


Of Bright Stars and Burning Hearts

by CornerStone1



Series: Rivals [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (one-sided hate sex), Alternate Canon, Angst, Canon Universe, Confessions, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Part 2 of Rivals Series, Parte 2 de la Serie Rivals, Pining, Rivals, Single POV, Slow Burn, Social Media, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 214,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornerStone1/pseuds/CornerStone1
Summary: (TRADUCCIÓN)De Estrellas Brillantes y Corazones DolientesViktor no recuerda la vez que conoció a Yuuri Katsuki.Esto sin embargo, es lo que Viktor sí recuerda…Parte  2 de la serie “Rivals” y fic hermano de “Until My Feet Bleed and My Heart Aches”.Un pequeño cambio altera por completo las vidas de Viktor y Yuuri, lanzándolos dentro de una amarga rivalidad que se extiende a través de muchos años y crea un mundo donde ambos tienen diferentes versiones de la historia.Original En Inglés





	1. Prologue (Bridges I Have Burned)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Bright Stars and Burning Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450500) by [Reiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya/pseuds/Reiya). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni el FanFic me pertenecen. Solo tengo crédito por la traducción y adaptación al español.
> 
>  
> 
> Traducción realizada con permiso de la autora.

 

Viktor no recuerda la vez que conoció a Yuuri Katsuki.

Ha tratado de hacerlo, se ha devanado los sesos una y otra vez, repasado cada una de aquellas ausentes memorias noche tras noche hasta que su cabeza estuviera latiendo por el dolor y el primer rayo de la mañana empezara a filtrarse por la ventana. Pero no había nada. Solo un ausente espacio vacío en donde sus recuerdos deberían estar, el incidente completamente olvidado y borrado de su cabeza tan pronto como había sucedido.

Por supuesto, Yuuri se lo había contado. Cada sórdido detalle, cada palabra, cada expresión, cada gesto. Conocía la historia mejor que nadie más excepto el propio Yuuri, la conocía y se arrepentía de ello. Pero sus propios recuerdos del incidente permanecían esquivos, como si nunca hubieran existido en lo absoluto. 

Viktor no recuerda la vez que conoció a Yuuri Katsuki.

Esto sin embargo, es lo que Viktor sí recuerda…

 

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor tenía quince años y acababa de hacer historia.

Era su último Junior Grand Prix Final, su última temporada como Junior, y la presión se encontraba más alta que nunca. A pesar de su corta edad, Viktor ya se encontraba ganando fama y popularidad, sus habilidades de patinaje haciéndolo resaltar y estar completamente fuera de la liga de todos los competidores. Antes de que la Serie del Grand Prix comenzara, la expectativa era que terminara la final con una medalla de oro.

Viktor adoraba sorprender a la audiencia y nunca le había gustado conformarse con solo llenar las expectativas, así que lo hizo mejor. Rompió el record mundial. 

Fue la manera perfecta de empezar su última temporada como Junior,  y Viktor sintió una gran oleada de orgullo mientras sus puntajes eran anunciados, proclamándolo como el patinador con el puntaje combinado más alto en la historia del Junior Grand Prix. En el hielo podría parecer que le salía sin esfuerzo, pero fueron las horas de práctica, el dolor, presionarse a sí mismo más allá de los límites de cualquier otra presentación, lo que le habían ganado el honor de tan alta puntuación.

Las dos rutinas con las que había ganado su medalla habían sido hechas a su medida. Dos temas opuestos para dos programas opuestos: uno duro y frío como el hielo, y el otro lleno de amor y calidez. Totalmente diferentes, pero complementarios. Viktor sabía mucho acerca del hielo ya que era a lo que le había entregado su vida, pero su segundo programa era su favorito, la [rutina del programa libre](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nRaMOka3xzo). Una rutina acerca de amor, un amor lleno de luz, calidez, y el poder de destruir incluso el más duro de los inviernos y derretir el más frío de los corazones. Viktor no sabía mucho acerca del amor, pero creía que un día le gustaría conocerlo.

Yakov le había dado un dominio casi completo sobre su rutina, la cual era una de las razones por las que Viktor la amaba tanto. Aún no se le permitía coreografiar por si solo - aunque Yakov le había prometido que podría hacerlo el año siguiente y Viktor lo iba a hacer de todos modos así su entrenador no quisiera – pero se le había dado la oportunidad de apropiarse de esta rutina. Había derramado su alma y corazón sobre el hielo con esa presentación, había tratado de lograr que la audiencia sintiera lo que él quería que ellos sintieran. El patinaje era un idioma en sí mismo, cada rutina contaba una historia, y Viktor era el mejor narrador de todos.

Su traje también había sido escogido por él mismo, un atuendo negro y ceñido al cuerpo con un volado a un lado, como una falda. La casi femenina gracia complementándose perfectamente con su figura, aún delgada y esbelta, y sin haberse estirado y llenado en la manera que Yakov le había advertido sucedería algún día. Algunas personas le habían comentado que era una elección bastante extravagante, especialmente con aquel largo cabello que había sido su marca personal desde la primera vez que había pisado el hielo, pero a Viktor no le importaba. La belleza solo venía con la creatividad, y la única manera de mantener eso era sorprendiendo a la audiencia al desafiar sus expectativas.

Así que Viktor patinó la rutina de la forma en que él deseaba y con el traje que había escogido. Puso su alma en cada paso. Esto era lo que él hacía, esto era lo que amaba y lo único que siempre necesitaría. Y como recompensa a su esfuerzo, le había sido entregada la medalla de oro y un record mundial que hizo que todo su trabajo, dolor y devoción al patinaje valieran la pena.

La ex esposa de Yakov le había dicho una vez que tendría que vender su alma al hielo para ganar, y Viktor lo había hecho sin dudar ni mirar atrás. Tenía quince años y estaba en la cima del mundo, viviendo cada día al máximo y sintiéndose drogado ante el deslizar de sus patines contra el hielo debajo de él y la sensación de la medalla de oro colgando de su cuello.

Luego de que la competencia terminara, Viktor se dirigió directamente hacia afuera, saliendo por la puerta principal para hacerse camino hacia el hotel y saludar a sus fans antes de irse. Una enorme multitud se encontraba amontonada en las puertas y todos empezaron a gritar y a clamar su nombre tan pronto lo vieron, cada uno de ellos suplicando por una pisca de su atención.

Viktor amaba conocer a sus fans, amaba el apoyo y el entusiasmo que estos le daban. A pesar de las protestas de Yakov, Viktor traba de interactuar con ellos tanto como le fuera posible para así demostrarles su gratitud. Firmar autógrafos y tomarse fotos luego de cada competencia era agotador, pero también era algo que amaba hacer. Algo que había hecho mil de veces antes y que continuaría haciendo mil veces más.

Momentos como este parecían mezclarse unos con otros en su mente, cientos de rostros vistos y olvidados en unos cuantos minutos mientras hacía su camino hasta el final de la línea; firmando posters, tomándose fotografías, intercambiando unas cuantas palabras con los fans y bridándoles una sonrisa a medida que avanzaba. Tal como siempre lo había hecho.

Excepto que esta vez había sido diferente. Había sido muy diferente porque algo había sucedido ese día, algo que le tomaría años entender y pasaría el resto de su vida intentando recordar inútilmente. Un momento tan pequeño como una piedra lanzada a un estanque, algo diminuto creando ondulaciones en el agua más profundas de lo que su ojo podría captar, ondulaciones convirtiéndose en olas y luego en tsunamis.

Pero en ese momento, Viktor simplemente continuó como lo haría normalmente, ya que es este instante él no podía ver ni entender, y pasarían muchos años antes de que lo hiciera. En ese momento, Viktor tenía quince y era felizmente inconsciente del drástico y permanente giro que el camino de su vida acaba de dar.

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor tenía diecisiete y se estaba escondiendo.

Era su segunda temporada en la división senior y Yakov había estado gritándole de nuevo, algo acerca de los cambios de último minuto en su programa, aunque Viktor en realidad no lo había estado escuchando. Yakov era el mejor entrenador que jamás había tenido, pero a veces simplemente no entendía la impulsiva necesidad de Viktor de hacer lo que sus instintos le decían, tanto dentro como fuera del hielo.

Así que, en lugar de escuchar al furioso pero bien intencionado regaño, Viktor se había aventurado por los pasillos del estadio con una vaga excusa y una sonrisa ligera, desapareciendo de la vista tan pronto como pudo y dejando que el complejo laberinto de corredores lo alejara cada vez más y más de la muchedumbre. A pasar de amar patinar y amar la atención que esto le traía, a veces era lindo estar en soledad por un tiempo.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, el camino que seguía lo llevó hasta las profundidades del estadio, tan lejos como para estar seguro de que nadie lo encontraria. Los pasillos internos del estadio eran largos y retorcidos, extendiéndose con cada giro y volviéndose cada vez más y más desiertos mientras más se adentraba en ellos.

Luego de varios minutos de vagar sin sentido, Viktor decidió regresar. Al estar perdido en sus pensamientos no se había percatado del camino que había tomado, y Yakov lo mataría si se extraviaba y se perdía el inicio de los programas cortos. No había nadie a quien le pudiera preguntar por direcciones, no había visto ni un alma durante casi un minuto entero y los pasillos se encontraban extrañamente silenciosos, la parte del estadio en la que se encontraba había sido claramente descontinuada.

Y fue en ese momento cuando lo escuchó.

Un sollozo ahogado, sonando ruidosamente fuerte en medio del desierto y silencioso corredor. Un sonido lleno de completa y absoluta miseria que caló profundamente en el corazón de Viktor y que despertó su curiosidad en ese mismo instante. Preocupado, el muchacho buscó el origen del sonido, otro sollozo siguiendo rápidamente el anterior hasta que el sonido de un continuo llanto llenó el aire, los sollozos solo siendo rotos por la ocasional respiración entrecortada y el silencioso sorbido de una nariz. Los sonidos parecían venir de una de las habitaciones del corredor en el que se encontraba, la puerta ligeramente abierta y ofreciendo una pequeña vista de lo que había en su interior.

Acercándose silenciosamente hasta la habitación, Viktor miró dentro para tratar de encontrar la fuente del llanto. Por lo que veía, parecía ser que la habitación era una vieja bodega, polvorientas cajas apiladas a un lado y una gran variedad de basura dispersa por el piso de la habitación y apilada contra las paredes. Pero la fuente del sonido estaba oculta de la vista y venía de un punto que Viktor no podía alcanzar.

La puerta rechinó suavemente mientras Viktor la empujaba, y este se encogió un poco ante el sonido, esperando no haber sido notado. Afortunadamente, el sonido parecía no haber sido escuchado por la figura acurrucada en una esquina, cuya cabeza se encontraba sobre sus rodillas y el rostro hundido en su traje para patinar, lo sollozos estremeciendo su cuerpo entero mientras lloraba.

La figura sonaba infantil, voz aguda y sin ningún cambio. También tenía una apariencia infantil, su ligera figura siendo empequeñecida por el tamaño de la habitación. Un suave y negro cabello peinado hacia atrás cubría su cabeza, pero los mechones de enfrente empezaban a deslizarse fuera de aquel rígido peinado y a caer sobre el rostro debajo.

La figura se movió repentinamente, pasando una mano por debajo de sus ojos para así eliminar las lágrimas que aún caían por su rostro, el cual se revelaba ante Viktor por primera vez. Ojos grandes y de apariencia inocente, rastros de una ligera papada dándole  a su rostro una inocencia aún infantil. El muchacho no podía tener más de trece o catorce años, Viktor hubiera creído que era incluso más joven de no ser por el obvio traje para patinar que llevaba puesto. Presumiblemente era uno de los juniors. Sus programas cortos acaban de terminar y no era inusual que la presión y la expectativa se apoderaran de los patinadores más jóvenes. Viktor recordaba vívidamente lo tremendamente aterrador que había sido su propio debut como junior, incluso si nunca había permitido que esto se notara en su cara.

Sin embargo, lo que hacía que todo este asunto le resultara inusual era el hecho de que el patinador se encontraba llorando solo, lejos del resto del estadio y sin ningún entrenador o padre que lo consolara. Eso hizo que Viktor quisiera acercarse, poner un brazo sobre el muchacho y dejar que llorara sobre su hombro hasta que se sintiera mejor, tal como Makkachin dejaba que Viktor llorase sobre su pelaje cuando se encontraba en sus peores momentos.

Viktor casi se movió para alcanzarlo, pero se detuvo, alejándose antes de poder hacer algún movimiento para acercarse al joven. No era bueno con las personas que lloraban frente a él, nunca lo había sido y no tenía ni idea de que hacer para brindarle consuelo. La situación estaba completamente fuera de su capacidad como ser humano. Así que en lugar de acercarse, decidió dar un paso atrás, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí lo más silenciosamente posible paro no alertar al único ocupante dentro y que este no se diera cuenta de que había sido visto.

Probablemente era mejor de esa manera, razonó para sí mismo. Yakov le había dicho ya varias veces que tenía el mal hábito de meter la pata, y Viktor sabía que probablemente tenía toda la razón. Entrar en la habitación hubiera hecho la situación indudablemente peor, y con lo triste y asustado que lucía el muchacho en su interior, Viktor podía imaginar que no estaría para nada agradecido con la intromisión.

Así que decidió macharse y dirigirse a la parte principal del estadio para encontrar a  Yakov antes de que la competencia de los senior empezara, tratando de alejar de su mente al misterioso muchacho llorando en aquella bodega.

Pero esa resolución solo le duró hasta el final de los programas cortos.

Viktor estaba designado para patinar de último, su posición en la cima de la tabla de posiciones declarándolo como el ultimo patinador en salir. Durante las competencias clasificatorias, Viktor había puntuado más alto que todos los demás finalistas y ganado en ambas competiciones. Algo que él sabía muy bien que los patinadores mayores resentían.

Viktor obtuvo la mayor cantidad de gritos y apoyo cuando finalmente se paró en el hielo, la multitud dejando muy en claro a quien le emocionaba ver al fin. Saludándolos con la mano como reconocimiento, Viktor patinó hacia el centro de la pista para comenzar su rutina, tomando su posición inicial y dejando que la familiar sensación de ligereza lo llenara por completo al tiempo que bloqueaba todo a su alrededor, excepto el recuerdo de la música y sus movimientos, mientras se preparaba para patinar.

Su rutina había sido coreografiada por él mismo. Un oscuro vals con una [canción](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OUuGMvce5Iw) a juego, tan poderosa como una orden, como un desafío. Una pieza diseñada para dos pero patinada solo por uno, mientras Viktor creaba su historia con cada deslizar de sus cuchillas. La rutina era una danza con una pareja invisible, un rival invisible que iba a la par con cada uno de sus movimientos, todo mientras contaba la historia de una batalla que era tan llena de amor como feroz. Cada uno de sus movimientos estando solo medias, completándose únicamente por el fantasmagórico compañero que existía solo en su imaginación.

El diseño y concepto de la coreografía eran únicos y la multitud cayó por completo en ella, rugiendo su aprobación mientras patinaba y rompiendo en entusiastas gritos, elogios y silbidos al tiempo que Viktor finalmente llegaba al final de la rutina, sintiendo la quemazón en sus músculos nacida de una rutina satisfactoriamente realizada una vez más. Luego de mantener su posición final por unos segundos, Viktor se permitió relajarse, bebiendo de los elogios de la audiencia que se encontraba de pie todavía gritando y rugiendo su aprobación.

Levantó su mano para saludar a la multitud en frente de él y luego se giró para hacer lo mismo con los que estaban detrás, una brillante sonrisa siempre adornando su rostro.

Y fue allí cuando lo vio.

Un muchacho. El mismo muchacho que había visto llorando en aquella habitación desierta no hace mucho. Estaba al otro lado de la pista, medio escondido entre las sombras de las gradas y rodeado por otros espectadores. Pero por alguna razón parecía destacar incluso en medio del caos de la multitud. Parado perfectamente quieto y observando a Viktor con una indescifrable expresión en su rostro, sus ojos serios y tan diferentes a lo miserables que lucían hace menos de una hora atrás.

Viktor pudo sentir su mano vacilar ligeramente y sus ojos ampliarse ante la vista. Verlo allí era inesperado y la sorpresa lo llenó por completo, cubriéndolo además con una profunda curiosidad.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo para procesar lo que veía, el muchacho se dio vuelta y desapareció entre la multitud, pero Viktor sabía que había sido más que un producto de su imaginación. Era aquel mismo muchacho, estaba seguro de ello.

Si no hubiera visto al muchacho otra vez, Viktor sabía que con el tiempo probablemente se hubiera olvidado del incidente en aquella bodega. Tenía la reputación de ser un poco olvidadizo y atolondrado después de todo. Pero había visto al muchacho ya dos veces, ambas en lugares en los cuales no tenía razón para estar y sin ningún contexto de su presencia allí, así que estaba intrigado.

Esa noche en el hotel, Viktor buscó información del muchacho en internet, determinado a descubrir más. Por el traje que llevaba, Viktor estaba casi seguro de que el muchacho estaría en el grupo de patinadores junior. Encontró la lista de los patinadores del Junior Prix con relativa facilidad, eliminando posibilidades una a una hasta que finalmente estuvo frente a frente con la foto del muchacho que había captado su atención ese día.

Yuuri Katsuki. Un patinador japonés que competía en el Junior Grand Prix por primera vez. Siendo razonablemente conocido en su país de origen, pero un do nadie en el escenario internacional. El Prix era su primera gran competencia y, de acuerdo con la información que acompañaba a la imagen, había arruinado su programa corto ese día, lo cual no era inusual para un patinador nuevo que competía internacionalmente por primera vez. Eso explicaría el por qué Viktor lo había visto llorando esa mañana. Si el puntaje que se veía en la información del joven patinador japonés era cierta, entonces había fallado su rutina enormemente.

No obstante, eso no explicaba su presencia en la pista no mucho después, medio escondido y casi completamente fuera de la vista, mientras observaba patinar a Viktor. ¿Tal vez era un fan? Viktor sabía que muchos patinadores jóvenes lo admiraban y observaban sus rutinas para encontrar inspiración para las de ellos ¿Tal vez eso era lo que Yuuri Katsuki había estado haciendo?

Sin importar cuales fueran sus razones para haber estado allí, Viktor estaba bastante interesado. Se sentía llamado hacia el muchacho, como si una fuerza invisible lo impulsara hacia él. Había algo en la forma que se veía, en como había observado a Viktor tan intensamente, en como había llorado en soledad cuando no había nadie que lo escuchara. A pesar de ahora tener un poco más de información, Viktor aún se encontraba muy interesado y curioso por el muchacho. Y una vez que algo ganaba su interés, era muy difícil disiparlo.

El interés aún se encontraba presente al día siguiente, y su impulsiva curiosidad le demandaba conocer más. Saltándose la práctica de último minuto antes del programa libre, Viktor se alejó de donde los demás seniors estaban calentando y se escabulló a la pista en donde el programa libre de los patinadores Junior estaba por comenzar. Inevitablemente recibiría unos cuantos gritos de Yakov mas tarde, pero no podía importarle menos.

Cuando entró a la pista, con sus hombros encorvados mientras intentaba pasar lo más desapercibido posible y mezclarse con la audiencia, Viktor encontró al muchacho inmediatamente. Todos los junior estaban en la pista para su calentamiento final antes de que la competencia comenzara y el chico se encontraba en medio de todos, deslizándose por la pista en un spread eagle con una mirada de pura concentración en su rostro.

No lucía nervioso como Viktor esperaba que lo estuviera luego de descubrir la forma en la que el chico había fallado el día anterior. En lugar de eso se veía determinado, más enfocado que ninguno de los otros patinadores en la pista.

Mientras Viktor meditaba acerca de la nueva información, el presentador habló por el alto parlante y llamó a todos los patinadores para que salieran de la pista, dejando al muchacho– Yuuri, según sabia ahora– solo sobre el hielo. Yuuri patinó rápidamente hasta la barrera y le entregó su chaqueta a un viejo señor japonés, quien Viktor asumió era su coach, para luego apresurarse y volver al centro de la pista y prepararse para patinar.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, la [melodía](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7maJOI3QMu0) sonó claramente en medio de la quietud del estadio y las suaves notas del piano empezando a llenar el aire mientras Yuuri se  movía, sus ojos cerrados mientras se deslizaba hacia atrás, cada línea de su cuerpo fundiéndose con la música.

Pude que Yuuri Katsuki hubiera arruinado su rutina el día anterior. Pero al verlo patinar por primera vez, Viktor nunca se lo hubiera imaginado. Los ojos de Yuuri se encontraban cerrados mientras giraba por hielo, su rostro lleno de una agraciada serenidad, cada musculo de su cuerpo pareciendo perdido en la música. Además, parecía que la música en sí misma salía de él, como si estuviera creando las notas con los movimientos de su cuerpo, capturando la música perfectamente en su baile.

Observar a Yuuri patinar era fascinante. Viktor no había estado seguro de que esperar después de verlo llorar al día anterior, pero ciertamente no era aquello que estaba presenciando ahora. Yuuri sorprendiéndolo de nuevo con la gracia y elegancia con las que se movía, las emociones pareciendo destilar de él y cayendo el hielo, desnudando su alma. Era como si fuera una persona completamente distinta a la que Viktor había visto anteriormente, y ahora se encontraba siendo incapaz de apartar la mirada.

Con la parte crítica de su mente, Viktor pudo ver las pequeñas imperfecciones en la rutina, las partes donde faltaba perfeccionar la técnica. Pero era la parte artística de su presentación lo que era tan cautivador y dejaba a todos completamente asombrados, y Viktor no era la excepción.

Si Yuuri antes le había parecido interesante a Viktor, ahora lo tenía completamente fascinado. Había algo acerca de su patinaje, algo que atraía a Viktor. Al tiempo que la rutina llegaba a su final, Yuuri mantuvo su precisión final durante unos pocos segundos antes de que las últimas notas de la canción cesaran y finalmente se permitiera relajarse. Inclinándose y jadeando por aire debido al cansancio que finalmente se permitía demostrar, para luego levantar su rostro y sonreírle al público que se encontraban gritando su aprobación.

Su sonrisa era hermosa, iluminando su rostro a un nivel de felicidad que Viktor había olvidado ser capaz de sentir fuera del hielo.

A pesar de disfrutar de la presentación, Viktor no se quedó para ver los puntajes. Tenía que prepararse para su propio programa libre y no podía permitirse permanecer ausente por más tiempo. Pero incluso sin verlos, Viktor ya sabía cuáles serían los resultados. Después de patinar por tantos años, Viktor se consideraba un buen juez en cuanto a calidad, y no tenía duda alguna de que Yuuri Katsuki debía haber obtenido una puntación alta. La habilidad de su secuencia de pasos y el lado artístico de su presentación compensaban por mucho la debilidad técnica de sus saltos, y Viktor sabía que aquello se reflejaría en su puntaje.

Había una belleza innata en la forma que patinaba, abierta y honesta. Viktor podía haber visto solo una pequeña fracción de su trabajo, pero aún con eso ya sabía que Yuuri Katsuki era un patinador especial,  fascinante en un modo que pocas cosas podían ser.

Cuando regresó a Rusia luego de que la final terminara, Viktor buscó más información con respecto Yuuri Katsuki, leyendo todo lo que encontraba con cuidado y aprendiendo más acerca del otro muchacho. Descubrió que tenía catorce años y venía de un pequeño pueblo llamado Hasetsu. La información era escasa y los videos de Yuuri patinando eran pocos, lo cual frustró a Viktor tremendamente. Quería ver más, quería tratar de entender que era lo que hacía que el patinaje de Yuuri fuera tan único.

El otro patinador había entregado su corazón en el hielo. Y cada persona en la audiencia, incluyendo a Viktor, había sido tocada por la profundidad de las emociones que demostraba.

Viktor no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, ni siquiera mientras la temporada continuaba su curso. Otro oro fue añadido a su colección durante el Campeonato Europeo unos meses después, y luego otro en el Campeonato Mundial no mucho después de eso, Yakov le sonrió orgullosamente mientras la medalla era colgada en su cuello.

Luego de la ceremonia, Viktor recogió sus cosas y se preparó para marcharse y encontrarse con Yakov en el corredor. A pesar de que la temporada había terminado oficialmente, no tenían descanso alguno y ambos lo sabían. Viktor estaba en la cima del mundo del patinaje con tan solo dieciocho años, y necesitaba trabajar si quería continuar manteniéndolo de ese modo.

Mientras hablaba con su entrenador, los ojos de Viktor captaron el destello de un movimiento en el corredor, ojos azules encontrándose con otros de color café al tiempo que notaba la figura que se había detenido en el pasillo a unos cuantos metros de él, girándose para observar el lugar donde Viktor y Yakov se encontraban.

Era Yuuri Katsuki.

Viktor no lo había visto desde el Grand Prix Final, aunque había observado la presentación del muchacho en el Campeonato Mundial Junior por uno de los televisores que se habían colocado tras bastidores mientras se preparaba para su propia presentación. Tal como en el Junior Grand Prix Final hace unos meses, el patinaje de Yuuri había sido cautivador, emotivo y único. Los temblorosos elementos técnicos en sus rutinas habían hecho que ganara solo el bronce, pero los elementos técnicos eran algo que se podía mejorar con el tiempo.

Viktor abrió su boca, queriendo llamar al otro patinador. Pero Yuuri se alejó antes de que cualquier palabra pudiera salir de sus labios, arrastrando su equipaje con él y desvaneciéndose entre la multitud que aún se encontraba llenando el corredor,  desapareciendo de su vista

Yakov le lanzó una mirada interrogante cuando volteó a mirarlo, pero Viktor solo se encogió de hombros con unas palabras ligeras. El lugar estaba repleto de gente después de todo, así que era probable que Yuuri ni siquiera lo hubiera visto y que Viktor hubiera imaginado el breve contacto visual. No importaba demasiado. Por la forma en la que Yuuri había patinado hoy, Viktor estaba seguro que vería al muchacho en gran variedad de competencias en el futuro, y que otra oportunidad se le haría presente.

Viktor tenía dieciocho años y Yuuri Katsuki había captado su atención por primera vez. Y, aunque no lo sabía aún, jamás sería capaz de apartar su mirada de él.

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor tenía diecinueve y se encontraba corriendo.

Había partes de la fama que sí disfrutaba, pero la constante presencia de los paparazzi no  era una de ellas. A medida que los años pasaron, su fama había comenzado a crecer, y después de varias rachas de victoria bajo su nombre, palabras como “leyenda” estaban empezando a ser mencionadas tanto por sus fans como por la prensa. Viktor estaba orgulloso de lo que había logrado, y usualmente amaba la atención, interactuar con sus fans, las entrevistas y sonreírle a la cámara. Pero a veces todo se volvía demasiado abrumador, y la constante sensación de ser perseguido en cada competencia a la que iba definitivamente no era agradable.

Le había tomado bastante tiempo poder alejarse de la horda de prensa y reporteros que lo acechaban luego de la ceremonia de premiación; así que cuando captó un grupo de paparazis en el pasillo, merodeando y en espera de una oportunidad, había corrido lo más rápido que pudo. Esquivando y pasando a través de la multitud mientras intentaba pasar desapercibido. Una tarea difícil con su chaqueta en blanco y rojo y su cabello plateado siendo reconocibles para cualquiera que tuviera el más mínimo conocimiento en cuanto a patinaje artístico.

Después de unos cuantos segundos, Viktor dio con un pequeño corredor lateral que lucía razonablemente vacío, así que se deslizó dentro rápidamente, encontrando una puerta con el familiar e internacional símbolo de acceso al sanitario y se dirigió hacia esta con gratitud. Al encontrarse aún distraído por su deseo de no ser encontrado por la prensa, Viktor no notó a la persona en frente de él sino hasta que fue demasiado tarde, ambos colisionando contra el otro y el más pequeño siendo empujado hacia atrás por la fuerza del impacto.

Era Yuuri Katsuki. Viktor había crecido desde la última vez que había visto al muchacho, habiendo ganado unos cuantos centímetros más en altura y sus hombros y pecho habiéndose ensanchado en un modo que había desequilibrado su balance al patinar durante unos cuantos meses hasta que se hubo forzado a sí mismo a acostumbrarse. Yuuri, por otro lado, parecía aún no tener su primer estirón. Aún lucía pequeño y delicado, con la suave redondez infantil en su rostro. Sus amplios ojos café se encontraban al nivel del pecho de Viktor, y la forma en la que tenía levantar la mirada para encontrarse con la del ruso era casi adorable, ajustando frenéticamente sus gafas que se me habían movido por la fuerza del impacto.

—Lo siento, no vi…— Empezó a decir Yuuri, pero sus palabras se cortaron cuando su mirada cayó sobre el rostro de Viktor, sus ojos ampliándose mientras asimilaba quien era la persona en frente de él.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Viktor había visto a Yuuri en persona, durante aquel breve contacto visual en uno de los pasillos del Campeonato Mundial. Desde entonces, Viktor había seguido la carrera de Yuuri con interés, observando sus presentaciones en el  Junior Grand Prix Final que siguió,  y luego en el Campeonato Mundial Junior que acaba de terminar.

Durante el Junior Grand Prix Final, Yuuri había fallado en tratar de completar un quad toe loop, lo cual había causado que Viktor se sintiera triste. Los errores técnicos aún bajando el puntaje de un patinador que se movía con tal habilidad artística. Luego, durante el Campeonato Mundial  Junior, Yuuri se había abstenido de realizar quads y finalmente había ganado el oro que tanto merecía.

Y ahora se encontraba aquí, en un desierto cuarto de baño mientras observaba a Viktor congelado y en silencio. Viktor también se había congelado por un minuto, ya que estaba sorprendido por el inesperado encuentro que se mostraba frente a sus ojos. Yuuri Katsuki se había mantenido esquivo en todas las competencias a las que había asistido, por lo que Viktor no había esperado encontrarse con él, mucho menos allí. Pero él no era el tipo de persona que perdía una gran oportunidad cuando se le presentaba tan libremente.

— ¿Eres el medallista de oro junior, verdad? ¿Yuuri Katsuki? —. Le preguntó, esperando romper el silencio que se tornaba rápidamente incómodo. Por supuesto, él ya sabía quién era Yuuri. Pero ya que nunca se habían hablado en forma oficial, decir aquello sonaría muy extraño.

Un ligero destello de color apareció en las mejillas del muchacho y parpadeó rápidamente detrás del grueso marco de sus gafas, luciendo un poco perplejo pero aún sin indicios de responder con algo más que no fuera un asentimiento. El silencio llenó el lugar otra vez y Viktor pudo sentir la incomodidad creciendo también.

Luego de ver patinar a Yuuri, Viktor se había sentido intrigado y había querido hablar con el otro muchacho. Pero nunca era un buen momento, nunca encontraba la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con él. Ahora que Yuuri había ganado el oro en lo juniors, Viktor estaba seguro de que pronto daría el salto a la división sénior, y aquella idea lo emocionaba. Si ver a Yuuri era fascinante, competir contra él debía serlo aún más. Ahora que se encontraban aquí reunidos, Viktor quería hablar con el muchacho apropiadamente por primera vez en lugar de observarlo por una pantalla. Pero Yuuri no hacía intento alguno de hablar, y Viktor no estaba seguro de que decir.

Brevemente pasó su mano por su cabello en un habitual gesto nervioso mientras trataba de pensar en algo que decir. La sensación de su cabello aún le sorprendía, lo corto de sus mechones sintiéndose extraño aun después de haberlo cortado hace tiempo. Una parte de él aún extrañaba su cabello largo, pero la otra parte sabía que ya había sido tiempo para un cambio. Cada año se le hacía más y más difícil sorprender a la audiencia, y su largo cabello había sido su marca personal por tanto tiempo que cuando al inicio de la temporada apareció con este completamente corto, se había armado un revuelo. Reinventar su imagen era un buen método para mantener al público a la expectativa, para impedir que se aburrieran y para que él mismo no cayera en aquel dilema.

Se giró hacia el muchacho frente a él y le brindó una sonrisa, tratando de lucir lo más amigable posible.

—Vi tu programa libre hoy. Fue una buena presentación y el tema que elegiste fue bastante audaz —. Trató de decir Viktor una vez más. El patinaje era un buen tema para comenzar. Hablar de patinaje era seguro, algo familiar que los unía a ambos. —También ganaste sin ningún quad, lo cual es muy impresionante, y más porque todos los demás patinadores de tu edad ya pueden realizarlos en competencia.

Eso había sido algo que llamó la atención de Viktor cuando Yuuri había ganado el oro ese día. Una rutina que se basaba completamente en la aparte artística de la presentación en lugar de presionar para intentar obtener puntos técnicos como era común hacer en estos días. Era una jugada muy inusual y riesgosa, pero una que claramente había funcionado.

Yakov siempre había tratado de inculcarle la importancia de la presentación sobre todas las cosas, pero Viktor nunca lo había escuchado en realidad. Nunca antes habían existido quejas por su presentación, y sus saltos siempre eran nuevos y excitantes de modo que aún podía sorprender a la audiencia cuando lo hacía. Pero Yakov siempre se había mofado de su deseo de ir a por quads tan pronto como le fuera posible, especialmente mientras aún era un junior.

Durante su última temporada como junior, Viktor había añadido espontáneamente un quad flip a su rutina, un movimiento que había encendido la ira de Yakov ya que le había prohibido hacer quads hasta que fuera un senior. _“Un buen patinador debería ser capaz de ganar sin la necesidad de usar saltos pretenciosos para distraer a la audiencia de lo que realmente importa”._ Le había dicho una vez, pero como siempre, Viktor no se había molestado en seguir el consejo. Había sido su última temporada como junior y quería ser capaz de dejar una gran impresión, una hazaña que ciertamente había conseguido.

Pero era interesante ver que Yuuri Katsuki utilizaba algo que Viktor nunca había intentado. Algo que Yakov le había presionado a hacer, pero a lo cual se había rehusado. Ausentemente, Viktor pensó que probablemente a Yakov le gustaría tener a Yuuri como su estudiante.

Su último programa había impresionado a Viktor, y su decisión de competir sin quads lo había hecho aún más. Pero Viktor también recordaba la forma en la que Yuuri había fallado al tratar de realizar un quad toe loop hace solo unos cuantos meses. El lado artístico de su presentacion pudo haber sido perfecta, pero aún estaba fallando en los aspectos técnicos de sus rutinas; y aquello no era algo que pudiera evitar para siempre. Realizar su presentación y ganar sin quads podía ser impresionante en la división junior, pero tan pronto como Yuuri entrara a la división senior aquella falta de quads sería su debilidad.

Viktor había estado fascinado con Yuuri Katsuki por un año, fascinado por la forma en la que patinaba. Quería ver a Yuuri haciendo más, quería ver cómo era el muchacho cuando su máximo potencial fuera liberado y no hubiera nada reteniéndolo. Estarían compitiendo en la misma división pronto, y eso era algo que Viktor definitivamente quería presenciar. Él era un patinador senior reconocido por su avanzada técnica de salto, así que sería capaz de ayudar al muchacho con ello.

—Vi tu presentación el año pasado en el Grand Prix—. Le dijo a Yuuri, quien aún se encontraba observándolo en silencio, su rostro ilegible y sus ojos ligeramente entrecerrados detrás del grueso marco de sus gafas.

—Tu aterrizaje en el toe loop estuvo fuera de balance, es por eso que te caíste. Necesitas trabajar en encontrar tu centro durante las piruetas si vas a competir en la división sénior.

Un Yuuri Katsuki que pudiera saltar con la misma habilidad con la que realizaba su secuencia de pasos seguramente sería una fuerza de la que se debía tener cuidado, y seguramente traería de vuelta aquella emoción que el mundo del patinaje había estado perdiendo poco a poco durante tanto tiempo.

Pero en lugar de responder o reconocer sus palabras, Yuuri simplemente se quedó mirando a Viktor con molestia, lo cual lo tomó por sorpresa. El muchacho pasó a lado del ruso, saliendo rápidamente del cuarto de baño y cerrando la puerta con fuerza detrás de sí. Por unos cuantos segundos, Viktor simplemente observó la puerta cerrada en shock, cualquier otra cosa siendo ahogada por la confusión. 

Repasó rápidamente las palabras que acaba de decir, tratando de encontrar aquello que pudo causar tal reacción. Brevemente consideró que Yuuri tal vez lo había mal entendido. Después de todo, el inglés no era la lengua materna de ninguno de ellos y era fácil cometer errores. Pero por las entrevistas que había visto, el patinador japonés parecía ser muy competente en el idioma aun cuando su acento lo delataba como un hablante no nativo. Y después de años de que varios entrenadores y maestros estuvieran metiendo el idioma en su cabeza de forma insistente para que fuera capaz de competir internacionalmente, Viktor sabía que él también lo era.

Descartando la barrera del idioma, Viktor repasó la conversación en su mente una vez más, tratando de encontrar qué pudo causar tan fuerte reacción. Nada de lo que dijo le parecía relevante, ninguna de sus palabras o intenciones buscaba provocar su enojo, para nada.

Viktor simplemente había querido hablar con Yuuri, hablar con él acerca del pasión que ambos compartían por el deporte y tratar de ayudarlo a prepararse para el tremendo salto de nivel que estaba a punto de realizar al pasar de junior a senior.

¿Tal vez lo que pasó había tenido que ver con el estatus de Viktor como “leyenda naciente” en el mundo del patinaje? Muchos jóvenes patinadores se ponían nerviosos cuando hablaban con él, aunque ninguno de ellos había actuado jamás como lo hizo Yuuri. Era capaz de llevarse bien con los patinadores de menores, él lo sabía. Un muchacho Suizo que había conocido después del  Campeonato Europeo destacaba particularmente. Christophe Giacometti, el cual había hecho su senior debut en el Campeonato Mundial que acababa de finalizar. Luego de un breve encuentro durante el campeonato Europeo, Christophe se había pegado a Viktor durante el Mundial y se habían dado cuenta de que se llevaban sorprendentemente bien.

Cuando se había planteado la idea  de hablar con Yuuri Katsuki, Viktor siempre asumió que sería igual de sencillo. No había contado con que Yuuri no quisiera hablar con él, que dijera solo unas cuantas palabras antes de darse cuenta quien era Viktor, y que luego saliera corriendo del lugar sin ninguna provocación aparente.

Yuuri Katsuki se volvía más misterioso con cada encuentro. Viktor aún quería hablar con él, aún quería llegar a conocerlo, pero la reciente conversación lo había descolocado. Incluso después de analizarlo, simplemente no podía dar con lo que había salido mal, pero Yuuri había parecido reaccionar a algo que él dijo. Cada vez que se encontraban, el muchacho se convertía en un misterio más profundo.

Viktor tenía diecinueve años, y por alguna razón, Yuuri Katsuki parecía odiarlo. Y no tenía idea del por qué.

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor tenía veinte, y estaba perdiendo la habilidad para sorprender al público.

Aún venían en masa para verlo patinar, aún lo apoyaban, jadeaban impresionados, y aplaudían fuertemente con cada una de sus rutinas, mientras él se presionaba cada vez más y más, cada nuevo programa siendo completamente diferente al anterior y único en todo sentido. Pero el desafío deportivo que lo había impulsado durante sus primeros años se empezaba a perder a medida que superaba a cada uno de sus competidores, y la audiencia también empezaba a notarlo.

Había representado a su país orgullosamente sobre el hielo de los juegos olímpicos, pero antes de que entrara al hielo ya habían murmullos de que sería una victoria garantizada. Viktor amaba ganar, amaba la emoción de la victoria, pero solo cuando era justamente ganada. Había ganado la medalla de oro más prestigiosa que cualquier patinador podría obtener en su carrera y estaba más que orgulloso de ello, pero ganar se sintió casi como algo mecánico.

Viktor era un artista, y necesitaba ser capaz de sorprender a la audiencia si quería mantenerse inspirado para continuar. La inspiración aún no lo había abandonado, pero podía sentir como empezaba a decrecer poco a poco, año tras año, y estaba aterrado del momento en que desapareciera por completo. Tal vez no ahora, y tal vez no por muchos años. Pero si todo continuaba igual, eventualmente iba a suceder. Viktor había vendido su alma al hielo, y ni siquiera podía soportar la idea de una vida si ello. Perder inspiración era la forma más segura para caer en una depresión de la que muchos patinadores no se recuperaban, y Viktor sabía que no podía dejar que eso le sucediera a él.

Sin embargo, parecía que su amigo no compartía su mismo problema. Chris había subido rápidamente por las categorías hasta llegar al nivel sénior, y Viktor empezaba a acostumbrarse a tenerlo cerca. Se sentía bien, tener a alguien con quien hablar durante las competencias sin la presión de que resintiera su presencia como lo hacían los patinadores mayores, o que lo idolatraran como lo hacían los más jóvenes. Bueno, como la mayoría de los patinadores jóvenes. Chris era una notable excepción. Yuuri Katsuki era otra.

Desde aquel encuentro en el baño ya hace un año, Viktor había mantenido la distancia a propósito al tiempo que traba de descifrar al otro patinador. Algo que había dicho o hecho había alejado al otro muchacho, y no podía acercarse a él hasta que averiguara lo que era para así no cometer el mismo error otra vez. El no saber que pudo haber causado que Yuuri saliera corriendo sin decir una palabra, frustraba a Viktor completamente.

A pesar de lo que había pasado entre ellos, Viktor aún observaba la carrera de Yuuri de cerca, lo cual era ahora mucho más fácil debido al hecho de que finalmente competían en la misma división. Tal como Chris, Yuuri había subido por las categorías fácilmente. Obtener el quinto lugar durante su primer Grand Prix Final no era algo que menospreciar, además de la medalla de bronce ganada en el subsecuente Campeonato Mundial. La cual finalmente los había colocado juntos en el podio.

Estar parado en el podio junto a Yuuri y Chris provocaba que una pequeña emoción pasara a través de Viktor, algo que no había sentido en todo el día ni siquiera mientras patinaba. Nadie estaba sorprendido cuando había ganado el oro. Para el disgusto de Viktor, ya nadie jamás parecía estar sorprendido. Pero sí estaban gratamente sorprendidos por el repentino crecimiento y subida por las categorías del anterior Campeón Mundial Junior, un patinador japonés que había realizado un muy distinguido senior debut y quien había empezado a hacerse un nombre por sí mismo en el mundo del patinaje. No tan distinguido como el senior debut de Viktor, pero aun así muy impresionante.

Era un sentimiento que Viktor había extrañado. El impulso, la desesperación de probarse a sí mismo, de forzarse a ser mejor. Aunque nunca había logrado nada sin esfuerzo, ganar se había vuelto fácil en un modo que nunca debería ser, y admiraba a Yuuri por lo duro que había luchado para obtener las medallas que había ganado. El desafío, la desesperación, escalando su camino por las categorías competencia tras competencia, rutina tras rutina. Nunca aburriendo a nadie porque aún tenía mucho que probar y mucho que dar. Las personas lo observaban porque querían ver que lo sucedería con él, y Viktor quería estar allí para presenciar aquello.

Bajando la mirada para observar a Yuuri mientras se encontraban parados en el podio del Campeonato Mundial, Viktor se preguntó lo que el otro muchacho se encontraría pensando. A pesar de mantener su distancia, Viktor había pasado mucho tiempo observando a Yuuri,  pero aún era incapaz de descifrar al otro patinador, no podía entender lo que sucedía detrás de aquellos ojos cafés que siempre parecían estar observándolo con un intenso disgusto.

Después de haber observado a Yuuri con detenimiento, Viktor se dio cuenta que aquella expresión solo era dirigida hacia él. Alrededor de la prensa Yuuri parecía ser un poco tímido y retraído, pero siempre formal y honesto en todas sus respuestas. Alrededor de sus fans también parecía tomar esa misma actitud. Después de que Yuuri ganara su título como Campeón Mundial Junior, un establecido grupo de fans había empezado a crecer, y Viktor había observado como Yuuri interactuaba con algunos de ellos el día anterior, tropezándose un poco sobre sus palabras y sonrojándose ligeramente ante los elogios que le eran lanzados, pero aun así se había tomado su tiempo para hablar con cada uno de ellos. Era adorable, y Viktor lo respetaba aún más por ello.

Fuera de la prensa y de los fans, Viktor había captado un vistazo del Yuuri que debía existir en privado y fuera de la vista de las cámaras. El entrenador de Yuuri había estado presente en la competencia que acaba de terminar, tal como siempre, y junto a él se encontraba u muchacho de piel oscura, quien lucía unos cuantos años más joven que Yuuri y quien se había mantenido permanentemente a su lado. Viktor ya había visto a aquel muchacho en otras competencias, mas no como competidor. Aunque recordaba vagamente que alguien había mencionado que también era patinador, solo que aún estaba en la división junior.

El Yuuri que existía alrededor de ese muchacho era muy distinto al Yuuri que Viktor había visto en cualquier otro lado. Había una tensión que Viktor no se había percatado que Yuuri estaba conteniendo sino hasta que vio como esta se drenaba por completo ante la presencia de su amigo, y fue por dicho muchacho que Viktor había escuchado reír a Yuuri por primera vez, un sonido lleno de gozo que parecía iluminar toda la habitación. Aquellos momentos robados que Viktor había captado eran más que suficientes para demostrarle que había otro Yuuri Katsuki escondido detrás de aquellas feas miradas que siempre parecían estar direccionadas hacia él, y eso no hacía sino fascinarlo más.

Yuuri Katsuki era un talentoso patinador con el potencial de hacer grandes cosas y el feroz impulso para convertirlas en una realidad. Había peleado duramente para ganar, y por ello sus victorias eran aún más dulces. Era tímido en público, pero también adorablemente educado y formal. Alrededor de aquel muchacho que Viktor sabía debía ser amigo suyo, Yuuri era silenciosa y privadamente feliz, y su risa traía calidez al más frío de los inviernos.

Pero a pesar de eso, cuando Viktor lo miró desde su posición en el podio, Yuuri se encontraba mirándolo con disgusto y con los ojos entrecerrados, la expresión en su rostro y su mensaje inequívoco. Una expresión que parecía estar reservada únicamente para Viktor y una que definitivamente le ruso no merecía. Viktor nunca había hecho nada para ganarse ese trato, para ser señalado de tal manera por el patinador que lo fascinaba cada vez más con cada temporada que pasaba.

Tenía que existir alguna razón, alguna causa, alguna lógica detrás de todo, pero la verdad permanecía tan esquiva como siempre. Encerrada en la cabeza de Yuuri y causando que, no por primera vez, Viktor deseara poder ver los pensamientos del otro patinador.

Viktor tenía veinte años y Yuuri Katsuki era un frustrante, fascinante e intrigante misterio. Un misterio que Viktor estaba determinado a resolver algún día.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor tenía veintiuno y definitivamente estaba inspirado una vez más.

Con el pasar de los años, el ruso había empezado a sentir como la inspiración se le escurría de las manos, poco a poco y gota por gota, con cada fácil victoria. De más joven había sido un torbellino de movimientos, música e ideas, cada una más fuera de este mundo y original que la anterior, ganándole mas medallas de oro y records mundiales que ninguno de los otros patinadores de su nivel. Pero eso eventualmente había empezado a desaparecer, como olas incesantes golpeando contra una costa de arenisca, y no había habido nada que pudiera hacer para impedirlo.

Aún estaba ganando medallas, aun creaba rutinas para asombrar al mundo, pero sabía que cada año se acercaba cada vez más y más al día en que ya no habría nada que pudiera utilizar para sorprender a nadie. Y una vez que hubiera perdido eso, lo habría perdido todo.

Pero entonces algo había cambiado. Yuuri Katsuki había entrado a su vida, no de golpe sino lentamente con cada medalla que ganaba, acercándose cada vez más y más hasta que estuvo parado junto a Viktor por primera vez con una medalla de plata, y un orgullo que Viktor no había sentido por su propio patinaje durante años se encontraba ahora escrito en su cara.

Yuuri Katsuki patinaba con todo aquello que Viktor amaba pero que había empezado a perder lentamente. Pasión, determinación, y un feroz deseo de ganar que opacaba todo lo demás. De lo que Viktor había visto acerca del entrenamiento de Yuuri en la red social de su amigo -Phichit Chulanont según Viktor se había enterado, un patinador Junior que entrenaba con Yuuri en Detroit – Yuuri había trabajado obsesiva y brutalmente duro para dominar sus movimiento y saltos, y perfeccionar aquellos programas tan llenos de alma y vida que inspiraban a todo aquel que los veía.

En público se veía reservado, callado y misterioso; pero en el hielo desnudaba su alma para que todo el mundo la viera, y era realmente hermosa de observar. Patinaba desde el corazón, sintiendo tan profundamente y con una intensidad que atraía a Viktor y que lo hacía desear conocer más. Se sentía conectado al otro patinador, quería conocerlo, quería ver la belleza de su alma tanto dentro como fuera del hielo.

El ver al otro muchacho patinar había despertado en Viktor un recuerdo de aquello que una vez había amado acerca de la vida en el hielo, y que había empezado a notarse nuevamente en sus rutinas. Ya no actuando por simple mecánica, sino sintiendo la música, los movimientos y el patinaje, con el amor y pasión que casi había perdido.

Las personas habían empezado a notar aquellos cambios, pero se lo estaban atribuyendo a la razón equivocada. Las personas habían empezado a hablar de una rivalidad, un patinador más joven tratando de destronar a la leyenda, y el campeón actual intensificando su juego aún más para mantenerlo lejos. Era una historia nacida de una salvaje especulación por parte de los medios y de los fans, los cuales siempre creían conocer a Viktor en un modo que nadie más lo hacía ni jamás había hecho.

No había rivalidad por parte de Viktor, al menos no en la forma que ellos declaraban. Él amaba ganar, y más ahora que nunca. Pero eso era porque finalmente sentía que merecía ganar. Finalmente estaba siendo presionado para ser mejor y mantener sus títulos. No estaba para nada molesto con Yuuri Katsuki por eso, en realidad lo adoraba por ello.

Sin embargo, en lo que respectaba al sentir del otro patinador, Viktor pensaba que los medios habían estado más cerca de la verdad. Las constantes miradas de disgusto que Yuuri le enviaba no eran fácilmente desapercibidas. Aun si Viktor aún no estaba seguro del porque parecía desagradarle tanto al otro patinador, la verdad del asunto estaba tan clara como el agua.

En cada entrevista o conversación en la que se le había preguntado, Yuuri Katsuki había dejado su meta completamente clara. _“¿Cuáles son tus metas para la siguiente competencia y para la siguiente temporada?”_ le habían preguntado los reporteros, y cada vez daba la misma respuesta. _“Mi meta es ganar el oro.”_

 _«_ _Y planeo vencer a Nikiforov para lograrlo_ _»_ Era el mensaje que sus ojos brindaban junto a su apariencia de desdeño. No había duda en la mente de nadie que viera al muchacho de que sus ojos estaban firmemente puestos en la posición que Viktor había mantenido por tanto tiempo, y que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para conseguirlo.

Una vez hubo un reportero que continuó presionando y presionando, esperando obtener una historia a pesar de lo fuertemente cerrado que Yuuri siempre parecía ser cada vez que el tema de Viktor era traído a la luz. Claramente había querido obtener información privilegiada, noticias sorprendentes para alimentar los rumores de la rivalidad, en lugar de una respuesta simple por parte de Yuuri.

 _“¿Planeas ganar el oro?”_ Le había preguntado el reportero cuando la conversación empezaba a llegar al final. _“¿Planeas destronar a Viktor Nikiforov como el actual Campeón del Mundo?”_

 _“Sí.”_ Había respondido Yuuri, y había un fuego en sus ojos y en su mirada que siempre estaba presente cuando el tema de la victoria era tratado.

 _“Si lo logras…”_ había continuado el reportero, pero Yuuri lo cortó antes de que si quiera terminara su enunciado.

 _“No “si”.”_ Había dicho. _“Cuando”_

Viktor estaba acostumbrado a ser a quien se debía derrotar, el obstáculo final que impedía que muchas personas obtuvieran lo que habían soñado y por lo que habían trabajado toda su vida. Incluso Chris, quien ahora era un amigo cercano, hablaba de su deseo de derrotar a Viktor y finalmente ganar el oro. Pero cuando Chris lo decía, las palabras eran de naturaleza amable, amigables. Quería ganar, poder derrotar a Viktor finalmente algún día y llegar a la cima del podio, pero no había ningún tipo de malicia o resentimiento en su tono cuando lo decía, además ellos ya habían discutido el tema en buenos términos anteriormente.

Con Yuuri Katsuki sin embargo, las palabras jamás sonaban amigables. Nunca en lo absoluto.

Viktor no podía comprenderlo. Los celos debían ser la razón para el enojo que el otro patinador siempre lanzaba en su dirección. Pero por su experiencia con Chris, Viktor sabía que se podía ser amigo de tus competidores, ser cercanos a pesar de la rivalidad que existía entre ellos, así que no entendía porque no podía tener eso con Yuuri también. Por qué Yuuri parecía odiarlo tanto y por tanto tiempo cuando Viktor solo quería hablar con él. Hablar, se amable, y algún día llegar a ser amigos porque Yuuri era fascinante y Viktor quería llegar a conocer todo de él. Desenterrar los secretos de aquella alma que solamente desnudaba en el hielo y que mantenía tan firmemente sellada y alejada de todos los demás.

Pero por el momento, Viktor mantenía la distancia y evitaba las preguntas que los reporteros amaban lanzarle, porque la última vez que había tratado de hablar con Yuuri Katsuki algo había salido mal. Algo había salido mal sin que él se diera cuenta de lo que había sucedido o de cómo podía arreglarlo, así que no quería arriesgarse a que sucediera de nuevo sin antes conocer más. Yakov le había dicho una vez que pasaba más tiempo metiendo la pata que patinando, y aunque Viktor usualmente ignoraba sus consejos, con la situacion como estaba había decido ignorar su instinto primario de apresurarse y ser impulsivo, y por una vez esperar antes de realizar cualquier movimiento.

Viktor tenía veintiún años y quería conocer a Yuuri Katsuki, sin importar el tiempo o lo mucho que eso le costara.

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor tenía veintidós y estaba celoso.

Había pasado casi un año desde que Yuuri había ganado su primera medalla de plata contra Viktor durante el último Campeonato Mundial, y había continuado con otra medalla de plata en el siguiente Grand Prix Final, la brecha entre ellos empezando a cerrarse gradualmente. Era algo emocionante, y Viktor se había vuelto a lanzar de lleno al patinaje, practicando hasta tarde en la noche y constantemente garabateando ideas para nuevas rutinas, música y saltos que preparar para las próximas competencias en donde se enfrentaría a Yuuri una vez más.

Yakov había estado complacido con el crecimiento de la inspiración e impulso de Viktor, pero no estaba tan feliz con la razón de ello.

 _“El muchacho es peligroso.”_ Le había dicho a Viktor una noche cuando la pista ya estaba cerrada y Viktor había pasado horas practicando. _“Jamás debes subestimar a alguien que realiza figuras obligatorias perfectamente al inicio de cada calentamiento como lo hace él. En mis tiempos él hubiera sido el indiscutible campeón y tú hubieras quedado mordiendo el polvo. Estás acostumbrado a estar en la cima del mundo Viktor, pero si no tienes cuidado, el muchacho te va a quitar eso.”_

A Viktor difícilmente le importaba la amenaza que Yuuri era pasa sus títulos. Esa misma amenaza era lo que ocasionaba que su corazón se acelerara y que cada competencia fuera emocionante, además no le importaba si perdía contra Yuuri Katsuki cada cierto tiempo. Sorprender a la audiencia siempre había sido su meta principal, y repentinamente el interés de esta se encontraba increíblemente en alto porque en cada competencia la misma pregunta se mantenía en la mente de todos. ¿Viktor Nikiforov sería capaz de mantener sus títulos o finalmente era la oportunidad de que Katsuki se llevara el oro a casa? Cada nueva competencia y cada nueva victoria se habían vuelto una sorpresa que Viktor había fallado tanto tiempo en poder conseguir.

Viktor sabía que Yakov simplemente estaba preocupado por él, pero no tenía por qué estarlo. Sí, era cierto que Yuuri era una amenaza para todo lo que Viktor había pasado construyendo su vida entera, ¿pero que era la vida sin un poco de desafío? También era cierto que la presencia de Yuuri Katsuki en el mundo del patinaje había empezado a causar una división que no siempre trabajaba a favor de Viktor, pero no era algo por lo que estuviera particularmente preocupado.

Había sido el favorito del mundo del patinaje durante mucho tiempo, y aunque eso continuaba siendo mayormente cierto, ahora había un significante subgrupo de fans que habían empezado a odiarlo en imitación al patinador que idolatraban. A Yakov le molestaba la situación, y Viktor admitía que no siempre era agradable durante las competencias cuando ahora había una porción de la multitud con deseos de verlo fallar. Algo que nunca le había sucedido antes. Pero aún tenía muchos fans propios, y las palabras que escuchaba no le molestaban demasiado. Yakov le había dicho varias veces que era demasiado relajado ante todo el asunto. Pero Viktor podía lidiar con el disgusto de un pequeño grupo de fans, si como recompensa tenía a Yuuri Katsuki patinando contra él.

Sin embargo, lo único que si le importaba, era que tan lejos de alcanzarlo se encontraba el otro patinador y que tanto progreso había hecho en los años que Viktor lo había conocido.

Durante el tiempo entre competencias, Viktor había visto muy poco del otro patinador, lo cual era normal. Yuuri Katsuki era notoriamente esquivo con los reporteros, fans y también otros patinadores. Siendo Phichit Chulanont, su amigo, una notable excepción. Además de ser la principal fuente de información de Viktor con respecto a Yuuri en las redes sociales.

El patinador tailandés también se encontraba siendo la fuente de los celos de Viktor ese día, observándolos reír juntos mientras Yuuri realizaba sus estiramientos para prepararse para su programa. Estaba celoso de su amistad.

Viktor había pasado años observando a Yuuri, queriendo llegar a conocerlo pero siendo incapaz de hacerlo por todo el odio y resentimiento que siempre parecían irradiar del otro patinador cada vez que estaba cerca. Yuuri era incluso más esquivo con él de lo que era con cualquier otro patinador, y siempre parecía desaparecer cada vez que Viktor se encontraba cerca. Solamente se le acercaba cuando era necesario, principalmente cuando se paraban juntos en el podio, prácticamente irradiando hostilidad.

Pero alrededor de su amigo parecía ser una persona completamente distinta. Jovial, alegre y franco, riendo y bromeando en una forma que Viktor solo había presenciado cuando esos dos estaban juntos. La risa de Yuuri era hermosa, y su sonrisa iluminaba su rostro entero, Viktor quería ser quien lo hiciera reír de esa manera algún día. Pero con la forma que Yuuri actuaba a su alrededor, aquello parecía ser solo un sueño imposible.

Con el pasar del tiempo, Viktor solo había llegado a sentirse más confundido con respecto a la razón de la hostilidad del otro patinador. Al inicio había pensado que los celos y el resentimiento por perder eran la causa de la cascada de negatividad que Yuuri irradiaba cada vez que estaba cerca, pero con los años aquello le parecía más improbable.

Yuuri era educado y agradable con todos los patinadores excepto Viktor, incluso con aquellos que lo vencían ocasionalmente durante las competencias clasificatorias o una que otra vez durante los Cuatro Continentes, en donde Viktor nunca patinaba. Como todos los patinadores, Yuuri no parecía disfrutar perder, pero nunca encaraba la derrota con la misma amargura que cuando era Viktor quien lo superaba en el podio. Yuuri Katsuki no era una persona rencorosa y maliciosa por naturaleza, Viktor se daba cuenda de ello por la forma en como trataba a todos menos a él. La naturaleza de su disgusto parecía ser personal, dirigida a Viktor y únicamente a él.

Durante varias noches de desvelo, Viktor había recordado y repasado su breve encuentro, tratando de entender qué pudo haber sucedido para que se generara tal nivel de desagrado en tan poco tiempo. Pero nunca lo conseguía. Debía haber más, algo que le faltaba por comprender, pero la verdad del hecho lo eludía. Y estaba seguro de que Yuuri nunca se lo diría si le preguntaba, considerando la frialdad con la que el otro patinador la trataba cada vez que estaban juntos.  

Yuuri patinaba hermosamente, desafiaba a Viktor y lo empujaba a ser mejor, además era cálido, formal y amable con todo el mundo menos él. Viktor aún estaba tan fascinado con Yuuri como siempre, y su deseo por conocer al muchacho solamente había aumentado. Quería lograr que Yuuri sonriera, riera y hablara con él de la misma manera que hacía con su amigo. Quería conocer a Yuuri porque el muchacho había traído a su vida algo que hacía que todo fuera más brillante, y Viktor quería agradecerle por ello.

Viktor había pasado mucho de su tiempo observando a Yuuri atentamente, tanto dentro como fuera del hielo, y había llegado a la feliz conclusión de que Yuuri tenía un alma hermosa. Algo que brillaba a través de la forma en que patinaba, la forma en que reía, y en cómo era atento con todos sus fans y con todos los que hablaba, excepto con Viktor.

Del otro lado de la habitación, Viktor continuó observando a Yuuri y a su amigo mientras hablaban y reían juntos. Phichit había hecho un comentario que había sido ahogado por el ruido de la habitación en donde estaban, y Yuuri se había reído tan fuerte que Viktor creyó que de seguro habrían lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, su nariz arrugándose adorablemente mientras lo hacía, y su voz brillante y llena de alegría. Mientras reía, Yuuri se giró ligeramente y de repente toda la alegría desapareció de su rostro en el momento que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Viktor.

Viktor sintió como su corazón se encogía ligeramente ante la vista, lo único que había estado haciendo era mirar y aun así su mera presencia parecía eliminar toda la felicidad del cuerpo de Yuuri. Esa era una de las razones por las que Viktor se había mantenido alejado, porque odiaba el hecho de ser la causa de su desdicha aun si no sabía el por qué. Enfocándose en el otro patinador, Viktor buscó en su rostro cualquier signo o razón para tal cambio en sus emociones, pero no encontró nada.

Antes de que pudiera tener la oportunidad de hacer algo mas, Yakov lo llamó desde el otro lado de la habitación y Viktor se vio forzado a apartar la mirada. Sería él quien patinaría primero en la competencia, por lo que ya era tiempo de que se dirigiera a la pista.

Mientras hacía su camino hacia la arena en donde miles de fans ya se encontraban coreando su nombre, Viktor esperaba que Yuuri lo estuviera observando. Había pantallas de televisión esparcidas por toda el área de patinadores en la que ambos habían estado hace solo unos minutos, pantallas que mostraban la pista donde todos los patinadores competirían, y  Viktor esperaba que Yuuri lo estuviera observando tan atentamente como Viktor siempre lo observaba a él. La rutina que patinaría estaba inspirada en Yuuri después de todo.

Viktor había coreografiado todas las rutinas que patinaría, había escogido la música y diseñado la rutina para llenar de emoción y contar una historia a todo aquel que lo viera. 

Su programa corto para esta temporada era especial para él ya que había sido diseñado con Yuuri en mente. Alguien que se rehusaba a dejar entrar a Viktor, pero a quien Viktor quería conocer de todas formas. La imagen de la rivalidad que los medios habían creado se encontraba más presente que nunca, pero Viktor sabía que sus sentimientos por Yuuri estaban muy alejados del odio y el resentimiento que todo el mundo pensaba que sentía. Aquellos sentimientos se hacían más fuertes cada año, y su deseo de conocer a Yuuri como algo más que un competidor solo aumentaba.

La [canción](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J0f63tEwkBE) que patinaba era un dueto cuya letra había llamado su atención desde el primero momento que la escuchó, y ahora la patinaba con todo su corazón, vertiendo todo lo que sentía en esa rutina. No podía hablarle a Yuuri apropiadamente, no cuando cada vez que se encontraban Yuuri se cerraba y se volvía tan duro y frío como el hielo sobre el que patinaba, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera hablar con él en lo absoluto. El patinaje era un idioma en sí mismo, uno que ambos habían pasado aprendiendo toda su vida. No estaba seguro de si Yuuri lo estaba observando, pero esperaba que así fuera.

Las palabras habían fallado con Yuuri, y podría parecer que nunca tendría la oportunidad de conocerlo como algo más que un competidor, pero Viktor esperaba que aun tuvieran tiempo. Además, él nunca había sido de los que se rendían rápido.

Luego de terminar su rutina, Viktor se dirigió al “kiss and cary” para recibir su puntaje, antes de hacerse camino hacia las gradas y observar al resto de los patinadores hacer su rutina. Había un patinador en específico que se encontraba ansioso por ver.

Cuando Yuuri entró al hielo para realizar su propia presentación, se veía enfocado, bloqueando todo lo demás mientras se preparaba para patinar. La [música](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z0DQxI3KM7o) que había escogido empezó a llenar el estadio, la melodía sonaba deprimente, casi insoportablemente triste, e hizo que el corazón de Viktor doliera. Y dolía mucho más porque Yuuri patinaba con esa misma desgarradora tristeza, las emociones recorriéndolo profundamente y derramándose en cada movimiento que hacía.

Yuuri tenía un don para patinar, la habilidad de tocar el corazón de todos los que lo observaban, de hacerlos sentir lo que él sentía mientras patinaba. Aquello había sido lo primero que había atrapado la atención de Viktor, y aquel don solo se había vuelto cada vez más poderoso a medida que Yuuri crecía, aprendía y mejoraba; hasta que finalmente se había convertido en un espectáculo para la vista. Viéndose impresionante sobre el hielo y sin que nadie fuera capaz de apartar la mirada.

Sin embargo, el patinaje de Yuuri no era la única cosa que había crecido con los años. El patinador en el hielo distaba mucho del niño de apariencia inocente que Viktor había visto por primera vez, llorando en soledad y luciendo terriblemente atemorizado. Ahora su figura estaba llena de elegancia y confianza, y su rostro había madurado considerablemente en los años que habían pasado.

Los huesos de sus mejillas se habían afilado y lo último de aquella redondez infantil había desaparecido de sus facciones, dejándolo con una apariencia que había empezado a llamar la atención de varios. Su figura había cambiado también, volviéndose más alto y llenándose con el paso de los años hasta que llegó a ser completamente esbelto y agraciado. Delgado, pero con un poder escondido en su cuerpo que había sorprendido al mundo del patinaje varias veces, un aguante físico que no tenía comparación.

La resistencia era algo que Yuuri presionaba hasta el final cuando patinaba, salto tras salto siendo añadidos en la segunda mitad de su rutina hasta que Viktor podía notar las gotas de sudor bajando por su frente. Pero aun así continuaba patinando. Había una feroz determinación en todo lo que Yuuri hacía, y aquella era una de las cosas que lo hacían tan intrínsecamente hermoso.

Finalmente, Yuuri llegó al final de la rutina y la audiencia enloqueció a su alrededor. Viktor también le aplaudió porque el patinaje de Yuuri nunca fallaba en sorprenderlo y llenarlo de asombro. Cuando Yuuri salió del hielo fue recibido por su amigo, el cual saltó a abrazarlo y casi tira a Yuuri al suelo con su entusiasmo. Viktor los observó a ambos y volvió a sentir aquellos pequeños tirones de celos al ver lo fácil que Yuuri le sonreía a su amigo cuando a Viktor no lo había visto más que con desdén.

Luego de ser felicitado por su amigo, Yuuri se dirigió al “kiss and cry” para recibir su puntaje, y cuando se anunció, hubo una  enorme oleada de ruido viniendo desde la audiencia al tiempo que asimilaban la nueva información. La forma en la que el nombre de Yuuri había aparecido en la cima de la tabla de posiciones, estando incluso sobre el nombre del mismo Viktor.

—Parece que finalmente encontraste tu igual —. Había bromeado Chris más tarde esa noche.

Habían salido a beber luego de que los programas cortos terminaran, no era el tipo de salida alocada y salvaje por las que eran tan conocidos, sino una forma más tranquila de relajación. Ambos tenían que patinar el día de mañana, y a pesar de lo divertido que era beber y pasar tiempo con Chris, Viktor no era tan irresponsable como para beber la noche anterior a los programas libres, y su amigo tampoco lo era. Chris lo había convencido de salir para relajarse de los acontecimientos del día, y en realidad no se necesitaba mucho para convencer a Viktor.

Hizo un murmullo estando de acuerdo con las palabras de su amigo, una pequeña sonrisa formándose en su rostro mientras tomaba un sorbo del vaso frente a él. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que alguien había logrado acercase tanto a su puntaje, así que era emocionante saber que mañana tendría que esforzarse más y sorprender a la audiencia en una nueva y excitante manera para ser poder capaz de ganar.

—Siempre tuve la esperanza de ser yo quien te sacara de aquel pedestal sobre el que has estado parado por tanto tiempo —. Bromeó Chris mientras empujaba su hombro contra el de Viktor en forma juguetona. —Pero parece que Katsuki me venció. Pero los derrotaré a ambos algún día, marca mis palabras.

La conversación era meramente juguetona, así que Viktor se rio con él. Puede que existiera una rivalidad entre ellos dos, pero eran amigos antes que todo. El sabía lo mucho que el estar siempre en segundo lugar frustraba a Chris, pero era algo de lo que ya habían hablado antes y sabía que aquel sentimiento no creaba ningún tipo de rencor hacia Viktor.

—Estuvo asombroso el día de hoy —. Concordó Viktor. Chris le brindó una pensativa mirada ante sus palabras.

—Sí, lo estuvo —. Confirmó Chris, su voz sonando algo vacilante. —Pero pareces horriblemente complacido para ser alguien a quien Katsuki odia tan públicamente.

Viktor solo se encogió de hombros y tomó otro sorbo de su vaso, sintiendo el ardor del alcohol quemar por su garganta. Yuuri podría no gustar de él en este momento, pero un día Viktor sería capaz de descubrir el por qué, y finalmente podría romper aquel resentimiento que los mantenía apartados.

—Es solo que, hay algo en él —. Le dijo a Chris en lugar de mencionar sus más profundos pensamientos. —Me siento conectado a él de algún modo —. Atraído hacia él, quiso decir. Fascinado por él.

—Bueno, parece ser que la atracción es solo unilateral —. Bromeó Chris una vez más, pero había una pisca de seriedad su mirada. —He hablado con él antes y parece que genuinamente es una buena persona, pero hay algo acerca de ti que realmente parece odiar.

Viktor suspiró porque sabía que aquello era cierto, a pesar de lo mucho que le desagradara el hecho y lo poco que entendía las razones para ello.

—Lo sé —. Respondió, y Chris simplemente levantó una ceja mientras tomaba un sorbo de su vaso.

Viktor sabía que Chris no entendía su fascinación con Yuuri Katsuki, pero al menos no presionaba en cuanto al asunto ni tampoco hizo comentarios de ello durante el programa libre al día siguiente. Viktor patinaría antes que Yuuri, lo cual significaba que cuando hubiera terminado con su programa tendría tiempo para recibir sus puntajes y ver al otro patinador.

Su programa libre era diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiera intentado antes, algo nuevo para sorprender a la audiencia porque ahora tenía la pasión y el empuje para hacerlo otra vez, y aquella era una emocionante sensación. Una vez que terminó, Viktor se retiró a las gradas junto con Chris para observar la presentación de Yuuri.

La [canción](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wsaufVKyOxc) con la que Yuuri patinaba era un vals, una canción oscura y peligrosa que pareció enviar un destello de algo a través de Viktor en el instante mismo que reconoció el estilo de música.

La rutina no era una copia, estaba en realidad muy lejos de serlo. Era muy personal, única y maravillosa de observar, pero el núcleo de ello, la esencia, era indiscutiblemente familiar a algo que él mismo había hecho años atrás.

La primera vez que había visto a Yuuri, poco después de haber encontrado al muchacho llorando en soledad, Viktor había patinado una rutina con un vals muy similar al que Yuuri se encontraba realizando ahora mismo. Una danza con un compañero invisible, un hermoso desafío. Cada movimiento solo completo a medias, armonizado únicamente por aquella figura en el hielo que existía solo como un fantasma en la imaginación.

Y ahora Yuuri estaba haciendo lo mismo, la rutina siendo perfectamente única y perfectamente suya, pero las similitudes no podían ser negadas. Viktor sabía que Yuuri había visto su rutina aquel día, habían encontrado al otro muchacho observándolo desde las sombras a un lado de la pista justo antes de desaparecer. Podía ser una mera coincidencia, una inspiración inconsciente de una de las rutinas de Viktor, o incluso podía ser algún tipo de movimiento estratégico, pero el punto seguía siendo el mismo.

Yuuri observaba las rutinas de Viktor, tal como Viktor observaba las de Yuuri. Las había observado y había disfrutado aunque sea una de ellas lo suficiente como para que los elementos de esta se derramaran sobre su propio patinaje, y aquello hizo que el corazón de Viktor saltara en su pecho. Porque si Yuuri se encontraba patinando algo aunque sea mínimamente inspirado en el propio trabajo de Viktor, entonces Yuuri tal vez no lo odiaba tanto como todo el mundo creía.

Los pensamientos aún se encontraban consumiendo a Viktor una vez que Yuuri finalizó su propia rutina y abandonó el hielo para recibir su puntaje, por lo que casi se pierde el anuncio hecho por el alto parlante. Fue sólo cuando el ruido de la multitud a su alrededor se elevó hasta convertirse en un rugido ensordecedor que Viktor finalmente salió de sus pensamientos, observando como el nombre de Yuuri se colocaba justo debajo del suyo en la tabla de posiciones una vez más. Sus puntajes brillaban desde la pantalla y pudo notar cuan impresionantemente cerca quedaron del otro, Yuuri colocándose debajo únicamente por un punto.

Era lo más cerca que nadie había estado de derrotar Viktor en mucho tiempo, que incluso él se sentía decepcionado de que Yuuri no lo hubiera logrado. Viktor amaba ganar, pero la rutina de Yuuri había sido exquisita, y se hubiera sentido orgulloso de ser superado por algo tan especial. No era como si quisiera perder, pero si sucedía, entonces perdería ante Yuuri Katsuki con una sonrisa.

En el “Kiss and cry”, Yuuri lucía devastado por los resultados. Viktor quería ir allí para consolarlo, ofrecerle sus felicitaciones por dos rutinas tan bellamente realizadas, pero sabía que no podía. La última vez que había tratado de elogiar a Yuuri, todo le había salido en contra. Y con el otro patinador luciendo tan desgarradoramente infeliz, Viktor simplemente no quería arriesgarse a hacerlo peor.

Más tarde esa noche y bien entrada la mañana del día siguiente, Viktor rememoró los eventos de la competencia, reflexionando en ellos una y otra vez en su mente. Yuuri había reaccionado muy mal ante su mera presencia, pero al igual que antes había sido amable y amigable con todos los demás, siendo la persona que Viktor estaba seguro era en realidad. Había estado despampanante mientras patinaba en el hielo, lleno de emociones, y permitiéndole a Viktor observar un breve destello de aquella alma que tanto anhelaba conocer. Además, una de las rutinas que había patinado con tanta pasión había sido tan familiar en esencia a algo que él sabía que Yuuri había visto patinar a Viktor la primera vez que se encontraron.

Viktor tenía veintidós años y Yuuri Katsuki era un hermoso enigma. Uno del que Viktor no quería apartar la mirada jamás.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor tenía veintidós y se encontraba lleno de dolor.

Había sido un error. Un estúpido, estúpido error que le había costado caro. Muchas personas le habían advertido en el pasado acerca de los peligros del deporte al que le había entregado su vida. _“Todos los buenos patinadores terminan lesionados en algún momento”_  le habían dicho.   _“Solo tienes que rezar para que tu carrera no se arruine cuando suceda”_

Pero tal como siempre, él no había escuchado, y nada ni nadie podía impedirle presionar sus límites para llegar cada vez más lejos en el hielo. El leve dolor que empezaba a colarse lentamente por sus coyunturas debido a la presión a la cual sometía a su cuerpo una y otra vez, y todos los días después de la práctica sus pies se encontraban lastimados o sangrando debido al entrenamiento espartano que imponía sobre sí mismo. Pero al final de cuentas, el dolor siempre lo valía, y nunca había pensado que en verdad podría llegar a lesionarse algún día.

El era Viktor Nikiforov, estaba en la cima del mundo del patinaje y finalmente había vuelto a amarlo como antes, además tenía tantas cosas por hacer aún. Una parte de él siempre había creído que era invencible, y aquello solo hacía que la situacion doliera más porque de repente todo se había derrumbado a su alrededor.

Todo había sucedido durante una de las competencias clasificatorias. El “Skate Canada”, una competencia en la que Viktor había estado muchas veces antes. No había pasado nada de especial esa mañana, nada fuera de lo ordinario. La primera señal indicándole que algo cambiaría ese día había sucedió durante el calentamiento, justo antes del inicio de los programas cortos.

Viktor se encontraba deslizándose sobre el hielo, repasando sus rutinas y perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando repentinamente lo notó, sentado en las gradas e inconfundible ante los ojos de Viktor. Yuuri Katsuki, quien no llevaba la ropa de patinaje con la cual Viktor estaba tan acostumbrado a verlo, sino que iba vestido casualmente y se encontraba sentado junto a un hombre que Viktor reconoció como su entrenador, ambos observando a los patinadores en la pista. Verlo allí descolocó tanto a Viktor que casi tropieza, pero se recuperó antes de caer.

Dio una rápida mirada a su alrededor, tratando de descifrar que demonios Yuuri Katsuki se encontraba haciendo en el “Skate Canada”. Unos cuantos días antes, Viktor lo había observado ganar el oro en el “Skate America”, pero no había esperado ver al muchacho en persona sino hasta el Grand Prix Final. Luego de un par de segundos de frenética confusión, otro patinador pasó a velocidad junto a Viktor. Su sonrisa era brillante mientras saludaba con la mano hacia las gradas, y Viktor repentinamente comprendió.

Phichit Chulanont se encontraba participando en la misma competencia que él, un hecho que Viktor había ignorado hasta entonces. Por supuesto que Yuuri había venido para apoyar a su amigo. Era muy bien sabido que ambos eran cercanos, además Viktor había visto a Phichit estar presente en muchas de las competencias de Yuuri con anterioridad. Tenía sentido que aquello sucediera también en viceversa.

Durante el tiempo que faltaba antes de que comenzara la competencia, Viktor no pudo evitar que sus ojos se mantuvieran dirigidos hacia el lugar arriba en las gradas en donde Yuuri se encontraba sentado. Cuando Phichit realizó su presentacion, Viktor presenció la rutina a través del orgullo y el gozo reflejados en el rostro de Yuuri. Y cuando el muchacho tailandés finalmente terminó, Viktor observó como Yuuri lo jalaba hasta atraparlo en un aplastante abrazo, elogiando su rutina con una felicidad que destilaba de cada poro de su cuerpo.

Yuuri sentía las emociones intensamente, y se mostraban tan libremente cuando él se lo permitía, tanto que era imposible no sentir lo mismo, por lo que Viktor se encontró sonriendo a pesar de que el familiar tirón de los celos empezaba a hacerse presente. Todo porque Yuuri nunca lo había observado de esa manera, sin importar lo mucho que lo deseara.

Cuando finalmente fue su turno para patinar, Viktor no lograba sacar de su cabeza la imagen y los sentimientos que esta le provocaban. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde su primer encuentro con Yuuri Katsuki, desde que lo había visto patinar por primera vez y algo se había retorcido dentro de él,  lo cual solo había crecido con los años a tal punto que lo había consumido casi por completo. Ya había pasado casi la misma cantidad de tiempo desde que hubo intentado hablar con el muchacho por primera vez, desde que habían formado una conexión; porque de algún modo Viktor creía que su espíritu  y el de Yuuri podían congeniar, así que quería conocerlo mejor. 

Pero la conversación había terminado muy mal, y Viktor no había sido capaz de arreglarlo ni de encontrar una buena oportunidad para intentarlo de nuevo. La paciencia no era una virtud por la cual fuera conocido, había sido difícil mantenerse alejado, y finalmente aquella paciencia había empezado a agotársele. ¿Podría ser tiempo para que tratara de hablarle a Yuuri de nuevo? El otro patinador podía aún ser tan hostil como siempre, algo que Viktor había esperado que desapareciera con los años y que no había sucedido, pero Viktor estaba seguro de que podría sobreponerse a ello si encontraba la causa de su actitud y finalmente resolvía el misterio que era Yuuri Katsuki.

Los pensamientos acerca de Yuuri continuaban atormentándolo aun mientras trataba de completar su rutina. Yuuri había sido como una luz en la oscuridad, una brisa de aire fresco que le había devuelto una vida al mundo de Viktor que este no se había percatado que había perdido sino hasta que la había recuperado.

Al inicio, Viktor había estado fascinado por Yuuri. Por la forma en que patinaba, por la persona detrás de ese patinaje, y por los pequeños retazos de su verdadero “yo” que Viktor podía ver en el hielo cuando se encontraba más abierto y vulnerable. A través de los años, su fascinación no había hecho más que crecer, al igual que la complejidad y el misterio que rodeaban Yuuri y todo lo que este hacía y sentía.

Pero a medida que observaba a Yuuri Katsuki, algo más que simple fascinación había crecido dentro de Viktor  a través de los años. Yuuri tenía un corazón noble y una hermosa  sonrisa, y aunque en público se mantenía reservado, cuando permitía que sus sentimientos flotaran libremente en el hielo era muy claro que el muchacho sentía las emociones con mucha profundidad y en una forma que Viktor reconocía a la perfección, porque aquella era la misma forma en que él se había sentido toda su vida. Yuuri trabajaba duro y con una devoción que pocos lograban alcanzar, además se encontraba completamente dedicado al hielo al igual que Viktor. Era apasionado e intrigante, y Viktor quería saber todo acerca de él, todo lo que mantenía oculto del resto del mundo.

Quería hacer que Yuuri riera y sonriera en que aquella forma que él sabía que era posible, aun si nunca lo había hecho por él mismo. Quería pasar horas hablando con Yuuri acerca de cualquier tema que encontrara. Quería conocerlo y que este llegara a conocer a Viktor también.

Y fue en ese momento, mientras se encontraba distraído pensando en Yuuri y estúpidamente sin prestar atención a lo que debería estar enfocado, que aquello sucedió.

Viktor saltó, algo que había hecho incontables veces antes y que por ello debía haber salido bien, pero repentinamente las cosas no se dieron como debían. El salto fue difícil. Un cuádruple lutz que le había tomado cientos de horas de práctica y dolor lograr aprender, pero que había dominado ya hace tanto tiempo como para asumir que nunca cometería un error de nuevo.

Pero había cometido un error. Había estado demasiado distraído como para prestar atención apropiadamente, demasiado confiando de sus propias habilidades. Y tan pronto como su patín volvió a tocar el hielo, Viktor supo que era una causa perdida. Estaba completamente fuera de balance y el aterrizaje salió mal. El dolor recorrió su pierna cuando esta volvió a hacer contacto con la dura superficie, el impulso del salto empujándolo hacia el frente y provocando que golpeara el hielo y chocara dolorosamente contra la barrera que separaba la pista de las gradas donde se encontraban los espectadores.

A la distancia, Viktor escuchó el sonido de la música siendo cortada, pero apenas fue capaz de reconocerlo porque la agonía recorría su pierna como si de fuego se tratara, y ni siquiera la fría superficie de hielo sobre la que se encontraba acostado podía calmar su dolor.

Sintiendo la humillación de haber fallado tan públicamente en algo tan estúpido, Viktor se empujó hasta quedar sobre sus rodillas y trató de levantarse, determinado a continuar. Pero una aguda punzada de dolor sacudiéndose a través de su ya dolorido cuerpo lo detuvo. Tan intensa que fue incapaz de suprimir el grito que subió por su garganta en respuesta.

El ruido hizo eco a través de lugar y Viktor se giró de modo que su rostro estaba ahora en dirección al techo en lugar del hielo que lo había traicionado, cerró sus ojos deseando desaparecer el agudo picor de aquellas lágrimas que peleaban por salir.

De repente, sintió la cálida presión de una mano sobre su hombro y abrió los ojos para encontrar a un médico inclinándose sobre él en el hielo y tratando de colocarlo sobre una camilla. Temblorosamente, Viktor lo empujó, incapaz de preocuparse de si el gesto había sido grosero. Sentía mucho dolor, pero no podía permitirse demostrarlo. Había demasiadas miradas puestas en él, la presión y las expectativas que venían junto con el título de “leyenda viviente” no daban lugar para debilidades.

En lugar de subir la camilla, Viktor tomó el brazo que le ofrecía el segundo medico que se había apresurado a ayudarle, poniendo la mayor cantidad de peso que podía sobre él, y haciendo una mueca otra vez al poner presión sobre su pierna lastimada, conteniendo otro grito de dolor.

Tan pronto como se atrevió a moverse, Viktor se hizo camino con dificultad por el hielo hasta donde Yakov se encontraba esperando por él, luciendo más preocupado de lo que Viktor lo había visto jamás. En el fondo de su mente, Viktor registró que la audiencia había empezado a lanzar gritos de ánimo una vez más, demostrándole su apoyo aun si había fallado. Razón por la cual se giró para ondear su mano en reconocimiento hacia ellos, antes de permitir que Yakov y los médicos lo guiaran fuera del lugar.

No podía permitirse dirigir su mirada hacia las gradas en donde sabía que Yuuri Katsuki se encontraba sentado y observando, pero los pensamientos acerca del otro muchacho no lo abandonaron ni siquiera mientras era llevado al hospital para que trataran su pierna lesionada, permaneciendo incluso mucho tiempo después cuando ya se encontraba en Rusia otra vez. Con Makkachin sintiéndose cálido a su lado y brindándole confortantes lamidas a las manos de Viktor, intentando que se sintiera mejor en la única forma que el conocía.

Viktor había esperado que todo mejorara  una vez que estuviera de regreso en Rusia, pero las cosas en realidad se pusieron peor. El daño que el mal salto había ocasionado en su pierna era lo suficientemente malo como para que Yakov le prohibiera siquiera intentar patinar por lo que quedaba de la temporada. Cuando Viktor había preguntado acerca de cuándo sería capaz de volver al hielo, los doctores habían fruncido el ceño y murmurado cosas acerca de la terapia y las probabilidades, y Viktor supo exactamente lo que intentaban esconder tras aquellas errantes palabras.

La lesión era grave. No catastrófica, pero si lo suficientemente grave como para dejarlo fuera mínimo por una temporada entera, si es que no más. Tan grave que, si tenía la suficiente mala suerte, su pierna podría no volver a ser la misma. Y si eso sucedía, Viktor sabía que su vida habría terminado. 

Hace mucho tiempo atrás, Viktor le había vendido su alma al hielo y nunca se había arrepentido de ello. Pero ahora que el hielo le había sido arrebatado, Viktor se había dado cuenta de lo poco que le quedaba sin ello. Tenía su apartamento y a su amado Makkachin, además de sus  compañeros de pista y unos cuantos amigos del mundo del patinaje como Chris. Pero desde que podía recordar, su vida había girado alrededor del deporte que amaba. Y ahora que no lo tenía, el mundo le parecía repentinamente mucho más vacío y aterrador.

A medida que los días pasaban, Viktor trató de llenar su tiempo libre con cosas que lo distrajeran del dolor en su pierna y en su corazón, pero nada parecía funcionar. A veces llevaba a Makkachin a caminar, pero incluso hacer aquello era doloroso y solo duraba por breves periodos de tiempo hasta que se veía forzado a detenerse. Pasaba mucho de su tiempo en la pista, necesitando estar cerca aun si no se le permitía entrar al hielo. Eventualmente, Yakov se cansó de su depresión y le prohibió incluso hacer eso, diciéndole que fuera y viviera su vida, que mejorara sin sentir aquella maldita lastima hacia sí mismo.

Viktor sabía que Yakov simplemente estaba preocupado por él, y podía entender el por qué. Sabía que era patético que tuviera veintidós y no tuviera ni idea de que más hacer aparte del patinaje, pero tristemente era así. La idea de que tal vez nunca sería capaz de volver pesaba sobre él cada minuto del día.

Cuando Yakov y Georgi viajaron a Moscú para la “Rostelecom Cup”, Viktor fue con ellos. Yakov tuvo lastima de él y escogió no cuestionar su decisión, por lo cual Viktor estaba agradecido. Ver la “Rostelecom Cup” al menos le daría una excusa para sentirse conectado al mundo del patinaje otra vez, aun si no podía competir. Y también había una parte de él, la cual era más grande de lo qué jamás admitiría en voz alta, que quería estar en la competición porque Yuuri Katsuki patinaría en ella. Yuuri ya lo había inspirado una vez antes cuando había empezado a sentir que perdía su propósito en la vida, y una infantil parte en Viktor esperaba que el muchacho fuera capaz hacerlo una vez más, aun si este no tenía idea del impacto que había causado en la vida de Viktor.

Se había mantenido oculto durante la competencia, no queriendo ser visto por los fans y los reporteros que siempre se encontraban asechando cada uno de sus movimientos, pero de todos modos había podido verla. La competencia fue justamente intensa, aunque ni de cerca al nivel que él sabía sería el Grand Prix Final. Sin embargo, aquello que destacó para él de sobre todas las cosas, fue la presentación de Yuuri Katsuki.

Fue bueno, Yuuri siempre lo era, pero la emoción y pasión que usualmente llenaban su patinaje se encontraban ahora extrañamente ausentes. Viktor lo había observado lo suficiente como para conocer bien su estilo normal de patinaje, y esta vez había algo mecánico en la forma que Yuuri se movía, como si simplemente se estuviera moviendo por inercia en lugar de derramar su alma y corazón en su patinaje de aquella forma a la Viktor había llegado a acostumbrarse.

Era doloroso de ver, e hizo que Viktor se preguntara el qué había sucedido para que su presentacion estuviera tan fuera de lugar.

Luego de que la competencia terminara y las medallas fueran entregadas, Viktor se marchó, deslizándose fuera del lugar sin ser notado y regresando a su hotel. Trató de distraerse por unas cuantas horas pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles, así que eventualmente se rindió. Decidiendo al final salir y aventurarse en la fría noche de Moscú, sabiendo lo que necesitaba incluso si su raciocinio le indicaba lo extraño que era aquello en realidad.

El hielo era la única constante en su vida y estar a su alrededor lo calmaba, lo ayudaba a pensar, y era confortable en un modo que nada más lo era. Aun si no podía patinar para dejar sus sentimientos en el hielo tal como estaba acostumbrado, el simple hecho de estar cerca de la pista de hielo sería mejor que nada.

Habían unas cuantas pistas locales cerca de donde se estaba quedando, pero conocía una de ellas en particular. Era una pista que Yakov había usado anteriormente cuando sus patinadores se encontraban compitiendo en la Rostelecom, y Viktor la recordaba lo suficientemente bien como para llegar hasta allí y convencer a la dueña para que lo dejara patinar aun después del horario de cierre.

—Ya hay alguien más allí dentro —. Le había dicho la mujer, y Viktor parpadeó un poco sorprendido. Era inusual encontrar una pista de hielo comercial como esa siendo ocupada fuera de horario. 

—Un muchacho extranjero. Amable, pero no hablaba ni una palabra en ruso —. Añadió ella, y Viktor se preguntó ausentemente si tal vez era alguno de los patinadores de la copa. Ellos eran probamente los únicos extranjeros que escogerían patinar fuera de horario en una pequeña pista en Moscú tan cerca del estadio, pero seguía siendo bastante inusual. Después de un largo día de competencia, la mayoría únicamente quería comer o dormir, y eran muy pocos los que como Viktor llevaban el patinaje tan profundamente arraigado a su sangre que les resultaba mejor que cualquier técnica de relajación para calmar sus mentes.

Esperando que al otro patinador no le importara compartir su espacio en la pista por un tiempo, en especial porque Viktor ni siquiera era capaz de patinar, el ruso se hizo camino hacia las puertas dobles que daban a la entrada de la pista, empujándolas suavemente para no sobresaltar a la persona dentro.

Al entrar en la habitación, lo primero que Viktor registró fue lo oscuro que estaba. Las luces principales habían sido apagadas por la noche y solo el débil brillo de las lámparas esparcidas alrededor de las paredes daba algo de brillo a la habitación, bañándola en un resplandor amarillo que le daba la apariencia de fotografía antigua. Lo siguiente que notó fue el silencio casi total en el lugar, la quietud solo siendo rota por el rítmico sonido de  cuchillas cortando el hielo. Y finalmente, Viktor notó al patinador que se encontraba en la pista.

El rostro del hombre se encontraba oculto por las grandes sombras que se proyectaban en la habitación, pero Viktor reconocería ese estilo de patinaje en cualquier lado. Yuuri Katsuki estaba solo en la pista, deslizándose con la gracia y habilidad que lo distinguía  de todos los demás. Las emociones llenando sus movimientos en aquella forma que había estado prominentemente ausente durante el día de competencia. Mientras patinaba, su rostro pasó por un destello de luz y Viktor pudo notar que tenía los ojos cerrados, demasiado atrapado en su propia rutina como para notar lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Aun con sus ojos cerrados, Yuuri se lanzó dentro de otra pirueta que casi dejó sin aliento a Viktor. Era tan hermoso cuando patinaba, y verlo de esa forma estaba más allá de cualquier expectativa. La primera vez que había visto patinar a Yuuri, Viktor supo que el muchacho encarnaba perfectamente lo que había hecho que Viktor se enamorara del patinaje y del hielo en primer lugar, y Yuuri había revivido aquel amor sin que se darse cuenta. Y ahora estaba viéndolo patinar una vez más, causando que Viktor apenas pudiera respirar porque Yuuri Katsuki nunca fallaba en sorprenderlo e inspirarlo, y esta vez no había sido la excepción.

Fue solamente después de unos momentos que algo más llamó la atención de los sentidos de Viktor, algo familiar que demandaba ser reconocido. Yuuri hacía música con su cuerpo mientras patinaba, una melodía silente pero que se podía escuchar claramente a la vez,  una [melodía](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nRaMOka3xzo) que se le hacía extrañamente familiar. Lo observó por unos cuantos segundos más, extasiado, y luego Yuuri se lanzó hacia un salto, un bajo triple flip, y Viktor repentinamente se dio cuenta de que era aquello tan familiar acerca de lo que veía.

Yuuri estaba patinando una rutina suya. Una rutina de hace mucho tiempo atrás, una de cuando había sido solo un niño sintiéndose en la cima del mundo y actuando como si nada nunca pudiese ser capaz de bajarlo de allí. Una rutina que había realizado acerca del amor, y una que había hecho muy bien, porque el amor era un ideal hermoso. Uno que esperaba poder conocer un día.

Pero Yuuri no lo estaba interpretando de la misma forma que Viktor había hecho aquella vez. Había amor entrelazado en que cada parte que patinaba, en cada movimiento, cada giro. Un amor, preocupación y dedicación que eran muy reales y verdaderos, y mucho más de lo que Viktor jamás pudo haber imaginado o esperado.

La rutina era perfecta, una copia que era mucho más impresionante que la original, y Viktor no pudo apartar la mirada. Yuuri había tomado la rutina y la había replicado con una precisión que solo podía nacer de incontables horas de práctica y observación, y luego la había llenado de un amor tan puro, verdadero, y más valioso que cualquier trofeo o medalla.

Viktor no tenía idea de por qué Yuuri Katsuki se encontraba patinando una de sus viejas rutinas, pero quería llegar a saberlo más que nada. El otro patinador había sido únicamente hostil con él, pero para que hubiera aprendido y replicado su programa libre del Junior Grand Prix Final con tanta perfección, debía existir algo mas escondido tras aquella fachada de odio, algo que Viktor nunca había visto antes. El tipo de amor que se encarnaba en cada movimiento que Yuuri había patinado simplemente no podía haber nacido de aquellas emociones negativas que demostraba con tanta claridad cuando Viktor estaba cerca. Había algo más. Viktor no sabía lo que era, pero estaba determinado a descubrirlo.

Yuuri claramente no lo amaba, su obvio disgusto dejaba al menos eso en claro. Pero debía sentir algo por Viktor, algo que había mantenido en secreto por quien sabe cuántos años. Algo que lo había llevado a aprender y a realizar una de las mejores y más emotivas rutinas que Viktor había patinado jamás, solo y sin que nadie que pudiera verlo. Algo que lo había llevado a incorporar otra de las rutinas de Viktor en una de sus propias y mejores rutinas competitivas, ya fuera conscientemente o no.

Algo que lo había llevado a sentirse inspirado por el patinaje de Viktor, tal como Viktor había sido inspirado por el de Yuuri. Porque Viktor tal vez nunca lo había notado de forma consiente anteriormente, ya que se encontraba muy bien escondido. Pero una vez que supo dónde mirar, Viktor notó varios elementos suyos en las rutinas que Yuuri realizaba. Eran detalles diminutos, la forma en que se preparaba para los saltos y en como realizaba algunas de sus piruetas. Viktor ya lo había visto antes en fans que copiaban su estilo, pero era diferente con Yuuri porque él había tomado aquellos elementos y los había convertido en suyos, mezclándolos sin problemas con las partes de sí mismo que hacían que su patinaje fuera tan especial y único.

Yuuri Katsuki era ahora más misterioso que nunca, pero Viktor sabía una cosa con seguridad. Había algo en él, una parte que permanecía siempre escondida del mundo y que solo se mostraba en momentos como este cuando Yuuri creía que estaba solo, una parte que no odiaba a Viktor en lo absoluto.

Mientras la rutina empezaba a llegar a su final, Yuuri se deslizó en una hermosamente ejecutada pirueta camel, sus ojos cerrados. Viktor se retiró, no queriendo ser notado. Quera hablar con Yuuri, desenterrar los secretos de su alma, pero se había entrometido sin intención en un momento privado, e incluso él sabía que aquel no era un buen momento. Al menos no aún.

Tiempo después, una vez que hubo regresado a San Petersburgo, Viktor se metió de lleno a entrenar en un modo que sorprendió incluso a Yakov. Luego de varias semanas de andar deprimido y sentir lástima por sí mismo, Viktor sabía que el cambio en él debió parecer dramático, pero no podía explicarle a nadie más el  porqué de este. Lo que había presenciado era demasiado privado como para contarlo, así que simplemente se encogió de hombros cuando Yakov le preguntó y dijo que simplemente estaba aburrido y que necesitaba empezar a entrenar antes de enloquecer por completo.

Debido a su pierna, Viktor aún tenía prohibido entrar al hielo. Pero la terapia física era un buen primer paso. Fue más doloroso y frustrante de lo que Viktor hubiera esperado, pero sabía que tenía que superar aquel obstáculo si quería volver a pisar el hielo.

Una vez más, Yuuri Katsuki le había regresado algo especial a su vida, y aquello había inspirado a Viktor a continuar, a ser mejor. Porque si no lo hacía, entonces no volvería a patinar en el mismo hielo que Yuuri Katsuki y aquello no era una opción.

Observar como Yuuri patinaba su rutina con aquella belleza y profundidad de sentimientos, le habían recordado a Viktor la razón por la que amaba el patinaje y lo mucho que deseaba competir de nuevo. Lo había inspirado, causando que pasara noches en vela con una libreta en frente de él, creando nuevas rutinas para la próxima temporada. Porque aunque había existido cierta preocupación de que su lesión fuera capaz de dejarlo fuera para siempre, ahora mismo Viktor se rehusaba a dejar que eso pasara.

Pero sobre todo, aquella experiencia le había mostrado un lado de Yuuri que nunca había visto antes y que era hermoso. Quería ver más, conocer más, y ahora más que nunca sabía que había mucho más acerca de Yuuri Katsuki de lo que nadie más sabía o esperaba. Y quería ser él quien descubriera todo aquello. Llegar a tener la confianza de la persona que había tenido tan profundo efecto en su vida, y llegar a estar cerca de Yuuri simplemente porque no podía pensar en nada que deseara con más intensidad en esta vida.

Durante los primeros días de su rehabilitación, Yakov se había rehusado a decirle a la prensa que Viktor estaría de regreso para la siguiente temporada. Aún había tantas dudas como posibilidades acerca de la velocidad de su recuperación, por lo que Yakov quería ir a por lo seguro, lo cual era algo sobre lo cual él y Viktor estaban en desacuerdo. Los rumores acerca de que Viktor estaría ausente por años volaban por todo el mundo del patinaje, rumores de que sería forzado a retirarse para siempre. Pero había una persona que parecía no estar dispuesta a aceptar aquella posibilidad.

Viktor observó a Yuuri Katsuki ganar el Grand Prix Final por primera vez, y se maravilló de lo fascinante que era verlo con su victoria y de lo mucho que se lo merecía. Lo había observado ir y ganar el Cuatro Continentes y el Campeonato Mundial en una maravillosa demostración de talento que había tenido a todos, incluyendo a Viktor, al borde de sus asientos. Luego de que terminara la competencia, un reportero lo había acorralado y le había empezado a hacer preguntas, las cuales inevitablemente se habían direccionado hacia Viktor tal como siempre.

 _— ¿Cómo te sientes acerca de los rumores de que tu rival, Viktor Nikiforov, podría llegar a retirarse?_ —. Le había preguntado el reportero, ignorando lo incomodo que Yuuri lucía a medida que se le acercaba más _._ — _¿Cuáles son tus pensamientos acerca de la próxima temporada?_

— _Espero poder enfrentar a Nikiforov en la próxima temporada_ —. Había respondido Yuuri, ignorando por completo la insinuación de que Viktor podría no regresar.

Viktor había forzado a Yakov a anunciar su regreso al día siguiente y se presionó a sí mismo más fuerte que nunca. Parecería un desprecio hacia Yuuri si no regresaba lo más pronto posible, y después de todo lo que Yuuri había hecho por él, simplemente no podía permitir que eso pasara.

Desde el primer momento en que Viktor Nikiforov había posado su mirada sobre Yuuri Katsuki, este había sabido que era especial. Pero finalmente Viktor había empezado a notar que tanto lo era en realidad.

Había estado fascinado con Yuuri por años y había admirado casi todo acerca de él. Gradualmente empezó a notar como sus sentimientos crecían y cambiaban, sucediendo lentamente con cada nueva pieza que descubría de Yuuri. Su determinación y dedicación. El cómo patinaba tan hermosamente que parecía hacer música con su cuerpo. La forma en que sonreía y reía. La feroz pasión que ardía dentro de él y que lo llevaba a intentar una y otra vez aun si era derrotado, hasta que finalmente llegó a estar más cerca de Viktor de lo que nadie había logrado jamás. La forma en que presionaba a Viktor a ser mejor con simplemente ser él mismo, la forma en que le había devuelto el significado a la vida de Viktor más de una vez.

Viktor llevaba mucho tiempo sabiendo hacia donde lo llevaría el camino por el que se encontraba caminando, pero antes había estado cayendo lentamente. Luego había visto a Yuuri patinar su rutina y de repente todo había empezado a darse rápidamente y al mismo tiempo, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Tampoco era como si quisiera hacerlo.

Viktor Nikiforov tenía veintitrés años y estaba completamente enamorado de Yuuri Katsuki.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de autor:
> 
> Bienvenidos de vuelta!  
> Este capitulo puede ser un poco diferente a lo que están acostumbrados, pero el siguiente volverá a la estructura de tiempo normal con los comentarios en las redes sociales y todo eso. La única razón por la que este capítulo es tan diferente es porque es el prólogo, y ya que mucho de los primeros capítulos de umfb&mha es acerca de patinaje, no iba hacer que se sentaran a leer todo desde el principio considerando que ya saben quiénes ganan y eso! Así que, en lugar de eso, aquí tienen un curso intensivo de 17k acerca de cómo Viktor se enamoró, y la diversión ni siquiera ha comenzado!
> 
> Nota de la traductora:
> 
> Y… aquí estamos una vez más! XD 
> 
> Siento la demora, no conté con que mi gatita se enfermaría :’v 
> 
> Pero ya estamos de vuelta. Y bueno, este cap cubre el lado de Viktor de los cap del 1 al 7 de umfb&mha. Lo que significa que lo que sigue es el pov de Viktor del cap 8 y ya sabemos lo que sucede en el cap 8 7w7  
> La cosa se pone intensa con rapidez!!  
> Esta segunda parte, a diferencia de la anterior, no esta tan avanzada. Reiya-san demorará en subir un par de caps porque está en etapa de exámenes. Así que las actualizaciones serán menos seguidas que con la primera parte. Solo para que no se deseperen :3 
> 
> Recuerden revisar el fic original y pasar por el blog de Reiya-san en [ tumblr](https://kazliin.tumblr.com) . Pueden ir a la sección de “useful links” donde encontraran varios fanarts que le han dedicado a Reiya-san con escenas del fic :3  
> Les dejo unos adelantos que Reiya-san dejó en su tumbrl acerca, de lo que veremos en esta nueva parte de la serie “Rivals”:  
> Yakov: “Ese muchacho no quiera nada más que destrozarte, y cada vez que vuelves a él solo le das más poder sobre ti. Mantente alejado de él, Vitya.”  
> Mila: “¿Quién lo hubiera creído? Viktor Nikiforov enamorado de un playboy.”  
> Chris: “Es un juego muy peligroso en el que estás metido Viktor, más peligroso para ti que para él.”
> 
> Y… eso sería todo!  
> Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron la primera parte y ahora están de vuelta para fangirlear conmigo en esta segunda!!  
> Sus comentarios y opiniones siempre son apreciados tanto por mi como por Reiya-san :D  
> Nos estamos leyendo!  
> Pd. Recuerden revisar “Rivals series: Lo que se dice en tumbrl” para información extra :D  
> Pueden leerlo en [ wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/390019690-rivals-series-lo-que-se-dice-en-tumblr-en-defensa) o [ fanfiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12420421/2/Rivals-Series-Lo-que-se-dice-en-tumblr)


	2. Burn With You Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni el FanFic me pertenecen. Solo tengo crédito por la traducción y adaptación al español.
> 
>  
> 
> Traducción realizada con permiso de la autora.

 

**[Katsuki Yuuri – Programa Ganador De La Medalla De Oro]**

1,074,127 vistas

 

Comentarios · 2294

 

Comentarios Principales ˅

 

 **Linneakou** [hace 13 días]

Esta rutina es tan hermosa, se merecía el oro por completo!

Ver las 69 respuestas ˅

**mmeishi** [hace 1 hora]

Concuerdo con todos los comentarios de arriba. Esta rutina es buena, pero patinó mucho mejor en el Skate America. Y si Nikiforov hubiera estado allí, para nada pienso que hubiera podido ganar el oro.

 **totally-am-not-a-witch** [hace 10 minutos]

^^^ Concuerdo

 

 **cmdrrockhard** [hace 4 días]

Es increíble lo mucho que Katsuki ha crecido como patinador durante estos años! Lo amo tanto!!

Ver las 34 respuestas ˅

**mywanderlustqueen** [hace 2 horas]

Y no es solo su patinaje lo que ha mejorado con los años ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Podría cortarme con esos pómulos!

 **deadlychildartemis** [hace 1 ora ]

Lo c vdd! En sus viejos videos era un niño súper tierno, pero joder que la pubertad le pegó bien!

 

 **sageandginger** [hace 7 días]

Seh seh seh, Katsuki es bueno y todo pero no puedo esperar a que el verdadero rey del patinaje regrese. La temporada pasada fue aburrida sin Viktor!

Ver las 28 respuestas˅

**i-love-her-anyway** [hace 6 horas]

Viktor estará de regreso para la próxima temporada y no puedo esperar a ver como patea el trasero de Katsuki!

 **randompasser** [hace 2 horas]

Derrotará fácilmente a Katsuki la próxima temporada, de ninguna manera podría ganar contra Viktor. Simplemente no es posible!

 

_ Ver más comentarios _

 

 

* * *

 

 

Durante el transcurso de ese verano, Viktor entrenó más duro que nunca en años. La terapia física lo había ayudado a fortalecer su pierna de modo que podía regresar al hielo otra vez, pero aun así le tomó incontables horas en la pista poder regresar sus habilidades a lo que eran antes de aquel salto fallido que lo había sacado de competencia durante toda una temporada.

Muchos de sus compañeros de pista habían empezado a lanzarle extrañas miradas cuando lo encontraban entrenando antes que cualquier otro hubiera llegado al edificio y mucho después de que el último de ellos se fuera, pero a Viktor no le importaba. Nada era más importante que volver a estar en una condición óptima para patinar a tiempo para la Serie del Grand Prix. Sería allí cuando competiría contra Yuuri de nuevo, y el solo pensamiento lo llenaba de una emoción que no había sentido en años.

Viktor había seguido la carrera de Yuuri religiosamente durante su tiempo fuera del hielo, y aquello no se detuvo durante los meses que siguieron entre el Campeonato Mundial, en el cual observo a Yuuri ganar el oro, y la Serie del Grand Prix que se aproximaba rápidamente. Puede que Yuuri no estuviera patinando en competencias durante el verano,  pero aun así había una gran cantidad de videos suyos disponibles.

Para decepción de Viktor, Yuuri era una presencia bastante inactiva en el internet, y sus redes sociales se encontraban casi completamente vacías. Pero parecía que la suerte le había sonreído a Viktor en forma del amigo de Yuuri, Phichit, quien era casi tan adicto a las redes sociales como Viktor. El muchacho tailandés se encontraba constantemente activo y muchas de sus fotos y videos involucraban a Yuuri.

Viktor había observado cautivado como Yuuri patinaba su vieja rutina en la oscuridad de una vieja pista de hielo en Moscú, se había maravillado ante las emociones que fluyeron a través de su cuerpo por la belleza de su patinaje. Y desde aquel entonces, Viktor había estado desesperado por ver más. A pesar de que ya había visto todas las presentaciones de Yuuri, Viktor las repitió una y otra vez. Observando en su teléfono, y a través de la baja calidad de las viejas rutinas, a aquel hombre que inconscientemente había atrapado su corazón. Cuando se quedó sin rutinas para ver, Viktor se la pasó escaneando las cuentas varias de Phichit Chulanont para obtener pequeños vistazos de aquellos oscuros cabellos y negros ojos que conocía tan bien. 

Yuuri siempre lucía diferente fuera del hielo, mucho menos intenso y con aquella ligereza en su sonrisa y en su mirar que siempre se perdía desde el momento que posaba sus patines sobre la pista y se enfocaba por completo en su rutina. Verlo en las fotos con sus amigos era fascinante, sonriendo y riendo en momentos congelados en imágenes, con su cabello suelto y desordenado y sus gafas colgando de su nariz, viéndose tan diferente al hombre que había atraído la atención del mundo entero en el hielo, pero no por eso menos hermoso.

Y fotos no era lo único que había en aquella variedad de redes sociales del amigo de Yuuri. También había una numerosa cantidad de videos, y aunque Viktor nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, los había visto todos; enfocándose especialmente en aquellos donde Yuuri aparecía entrenando. El muchacho entrenaba tal como Viktor, durante largas horas y con una feroz determinación y devoción que no le permitían salir del hielo hasta que todo estuviera perfecto. Cada pequeño vistazo de aquello era suficiente para alimentar la calidez del amor que había florecido dentro del pecho de Viktor y que resplandecía con felicidad cada vez que veía a Yuuri.

Pero no era únicamente “amor” lo que Viktor sentía últimamente. Durante una de aquellas veces en las que se encontraba buscando videos de Yuuri entrenando para la próxima Serie del Grand Prix, Viktor se topó con un pequeño clip de Yuuri y su amigo parados lado a lado en la pista después de lo que parecía haber sido un largo día de práctica, riendo completamente sudoroso. Los ojos de Yuuri se hallaban brillantes y encendidos con regocijo, su cabello se encontraba pegado a su frente y gotas de sudor rodaban camino abajo por su cuello. Mientras reía, Yuuri utilizó su mano para tirar hacia atrás el cabello que caía húmedo sobre sus ojos, y Viktor pudo sentir su aliento atorándose en su pecho al tiempo que una familiar sensación recorría a través de su cuerpo.

Viktor no era extraño a sentir atracción, además ya antes había reconocido que Yuuri era una persona objetivamente muy atractiva. Pero durante años Viktor había estado más enfocado en la belleza de su patinaje y de su alma, en como sonreía, reía y era amable con todo el que no era Viktor. Fue solamente ahora, mientras observaba a Yuuri en ese momento exacto, que fue repentinamente golpeado por otro tipo de belleza que Yuuri poseía y que Viktor _deseó._

Deseaba pasar sus dedos por el cabello de Yuuri y besar aquellos labios sonrientes hasta que estuvieran desgastados y rojos y Yuuri se encontrara jadeando por una razón muy diferente al esfuerzo por patinar. No fue una revelación sorprendente, pero de todos modos tomó a Viktor con la guardia baja. Pero sabía que aquello era natural. Que desear conocer y estar con Yuuri eventualmente lo llevarían a sentir otro tipo de deseo muy diferente. Viktor tenía veintitrés y poseía experiencia en las cosas mundanas, aquello solo era una cosa más que agregar a la lista sinfín de cosas que lo atraían hacia Yuuri y que mantenían viva la llama que ardía dentro de su pecho, brillando cada vez más con cada pensamiento acerca del muchacho japonés.

Había estado enamorándose Yuuri Katsuki durante años, primero en forma gradual y  luego cayendo repentina y completamente hace unos cuantos meses durante una noche cuyo recuerdo Viktor atesoraba. Y ahora el amor se había mezclado con el deseo, ambas emociones creciendo con cada día que pasaba.

Pero para diversión de Viktor, parecía ser que él no era el único obsesionado con observar las rutinas de Yuuri Katsuki. Un montón de patinadores en la pista de San Petersburgo veía los videos de sus presentaciones para tratar de encontrar inspiración para sus propias rutinas, tal como una vez lo habían hecho con las de Viktor.

Específicamente había un pequeño patinador que Viktor había visto numerosas veces al otro lado de la pista mientras observaba la pantalla de su teléfono con el ceño fruncido, mirando con agresividad la pantallita en donde Yuuri se deslizaba. El muchacho era joven, aún no era un patinador junior pero se aproximaba a la edad en la que podría convertirse en uno. Yakov ya lo había mencionado un par de veces con anterioridad, diciendo algo acerca de talento natural y potencial, pero Viktor no había estado prestando atención.

Sin embargo, ver al muchacho observando una de las rutinas de Yuuri consiguió despertar el interés de Viktor. Así que un día, después de que la clase para novatos hubo terminado, Viktor se deslizó hacia el lugar en el hielo en donde el pequeño rubio se encontraba parado, mirando su teléfono con el ceño fruncido mientras observa una de las secuencias de pasos de Yuuri una y otra vez. Viktor la reconoció como la rutina ganadora del oro de Yuuri durante el Campeonato Mundial que recién había pasado, aquella rutina que Yakov había estado usando temprano ese día para demostrarle a la clase de patinadores novatos la importancia de la presentación artística y el juego de piernas.

Mientras trabajaba en sus propias rutinas al otro lado de la pista, Viktor observó como el pequeño rubio realizaba una versión simplificada de los movimientos tiempo después de que sus compañeros se hubieran rendido, haciendo muecas cada vez que cometía un error y volviendo a realizar todo desde el principio.

—Es bastante bueno ¿verdad? —comentó casualmente mientras patinaba hasta detenerse junto al muchacho, causando que este se sobresaltara y casi arrojara su teléfono al hielo. El muchacho levantó su mirada hacia Viktor agresivamente debido a la repentina intromisión y bufó desdeñosamente.

—Supongo —, gruñó sin realmente ver a Viktor a los ojos. —Pero sus saltos son terribles. Un día yo seré mucho mejor.

—Estoy seguro que lo serás —, rio Viktor, dándole una sonrisa al mismo tiempo. La arrogante confianza de un niño era adorable, y la mirada indignada que el muchacho le lanzó en respuesta fue mucho menos feroz de lo que estaba seguro había sido la intención del pequeño. El niño era joven, Viktor suponía que solo tendría once o doce, pero no era irracional pensar que un día podría llegar a patinar en los senior al mismo tiempo que Yuuri. Tal vez incluso al mismo tiempo que Viktor,  si es que aún continuaba compitiendo para entonces.

—Pero aun así te gusta observar sus rutinas —, lo molestó Viktor ligeramente y observó el color en las mejillas del rubio, delatándolo aunque mantenía su ceño fruncido. —Te he visto hacerlo ya un par de veces.

—Sí, bueno ¡No todo el mundo te admira a ti! —soltó el muchacho indignado luego de unos segundos de tartamudear furiosamente, para luego darse la vuelta y alejarse patinando lo más rápido que podía, lanzándole a Viktor otra matadora mirada sobre su hombro.

Viktor sonrió torcidamente mientras lo observaba marchar. Era bastante tierno, y aunque Yakov seguramente lo regañaría por ello luego, Viktor no había sido capaz de contenerse luego de ver como el niño observaba y practicaba la secuencia de pasos de Yuuri con tanto enfoque.

Ausentemente, Viktor se preguntó si el muchacho alguna vez llegaría lo suficientemente lejos como para competir contra Yuuri en la realidad. Tal vez algún día en el futuro, pero en este momento era el turno de Viktor. Y el ruso pretendía sacarle el mayor provecho al tiempo que tenía.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Para cuando la serie del Grand Prix finalmente comenzó, Viktor se encontraba listo. Durante el año que había estado ausente había recuperado por completo su antigua habilidad para patinar, y las rutinas que había creado fueron perfeccionadas con incontables horas de práctica. Su programa corto era suave y dulce, algo que había comenzado a crear el día después de haber visto a Yuuri patinar en Moscú, pero fue su programa libre lo que atrajo mayor atención y Viktor sabía el porqué.

Era una rutina que había creado mucho después que todas las demás, justo después que su deseo por conocer a Yuuri se hubiera unido a un tipo de deseo muy diferente. Viktor podía admitir libremente que estaba enamorado de Yuuri, pero ahora lo deseaba en mente, cuerpo y alma, y con una intensidad Viktor nunca había sentido antes. Había observado a Yuuri patinando y todo había cambiado, y Viktor sabía que ya se había condenado a sí mismo en el proceso.

Debía existir un lado de Yuuri, un lado escondido y al que Viktor solo había podido echar un pequeño vistazo aquella noche después de la Rostelecom, que no odiaba a Viktor en lo absoluto. Pero la máscara que se ponía cada vez que Viktor estaba cerca representaba un claro disgusto, uno que había orillado a Viktor a mantener su distancia por años.

Y aun así, Viktor se había enamorado de Yuuri a pesar de todo, y ahora nunca podría apartar su mirada de él, nunca podría alejarse. Yuuri era hermoso en cada aspecto posible, y aun si detestaba a Viktor con una pasión que rivalizaba con el amor que Viktor sentía por él, nada nunca podría cambiar ese hecho. Y tampoco podría cambiar lo que Viktor sentía.

Viktor estaba enamorado de un hombre que lo detestaba por una razón que el ruso no comprendía, y a pesar de ello aún se sentía atraído hacia Yuuri.

Luego de la Rostelecom Cup, Viktor se encontró sentado junto con Chris después de que sus puntajes fueran anunciados, posicionando a Viktor en primer lugar y al patinador suizo en un respetable tercer puesto. Ambos se encontraban sentados en las bancas junto a la pista de hielo, medio escondidos y con el sonido de sus voces siendo ahogadas por el ruido de la multitud. La pantalla encima de ellos se encontraba pasando clips de todos los patinadores que habían llegado a la final y Viktor se veía a sí mismo girar en la pantalla, sus ojos encendidos con pasión mientras superaba fácilmente a los demás patinadores y se catapultaba a la cima de la tabla de puntuaciones.

— ¿Sabes? No eres para nada sutil —, comentó Chris, sus ojos también siguiendo el progreso de Viktor en la pantalla al tiempo que la música del programa libre del ruso salía por el alto parlante, sonando profunda y melancólica. —“ _Quel est l'homme qui détournerait son regard d'elle. Sous peine d'être changé en statue de sel”_ ¿Es en serio Viktor?

Viktor simplemente se encogió de hombros ausentemente, observando como la imagen en la pantalla cambiaba para mostrar un video del mismo Chris.  El hombre Suizo podía entender con facilidad el lenguaje en la [canción](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DmpdTqZDAMA) que Viktor había usado para su programa libre, y después de años de conocer a Viktor, Chris había descifrado el significado detrás de aquello instantáneamente. La línea encajaba perfectamente, Viktor no podía apartar la mirada de Yuuri. Nadie podía. Simplemente había algo en él, en la forma en que patinaba, en cómo se movía y en la forma que bailaba que atraía y atrapaba cada mirada.

—Era lindo cuando solo tenías un crush inofensivo —, continúo Chris, alejando su mirada de la pantalla para dirigirla a Viktor. —Pero algo ha cambiado y ahora se ha transformado en algo más que eso ¿no es así?

Viktor no le había contado a nadie acerca de esa noche en la pista de hielo en donde había visto a Yuuri patinado su vieja rutina y había caído enamorado del otro patinador por completo, llevándolo a alturas que nunca creyó que fueran posibles. Pero Chris era bastante perceptivo y además tenía razón, Viktor no era pada nada sutil.

— ¿Puedes culparme Chris? —le dijo a falta de una respuesta apropiada. —Tú lo has visto también. Él es una persona de la cual es muy fácil enamorase.

—Si Viktor, el muchacho es bastante bonito cuando patina —, suspiró Chris, viéndose un poco exasperado. —Y tiene un bonito rostro, un lindo trasero y parece ser una buena persona. Pero también te detesta. Creo que incluso tú puedes notar el pequeño problema en todo este asunto.

Viktor definitivamente podía notar el problema, ya que además era algo que lo llevaba preocupando durante años. Pero aun así ignoró las palaras de Chris con facilidad. Luego de observar a Yuuri patinando su propia rutina, Viktor supo que había mucho más en el desagrado que Yuuri sentía por él que simple odio y amargura. Y tan pronto conociera la causa de todo el asunto, Viktor estaba seguro de que podría arreglarlo de una vez por todas. Todo lo que necesitaba era una oportunidad para hablar con Yuuri, para aclarar las cosas entre ellos, y esperaba que luego pudieran llegar a cosas aún mejores.

Viktor no era tan arrogante como para pensar que Yuuri se enamoraría de él al instante,  pero sí era un romántico de corazón y sabía que existía algo en Yuuri que lo llamaba, una parte del otro hombre que Viktor reconocía a un nivel intrínseco y que los ataba ambos. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era descubrir como remover la barrera de odio y disgusto que los mantenía apartados y entonces esperaba que Yuuri pudiera ser capaz de ver eso mismo en Viktor, y que tal vez ambos pudieran empezar a construir algo nuevo.

—Tiene que haber una razón —, le dijo a Chris y el suizo le brindó un cauteloso asentimiento con la cabeza, calculando con su mirada. —Todo lo que necesito hacer es averiguarlo y luego solo tengo que arreglarlo.

La pantalla encima de ellos cambio sus imágenes otra vez, mostrando a todos los patinadores que habían calificado para la final pero que no habían patinado en la Rostelecom. Viktor sintió como la respiración se atoraba en su pecho al tiempo que la imagen de Yuuri deslizándose por el hielo llenaba la pantalla; las líneas de su agraciado cuerpo, su elegancia, su rostro de rasgos afilados y lleno de una feroz determinación. Junto a él, Viktor escuchó como Chris dejaba salir un bajo silbido.

— _Belle_ —, comentó mientras se giraba para ver a Viktor, una de sus cejas levantada.  
—A pesar de lo complicado del asunto en el que te quieres meter Viktor, no puedo negar que tienes muy buen gusto.

Yuuri se veía deslumbrante en la pantalla, veinteañero y más hermoso de lo que jamás había sido. Todo en él, desde la forma en que patinaba hasta la intensa oscuridad en sus ojos, era cautivador; y Viktor pudo sentir aquella familiar sensación de calidez mientras lo observaba.

—Bueno, si alguna vez consigues descubrir una forma para que te deje de odiar solo por respirar y logras que salte a tu cama, recuerda que estaré encantado de unírmeles a los dos —. Dijo Chris con un guiño juguetón, causando que Viktor se riera y golpeara a su amigo juguetonamente en el hombro. Sabía que Chris probablemente no lo decía en serio ya que ellos dos no tenían ese tipo de relación, y aun si fuera así, Chris sabía que no habría forma de que Viktor compartiera a Yuuri si conseguía arreglar las cosas con él. Además, Viktor no solo quería a Yuuri en su cama. Viktor también quería al muchacho en su vida, quería cada parte de él, y esperaba que pronto algún día fuera capaz de convertir aquello en una realidad.

—Así que, ahora solo tienes que descubrir por qué tu más grande rival te odia tanto, convencerlo de enamorarse de ti, y luego vivir felices para siempre, — dijo Chris con sus ojos aún fijos en Viktor. Su voz era ligera y en broma, pero había una pequeña preocupación encubierta debajo.

—En verdad ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Cuando Viktor finalmente logró llegar al Grand Prix Final, se encontraba emocionado. Era la primera vez que patinaría contra Yuuri desde hace un año, y aquello era emocionante en un modo que las competencias clasificatorias nunca lo eran. Mientras estuvo lesionado, Yuuri había sido inflexible con los reporteros acerca de que esperaba ver a Viktor patinando de nuevo en la final, así que Viktor estaba orgulloso por haberlo logrado. Especialmente después de una lesión que muchos decían le pondría fin a su carrera.

Había sido todo gracias Yuuri. Pensar en el muchacho había sido lo que empujó a Viktor a continuar a través del dolor y el cansancio hasta que estuvo devuelta en su mejor condición, y también había sido Yuuri quien trajo la inspiración que había llevado a Viktor a crear dos de las rutinas más exitosas de su carrera.

Viktor pasó la mayoría del tiempo de la competencia tratando de descubrir el cómo acercarse a Yuuri. Se había mantenido lejos durante años porque su mera presencia drenaba toda la felicidad del cuerpo de Yuuri y ponía una mueca en su rostro que estropeaba sus facciones y hacía que el corazón de Viktor temblara dolorosamente en su pecho.

Viktor no tenía idea de que era lo que estaba haciendo mal, pero algo tenía que haber. Hace años, cuando habló con Yuuri en aquel baño durante el Campeonato Mundial, algo que dijo había provocado que Yuuri saliera de allí furiosamente incluso si Viktor nunca había tenido la intención de hacerlo enojar. Al pasar los años, Viktor sentía como si estuviera caminando sobre cascaras de huevos invisibles alrededor de Yuuri. Sin tener idea de donde pisar, pero aún seguro de que un movimiento incorrecto lo arruinaría todo.

No podía arriesgarse a que eso sucediera aquí, no ahora que estaba completamente enamorado del otro patinador y quería que las cosas funcionaran entre ellos. Necesitaba ser cuidadoso, necesitaba encontrar el momento indicado y la entrada correcta para hablar con Yuuri y dejar en claro sus honestas intenciones.

Yuuri era notoriamente esquivo en las competencias, pero durante el primer día había pasado brevemente junto a Viktor en el corredor y le había brindado un único y rápido asentimiento con la cabeza como reconocimiento, la intención clara en sus ojos. El gesto había descolocado a Viktor por un segundo y pudo sentir como sus ojos se ampliaron en respuesta mientras giraba su cabeza para seguir la figura  de Yuuri mientras este se retiraba, su postura rígida. Yuuri nunca le había brindado ningún reconocimiento más allá de miradas llenas de disgusto; y aunque el gesto distaba mucho de ser amigable, era mucho más de lo que Viktor había recibido nunca.

Por primera vez en años, Yuuri había iniciado contacto entre ellos. Uno muy breve obviamente, pero uno no hostil, y aquello hizo que el corazón de Viktor saltara en su pecho. Tal vez lo que fuera que hubiera llevado a Yuuri a patinar su vieja rutina hace un año había cambiado algo en el muchacho y finalmente era capaz de ver a Viktor sin aquel disgusto, que ahora se le hacía tan familiar, ardiendo en su mirada. Viktor aún no sabía lo que había sucedido esa noche o lo que había cambiado, pero no pudo detener la llama de esperanza que se elevó ante el pensamiento.

Esa esperanza lo sostuvo durante los programas cortos y lo llevó hasta los programas libres al día siguiente. Yuuri patinaría primero, y Viktor se aseguró de tener un buen lugar a un lado de la pista para observarlo.

Cuando Yuuri se deslizó dentro del hielo, la intención en cada uno de sus movimientos era clara, y la concentración en sus ojos superaba a cualquier cosa que Viktor hubiera visto jamás. Yuuri siempre era agraciado cuando patinaba, pero esta vez cada movimiento de su cuerpo estaba lleno de propósito y determinación, y aquello definitivamente era un espectáculo digno de admirar. La presentación de Yuuri fue perfecta y logró clavar cada salto, pasando muchos de ellos a la segunda mitad con aquella resistencia por la cual era tan reconocido. Viktor podía ver la fatiga empezando a pesar en sus facciones ya que la extrema dificultad técnica de la rutina socava la fuerza de Yuuri movimiento tras movimiento, pero continuó patinando, nunca perdiendo el ritmo.

La multitud enloqueció por ello, gritando y silbando cada vez que Yuuri clava otro salto exitosamente, y Viktor lo observaba con el corazón en la garganta. Mientras la rutina se adentraba más profundamente a la segunda mitad, Yuuri se preparó para otro salto y  Viktor se tensó, no muy capaz de creer lo que estaba viendo. Casi parecía un…

A penas tuvo tiempo para completar su pensamiento antes de que Yuuri se lanzara hacia un quad flip, un movimiento que era tan familiar para Viktor que sentía como si hubiese nacido para ejecutarlo. Después de clavarlo en su último Junior Grand Prix Final, Viktor había empezado a incluirlo cada vez que podía, al punto que muchos ahora lo consideraban su movimiento distintivo. Había otros quads que podía realizar cómodamente, pero el quad flip era especial para él.

El quad flip era especial para él y era el movimiento que Yuuri Katsuki acaba de realizar en frente de todo el mundo. El cansancio por el resto de la rutina había hecho claramente mella en él ya que se cayó al aterrizar, golpeando el hielo y levantándose instantáneamente, pero a Viktor eso le importaba muy poco. Yuuri podía no haber clavado el salto, pero lo había hecho de todos modos.

Tal como el asentimiento de cabeza en el corredor, aquello era una forma de contacto. Sutil y breve, pero un contacto al fin y al cabo. Había una multitud de diferentes movimientos que Yuuri pudo haber escogido si quería ampliar su reportorio de quads; el quad loop, el quad lutz. Muchos saltos que no tenían asociación íntima con Viktor en las mentes de cada patinador y fan del patinaje en el mundo. Pero no había realizado ninguno de ellos. Yuuri había realizado un quad flip y aquello era como una llamada hacia Viktor, una llamada para que lo observara.

Viktor había pasado años manteniéndose alejado de Yuuri, pero finalmente tenía la señal que necesitaba para intentar de nuevo.

Yuuri finalmente terminó su rutina, jadeante, gotas de sudor rodaban por su frente mientras mantenía su posición final por solo un segundo antes de colapsar en el hielo. Viéndolo con preocupación, Viktor esperaba que Yuuri no se hubiera presionado demasiado. Era común que los atletas fueran más allá de sus límites, y el dolor y las consecuencias por ir demasiado lejos eran algo que Viktor conocía demasiado bien.

Afortunadamente, Yuuri se levantó del hielo relativamente rápido y se dirigió al “kiss and cry”, mientras Viktor hacía su propio camino hacia la pista de hielo.

Ambos pasaron junto al otro mientras lo hacían, y Viktor no pudo evitar observar a Yuuri de cerca mientras se acercaba. No había tiempo para detenerse y hablar, Yuuri necesitaba recibir su puntuación y Viktor necesitaba alistarse para su presentación, pero eso no le impidió a Viktor beber de la imagen de Yuuri mientras pasaba junto a él.

La ejecución de la rutina estaba plasmada en el rostro de Yuuri. Su baile había estado lleno de belleza, gracia, y una salvaje e indomable pasión que claramente había tomado todo lo que Yuuri podía dar. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su respiración entrecortada, el sudor que se había formado en su frente a medida que la rutina progresaba había pegado a su ceja los mechones de cabello que se habían escapado del cuidadoso peinado que llevaba. Viktor sabía que aquel aspecto solo era el resultado de haber patinado una rutina tan técnicamente demandante, pero cuando Yuuri fijó en él su penetrante mirada mientras pasaba a su lado, el ruso no pudo evitar que su mente vagara hacia una dirección completamente diferente.

Yuuri lo miró desafiante por unos cuantos segundos más, antes de romper el contacto visual y dirigirse al “kiss and cry”. Viktor lo observó marchar, sintiéndose repentina e inesperadamente caliente, y por un segundo casi olvidó que tenía que estarse preparando para patinar. Fue solo el sonido de su nombre siendo llamado por el alto parlante lo que lo sacó de su trance y lo instó a moverse de nuevo, dirigiéndose hacia el hielo en medio de la multitud que clamaba por él.

Pero Viktor a penas y les prestó atención mientras se dirigía al centro de la pista. Observar a Yuuri luego de su rutina había traído de regreso todos aquellos deseos que eran tan diferentes al inocente amor y afecto que Viktor sentía y acerca de los cuales había patinado durante su programa corto. Estaba enamorado de Yuuri, pero también _deseaba_ a Yuuri, un deseo carnal tan lleno de una intensidad que nunca había sentido antes.

Las primeras notas de la [canción](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DmpdTqZDAMA) sonaron y Viktor se movió, manteniendo la imagen de Yuuri de hace unos minutos antes en su cabeza al tiempo que empezaba a patinar. La canción era acerca de la lujuria y el deseo. Acerca de estar cautivado por una belleza y ser condenado por ello.

Viktor había sido encantado por Yuuri desde el primer momento en que lo había visto, pero ahora se sentía consumido por él y no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiarlo. Durante años había querido conocer a Yuuri, hacerlo reír y sonreír, estar cerca de él, y aún quería todo eso. Pero ahora existía otra parte de sus sentimientos que había crecido y que florecían cuando observaba al otro hombre, causando que ahora también quisiera conocer a Yuuri en otras formas. Que quisiera tocarlo y reducirlo a nada entre sus manos hasta que se encontrara jadeando, sonrojado y gritando el nombre de Viktor. Todo aquello casi asustaba a Viktor porque, aunque no era extraño a sentir deseo, nada ni nadie había hecho que lo sintiera tan fuertemente como ahora.

Yuuri era único en su clase y se había metido bajo la piel y alma de Viktor, y Viktor lo deseaba en cada forma en la que era posible desear algo. Pero Yuuri aun lo odiaba, aún era completamente intocable para él, y aquello era peor que el infierno.

Llenando cada uno de sus movimientos con los sentimientos que fluían dentro de sí, Viktor saltó y giró a través de la pista, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en la audiencia y esperando obtener un pequeño vistazo del hombre que jamás parecía abandonar su mente. La rutina tenía un ritmo rápido, pero Viktor creyó ver el destello de un familiar cabello negro en las gradas.

Alejando sus ojos de aquello lugar, Viktor se lanzó dentro de otra serie de piruetas, sintiendo el aire cortar a su alrededor mientas lo hacía y su corazón latir salvajemente en su pecho. Todo en su vida había adquirido un propósito desde el momento en que Yuuri había aparecido, y aquel sentimiento se filtraba en cada uno de sus movimientos mientras dejaba que las emociones recorrieran su cuerpo con libertad.

Cuando la rutina finalmente llegó a su final, Viktor pudo sentir lo mucho que realizar aquello le había costado. Se sentía drenado, desgastado pero regocijado al mismo tiempo. Yuuri le había devuelto la alegría de patinar hace muchos años, pero ahora le había devuelto algo más. No podía ni imaginar cómo sería volver a ser como era antes, aburrido, perdiendo inspiración, y tan vacío. Yuuri lo había salvado de todo aquello, aun si el muchacho no lo sabía.

En el “kiss and cry”, Yakov se sentó junto a él y Viktor pudo sentir como aquellos ojos trataban de perforar un agujero en su cabeza. Ya hace mucho que Yakov se había rendido con tratar de controlar las rutinas de Viktor, pero Viktor sabía que su entrenador se había sorprendido por sus elecciones para ese año y que aquella sorpresa se había transformado rápidamente en sospecha. Yakov podía no saber de los sentimientos de Viktor con respecto a cierto patinador japonés, pero era una persona muy perceptiva y de seguro había sido capaz de notar que algo había cambiado en su patinaje.

Desde algún lugar encima de la cabeza de Viktor, sus puntajes fueron anunciados y la multitud enloqueció, gritando su aprobación. Una ráfaga de orgullo atravesó el pecho de Viktor cuando vio su puntuación, y al darse la vuelta vio la pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Yakov mientras este leía la tabla de puntuaciones. Los números eran altos, más altos que nunca antes. Durante la rutina, Viktor había estado demasiado consumido por el patinaje y por los pensamientos acerca de la persona para la que estaba patinando como para preocuparse de nada más, pero cuando vio los números brillando en la pantalla simplemente no pudo evitar que la felicidad floreciera en su pecho.

La rutina había sido perfecta y los puntajes reflejaban aquello. Viktor ya había roto el record mundial del programa libre antes, pero ahora lo había vuelto a hacer, superando su propio record por un margen bastante significativo. Emocionado, dejó el “kiss and cry” tan pronto como le fue posible, sus ojos buscando entre la multitud aquel familiar destello de cabello oscuro. Pero sin importar lo duro que buscaba, no pudo encontrarlo por ningún lado. Encontró al entrenador de Yuuri eventualmente, sentado en las gradas con una educada pero tensa sonrisa en su rostro mientras aplaudía con el resto de la audiencia, pero no había rastros de su estudiante por ningún lado.

Viktor no pudo hacer nada para detener la oleada de decepción que empezó a crecer en su pecho ante ello. Había sido Yuuri en quien había estado pensando mientras patinaba su rutina, lo que había causado que rompiera el record mundial no había sido nada más que las emociones que Yuuri provocaba en él y la determinación el muchacho había inspirado en él hace tanto tiempo. Su rutina se había tratado acerca de Yuuri, fue _para_ Yuuri.

Había roto el record mundial, pero Yuuri no había estado allí para verlo.

 

* * *

 

 

Luego de que la competencia terminara, Viktor no pudo encontrar a Yuuri en ninguna parte.

El asentamiento de cabeza y el quad flip habían sido suficientes para afirmar su resolución de finalmente tratar de hablar con Yuuri de nuevo. Nunca había sido una persona paciente, en realidad distaba mucho de eso, fue solamente la tangible infelicidad de Yuuri ante su mera presencia lo que lo había mantenido a raya por tanto tiempo. Ahora tenía evidencia sólida de que Yuuri tal vez se encontraba dispuesto a hablar con él sin aquel firme muro de animosidad que los mantenía separados, por lo que Viktor estaba determinado a no esperar ni un minuto más.

Yuuri apareció brevemente durante la ceremonia de premiación, parándose debajo de Viktor para aceptar la medalla de plata y desapareciendo tan pronto hubo terminado, no dejando que Viktor pudiera incluso parpadear. Determinado, Viktor lo siguió tan pronto como fue capaz de alejarse de la masa de reporteros y fans que clamaban por su atención.  

Era cierto que en realidad no había pensado en que decirle a Yuuri cuando finalmente tuviera la oportunidad, pero estaba seguro de que podría pensar en algo cuando el momento llegara. Lógicamente, Viktor sabía que no había forma de que pudiera mencionar lo profundos que eran sus sentimientos por Yuuri en la primera conversación, pero cualquier palabra que no estuviera llena de odio sería suficiente para empezar a cruzar el abismo entre ellos y podría trabajar de ese punto en adelante.

Luego de buscarlo tras bastidores por un buen tiempo, Viktor se movió hacia el caos de los corredores públicos, esperando poder obtener un vistazo del otro patinador. La multitud se encontraba rodeándolo por completo y el ruido era ensordecedor, pero después de unos minutos fue capaz de distinguir una cabeza de cabellos oscuros a unos cuantos metros de él, alejándose con su entrenador y equipaje en mano.

Ya no llevaba su cabello como siempre lo hacía al patinar, sino que ahora caía sobre su rostro por completo y además otra vez llevaba puestas sus gafas, pero Viktor reconocería a Yuuri en cualquier lugar.

— ¡Yuuri! —lo llamó, su voz sonando por sobre el bullicio de la multitud mientras Yuuri se alejaba cada vez más y más de él, desapareciendo en la distancia. Yuuri se detuvo por un segundo y por un momento Viktor pensó que tal vez se daría vuelta, que vería a Viktor parado al otro lado y llamándolo a través de la masa de gente. Sim embargo, luciendo ligeramente confundido, Yuuri regresó a ver a su coach quien se encontraba hablando por teléfono, luego se encogió de hombros y continuó alejándose del lugar donde Viktor estaba parado sin siquiera mirar a su alrededor.

Una avalancha de decepción llenó el pecho de Viktor ante la vista. Debido a que la muchedumbre se encontraba apretada a su alrededor, no había forma de que fuera capaz de alcanzar a Yuuri antes de que el otro patinador finalmente dejara el estadio; además, Yuuri claramente no había escuchado su llamado.

Volteándose para irse, Viktor se retiró a las áreas privadas reservadas solo para patinadores, tratando de no sentirse demasiado abatido. Podría haber fallado en atrapar a Yuuri esta vez, pero habrían muchas más oportunidades en el futuro. Las olimpiadas se acercaban rápidamente y el Campeonato Mundial sucedería pronto después de eso, ambas siendo competencias en donde Yuuri debería estar presente. Aun si no habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar esta vez, Viktor sabía que lograría hacerlo pronto.

No tenía ningún tipo de esperanza de poder resolver mágicamente lo que sea que estuviese roto entre él y Yuuri en una sola conversación, pero estaba seguro de que si le daban la oportunidad, al menos podría comenzar con el proceso. Y con suerte, si el destino era amable, eventualmente Viktor sería capaz de acercarse a Yuuri como un amigo y no solo como un rival. Y si tenía mucha suerte, puede que un día Yuuri también fuera capaz de amarlo en la misma forma que Viktor había estado enamorado de Yuuri por tanto tiempo.

 

* * *

 

 

 

sebuckwheat @ sebuckwheat · 34m

Fue taaaaan satisfactorio ver a Katsuki caerse en ese quad flip. Es tremendo amateur, ¡No puedo creer que de verdad le agrade a las personas!

 evermoredeath @ evermoredeath · 31m

@sebuckwheat Por qué los asquerosos fans de Nikiforov están siempre tratando de atacar a Yuuri sin ninguna buena razón??? Su rutina fue realmente muy, muy buena, y fallar en un salto es algo que muchos otros patinadores también hacen. Pero nunca vez que los fans los anden atacando por eso, solo los fans de Nikiforov aman burlarse de Yuuri sin razón alguna.

 

simplekitty @ simplekitty · 26m

@sebuckwheat Yuuri es increíble  y Viktor es un asqueroso perdedor que se destrozó la pierna haciendo un único salto, así que porque no simplemente cierras el pico.

 

dianastar @ dianastar · 23m

@simplekitty Ves? Es por esto que todos odian a los fans de Katsuki. Todos son groseros y delirantes y no pueden reconocer a un buen patinador cuando lo ven.

 

 dianastar @ dianastar · 23m

@simplekitty Además, Viktor estaba haciendo un quad Lutz cuando se lastimó, lo cual es mucho más de lo que Katsuki logrará alguna vez.

 

books-are-way-better-than-movies  @books-are-way-better-than-movies · 17m

Katsuki es una simple copia barata de Viktor, y que haya  tratado de realizar un quad flip simplemente comprobó eso. ¿Por qué le agrada a la gente de todos modos?

 

maracate @maracate · 11m

@books-are-way-better-than-movies Literalmente es solo el asunto de la rivalidad lo que causa que las personas gusten de él. A nadie le importaría de otra forma ya que no hay razón para que le agrade a nadie.

 

shiftyshar @shiftyshar · 9m

@maracate No aman la forma en la que Yuuri simplemente *aprieta los puños* odia a Viktor

 

pvtdoughnuthole  @ pvtdoughnuthole · 6m

@maracate Oye mira, ¡hay un montón de otras razones para gustar de Yuuri! Es realmente amable con todos sus fans, hace un montón de trabajo de caridad y es una dulzura durante las entrevistas.

 

flyingsuits @ flyingsuits-blog-blog · 5m

@pvtdoughnuthole Seh, pero Viktor también hace todo eso. Además él sí puede clavar un quad flip mientras que Katsuki solo trata de copiarle.

 

dyingseas  @ dyingseas · 2m

@flyingsuits-blog-blog ¿Cuál fue el punto de él al intentarlo de todas formas? Solo hizo que se viera más como una copia barata de Viktor. No entiendo por qué se tomó la molestia.

 

goldenwinterlight @ goldenwinterlight · 1m

Busquemos la opinión de un experto. Hey @V-nikiforov Odias a Katuski ¿verdad? Podrías venir y decirles a sus idiotas fans que se callen de una vez?

 

queenflorence @ queenflorence · 1m

Jaja como si Viktor fuera a responder eso! Probablemente ni lo verá considerando la cantidad de cosas en las que las personas lo etiquetan todos los días. Además él jamás habla de Katsuki, ni siquiera en entrevistas. Mucho menos te va a responder.

  

* * *

 

 

De camino a las Olimpiadas, Viktor pudo sentir crecer la emoción. La última vez que había asistido al evento hace cuatros había tenido aquella misma familiar sensación de emoción, pero esta vez se encontraba magnificada diez veces.

La última vez, Viktor había sido un veinteañero empezando a sentir como su habilidad para sorprender al mundo se desvanecía. Todo el mundo ya se esperaba que ganara la medalla de oro que había obtenido y ese había sido su punto de quiebre, el inicio de un declive del cual Yuuri lo había salvado por completo. Aún había disfrutado de la emoción de los juegos, pero el patinaje en sí mismo había empezado a perder su encanto.

Este año sin embargo, la emoción estaba de regreso junto con su pasión para patinar, por lo cual solo podía agradecerle a una persona. Y mucho más allá de eso, Viktor sabía que Yuuri estaría compitiendo en los mismos eventos y esperaba finalmente poder tener la oportunidad de hablar con él apropiadamente.

No obstante, la mayoría de sus esfuerzos por encontrar al otro patinador no habían rendido frutos. Yuuri se mantuvo tan notoriamente esquivo durante la competencia como siempre lo había sido, inclusive más en realidad. Durante la mayor parte de eventos oficiales y fiestas no oficiales a las que Viktor asistió, no pudo ni siquiera captar un vistazo del otro patinador. Parte de él se preguntaba qué era lo que Yuuri hacía si no era socializar con la gran cantidad de otros atletas que se habían congregado en Rusia para participar en una de las más grandes competiciones de sus vidas.

Yuuri era bastante reconocido y bastante apreciado a pesar de su esquiva naturaleza, y era un misterio por qué no se encontraba allí afuera disfrutando de la atención y del salvaje estilo de vida de las olimpiadas como lo hacía la mayoría de los jóvenes atletas. Viktor podía recordar vívidamente los últimos juegos olímpicos en los que había estado y la forma en la que el prestigio y la emoción lo habían llevado a disfrutar quizá más de la cuenta, a pesar de la decepción que la competencia en sí le había causado.

Todo el mundo tenía permitido ponerse un poco salvaje en sus años de juventud, y Viktor definitivamente no había perdido la oportunidad cuando se le presentó. Tenía vagas memorias de beber demasiada cantidad y demasiado seguido, de bailar y celebrar, calientes cuerpos presionados entre sí, y la emoción de simplemente estar en las olimpiadas atravesando su mente mientras recordaba todo lo sucedido hace cuatro años.

Este año sin embargo, Viktor estaba siendo mucho más reservado. Aunque no era exactamente un anciano a los veinticuatro años de edad, sí seguía siendo lo suficientemente mayor como para que los constantes regaños de Yakov acerca de ser responsable empezaran a hacer mella en él. Además que no tenía deseos de revivir los recuerdos de su experiencia en los últimos juegos. Se le presentaron varias oportunidades para hacerlo, pero no estaba interesado en ello ni en nadie. Nadie excepto uno.

Viktor no tenía deseo alguno de aceptar las poco sutiles ofertas de noches de compañía porque, de algún modo, Yuuri se había convertido en lo único en lo que podía pensar, el único al que deseaba. Aunque sí se preguntaba si tal vez Yuuri se encontraba disfrutando de aquellas mismas oportunidades de obtener compañía que se le presentaban a Viktor. Yuuri tenía veinte, la misma edad que Viktor había tenido la última vez que compitió en los juegos. Yuuri era joven y hermoso, y su actitud esquiva no significaba que no estuviera disfrutando de su privacidad en compañía de alguien más. Viktor sabía de muchas personas que estarían felices de compartir una noche con él, y el ruso difícilmente podía juzgar a Yuuri si había tomado esas oportunidades considerando que Viktor había hecho exactamente lo mismo años antes.

No había nada que atara a Yuuri a él, ningún tipo de expectativa cuando no habían mantenido una conversación completa durante años. Yuuri no era suyo, y a pesar de que había un ligero surgir de celos cada vez que Viktor pensaba en que alguien más tuviera permitido tocar a Yuuri de la misma forma en que el ruso ansiaba con desesperación, Viktor lo aplacaba con rapidez. Primero tenía que hablar con Yuuri, llegar a conocerlo y con suerte podrían construir una relación a partir de allí si Yuuri lo permitía.

La primera vez que vio a Yuuri propiamente, fue durante la competencia misma de patinaje. Por las redes sociales Phichit Chulanont y las conferencias de prensa del entrenador del japonés, Viktor se enteró que Yuuri había cambiado su programa libre por completo, siendo ahora completamente diferente de lo que había sido en el Grand Prix Final, por lo que había una emoción general en el aire del estadio cuando Yuuri patinó hacia la pista para su presentación final.

Viktor ya había realizado su programa libre hace unos minutos, así que se fue a sentar a un lado de la pista tan pronto como sus puntajes fueron anunciados para observar como Yuuri entraba al hielo. La rutina que Viktor había realizado había puntuado bien, no tan alto como en el Grand Prix Final, pero sí lo suficiente. A pesar de eso, el deseo que sentía por Yuuri no había amenorado para nada desde entonces, de hecho solamente había aumentado. Crecido junto con el deseo de estar cerca de Yuuri, primero como amigos y luego de modo romántico, y con todas las cosas hermosas que había escuchado en historias pero que nunca había experimentado por sí mismo.  

Habían existido un par de personas en su pasado, unas cuantas relaciones de las que había disfrutado y personas por las que había sentido afecto. Había sido divertido y habían disfrutado mutuamente, pero todas aquellas relaciones eventualmente llegaron a un final muy natural. Hace mucho tiempo, a Viktor se le había dicho que tendría que venderle su alma al hielo para ganar, y sabía perfectamente que fue su completa devoción al patinaje lo que ocasionó que eventualmente se alejara de aquellas personas. Eso o que el afecto que sentía por ellas no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar el paso del tiempo. Viktor aún se encontraba en buenos términos con la mayoría de sus relaciones anteriores, incluso aun hablaba con bastantes de ellas de forma regular, pero nunca ninguna había durado tanto y nunca había estado enamorado antes. No hasta que vio a Yuuri. No hasta que Yuuri lo cambió todo.

Cuando Yuuri se dirigió a el centro de la pista, su atención estaba centrada completamente en el interior de la misma. No viendo ni siquiera una vez a la multitud que clamaba su nombre o los jueces que lo observaban con intensidad. En lugar de eso, la mente de Yuuri parecía estar completamente enfocada en sí mismo y en una imagen que nadie más que él podía ver. Había un tipo de electricidad en el aire que envió escalofríos por la espina dorsal de Viktor, y el rugido de la multitud cesó para entrar rápidamente en un silencio lleno de emoción.

Yuuri se quedó allí parado por unos segundos, inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados.  Y de repente, las primeras notas de [música](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-8dV95vIuwc) empezaron a hacer eco alrededor del estadio y Yuuri se movió con ellas, deslizándose a través del hielo sin esfuerzo y quitándole el aliento a Viktor por completo.

Yuuri siempre había sido despampanante cuando patinaba, pero estaba vez se encontraba completamente confiando y en total control, cada movimiento lleno de una hermosa mezcla de emociones que encendían su cuerpo entero y casi parecían hacerlo brillar mientras se movía en medio de la pista.

Viktor se encontraba tan atrapado por el asombro de la presentación que apenas notó cuando la música empezó a llegar a su último crescendo y Yuuri empezó a realizar su última serie de piruetas, girando tan rápido que se convirtió en un borrón en medio de la pista.

Una oleada de decepción llenó el pecho de Viktor cuando la rutina finalmente llegó a su final, Yuuri quedándose completamente quieto mientras la multitud a su alrededor rompía en frenéticos gritos y aplausos. Una irracional parte de Viktor hubiese querido que la rutina no terminara jamás, quería continuar viendo patinar a Yuuri por siempre. En la pista, los ojos de Yuuri empezaron a brillar por las lágrimas a medida que asimilaba los cumplidos de los que estaban a su alrededor y sus emociones empezaban a desbordarse, una reacción tan cruda, honesta y tan hermosa.

Temblorosamente, Yuuri eventualmente se hizo camino hacia el  “kiss and cry” para esperar sus resultados, y Viktor estaba tan distraído observando a Yuuri que se perdió del anuncio que hizo que la multitud explotara en un salvaje frenesí. Subiendo su mirada hacia la tabla de posiciones, Viktor observó el nombre de Yuuri colocado cómodamente en la cima de la tabla de posiciones, incluso sobre el suyo propio.

Yuuri finalmente lo había logrado.

Yuuri había ganado.

 

* * *

 

 

—Luces claramente mucho menos decepcionado de lo que pensé que estarías —, comentó Chris mientras se hacían camino a la ceremonia de premiación. Viktor solo se encogió de hombros en respuesta, sonriendo aún ante el pequeño recuerdo de la mirada en el rostro de Yuuri cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había logrado.

Era cierto que estaba decepcionado por haber perdido el título olímpico de sobre todas las cosas, pero ver a Yuuri realizar su mejor presentación era más importante para él que cualquier medalla de oro. Había sido un privilegio observar la rutina y la forma en que Yuuri la había patinado, además Yuuri merecía cada uno de los elogios que estaba recibiendo y la medalla de oro que pronto sería puesta alrededor de su cuello. Puede que Viktor hubiera perdido; pero siendo contra Yuuri, Viktor lo aceptaría con gracia.

—Wow, realmente te tiene mal —, le dijo Chris, su expresión siendo una mezcla de diversión y un poco de horror, y Viktor ni siquiera se molestó en negarlo. Chris rodó sus ojos pero decidió no hacer mayor comentario mientras se hacían camino hacia a la arena en donde las medallas serían entregadas.

La ceremonias eran algo por lo que Viktor había pasado incontables veces antes y por las que pasaría muchas veces más, así que decidió ignorar lo que pasaba a su alrededor para echarle pequeños vistazos a Yuuri desde las esquina de su ojo cada vez que podía. El muchacho no había dejado de sonreír durante un minuto entero y sus ojos se encontraban encendidos con feroz orgullo y felicidad. El oro de su medalla brillaba bajo las luces del estadio, y aquellos pequeños destellos dorados se reflejaban en sus ojos.

Después de un tiempo, Viktor se giró para ver a Yuuri por completo, deseando observar apropiadamente como el muchacho brillaba bajo los halagos y la adoración que se había ganado tan justamente. Las cámaras estaban dirigidas hacia todos ellos y Chris también se encontraba observando a Yuuri, así que estaba seguro de que las cámaras que se encontraban trabajando por todos lados o las miles de personas que los estaban observando no encontrarían nada sospechoso.

— ¿Disfrutando la vista?

El sonido de la voz de Yuuri lo sobresaltó y lo hizo notar que el otro patinador había regresado a verlo, tenía una de sus cejas levantada y una torcida sonrisa danzaba en sus labios mientras miraba a Viktor desde su lugar arriba en el podio. Viktor no pudo evitar que sus ojos se ampliaran ante las palabras o el ligero sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas al ser atrapado mirando fijamente a Yuuri de forma tan descuidada.

Viktor definitivamente había estado disfrutando de la vista de Yuuri, disfrutándola inmensamente, y Yuuri claramente se había percatado de ello. Pero el otro patinador no lucía molesto o enojado de que Viktor lo hubiera estado checando tan descaradamente, en realidad solo parecía divertido, además todavía miraba a Viktor con su ceja levantada como si estuviera buscando una respuesta.

Desde el otro lado de donde se encontraba Yuuri, Viktor pudo escuchar a Chris riéndose desde la parte más baja del podio, obviamente divirtiéndose mucho con el hecho de que Viktor no solo hubiese sido atrapado mirando, sino de que Yuuri le hubiera devuelto el coqueteo tan inesperadamente y sonando descarado y juguetón.

Y aquello definitivamente había sido coqueteo. No había otra forma de tomarse aquel comentario, y aquel conocimiento solo hizo que Viktor se sonrojara más profundamente. Viktor había estado observando la manera en que Yuuri se veía parado sobre él de una manera que era demasiado obvia, y Yuuri lo había puesto en evidencia con una sonrisa torcida y una mirada que demandaba una respuesta. Fue completamente inesperado, pero para nada molesto. Viktor tragó ligeramente, sintiendo su lengua repentinamente trabada. 

Rápidamente movió sus ojos hacia donde las cámaras se encontraban enfocadas, justo sobre ellos tres parados encima del podio, y trató de pensar cual sería la mejor respuesta que dar. Devolverle el coqueteo era lo más natural, pero hasta ese momento Yuuri no había dado ninguna señal como para pensar que había dejado de odiar a Viktor, así que el ruso no estaba seguro de cuál era la respuesta que el muchacho esperaba. Y sobre todo, cada vez Viktor había tratado de hablar con Yuuri anteriormente, solo había logrado arruinar todo y conseguido que las cosas se pusieran peor. Y allí en el podio, enfrente de miles de personas y cientos de cámaras, Viktor no quería arriesgarse a accidentalmente hacerlo una vez más.

En un golpe de mala suerte o un mal momento, Viktor no estuvo seguro de cuál de las dos, el fotógrafo principal les pidió a los tres que se bajaran del podio para hacer unas cuantas tomas grupales. Era algo que se hacía comúnmente, pero eso no evitó que el corazón de Viktor empezara a acelerarse cuando se le indicó que se parara muy cerca de Yuuri, uno de sus brazos colgando de manera fingidamente casual sobre uno de sus hombros. Se suponía que la pose tenía que lucir relajada, pero por dentro Viktor se encontraba demasiado consiente de cada detalle, cada minúsculo movimiento en el cuerpo de Yuuri bajo su toque.

La figura de Yuuri era ligera, sus hombros musculosos pero delgados, encajando perfectamente bajo el brazo de Viktor. Su cuerpo quemaba bajo el de Viktor y el ruso sabía que estaba un poco más cerca de lo necesario, aferrándose un poco más fuerte de lo que debería, pero no pudo evitarlo. Después de años de una distancia forzada, el estar cerca de Yuuri y ser capaz de tocarlo eran algo de lo que no quería desprenderse, especialmente después de lo que pasó.

El camarógrafo tomó una serie de fotos antes de finalmente considerarlas lo suficientemente buenas como para permitir que los patinadores se relajaran. Tan pronto como la sesión terminó, Yuuri se zafó del agarre bruscamente, causando que Viktor sintiera un vacío repentino ante la pérdida. Aún se encontraban en medio del estadio y rodeados por personas, pero la ceremonia oficial finalmente había terminado y la mayoría de la atención se había alejado de ellos, las cámaras de televisión finalmente alejando su enfoque.

Todavía observando a Yuuri, Viktor frunció el ceño ligeramente, tratando de descifrar la mente del japonés. Yuuri Katsuki siempre había sido un misterio para él, pero ahora lo era incluso más. Hace un año, el muchacho había patinado la vieja rutina de Viktor en una pista desierta, y la había llenado de un amor que hacía un tremendo contraste con el odio que usualmente demostraba cada vez que Viktor estaba cerca. Y en esta temporada había añadido un quad flip dentro de una de sus rutinas, un movimiento que era famosamente asociado con el mismo Viktor. Viktor había intentado alcanzar a Yuuri mediante su patinaje anteriormente, y había una posibilidad de que el quad flip fuera una muestra de que Yuuri intentaba hacer lo mismo.

Y solo hace unos minutos, Yuuri había observado como Viktor lo admiraba en el podio y le había soltado una frase muy coqueta con el desafío escrito en sus ojos y una sonrisa torcida en sus labios, y todo aquello junto parecía estar demostrando una cara muy diferente de Yuuri de la que había estado presentado en público durante años. Pero aun así, cuando los fotógrafos hubieron terminado, Yuuri se había sacado a Viktor de encima como si el solo toque del ruso le asqueara, y ahora se encontraba mirando a Viktor de forma arisca una vez más y con el mismo claro disgusto brillando en sus ojos. Todo era demasiado confuso, y Viktor no tenía idea de cómo lograr arreglar el asunto o de que era lo que Yuuri deseaba.

Mientras Viktor observaba, Yuuri lo miró muy fijamente, luego bajó sus ojos hacia el lugar en donde colgaba la medalla en su cuello y regresó su mirada hacia Viktor, tenía una de sus cejas levantada y una sonrisa que era todo menos amable adornando sus labios. El significado en su mirar era muy claro, siendo dejado aún más claro cuando Yuuri posó sus ojos en la medalla de plata que colgaba del cuello de Viktor.

Viktor casi quiso sentirse insultado, pero la sorpresa que sintió ante el inesperado gesto sepultó todo lo demás. Luego de que Yuuri hubiese coqueteado con el tan casualmente sobre el podio, Viktor no se había esperado que el hombre con el cual no le importaba haber perdido, ser burlara por su segundo lugar. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir algo, Chris se puso en medio de ellos y bloqueó la vista de Viktor mientras felicitaba a Yuuri por su triunfo.

La distracción le dio a Viktor tiempo para pensar, y una vez que su contacto visual con Yuuri fue roto, el ruso pudo ver a Yakov parado a un lado de la pista mientras le hacía señas a Viktor para que se acercara. Unos sus patrocinadores de bastante tiempo se encontraba parado junto a él, luciendo bastante molesto. Viktor podía darse cuenta de que si no iba en los próximos diez segundos, Yakov iba a tener su cabeza en una guillotina para cuando el día terminara.

Regresando la mirada hacia donde Yuuri aún se encontraba hablando con Chris, Viktor hizo su retirada para dirigirse hacia su entrenador. Aún quería hablar con Yuuri, pero las  acciones del japonés solo habían servido para confundirlo más, así que necesitaba un poco de espacio para pensar antes de hacer cualquier cosa. Yuuri era bien conocido por odiar a Viktor y su burla hacia el ruso hace unos minutos había parecido casi maliciosa, pero nada de eso encajaba con los hechos que Viktor había empezado a construir alrededor de un año. Yuuri Katsuki le era más confuso que nunca y, a pesar de sus propios sentimientos, Viktor podía sentir la frustración empezando a crecer dentro de él. Todo lo que quería hacer era comprender a Yuuri y luego llegar a conocerlo, pero cada vez que interactuaban, incluso aquello parecía imposible.

Yakov se encontró con él a un lado de la vista y Viktor le brindó su mejor sonrisa de campeón a su irritado patrocinador. Perder contra Yuuri podría no ser algo que le importara mucho a él, pero a las personas que le proveían de su mayor fuente de ingresos sí que les importaba cuando su muchacho dorado era sacado de la cima del podio, y sabía que tendría que realizar un gran control de daños para mantenerlos felices y que continuaran pagando.

Por el momento, Viktor alejó a Yuuri Katsuki de su mente y se juró lidiar con ese asunto luego, cuando tuviera más tiempo de pensar y descifrar lo que el otro hombre quería de él.   

 

* * *

 

 

Varias horas más tarde, Viktor se encontraba exhausto. Las reuniones y llamadas telefónicas con varios de sus patrocinadores se habían alargado por más tiempo del que esperaba, y aunque había tratado de encantarlos al darles una charla dulce para que no se preocuparan demasiado por la pérdida del oro olímpico, el día empezaba a cobrarle factura y no deseaba más que arrojarse de cara a su cama y dormir. La fiesta oficial para los patinadores estaba a punto de terminar y no tenía obligación alguna de ir a la no oficial que de seguro se estaba llevando a cabo en el lugar. Presumiblemente Chris estaría alli, él nunca se perdía una oportunidad para festejar, pero Viktor realmente no estaba de humor para ello.

Se hizo camino de regreso a su habitación lentamente, bostezando mientras se quitaba la corbata que había sido forzado a llevar para reunirse con sus patrocinadores. Casi había llegado a su puerta cuando el timbre de su teléfono le alertó que había recibido un mensaje de texto.

**Chris G**

¡Ven a la fiesta Viktor!

 

Sonriendo un poco, Viktor le envió una rápida respuesta de “lo siento, estoy cansado xx”. Salir de fiesta con Chris era siempre divertido, pero había sido un día largo y lo único que realmente quería era dormir. Un pitido vino de su teléfono solo un segundo después y Viktor bajó la mirada una vez más, sus ojos pasando rápidamente por las palabras en la pantalla.

**Chris G**

Trae tu trasero en este mismo instante Nikiforov. Confía en mí, aquí hay algo que definitivamente vas a querer ver…

Frunciéndole el ceño a su teléfono, Viktor empezó a tipiar una respuesta, pero la borró rápidamente y apagó la pantalla. A pesar de que Chris tendía a ser demasiado dramático algunas veces, sus intenciones siempre eran buenas; además era el rey del chisme del mundo del patinaje. Si algo estaba sucediendo en la “afterparty” y su amigo pensaba que Viktor realmente querría verlo, probablemente estuviera en lo cierto.

Deslizándose rápidamente dentro de su habitación, Viktor lanzó la corbata que había estado sosteniendo a la cama, se sacó la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y recogió los puños de su camisa para tratar de verse más casual y apropiado para la fiesta a la que estaba por ir. A pesar de haber tomado la decisión de ir, Viktor no estaba planeando quedarse mucho tiempo, solo el suficiente como para ver lo que fuera que Chris quería que viera y luego se marcharía.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Viktor bajó el largó camino de las escaleras, ya escuchando el golpe de la música proveniente de una de las grandes puertas al otro lado del edificio. A medida que se aproximaba, la música se volvía cada vez más y más fuerte, y sobre aquel bullicio se podía escuchar el sonido de los atletas gritando su celebración a medida que finalmente se dejaban llevar después de unos intensos días de competencia.

El ruido alcanzó su máxima potencia cuando finalmente llegó hasta las puertas dobles que llevaban al interior del salón, y Viktor se deslizó silenciosamente por ellas, esperando que su aparición no fuera notada. Mirando rápidamente a su alrededor, Viktor trató de encontrar a Chris en medio de la multitud. Pero en lugar de encontrar a su amigo, sus ojos fueron instantáneamente atraídos hacia el centro de la habitación en donde…en donde…

Viktor pudo sentir como su boca caía abierta y un sopor de calor le atravesaba el cuerpo, estaba seguro que sus mejillas se habían vuelto de un flamante rojo fosforescente y que tenía la mandíbula completamente desencajada. Sintiendo su boca repentinamente seca, el ruso tragó compulsivamente, tratando de recuperar la compostura antes de que alguien notara la forma en que estaba observando al que parecía ser la atracción principal en aquella enorme habitación.

Yuuri Katsuki se encontraba colgando de un tubo en medio de la pista de baile, aferrándose a este con nada más que sus muslos mientras inclinaba su cuerpo hacia atrás en un perfecto arco, presumiendo cada delgada línea de musculo que su carrera como patinador artístico le había brindado. Por alguna razón, el muchacho se había desecho de la mayoría de sus ropas, dejándolo en nada más que un par de apretados boxers negros, una camisa que colgaba abierta sobre sus hombros, y una corbata que caía a medio hacer desde su cuello. Las cálidas luces amarillas de la habitación hacían que su cuerpo entero brillara y Viktor pudo ver la ligera capa de sudor que cubría su piel expuesta debido a la ejecución del baile.

Había multitudes de personas llenando la habitación, algunas bebiendo y bailando al ritmo de la música que aún se encontraba sonando en alto, pero habían muchas más personas observando a Yuuri, el aire siendo llenado con chiflidos al tiempo que el muchacho agarraba el tubo con una de sus manos y se alzaba sin esfuerzo alguno. La habitación se sentía caliente bajo las intensas luces y además estaba llena de un montón de cuerpos presionándose entre sí, Viktor estaba seguro de poder sentir las gotas de sudor bajando por su frente aunque aún se encontraba parado y congelado junto a la puerta.

—Te dije que abría algo que querrías ver —, mencionó una presumida voz junto a él, la cual causó que Viktor se sobresaltara y fuera sacado de su ensueño. Chris apareció detrás de Viktor, mucho menos vestido que el mismo Yuuri al solo llevar ropa interior para proteger su modestia. Y no era como si Chris aún tuviera mucho de eso de todos modos. Tenía una muy satisfecha sonrisa en su rostro mientras bebía de las mejillas sonrojadas de Viktor y la forma en que ojos continuaban regresando hacia donde Yuuri se encontraba aún dando un muy impresiónate show en el centro de la habitación, alentado por los gritos de la multitud.

Viktor no sabía si debía agradecerle Chris o tirarse sobre sus rodillas y maldecirlo por haberlo llamado para que viniera a la fiesta. Ver a Yuuri en ese estado, casi desnudo y flexionándose en posiciones casi imposibles encima de un tubo, era como un regalo caído del cielo. Pero al mismo tiempo, era el peor tipo de tortura porque Viktor lo amaba y lo deseaba, y no estaba para nada más cerca de conseguir que sus sueños se hicieran realidad. Yuuri era como una fruta prohibida, perfecta y tentadora, pero aun así lejos de su alcance.

—Nunca digas que no hago cosas buenas por ti, Viktor —. Bromeó Chris, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros del ruso y riéndose ante la mirada de tremenda sorpresa que Viktor sabía se encontraba plasmada en toda su cara. —Podrás ser un idiota por haberte enamorado de una persona que nunca vas a poder tener, pero ¿Quién soy yo para negarte tan espectacular vista? Ciertamente está convirtiéndose en la atracción principal del lugar ¿no crees?

No existía manera en este planeta de que Viktor pudiera negar aquel hecho. El Yuuri del cual se había enamorado de lejos era bondadoso y honesto, un poco tímido y reservado. Pero el Yuuri que se encontraba ahora en frente de él no era ninguna de esas cosas, y Viktor estaría mintiendo con todos sus dientes si decía que no se encontraba ya enamorado también de este nuevo lado de Yuuri que acababa de descubrir. Desbordante de confianza y sexualidad, y completamente cómodo con su habilidad de atraer las miradas de cada persona en la habitación. Viktor casi podía sentir el deseo de cada una de las personas observando a Yuuri, la lujuria en las oscuras miradas que lo devoraban. Cada nueva parte que descubría de Yuuri simplemente lo hacía enamorarse más y más, y este particular aspecto del muchacho también se encargaba de alimentar aquel lado de su amor que no era para nada inocente.

En el centro de la habitación, Yuuri se colgó hacia adelante una vez más, el tubo atrapado entre sus muslos mientras se aferraba a este ligeramente con una de sus manos, la otra extendida hacia adelante. El rápido cambio causo que el muchacho estuviera ahora de cara a la puerta por primera vez, y Viktor pudo sentir el segundo exacto en que sus ojos se encontraron a través de la habitación, una chispa de electricidad cruzando el aire y causando que cada bello de su cuerpo se erizara de la raíz a la punta.

El rostro de Yuuri se distorsionó en un instante, sus ojos entrecerrándose y su boca casi deformándose en un gruñido mientras gritaba algo fuerte y áspero desde el otro lado de la habitación en un idioma desconocido, sus ojos aún viendo directamente a Viktor. A pesar de no entender ni una sola de las palabras que Yuuri acababa de decir, por el tono de su voz y el acusatorio dedo índice que lo señalaba, Viktor estaba seguro de que aquellas palabras se traducirían en alguna versión de “ _tú”_ que estaba muy lejos de ser educada. Se dio la vuelta instintivamente, verificando si tal vez había alguien más detrás de sí a quien Yuuri podría estarse refiriendo, pero solo se encontró con la sólida madera de una puerta cerrada a sus espaldas.

Chris empezó a reírse a su lado, y Viktor se dio vuelta dudosamente, tratando de mantener su rostro lo más neutral posible. Cada ojo en la habitación se había girado hacia él simultáneamente y Viktor tragó saliva otra vez, rezando porque todos se alejaran ya que aquella no era una conversación que le gustaría tener en público.

—Hola, Yuuri —dijo el ruso muy dócilmente y los ojos de Yuuri destellaron peligrosamente mientras le lanzaba una muy fea mirada a Viktor, sus ojos oscuros mientras aún se balanceaba en el tubo con su cabello tirado para atrás, extendiendo una mano y apuntando acusatoriamente hacia el mismísimo Viktor. Fuera de unas cuantas palabras en la cima del podio, ellos dos en realidad no habían tenido ni una sola conversación en años, y por la forma en que Yuuri lo estaba observando, Viktor podía asegurar que esta no era una buena forma para empezar a hacerlo.

Ignorando su vacilante intento de saludo, Yuuri soltó otra sarta de palabras en el mismo idioma extranjero que antes. Japonés, asumió Viktor. A través de trabajo duro y talento natural, Viktor había aprendido a hablar fluidamente varios idiomas durante el tiempo que llevaba compitiendo, pero el japonés nunca había sido uno de ellos. Hubieron unas pocas frases que pudo aprender, preguntas y respuestas simples además de un montón de cumplidos, pero ni de cerca lo suficiente como para entender el rápido hilo de palabras que Yuuri estaba lanzando hacia él.

Si hubiera tenido tiempo, Viktor se hubiera detenido a admirar la forma en que las palabras sonaban al salir flotando desde los labios del muchacho japonés, pero cada ojo en la habitación se hallaba o fijo en él, o en el hombre que se encontraba gritándole mientras aún permanecía suspendido y medio desnudo sobre un tubo de baile, además tampoco era un buen momento.

Ante la falta de respuesta de Viktor, Yuuri dijo un par de cosas más que sonaron sospechosamente como una serie de insultos. Pero la crisis de Viktor al no saber cómo responder fue repentinamente rota por Chris, quien tiró de su camisa y lo empujó hacia el frente, enviándolo entre tropiezos hacia el centro de la habitación en donde Yuuri aún se encontraba balanceándose.

Mirando a su alrededor en búsqueda de ayuda, Viktor le envió una mirada suplicante a Chris, pero Chris se encontraba demasiado ocupado riéndose de él como para ayudar. No obstante, Viktor estaba muy seguro de que no podía hablar japonés, y por la mirada confusa en el rostro de todos los demás en la habitación, ninguno de ellos parecía hacerlo tampoco. Luego de echar un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, Viktor notó que parecía ser que ninguno de los compañeros japoneses de Yuuri estaba presente en la fiesta y que no había nadie que pudiera ayudarle a traducir lo que Yuuri aún se encontraba gritándole en palabras duras y llenas de enojo.

—Amm… ¿Lo siento? —trató de decir el ruso, aún no muy seguro de lo que Yuuri estaba diciendo y por lo tanto no sabiendo porqué se disculpaba, pero esperando que sus palabras pudieran calmar al iracundo muchacho. Sin embargo, las palabras parecieron tener el efecto contrario ya que Yuuri se movió, medio girando y medio deslizándose del tubo para colocarse temblorosamente sobre tierra y enfrente de Viktor. Fue solamente cuando lo vio hacer eso que Viktor notó la neblina en los ojos de Yuuri y la forma en que se tambaleaba como si la tierra se estuviera moviendo debajo de él.

Yuuri estaba ebrio. Increíblemente borracho a tal punto que parecía que mantenerse de pie le resultaba un desafío, y Viktor solo tuvo un breve segundo para impresionarse de lo hábil que había sido Yuuri al realizar aquellos movimientos de “pole dance” hace solo unos minutos con el nivel de alcohol que llevaba en la sangre, antes de que Yuuri se sacudiera repentinamente y tropezara hacia delante, cayendo directamente en los brazos de Viktor.

Atrapándolo por instinto, Viktor gruñó ligeramente ante el inesperado peso que acababa de caer sobre él, trató de sostener a Yuuri en forma vertical pero las piernas del otro hombre simplemente no resistieron y posó todo el peso de su cuerpo en los brazos de Viktor. Desde alguna parte detrás de él, el ruso escuchó el “clic” de una cámara de teléfono y se dio vuelta para darle una molesta mirada a Chris quien simplemente le guiñó el ojo y le levantó los pulgares alegremente mientras colocaba el teléfono para realizar otra toma.

Decidiendo ignorar a Chris por el momento, Viktor regresó su atención hacia Yuuri, el cual aún se encontraba desplomado en sus brazos y miraba a Viktor con enojo, murmurando algo en japonés y picando agresivamente el pecho de Viktor con su dedo, sus palabras aún incomprensibles para los oídos del ruso.

El ruido de la habitación había empezado a elevarse de nuevo, la fiesta regresaba por completo a su ritmo anterior. Pero aun había una gran cantidad de ojos observándolos, simplemente esperando por el drama que estaban seguros pronto se daría. Un muy borracho Yuuri Katsuki gritándole a su archienemigo era algo que realmente valía la pena observar, aun si los presentes no podían entender nada de las palabras dichas.

—Yuuri, no puedo entender nada de lo que dices —. Le dijo Viktor al hombre que se encontraba en sus brazos, tratando de ayudar a Yuuri para que se parara erguido y solo teniendo éxito a medias. Después de maniobrar un poco, Viktor consiguió que Yuuri volviera a pararse recto, pero el muchacho terminó colgándose de su hombro, medio tirado encima de Viktor mientras continuaba despotricándole ebrio al hombre sobre el cual se había tirado cual plasta, sus pies siendo demasiado inestables como pararse por sí solo.

— ¿Inglés? — Preguntó Viktor una vez más, ya un poco desesperado y tratando de enfocarse en lo que Yuuri estaba diciendo en lugar de la sensación de su caliente y expuesta piel siendo presionada a un costado suyo. El calor parecía quemar a través de la delgada tela de la camisa de Viktor, y pudo sentir como el sonrojo se empezaba a formar en sus mejillas una vez más y como sus manos temblaban mientras trataba de descubrir en donde ponerlas para mantener a Yuuri erguido sin llegar a pasar una línea que definitivamente no debía cruzar.

Yuuri murmuró algo más que definitivamente no estaba en inglés, y finalmente paró de despotricar, descansando su cabeza en el hombro de Viktor con un bostezo, y sonando considerablemente menos enojado de lo que había estado segundos antes. Viktor llevó sus ojos hacia el cielo y maldijo a cual fuera la deidad que estuviera oyendo por estar sosteniendo entre sus brazos al hombre que amaba bajo la peor de las circunstancias.

—Tal vez deberías llevarlo de regreso a su habitación —, sugirió Chris, parándose junto a Viktor y observando apreciativamente al hombre tirado en sus brazos. Al mirar a su alrededor, Viktor aún podía sentir las poco sutiles miradas que les estaban lanzando a ellos dos, todavía esperando ver algún tipo de discusión o pelea espectacular, así que Viktor concordó al instante. En algún punto mientras despotricaba, Yuuri había finalmente pasado de ser un borracho salvaje, a uno con sueño. Bostezó de nuevo, aún arrimado contra el hombro de Viktor y dejando que el ruso soportara la mayor parte de su peso mientras él se tambaleaba. De vez en cuando le lanzaba otra sarta de palabras a Viktor, pero sonaban mucho menos agresivas que antes.

—Trata de no divertirte demasiado mientras estás en eso —, comentó Chris de forma seca mientras Viktor pasaba junto a él, medio guiando y medio cargando a Yuuri mientras lo hacía. En respuesta, Viktor le lanzó una fea mirada y juró hacerlo pagar por aquel comentario más tarde. No había forma de que Chris no supiera lo que Viktor haría, teniendo a Yuuri casi desnudo, sudado y aferrado a él, pero sin ninguna posibilidad de poder tocarlo como tan desesperadamente deseaba. Yuuri estaba demasiado borracho como para hacer o decir nada conscientemente, y Viktor tenía que asegurarse que el brazo que estaba usando para sostener a Yuuri se encontrara rodeando la espalda del otro patinador bajo su camisa, simplemente manteniéndolo erguido y nada más.

—Toma, llévate esos —, añadió Chris, entregándole lo que parecían ser unas gafas y una tarjeta de acceso para una de las habitaciones del hotel, —dejó caer esto temprano en la noche y pensé que quizá querría que estuvieran a salvo para cuando despertara en la mañana.

Asintiendo en agradecimiento, Viktor tomó las cosas que le ofrecían con la mano que no se encontraba alrededor de la cintura de Yuuri, y gentilmente guio al muchacho fuera de la habitación, deteniéndose al ver que Yuuri tropezaba con sus propios pies y aún mantenía la mayor parte de su peso sobre Viktor. A medida que avanzaban, Yuuri se volvía más y más complaciente, permitiendo que Viktor tomara la batuta con mucha menos protesta de la que esperaba.

Luego de haber sido gritado durante varios minutos, sin importar si entendía las palabras o no, Viktor estaba seguro de que la mayor parte del disgusto que Yuuri sentía hacia a él probablemente no había desaparecido como el ruso había comenzado a creer. Sin importar lo que Yuuri le hubiera dicho en el podio, sus acciones luego de eso y en la fiesta indicaban que su desagrado por Viktor continuaba siendo tan fuerte como siempre, y Viktor quería suspirar de frustración ante esos pensamientos.

Cada vez que creía tener la oportunidad de hacer algún progreso con Yuuri, el japonés hacía algo mucho más confuso y contradictorio, y Viktor ya no tenía idea de que hacer. Todo lo que deseaba era preguntarle a Yuuri sobre el asunto, finalmente llegar a entender porque el hombre parecía odiarlo tanto y le continuaba enviando señales tan contradictorias. Pero Yuuri estaba borracho y no estaba como para responder sus preguntas, así que Viktor se resignó a vivir en confusión por un poco más de tiempo.

Juntos, se hicieron camino por los pasillos del edificio y llegaron al elevador, Viktor chequeó el número de la habitación de hotel de Yuuri en la tarjeta de acceso antes de presionar el botón del piso correcto. Yuuri se hundió junto a él, pareciendo rendirse con respecto a gritarle a Viktor y simplemente se dejó llevar hasta su habitación en silencio.

Cuando el elevador se detuvo, Yuuri avanzó medio tropezando con la ayuda de Viktor, pero apenas pudo dar un par de pasos antes de que sus piernas cedieran de nuevo, causando que Viktor tuviera que atraparlo apresuradamente para así impedir que Yuuri cayera al piso por completo. Yuuri se encontraba definitivamente ebrio, y Viktor observó el largo del corredor con cautela, consciente de lo lejos que la habitación de Yuuri aún se encontraba, y no se sintió muy seguro de que Yuuri pudiera lograr llegar aun con la ayuda de Viktor.

—Yuuri, ¿Puedes permanecer de pie? —le preguntó, mirando hacia el lugar en sus brazos donde Yuuri se sujetaba. Girándose para ver a Viktor, Yuuri parpadeó y el ruso trató desesperadamente de no notar lo lindos que se veían sus ojos al estar ampliamente abiertos y brillando bajo las luces del pasillo. Por un segundo, Yuuri trató de ponerse de pie una vez más, pero antes de que se tambaleara y cayera de nuevo, el brazo Viktor fue lo único que impidió que se diera de bruces contra el suelo.

Pareciendo ofendido, Yuuri dejó salir un bufido de disgusto, arrugando su nariz mientras le mandaba una muy enojada mirada a sus piernas como si estas lo hubieran traicionado de manera personal. Viktor no pudo detener la sonrisa que cruzó a través de su rostro ante lo adorable que lucía su expresión. Estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas mantener esto de modo profesional, que fuera simplemente un patinador ayudando a otro, pero Yuuri se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil.

Dándose cuenta de que Yuuri ya no se pondría de pie, Viktor consideró cuidadosamente las pocas opciones que tenía. Yuuri no había estado exactamente feliz de verlo cuando llegó a la fiesta y además la situacion actual era de lejos lo ideal, pero el japonés parecía al menos haber dejado de protestar su compañía y solo había una cosa que podía funcionar si quería llevar a Yuuri a salvo hasta su habitación y evitar que se desmayara en medio del pasillo.

—Yuuri, creo que voy a tener que cargarte —, dijo en el silencio del corredor, esperando que Yuuri estuviera de acuerdo o que encontrara el balance para volver a ponerse de pie por sí solo. Cuando ninguna de las dos cosas sucedió, el ruso dirigió su mirada a los ojos de Yuuri, buscando alguna señal de aceptación o de protesta. Pero no encontró nada. La visión de Yuuri se encontraba fuera de foco otra vez y su mirada se hallaba distante, totalmente alejada de Viktor.

Dudando, Viktor deslizó el brazo que tenía libre por debajo de las piernas de Yuuri, esperando un segundo para ver si Yuuri protestaba, y luego levantarlo y apoyar su cuerpo de forma segura contra el pecho de Viktor. El cambio de posición puso una nueva presión sobre sus brazos. Yuuri podía ser más pequeño que él, pero aún era fuerte y estaba bien construido. No obstante, Viktor ignoró eso fácilmente, sujetando a Yuuri un poco más en alto para tener mejor agarre, sujetándolo mas cerca. Lo último que quería era que Yuuri se le cayera.

A pesar de su enojo hacia Viktor más temprano esa noche, a Yuuri no pareció importarle demasiado el cambio de posiciones. En lugar de protestar, simplemente enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Viktor y hundió su cara en el hombro del ruso, murmurando un par de cosas más que Viktor no pudo descifrar.

Viktor decidió en ese mismo instante que el universo entero estaba en su contra. Probablemente había alguien allá arriba riéndose de él en este momento, divirtiéndose de lo lindo con hacer su vida mucho más difícil de lo que ya era.

Después de pasar años deseando tocar a Yuuri, de querer estar cerca de él, finalmente lo tenía entre sus brazos. La piel de Yuuri se sentía suave contra la suya y su cuerpo era como un peso cálido acurrucado contra su pecho. Sobre su hombro, Viktor podía sentir el caliente aire que Yuuri exhalaba y su suave cabello que picaba en su cuello. Era como un sueño hecho realidad; solo que no era un sueño, era una pesadilla. Yuuri lo odiaba, y probablemente aún lo odiaría cuando la mañana llegara, y el haber tenido una probadita de cómo sería tener a Yuuri solo haría que todo sea más difícil cuando el amanecer se hiciera presente.

Contemplado lo injusto que era este nuevo giro del destino con su ya de por si acelerado corazón, Viktor cargó a Yuuri por lo que quedaba del pasillo, revisando los números en las puertas de las habitaciones hasta que finalmente se topó con la que concordaba con el numero en la tarjeta de acceso que Chris había dejado en sus manos hace unos minutos atrás. Cambiando ligeramente el agarre que tenía sobre Yuuri para liberar una de sus manos, Viktor deslizó la delgada lámina de plástico dentro del cerrojo y observó como la luz se tornaba verde. Con esa misma mano, Viktor empujó la puerta para que se abriera por completo y se adentró en la habitación con Yuuri aún acunado en sus brazos.

Viktor apenas tuvo tiempo de analizar la habitación en la que se encontraba, la cual era casi idéntica a la suya, porque un agresivo tirón y un destello de dolor interrumpieron sus pensamientos y causaron que girara su cabeza hacia Yuuri y lo mirara en desconcierto, dejando salir un muy indignado gritillo en el proceso.

— ¿Acabas de…tirar de mi cabello? —preguntó incrédulo, bajando su mirada y encontrándose con Yuuri que, en efecto, sostenía un mechón de cabello plateado entre sus dedos y jugaba con este de forma ausente. Por la mirada en el rostro de Yuuri, no parecía que el muchacho lo hubiera hecho para lastimarlo deliberadamente, pero de todos modos seguía jugando torpemente con el mechón del cabello de Viktor como si fuera lo más interesante en el mundo.  

—Es lindo —, murmuró Yuuri, causando que Viktor casi lo dejara caer por la sorpresa. En parte porque era la primera palabra en inglés que Yuuri había utilizado en toda la noche, y en parte porque aquella declaración fue tan inesperada que Viktor casi creyó que la había imaginado. Yuuri tiró de aquel mechón otra vez, mas gentilmente esta vez, admirando la forma en la que brillaba con la luz de la luna filtrándose por las ventanas.

— ¿Te…gusta mi cabello? —preguntó Viktor con incredulidad, queriendo asegurarse de haber escuchado correctamente. Ser alagado por muy ebrio Yuuri Katsuki no era para nada como había esperado que esta noche terminara, pero ciertamente no iba a quejarse.

Yuuri soltó un murmullo de afirmación, pero su expresión volvió a tornarse fruncida al pasar la mano por el cabello que se encontraba al costado de la cabeza de Viktor, luciendo decepcionado al ver que los mechones caían rápidamente luego de pasar su mano brevemente por ellos.

—Es corto —. Dijo sonando apagado, y Viktor no pudo hacer nada más que asentir en respuesta, aun sin tener idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Me gustaba... —Yuuri frunció el ceño ligeramente al hablar, pareciendo tener problemas con lo que trataba de decir. —Solías tener…el cabello largo. Me gustaba…— su voz se apagó de nuevo, pareciendo perder el hilo de sus pensamientos, y volvió a jugar con el mechón de cabello que aún tenía entre los dedos.

Viktor no pudo evitar que una sensación de satisfacción lo atravesara al escuchar esas palabras. No eran exactamente un cumplido, pero era probablemente lo más amable que Yuuri le había dicho alguna vez, por lo que le fue imposible no disfrutar de aquel extraño elogio.

Notando como la tensión se empezaba a construir en sus brazos después de haber cargado el peso de Yuuri por tanto tiempo, Viktor se hizo camino hacia la cama que yacía en el centro de la habitación, tratando de no reaccionar al hecho de que los dedos de Yuuri pasaron de estar jugando con su cabello, a dar ligeros toques por la extensión de su cuello. Incluso en ese momento, Viktor no pudo evitar tomar un poco de ventaja de la situacion que se le presentaba.

— ¿Hay algo más que te guste acerca de mí, Yuuri? —bromeó mientras asentaba a Yuuri gentilmente sobre la cama, desenredando los brazos del muchacho de su cuello, y tratando de asegurarse que Yuuri no rodaría lejos en el momento que se soltara de su agarre. Tan pronto como sus brazos estuvieron libres, Yuuri los levantó para alcanzarlo una vez más. Esta vez no cerrándolos alrededor del cuello de Viktor, sino sosteniendo sus mejillas, y acariciando con sus dedos la suave piel allí mientras observaba a Viktor con intensidad.

—Tus ojos —, dijo el muchacho, sus palabras sonando arrastradas pero completamente audibles y claras al mismo tiempo. —Tienes unos…bonitos ojos —. Viktor casi se tropezó sobre la cama por la sorpresa, pero Yuuri no pareció notarlo. —Siempre me han gustado tus ojos…

Viktor tragó pesadamente, intentando que las emociones que se encontraban recorriendo su cuerpo no fueran notorias en su rostro. Mientras depositaba a Yuuri sobre la cama, el ruso había terminado encorvado encima de él, una de sus rodillas descansando en el colchón y su otro pie equilibrándose en el piso. Y fue solo en ese preciso momento que su cerebro decidió registrar lo comprometedora que era esa posición, Yuuri yaciendo justo debajo de él, sus manos cálidas aún sobre el rostro de Viktor.

Estaba a punto de alejar las manos de Yuuri de su rostro gentilmente cuando los dedos del muchacho se movieron, una de sus manos deslizándose de la mejilla de Viktor para tocar sus labios suavemente, arrastrando la otra hacia abajo mientras lo hacía. Los ojos de Yuuri habían seguido sus dedos y se encontraban observando los labios de Viktor con intensidad, sus ojos solo moviéndose una fracción de segundo para encontrarse con los de Viktor antes de devolverse hacia sus labios una vez más. La mirada en sus ojos era muy familiar para Viktor, y no había nada que deseara con más fuerza que bajar sus manos y tocar los labios de Yuuri en respuesta, pasar sus dedos a través de ellos y luego reclamarlos con su boca para sentir la forma en que Yuuri jadearía y se derretiría ante el toque.

Pero no podía hacerlo. Así que se alejó precipitadamente, rompiendo el contacto y permitiendo que las manos de Yuuri cayeran de regreso a la cama mientras se ponía de pie y daba un paso atrás, su respiración ligeramente temblorosa. Yuuri estaba ebrio, muy, muy ebrio y para nada en condición de tomar ningún tipo de decisión racional. Y Viktor preferiría morir que tomar ventaja de eso.

Delante de él, Yuuri hizo un sonido de descontento ante la pérdida del contacto, frunciéndole el ceño a Viktor por la repentina distancia que había puesto entre ellos. Viktor suspiró, pasando una de sus manos por su rostro para aclarar su cabeza, y tomando un par de respiraciones profundas, preguntándose cómo es que su vida lo había llevado hasta este punto.

Volvió a mirar a Yuuri después de unos cuantos segundos, yaciendo aún en la cama y observándolo con unos ojos que parecían demasiado inocentes para las cosas que acababa de hacer. Moviéndose de vuelta a la cama, Viktor dejó las gafas de Yuuri y la tarjeta de acceso en la mesita de noche en donde serían accesibles para este, antes de acercarse al japonés de nuevo, jalando las cubiertas de la cama de modo que ahora lo taparan por completo. El aire estaba ligeramente helado, y no quería que Yuuri atrapara un resfriado durante la noche. Por un segundo, Viktor se preguntó si tal vez debía ayudar a Yuuri a quitarse la corbata y también desabotonar su camisa, pero decidió que lo mejor era que no lo hiciera. Por la manera en que Yuuri estaba actuando, Viktor estaba seguro de que el hombre tendría pocos o ningún recuerdo de aquella noche, y despertar con nada más que su ropa interior seguramente causaría que entrara en pánico.

Yuuri dejó salir un murmullo complacido ante sus acciones y se acurrucó contra la calidez de la cama, pareciendo haber perdido la habilidad de hablar otra vez. Viktor se permitió  beber de la vista por unos segundos, antes de moverse y deslizarse dentro del cuarto de baño adyacente a la habitación, llenando con agua uno de los vasos asentados a un lado y regresando a la habitación para dejarlo en la mesita junto a Yuuri. En este punto probablemente ya no existiera nada que pudiera impedir que Yuuri sufriera de una terrible resaca en la mañana, pero el agua al menos lo ayudaría. 

Al final, se giró para ver a Yuuri una última vez. Su mirada aún se encontraba fija en Viktor, pero sus parpados habían empezado a ceder a medida que los efectos combinados de un día extenuante y el exceso de alcohol lo arrullaban hasta dormir. Si Viktor pudiera apostar, diría que Yuuri se encontraría completamente inconsciente dentro de unos pocos minutos, por lo que usó ese tiempo para escapar. Cerrando la puerta de la habitación suavemente detrás de él y tomando unas cuantas respiraciones para clamarse, antes de hacerse camino por el corredor.

Definitivamente esta no era la forma en que había esperado que se diera la noche.

Después de años de mantener su distancia de Yuuri, el que inesperadamente fuera forzado a cargar al muy borracho objeto de sus hasta ahora no correspondidos afectos de regreso a su habitación, no era exactamente como se hubiera esperado que fuera su primera interacción real desde aquel fatídico día en el baño. El muy borracho y mimoso objeto de sus afectos que, después de largos minutos de gritos y hostilidad en general, se había acurrucado en los brazos de Viktor mientras jugaba con su cabello, elogiado sus ojos, y lucido como si fuera a tratar de besar a Viktor si este no se hubiese alejado.

Mientras caminaba un poco aturdido hacia al salón en donde la fiesta se llevaba a acabo, Viktor repasó los sucesos en su cabeza, tratando de encontrarles sentido. Primeramente, Yuuri había sentido, y presumiblemente aún sentía, un enorme desagrado por Viktor durante años y por una razón que Viktor aún no comprendía. Lo detestaba a tal punto que la simple cercanía del ruso lo ponía tenso e infeliz. Pero aun así, el que Viktor estuviera fuera una temporada completa no fue para nada de su agrado. Por el contrario, casi parecía enojado con el hecho de que Viktor estuviera fuera de competencia, y se había rehusado tajantemente a creer que Viktor no volvería.

Y cuando regresó, Yuuri lo había reconocido con asentimiento de cabeza cuando se cruzaron en los pasillos y había realizado un quad flip, por lo que Viktor creyó que Yuuri finalmente estaba tratando de comunicarse con él. Luego, en el podio, Yuuri había notado que Viktor se encontraba admirándolo y había respondido a esto. Pero se mofó de Viktor en el segundo que las cámaras fueron apagadas y esa noche le había gritado palabras que sonaron para nada agradables en el minuto que Viktor entró a la fiesta. Y luego - en un  completo giro de eventos- hace solo unos minutos atrás y estando completamente borracho, Yuuri había elogiado a Viktor y parecía lejos de estar en desacuerdo con permanecer en sus brazos. Y finalmente, el japonés había pasado sus dedos por los labios de Viktor con una mirada oscura, luciendo como si quisiera jalar a Viktor encima de él y besarlo intensamente hasta que ambos no pudieran respirar.

Yuuri Katsuki era un espécimen lleno de contradicciones y Viktor no podía entenderlo, sin importar cuanto tratara.

Perdido en sus pensamientos y sin prestar atención hacia donde sus pies lo llevaban, el ruso casi se sorprendió de haber podido regresar al salón donde la fiesta aun seguía a pique, los atletas aun borrachos y drogados por la emoción, bailando, riendo y llenando la habitación de ruido debido al movimiento.

Encontró a Chris solo a unos metros y caminó hacia él, tratando de sacudir los recuerdos de su mente. Chris se giró al verlo acercarse, la brillante sonrisa que llevaba en sus labios inmediatamente se transformó en una mirada interrogante al ver la expresión en el rostro de Viktor.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —le preguntó inmediatamente con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados. Viktor simplemente se encogió de hombros, tratando de poner su usualmente despreocupada expresión para alejar las sospechas de su amigo. Lo que había sucedido con Yuuri no era algo que estuviera dispuesto a compartir. Aunque confiaba en Chris sobre todas las cosas, Yuuri había estado borracho y no pensaba correctamente, sería injusto contarle a su amigo algo por lo que Yuuri probablemente se sentiría mortificado en la mañana. Eso si es que lo recordaba, aunque había una alta probabilidad de que no lo hiciera.

—No es nada —, decidió decir, forzando la tensión fuera de su rostro y mirando directamente al teléfono en las manos de Chris con una de sus cejas levantada. —Será mejor que borres esa foto ahora mismo, Chris.

Aunque probablemente no fuera solo Chris de quien tenía que preocuparse. Había un montón de personas en la fiesta y estaban seguro que por lo menos unos cuantos de ellos habían tratado de sacar fotografías. Por lo que había visto, Yuuri era una persona tremendamente privada, y Viktor no creía que el japonés se sintiera complacido si alguna de las fotos de sus ebrias aventuras fuera filtrada en las redes o la prensa. Mucho menos si las fotos de él colgado de los brazos de su rival de toda la vida también terminan recorriendo el mundo.

Como si leyera su mente, Chris le hizo un gesto casual para que no se preocupara.

—No te preocupes, me aseguré de que toda la evidencia fuera borrada tan pronto como él se marchó. Todos aquí probablemente saben que tengo cosas mucho peores de ellos, así que ninguna información acerca de los talentos escondidos de tu chico saldrá de esta habitación, eso te lo puedo prometer.

Chris era conocido en el mundo del patinaje artístico y en el amplio mundo de los deportes por ser el centro del chisme y por tener información sucia de casi todo el mundo, fuera atleta o no. Nadie se atrevería a revelar ninguna de las fotos de Yuuri si su amigo los había amenazado con hacer algo si eso sucedía, y por eso Viktor se sentía muy agradecido de tener a Chris de su lado.

— _Yo,_ sin embargo, si tengo algunas fotos —, continuó Chris, mirándolo de forma sugestiva y moviendo su teléfono alrededor a la vez que le guiñaba el ojo. —Si quieres echarles un vistazo, siéntete libre de hacerlo.

Era una oferta bastante tentadora, pero Viktor hizo a un lado su curiosidad y se forzó a sí mismo a sacudir la cabeza como respuesta. Necesitaba tiempo para aclarar su mente después de lo que acababa de pasar, y mirar fotos de Yuuri medio desnudo sobre un tubo no iba a ser de ayuda para nada.

La fiesta a su alrededor aún se encontraba a pique y las luces de la mañana todavía no empezaban a filtrarse por las ventanas de la habitación, pero Viktor se excusó rápidamente y subió por las escaleras hasta su habitación tan pronto como le fue posible, no sintiendo ningún ánimo para disfrutar de la fiesta. Solo necesitaba pensar.

Estaba enamorado de Yuuri. También deseaba a Yuuri, algo que le había quedado plenamente claro con los eventos que habían sucedido esa noche. Ambas cosas eran hechos irrefutables que además había aceptado hace ya mucho tiempo. Pero los sentimientos de Yuuri por su persona siempre habían sido un misterio.

En público, Yuuri odiaba Viktor. Eran rivales y su desagrado era claro para todo aquel que mirara. Pero hace casi un año Viktor había observado como Yuuri patinaba su vieja rutina en una desierta pista de hielo rusa, había visto el amor que fluía de cada uno de sus movimientos; y entonces se dio cuenta que una parte de Yuuri, sin importar que tan escondida esta estuviera, no lo odiaba en lo absoluto. Y ahora sabía algo más, otra pequeña pieza que añadir al rompecabezas que era Yuuri Katsuki.

Yuuri lo deseaba. Yuuri lo deseaba y aquello era tan claro para Viktor ahora, como el odio de Yuuri lo era para el resto del mundo. Lo había escondido bien en público, pero con sus inhibiciones bloqueadas por las grandes cantidades de alcohol, sus intenciones habían sido claras. Y Viktor sabía que, tal como había una parte de Yuuri que no lo odiaba, también había una parte de Yuuri que lo deseaba. Incluso tal vez tanto como el mismo Viktor lo deseaba a él.

Al menos de parte de Yuuri, aquello definitivamente no era amor. No aún. Pero al menos ya era algo.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

ariksay

4,767 me gusta

ariksay: **Katsuki Yuuri en el Podio Olímpico #olimpiadas #medalladeoro**

_View todos los 2,012 comentarios_

pelkatoffel  Hell yes!!!

lovelytitania  ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de él, creo que voy a llorar!

loveprez Soy fan de Viktor, pero tengo que admitirlo, la rutina de Katsuki fue realmente hermosa!

 

* * *

 

 

El conocimiento que Viktor había adquirido de forma tan inesperada durante las  Olimpiadas lo persiguió durante las siguientes semanas, perforando su mente cada minuto del día, y continuando hasta la llegada del Campeonato Mundial en donde finalmente tendría la oportunidad de volver a ver a Yuuri.

Una parte de él había esperado que el otro hombre lo buscara después de las Olimpiadas, pero después de su espectacular debut en el salvaje estilo de vida que la mayoría de los atletas disfrutaban, Yuuri aparentemente se había desvanecido de nuevo. Viktor no estaba seguro de si estaba siendo esquivo a propósito debido a la vergüenza o algo así, o si el permanecer como un misterio para el resto del mundo del deporte simplemente estaba en su naturaleza.

A pesar de todo, Viktor no había sido capaz de encontrar a Yuuri en lo que restó del evento, pero había regresado a San Petersburgo lleno de un nuevo tipo de esperanza. Puede que aún existiera algún tipo de hostilidad de parte de Yuuri hacia él, pero ahora sabía que Yuuri sentía mucho más por él que solo eso. Después del Grand Prix Final de esa temporada, Viktor decidió acabar con el estancamiento en el que Yuuri y él habían caído con los años y finalmente acercarse al otro hombre.  Y a pesar de que anteriormente las cosas no habían salido como las había esperado o planeado, Viktor sabía que durante el Campeonato Mundial finalmente tendría la oportunidad.

Observó a Yuuri todo el tiempo que duró la competencia, tratando de descifrar cuál sería el mejor momento para acercarse. Parecía que la medalla de oro obtenida en las olimpiadas había cambiado algo fundamental en Yuuri, ya que caminaba y patinaba con una confianza que Viktor no había visto en él antes. Una seguridad en sí mismo y en sus propias habilidades que lo llevó a patinar sin esfuerzo alguno.

Viktor difícilmente se sorprendió cuando el muchacho ganó. Su propia rutina había sido buena, fantástica incluso; pero lo de Yuuri había sido completamente de otro mundo.  Además, Viktor había estado demasiado distraído con Yuuri como para concentrarse en su propia rutina. Había sido todo lo que había esperado ver durante años, finalmente pudo ver a Yuuri patinando en su mejor condición, tanto en técnica como en presentación artística, y con la confianza de realizar ambos de forma perfecta. Y sobre todo, finalmente obtener las señales que necesitaba, y aunque ambiguas, estas estaban allí. Indicándole que se acercara y hablara con Yuuri.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que Viktor estuviera distraído, Yakov no lo estaba y se enfocaba en el patinaje de Viktor con un ojo ásperamente crítico, señalando cada pequeño fallo y  regañando a Viktor por perder otro oro ante Yuuri. Viktor podía entender su preocupación, la cual estaba bien escondida detrás de su enojo. Viktor era famoso y muy querido por el público, pero perder el oro contra la misma persona dos veces seguidas no era bueno para su imagen. La rivalidad que se percibía entre él y Yuuri podía haber aumentado su popularidad y elevado su fama diez veces, pero también conllevaba mucha expectativa, y ni sus fans ni sus patrocinadores se encontraban felices de verlo perder.

A Viktor eso le importaba poco. Había un cierto tipo de emoción en haber perdido, en finalmente tener un competidor que realmente fuera capaz de desafiarlo y saber que esto lo empujaría a trabajar más duro, a ser mejor para cuando llegara la próxima temporada. Yakov no tenía necesidad de preocuparse, Viktor no estaba cayendo en declive. La próxima temporada sería incluso aún mejor al tener a Yuuri para desafiarlo. Sabía que Yakov tenía buenas intenciones, pero Viktor lo ignoró, no deseando pensar demasiado estrictamente con respecto al patinaje.

En lugar de seguir escuchando, Viktor abandonó a Yakov durante el banquete después de la competencia, dejándolo solo para que hablara con los varios patrocinadores y oficiales que rondaban la habitación, mientras él se alejaba y buscaba aquel rostro que le era tan conocido.

Eventualmente pudo encontrar a Yuuri en la mesa de bocadillos, dándole la espalda al resto de la habitación y tomando pequeños sorbos de su copa de champaña. No había nadie a su alrededor y Viktor sabía que nunca tendría mejor oportunidad que la que se le estaba presentando.

Sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso, el ruso trató de pensar en la mejor manera para acercarse a Yuuri, en cómo empezar la conversación que había estado esperando por tanto tiempo. Intentar acercarse a Yuuri aún se sentía como andar por un campo minado, el más pequeño paso en falso podía encender todo a su alrededor y llenar el ambiente de agresividad una vez más.

Había música clásica sonando ligeramente en el fondo, un simple vals que había atraído a varias parejas hacia el centro del salón para empezar a deslizarse en la pista de baile. La música sonaba vagamente familiar y Viktor fue repentinamente golpeado por una idea.

Años atrás había bailado un vals sobre el hielo con un compañero invisible, un rival invisible que igualaba cada uno de sus movimientos. Y años después, Yuuri había hecho exactamente lo mismo, danzando un muy similar y oscuro vals en el hielo con un personaje que solo él podía ver sincronizado a sus movimientos, igualando a Viktor a la perfección.

Ambos eran bailarines, ambos podían notar la belleza en movimiento y la gracia. Y sus estilos se complementaban perfectamente, no siendo idénticos, pero sí estando en armonía con el otro. Pedirle a Yuuri que bailara con él parecía la mejor forma de acercarse al hombre, algo fácil que ambos podían hacer en territorio neutral mientras Viktor descifraba qué podía decir para convencer a Yuuri de que finalmente bajara la guardia. Viktor sabía que era conocido por ser espontaneo, pero su plan parecía tan bueno como cualquier otro.

Lamiendo sus labios con nerviosismo, Viktor se hizo camino a través del concurrido salón hasta donde Yuuri se encontraba parado, esquivando a las personas que se movían a su alrededor y deteniéndose justo detrás del nipón.

— ¿Te gustaría bailar? —le preguntó, haciendo una mueca al darse cuenta que las palabras habían salido un poco apresuradas y temblorosas. Yuuri giró su cabeza a un lado y sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente al notar a Viktor parado detrás de él.

—Ah… ¿Disculpa? —tartamudeó Yuuri, sonando sorprendido, y Viktor esperaba no haber cometido un error al preguntar. Le había parecido una buena idea en su momento, pero ahora viendo la desconcertada expresión de Yuuri, ya no se encontraba tan seguro.

Pero él no era conocido como la leyenda viviente del patinaje por nada, no iba a retractarse ahora solo porque había un pequeño error en su no muy bien pensado plan. La perseverancia era uno de sus rasgos más conocidos, o más bien la terquedad si le preguntabas a Yakov lo cual Viktor raramente hacía, así que lo intentó de nuevo, esperando dejar su oferta perfectamente clara.

— ¿Te gustaría bailar? —dijo de nuevo, y luego se apresuró a recalcar. — ¿Conmigo? — añadió, aclarando su garganta debido a lo secas y tan fuera de personaje que habían salido sus palabras. — ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?

No era exactamente su frase más sutil, pero había algo acerca de Yuuri que ocasionaba que las palabras se le atoraran en la garganta, haciéndolo sentir como un torpe adolescente una y otra vez.

—Bailar. ¿Contigo? —preguntó Yuuri, sonando incrédulo, y Viktor sintió su corazón encogerse. Había tenido la esperanza de que Yuuri aceptara su oferta, pero la forma en que Yuuri dijo esas palabras le hizo pensar que bailar con Viktor era la última cosa que quería.

Descorazonado, pero no desalentado, Viktor le ofreció su mano a Yuuri y para su sorpresa, este la tomó, sus dedos sintiéndose cálidos en el agarre de Viktor. Aunque había tenido la esperanza de que las cosas se dieran de esta misma forma, por la manera en que Yuuri había reaccionado estaba seguro de que el muchacho se negaría. Pero al final siguió a Viktor por voluntad propia, dejándose guiar hasta la pista de baile en medio de las demás parejas danzantes.

Viktor se tomó un segundo para admirar la forma en que Yuuri se veía, el corte de su traje acentuando perfectamente las líneas de su cuerpo, ni siquiera esa horrible corbata que llevaba puesta arruinaba su imagen. A diferencia de cuando patinaba, sus cabellos ahora caían relajados sobre su rostro, y Viktor sintió la repentina urgencia de pasar sus manos a través de ellos, de sentir los suaves mechones entre sus dedos.

Se contuvo al ver que Yuuri posaba su mano libre sobre su hombro y le lanzó una mirada interrogante, pero rápidamente colocó su propio brazo alrededor de la cintura de Yuuri. Era la posición tradicional para el baile que estaban a punto de realizar, pero eso no detuvo la ola de emoción que le recorrió al sentir el cuerpo de Yuuri bajo su toque.

Al tiempo que la música empezó con un nuevo ritmo, Yuuri dio un paso hacia el frente y Viktor dio uno hacia atrás al mismo tiempo de forma instintiva, empezando a bailar en perfecta sincronía. Yuuri se movió con la misma confianza que lo hizo en el hielo, pero Viktor podía notar como su mirada se movía entre las parejas que los rodeaban, la ligera vacilación en sus pasos como si el baile que realizaban fuera uno poco familiar para él. Instintivamente, Viktor tomó la batuta, guiando a Yuuri a través de sus movimientos. El baile de salón era uno de los estilos de danza que habían sido inculcados en él desde niño como parte de su entrenamiento, así que sabía como moverse perfectamente bien.

Tal como Viktor había predicho, ellos dos se acoplaban muy bien en el baile, cada paso en perfecta armonía. Tenía sentido, Viktor había patinado para Yuuri durante años, y parte del patinaje de Yuuri también llevaba una parte del de Viktor. Llevar eso a la pista de baile fue tan fácil como respirar, por lo que giraban por el salón casi sin esfuerzo. Viktor guiando y Yuuri siguiendo, nunca perdiendo el ritmo.

Por años, Viktor había soñado con el momento en que finalmente él y Yuuri pudieran estar juntos sin ningún tipo de hostilidad entre ellos, y ahora aquello era finalmente una realidad y el pensamiento lo hizo sonreír mientras danzaban bajo el brillo de las luces. Aún habían muchas cosas que tenían que arreglar, pero bailar juntos era un buen primer paso, mucho mejor que una conversación cortante en el cuarto de baño, unos pocos y confusos minutos después de la competencia olímpica, y un momento de borrachera. Casi abre su boca para alagar la forma en que Yuuri bailaba, esperando que el elogio le abriera camino para entablar temas más serios, pero Yuuri se le adelantó.

—Tu rutina estuvo muy bien el día de hoy —, le dijo a Viktor, mirándolo por debajo de sus pestañas con una sonrisa ligeramente torcida jugando en sus labios. Viktor estaba tan ocupado tratando de calmar su corazón debido al cumplido que acababa de recibir que casi se pierde la segunda mitad de la oración. —Digna del segundo lugar.

Esas palabras fueron como agua helada cayendo sin previo aviso sobre su cabeza, y Viktor pudo sentirse tropezar mientras perdía el ritmo de la música por primera vez, el insulto disfrazado de cumplido aún resonando en sus oídos.

Yuuri había aceptado su oferta para bailar, lo había mirado con sus ojos llenos de una cierta intención y Viktor había creído que al menos estaba empezando a encaminarse en la dirección correcta, antes de Yuuri le diera una vuelta completa al asunto una vez más y borrara de la cabeza de Viktor todas las cosas que había estado planeando decir.

Tragando su decepción, el ruso trató de mantener su rostro lo más neutral mientras respondía.

—Te lo agradezco. Tu presentación estuvo excelente también, debes disfrutar haber ganado el oro.

No eran las palabras que quería decir, pero fueron las únicas en las que pudo pensar sin llegar a sonar herido para los oídos de ninguno.

No podía entender a Yuuri. No podía entenderlo sin importar lo mucho que deseaba hacerlo. Viktor quería muchas cosas. Quería que Yuuri no lo odiara, o que al menos le contara a Viktor la desconocida razón de por qué le desagradaba para que así el ruso pudiera arreglarlo. Quería besar a Yuuri, quería hacerlo reír. Hacer que Yuuri sonriera en la misma forma que le sonreía a todos los demás menos a Viktor.

Yuuri era hermoso, amable, y todas aquellas otras cosas que habían hecho que Viktor se enamorara de él con los años; pero también tenía una lengua afilada y una sonrisa cruel que parecía estar únicamente reservada para Viktor, y aquello hizo que el ruso quisiera golpear su cabeza contra la pared porque sabía que no siempre era bueno cuando se trataba de leer a las personas, pero estaba seguro de que las señales que Yuuri le enviaba eran tan ambiguas que nadie las podría haber entendido.

—Lo hago —, respondió Yuuri, entrecerrando sus ojos mientras observaba a Viktor fijamente.

Aún se encontraban bailando, girando agraciadamente a través de del salón, y en uno de sus giros pasaron justo debajo del candelabro, las luces reflejadas en este danzaban a través del rostro de Yuuri y destacaban el rubor que repentinamente apareció en sus mejillas. El ligero destello de color le sentaba bien a su rostro y Viktor lo observó de manera fija, el insulto anterior momentáneamente olvidado. No estaba seguro de que era lo que había causado que Yuuri se sonrojara tan inesperadamente, pero ciertamente no iba a quejarse.

Bajo la mirada de Viktor, los ojos de Yuuri se oscurecieron, pasando por el rostro del ruso y bajando por este con las pupilas dilatadas. Viktor conocía aquella expresión, era una que le habían dirigido muchas veces con anterioridad. Y a pesar del hecho de que Yuuri acabara de insultarlo de forma deliberada, Viktor estaba seguro de saber hacia dónde se habían dirigido los pensamientos del otro patinador. No que entendiera la razón de aquel cambio, pero el deseo que llenaba los ojos de Yuuri era mucho más placentero que la burla de segundos antes.

Sintiendo como la hostilidad desaparecía del aura de Yuuri, Viktor decidió que tenía que hablar ahora o arriesgarse a más confusión y frustración.

—Yuuri —, empezó a decir, determinado a preguntar de una vez por todas. Necesitaba saber por qué Yuuri actuaba como lo hacía, por qué se comportaba cálido un minuto y frío al siguiente, y qué era lo que Viktor podría hacer para que fuera feliz y no lo odiara más. —Por qué…

Justo cuando estaba a punto de hablar, otra pareja tropezó contra ellos. Sacándolos de balance y dejándolos completamente quietos en medio del salón, causando que Yuuri soltara la mano de Viktor abruptamente. Instantáneamente la mirada de Yuuri volvió a ser distante y se separó bruscamente de  Viktor, descartando las palabras del ruso incluso antes de que este tuviera la mínima oportunidad de intentarlo de nuevo.

—Necesito algo de beber —. Murmuró el muchacho mientras se alejaba, su cuerpo encorvado y su mirada ilegible, de nuevo completamente cerrada e inalcanzable. Cerrando sus ojos brevemente en frustración, Viktor lo siguió sabiendo que, una vez más, algo que él había dicho había causado que Yuuri se cerrara por completo. Parecía que sin importar lo mucho que Viktor quisiera hablar acerca del misterioso origen de aquel desagrado que Yuuri había sentido contra él por tanto tiempo, Yuuri definitivamente no quería hacerlo.

Deslizándose entre la multitud con facilidad, Yuuri se hizo camino hacia la mesa de bebidas una vez más, Viktor siguiendo sus pasos. Cuando llegaron, Viktor tomó una copa para sí mismo, pero Yuuri se negó a tomar la que le ofreció con su mano libre. En su lugar, el muchacho tomó una copa con agua del grupo que permanecía intacto junto a las filas de alcohol, antes de darse la vuelta suavemente y caminar en dirección hacia las puertas que llevaban hacia la salida del salón y más allá del corredor.

Por un segundo Viktor pensó que Yuuri simplemente se iba a ir, pero el muchacho se giró, mirándolo con una ceja levantada y el reto en su mirada, desafiando a Viktor a que lo siguiera. Los ojos de Yuuri eran sugerentes y llenos de promesa, lucía injustamente hermoso bajo el dorado brillo de las luces esparcidas por el lugar, y Viktor nunca había sido bueno ignorando sus impulsos.

Bebió lo que quedaba de la copa de champán con impaciencia, y la regresó a la mesa para luego seguir a Yuuri fuera del salón. Yuuri podía haber cortado su conversación, pero la mirada que le estaba dando a Viktor implicaba que buscaba algo más, y Viktor no pudo hacer otra cosa que obedecer.

Quería hablar con Yuuri, quería arreglar las cosas entre ellos. Pero también _deseaba_ a Yuuri, lo había hecho por mucho tiempo y solo empeora con cada día pasaba. A tal punto que el deseo de pasar sus manos por la piel de Yuuri, de capturar los labios del nipón entre sus dientes y presionar sus cuerpos contra el otro hasta que nunca pudiera separarse, había ahogado todo lo demás.

Aquellos dos deseos contrarios peleaban dentro de él mientras seguía a Yuuri fuera de la habitación, el aire frío del pasillo golpeándolo tan pronto puso un pie fuera de las puertas alejándose del opresivo calor del banquete. Claramente Yuuri no quería hablar, pero por la manera en que veía Viktor y la forma en que lo había guiado fuera hacia la completa privacidad del desierto corredor, era obvio que quería algo más. Viktor también quería eso, Viktor también lo deseaba.

En el pasillo, Yuuri se encontraba parado con la espalda apoyada a la pared, su cabeza tirada hacia atrás mientras bebía el líquido y vaciaba la copa en sus manos. El movimiento resaltaba la larga y suave línea de su garganta, y Viktor pudo sentir como la chispa que siempre ardía dentro de él cada vez que Yuuri estaba cerca, se encendía más intensamente ante la vista. Puede que aún no le agradara a Yuuri, el patinador japonés se lo había dejado muy en claro minutos atrás, pero aún existían muchas capas, confusiones y misterios con respecto a su desagrado, y por sobre todas las cosas estaba el deseo que brillaba en sus ojos cuando miraba a Viktor, el faro que el ruso no podía evitar seguir.

Parándose torpemente junto a la puerta, Viktor pudo sentir el remolino de sus pensamientos, el racional saber de qué tenía que hablar las cosas con Yuuri de forma a apropiada, estando en guerra con la necesidad de simplemente tocar a Yuuri, de hacer lo que fuera que el otro hombre deseara y finalmente ceder al deseo que había estado ardiendo dentro de él desde lo que le parecía toda una vida.

Notando que Viktor estaba parado junto a la puerta, Yuuri se giró hacia él, aquella familiar sonrisa torcida danzando en su rostro mientras levantaba su copa en un brindis burlón. Era un desafío, y Viktor nunca había sido del tipo que se echaba para atrás ante un desafío.

Yuuri no quería hablar. Estaba buscando algo mucho más simple que eso, desafiándolo con sus ojos y acciones para que el ruso le siguiera, y Viktor pudo sentir como la decisión era tomada en mismo instante, casi sin pensarlo.

Podían hablar después. Por ahora, Yuuri lo observaba con los ojos encendidos y llenos de promesa. Y podría ser impulsivo, pero a Viktor eso le importaba muy poco porque había sido impulsivo durante toda su vida y las cosas siempre le habían salido bien al final. Yuuri quería que le de algo que era muy simple, y aunque no tuviera permitido decirle lo que sentía por él, sí podía mostrárselo. Las acciones eran fáciles, en un modo que las palabras nunca lo eran.

La chispa en su pecho se encendió inmediatamente y se convirtió en una llama, empujándolo a caminar hacia delante de forma instintiva, tomar a Yuuri por los hombros y empujarlo contra la pared, antes de reclamar los labios del nipón con los suyos y finalmente perderse en la sensación.

La acción había sido mucho más tosca de lo que había querido, la frustración de aún no ser capaz de entender a Yuuri mezclada con la desesperada pasión que había estado contendiendo por tanto tiempo, y culminando finalmente en un beso que era caliente, tosco y desesperado. Intenso y necesitado. Y al mismo tiempo, siendo para nada lo Viktor lo había querido, pero sí lo que siempre había necesitado.

Distantemente notó como la copa que Yuuri había estado sosteniendo rodaba por el piso junto a ellos como si hubiera sido arrancada de sus manos, pero aquel pensamiento desapareció por completo de su cabeza cuando Yuuri le devolvió el beso, igualando a la perfección la desesperación de Viktor y alimentando el fuego que crecía dentro del pecho de este, volviéndolo tan caliente que creyó que se consumiría de adentro hacia afuera.

Disfrutando la sensación de finalmente ser capaz de tocar a Yuuri en la forma que tan desesperadamente había deseado, Viktor deslizó sus manos por la extensión del cuerpo del chico hasta agarrar su cadera. Pudo sentir como Yuuri suspiraba contra su boca y se relajaba ante el toque, devolviéndole el beso con una ferocidad que estaba reservada para cuando se posaba sobre el hielo y hacía que el mundo entero se doblegara ante su voluntad.

Yuuri no había respondido a los intentos de Viktor para que hablaran, lo había callado en cada oportunidad durante años, pero ahora se encontraba respondiendo al beso de Viktor por completo y era mucho mejor de lo que el ruso jamás pudo haber imaginado. Tanto se había acumulado hasta llegar a este preciso momento y finalmente había estallado.  Todo lo que Viktor había estado embotellando dentro de sí había salido como una ola, imparable y llevándose todo el deseo con ella.

Permanecieron así por unos pocos segundos, besándose intensamente y con Yuuri apretado con fuerza contra la pared por las manos de Viktor. Pero el ruso repentinamente sintió como Yuuri se movía debajo de él, y antes de que tuviera tiempo para pensar, fue girado y empotrado contra la pared en respuesta, el impacto siendo suavizado por los labios del nipón que encontraron su camino devuelta a los suyos de inmediato. Provocando que Viktor suspirara de placer y en alivio de que después de años de desearlo, finalmente estuviera obteniendo algo en respuesta. No todo, y ni siquiera de cerca todo lo que había estado soñando, pero sí una pequeña fracción. Con suerte, el resto vendría con el tiempo.

Aún ligeramente lleno de asombro por la sensación del cuerpo de Yuuri contra el suyo y de finalmente ser capaz de tocar libremente lo que le había sido negado por tanto tiempo, Viktor dejó que su mano se deslizara de su lugar sobre la cadera de Yuuri para tocar la piel debajo de la camisa, cada toque dejando pequeños trazos de un ardiente calor por donde pasaban. Yuuri soltó un sonido de placer ante la acción y los presionó a ambos más cerca, besándolo como más intensidad. Viktor quiso permanecer allí para siempre, perdido en el toque de Yuuri, en su sabor, y la sensación de Yuuri siendo completa y totalmente suyo.

Pero deseaba más y estaba seguro de que Yuuri también, y ahora no había nada que pudiera detenerlo. Usando la mano que aún se encontraba acariciando la piel desnuda del nipón bajo la tela, Viktor empujó a Yuuri ligeramente, rompiendo el beso y descasando su frente sobre la del muchacho de modo que ahora lo veía directamente a los ojos, y pudo notar el enredo de lujuria y emociones varias que brillaba en su mirar.

—Mi habitación está arriba—. Exhaló, sabiendo que la implicación en sus palabras sería claramente entendida. Si Yuuri se rehusaba no se sentiría decepcionado, solo besarlo ya era perfecto, y distantemente Viktor se dio cuenta de que estaban yendo mucho más rápido de lo que probablemente era prudente y sin llegar a hablar lo suficiente como para que fuera seguro. Pero atrapado en el momento como estaba, aquello le importó muy poco.

Él ya había deseado a personas antes, había besado varias personas antes y se había acostado con ellas, pero ninguna lo había hecho sentir ni de cerca lo que sentía al ver a Yuuri. Ninguno era como Yuuri. Nadie nunca se le podría comparar.

Por un segundo le pareció que Yuuri se iba a negar, causando que Viktor casi se retractara de su sugerencia anterior y jalara a Yuuri de vuelta hacia el beso, contento con hacer lo que fuera que Yuuri quisiera. Pero antes de poder hacer nada, Yuuri le dio un corto asentimiento de cabeza y arrastró a Viktor lejos del lugar en el pasillo donde estaban parados. Una de sus manos se aferraba con fuerza a la muñeca del ruso y Viktor uso ese contacto para llevar a Yuuri con él, caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a las brillantes puertas de metal al final de este.

Presionó rápidamente el botón del elevador y para su alivio las puertas se abrieron con rapidez, revelando el frío interior. Sintiendo la impaciencia empezando a crecer dentro de sí, Viktor jaló a Yuuri dentro y permitió que las puertas se cerraran detrás de ellos, presionó el botón de su piso y luego se giró de vuelta hacia al muchacho japonés. Apenas tuvo tiempo de respirar antes de que las manos de Yuuri se aferran a su rostro en un fuerte agarre y sus labios se encontraran sobre los de Viktor una vez más en un contacto doloroso, pero aún maravillosamente perfecto.

Los besos de Yuuri eran intensos y rápidos, todos labios dientes y lengua. Un poco torpes, pero a Viktor estaba lejos de importarle. Solo ser capaz de tocar a Yuuri le era suficiente, de pasar sus manos por el cuerpo de Yuuri y lamer dentro de su boca.  Los sonidos de placer que Yuuri soltaba en respuesta a sus acciones haciéndolo estremecer. Viktor profundizó el beso, tratando de sacar más de aquellos sonidos, y Yuuri respondió de forma instintiva, jadeando y apretando la parte trasera de la camisa de Viktor con sus manos, clavando sus uñas en la piel debajo.

Casi le pareció que el tiempo no había pasado cuando las puertas finalmente se abrieron de nuevo, Viktor estando demasiado atrapado en su beso con Yuuri como para prestar atención a nada más. Ya que era Yuuri quien le daba la espalda a las puertas cerradas, decidió salir primero, arrastrando a Viktor con él y este lo siguió gustoso, sus manos encontrando las caderas del nipón una vez más para jalarlo a un nuevo beso.

La habitación de hotel en la que se quedaba estaba solo a unos cuantos metros, pero apenas pudo mantener sus manos alejadas de Yuuri lo suficiente como para llegar allí. Eventualmente llegaron a la puerta entre tropiezos, con Viktor quitándole el seguro a la puerta torpemente y finalmente abriéndola, metiendo a Yuuri a la habitación y cerrándola de una patada.

La sensación de la piel de Yuuri contra la suya era demasiado intoxicante, buscó los botones de la camisa de Yuuri mientras este se quitaba su chaqueta y la dejaba detrás, determinado a exponer la mayor cantidad de piel al toque de sus ansiosas manos. Yuuri lo besaba con intensidad durante todo el proceso y Viktor no pudo evitar dejar salir un gemido de placer que denotara cuando lo disfrutaba.

Moviendo una de sus manos por el costado de Yuuri, Viktor continuó deshaciendo los botones de la camisa con la mano que tenía libre, teniendo éxito en abrir unos cuantos después de mucho esfuerzo, pero no los suficientes como satisfacerlo a él ni a su ardiente deseo.

Unas ágiles manos se pasaban por el cabello de Viktor mientras este trabajaba, dedos apretando los mechones y tirando de ellos hasta casi el punto de dolor. A la distancia, Viktor registró a Yuuri pateando sus zapatos así que hizo lo mismo, casi tropezando cuando Yuuri lo agarró del cuello de su camisa y los giró de modo que su espalda golpeara con la pared detrás.

El movimiento envió una nueva ola de placer a través del cuerpo de Viktor. El ruso estaba dispuesto a ir a donde fuera que Yuuri deseara, y si lo que él quería era jugar un poco rudo, entonces Viktor estaría feliz de complacerlo.

Viktor casi lamentó la pérdida del toque de las manos de Yuuri al sentirlas deslizarse de su cabeza, antes de que se dirigieran hacia su los botones de su camisa y trabajaran sobre ellos con rapidez, los dedos del nipón siendo mucho más ágiles que los suyos en terminar la tarea. En pocos segundos había soltado la camisa de Viktor por completo y rompió el beso para pasar sus manos por la piel expuesta allí, la acción causando que Viktor jadeara y se estremeciera bajo el toque.

Todo había avanzado demasiado rápido en medio de un torbellino de calor, sensaciones y sentimientos a flor de piel con sus cuerpos presionados contra el otro, y Viktor estaba desesperado por más, por sentir más, por hacer más. La sensación de las manos de Yuuri deslizándose posesivamente sobre su piel había despertado algo en él. Sus manos se dirigieron a las caderas del muchacho en ese instante, empujándolo hacia atrás hasta la cama en el centro de la habitación, y utilizando el impulso y su fuerza para empujarlo sobre el colchón y luego unírsele.

Yuuri yacía desparramado sobre la cama, su cabello era un desastre, su camisa colgando aun medio abierta, y sus labios rojos y sensibles por los besos. Era hermoso, tan hermoso como siempre lo era en el hielo. Incluso mucho más. En el hielo tenía la atención de miles de personas, pero la vista actual le pertenecía a Viktor y solo a él.

Recordando la forma en que Yuuri lo había tocado la noche anterior a las olimpiadas, ya varias semanas atrás, Viktor levantó su mano y acunó el rostro de Yuuri con ella, pasando uno de sus dedos sobre los desgastados labios. En ese entonces no había podido besar a Yuuri, pero ahora Yuuri se encontraba aquí y completamente en sus cabales, deseando esto tanto como Viktor lo hacía, y ese sentimiento era casi tan intoxicante como lo era la visión de Yuuri debajo de él.

Bajando la cabeza para besar a Yuuri otra vez, Viktor regresó a su tarea de desabotonar la camisa, la frustración hirviendo dentro de él cuando esta permaneció cerrada. Viktor nunca había sido bueno cuando se trataba de esperar. Y deseaba a Yuuri en ese instante. Con un sonido de enojo dirigido a la molesta pieza de ropa, el ruso se rindió en tratar de desabotonar de buenas maneras, así que simplemente arrancó la camisa y mandó a volar los botones que les habían causado tantos problemas. Una parte de él se sentía culpable por arruinar lo que parecía ser una perfectamente aceptable -aunque algo barata- camisa, pero le repondría la prenda a Yuuri en la mañana. Había un montón de camisas en su guardarropa y estaría feliz de permitir que Yuuri tomara una de ellas. Le daría el guardarropa entero si el nipón se lo pidiera.

Deseando deshacerse de la ropa que escondía la mayoría de la piel de Yuuri de su mirada, Viktor deslizó una de sus manos por debajo del cuello del muchacho, sosteniéndolo gentilmente para que se levantara de la cama y así Yuuri pudiera deslizar la tela de sus hombros y descartarla con facilidad. Le quitó a Yuuri aquella fea corbata que llevaba viendo con desdén desde temprano, lanzándola hacia un lado y esperando que se hubiera perdido en la mañana.

Yuuri lucía deslumbrante yaciendo debajo de él. Su rostro sonrojado, la respiración pesada, observándolo con los ojos amplios y con una mirada que Viktor esperaba no desapareciera jamás. Sentándose ligeramente, Yuuri empujó a Viktor de forma suave y este se dejó guiar sin protestas, permitiendo que Yuuri se sentara de modo que ambos se encontraran al mismo nivel una vez más. La camisa de Viktor aún se encontraba colgando de sus hombros, así que Yuuri utilizó el espacio que la nueva posición le brindaba para eliminar esa pieza de ropa del camino. Viktor siguió el gesto de Yuuri fácilmente, deslizando sus brazos fuera de la tela y lanzándola hacia un lado junto con la camisa de Yuuri, antes de inclinarse para besarlo de nuevo.

Había muchas cosas en el mundo de las que Viktor disfrutaba, experiencias que adoraba, pero nada nunca se compararía con la sensación de besar a Yuuri y la alegría de que este le devolviera el beso.

Estaba tan atrapado en dicho beso, que Viktor apenas registró una de las piernas de Yuuri deslizándose detrás de las suyas. Y fue solamente cuando el mundo a su alrededor se volcó por completo y sintió su espalda golpeando contra el colchón, que se dio cuenta de que Yuuri los había girado, moviéndose para montarlo a horcajadas y luciendo complacido de haber atrapado a Viktor con la guardia baja. Inclinándose, Yuuri besó a Viktor de nuevo y este sonrió contra sus labios. El juguetón movimiento había sido inesperado pero para nada molesto, y el tener a Yuuri encima de él era tan excitante como tenerlo debajo.

Las manos de Yuuri se paseaban sobre su piel mientras se besaban, y Viktor sintió su toque moviéndose hacia abajo. Dedos agarrando el cierre de sus pantalones y, aun en medio de la neblina de felicidad y deseo que lo estaba rodeando, Viktor pudo sentir como estos temblaban ligeramente.

Deslizando sus propios dedos sobre la muñeca de Yuuri, Viktor tomó su mano para alejarla ligeramente, sintiendo los ligeros estremecimientos justo donde sus manos se conectaban. Las pupilas de Yuuri aún se encontraban dilatadas por la lujuria, pero sus acciones delataban el nerviosismo que no se mostraba en su cara.

— ¿Estás seguro? — preguntó Viktor, queriendo estar absolutamente seguro de que esto era lo que Yuuri deseaba. Las cosas entre ellos continuaban siendo muy complicadas y seguían sin resolverse. Cada parte de él gritaba por continuar besando a Yuuri, por sostenerlo cerca en la forma que Yuuri le permitiera, porque lo había amado durante tanto tiempo que su único deseo era continuar tocando a Yuuri para siempre. Pero sabía que si en Yuuri existía algún tipo de vacilación, entonces ellos necesitaban detenerse antes de que las cosas fueran demasiado lejos.

Viktor no quería convertirse en un error provocado por el calor del momento del cual Yuuri se arrepentiría cuando llegara la mañana, añadiendo otra cosa más a la larga y oculta lista de cosas que Yuuri tenía en contra de Viktor y que solo él parecía conocer. Deseaba tener a Yuuri solo si este estaba completamente dispuesto, sabiendo que había escogido a Viktor tal como Viktor lo había escogido a él.

—Sí —. Respondió Yuuri, y la confianza en su voz fue toda la confirmación que Viktor necesitaba.

Hasta ese momento todo había sido meramente caliente, necesitado y un poco áspero, y aunque Viktor lo había disfrutado inmensamente, también había disfrutado de la juguetona forma en que Yuuri los había girado y tomado el control del encuentro, y dos podían jugar ese juego. Se elevó para besar a Yuuri una vez más, deliberadamente lento y esperando a que Yuuri estuviera completamente distraído antes de girarlos una vez más, riendo suavemente ante la perpleja expresión de Yuuri al ver que Viktor había  empleado el mismo truco anterior sobre él.

A pesar de lucir sorprendido, Yuuri no protestó por el cambio de posiciones y sus ojos regresaron a los labios de Viktor, humedeciendo con su lengua los propios de forma inconsciente. Tomando aquello como la invitación que era, Viktor volvió a inclinarse, primero besando la boca de Yuuri y luego moviéndose gradualmente hasta la piel de su mandíbula y bajando por su cuello. Determinado a saborear cada parte de Yuuri que estuviera a su alcance.

Yuuri gimoteó ante su acción, jadeando y retorciéndose bajo el toque de Viktor, y aquel ruidito fue tan tentador que el ruso tuvo que separarse, queriendo ver la necesidad reflejada en el rostro de Yuuri tanto como en su voz. La imagen delante de él no lo decepcionó. Las pupilas de Yuuri se habían vuelto imposiblemente grandes, al punto que el cálido color café sea había visto casi completamente obscurecido por el negro. Un sonrojo se extendía a través de sus mejillas y bajaba por su cuello, las pequeñas marcas rojizas que Viktor había hecho destacando seductoramente contra la piel de su garganta.

Bajo su peso, Yuuri se retorció de nuevo, sus manos apretándose casi dolorosamente contra los costados de Viktor al tiempo que dejaba salir otro impaciente quejido. Retorciéndose y suplicando con sus ojos que Viktor continuara, siendo lo más abierto y honesto que Viktor lo había visto ser jamás frente a su persona.

Dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa complacida ante la imagen de un Yuuri Katsuki tan hermosamente necesitado por su toque y tomó las manos del muchacho, besando los nudillos de una de ellas en un gesto reverente, para luego empujar ambas sobre la cabeza de Yuuri y sujetarlo firmemente en su lugar.

Levantando una de sus manos y usando la otra para sujetar con firmeza la piel de Yuuri, Viktor buscó en el cajón de su mesita de noche en donde sabía que encontraría las cosas que necesitaba si tenían la intención de llegar más lejos. Raramente usaba ninguna de ellas durante las competencias, pero era una costumbre mantenerlas allí debido la actitud de “más vale prevenir que lamentar” que Yakov había metido en su cabeza tan pronto fue lo suficientemente mayor, después de tantos años viendo atletas tomar decisiones estúpidas en el calor del momento.

Luego de un par de segundos encontró lo que buscaba y regresó a su posición inicial, lanzando una pequeña botella hacia un lado y posando el condón envuelto en la cama junto a él. Esos breves segundos separado de Yuuri habían sido sufrientes para reavivar su necesidad así que se inclinó para besarlo de nuevo, aprovechando la oportunidad para pasar sus manos por la suave piel del cuerpo de Yuuri que finalmente tenía permitido tocar. Mientras lo hacía, Yuuri levantó sus manos para agarrar su cabello, jalándolo con fuerza y tomando el control del beso, la acción enviando una aguda sacudida de dolor mezclada con placer a través de la columna de Viktor e incitándolo a continuar.

Hasta este momento, Viktor había estado contento con la piel desnuda del pecho y cuello de Yuuri que le había sido permitido tocar, pero de repente ya no le fue suficiente. Así que bajó sus manos y tomó las últimas piezas de ropa de Yuuri, bajándolas y quitándolas del camino. Yuuri siguió sus movimientos al instante, descartando sus prendas,  y Viktor permitió que Yuuri hiciera lo mismo con él hasta que ambos estuvieron completamente desnudos y pudo finalmente observar a Yuuri en todo su esplendor.

Se había enamorado de la persona que era Yuuri, de todos aquellos detalles que lo hacían brillar aun a través del odio. Pero detrás de todo eso siempre había sido capaz de reconocer el atractivo de Yuuri, y aquello solo se había intensificado con el tiempo hasta que Viktor se sentía arder por el deseo. Por lo que finalmente tener a Yuuri desnudo debajo de él era como un sueño, y por un segundo simplemente se quedó sentado, admirando la vista.

Habría estado contento con solo permanecer de ese modo, atrapado en el momento, pero Yuuri estaba claramente impaciente ya que solo le permitió a Viktor disfrutar de la vista unos pocos segundos más, para luego agarrar con su mano la corbata que aún se hallaba colgando del cuello de Viktor y jalarlo hacia otro doloroso beso que el ruso correspondió en el instante, el movimiento haciéndolo temblar ligeramente en anticipación.

Que Yuuri tomara el control era algo excitante, y Viktor quería más de ello. No habían hablado exactamente de cómo se darían las cosas en lo que restaba la noche, y Viktor estuvo a punto de rodar y poner a Yuuri sobre él antes de ser detenido por el muchacho quien envolvió sus piernas firmemente alrededor de la cintura de Viktor, arrastrándolo para que quedara acunado entre sus caderas y dejando sus deseos para las actividades del resto de la noche bastante obvios. Rodando sus caderas, Yuuri provocó que un pequeño jadeo saliera de Viktor ante el caliente roce de piel contra piel y que todos los pensamientos salieran volando de su cabeza. Ya luego tendrían bastante tiempo para explorar los cuerpos del otro a gusto, pero ahora Yuuri le urgía continuar y era claro que sabía exactamente lo que quería.

No queriendo perder ni un segundo más, Viktor bajó sus manos, sus torpes dedos buscando la botella que antes había arrojado tan descuidadamente hacia un lado, para luego abrir la tapa y lanzarle una mirada interrogante a Yuuri para asegurarse de que no había malentendido. Yuuri asintió en respuesta, las uñas de sus dedos clavándose en las espalda de Viktor a la vez que apretaba su agarre, y Viktor trató de concentrarse en los pequeños destellos de dolor que aquello le causaba para no distraerse demasiado con el pensamiento de lo que estaba a punto de suceder, algo con lo que había soñado por años.

Las piernas de Yuuri aún se encontraban apretadas contra su cintura, los filos de sus talones clavándose en la parte baja de su espalda; pero a pesar de lo placentero que aquello era, la posición no era ideal para lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Razón por la cual Viktor sostuvo los muslos de Yuuri y los separó con gentileza, desenredándolos de su cintura y dándose espacio para moverse entre ellos, sus ojos aún fijos en el rostro de Yuuri. Se rehusó a romper el contacto visual mientras bajaba sus manos para acariciar el miembro del muchacho, observando la forma en que los ojos del japonés se ampliaban en respuesta y escuchando como los gemidos entrecortados llenaban la habitación.

Queriendo que Yuuri se sintiera lo más relajado posible, el ruso continuó moviendo su mano al mismo tiempo que bebía de la piel del cuello del nipón con su boca, besándolo de nuevo y sintiendo como el cuerpo de Yuuri se volvía manejable y complaciente bajo su toque debido al placer combinado. Tratando de no romper el beso, Viktor peleó durante unos segundos con la botella que sostenía hasta finalmente pudo verter un poco del líquido sobre sus dedos. Después de hacer fricción con sus manos para tratar de calentarlo un poco, Viktor llevó sus dedos entre las piernas de Yuuri, acelerando los movimientos de su mano sobre la polla de este, y sintiendo como se estremecía en respuesta y se movía para encontrarse con sus dedos.

Tomando el movimiento como una señal de aprobación, Viktor permitió que un primer dedo se deslizara dentro, sintiendo el apretado calor que lo rodeaba y que puso los centros de placer de su cerebro en sobremarcha. Por instinto, mordió la piel del cuello de Yuuri al mismo tiempo, deseando marcarlo, recordarse a sí mismo que esto era real y que estaba sucediendo. Y que cuando la mañana llegara tendría el recuerdo de Yuuri de este modo, yaciendo debajo de él, para siempre.

Los sonidos de placer que Yuuri estaba haciendo eran casi suficientes por sí mismos, pero al sentir como Yuuri se estremecía un poco, se alejó tanto de su cuello como de su polla para evitar sobre estimularlo, permitiendo que Yuuri se ajustara al estiramiento actual. Cuando el nipón volvió a quejarse, Viktor empezó a moverse, tratando de mantener dichos movimientos lentos y sencillos a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba simplemente darle la vuelta a Yuuri y tomarlo hasta que ambos estuvieran completamente desechos.

El ritmo era agónicamente lento, pero Viktor estaba determinado a hacer que Yuuri se sintiera lo mejor posible, que fuera indoloro y sencillo, y esperando que fuera Yuuri quien le suplicara por ir mas allá. Gradualmente añadió otro dedo y Yuuri dejó salir otro de sus pequeños y necesitados gemidos, el sonido intoxicando los oídos de Viktor al tiempo que el nipón giraba sus caderas, forzando los dedos del ruso a entrar más profundamente en su interior. Viktor no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita ante la acción, aún drogado por la excitación de lo mucho que Yuuri lo deseaba, de lo feroz que era el deseo ardiendo en sus ojos y lo completamente diferente que era de lo que Viktor había esperado, pero perfecto de todos modos. Se inclinó para besar a Yuuri suavemente, saboreando sus labios con lentitud.

Tal como antes, Yuuri tomó el control con rapidez, profundizando el beso y clavando sus dientes en los labios de Viktor, provocando que este se sacudiera ante el inesperado dolor mezclado con el placer que estaba sintiendo y que formaba un torbellino de sensaciones dentro de sí. A Yuuri sí que le gustaba jugar rudo, por lo que Viktor le regresó el placer con creces, añadiendo otro dedo y haciendo que Yuuri gimiera en su boca. Viktor se alejó para observarlo, lamiendo el rastro de sangre que estaba empezando a formarse en su labio.

A penas pudo registrar nada además de los oscuros ojos de Yuuri que brillaban bajo la débil luz de luna, antes de que el japonés llevara su mano entre sus cuerpos y tomara la polla de Viktor. Dándole unas cuantas caricias temblorosas pero que aun así enviaron destellos de placer a través del cuerpo del ruso, cada músculo tensándose debido a las casi sobrecogedoras sensaciones.

Parte de él aún no podía creer que Yuuri estuviera finalmente allí con él, que esto fuera real y no simplemente otro sueño. La situacion podía no ser perfecta, Viktor había hecho muchas cosas sin pensar anteriormente, pero no podía arrepentirse de ninguna porque todo lo había llevado hasta este momento, y era mucho mejor de lo que jamás pudo haber imaginado. El deseo que pasaba a través de él mezclado con la felicidad de finalmente poder estar cerca de Yuuri, de finalmente tener permitido tocarlo sin que Yuuri se tensara o se retrajera cada vez que Viktor estaba cerca como había hecho muchas veces antes. Viktor quería disfrutar aquella sensación para siempre, aquella calidez de Yuuri que era mejor que el calor del sol.

Hundiendo una de sus manos en la piel de la espalda de Viktor y la otra manteniendo el mismo ritmo sobre su polla, derritiéndolo lentamente, Yuuri lo miró, su rostro sonrojado y observando a Viktor con una intensidad que hacía imposible apartar la mirada.

—Te odio —. Exhaló Yuuri, y sus ojos no tenían nada de la calidez y felicidad que Viktor había estado sintiendo solo unos momentos antes. —Ahora fóllame.

Las palabras le llegaron a Viktor como un golpe directo al estómago, y causaron que sus dedos se paralizaran por el shock, las palabras siendo tan inesperadas e inesperadamente dolorosas que cada musculo de su cuerpo se congeló en ese instante.

Viktor sabía que Yuuri lo odiaba, sabía que aún había existido un poco de recelo mientras bailaban. Pero había visto el deseo que Yuuri sentía por él y, antes de eso, había vislumbrado algo que lo había hecho creer que existía al menos una pequeña parte de Yuuri que no lo odiaba en lo absoluto. Aquella parte que veía cuando Yuuri se encontraba receptivo y vulnerable y que nunca había visto con anterioridad, pero que quería volver a ver con desesperación.

Puede que Yuuri le demostrara únicamente desprecio en público, pero Viktor sabía que en el interior sus sentimientos eran mucho más complejos que eso. Y allí, al tener a Yuuri yaciendo debajo de él y tan íntimamente unidos, Viktor había creído que Yuuri había eliminado esa mascara llena de odio y que finalmente le permitía a Viktor ver aquellas complejas emociones debajo de esta.

Pero estaba equivocado.

Casi se separó, casi deja de tocar a Yuuri para tratar de detener el golpeteo de su corazón y aliviar el dolor en su pecho, pero Yuuri ya lo estaba arrastrando hacia otro beso antes que pudiera tan siquiera parpadear, un beso caliente y desesperado y Viktor simplemente se perdió.

Yuuri podía odiarlo, pero Viktor ya sabía eso y lo amaba de todas formas. Y si esto era todo lo que Yuuri quería de él en ese momento, entonces eso le daría. Podían trabajar en el resto después, cuando el deseo no estuviera nublando su mente y el deslizar de la piel de Yuuri contra la suya no estuviera ahogando todo lo demás, aliviando incluso el dolor en su pecho.

Mientras separaba aún más los muslos de Yuuri y los inclinaba hacia atrás, Viktor a penas y recordó tomar el condón. Abriendo el envoltorio y poniéndoselo rápidamente, antes de alinearse a sí mismo sobre la entrada de Yuuri y presionar lo más lento posible, sintiendo como el nipón se apretaba a su alrededor y escuchando el gemido ahogado que eliminó cualquier otra cosa que el muchacho japonés hubiese querido decir.

La sensación de finalmente estar dentro de Yuuri, rodeado y consumido por él, casi provoca que Viktor se perdiera por completo en ese mismo instante. Le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad el no empezar a moverse aún. Inclinó las piernas de Yuuri hacia atrás para darles más acceso a ambos y se deslizó más profundamente mientras lo hacía. Luego se quedó quieto, permitiendo que Yuuri se ajustara a la nueva sensación.

A pesar de los esfuerzos de Viktor para ir a un ritmo lento, Yuuri sin ningún esfuerzo fue capaz de destruir aquella resolución, follándose a sí mismo contra la polla de Viktor, jadeando y apretándose a su alrededor debido a las nuevas sensaciones que eso le provocaba. Aquella acción fue todo el estímulo que Viktor necesitaba, así que aferró sus brazos a la cama a cada lado de la cabeza de Yuuri, retirándose lo más lento que podía antes de empujar sus caderas hacia adelante, llevando un ritmo constante hasta que Yuuri estuvo retorciéndose debajo de él.

Mientras se movía, el ruso bajó la mano y tomó la polla de Yuuri, moviéndola al mismo ritmo de su cuerpo y observando con satisfacción como los ojos del nipón se ponían en blanco mientras vocalizaba su placer.

Podría no ser exactamente lo que Viktor había esperado o deseado, pero era lo que tenía. Al menos Yuuri estaba aquí, más cerca de lo que nunca había estado antes. Y puede Yuuri solo hubiera estado buscando un revolcón rápido, un método para liberar la tensión o algún extraño tipo de premio por su victoria, pero de todos modos estaba aquí. Viktor sabía que ya era demasiado adicto a Yuuri como para escoger un camino diferente, y si esto era todo lo que Yuuri quería de él ahora, entonces se aseguraría de que nunca pudiera olvidarlo. Se grabaría en la mente de Yuuri de la misma forma en que este se había impregnado en la suya.

Unas afiladas uñas se clavaban en su espalda, rasgando la piel que allí se encontraba y dejando marcas que Viktor estaba seguro aún sería capaz de sentir en la mañana. Un recordatorio físico que no necesitaba porque no había manera de que olvidara esa noche jamás en la vida.

Mientras Viktor estaba distraído, Yuuri aprovechó la oportunidad para sacarlo de balance otra vez, girándolos de modo que ahora se encontrara a horcajadas de Viktor para luego volver a sentarse sobre su polla, lanzando su cabeza para atrás y exponiendo la agraciada línea de su garganta en el proceso. Su cuello aún salpicado con las marcas que evidenciaban los besos que Viktor había dejado minutos antes.

Yuuri se veía deslumbrante encima de él, perfectamente en control y tan hermoso que por un momento Viktor no pudo respirar. Yuuri se movió, elevándose antes de deslizarse hacia abajo otra vez, tomando al ruso cada vez más y más profundo dentro de sí. Viktor no pudo detener los gemidos que salían de su garganta ante la sensación, su placer solo acrecentándose con cada movimiento de Yuuri quien llevaba un ritmo incluso más brutal que el anterior, y que elevaba el placer de Viktor con cada deslizamiento de piel. Todo lo que Viktor pudo hacer fue aguantar con sus dedos aferrados casi dolorosamente a las caderas de Yuuri, dejarse llevar completo, y rezar por ser capaz de recuperarse cuando llegara la mañana.

Yuuri tomaba su propio placer del cuerpo de Viktor, sus pestañas entrecerrándose mientras se movía. El ruso trató de contenerse y permitir que Yuuri llevara su propio ritmo, pero eventualmente el instinto tomó lugar y levantó su mano para pasarla por el cabello del nipón al tiempo que elevaba sus caderas de golpe, armonizando su ritmo con el de Yuuri y causando que el otro hombre jadeara antes de que Viktor lo callara con un beso. Un beso profundo, caliente y desordenado, la culminación final de todo y un intento por memorizar la sensación de los labios de Yuuri sobre los suyos.

Todo era demasiado, todo lo que siempre había deseado pero al mismo tiempo nada de lo que en verdad quería y eventualmente rompió el beso, presionando su rostro contra el hombro de Yuuri para esconder la expresión que sabía se encontraba marcando sus facciones.

— _Eres tan hermoso._ — Murmuró, presionando las palabras contra la piel de Yuuri y lejanamente registrando que la frase había salido en ruso, la neblina de placer que llenaba su cerebro borrando momentáneamente su capacidad para traducir las palabras.

Había tantas cosas que quería decir, pero después de lo que Yuuri había dicho era obvio que no podía hacerlo. Ni aquí ni ahora _._ _«_ _Te amo_ _»._ Quería decir. _«_ _Ya soy tuyo y quiero que seas mío, pero sé que no lo eres y no sé si alguna vez lo llegarás a ser_ _»_ _._

En lugar de hablar de nuevo, Viktor escogió deslizar su mano por el miembro de Yuuri una vez más, arrancando sonidos de placer del otro nombre y finalmente llevándolo al borde, sintiendo como Yuuri se estremecía mientras se venía, apretando su interior alrededor de Viktor y provocando que este también jadeara ante la sensación. Yuuri se volvió repentinamente gelatina entre sus brazos, agotado y sin vida mientras se recuperaba de su orgasmo. Viktor tampoco duraría mucho más, y solo le tomó un par de segundos más antes de que se encontrara estremeciéndose mientras se venía. De alguna forma, Yuuri encontró la fuerza para cabalgarlo hasta  hacerlo terminar, llevando al ruso hacia el borde.

Le tomó a Viktor un par de segundos de nebulosa satisfacción registrar que Yuuri había hundido su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, tal como lo había hecho en el banquete no hace mucho, siendo aquella sensación más preciosa que nada de lo anterior. Sus cuerpos aún se encontraban unidos, pero a medida que se recostaba sobre la cama con el muchacho sobre su pecho, Viktor sintió como su miembro se deslizaba fuera de Yuuri por lo que enrolló sus piernas con las del otro hombre para compensar la pérdida, manteniéndolo cerca. Ambos se encontraban sin aliento y relajados, Yuuri con su rostro aún presionado contra el hombro de Viktor, respirando pesadamente y manteniéndose completamente apacible bajo el toque del ruso.

Cuando finalmente estuvieron completamente acostados, Viktor ajustó su posición de modo que Yuuri se encontrara totalmente acurrucado en sus brazos, su cabeza recostada en el pecho del ruso y su respiración yendo al mismo ritmo que la de Viktor, a media que el cansancio se apoderaba de ellos. Viktor se preguntó si Yuuri hablaría de nuevo, pero este solo se quedó allí, atrapado en la nebulosa satisfacción postcoital y contento de simplemente yacer junto a Viktor mientras su respiración se regularizaba lentamente.

Viktor no se dio cuenta del momento exacto en que Yuuri cayó dormido, uniéndose gradualmente a la alegría del sueño. Viktor permaneció en el mismo lugar para no perturbar al hombre que yacía en su pecho y acurrucado contra su calor. Fue solamente cuando estuvo seguro de que Yuuri estuvo completamente dormido que se movió, deslizándose fuera de la cama para deshacerse del condón y limpiarse a sí mismo, antes de regresar. Preguntándose brevemente si debería despertar a Yuuri y ofrecerle hacer lo mismo, pero el muchacho lucía demasiado en paz yaciendo allí, suave y receptivo, viéndose tan diferente del hombre que se había burlado de Viktor mientras bailaban, que simplemente no pudo hacerlo. No se atrevió a romper el momento.

Se metió a la cama tan silenciosamente como pudo, acomodándose de manera que Yuuri estuviera descansando sobre su pecho nuevamente. Yuuri suspiró ligeramente en sus sueños, moviéndose suavemente para acomodarse mejor en el calor de la piel de Viktor y este no pudo evitar que su pecho se sacudiera ante la acción.

Viktor a penas y podía comprender las emociones que se encontraban enredadas en su interior, tan conflictivas que le tomaría años poder diferenciarlas. Aún había tantas cosas que quería hacer, tanto que necesitaba ser dicho, pero Yuuri yacía tan pacífico y contento que simplemente no podía permitirse romper aquello.

Ya podrían hablar en la mañana. Y ciertamente tenían mucho de que hablar. Viktor sabía que las cosas no irían exactamente como las planeaba, pero al sostener a Yuuri en sus brazos no se podía permitir arrepentirse de sus acciones sin importar las consecuencias que pudieron traer o que todavía podían traer.

Podían lidiar con todo ese asunto en la mañana. Por ahora, simplemente quería sostener a Yuuri, disfrutar de la felicidad que ello le traía, y rezar por que, de algún modo, todo saliera bien al final.

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor se despertó a la mañana siguiente con la placentera sensación de tener el cuerpo de Yuuri enredado al suyo. El nipón se había movido durante la noche, rodando ligeramente de su lugar junto a Viktor en la cama, pero sus piernas aún se encontraban unidas y la extensión de su cálido cuerpo continuaba a su lado.

Viktor simplemente se quedó allí por unos minutos, disfrutando de la sensación y admirando la forma en que lucía el rostro durmiente de Yuuri, el cual desatacaba por los rayos de sol que se filtraban a través las ranuras de las cortinas. El rostro de Yuuri se mantenía suave y receptivo en sus sueños, y en un impulso, Viktor pasó su dedo ligeramente por su mejilla y Yuuri dejó salir un suspiro placentero aun en sus sueños.

Objetivamente, Viktor sabía que lo que pasó anoche pudo haber ido muchísimo mejor. El sexo había sido fantástico, y el haber estado cerca de Yuuri lo había sido mucho más. Pero aún existía ese asunto acerca de los sentimientos de Yuuri hacia él que estaba lejos de resolverse. Había intentado preguntar durante el banquete, pero Yuuri no había estado interesado en hablar, y Viktor había actuado bajo una combinación de impulso, instinto y deseo por lo que la conversación nunca sucedió.  

Ir directamente a la cama con Yuuri sin haber hablado antes había sido una mala idea, pero no una de la que pudiera arrepentirse. Debieron hablar primero, debieron aclarar las cosas entre ellos. Pero en el calor del momento, todo excepto la necesidad de pasar sus manos por la piel de Yuuri y observarlo derretirse bajo su toque, había sido borrado.

Con la forma en que Yuuri había actuado la noche anterior, siendo deliberadamente provocativo y burlón, provocando a Viktor e incitándolo a continuar, el japonés había dejado muy en claro su deseo por Viktor al igual que su disgusto. Las palabras _“Te odio”_ flotaban en la mente de Viktor, aún dolorosas, pero ya menos punzantes a la luz de la mañana. Él ya lo sabía, lo había sabido incluso antes de invitar a Yuuri a que bailara con él. Solo le había causado tanta sorpresa porque no había estado esperando las palabras en ese momento, no cuando se encontraba tan respectivo y vulnerable y habiendo asumido que Yuuri también lo estaba. Pero a diferencia de cuando Yuuri patinaba, la noche anterior se había mantenido tan cerrado como siempre, escondido detrás de una máscara de odio y no permitiendo que Viktor vieran tan siquiera un poco de la complejidad que se hallaba bajo la superficie.

Pero la mañana había llegado y el calor de la pasión de la noche anterior se había desvanecido, por lo que finalmente podrían hablar. Después de lo que pasó la noche anterior, Viktor no podía imaginar a Yuuri rehuyéndole más, no podía imaginar volver a estar a la distancia que el odio de Yuuri había forzado entre ellos. Puede que aún no le agradara por completo a Yuuri, pero habían hecho el suficiente progreso como para al menos tener una conversación. Todo lo que Viktor necesitaba era tener la oportunidad de preguntarle a Yuuri porqué parecía odiarlo tanto. Descubrir la causa de la intensa rivalidad en la que no había tenido parte en crear, y finalmente entender por qué Yuuri había patinado su vieja rutina tan llena de amor, porqué Yuuri lo deseaba tanto, y porqué a pasar de todo, Yuuri todavía actuaba como si Viktor fuera la única persona en el mundo que odiaba en verdad.

Una vez que supiera eso, una vez que entendiera, Viktor podría tratar de enmendarlo. Él y Yuuri eran muy compatibles, sus estilos de patinaje se complementaban a la perfección, sus cuerpos se movían en perfecta armonía, sus almas entonaban la misma melodía. Desde el primer momento en que había visto a Yuuri, Viktor había sido atraído hacia él y se había enamorado de los distintos tipos de belleza que Yuuri poseía, de su mente, cuerpo y alma. Había partes de Yuuri que eran ásperas, desagradablemente filosas y dolorosas, pero Viktor sabía que él también tenía partes similares; además estaba seguro de que si tenía la oportunidad, él podía trabajar alrededor de esas asperezas. Al menos podrían empezar en términos amistosos y empezar a trabajar desde allí, si así Yuuri lo deseaba. Después de llegar a ser tan íntimos la noche anterior, Viktor simplemente no podía imaginarse el no hablar al menos de forma amigable ahora que había llegado la mañana.

Deslizándose silenciosamente fuera de la cama, Viktor se levantó, estirándose y sintiendo como su espalda sonaba ante la acción debido a la incómoda posición en la que había estado acostado. Sobre la cama, Yuuri se movió e hizo un sonidito de protesta ante la pérdida del cálido cuerpo del ruso junto a él, y Viktor no pudo evitar sonreír al tiempo que levantaba su mano para quitar un mechón del cabello de Yuuri que había caído sobre su rostro.  

Una parte de él quería permanecer acurrucado en la calidez de las sabanas para siempre, pero había otras cosas que necesitaba hacer primero, así que tenía que irse. Yuuri aún se encontraba profundamente dormido y parecía que seguiría así por algún rato, lo cual le daba tiempo a Viktor para preparar todo.

Se duchó apresuradamente, sacando ropas limpias y pasando un cepillo sobre su cabeza para tratar de arreglarlo medianamente. Por un minuto, consideró ordenar servicio a la habitación y esperar a que Yuuri despertara con un cálido desayuno para empezar la mañana, pero descartó la idea pensando que tal vez sería demasiado. No quería presionar las cosas demasiado, como sabía que tendía a hacer, y provocar que Yuuri se alejara.

Así que decidió continuar con su plan original. Había una cafetería no muy lejos del hotel, costosa, pero con unas bebidas de alta calidad que Viktor había disfrutado durante la competencia. Brindarle café a Yuuri sería una buena forma de romper el hielo, una señal de paz para romper la tensión, y algo que los mantuviera a ambos ocupados y juntos en la misma habitación mientras finalmente tenían la oportunidad de hablar. Después de eso podrían ordenar algo para desayunar, tal vez servicio a la habitación o tal vez podrían salir a comer juntos. De cualquier forma, Viktor estaría contento.

Viktor se hizo camino fuera de la habitación de hotel con rapidez, pero rápidamente se regresó y atrapó la puerta antes de que esta se cerrara cuando recordó que, en su apuro, había olvidado tomar su billetera del escritorio y llevarla con él. Cruzando la habitación, Viktor agarró su billetera y se apresuró de vuelta hacia la puerta, echando un vistazo sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que Yuuri seguía durmiendo, antes de marcharse de la agitación de una vez más.

Una vez fuera de la habitación, el ruso salió del hotel con rapidez, evitando el tráfico en la calle y llegando frente a la cafetería en unos pocos minutos. Se deslizó dentro con rapidez, el olor de los tostados granos oscuros golpeándolo instantáneamente. A penas había clientela, y estaba a punto de ordenar cuando la duda lo asaltó.

¿Si quiera Yuuri bebía café? Viktor nunca lo había visto beberlo antes, y de repente su plan ya no parecía tan buena idea. Ya de por sí habría cierto nivel de incomodidad entre ellos a su regreso, pero no quería empeorarlo llevándole a Yuuri algo que odiaría. Entró en pánico por unos segundos antes de ver el menú, sus ojos cayendo sobre una opción que parecía más segura que el café.

Sabía que Yuuri por lo menos disfrutaba del té verde, lo había visto beber aquello varias veces durante las competencias. Y aunque Viktor nunca lo había probado por sí mismo, estaba seguro que aquello era una mejor idea que su plan original.

Luego de ordenar las dos bebidas, Viktor esperó por unos minutos mientras eran preparadas y luego agarró una bolsa de una de las pilas que se hallaban a su costado para poder meter allí su pedido. Tan pronto las bebidas estuvieron listas, Viktor se marchó, regresando rápidamente al hotel y llegando a su habitación, abriendo la puerta con una mano mientras equilibraba las bebidas con la otra.

Antes de que su mano pudiera tocar la puerta, esta se abrió desde adentro y Viktor casi se choca contra Yuuri quien venía saliendo hacia el pasillo, el ruso tropezó ligeramente debido a que la casi colisión lo sacó de balance. Yuuri hizo un pequeño sonido de sorpresa y saltó hacia atrás, su rostro volviéndose de un brillante color rojo.

—Estaba por… —Tartamudeó Yuuri, sus palabras mezclándose con el instintivo intento de Viktor por explicarse. —Te traje…

Ante la confusa mezcla de palabras, ambos se detuvieron. Las mejillas de Yuuri aún eran de un flamante color rojo así que Viktor habló primero, tratando de explicar lo que hacía mientras su cerebro intentaba procesar lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Te traje esto —. Terminó Viktor, entregándole la taza de té que había comprado minutos antes al mismo tiempo que su cerebro finalmente entendía la situacion.

Yuuri se estaba marchando. Era claro que llevaba un buen tiempo despierto ya que se veía recién bañado, los húmedos mechones de su cabello pegándose a su cuello. Las marcas  rojizas en su cuello aún se encontraban bastante visibles, siendo una evidencia condenatoria de lo sucedido la noche anterior, y lucía más avergonzado de lo que Viktor lo había visto jamás, rehusándose a mirarlo a los ojos mientras le daba un vacilante sorbo de su bebida.

Fue solamente allí que Viktor se dio cuenta que la camisa que Yuuri llevaba era suya, una de las más caras en realidad, con tela de seda y suave al tacto. Tenía sentido, ya que Viktor había arruinado la de Yuuri por completo la noche anterior, y el ruso no pudo contener el ronroneo animal que sonó en el fondo de su mente ante a la vista de Yuuri en sus ropas. Pero la mayor parte de su mente se encontraba atorada en el hecho de que Yuuri se estaba _marchando_. Si Viktor no hubiera llegado a tiempo, se hubiera encontrado con una habitación vacía, Yuuri habiéndose desvanecido sin siquiera un adiós.

—Estaba por irme —. Le dijo Yuuri, terminando su antes inconclusa oración y finalmente mirando a Viktor a los ojos. De forma instintiva, Viktor se alejó de la puerta, permitiendo que Yuuri pasara y tratando de tragar el repentino nudo en su garganta para poder hablar. Yuuri no se molestó en mirarlo de nuevo, simplemente se giró y se alejó caminando.

Viktor quería llamarlo, tratar de detenerlo porque se suponía que debían hablar, que debían tratar de resolver todo entre ellos. Pero claramente Yuuri no estaba interesando en hablar o estar cerca de él por otro minuto más, no ahora que Viktor ya no podía darle nada que él quisiera.

Después de caminar unos metros, Yuuri se giró, el sonrojo habiendo abandonado su rostro para que una expresión neutral y en blanco tomara lugar.

—Te veré la próxima temporada, Nikiforov —. Dijo sobre su hombro, y esas palabras dolieron más que las que Yuuri había dicho la noche anterior. Hace poco habían dormido juntos, se habían besado y habían pasado la noche abrazados el uno al otro, y aun así Yuuri no podía tomarse la molestia de llamarlo por algo más que su apellido, siendo tan frío en impersonal.

Viktor apenas logró soltar un pequeño "Hasta la próxima temporada", antes de que Yuuri se girara de nuevo para marcharse, dejando a Viktor parado y solo en el corredor.

Regresó a su habitación luego de unos cuantos segundos, asentando el ahora frío café en la mesa junto a la cama, su apetito complemente desvanecido. Las sabanas aún se encontraban arrugadas y  había una ligera calidez en el lugar donde Yuuri había dormido que pudo sentir con claridad cuando se sentó, sintiéndose repentinamente drenado.

Para él, la noche anterior había sido algo especial, algo que había deseado y con lo que había soñado durante mucho tiempo. Pero claramente para Yuuri no había sido nada. Obviamente se sentía atraído hacia Viktor ya que lo había buscado para tener un poco de diversión. Pero ahora era claro que no quería nada más de él, ni siquiera su compañía.

Viktor no podía enojarse con Yuuri por ello. Nunca habían dejado claro lo que la noche anterior significaría para ninguno de ellos, y no podía pedirle a Yuuri más lo que había sido. No podía enojarse con Yuuri por no querer nada más que sexo solo porque “más” era lo que Viktor tan desesperadamente deseaba.

Pero eso no impidió que se sintiera dolido por el hecho de que Yuuri se marchara tan repentinamente, escabulléndose como si estuviera avergonzado. Actuando apenado cuando fue atrapado marchándose y no se capaz de huir como había tratado de hacer. Deseando alejarse de Viktor tan rápido como le fuera posible.

Para Yuuri, la noche anterior había sido un error. O la había disfrutado y no se arrepentía, pero no quería lidiar con lo que vendría después. No quería lidiar con Viktor. No quiso ni siquiera quedarse para una plática amigable antes de deshacerse de él. Y sus últimas palabras, _“Te veré en la próxima temporada”,_ aún se encontraban colgadas en el aire a su alrededor como un recordatorio de que Yuuri ni siquiera querría verlo antes de eso, que ni siquiera le había dado a Viktor la oportunidad de pedirle su número.

Frente a él, Viktor vislumbró la camisa tirada en el suelo, solo una prenda más de tantas que se hallaban esparcidas por la habitación después del caos de la noche anterior. Le tomó un segundo reconocerla, pero eventualmente se dio cuenta que era la camisa de Yuuri, aquella que Viktor había despedazado en su apuro por finalmente tocar lo que había estado anhelando por tanto tiempo.

Se agachó para tomar la arruinada prenda, notando como la mitad de los botones ya no estaban y como el material en sí se hallaba destrozado. Sintiéndose repentinamente abrumado, Viktor escondió su rostro en la tela y apoyó los codos en sus piernas, tomando unas cuantas respiraciones profundas para calmarse y tratando de comprender como todo había saldo tan mal en un periodo de tiempo tan corto. La prenda aún olía ligeramente a Yuuri, y de algún modo eso lo hizo peor.

 _—Mierda —._  Dijo, las palabras en su idioma nativo sintiéndose extrañas en su lengua después de hablar inglés durante tanto tiempo. Era una palabra grosera, y de las feas, pero fue lo único en lo que pudo pensar para poder explicar el complicado enredo de emociones que se encontraba sintiendo. Estando de algún modo tan peligrosamente cerca de lo que en realidad deseaba, pero a la vez tan lejos. La frase, “Ten cuidado con lo que deseas”, nunca había sido más correcta.

_—Mierda._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la traductora:  
> Lo dijo en Viktor al final es en realidad el equivalente en ruso de la palabra “fuck”, por si alguien quiere saber. Yo sé que “mierda” no es “fuck” en inglés, pero me pareció que la palabra era más apropiada para la situacion :’v  
> Y pos… alguien quiere cloro? :’D  
> Un lemon nunca había sido tan doloroso :’v 
> 
> Okay, Reiya-san actualmente está en temporada de examines y la actualización del próxima capitulo aún está por verse. Probablemente saldrá a fines de Mayo en inglés. Y como mínimo, dependiendo de lo largo del cap, yo podría demorarme una semana en traducirlo a partir de su publicación. Y así con los demas :’v  
> Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron, dejaron comentarios y pusieron en favoritos al fic. Tanto Reiya-san como yo les agradecemos su apoyo. Especialmente Reiya-san :D  
> Como siempre, los invito a pasar por su [ tumblr](https://kazliin.tumblr.com) si le quieren comentar algo, tal vez palabras de ánimo durante sus examentes, o pasar a ver los bellos fan arts que se han creado en base al fic :D 
> 
>  
> 
> En otras noticias, se ha creado en [facebook](https://www.facebook.com/groups/612107382321828/?fref=ts) un grupo para los fans en de habla hispana de la serie rivals. Si quieren alguien quiere un lugar donde fangirliar o llorar acerca de la serie, puede unirse al grupo. Dejo el enlace en mi perfil :3 :’D 
> 
> Y… eso es todo. Este cap fue bastante doloroso y no quiero ni imaginar cómo se va a poner la cosa cuando lo VERDADERAMENTE FEO suceda :’v  
> Recuerden pasar por “Rivals series: Lo que se dice en tumblr” para información extra. Si quieren saber lo que Yuuri le dijo a Viktor mientras estaba borracho en las olimpiadas y como el ep 10 de YOI afectó a lo que iba a ser el fic. :3  
> Pueden leerlo en [ wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/390019690-rivals-series-lo-que-se-dice-en-tumblr-en-defensa) o [ fanfiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12420421/2/Rivals-Series-Lo-que-se-dice-en-tumblr)
> 
> Nos estamos leyendo!


	3. I Taste You On My Lips (And I Can't Get Rid Of You)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni el FanFic me pertenecen. Solo tengo crédito por la traducción y adaptación al español.
> 
> Traducción realizada con permiso de la autora.

Yakov se enteró simplemente porque tenía el talento de descubrir los grandes errores de Viktor antes del que mismo Viktor se diera cuenta de ellos. Así que simplemente confrontó a Viktor cuando no pudiera escapar, justo la mañana después del banquete durante la reunión que tenían programada. Su ceño completamente fruncido y sus ojos condenándolo.

—Anoche te fuiste temprano del banquete —declaró, y Viktor escondió su dolor, poniendo una expresión indiferente en su rostro y esperando que de alguna forma Yakov hubiera perdido la habilidad de leerlo como un libro, una habilidad que había poseído desde que Viktor era un adolescente.

—Estaba cansando. —Se encogió de hombros y el ceño de Yakov se profundizó. No había enojo en su rostro, pero si una preocupación oculta detrás de una máscara de profunda irritación.

—No te hagas el estúpido conmigo Vitya, porque ambos sabemos que no lo eres. Y no creas que no me di cuenta de cuando te marchaste o de a quien estabas siguiendo.

Viktor suspiró, dejó de pretender que ignoraba a lo que se refería y se resignó a aceptar la conversación que sabía que vendría. Los otros invitados en la fiesta no habían notado que él y Yuuri se habían marchado juntos, el baile había estado en su punto máximo en ese momento y ya todos habían consumido el suficiente alcohol, lo cual les había dado la oportunidad de escapar sin que los ojos de cada entrenador, patinador y oficiales estuvieran sobre ellos. Pero debió saber que nada se podía escapar de la vista de águila de Yakov, especialmente si se trataba de su mejor patinador escapándose con su muy conocido rival y no volviendo a aparecer en lo que quedaba de la noche. No sería muy difícil adivinar qué fue lo que sucedió.

—Y eso que importa —espetó en respuesta, deseando terminar con esta conversación lo más pronto posible. Su mañana ya había sido bastante desastrosa de por sí y no quería añadirle un regaño por parte de su entrenador a lo que parecía estarse convirtiendo en un espectacularmente horrible día—. No va a afectar a mi patinaje, Yakov. Y mi vida personal es asunto mío.

—Lo sé —las facciones de Yakov se suavizaron ligeramente, pero la preocupación aún permanecía allí, aunque escondida—. Pero Katsuki es peligroso, y no solo para tu patinaje. Tu obsesión ya ha llegado demasiado lejos. Termina con esto aquí. Derrótalo la próxima temporada, recuérdale al mundo porque eres tú y no él a quien llaman “leyenda viviente” y olvídate de todo lo demás. Por tu propio bien.

No había forma de que Viktor alguna vez fuera capaz de olvidarse de Yuuri. No la había habido antes y especialmente no ahora, no después de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos. No ahora que había tenido una pequeña probada de lo que sería poseer a Yuuri y jamás sería capaz de resistirse a volver por más. Pero Viktor sabía que había solo una respuesta que Yakov aceptaría y era fácil poner una sonrisa llena de falsedad e indiferencia para alejar su preocupación.

—Por supuesto que lo haré, Yakov —le dijo, saboreando la mentira al tiempo que esta dejaba sus labios.

Yakov le volvió a fruncir el ceño, sus ojos lo analizaron pero no le respondió. Afortunadamente, su entrenador no intentó ahondar en el tema y Viktor estaba agradecido por ello. Pero tampoco lucía convencido, y Viktor estuvo seguro de que esta no sería la última vez que escucharía a su entrenador hablar acerca de su desaprobación hacía Yuuri Katsuki.

* * *

 

Y como para poner la cereza sobre el pastel, Chris se enteró no mucho después que Yakov y le habló con una descarada media sonrisa en el rostro.

—Alguien dejó el banquete temprano anoche —le dijo con una sonrisa torcida y la ceja levantada, dándole a Viktor una sugestiva mirada que implicaba saber exactamente lo que el ruso había estado haciendo mientras se perdía el bloque final de aquel evento oficial—. ¿Finalmente conseguiste tener un revolcón como te vengo diciendo desde hace meses?

Viktor trató de esconder la expresión en su rostro y el retorcijón en el estómago que le provocaron esas palabras. Pero por la mirada en el rostro de Chris, supo que había fallado miserablemente. No quería hablar de eso ahora, no cuando la herida aún estaba fresca y el recuerdo de Yuuri retirándose hace unas horas aún se encontraba repitiéndose en su memoria.

—¡Lo hiciste! —exclamó Chris, viéndose deleitado—. Mon chéri, estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Suspirando, Viktor apartó la mirada y cuidadosamente puso sobre su rostro una máscara inexpresiva para tratar de que sus emociones no se filtraran. Usualmente estaría feliz de hablar con Chris, bromear entre ellos era parte de su amistad después todo. Pero esta vez realmente no estaba de humor. Todo lo que quería hacer era regresar a San Petersburgo lo más pronto posible y tratar de ordenar el remolino de emociones que se enredaban en su interior ante el pensamiento de Yuuri y la noche que habían compartido juntos. Tratar de explicárselo a Chris simplemente le recordaría lo desesperanzadoramente complicada que la situación se había vuelto.

—No luces particularmente feliz al respecto —dijo Chris aún bromeando, pero ahora observando a Viktor con una mirada interrogante— ¿Acaso no fue bueno?

Viktor permaneció en silencio pero pudo sentir como el sonrojo comenzaba a subir por su rostro ante aquellas palabras aun cuando trataba de pelear contra ello, moviéndose incómodamente y rehusándose a mirar a Chris a los ojos. La calidad del sexo definitivamente no era el problema, sino todo lo que había sucedido después y que hacía que su garganta se apretara y su corazón doliera en su pecho.

— ¿Algo peor? —continuó presionando Chris, mirando de forma divertida la vergüenza en el actuar de Viktor—. ¿Se vino demasiado pronto? ¿Acaso _tú_ te viniste demasiado pronto? —Cuando Viktor continuó sin responder, el suizo siguió presionando aún más, todavía con el mismo tono de broma en su voz—. No tenía ningún tipo de fetiche extraño ¿o sí? Dios, no fue Katsuki ¿verdad?

Viktor se congeló ante esas palabras y Chris se congeló con él, toda la diversión anterior desapareciendo de su rostro en el instante que captó la reacción de Viktor, su expresión transformándose en una de completo horror.

—Oh no.  —Dijo, observando a Viktor con la expresión de alguien que viera a un hombre ser condenado y llevado directamente a su ejecución—. Viktor, no lo hiciste…

Viktor continuó sin responder pero no se molestó en esconder su expresión ante la declaración de su amigo, sabiendo que ya era demasiado tarde. No había planeado contarle a Chris lo que había sucedido, pero no tenía sentido tratar de negarlo cuando el suizo ya había descifrado la verdad con tanta rapidez.

—Viktor…—empezó a decir Chris pero se detuvo, suspirando y acercándose a Viktor de modo que su mano descansara sobre el brazo del ruso.

—No voy a darte un sermón —le prometió, la preocupación llenado su mirada y su voz—. Eres un adulto, puedes con tus propios errores. Pero te ves miserable Viktor. ¿Al menos me dirás lo que sucedió?

—Yo… —empezó Viktor, escuchando como su voz se quebraba aun mientras tragaba saliva y fortalecía su resolución—. Estuvo bien. Yo estoy bien Chris, de verdad.

— ¿Acaso no fue bueno contigo? —preguntó Chris y su voz se tornó repentinamente peligrosa y llena de enojo—. ¿No te trató bien? Porque yo aún tengo las fotos que le tomé durante las olimpiadas si quieres que…

—¡No! —Viktor casi gritó y luego se cortó. La preocupación Chris era agradable pero infundada. Nada que él no quisiera o que no hubiera disfrutado había sucedido esa noche, y jamás debió haber esperado nada más de lo que obtuvo. El haber tenido sus expectativas demasiado altas fue solo su culpa.

—Estuvo bien. Mucho más que bien, fue increíble en realidad. Yuuri fue… —su voz se apagó, perdido en los recuerdos e incapaz de completar la frase. Yuuri era Yuuri. Un remolino de ardiente pasión y emociones al rojo vivo que se filtraban en su vida poniendo su mundo de cabeza, y Viktor se había dejado absorber por ello voluntariamente, feliz de seguir a Yuuri a donde quiera que fuera. La noche que pasó con Yuuri no había sido perfecta, pero aun así sería un recuerdo que atesoraría.

—Si estuvo bien ¿entonces porque luces tan infeliz? —Presionó Chris, sonando impasible con su respuesta— ¿qué fue lo que hizo?

—Se marchó —dijo Viktor, luego se apresuró a aclarar—, en la mañana. Se marchó en la mañana. No fue nada malo, debí saber que sucedería. Solo fue sexo, una cosa de una sola vez. No debí esperar que se quedara.

—Pero querías que lo hiciera —terminó de decir Chris y observó a Viktor con lastima—. Bueno, al menos se quedó en la noche y no se fue hasta la mañana. Al menos es algo. Pero Viktor, honestamente ¿qué esperabas sacar de esto? Él te odia. Que te acostaras con él no iba a cambiar eso.

—Lo sé —suspiró Viktor, resignado. Había creído que tal vez había existido algo más aquella noche, o por lo menos el potencial de que existiera. Pero Yuuri se había marchado sin darle a Viktor la oportunidad de hablar, y no era como si no lo hubiera visto venir, pero dolía de todos modos—. Pero no me arrepiento de ello.

—Tal vez deberías —le dijo Chris mientras levantaba una ceja y miraba a Viktor con una pisca de crítica en su rostro—. Nada bueno saldrá de esto ¿lo sabes verdad?

Viktor le frunció el ceño a su amigo pero no respondió. Él ya sabía su respuesta y no era una que Chris quisiera escuchar. Aún existía una pequeña chispa de esperanza en él, tenue ahora pero aún presente, y se rehusaba a darse por vencido a pesar de lo que había pasado.

Nunca se habían molestado en aclarar el curso que tomaría la noche antes de que empezaran, lo cual era culpa de ambos. No podía culpar a Yuuri por marcharse en la mañana porque nunca habían acordado que existiera algo más. Pero su deseo de acercarse a Yuuri, de conocer a Yuuri mas allá de lo carnal, aún se encontraba presente. Nada había aplacado ese deseo, aun a pesar de lo que había pasado. Y aunque el que se hayan acostado no era el mejor de los progresos, al menos ya era un cambio. Habían pasado de nada más que miradas agresivas y un frío silencio, a ardientes besos y jadeos de placer; y tal vez era mucho menos de lo que Viktor esperaba, pero era lo que Yuuri había deseado en ese momento. Y tal vez, eventualmente, el japonés también querría más.

— ¿Se despidieron en buenos términos, por lo menos? —preguntó Chris, claramente tratando de sondear la situación aun con la falta de respuesta por parte de Viktor. El ruso no pudo contener el amargo resoplido que salió de sus labios ante las palabras de su amigo y las cejas de Chris se elevaron aún más, luciendo exasperado al entender el significado en la expresión Viktor.

Viktor no estaba molesto con Yuuri por marcharse, eso debió haberlo visto venir. Pero la forma en que lo hizo aún punzaba, con toda su casual e hiriente despedida.

—Le lleve té, él me dijo: “Te veré la próxima temporada Nikiforov”, lo tomó y se marchó. —le dijo Viktor a Chris y se sintió bien compartirlo con alguien más, a pesar de que originalmente no tuviera planeado contarle nada a su amigo—. No era así como había esperado que terminara.

— ¿Te veré la próxima temporada Nikiforov? —preguntó Chris, sus labios frunciéndose—. Eso fue frío. ¿Crees que trate así a todos con los que se acuesta o tú eres un caso especial?

Viktor simplemente se encogió de hombros, no queriendo pensar demasiado acerca de la partida del nipón. Había pasado, le había dolido, y ahora ya estaba en el pasado.

Pero a pesar de eso, de algún modo, Viktor no podía conseguir sentir arrepentimiento por el tiempo que había pasado con Yuuri.

Chris lo miró apreciativamente y había una clara preocupación grabada en cada línea de su rostro. Cuando se enteró de los sentimientos de Viktor por Yuuri, el suizo había molestado a Viktor sin compasión como lo haría cualquier otro amigo y este le siguió el juego. Pero mientras más serios se volvían aquellos sentimientos, mayor se había vuelto su preocupación. Ahora ya sabía que tan lejos había llegado la situación de ellos y había conocido a Viktor por el tiempo suficiente como para saber que no iba a renunciar tan pronto, aun a pesar de lo que había pasado.

—No quiero sonar cliché, pero definitivamente estás jugando con fuego Viktor —le advirtió Chris, y Viktor no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con él. Yuuri era brillante y hermoso, pero aun así podía lastimar. Pero a pesar de eso, Viktor continuaba atraído hacia él como una mosca a la luz. Una única vela en medio de la oscuridad.

—Y te vas quemar —terminó de decir Chris, sus palabras colgando pesadamente en el aire entre ellos—. Si hay algo de lo que estoy seguro, es de eso.

* * *

 

A través del transcurso del resto del año, Viktor practicó mucho más frecuentemente y mucho más duro que nunca antes. Observar a Yuuri ganar la última temporada había sido una experiencia realmente increíble. Verlo finalmente en todo su esplendor, brillante, hermoso y despampanante por el orgullo de sus logros. Sus programas habían sido realmente merecedores de la medalla de oro que había ganado.

Pero Viktor era un campeón y la competencia era su vida. Y esta repentinamente era emocionante una vez más porque primera vez en tantos años él no estaba seguro de que podría ganar. Yuuri se había llevado el oro justo debajo de sus narices, no una, sino dos veces la última temporada; y su sentido de la competitividad finalmente había subido hasta su cabeza una vez más. No podía esperar para patinar contra Yuuri en la próxima competencia que tuvieran juntos, para finalmente probarse contra un digno oponente sintiendo el muy real y muy emocionante miedo al fracaso.

Tenía que practicar duro, tenía que ser perfecto. Tenía que pelear por la victoria en un modo que no había hecho desde que era un niño, nuevo en el mundo del patinaje y aterrorizado por todas las personas que eran mucho mayores y mejores de lo que él era. De nuevo teniendo una meta, algo en lo que enfocarse y a la vez distraerse de todo lo demás. Yakov lo había botado de la pista aquella noche más de una vez, diciéndole que tal vez debería ir a casa y tratar de vivir allí en lugar de en la pista por una vez.  
Afortunadamente, esa fue la única razón por la que Yakov le gritó. Su entrenador nunca más trajo a colación lo sucedido en el banquete, aunque sí rodó los ojos ante la elección de Viktor para la rutina libre, la exasperación siendo clara en sus facciones.

Viktor ya sabía que reacción tendría su entrenador desde el momento que había escogido su música, pero nunca antes le había importado lo que Yakov pensara de sus programas y no podía evitar dejarse llevar cuando la inspiración le llegaba. Puede que su noche con Yuuri no hubiera sido todo lo que había soñado, pero nada nunca era perfecto y además había sido increíble a pesar de todo. Puede que no estuviera mucho más cerca del corazón de Yuuri, pero al menos se habían movido hacia algún lado. Ya era un comienzo.

No podía evitar que Yuuri se colara en sus programas y su música tal como lo había estado haciendo durante años. Después de sentirse tan falto de inspiración, Yuuri había llegado a su vida como un salvador y lo hizo recuperar el amor que sentía por el patinaje, lo llenó de tanta emoción e inspiración que podría crear miles de rutinas y aun así no serían suficientes para explicar toda aquella complejidad de sentimientos.

Yuuri no le había permitido hablar el día después del Campeonato Mundial, pero el inglés no era el único idioma que compartían, y había muchas otras formas para hablar que solo las palabras. Los patinadores trabajan con las emociones, entregan parte de sus corazones al hielo y desnudaban sus almas para la audiencia. Y si Yuuri no permitía que Viktor hablara con él a través de las palabras, entonces tal vez lo escucharía de otra forma.

Sus programas crecieron y florecieron gradualmente hasta que fueron perfectos, llevándolo a pasar las competencias clasificatorias fácilmente y llegar al Grand Prix Final una vez más. A la espera de patinar contra Yuuri por primera vez desde la victoria del nipón meses antes en el Mundial.

Durante la competencia, Yuuri se encontró siendo mucho más esquivo de lo normal, lo cual ya era decir algo porque ya de por si era una figura notaria en el patinaje artístico. De hecho, Viktor no lo vio para nada sino hasta que los programas comenzaron.

Cuando Yuuri se paró bajo los reflectores, se notaba nervioso. Tal vez no se veía de ese modo para el observador casual, después de todo el nipón había aprendido a esconder sus sentimientos muy bien, pero Viktor había estado patinando contra él ya durante mucho tiempo y conocía muy bien a Yuuri. Podía leer los nervios en la línea de tensión de sus hombros, en la forma en que sus ojos se dirigían hacia la multitud cada dos segundos, y en como su respiración se ralentizaba y como si se estuviera tratando de mantenerse enfocado.

Eran detalles pequeños, pero que estaban presentes.

Después de ganar dos medallas de oro consecutivas, Yuuri no tenía por qué estar nervioso. La tan exitosa temporada anterior había probado que era un patinador realmente increíble. Pero Yuuri nunca había ganado el título del Grand Prix contra Viktor, algo que la prensa había sido rápida en comentar con respecto a la próxima temporada. La presión de llevarse el último de los títulos que Viktor poseía sobre sí se encontraba sobre Yuuri, tal como sobre Viktor yacía la de romper la racha ganadora de Yuuri y ascender a la cima del podio de nuevo.

La competencia estaba llena de tensión, emoción y expectativa. Y Viktor lo amaba.

Ambos lo hicieron bien durante sus programas cortos, con Viktor sacando a Yuuri de la cima de la tabla de puntuaciones solo por un par de puntos. A diferencia de años anteriores, Yuuri no parecía tan molesto con los resultados como lo estaría usualmente al momento de ir al “kiss and cry”, mirando como su nombre se colocaba justo debajo del de Viktor. Por supuesto, aún tenía grandes oportunidades de hacerlo mejor en su programa libre y sacar a Viktor de la cima, pero era lindo ver a Yuuri mucho menos frustrado con los resultados de lo que estaría normalmente. Eso le dio a Viktor la esperanza de que finalmente estaban dejando atrás aquella amarga rivalidad de la que la prensa tanto amaba alardear, para finalmente pasar a una más deportiva amistad.

Viktor estaría patinando último durante el programa libre, con Yuuri ocupando el lugar anterior a él. Como era usual, Yuuri no se apareció hasta que casi fue tiempo de que entrara a patinar. Caminando hacia la arena con sus patines ya puestos y su traje cubierto por la tradicional chaqueta negro y azul del equipo de patinaje japonés. Viktor se encontraba ya a un lado de la pista, realizando sus últimos ejercicios de calentamiento y preparándose para observar la presentación que se avecinaba.

Demasiado atrapado en sus propios preparativos, Viktor no se dio cuenta de cuando Yuuri entró a la arena; pero el ruido de la multitud lo había alertado de la nueva presencia y se dio vuelta para encontrarse con Yuuri observándolo desde unos metros de distancia, sus ojos clavados en Viktor con una sorprendente intensidad. Yuuri se giró cuando noto a Viktor observándolo, así que el ruso lo llamó sin poder contenerse.

—¡Yuuri! —lo llamó, causando que la cabeza de Yuuri se girara instantáneamente. Tragando ligeramente, Viktor se detuvo. No había planeado nada de antemano por lo que no tenía idea de que decir.

Había llamado a Yuuri por puro instinto, pero no había contado con que se congelaría por completo al notar al mirándolo fijamente por primera vez en tantos meses. Su cabello para atrás tal como había estado esa noche, sus ojos oscuros con aquella intensidad que siempre tenía antes de las competencias y que, Viktor sabía ahora, también mostraba en otros lugares.

La última vez que Yuuri lo había observado de esa forma se había encontrado encima de Viktor, a horcajadas sobre él y llevándolos a ambos tan cerca del orgasmo que Viktor se encontró siendo incapaz de pensar en nada más que no fuera Yuuri. La vista descolocó a Viktor tan violentamente que sus palabras no salían, su voz muriendo repentinamente en su garganta al ver a Yuuri y recordar lo sucedido entre ellos.

El ceño de Yuuri se frunció ligeramente y continuó observando a Viktor, esperando una explicación a la llamada del ruso hacia él. Tragando pesadamente, Viktor trató de eliminar las imágenes de esa noche y enfocarse en el presente. Enfocarse en Yuuri quien se encontraba parado tan cerca de él y listo para patinar, luciendo completamente como el ganador que era.

—Buena suerte —soltó Viktor eventualmente. Las palabras siendo lo suficientemente casuales como para que, a los ojos de los fans y reporteros a su alrededor, nada pareciera fuera de lo ordinario; pero también lo suficientemente genuinas como para que Yuuri entendiera el significado. Tal vez el odio que sentía Yuuri aún se encontraba allí, pero Viktor sabía que también existía algo más. Algo profundamente escondido pero aún presente, y el ruso estaba determinado a encontrarlo. Ser amigable era un buen comienzo, y realmente le deseaba buena suerte a Yuuri. No que Yuuri la necesitara, él podía pasar a través de esa competencia solo con su talento.

Y eso fue justamente lo que hizo. Tal como durante el mundial a principios de ese año, había una confianza en el patinaje de Yuuri que no se había visto antes de que ganara el oro contra Viktor. Ahora patinaba con seguridad en cada uno de sus pasos, en cada deslizar de sus patines. Incluso sus saltos estaban llenos de confianza, Yuuri se lanzaba a los saltos y aterrizaba casi sin dificultad. Los elementos técnicos siempre habían sido su punto más débil, pero se encontraba presionándose mucho más fuerte que nunca antes porque sabía que podía hacerlo. Cada movimiento estaba lleno de una nueva seguridad que solo hacía que su patinaje fuera aún más hermoso de observar.

Al terminar su rutina, Yuuri recibió un estruendoso aplauso por parte de la audiencia, flores y objetos varios eran lanzados como muestra de aprecio por parte de los fans que rodeaban la arena. Yuuri se tomó el tiempo de reconocer a la multitud por unos minutos, saludando a los fans y recolectando un poco de los regalos que yacían sobre el hielo. Varios de ellos eran grandes muñecos de felpa de varias formas y Yuuri abrazó unos cuantos de estos contra su pecho mientras se hacía camino al “kiss and cry”, su cabello empezaba a soltarse del severo penado hacia atrás que siempre llevaba y empezaba a caer sobre su frente, sus mejillas sonrojadas. Aquello lo hacía parecer más honesto y feliz, luciendo muy diferente del imperturbable personaje que era cuando pisaba el hielo.

Yuuri se giró para brindar un último saludo con su mano a la multitud que clamaba por él. Abrazó los muñecos contra su pecho y dejó salir una sonrisa, una cálida y genuina sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Viktor diera tumbos en su pecho.

Demasiado atrapado observando a Yuuri, Viktor casi olvida que era su turno de patinar. Fue solamente el agudo improperio de Yakov lo que lo sacó de su ensueño y lo hizo entrar a la pista de hielo. Había estado tan atrapado en el momento que se había olvidado que aún tenía que presentarse, pero el rugido de aprobación que recibió de la multitud cuando entró al hielo lo trajo de regreso. Le sonrió al público y deslizó su chaqueta fuera de sus hombros para entregársela a Yakov antes de deslizarse hacia el centro de la pista.  
Las penetrantes luces del estadio se reflejaban en su traje, provocando que las pequeñas lentejuelas esparcidas a través de este brillaran y resplandeciera. La multitud cayó en un repentino silencio al tiempo que tomaba su posición inicial, todos conteniendo el aliento al mismo tiempo. Viktor se preparó a sí mismo, meses de práctica, paciencia, de músculos adoloridos y pies lastimados, de noches sin dormir por repasar la coreografía una y otra vez, todo llevándolo hasta este momento.

La [melodía](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l3D8M-PUdzc) comenzó, suave y dulce. Una voz solitaria que luego se convirtió en un dueto a medida que la música se elevaba y Viktor patinaba, manteniendo sus movimientos igualmente suaves para ir acorde con la música. Permitiendo que las emociones llenaran su cuerpo, Viktor pensó de nuevo en aquel momento que ahora era un simple recuerdo. Aquel momento que había mantenido para sí y que ahora patinaba para que todo el mundo viera. El recuerdo que lo había inspirado y alrededor del cual había diseñado su programa libre porque él siempre creaba sus programas basándose en las emociones, y aquel recuerdo había inspirado la más grande emoción de todas.

El recuerdo de tener a Yuuri entre sus brazos, abrazado contra él. Con nada en medio de ellos salvo su propia piel, calmos y en paz en la oscuridad de la habitación. No el calor y la pasión que habían compartido momentos antes, sino la delicada felicidad del momento que se había dado después. Cuando Yuuri se había acurrucado contra su pecho, seguro y feliz, y había caído dormido con los brazos de Viktor alrededor de él. Ese único momento que había sido mucho más perfecto que todos los demás.

Habían dormido juntos, causando que su mundo entero se tambaleara, y ahora nunca podría volver atrás. Porque ahora conocía lo que era tener a Yuuri, aun si fue solamente por un momento. Cómo sabía cuándo se besaban, como jadeaba cuando Viktor lo tocaba, como se veía cuando se corría. El sentimiento de Yuuri confiando en él lo suficiente como para quedarse dormido en sus brazos, de cómo Yuuri se había acurrucado cerca de él y se había rehusado a dejar a Viktor, el sentimiento de cálido afecto y casual intimidad que Viktor anhelaba más que nada en la vida.

A medida que la canción terminaba, Viktor llevó la rutina hasta el final, realizando una última pirueta antes de descansar sobre el hielo con una pose final. Una de sus manos extendida, tratando de tomar algo que aún se encontraba lejos de su alcance.

“ _Te amo”_  había dicho su rutina. _“He estado tratando de acercarme a ti por tanto tiempo. Todo lo que quiero es que tú te acerques a mí también”._

* * *

 

Durante el “kiss and cry”, Viktor estuvo más enfocado en los recuerdos que habían regresado a su mente durante su programa libre que en su puntuación, pero eso no significaba que se hubiera perdido el anuncio que se dio por el alto parlante, los números apareciendo en la gran pantalla ante la mezcla de gritos de alegría y gruñidos por parte de la audiencia. Yakov se giró para observar a Viktor con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, imperceptible para cualquier otro que estuviera observando, pero presente allí de todos modos.

Viktor no pudo pelear contra la ola de emoción que creció en el cuándo los puntajes fueron anunciados, ni contra la sonrisa que cruzó por su rostro al ver su nombre en la cima de la tabla de posiciones. Ahora ganar era algo emocionante, y el hecho de que fuera emocionante una vez más era casi tan maravilloso como la victoria en sí. Yuuri había estado despampanante mientras patinaba, un verdadero rival y una verdadera competencia para obtener el oro. Y aquello hacía que la victoria se sintiera bien merecida en un modo que nada más podía.

Lo único mejor que la emoción de ganar el oro de nuevo, era el estar parado en el podio con Yuuri. Sintió una pequeña punzada de tristeza porque Chris no hubiera llegado allí con ellos. El suizo había llegado cuarto, el cual era un puesto aún muy respetable, pero no suficiente como para llegar el podio. Sin embargo, su amigo no parecía molesto por la derrota.  
  
Parado junto a Yuuri, Viktor bajó la mirada sin estar muy seguro de que era lo que esperaba ver. Varias de las veces anteriores en las que se había parado sobre Yuuri en el podio y había bajado la mirada para observar al otro hombre, se había encontrado con Yuuri dándole una mirada matadora, luciendo molesto y frustrado por su lugar en la parte baja del podio. Viktor casi esperaba que esta vez fuera igual, aun cuando también esperaba que no fuera así. Pero en lugar de eso, se llevó una placentera sorpresa al mirar hacia abajo y encontrase con Yuuri observándolo sin pizca de odio en su rostro.

Por supuesto, Yuuri no lucía exactamente feliz con tener la medalla de plata colgada alrededor de su cuello, pero tampoco se encontraba mirándolo mal. En lugar de eso, el nipón le sostuvo la mirada a Viktor por unos segundos más antes de girarse con un sentimiento de cabeza. No era mucho, pero si lo suficiente como para hacer que Viktor le diera una sonrisa mucho más brillante a las cámaras que lo rodeaban.

Había ganado, estaba orgulloso de lo que había logrado, y Yuuri estaba allí con él sin ningún tipo de odio o ardiente enojo dirigido hacia su persona. Solo la decepción del oro perdido por un pequeño margen, y el reconocimiento de un competidor a otro por una partida bien jugada.

No era perfecto. Pero al menos era un progreso.

 

* * *

 

 

 Amber @embersofamber · 20m

  
SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  #GPF #viktornikiforov

 

Alikurai @alikurai · 19m

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK #GPF #katsukiyuuri

Kvn-dy @kvn-dy · 16m

Nikiforov está de vuelta en el juego! Será mejor que Katsuki se cuide la espalda porque no volverá a estar en la cima del podio nunca más #GPF

 

Amereslare @ amereslare· 15m

No puedo creer que Yuuri perdiera después de todas las victorias que tuvo el año pasado. En este momento realmente estoy llorando #GPF

orange-candy @orangecandy · 11m

  
MIREN LO FELIZ QUE VIKTOR LUCE EN EL PODIO. LO AMO TANTO. .twitter.com/PaGfzbqar #GPF

Lily_W @omgkatsudonplease · 11m

Que Viktor gane el oro definitivamente tiene mi sello de aprobación! #GPF

blackstarrr @blackstarr · 9m

Estoy tan molesta de que Yuuri perdiera! Al menos aún queda el campeonato mundial...! #GPF

hearseire @nierA · 7m

@blackstarrr Literalmente mataría por ver a Yuuri devuelta en el podio tbh #GPF

braveten @braveten · 4m

Tantas medallas de oro la temporada pasada y aun así Katuski volvió a perder contra Viktor! Oh como han caído los poderosos (de la cima del podio) #GPF

Wooden train @woodentrain · 1m

  
Bien hecho @V-nikiforov! Todos apostábamos por ti!

No.1 Viktor Fan @viktorsbitch · 1m

Disfruta de tu oro @V-nikiforov! Definitivamente te lo ganaste.

 

* * *

 

   
Tiempo más tarde, Viktor se encontró a sí mismo en una parte reservada del estadio, rodeado por otros atletas y entrenadores mientras esperaba a que Yakov regresara de modo que pudieran volver juntos al hotel. Se suponía que ya debían haberse marchado, pero Yakov había sido interceptado por uno de los patrocinadores de Viktor, el cual estaba buscando que Viktor se involucrara en un nuevo proyecto ahora que era el medallista de oro una vez más.

Viktor disfrutaba de algunos de sus patrocinios, otros no tanto, pero era una persona práctica y sabía que ellos pagaban más cuentas de las que sus premios en metálico podrían jamás. Después de una carrera tan exitosa, Viktor difícilmente tenía que preocuparse por el dinero. Pero sus patrocinios habían recibido un golpe cuando perdió el oro por primera vez contra Yuuri, por lo que era importante capitalizar su victoria mientras estaba aún estaba de vuelta en la gracia de todos. Ahora que tenía Yuuri, quien lo había derrotado una vez y quien seguramente lo haría de nuevo en algún momento, Viktor sabía que tendría que ser más inteligente con respecto a cómo jugaba sus victorias en lugar de simplemente ignorarlas como lo hacía siempre.

Tomó una rápida foto de la medalla de oro que colgaba alrededor de su cuello y la subió a su cuenta oficial junto a una rápida frase. Los “likes” empezaron a llegar tan pronto como lo hizo, junto con una línea de varios comentarios. Sin embargo, apenas tuvo oportunidad de echarles un vistazo antes de que el sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta detrás de él lo sacara de sus pensamientos e hiciera que se diera vuelta, sus ojos ampliándose al notar quién era la persona que había hecho aquel sonido.

Yuuri se encontraba parado justo detrás de él, luciendo un poco inseguro de sí mismo, al tiempo que pasaba su peso de un pie a otro y observaba a Viktor por debajo de sus pestañas. Su cabello caía completamente suelto y suave alrededor de su rostro y llevaba puestas sus gafas otra vez, el grueso marco azul magnificando el café de sus ojos.

Antes de que Viktor tuviera oportunidad de hablar, se escuchó una fuerte voz diciendo “Yuuri” desde el otro lado de la habitación. Ambos se giraron para encontrarse con el entrenador de Yuuri que estaba parado en el marco de la puerta y que sonaba impaciente mientras esperaba a que su estudiante se le uniera. Yuuri se giró hacia Viktor, aun luciendo inseguro de sí mismo mientras mordía su labio y miraba al ruso nerviosamente.

—Uh...felicidades —dijo Yuuri tartamudeando, un ligero sonrojo coloreando sus mejillas al tiempo que lo decía y sonando tan diferente del audaz y confiado Yuuri que Viktor había visto con anterioridad, pero tan adorable al mismo tiempo que Viktor ni siquiera pudo de pensar en cómo responder a aquellas palabras.

Torpemente, Yuuri hizo un medio gesto para señalar la medalla que colgaba del cuello de Viktor y este bajó su mirada por instinto hacia donde Yuuri estaba apuntando, levantando luego su cabeza rápidamente solo para ver que Yuuri ya había salido corriendo detrás de su entrenador. Viktor lo observó irse, su mandíbula aún colgaba ligeramente abierta y sintió nacer un pequeño hormigueo en su pecho y estomago ante las palabras.

Puede que se hubieran separado en términos mucho menos que amistosos la última vez, pero no había error en lo que había sucedido ahora. Este era Yuuri tratando de acercarse, ofreciendo – si bien no una mano de amistad – una mano de buena deportividad al menos. Felicitando a Viktor por su victoria en lugar de resentirse con él, siendo amable y amigable en un modo que no lo había sido con Viktor nunca antes. Se había sentido un poco forzado, pero allí había estado. Y de repente, aquello era todo en lo que Viktor podía pensar.

Yakov llegó no mucho tiempo después de que Yuuri se marchara, y juntos se hicieron camino de vuelta al hotel. Yakov le habló, pero Viktor difícilmente pudo conseguir que le importaran las palabras de su entrenador. En lugar de eso, el ruso estaba demasiado enfocado en Yuuri.

Tal vez, después de todo había estado equivocado al pensar que aquella noche no había significado nada para Yuuri. Tal vez algo significante había cambiado entre ellos, tal vez todo esto era parte del progreso que siempre había estado anhelando. Tal vez este era el inicio para pasar del odio y amarga rivalidad, al reconocimiento y respeto mutuos.

Solo pequeño gesto en medio del enorme esquema de todas las cosas, pero uno que significaba mucho para él a pesar de todo.

Se separó de Yakov en el vestíbulo del hotel, prometiéndole que se encontrarían en media hora en el bar del hotel. Era la rutina normal de ellos, Yakov siempre tenía alguna opinión o critica con respecto a la rutina de Viktor de la que quisiera hablar y sobre la cual trabajar antes de la siguiente competencia. Y tan pronto como tuvo la edad, Viktor había demandado que  se le permitiera beber durante los informales sermones de su entrenador.

Media hora era el tiempo suficiente como para cambiarse de ropa y prepararse para encontrarse con Yakov otra vez, y Viktor tomó ventaja completa de ese tiempo. Se deshizo de su traje y lo cambió por unas ropas mucho más cómodas y semi-formales. Cuando finalmente estuvo listo, el ruso se puso los zapatos y abandonó la habitación con la mitad de su mente enfocada en lo que Yakov criticaría de su presentación y la otra parte enfocada en Yuuri y en la pequeña chispa de esperanza que ahora brillaba más fuertemente en su pecho.

Fue el sonido de pasos aproximándose lo que lo alertó del hecho de que había alguien más en el pasillo con él, pero apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que una mano lo aferrara por la parte trasera de su cabeza, unos dedos se enredaran en sus cabellos, y tiraran firmemente de él para besarlo tan intensamente que se congeló de la sorpresa, siendo incapaz de hacer nada más que responder por puro instinto.

El beso se sentía dolorosamente familiar, y el pensamiento vino a su mente antes de que la imagen frente a sus ojos fuera procesada por su cerebro y registrara a quien exactamente se encontraba besando.

—Yuuri —exhaló, o al menos lo intentó ya que su boca aún se encontraba siendo ávidamente reclamada por el otro hombre, quien besaba a Viktor como si tuviera la intención de nunca dejarlo ir.

Los ojos de Yuuri se encontraban cerrados, sus largas pestañas negras siendo abanicadas sobre su piel y formando sombras debajo de sus ojos debido a la brillante luz del pasillo. Sus manos se hallaban apretadas sobre el cabello de Viktor, tirando de este para acercarlo y mantenerlo en su lugar mientras el nipón lo besaba. La sensación era tan inexplicablemente perfecta, como si ellos estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro.

Viktor jadeó ante la sensación y Yuuri lo acercó de nuevo a él tan pronto como el sonido abandonó su boca, tratando de reiniciar el beso. No había nada más que Viktor quisiera en el mundo que dejarlo hacer lo que quería, pero algo lo detuvo, la pequeña y persistente voz en su cabeza que usualmente ignoraba y que ahora se encontraba gritándole que pensara y se preguntara exactamente por qué Yuuri Katsuki se encontraba besándolo en medio del pasillo y sin explicación alguna.

Se separó del nipón dudosamente, no deseando romper el contacto pero necesitando mantener sus labios alejados de los de Yuuri antes de que se perdiera en ellos de nuevo y todos los pensamientos sobre hablar y pedir explicaciones y todas las cosas que él sabía que debieron hacer pero que se le habían olvidado en el calor del momento, lo abandonaran. 

—Yuuri, qué… —trató de decir, incapaz de saber cómo empezar a soltar el millar de preguntas que repentinamente crecían dentro de él ahora que los besos de Yuuri no se encontraban eliminando cada otro pensamiento de su mente con tan devastadora eficacia.

 _« ¿ _Que estás haciendo?_ »_ quería preguntar. _« _¿Por qué estás aquí?_ » « _¿Por qué me estás besando? ¿Aún me odias?_ »_ Y la más importante de todas _« ¿Por qué _me odias?_ »_ La única pregunta que había tratado de hacer varias veces y que cada vez no le había sido permitido.

Frente a él, Yuuri abrió los ojos y su mirada era oscura, sus pupilas tan ampliamente dilatadas que solo una ligera línea visible de café encerraba las negras iris. Sus labios estaban rojos, y Viktor se encontraba tan distraído por lo tentadores que lucían todos hinchados por sus besos que casi se pierde las palabras que salieron de ellos, trayéndolo de una forma nada placentera de vuelta a la realidad.

—Si quieres que me detenga, entonces me iré. Pero si no, entonces por favor… no digas nada.

 _« ¿ _Qué?__ _»_ casi soltó Viktor, sus palabras estando a fracciones de segundos de ser dichas antes de que la mirada en los ojos de Yuuri lo detuviera, el nipón separándose instantáneamente en el momento que Viktor abrió su boca. Toda la honestidad y cruda emoción en su rostro desapareciendo en un instante y siendo encerradas detrás de puertas de acero.

Lanzándose hacia el frente, Viktor tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Yuuri y sus dedos acariciaron la suave piel de la mejilla del nipón como reacción instintiva al ver que Yuuri se alejaba, luciendo repentinamente frío y a la vez tan perdido, además de mucho más pequeño de lo que Viktor lo había visto jamás. La vista provocó un tirón dentro de su corazón y el ruso abrió su boca para hablar de nuevo, pero se detuvo de nuevo al sentir como Yuuri retrocedía ligeramente ante esto.

Yuuri le había pedido que no hablara. Viktor no sabía por qué. Ni siquiera tenía idea de por qué Yuuri estaba allí con él. Qué habría sucedido como para que Yuuri pasara tan dramáticamente de bridarle un dudoso cumplido hace solo una hora, a agarrar a Viktor para besarlo y luego parecer como si estuviera listo para marcharse tan pronto Viktor hiciera algún intento de hablar.

Había tantas cosas que Viktor quería decir, que **necesitaba** decir. Pero simplemente se tragó las palabras, dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para desaparecer aquella expresión que había aparecido en el rostro de Yuuri al mínimo intento de Viktor por hablar.

Yuuri le había preguntado si quería detenerse, y no había nada que Viktor quisiera menos. Al estar separados, el ruso podía recordar lo mal que salieron las cosas la última vez que esto sucedió, lo mucho que le había dolido ver a Yuuri marchándose en la mañana sin que nada le importara, dejando a Viktor detrás con nada más que recuerdos que se rehusaban a marcharse y que dolían en su pecho.

Pero con Yuuri en sus brazos una vez más, de repente todo aquello le pareció tan abstracto, lejano y nada importante. ¿Acaso no había estado pensando unas horas antes que había progreso entre ellos? ¿Qué finalmente su relación había dado un giro para mejor y que finalmente se estaba moviendo a la dirección correcta? ¿Qué tal vez su primera noche juntos había cambiado más en Yuuri de lo que Viktor originalmente  había creído?

Y ahora Yuuri estaba allí,  besándolo desesperadamente. Y puede que le dijera a Viktor que no hablara, pero de repente el ruso se dio cuenta que preferiría nunca soltar otra palabra en la vida que alejar a Yuuri ahora que estaba allí con él. La última vez que se habían lanzado a esto sin hablar, las cosas habían salido mal. Pero si hablaba ahora entonces todo terminaría, y ahora mismo necesitaba sostener a Yuuri entre sus brazos por mucho más que eso.

Asintió dudosamente, infeliz por la pérdida de las palabras que tan desesperadamente necesitaba decir, pero dispuesto a renunciar a ellas de todas formas. Yuuri exhaló lo que casi parecía ser un signo de alivio ante su consentimiento, pero no se volvió a inclinar para besar a Viktor otra vez y simplemente se quedó esperando.

Aun sin estar completamente seguro de si esto era real o si estaba soñando despierto, Viktor movió la mano que se encontraba acunando el rostro de Yuuri para pasar su dedo por la piel del nipón suavemente, sintiendo la calidez que irradiaba donde quiera que sus pieles hacían contacto. Definitivamente era real. Con la rápida y completamente inesperada forma en que se habían dado las cosas, por un segundo, Viktor honestamente no fue capaz de estar seguro.

Viktor bajó su dedo un poco y lo paso ligeramente sobre los labios de Yuuri. Tal como el nipón había hecho con él hace menos de un año, justo antes de que todo cambiase para siempre.

 _“¿Por qué haces esto?”_ gritaba la voz en la mente de Viktor y esta vez al ruso se le hizo mucho más fácil alejarla. Estaba haciendo esto porque era Yuuri. Había algo acerca de él, algo que atraía a Viktor y que lo hacía desear nunca apartar la mirada. Antes había sido poderoso, pero ahora con Yuuri tan cerca, era irresistible. Mirarlo en el estado que se encontraba, ojos oscuros y llenos de promesa y necesidad.

Viktor había probado a Yuuri una vez,  y ahora que la tentación se encontraba en frente de él una vez más, no se sentía capaz de apartarla. Había tomado un bocado y ahora estaba de vuelta por más porque Yuuri era Yuuri, y ninguno de los terribles errores cometidos Viktor parecían errores como tal cuando el nipón estaba cerca.

Con su dedo aun descansando sobre los labios de Yuuri, Viktor pudo sentir el cálido aliento de nipón golpeando contra su piel, lento y regular, mientras aún se hallaban parados en el pasillo, el silencio entre ellos alargándose. Todavía mirándolo directamente a los ojos, Yuuri dejó salir la punta de su lengua y atrapó el dedo de Viktor dentro de su boca, succionándolo suavemente y dejando sus intenciones muy claras.

Un oscuro y profundo sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Yuuri al hacerlo y Viktor estaba seguro que aquello se reflejaba en su propio rostro, su cerebro escogiendo ese momento exacto para dejar de funcionar.

Yuuri se inclinó hacia el frente de nuevo y lo besó, esta vez mucho más suave y dulcemente de lo que jamás había hecho antes, como si estuviera saboreando la sensación de los labios de Viktor contra los suyos. Una de las manos del nipón se deslizó fuera del lugar en donde se encontraban enredadas en el cabello de Viktor, para descansarla suavemente contra su cuello y profundizar el beso. Viktor se sentía desesperado por preguntar, de hablar porque esto era para nada lo que había esperado, anticipado, o planeado. Y a pesar de eso, no se sentía capaz de hacerlo. No era capaz de romper el pacto de no hablar que había hecho con Yuuri segundos antes, porque si lo hacía, entonces Yuuri se iría, y de algún modo eso le parecía mucho peor que ninguna de las otras consecuencias que pudieran traer sus decisiones.

Mientras se besaban, los toques de Yuuri comenzaron a volverse más demandantes y desesperados, besando a Viktor mucho más duro mientras lo empujaba hacia atrás hasta que los hombros del ruso golpearon con la superficie de madera de la puerta detrás de él. Viktor no pudo evitar responderle de la misma forma y Yuuri suspiró ante el toque, un sonido que causó que toda la sangre del cuerpo de Viktor bajara de su cabeza en un instante.

Presionándose casi imposiblemente cerca, Yuuri se aferró a Viktor, sus brazos enredándose alrededor de sus hombros y su pierna deslizándose entre las del ruso. Viktor no pudo detener el pequeño sonido que salió de su boca ante el contacto, ante la sensación de tener a Yuuri en sus brazos otra vez. Casi sin pensarlo, el ruso deslizó sus manos fuera de las mejillas de Yuuri, bajándolas hasta sus hombros y llevándolas hasta la suave curva de su espalda, tirando de Yuuri hasta que cada pulgada de sus cuerpos se tocara.

En respuesta, Yuuri lo besó mucho más fuertemente y Viktor se permitió dejarse llevar, perderse a sí mismo en la sensación de Yuuri rodeándolo, sentirse perfectamente feliz con mantenerse de ese modo para siempre.

Parecía, sin embargo, que Yuuri no compartía el sentimiento. Porque tan pronto el pensamiento hubo cruzado la mente de Viktor, la mano de Yuuri repentinamente abandonó el cálido lugar sobre la piel del cuello del ruso y se movió para tomar la manija de la puerta de la habitación de Viktor, abriéndola con facilidad y nunca rompiendo el beso.

Dándose vuelta, Yuuri se arrastró dentro de la ahora abierta habitación, jalando a Viktor detrás de él y causando que el ruso tropezara con sus propios pies en el apuro por seguirlo. Viktor empujó la puerta de una patada y esta se cerró con un fuerte golpe. Las manos de Yuuri aún se encontraban aferradas a la parte delantera de su camisa, arrastrándolo con él hacia adentro, y Viktor estaba feliz de ir a donde quiera que Yuuri deseara.

Yuuri aún se encontraba besándolo, mordisqueando sus labios y separándose solo para girar a Viktor y empujarlo hacia atrás hasta que la parte trasera de sus piernas golpeara contra la cama y causara que cayera sobre el colchón. El ruso se mantuvo observando a Yuuri aun con sus piernas convertidas en gelatina debajo de él. Sin dudar ni un momento, Yuuri se inclinó hasta quedar a horcajadas sobre Viktor, sus dedos deslizándose por el cabello del ruso y tirando ligeramente de este en una forma que hacía que Viktor se derritiera, permitiendo a su vez que el ruso pusiera sus propias manos sobre su cadera para mantenerlo firmemente en su lugar.

Acomodándose sobre las piernas de Viktor, Yuuri movió su cadera y Viktor no pudo detener su instintiva reacción ante los movimientos, su cuerpo siendo demasiado consiente de lo mucho que disfrutaba tener a un descontrolado y muy excitado Yuuri sentado sobre su regazo. Yuuri aún se encontraba besándolo y movía sus caderas mientras lo hacía, un lento y muy intencionado movimiento que hizo que Viktor gruñera debajo de él, sus ojos cerrándose involuntariamente ante el sentimiento a la vez que trataba de controlarse antes de que Yuuri hiciera que se perdiera por completo.

Yuuri era demasiado, y Chris le había advertido de las consecuencias de apegarse demasiado, pero Viktor se quemaría felizmente si aquello significaba que podía mantener a Yuuri de este modo, con él, solo por un poco más de tiempo.

Deseando más, y no teniendo razón para continuar conteniéndose, Viktor deslizó sus manos de donde se hallaban, aferradas a las caderas de Yuuri, para pasarlas por debajo de su camisa; sus dedos aferrándose a los músculos de la espalda del nipón y sintiendo como estos se tensaban y flexionaban a la vez que Yuuri se movía. Este le brindó una media sonrisa a Viktor y lo besó tan profunda y apasionadamente que el ruso estuvo seguro que podría saborear los labios de Yuuri sobre los suyos por el resto de su vida.

Luego de unos cuantos segundos más, los dedos de Yuuri se deslizaron fuera del cabello de Viktor y este casi gimoteó por la pérdida antes de darse cuenta de lo que Yuuri estaba haciendo en realidad. El muchacho se deshizo de su chaqueta y se inclinó para besar a Viktor una vez más, por solo unos cuantos segundos, antes de romper el beso para remover su camisa y lanzarla para que se uniera con la chaqueta que yacía tirada en el suelo.

Cuidadosamente, Viktor pasó sus ojos por cada pulgada de la piel expuesta del nipón, tratando de grabar cada pequeño detalle en su memoria. Necesitando tatuar la imagen en su mente, la imagen de Yuuri luciendo perfecto sin camisa y completamente suyo, sentando sobre su regazo como el peor tipo de tentación. Una fruta prohibida que Viktor sabía que no debía tocar, pero que tocaba de todos modos porque era un simple humano. Y lo deseaba tanto que dolía.

Viktor había estado allí gran parte de su vida. Desde el momento en que lo vio, Viktor lo supo. Supo que Yuuri era especial de alguna forma, que era importante de algún modo. Y a pesar de que Viktor no podía comprender el qué, sí sabía que aquello era cierto. Y luego, cuando vio patinar a Yuuri había quedado fascinado, cautivado.

Al pasar los años había crecido y cambiado mucho, y la rivalidad entre ellos creció en la mente de todos excepto en la de Viktor. Yuuri había crecido y cambiado con ello y Viktor había estado cayendo enamorado por tanto tiempo hasta que finalmente pasó de una vez por todas y estuvo completamente perdido. Y sin importar lo que había sucedido desde  entonces, aquella verdad fundamental no había cambiado. Yuuri era todo y nada de lo que Viktor había esperado. Viktor había construido su vida alrededor de las sorpresas y Yuuri era la más grande de todas.

Había una parte de él, una gran parte, que sabía que lo estaba haciendo era irracional y estúpido. Pero ya había cometido el mismo error antes y no había aprendido nada acerca de cómo resistirse. Tampoco estaba seguro de si alguna vez podría.

Encima de él, Yuuri gimoteó impacientemente y tiró de la camisa de Viktor, sus dedos deslizándose tentativamente sobre la piel desnuda. Tirando de la camisa sobre su cabeza lo más rápido posible, Viktor la lanzó hacia un lado para que cayera en el suelo junto con la de Yuuri.

Una de las manos de Yuuri se encontraba aun enredada en los cabellos de Viktor y el nipón la usó para tirar la cabeza del ruso hacia atrás, exponiendo la línea de su garganta para besar su cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas de besos y succión a su paso. Suspirando de nuevo por el placer que le causaba la sensación, Viktor dejó que Yuuri tomara el control total. Un estremecimiento de ansiedad se hizo camino por su espina cuando Yuuri lo empujó para que cayera de espaldas sobre su cama y gateó para posarse directamente encima de él, mirando a Viktor con el deseo claramente escrito en su rostro.

Una vez que  ambos se encontraron completamente recostados sobre la cama, Yuuri bajó sus manos para desabotonar los pantalones del ruso sin señas de la vacilación y duda que había mostrado anteriormente. La piel de Yuuri se sentía caliente contra la suya y Viktor casi parte su labio al morderlo en un esfuerzo por retener el gemido que quiso salir de su boca cuando la mano de Yuuri aferró su polla, dándole toques lo suficientemente ásperos como para ser placenteros. Sobre él, Viktor pudo observar como los ojos de Yuuri brillaban con satisfacción ante su reacción, y la vista solo hizo que su placer creciera.

Pateando sus zapatos para que estos cayeran de la cama y aterrizaran con un sonido sordo sobre el piso, Viktor dejó que Yuuri tirara de sus pantalones y ropa interior hasta que se encontró completamente desnudo debajo de Yuuri, quien aún se hallaba hermoso y sin camisa sobre él.

Abrumado por la necesidad de tener a Yuuri cerca de él, Viktor levantó sus manos para deslizarlas a través de los suaves mechones del cabello del nipón, tirando de él hacia abajo hasta que sus labios se encontraron de nuevo y pudo perderse en la sensación. A diferencia de la última vez que habían hecho esto, Yuuri lo besó con los ojos cerrados y Viktor quiso rogar que estos se abrieran: _«_ _Mírame, tal como yo no puedo apartar mi mirada de ti_ _»._

Sin embargo no tuvo oportunidad para dejar salir aquellas palabras, y tampoco era como si pudiera incluso si lo quería, no con la extraña regla impuesta por Yuuri que estaba probando ser cada vez más y más frustrante con cada segundo que pasaba. Había seguido los deseos de Yuuri porque había habido algo en Yuuri en ese momento, algo frágil y delicado que casi hacía parecer que las palabras se perderían si iba en contra de lo que Yuuri le había pedido. Pero su deseo de decir algo, cualquier cosa, crecía con cada minuto que pasaba.

Yuuri se alejó tan pronto como el pensamiento cruzó la mente de Viktor, se deslizó hacia arriba en la cama y abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche. A Viktor le tomó un par de segundos el darse cuenta de lo que estaba buscando, pero cuando lo hizo, se sintió repentinamente agradecido de su arraigado hábito de mantener suplementos. Hábito inculcado en él años antes por Yakov cuando Viktor era joven y más estúpido, ya que su entrenador había visto bastantes patinadores jóvenes cometer terribles errores.

Le pareció extraño que Yuuri hubiera venido aquí para estar con Viktor pero que no trajera nada consigo. Aunque no había prueba de que hubiese venido aquí exactamente por Viktor y el pensamiento hizo que un nada placentero y helado estremecimiento se pasara por su espina dorsal. Viktor había estado dejando su habitación cuando Yuuri había saltado sobre él, su encuentro en el corredor podía ser una mera coincidencia. Yuuri pudo haber estado haciendo nada, buscando a nadie. Viktor no tenía idea de lo que Yuuri hacía allí o el por qué había decidido venir.

“Te veré la próxima temporada, Nikiforov” le había dicho Yuuri, y tal vez esto era a lo que se había referido. Que tenía la intención de volver por más cuando llegara la próxima temporada y se encontraran convenientemente en el mismo lugar.

Aquellos pensamientos no eran para nada placenteros y solo servían para confundir más a Viktor acerca de la situación. Sentía que se estaba perdiendo de algo, una vil e importante pieza del rompecabezas que se fijaría suavemente en su lugar haciendo que todas las irracionales acciones de Yuuri repentinamente tuvieran sentido.

Le había dicho a Viktor que lo odiaba durante uno de los momentos más íntimos, pero también había patinado la rutina de Viktor con un cariño y amor que solo cientos de horas de práctica y devoción podrían lograr. Había dejado a Viktor con una casual despedida al día siguiente, y solo hace unas horas se había parado debajo de Viktor en el podio sin su usual aire de hostilidad, había felicitado a Viktor luego de su victoria como si algo importante finalmente hubiera cambiado en ellos. Y aquí estaba ahora, apareciendo de la nada y sin ninguna explicación o advertencia, solo calientes y agresivos toques que hicieron que Viktor olvidara por qué estar con Yuuri otra vez era una mala idea.

Alejándose de la mesita de noche, Yuuri lanzó algo hacia Viktor y este lo atrapo por instinto, años de entrenamiento atlético mejorando sus reflejos y haciéndolo reaccionar rápidamente. Al mirar hacia abajo, Viktor notó un familiar envoltorio y regresó a mirar a Yuuri, perplejo por lo abrupto de la acción. A Yuuri no pareció importarle, su rostro aun lucía sonrojado por todos los besos anteriores. Había apartado su mirada de Viktor, desprendiéndose de las prendas sin mirar atrás ni una vez y esperando, obviamente, que Viktor hiciera su parte él mismo.

Sintiendo el primer tirón de duda, Viktor abrió la pequeña envoltura y se puso el condón, sintiéndose algo extraño e incómodo por hacerlo tan lejos de la persona por la cual hacía aquello. Al otro lado de la cama, Yuuri ya había abierto la botella de lubricante y se encontraba preparándose rápidamente, viéndose como si no sintiera ningún tipo de placer con aquella acción.

Viktor quería tocar a Yuuri, quería hacerlo sentir bien. Que gimiera su placer en alto para que Viktor pudiera oírlo. O al menos quería que se le permitiera ver como Yuuri se brindaba placer a sí mismo, besarlo con locura mientras Yuuri se preparaba hasta que ambos estuvieran jadeando, desesperados y listos. Esto se sentía mal, tan impersonal, tan lejano, con Yuuri manteniendo la distancia y su cuerpo estando inclinado lejos de Viktor.

Después de lo que le pareció un fracción demasiada corta de tiempo, Yuuri gateó de regresó hacia donde Viktor se hallaba, medio sentado y medio acostado en el colchón, y se inclinó para conectar sus bocas en un nuevo beso. Lamiendo dentro de la boca de Viktor y pasando una de sus piernas sobre la del ruso para quedar a horcajadas de él, su piel desnuda topándose con la carne caliente del otro.

Yuuri se movió, girando sus caderas deliberadamente y con ello haciendo que Viktor gimiera, mitad por placer y mitad por la anticipación. El extraño sentimiento de hace un momento desapareciendo por completo para ahora perderse en la neblina de calor y emociones. Al mirar hacia arriba, Viktor no pudo evitar maravillarse ante la vista de Yuuri encima de él, estando completamente en control y viéndose completamente maravilloso.

Metiendo su mano entre ellos, Yuuri agarró la polla de Viktor con la mano que tenía embarrada de lubricante, pasando sus dedos de arriba hacia abajo por la longitud del ruso para esparcir una generosa cantidad de líquido sobre el miembro, antes de alinearse sobre este y dejar que entrara en él con un jadeo cortado de placer y dolor mezclados.

Viktor apenas había tenido tiempo de prepararse a sí mismo para lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Por lo que la repentina sensación de Yuuri rodeándolo, de estar unidos como si nunca se hubieran separado, era demasiado. Aun si se le hubiera tenido permitido hablar, Viktor sabía que no hubiera sido capaz debido a lo abrumado que se encontraba por la sensación.

Regresó en sí mismo luego de unos cuantos segundos, y fue solo allí cuando notó la expresión en el rostro de Yuuri, la forma en que se retorcía y movía. Aun si los movimientos causaban que nuevas olas de placer pasaran a través de Viktor, estas fueron rápidamente ensombrecidas por la preocupación hacia el otro hombre. Yuuri no había ido exactamente lento cuando tomó a Viktor dentro de sí, y su preparación había sido más corta de lo que Viktor hubiese escogido si hubiera sido él preparando a Yuuri o si él hubiese estado en el lado receptor. Yuuri no parecía tener dolor, pero tampoco se veía cómodo mientras se contraía y cambiaba su posición otra vez.

Viktor quería tranquilizarlo, decirle que se detuviera si necesitaba hacerlo, que se le permitiera hacer más que simplemente sentarse allí, tratando desesperadamente de combatir la urgencia de moverse para que Yuuri pudiese ajustarse a la sensación. Después de unos segundos, Yuuri se movió, girando su cadera y pasando su mano de arriba abajo por su polla para que se endurecerla por completo otra vez. Viktor aún deseaba urgentemente ser capaz de tranquilizar a Yuuri, de alejar su incomodidad anterior aun si no podía usar palabras para hacerlo.

Al no poder hacer eso, Viktor trató de hablar con Yuuri a través de su toque, pasando sus manos de arriba abajo por los costados de Yuuri en un gesto tranquilizador, gentil y lento. Deseaba que Yuuri se tomara su tiempo, que fuera tan lento como necesitara o que no hiciera nada si eso era lo que quería. Viktor podía sentir como su garganta trabajaba, su mandíbula firmemente cerrada para contener las palabras que tan desesperadamente deseaba decir. Empezaba a arrepentirse cada vez más y más de haber accedido a aquella extraña demanda. Pero podía notar la forma en que Yuuri lo observaba, tensándose ligeramente cada vez que parecía que Viktor estaba a punto de hablar. Así que permaneció en silencio, esperando.

Yuuri se inclinó de nuevo y Viktor se encontró con él a medio camino, tratando de mantener sus besos lo más gentiles posibles y aún pasando sus manos de arriba abajo por los costados del nipón, cimentándolos a ambos en el movimiento. Yuuri giró sus caderas una vez más, mucho más lento esta vez, y Viktor pudo sentir como su respiración se entrecortaba por la sensación y también pudo notar la forma en que el cuerpo de Yuuri respondía a ello. Aparentemente alentado, Yuuri se movió de nuevo. Elevando su velocidad gradualmente, follándose a sí mismo contra la polla de Viktor y empujando al ruso por los hombros para que se hallara completamente acostado sobre la cama una vez más, permitiendo así que Yuuri hundiera su longitud mucho más profundamente dentro en su propio cuerpo.

Viktor podía notar como sus dedos empezaban a dejar moretones en la piel de Yuuri, pero era todo lo que podía hacer para contenerse y evitar moverse. Después de lo que había pasado antes, Viktor estaba aterrorizado con la idea de lastimar a Yuuri, por lo que quería dejar que llevara su propio ritmo sin necesidad de presionar demasiado pronto.

Yuuri bajó la mano para tomar su polla de nuevo y Viktor hizo lo mismo, queriendo sentirse conectado a él aunque sea mínimamente, algo que fuera más allá del único punto de contacto que los unía y de Yuuri tomando su placer del cuerpo de Viktor. Se sentía bien, pero necesitaba más, necesitaba algún otro tipo de conexión tangible que lo hiciera sentir que esto era más que simplemente placer animal.

La sensación de sus manos unidas, haciendo que Yuuri gimiera en cada toque, ayudaba a eso. Levantó su mano para deslizarla en el cabello de Yuuri y atrajo la cabeza del nipón para hundirse en un nuevo beso, y de algún modo aquello se sintió mucho mejor que todo lo que había sucedido antes de ello. La sensación de los labios de Yuuri presionados contra los suyos, probando sus jadeos y gemidos y sintiendo el calor de su aliento mientras Yuuri se derretía encima de él. El beso era gentil, casi dulce, y Viktor disfrutó de la sensación.

Inesperadamente, los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron. Se habían cerrado durante el beso tal como lo había hecho cada vez que se habían besado aquella noche, como si Yuuri estuviera tratando de perderse en alguna forma. En los sentimientos, en un recuerdo, en una fantasía. Pero había algo de eso, Viktor no tenía idea de cuál. Pero mientras Viktor lo besaba, lo más suave que podía con las corrientes de placer que los rítmicos movimientos de Yuuri hacían pasar por su vientre, los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron y pareció congelarse por un segundo. Y luego, toda la gentileza del beso se perdió en un instante.

De repente, Yuuri lo besó agresivamente, casi mordiéndolo, y comenzó moverse en un nuevo y brutal ritmo. Era caliente, agresivo y necesitado, y tan alejado de la ternura de segundos antes. Viktor no tenía idea de lo que había ocasionado aquel repentino cambio, pero no pudo hacer otra cosa que seguir el ritmo de Yuuri, finalmente permitiendo a su cuerpo dejarse llevar y empujar contra el nipón para ir a la par con cada uno de sus movimientos. Yuuri jadeó y se estremeció ante la sensación adicional que le causaban los movimientos de Viktor y aquello solo lo llevó a moverse más rápido, a besarse más duro hasta que ambos estuvieron jadeando desesperados y completamente perdidos.

Yuuri estaba devastador encima de él y Viktor no quería nada más que tocarlo, probarse a sí mismo una vez que esto era real. Levantó una de sus manos para posarla en la parte trasera de la cabeza de Yuuri y acarició su cabello solo para sentir el modo en que los mechones, ahora húmedos y pegados a la nuca del nipón, se sentían bajo sus dedos. Al mismo tiempo pasó uno de sus pulgares por la mejilla de Yuuri, trazando la línea de su  pómulo y observando las cien diferentes emociones que cruzaron por el rostro de Yuuri en una fracción de segundo, cada una de ellas siendo sepultada tan pronto surgieron.

Yuuri se apretó y estremeció alrededor de su miembro, finalmente viniéndose con un suspiro entre cortado pero girando su cabeza al hacerlo, rehusándose a mirar a Viktor a los ojos. Como si no quisiera mirar el rostro del ruso mientras se venía, como si no quisiera recordar quien se encontraba actualmente debajo de él, el cuerpo de quién estaba utilizando para darse placer.

Eso dolió. Un movimiento tan simple pero que punzaba en Viktor más profundamente de lo que nunca podría decir en voz alta. La sensación del orgasmo de Yuuri fue suficiente como para empujarlo al borde, provocando que su espalda se arqueara sobre la cama y apretara sus dedos en el cabello de Yuuri mientras se venía, pero el dolor aún permanecía en él a pesar de la ola de placer que lo atravesó.

En el calor del momento, Viktor no pudo detener el jadeo ahogado con el nombre de Yuuri que salió de sus labios al correrse, tantas emociones conflictivas retorciéndose dentro de él, y todas ellas resumidas en una sola palabra. Yuuri se congeló tan pronto la palabra dejó sus labios y Viktor se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que había roto el acuerdo con Yuuri de no decir nada si quería que el nipón se quedara. 

Yuuri se quedó congelado por unos segundo, mirando hacia Viktor quien contenía su aliento. Luego, los ojos de Yuuri se cerraron; toda emoción desapareciendo de su rostro en unos segundos y se quitó de encima de Viktor con un ágil movimiento, deslizándose fuera de la cama y dejando a Viktor allí solo y con su mente aun tambaleante.

Dando una rápida mirada sobre su hombro, Yuuri tomó sus ropas del lugar en el suelo donde yacían y se las puso con rapidez, rehusándose a mirar a Viktor a los ojos mientras lo hacía.

—Yuuri —trató de decir Viktor porque ya había hablado, ya había alejado a Yuuri y necesitaba al menos una explicación para calmar el horrible sentimiento que crecía dentro de su estómago ante la vista de Yuuri marchándose.

—Yo... —empezó a decir Yuuri y luego se cortó, su ceño frunciéndose como si no estuviera muy seguro de que decir.

—Yo...me marcho —dijo finalmente, como si el hecho no hubiese sido lo suficientemente evidente con lo rápido que salió de la cama y se puso sus ropas. Como si no pudiera soportar la presencia de Viktor por un segundo más ahora que ya había obtenido lo que buscaba.

Sin darle a Viktor la oportunidad de responder, Yuuri se dio la vuelta y dejó la habitación, la puerta cerrándose con un duro golpe detrás de él.

Por unos cuantos segundos, Viktor simplemente se sentó allí en silencio, respirando fuerte en medio de la quietud de la habitación mientras trataba de tranquilizar su acelerado corazón. La habitación se sintió repentinamente fría así que pegó sus rodillas contra su pecho, enredando sus brazos alrededor de ellas para tratar de guardar un poco del calor que Yuuri se había llevado cuando se marchó.

En el calor del momento había disfrutado de lo que había pasado, había sido capaz de ignorar la insistencia de Yuuri de no hablar, la forma en que cerraba sus ojos cuando besaba a Viktor y la forma en que se rehusó a mirar la cara de Viktor mientras se venía. Pero ahora cada una de esas cosas volvían a su mente con fuerza, una sobre otra hasta que formaron una imagen que Viktor no quería ver, pero que no podía continuar ignorando.

Por la forma en que Yuuri lo había follado, pudo haber sido con cualquiera. Desechable. Intercambiable. Yuuri le había pedido que no hablara porque no quería lidiar con las palabras de Viktor, ni quería saber de Viktor como persona cuando todo lo que deseaba era satisfacerse lo más rápido que podía y luego marcharse. Yuuri se había rehusado a mirarlo, probablemente pensando en algún cuerpo anónimo o en otra persona que no fuera él, había cerrado sus ojos mientras se besaban porque no había querido ver que era Viktor a quien besaba. Se había apresurado en prepararse y casi se había lastimado en su apuro por correrse y marcharse lo más rápido posible. Además no había mencionado el nombre de Viktor ni una vez.

Dolía. Dolía tanto que repentinamente Viktor se encontró casi siendo incapaz de respirar a medida que se acurrucaba en sí mismo. Había pensado...

En realidad no había pensado. Ese era el problema. Había estado tan atrapado en su deseo de acercarse a Yuuri de nuevo que no había pasado en nada de ello, no se había cuestionado la forma en la que Yuuri había estado actuando porque al menos estaba allí.

Después de la competencia ese día, Viktor casi había creído que tal vez había hecho un progreso. Que tal vez aquella noche que pasaron juntos había cambiado algo para Yuuri. Que tal vez el odio había empezado a desaparecer gradualmente y que tal vez algo diferente había comenzado a tomar lugar.

Pero estaba equivocado, tan equivocado, y había sido un estúpido por incluso haber creído algo más. No sabía por qué Yuuri había decidido venir a él no una, sino dos veces, pero ahora sabía que no tenía nada que ver con que Yuuri tuviera algún tipo de interés en él como persona, sino en que fuera lo que Yuuri quisiera de él. Un rival que odiar. Una follada fácil. Cual sea que fuera más conveniente para Yuuri en ese momento. Le había pedido a Viktor que no hablara, que no fuera nada más que un cuerpo para ser usado. Y cuando el ruso finalmente hubo abierto su boca, Yuuri se había marchado. Viktor nunca debió haber accedido a su petición de no hablar. Yuuri no lo había forzado, Viktor había tenido elección pero había escogido mal.

Yuuri no quería hablar. Él nunca quería hablar. Había bloqueado a Viktor en cada oportunidad, cortando cualquier intento que Viktor había hecho por hablar de la única cosa que estaba desesperado por saber. Y Yuuri finalmente le había dicho que se callara, le había dicho explícitamente que no estaba interesado en escuchar lo que fuera que Viktor tuviera para decir.

 _“Esto es lo que quiero de ti”_ habían dicho sus acciones, claras como el día y muy dolorosas. “ _No a ti ni nada más que tengas para ofrecer, salvo esto. Esto y nada más”_

Viktor no había hablado y Yuuri se había quedado. Había obtenido lo que quería y luego se había marchado. Tratar de hablar con Yuuri era claramente una mala idea después de todo.

 

* * *

 

  
Luego de unos cuantos minutos, Viktor se levantó de la cama. El olor a sudor y sexo aún estaba aferrado a su piel y quería deshacerse de ello. En el momento que Yuuri hubo llegado se había olvidado todo lo demás. Pero ahora que Yuuri se había marchado, el mundo real se encontraba arrastrándose de vuelta de forma repentina y tenía que afrontarlo.

Estaba atrasado para su encuentro con Yakov. Muy atrasado. Había llegado tarde antes, por lo que era probable que su entrenador aún se encontrara esperándolo. Pero mientras más tiempo esperara, más se incrementaban las posibilidades de que Yakov viniera a buscar; y lo último que Viktor quería era que su entrenador lo viera de esta forma. Desnudo y solo en medio de sabanas arrugadas, con su amante ya habiéndose marchado hace tiempo.

Motivado por nada más que ese pensamiento, Viktor finalmente se arrastró fuera de la cama y se metió a la ducha, eliminado los últimos trazos de aquel encuentro sobre su piel y dejando que el agua caliente quemara su cuerpo en el proceso. Cuando finalmente hubo terminado, se cambió con ropas nuevas y se hizo camino hacia el bar del hotel, no siendo capaz de preocuparse porque sus cabellos estuvieran aun húmedos y pegados desagradablemente a la parte trasera de su cuello.

Luego de buscar un par de segundos, Viktor finalmente encontró a Yakov quien se hallaba sentando solo y sorbiendo una bebida. Lucía irritado. Y aquel irritado aspecto solo se profundizó cuando vio a Viktor desde el otro lado de la habitación. Le hizo señas para que se acercara y se sentara, un aire pesando posándose en medio de ellos.

— ¿Qué te llevó tanto tiempo? —le preguntó Yakov con su voz afilada y enojada. Usualmente Viktor se hubiera reído de ello y lo hubiera ignorado, pero esta vez simplemente bajó su cabeza ligeramente, dejando que su cabello cayera sobre su rostro y   esperando esconder su expresión de su entrenador

—Perdí la noción de tiempo —dijo tratando de mantener su tono ligero. Pero tan pronto como levantó la mirada para ver a Yakov, supo que había fallado.

—Estás mintiendo —le dijo con los ojos entrecerrados—. Además tu cabello sigue húmedo. Ya que hoy no está lloviendo, asumo que tomaste una ducha hace solo unos minutos, mucho tiempo después de cuando se suponía que debías encontrarte conmigo. Y eso significa que estás tratando de ocultar algo. Vitya, si decidiste ir a joder por allí en medio de una competencia como si fueras un adolescente, pudiste al menos tener la cortesía de no hacerlo...

Yakov se cortó, sus ojos entrecerrándose hasta ser pequeñas ranuras mientras analizaba la postura y la expresión en su rostro, la cual Viktor estaba seguro era mucho más culpable como para que alguien no lo notara, especialmente Yakov.

—Fue Katsuki de nuevo ¿no es así? —declaró Yakov, y la protesta ya se encontraba formándose en la lengua de Viktor antes de que pudiera detenerla. ¿Qué punto había en mentir? Algo en su rostro claramente lo había delatado y ahora no había razón para esconder la verdad. En lugar de eso, simplemente asintió, su cuerpo tenso. El rostro de Yakov se oscureció y su ceño se frunció en por completo.

—Te dije que te mantuvieras alejado de él —gruñó Yakov y la cabeza de Viktor se levantó de golpe, la irritación brillando en sus ojos. Lo último que necesitaba ahora era un sermón de sobre todas las cosas.

—Y desde cuando hago caso a lo que tienes que decir —le respondió, sintiendo una amarga sensación de satisfacción al ver como las palabras afectaban a su entrenador, tal como había pretendido que lo hicieran. Distantemente, Viktor sabía que estaba haciendo mal. Pero no pudo conseguir que eso le importara.

—Tal vez esta vez deberías —le replicó Yakov, sus ojos brillando peligrosamente—. Considerando el cuándo regresó al hotel y la forma en que te ves, es obvio que no se quedó mucho tiempo. Solo lo suficiente para obtener exactamente lo que quería y dejarte atrás para lidiar con el resto.

—Mi vida personal no es de tu incumbencia —Viktor podía sentir como la rabia comenzaba a crecer en su pecho, todas sus emociones encontrándose ya al rojo vivo y cerca de salir a la superficie. —No está en ti con quien me acuesto o no. Soy un adulto y tú eres mi entrenador, no mi padre.

Yakov no respondió ante esas palabras, pero Viktor casi pudo sentir como la temperatura en la habitación bajaba varios grados al tiempo que Yakov se sentaba derecho, su rostro frío.

—Tienes razón, tu vida personal no asunto mío —le dijo, y el tono de su voz envió escalofríos por la espina dorsal de Viktor—.  Pero ¿tu patinaje y tu carrera? Esos sin lo son.

Se pausó por un segundo, esperando a Viktor respondiera. Y cuando no lo hizo, Yakov continuó en su lugar.

— ¿Por qué Crees que se está acostando contigo, Viktor? —preguntó Yakov, pero en realidad no era una pregunta—. No es porque le agrades, y definitivamente no es porque te ame —las palabras casi fueron escupidas y Viktor no pudo evitar estremecerse ligeramente en respuesta. Él sabía que Yuuri no lo amaba, lo había sabido por mucho tiempo pero aquello no le impidió desear que así fuera. Esto solo hacía que la realidad fuera más difícil.

—Es un buen patinador y yo solía respetarlo por eso. Pero te odia, y ha puesto a las personas en tu contra. Resiente tu éxito y está dispuesto a hacer lo esté en su poder para destruirte. No eres estúpido Viktor. Sabes exactamente lo que está haciendo. Exactamente detrás de qué esta. Solo hay una cosa que le importa en este mundo, y definitivamente esa **no** eres tú.

La implicación en las palabras era clara, y el solo pensamiento hizo que Viktor se sintiera enfermo. Pero aquello no era cierto, al menos eso lo sabía. Yuuri había venido hasta él por algo casual, algo anónimo y sencillo. Algo que pudo haber obtenido con cualquier otro. Pero definitivamente no estaba durmiendo con Viktor para obtener la medalla de oro. Yuuri podía ser muchas cosas, pero también era un patinador talentoso y siempre le había ganado a Viktor de manera limpia y justa. Lo había hecho antes de que todo este asunto comenzara, y si lo hacía de nuevo sería por mérito propio, no porque hubiese llevado a Viktor a la cama.

Yuuri nunca haría eso. Puede que aún fuera un misterio en muchas maneras, pero se enorgullecía de su patinaje y trabajaba más duro que nadie que Viktor hubiese conocido y visto lograr lo que él había logrado. Yuuri nunca utilizaría un truco tan sucio y barato.

—Estás equivocado —le dijo a Yakov, y al menos de esto podía estar completamente seguro—, esto no tiene nada que ver con ganar. Esto es algo entre él  y yo. Nadie más.

Yakov sacudió su cabeza y sus ojos repentinamente se veían tristes.

—Te está manipulando, Vitya —suspiró—. Y te rehúsas a verlo. Pero un día lo harás y serás tú quien salga mal parado de esto. No puedo impedir que hagas lo que estás haciendo, pero te advertí que te mantuvieras alejado de él una vez y lo haré otra vez. No dejes que se convierta en una distracción. Y si lo haces, la próxima vez que te pares debajo de él en el podio preguntante a ti mismo si perdiste por su patinaje, o si perdiste por **él**.

 

* * *

 

 

El resto de la reunión con Yakov estuvo llena de tensión y Viktor escapó de ella tan pronto como pudo para regresar a su habitación. El cuarto aún se mantenía exactamente como lo había dejado, las sabanas desordenadas y sucias, siendo una evidencia incriminatoria de lo que había sucedido horas antes. No había escape para los recuerdos en la habitación, la horrible dicotomía entre los sentimientos de alegría y placer que lo habían llenado al inicio, y el profundo y ardiente dolor que había venido después, cuando Yuuri lo dejó  tan repentinamente y sin apenas darle una mirada.

Yuuri había querido algo casual, algo que le fuera conveniente cuando competían juntos, y Viktor había sido la opción más sencilla. Viktor había tenido relaciones casuales antes, pero esto era diferente porque era Yuuri, y aquello significaba mucho más para él que simple sexo. Además, Viktor siempre se había tomado la molestia de conocer a las personas cuya compañía había compartido por medio de arreglos temporales, y continuaban teniendo una relación amistosa después. Nunca había sido nada tan impersonal antes, tan rápido y con tan poco cuidado. Yuuri ni siquiera se había quedado a pasar la noche como la última vez, y ahora le parecía improbable que aquello volviera a suceder.

Acostarse con otras personas antes nunca lo había hecho sentir tan barato y usado.

Parte de ello era solo culpa suya. Él ya había sabido lo que Yuuri había querido la última vez que esto había sucedido y a pesar de ello se había acostado con él de nuevo de todas formas. Pensando que tal vez las cosas empezaban a cambiar entre ellos, que tal vez Yuuri vendría queriendo más.

Pero aquello no se dio y Viktor tenía que aceptarlo. Yuuri había venido por sexo y le había dejado tan enormemente claro que no quería nada más. Al menos Viktor no podía culparlo por ese lado, ellos nunca habían acordado ser nada más.

Pero sí podía culpar a Yuuri de lo que había sucedido después, porque le dolía lo poco que le importaba a Yuuri. Diciéndole que no hablara, marchándose justo después, y tratando a Viktor como si fuera algo que pudiese ser usado y desechado una vez que obtuviera aquello que buscaba. Eso dolía mucho más de lo que dolió su partida la vez anterior.

El encuentro entero hizo que Viktor se sintiera mucho peor que antes. Y cuando finalmente se preparó para dormir, el ruso trató de ignorar el olor de Yuuri que aún se encontraba impregnado en las sabanas, el dolor en su pecho y la humedad de las almohadas en donde sus lágrimas cayeron silenciosamente.

* * *

 

Viktor se encontraba parado en el podio y Yuuri estaba a su lado.

Esa fue la primera pista que tuvo para darse cuenta que esto no era la realidad, que todo esto era simplemente un sueño, porque uno de ellos siempre se encontraba parado debajo del otro en el mundo real. Siempre compitiendo, una guerra sin fin por una victoria que siempre dejaba al otro parado un escalón más abajo.

Pero allí, ellos estaban juntos. Ambas partes bajas del podio estaban vacías, lo cual era extraño porque Viktor estaba seguro que usualmente se encontraban ocupadas. Todo a su alrededor eran luces, ruido y la turbia multitud del estadio. Pero cuando Viktor los observó, no pudo diferenciar los rostros a su alrededor. Solo una masa de cuerpos y el destello de miles de cámaras que casi lo cegaban cuando trataba de enfocar su vista en una de ellas.

El rugir de las voces también era indescifrable, y Viktor no pudo diferenciar ni una sola palabra de las que estaban siendo dichas o incluso en qué lenguaje estaban siendo dichas. Ese lugar era cada estadio sobre el cual había estado y ninguno de ellos al mismo tiempo.

Alejó su mirada de la multitud y la regresó hacia Yuuri, quien se encontraba parado junto a él en la parte más alta del podio y saludaba a la multitud con una sonrisa. Su oscuro cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás, tal como siempre cuando patinaba, y su traje era de una variedad de colores, cambiando y reformándose con el sueño. Rojos, amarillos y naranjas brillantes, como una llama en movimiento, nunca quedándose quieta por más de un segundo. No era nada que Viktor hubiera visto a Yuuri usando en el mundo real con anterioridad, y aquello solo hizo que el sueño se sintiera aún más surreal.

Cuando Viktor trató de enfocarse en la medalla que colgaba alrededor del cuello de Yuuri, se dio cuenta que esta también se encontraba en constante cambio, cada destello de luz reflejándose contra la superficie de metal. Dorado, plateado, dorado, plateado. Siempre cambiando.

Antes de que Viktor tuviera la oportunidad de tratar de comprender el significado del extraño sueño que estaba teniendo, Yuuri se giró hacia él, las brillantes luces de la cámara reflejándose contra sus ojos y haciéndolos brillar peligrosamente a la vez. La mirada en sus ojos era intensa y casi hizo que Viktor quisiera apartar la mirada, pero se encontró rápidamente atrapado por esos ojos, congelado en su lugar e incapaz de moverse.

Yuuri dio un paso hacia él, sus posiciones juntas en el podio llevándolo a estar cara a cara con Viktor instantáneamente, con penas una pulgada separándolos. El muchacho nipón giró su cabeza y observó a Viktor por debajo de sus negras pestañas, su mirada casi curiosa. Levantó una de sus manos para acercarla al ruso y pasó sus dedos ligeramente por el metal que Viktor no se había percatado colgaba desde su propio cuello, el oro tintineando brillantemente debajo de las fuertes luces.

De repente y sin ninguna advertencia, Viktor sintió como el lazo alrededor de su cuello se apretaba en un instante al tiempo que Yuuri enredaba la fábrica en sus manos y tiraba de Viktor hacia el frente, jalándolo para darle un agresivo beso en el cual Viktor se derritió instantáneamente, correspondiéndole y sintiendo que apenas podía respirar debido a la sensación de los labios de Yuuri sobre los suyos.

La mano sobre la medalla de Viktor se apretó y de repente el ruso encontró que la falta de aire ya no era solo por la intensidad del beso. La mano de Yuuri estaba enredada en la tira que sujetaba la medalla, el material lentamente apretándose alrededor del cuello de Viktor hasta que se encontró clavándose dolorosamente contra su piel y su aliento empezó a salir en jadeos entrecortados mientras trataba de obtener aire suficiente, sus pulmones empezando arder al sentir sus vías respiratorias siendo cortadas.

Entrando en pánico, Viktor se llevó ambas manos al cuello, aferrándose al material que aún se hallaba firmemente apretado contra su garganta y tratando desesperadamente de soltarlo para así respirar de nuevo. Una distante parte de él aún reconocía esto como un sueño y sabía racionalmente que no existía ningún peligro, que nada de ello era real. Pero aquello no impidió que el terror creciera dentro de sí, ni calmó el dolor que se formaba en su pecho mientras continuaba pelando por tomar aire.

Yuuri rompió el beso, pero en lugar de dejar ir a Viktor, simplemente tiró de él más cerca hasta que sus labios se hallaron al nivel del oído del ruso. Las palabras fueron susurradas, exhaladas dentro del pequeño espacio que los separaba, pero Viktor las había escuchado de todas formas.

Se hizo para atrás de forma instintiva, sintiendo sus pies llegar al borde del podio, y se tambaleó; lo único que le impedía caer siendo la mano de Yuuri que apretaba la tira alrededor de su garganta.

Yuuri lo miró por un segundo, el movimiento pareciendo alargarse una eternidad. Y luego, lo dejó ir.

Antes, Viktor pudo haber jurado que había una pista de hielo justo debajo de él. Pero tan pronto Yuuri lo dejó ir, Viktor cayó y no hubo nada que pudiera atraparlo. La pista simplemente había desaparecido, y en su lugar solo había un abismo de nada. Y empezó a caer, y a caer, y a caer, y no hubo nada que le impidiera continuar cayendo.

Y mientras caía, lo único que pudo ver fue el rostro de Yuuri sobre él, y las palabras que el nipón le había susurrado hacían eco a su alrededor mientras caía. Viktor cerró sus ojos, preparándose para el impacto de la caída.

—Oh, Viktor —le había susurrado Yuuri, y su voz estaba llena de lástima. — ¿Realmente pensaste que esto alguna vez podía llegar a ser amor?

 

* * *

 

 EL SECRETO Y ESCANDALOSO ROMANCE DE KATSUKI Y NIKIFOROV

Viktor Nikiforov y Yuuri Katsuki, dos notorios rivales del patinaje y encarnizados enemigos, están envueltos en un romance secreto que dejará perplejo al mundo. Una fuente interna recientemente ha revelado la verdad detrás de estos dos “rivales”.

"Todo es una mentira" reveló la fuente. "Esos dos realmente no se han odiado por años y están fingiendo la rivalidad para ganar fama y dinero de los patrocinadores. Todo es un engaño y ya es tiempo que el mundo se entere de la verdad."

Nikiforov y Katsuki son patinadores artísticos conocidos por el odio que sienten por el otro y la tensión entre ellos dos es algo que ha mantenido a los fans del patinaje al borde de sus asientos por años. Pero luego de esta nueva revelación, la tensión que muestran fuera de la pista puede ser en realidad muy diferente a la que todos creíamos que era.

Existen múltiples declaraciones de que la relación de Katsuki/Nikiforov va más allá de lo profesional o antagónico, con una fuente cercana a ellos llegando a revelar acerca de su casa oculta en Rusia, la cual el par visita seguido para dar rienda suelta a su romance secreto en privado. Nikiforov y Katsuki pueden actuar fríos en el hielo o cuando están cerca del otro en público, pero ahora se ha revelado que su relación es mucho más cálida detrás de puertas cerradas.

¿Cuándo este par finalmente será sincero y revelará la impresionante verdad al mundo? Suscríbete para mantenerte al día con los últimos chismes.

 

**Historias relacionadas:**

**¡Nunca creerán que celebridad está embarazada de nuevo!**  
Fuck, Marry Kill: Celebrity Style - ¿Quién engaña a quién?, ¿Quién esta secretamente comprometido con quien y quien es el asesino?  
La sorprendente verdad detrás del maquillaje – diez celebridades que no sabías eran feas antes de ahora.

* * *

 

La mayoría de los patinadores se marcharon tan pronto como los eventos oficiales finalmente terminaron, pero una buena cantidad de ellos se quedó unos días más antes de empacar y regresar a casa. Yuuri ya se había ido hace mucho, pero Chris se había quedado atrás y Viktor tomó completa ventaja de la presencia de su amigo. Hablaban seguido, pero era difícil verse fuera de las competencias. Ambos tenían agendas ocupadas y entrenaban sin descanso, por lo que las visitas eran pocas y bastante espaciadas entre ellas.

La noche después de que la mayoría de los patinadores se marchara, ellos hicieron arreglos para encontrarse en un bar local, y la compañía mezclada con el alcohol hizo maravillas para que Viktor se olvidara de los eventos recientes, aun si era solo por un momento.

Durante las primeras horas le permitió hablar a Chris, alentándolo a continuar cuando parecía que Chris estaba intentando cambiar el tema de conversación a algo más que no fuera él mismo. Afortunadamente era relativamente fácil mantenerlo hablando. Chris tenía un nuevo crush, un hombre cuyo nombre Viktor no había captado; pero Chris le había mostrado una imagen y el hombre era atractivo, sus cabellos eran castaños y sus ojos amables. Era claro que Chris ya se encontraba completamente enamorado y Viktor esperaba que aquello funcionara para él. Era lindo sentarse y escuchar a alguien que estaba obviamente enamorado y tan confiando de que su amor sería correspondido.

Luego de un par de horas de Chris lanzando poesía acerca de este nuevo hombre, el tema de conversación eventualmente se dirigió hacia Viktor. Pero para ese momento ya había suficientes copas vacías esparcidas por la mesa como para que su anterior reticencia a hablar desapareciera y su lengua estuviera más suelta de lo normal.

Sobrio, Viktor probablemente hubiera evitado el tema de Yuuri, pero en su ebrio estado se encontró a sí mismo soltándole toda la sopa a Chris. Le habló  de la forma en que Yuuri le había hablado después de la competencia y como su traidor corazón había saltado ante la idea de que finalmente se estuvieran moviendo a un territorio más amigable después de la noche que habían compartido. Le contó cómo Yuuri había aparecido fuera de su habitación de hotel sin ningún tipo de advertencia, como le había dicho a Viktor que no hablara y este había accedido porque era un idiota y el toque de Yuuri lo hacía olvidar cualquier otra cosa. El cómo Yuuri se había marchado justo después con apenas unas pocas palabras y una mirada sobre su hombro.  Y de como la última chispa de esperanza que Viktor había tenido de que las cosas estuvieran cambiando, de que tal vez esta vez todo sería diferente, se había extinguido.

—Ni siquiera sé porque vino en primer lugar, un minuto estaba allí y al siguiente... —Viktor terminó con un vago movimiento de su mano, un poco descoordinado por el alcohol en su sistema, y Chris suspiró, pasando una mano a través de su cabellos y apartando la mirada por un segundo como si estuviera tratando de asimilar todo.

—Viktor, te pidió que no hablaras mientras tenían sexo —dijo Chris finalmente, su voz franca aunque su rostro se hallaba lleno de preocupación—. Él claramente no tiene interés en tu encantadora personalidad. Vino a verte porque tienes una bonita a cara y un pene grande, y tú eres lo suficientemente estúpido como hacer lo que él te pida sin preguntar. Y quien sabe, tal vez todo el asunto de “rivales definitivos” lo excite.

Las palabras fueron dichas a ligera, como una broma, pero ambos sabían que no había nada de divertido en la situación y ninguno se rio.

—Tienes que dejar de acostarte con él, Viktor —continuó diciendo Chris, y Viktor suspiró porque sabía que era verdad. —Claramente él solo quiere algo casual y tú quieres mucho más, y esas dos cosas juntas nunca funcionan bien. Créeme, lo he intentado antes y todo lo que vas a conseguir es un corazón roto.

—Lo sé —dijo Viktor suavemente, tomándose lo que restaba de la bebida y pidiéndole al bar tender que le trajera otra. La competencia había terminado así que podía dejarse llevar por una vez, aún si técnicamente todavía se hallaban a mitad de la temporada.

Chris tenía razón. Viktor podía amar Yuuri. Aun podía disfrutar de tenerlo como rival, como la persona que le había devuelto la inspiración a su patinaje y que constantemente lo empujaba a ir más lejos y a hacerlo mejor. Aun podía esperar en lo profundo de sí que Yuuri superara su resentimiento hacia él y que pudieran convertirse en amigos. Pero no se acostaría con él de nuevo. Todo lo que le había atraído de Yuuri desde un principio, seguía allí. Pero cada rosa tenía sus espinas, y las de Yuuri eran afiladas y habían cortado a Viktor en cada ocasión que se había acercado.

Y Viktor ya estaba cansado. Nunca le habían puesto un nombre a lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos, nunca lo habían discutido, pero ahora Yuuri había dejado muy en claro lo que quería y lo que no. Y dolía porque Viktor quería más, siempre lo había querido. Y ambas ocasiones en que Yuuri sea había marchado, había dejado a Viktor sintiéndose mucho peor que antes. Así que ya estaba cansado. Chris tenía razón, esto solo rompería su corazón si continuaba.

Yuuri era como una droga y Viktor se había rendido ante ella continuamente, había regresado por más repetidas veces. Pero esta había sido la última vez, la última. Viktor se prometió que así sería.

 

* * *

 

 

Durante el siguiente par de semanas, Viktor trató con todas sus fuerzas de alejar a Yuuri Katsuki de su mente. Algo que estaba probando ser un poco difícil considerando que su programa libre completo estaba dedicado a Yuuri, pero lo estaba intentando.

La rutina que una vez había sido patinada perfectamente, la que le había ganado una medalla de oro y conseguido un puntaje que casi rozaba su anterior record mundial, se sentía repentinamente incomoda y no satisfactoria cada vez que se paraba en el hielo. Algo se había perdido, y ahora cuando patinaba, sus movimientos eran robóticos. La memoria muscular lo guiaba para completar la compleja secuencia de pasos, pero no había emoción detrás de ella.

La última vez que había patinado aquella rutina en una competencia, había sido llevado por el recuerdo de Yuuri durante su primera noche; aquel perfecto momento en donde simplemente habían yacido juntos, enredados en los brazos del otro en un confortable silencio mientras caían dormidos. Habían sido un buen recuerdo para patinar, atesorado a pesar de todo lo demás. Pero ahora el recuerdo había sido agrietado por el conocimiento de que claramente Yuuri no había sentido nada en aquel momento, considerando el afán que tuvo por no recrear aquel recuerdo la siguiente vez que estuvieron juntos. Por lo tanto, la rutina había perdido todo lo que la hacía especial.

Viktor podía darse cuenta que Yakov empezaba a frustrarse con él, y finalmente lo llamó a su oficina después de una práctica bastante promedio, los otros patinadores lo observaban ir con una curiosidad mal escondida. “Promedio” podía ser lo suficientemente bueno para algunos, pero nunca lo sería para Viktor, menos para Yakov que sabía exactamente lo que era capaz de hacer y que lo había presionado constantemente para que lo consiguiera.

—¿A eso le llamas “práctica”? —preguntó Yakov tan pronto como Viktor estuvo sentado en la silla opuesta de su escritorio.

—Estuvo bien —respondió Viktor, aunque sabía que no era así. Otros patinadores podían estar contentos con hacer que él había hecho, pero Viktor no era cualquier otro patinador. Había dedicado su vida entera a convertirse en una leyenda viviente y ahora no podía ser menos que eso. No le estaba permitido serlo—. Clavé todos mis saltos ¿no?

— ¿Tus saltos? —bufó Yakov, haciendo un despreocupado gesto con la mano al mismo tiempo—. Tus saltos nunca han sido el problema y lo sabes. Estás completamente fuera de la liga de los otros patinadores con respecto a saltos y les tomaría años estar a tu nivel. Pero Yuuri Katsuki te derrotó la temporada pasada con dos quads y una puntuación perfecta en presentación. Si no mejoras para el campeonato mundial Vitya, él lo hará de nuevo. Marca mis palabras.

—No, no lo hará —Viktor apretó sus dientes mientras hablaba, las palabras saliendo casi dolorosamente. No dejaría que eso pasara, no ahora. No podía esperar que Yuuri correspondiera sus sentimientos, sabía que esperar aquello era injusto. Pero aún existía una parte de él que estaba resentida con Yuuri por lo que había sucedido entre ellos la última vez que se encontraron. Así que estaba determinado a derrotar al otro hombre en el Mundial, no importaba a que costo. Las medallas de oro este año serían suyas, Yuuri simplemente tendría que contentarse con el segundo lugar.

—Lo hará —espetó Yakov, rehusándose a dar un paso atrás—. Te advertí de lo que hacía al llevarte a la cama y tú te rehusaste a escuchar. Ahora mírate. Has estado distraído durante semanas y te puedo garantizar que él no está sintiendo lo mismo. Su entrenador parece estar muy confiado en que se llevará el oro en el Mundial, y en el estado en el que te encuentras, me siento tentado a creerle.

Escucharon un golpe y un jadeo ahogado viniendo de la puerta, y las cabezas de ambos se voltearon en un instante, justo a tiempo para captar un destello de cabello rojo que desaparecía por la rendija de la puerta entreabierta.

—Mila —gruñó Yakov, caminando hacia la puerta y abriéndola por completo para revelar a una joven pelirroja que trataba de huir por el corredor sin ser vista.

—¡Adentro, ahora! —ladró el entrenador ruso, y ella se metió a la oficina reluctantemente, sus ojos fijos en Viktor.

—Te juro que si no fueras tan buena patinadora ya me hubiera desecho de ti hace años —gruñó Yakov, pero Viktor lo había conocido por mucho tiempo y podía notar el tono de exasperado cariño en sus palabras, muy bien escondido detrás de su enojo—. Eres demasiado curiosa para tu propio bien.

La joven no respondió, simplemente continuó con su vista fija en Viktor, sus ojos brillantes con alegre curiosidad.

—Viktor, ¿es verdad que te estás acostando con Yuuri Katsuki? —le preguntó con el tono de alguien que se enteraba que había ganado la lotería. Conociendo lo mucho que la adolescente amaba el chisme, lo más probable era que así se sintiera.

Conociendo a Mila, la noticia estaría por toda la pista una vez que la muchacha pusiera un pie fuera de la oficina de Yakov, sin importar lo que le dijera su entrenador. Los secretos de los patinadores se quedaban dentro de la pista, todos sabían demasiado acerca de todos como para no fuera así; pero la noticia llegaría a sus otros compañeros y no había nada que Viktor pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Su único consuelo era que de todos modos se hubiera dado a conocer. Nada permanecía en secreto por mucho tiempo en tan pequeño grupo, especialmente no algo tan grande como esto.

—Viktor, puedes irte. Mila, quédate. —las palabras de Yakov fueron bajas y firmes, sin nada de la frustración de minutos antes. Sus ojos se hallaban fijos en Mila quien tragó silenciosamente ante la vista, pero sus ojos seguían moviéndose hacia Viktor y cambiaba su peso de un pie a otro continuamente, como si hubiera más que quisiera preguntarle.

Parándose rápidamente, Viktor dejó la habitación. No quería volver a ser interrogado ese día, ni tampoco quería continuar pensando en aquel patinador de cabello oscuro que ahora se hallaba tan permanentemente arraigado en su vida.

 

* * *

 

Cuando el Campeonato Mundial finalmente arribó, Viktor estaba determinado a evitar a Yuuri los más posible. Todas sus emociones con respecto al otro patinador se encontraban imposiblemente enredadas y el ruso estaba determinado a enfocarse en el patinaje, en ganar, tal como siempre debió ser.

Debía ser sencillo. Aquello era lo que había hecho cuando era más joven, la única cosa en la que debía enfocarse hasta que ganar se convirtiera en una norma y su inspiración empezara a tambalear, perdiendo motivación cada vez más y sintiéndose perdido hasta que Yuuri...

Viktor sacudió su cabeza, tratando de borrar los traidores pensamientos que de algún modo continuaban filtrándose en su mente sin importar que tan duro tratara de alejarlos.

Afortunadamente, Yuuri estaba siendo igualmente esquivo, por lo que Viktor difícilmente lo vio fuera de las prácticas oficiales. E incluso en esos momentos, ellos a penas y se miraban mientras danzaban alrededor del otro en el hielo, hilando dentro y fuera de los otros patinadores mientras se preparaban para la competencia que comenzaría pronto.

Yuuri quedó sobre él en el programa corto, y aquello solo avivó más la determinación de Viktor para ganar. Patinar siempre había sido la única cosa en su vida que conocía por sobre todo, lo único que aún tenía cuando todo lo demás le era arrebatado. Su amor por el deporte había menguado cuando no había existido una competencia real, pero ahora tenía un desafío que estaba dispuesto a afrontar.

No dejaría que Yakov tuviera la razón, lo que había sucedido entre él y Yuuri de ningún modo le afectaría como patinador. Recuperaría su título como campeón del mundo y entonces...bueno, lidiara con la otra parte cuando llegara allí.

Durante la práctica matutina, Viktor notó que Yuuri fallaba un quad Salchow y tuvo que suprimir el estremecimiento que sintió al ver como el nipón golpeaba el hielo con fuerza. El otro patinador se puso de pie fácilmente, luciendo frustrado con sigo mismo, y Viktor dejó salir un suspiro de alivio por el hecho de que ningún tipo de daño serio hubiese sido causado.

Durante el calentamiento final más tarde ese día, justo antes de que tuviera que patinar, Viktor notó a Yuuri repitiendo el salto una y otra vez alrededor de la pista, esquivando y moviéndose entre los patinadores mientras lo hacía, viéndose relajado y confiado.

La vista hizo que Viktor pensara en aquella conversación que tuvieron hace mucho tiempo, cuando ambos eran jóvenes y no había tenido ni idea de en qué se convertiría Yuuri Katsuki. En aquel entonces había tenido una sospecha, había visto el potencial y había sido cautivado por el patinaje del joven atleta. Pero ahora, con Yuuri en toda su gloria, era difícil imaginarlo como el mismo avergonzado quinceañero que aún no podía clavar un quad.

Yuuri había crecido mucho desde entonces, tanto en apariencia como en patinaje, para llegar hasta donde estaba ahora. Teniendo veintiún años y varios campeonatos bajo su brazo, siendo la envidia de muchos patinadores y adorado por miles de fans. Tal como Viktor. Eran tan similares en varias formas y tan diferentes en otras. Y por cada cosa que aprendía de Yuuri, parecía que aún había otras miles que permanecían siendo un completo misterio. Todavía deseaba conocer a Yuuri con desesperación, pero ahora parecía que nunca lo haría. Que sería un misterio que permanecería eternamente sin resolver.

Viktor reflexionaba en sus pensamientos mientras repasaba la rutina, los familiares movimientos no necesitando de su concentración mientras se deslizaba por el hielo. Destellos de color danzaban a su alrededor mientras el resto de los patinadores se movían a su alrededor, saltando y girando sobre el hielo.

Viktor se dio vuelta, preparándose para entrar a la parte final de su rutina, y un destello negro y azul fue toda la advertencia que tuvo antes de que algo chocara contra él y lo enviara derrapando a través del hielo.

El repentino impacto lo sacó de balance, el objeto chocó contra la parte derecha de su cuerpo y la fuerza del impacto lo envió a tambalear sobre sus rodillas, siendo estas lo único capaz de detener su caída antes de que golpeara el hielo por completo. Colocó sus manos contra el hielo y siseó al sentir como la piel en estas era raspada, sus palmas quedando en carne viva por el esfuerzo de detener su propia caída.

Toda la parte derecha de su cuerpo dolía, sus rodillas estaban lastimadas y sus manos palpitaban. La adrenalina aún se hallaba pasando a través de él y su aliento salía en pesados jadeos mientras peleaba por recuperar el control. El rugido de la multitud había cesado y dado paso al silencio instintivo, pero ahora había vuelto con más fuerza que antes, jadeos, gritos y llantos haciendo eco cada vez más fuerte en el estadio.

Viktor se dio cuenta que debió haberse chocado contra otro patinador. Había estado distraído y aquella persona debió estarlo también. Nunca antes le había sucedido en competencia, pero sí había visto como les sucedía a otros. Todo lo que se necesitaba era el momento indicado y un pequeño momento de desconcentración y el daño estaba hecho. Haciendo un rápido chequeo mental de su cuerpo, Viktor notó que parecía no haberse llevado la peor parte. Estaba lastimado y adolorido, pero al menos aún se encontraba erguido.

Fue entonces cuando levantó la mirada y todo su mundo empezó a desmoronarse, paralizándose por completo al notar lo que estaba frente a él. Había un cuerpo yaciendo sobre el hielo. Torcido incómodamente y extendido sobre la pista, completamente inmóvil. La cabeza del otro patinador se giró hacia un lado, descansando sobre la helada superficie y apartando su rostro de Viktor, pero el ruso hubiera reconocido aquella figura donde sea, aun sin la familiar chaqueta en negro y azul que conocía tan bien.

Por un segundo, todo se congeló. Y después Viktor se encontró corriendo, sus patines resbalándose torpemente sobre el hielo mientras sus piernas se tambaleaban debajo de él. Distantemente, Viktor pudo ver a los médicos a un lado de la pista, él llegó primero, tambaleándose sobre sus rodillas y deslizándose sobre los últimos metros de hielo que le faltaban para llegar a Yuuri, quien yacía terroríficamente quieto.

Tan pronto como Viktor lo alcanzó, lo primero que notó fue el pecho de Yuuri, y casi llora de alivio cuando notó que este aún se movía. Su respiración era pesada e incómoda, pero allí estaba. 

Tambaleándose sobre la resbaladiza superficie del hielo, Viktor se deslizó alrededor de la figura acostada de Yuuri hasta que pudo ver su rostro. Su mejilla descansaba contra el hielo y sus ojos lucían perdidos y distantes.

— ¡Yuuri! —llamó Viktor, y pudo escuchar el pánico en su propia voz, arraigado en cada palabra. Torpemente, Yuuri parpadeó un par de veces y una de sus manos se  movió ligeramente, curvando sus dedos, pero no respondió. Sus ojos aún se hallaban desenfocados y Viktor vio como rodaban a la parte de atrás de su cabeza y sus pestañas se cerraban. El cuerpo de Yuuri quedando completamente inmóvil y su respiración desacelerándose al caer en la inconciencia.

Entrando en pánico, Viktor trató de alcanzarlo, pero se detuvo justo a tiempo. No había forma de saber a simple vista que tan lastimado se encontraba Yuuri, y tocarlo solamente podría empeorar la situación. En lugar de eso, Viktor se inclinó sobre él, deseando desesperadamente tomar a Yuuri pero sabiendo que no podía. Luego de unos segundos los médicos llegaron junto a él en el hielo y Viktor se permitió ser llevado lejos, dándole espacio a la camilla que había sido llevada a la pista.

Parado en la parte de otras, Viktor observó como se llevaban a Yuuri en la camilla y luego los siguió instantáneamente, arrancándose los patines el minuto en que dejó el hielo, y apresurándose a seguirlo lo más pronto que pudo. A la distancia pudo escuchar como Yakov llamaba su nombre, pero lo ignoró.

El entrenador de Yuuri se unió a él unos segundos después y le lanzó una mirada a Viktor con los ojos entrecerrados. Por un segundo, Viktor creyó que el otro hombre estaba a punto de mandarlo a volar, no como si le hubiera hecho caso de todas formas, pero debió ver algo en su rostro que debió calmar al entrenador porque no le dijo nada. Solo se giró y continuó siguiendo el camino oficial hacia las habitaciones médicas.

Yakov los alcanzó a ambos un poco después y luego se dirigieron al centro médico juntos. Una doctora se encontraba revisando a Yuuri en la parte lejana de la habitación y Celestino se dirigió a ella instantáneamente. Yuuri se movió ligeramente en la cama, sus ojos todavía permaneciendo cerrados, y Viktor dejó salir un suspiro de alivio al verlo.

Estuvo de acercarse al nipón cuando la mano de Yakov sobre su hombro lo detuvo y lo forzó a sentarse en una silla cercana.

—Siéntate —le dijo a Viktor con los ojos severos y llenos de preocupación—, y quédate allí. No te atrevas a moverte hasta que alguien te haya checado o lo vas a lamentar.

Dudando, Viktor obedeció. Yakov se marchó, presumiblemente para ir a lidiar con el desastre que el choque había ocasionado, y un joven enfermero tomo su lugar. Viktor siguió sus instrucciones en piloto automático, moviéndose de su camilla y permitiendo que el hombre realizara una serie de chequeos. Siseaba de inconformidad cada vez que alguno de los movimientos tocaba los recién hechos moretones que se esparcían por su cuello y pecho, y periódicamente lanzaba miradas hacia el lugar en donde Yuuri yacía.

El entrenador de Yuuri dejó la habitación luego de una rápida conversación con el doctor. Y unos segundos después de este que se fuera, Yuuri empezó a moverse, gruñendo ligeramente mientras lo hacía y manteniendo sus ojos cerrados. Con rapidez, Viktor se quitó al enfermero de encima y prácticamente voló por a través de la pequeña distancia en la habitación para llegar a la cama de Yuuri justo a tiempo para ver como los ojos del muchacho se abrían.

Habían pasado solo unos cuantos minutos desde que los ojos de Yuuri se hubieron cerrado, pero Viktor sentía que había pasado toda una vida desde que había visto aquellas familiares iris café mirando hacia él.

De repente, Yuuri se sentó, tambaleándose un poco ante la rapidez del movimiento, y Viktor se hizo para atrás rápidamente para así evitar que sus cabezas se chocaran.

—Ah, qué bien. Estás despierto —dijo la doctora al otro lado de la cama de Yuuri y ambos voltearon sus cabezas al mismo tiempo para verla. La mujer levantó una de sus perfectamente arqueadas cejas al ver a Viktor y este se retiró ligeramente, moviéndose lejos de la cama al tiempo que Yuuri se sentaba completamente. El nipón se encogió ligeramente al hacerlo y levantó su mano para tocar tentativamente el chichón que empezaba a formarse en el lugar en su cabeza que había chocado contra el hielo.

La doctora se giró hacia Yuuri, sonriéndole amablemente al tiempo que volvía a hablar.

—Joven Katsuki, necesito que me mire por un momento —dijo ella y Yuuri se volteó, sacudiendo su cabeza ligeramente al hacerlo y parpadeando rápidamente como si tratara que sus ojos volvieran a recuperar su enfoque. De repente, Viktor se preguntó si Yuuri podía ver. No tenía idea de si el otro patinador usaba o no lentes de contacto al patinar por lo que estuvo a punto de ofrecerse para buscar las gafas de Yuuri, deseando ayudar en lo que sea que pudiera, pero fue detenido por la voz de la doctora que hablaba de nuevo.

—Joven Katsuki, acaba de pasar por una muy fea colisión. Solo necesitamos repasar un par de cosas con usted para estar seguros de que se encuentra realmente bien ¿de acuerdo?

Yuuri asintió en respuesta y Viktor lo observó, tratando de ver si algún tipo de daño duradero había sido hecho. Yuuri estaba despierto y consiente, sentado y respondiendo a todo, a demás no parecía sentir mucho dolor. El chichón en su cabeza se veía rojo y feo, pero aparte de eso Yuuri no parecía severamente lastimado. Presumiblemente la doctora  debió ya haber revisado que no tuviera lesiones. Con ese conocimiento en mente, Viktor se permitió relajarse.

—Solo siga mi dedo con sus ojos —dijo la doctora, sosteniendo uno de sus dedos en alto y moviéndolo de un lado a otro, los ojos de Yuuri siguiendo el movimiento—. Necesito asegurarme de que el golpe en su cabeza no sea peor de lo que originalmente pensábamos —la doctora tomó una pequeña linterna de su bolsillo y la encendió contra los ojos de Yuuri. Viktor pudo ver como sus pupilas se contraían por sorpresa, expandiéndose de nuevo tan pronto como la luz fue retirada.

—Eso es bueno —le dijo la doctora a Yuuri con una sonrisa—. No hay fractura o lesión grave en su cráneo, solo un mal golpe. Tus pupilas parecen responder normalmente y tus ojos rastrean los objetos delante de ellos, así que podemos descartar algo serio. Solo necesito hacerte unas pocas preguntas para asegurarme de que tu memoria está bien y entonces te dejare solo.

Yuuri asintió en respuesta y la mujer continuó.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Katsuki Yuuri  —respondió el nipón, el nombre rodando en su lengua como agua. El nombre de Yuuri sonaba diferente viniendo de su propia boca, mucho más bonito que cuando cualquier otra persona lo decía.

La doctora le hizo unas preguntas más pero Viktor no prestó atención a estas, simplemente decidió enfocarse en Yuuri. A medida que la conversación avanzaba, Yuuri empezaba a sentarse mucho más erguido y a hablar con más confianza, por lo cual Viktor estaba eternamente agradecido. Luego de unos cuantos segundos, Viktor dirigió su mirada a la doctora, tratando de descifrar sus reacciones. Lucía bastante complacida con las respuestas de Yuuri y escribía pequeñas notas en la tabla que sostenía entre sus manos.

—Correcto, parece que no hay ninguna lesión seria o permanente, pero necesito explicarte un par de cosas que necesitas evitar para que no hayan feos efectos secundarios —le dijo la doctora a Yuuri y Viktor la escuchó también mientras esta repasaba sus notas, sintiendo como el alivio llenaba su cuerpo por sus palabras.

Tan pronto como la mujer terminó de hablar, Viktor se giró hacia Yuuri y notó que el otro hombre ya se encontraba observándolo.

—Gracias a Dios que estás bien —exhaló, dejando finalmente que la preocupación que se había aferrado firmemente a su pecho desde que había sucedido el choque, se notara en su voz. Al escucharlo, los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron en shock y Viktor sintió una nueva ola de culpa golpeando contra él ante la vista.

Había sido un accidente, pero Yuuri no sabía eso. Por su sorpresa ante la preocupación de Viktor, el nipón seguramente pensaba que todo había sido deliberado, que Viktor lo había hecho a propósito, y el mero pensamiento de hacer algo tan vil hizo que el estómago del ruso se revolviera.

—Me asusté tanto cuando me di cuenta de lo que había pasado —continuó, rezando por que Yuuri le creyera—. Lo siento mucho Yuuri. No te vi y no me pude detener a tiempo, realmente no fue mi intención…

—Está bien —lo interrumpió Yuuri y su voz sonaba completamente sincera, algo que hizo que las piernas de Viktor quisieran ceder bajo su peso por el alivio—. Fue mi culpa. No estaba prestando mucha atención hacia a donde iba.

—Fue mi culpa también —replicó Viktor porque era cierto. Puede que Yuuri hubiera sido el que chocó contra él, pero Viktor había estado distraído y prestando demasiada poca atención a la pista y a los patinadores en ella. Si hubiera sido más cuidadoso probablemente hubiera sido capaz de reaccionar y moverse a tiempo, o al menos poder amenorar la severidad del impacto.

—No estaba observando correctamente lo que pasaba a mí alrededor, no me percaté de lo que estaba pasando hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Honestamente, no era mi intención que salieras lastimado.

 —Lo sé —le dijo Yuuri, y sonaba genuinamente sorprendido, como si la idea de que el choque hubiese sido premeditado nunca se le hubiera ocurrido. Viktor sintió otra ola de alivio ante la abierta honestidad en su tono. Debió malentender la expresión de Yuuri antes. Parecía que Yuuri nunca había considerado la posibilidad de que una jugada sucia hubiera sido usada y por ello Viktor se sentía capaz de respirar de nuevo

Abriendo su boca, Viktor estuvo a punto de hablar cuando una afilada voz llamando su hombre hizo eco alrededor de la habitación. Yakov se encontraba parado en la puerta y los miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Vitya —lo llamó Yakov—, es tu turno de patinar. Regresa a la pista.

Viktor casi se rehusó, deseando quedarse con Yuuri para asegurarse de que fuera a estar bien, pero otra llamada por parte de Yakov lo detuvo. El tono en la voz de su entrenador era claro y Viktor sabía que, al menos esta vez, sería muy estúpido el desobedecer.

Caminando hacia la silla en donde había dejado la parte superior de su traje, el ruso la tomó para ponérsela rápidamente y se marchó, lanzándole a Yuuri una última mirada sobre su hombro mientras lo hacía. Solo necesitaba una última señal, asegurarse de que Yuuri estaba bien una última vez.

Con un poco de duda, Yuuri le brindó una sonrisa y Viktor sintió su corazón encogerse en su pecho ante la vista. A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, Yuuri le había sonreído. No había pensado que Viktor tenía algo que ver con el choque, no había puesto ningún tipo de culpa sobre él, solo le había sonreído por primera vez en lo que parecía ser toda una vida.

Viktor no pudo detener la pequeña sonrisa que se extendió por su rostro al caminar, y siguió a Yakov fuera de la habitación y devuelta a la pista.

 

* * *

  
De regreso en la pista, Viktor terminó su calentamiento con los otros patinadores. El cual había sido retrasado mientras todo el asunto del choque se resolvía, pero ahora había empezado de nuevo y apenas tuvo tiempo de ponerse al día con los últimos minutos del calentamiento antes de que el hielo se vaciara para que el primer patinador tomara lugar. Regresar a la pista no fue placentero. Aunque no había recibido la peor parte del choque, aún sentía un dolor en su hombro y pecho lastimados que era notorio cada vez que subía sus manos encima de su cabeza o se estiraba demasiado.

Se marchó una vez que el calentamiento hubo terminado ya que aún faltaba para que fuera su turno para patinar. Juntos, él y Yakov observaron las presentaciones de los otros patinadores mientras esperaban, pero Viktor puso muy poca atención a ninguno de ellos. El ruso aún se encontraba demasiado atrapado en sus pensamientos acerca de Yuuri, y esperaba desesperadamente que el otro patinador estuviera bien, que la doctora hubiera tenido razón al decir que no era nada serio. La horrible culpa por lo que había sucedido aún se encontraba carcomiéndolo, al igual que el recuerdo de ver a Yuuri tan frío y quieto sobre el hielo.

Cuando finalmente fue turno para salir al hielo, Viktor se forzó a sí mismo a perderse en su rutina y en la música. Pero se marchó tan pronto como esta terminó, deseando simplemente que la competencia terminara de modo que pudiera ir y encontrar a Yuuri. La culpa por lo que había sucedido crecía con cada minuto que pasaba y necesitaba ver al otro hombre otra vez.

Cuando Yuuri se paró sobre la arena, sus patines amarrados y luciendo ligeramente inestable sobre sus pies, el ruso quedó en shock.

La doctora le había dicho a Yuuri que descansara y a pesar de eso allí estaba, listo para patinar y luciendo tan determinado como siempre. Viktor quería gritarle, decirle que saliera del hielo porque no se había dado cuenta de lo estúpido que estaba siendo al tratar de patinar luego de lo que había pasado. Pero no pudo.

Continuar determinado a patinar aun después de un choque era algo tan de Yuuri. Obstinadamente determinado hasta el final y rehusándose a renunciar sin importar qué. Viktor ni siquiera podía culpar a Yuuri por ello, si él hubiese estado en los zapatos de Yuuri hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo y que se jodieran las consecuencias.

Cuando Yuuri se paró sobre el hielo, Viktor ya sabía lo iba a suceder incluso antes de que empezara. Puede que el choque no hubiera dejado ninguna lesión permanente, pero Yuuri estaba muy lejos de estar bien. El golpe en su cabeza lo había sacado de balance por completo y había arruinado cualquier oportunidad que tuviera de realizar un programa limpio.

Fue algo doloroso de ver. Yuuri, quien usualmente era tan agraciado, quien derrama su corazón y su alma sobre el hielo, ahora se encontraba tambaleando y cayéndose, sus saltos reducidos y sus piruetas fuera de equilibrio. Pero aun así Yuuri continuó adelante, rehusándose a renunciar hasta que la rutina terminara a pesar de lo terrible que debía estarse sintiendo, tanto física como emocionalmente.

Cuando la rutina terminó, el nipón no permaneció más en el hielo. La multitud aún se hallaba dando gritos de apoyo para él, pero Yuuri no les prestó atención, solo caminó hacia el “kiss and cry” con la cabeza baja y sus hombros caídos. En las gradas, los fans de Yuuri clamaban más fuerte que nunca, demostrando su inquebrantable apoyo. E incluso aquellas personas que estaban apoyando a Viktor hace solo unos minutos se encontraban ahora mismo aplaudiendo mientras Yuuri dejaba el hielo. Todo el mundo podía ver lo mucho que le había costado patinar después de lo que había sucedido y como aun así lo había intentado. Nadie podía no admirar aquella determinación, sin importar de qué lado estuvieran o lo que pensaran de Yuuri como persona.

Yuuri se sentó encorvado en el “kiss and cry”, sus brazos aferrados alrededor de sí mismo como si estuviera tratando de no desmoronarse. A su lado, su entrenador le pasó un brazo por encima del hombro en señal de confort, moviendo su mano de arriba a abajo del hombro de Yuuri en una caricia, pero el nipón apenas parecía registrar el gesto.

Viktor casi se encogió cuando los puntajes finalmente salieron, los números siendo mucho más bajos de lo que habían sido jamás. Yuuri claramente trataba de lucir imperturbable en el “kiss and cry”, su mandíbula se hallaba lo suficientemente apretada como para doler, pero habían lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos y parecía ser incapaz de pelear contra ellas. Caminos húmedos bajaban por las mejillas de Yuuri y el corazón de Viktor se rompió por él. A Yuuri le importaba demasiado su patinaje, se presionaba a sí mismo para alcanzar estándares imposibles, y ser lanzado tan abajo en la tabla de posiciones debió ser un golpe terrible.

La culpa que había estado sintiendo volvió a crecer con fuerza y Viktor casi se ahoga con ella. Había estado determinado a ganar y recuperar el oro, pero no de esta forma. Nunca de esta forma. Si no hubiera estado allí, si tan solo hubiera estado prestando un poco más de atención, entonces Yuuri no estaría del modo en que estaba ahora. No se encontraría observando aquel horrible puntaje mientras lloraba, su rostro arrugado y su cuervo encorvado.

Esto era culpa de Viktor. Había querido ganar y ahora aquí estaba, habiendo patinado bien a pesar de los golpes en su hombro y espalda mientras que Yuuri había sido sacado de competencia por completo. Era el peor giro que pudo dar el destino y daría lo que fuera por regresar en el tiempo y arreglarlo, para poder volver y prestar más atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor y detenerse a tiempo.

A penas registró la ceremonia de premiación. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era que Yuuri debió estar allí con él en el podio. Ya fuera arriba o debajo de él, aquello no interesaba al final. Pero él debía estar allí y no lo estaba, y aquella rompió el corazón de Viktor una vez más.

A medida que la ceremonia avanzaba, Viktor buscaba el rostro de Yuuri en medio de la multitud, pero fue solamente al final que pudo verlo. Su expresión se mantenía peligrosamente en blanco y sus manos se apretaron a su lado. En el momento en que la ceremonia terminó, Viktor se bajó del podio y corrió fuera del hielo, determinado a hablar con Yuuri antes de que este se marchara.

Yuuri ya había desaparecido del estadio así que Viktor se directamente dirigió al área reservada únicamente para los patinadores y entrenadores, se quitó la medalla del cuello mientras corría y la metió descuidadamente en uno de sus bolsillos. Era improbable que Yuuri estuviera de humor para hablar con él con esa cosa colgando alrededor de su cuello. Rápidamente, el ruso encontró a Yuuri al otro lado de la habitación, una mochila colgaba de sus hombros los cuales se hallaban encorvados por la derrota.

— ¡Yuuri! —le llamó, y la cabeza de Yuuri se giró rápidamente, luciendo ligeramente perplejo al toparse con el rostro de Viktor. Luego sus ojos se entrecerraron y toda emoción desapareció de su rostro, sus ojos moviéndose hacia el bolsillo en la chaqueta del ruso en donde la medalla de oro se hallaba escondida.

— ¿Qué quieres? —dijo Yuuri de forma cortante y tensa. Su voz sonaba afilada, pero sus ojos delataban un sospechoso color y sobre todo lo demás, Yuuri lucía agotado.

Viktor titubeó por un segundo, lamiendo sus labios en gesto nervioso y tratando de pensar exactamente en qué decir. El seguir a Yuuri había nacido del deseo de poder mejor las cosas, de algún modo compensar las heridas y la pérdida de la medalla, porque la culpa dentro de él lo estaba carcomiendo de adentro hacia afuera, y porque los ojos de Yuuri en la pista habían lucido insoportablemente tristes. Pero Viktor no tenía idea de como arreglarlo y la intensión en sí no era suficiente.

—Ah…Yo…ah…realmente siento lo que sucedió Yuuri —tartamudeó el ruso, tratando desesperadamente de pensar en que iba a hacer luego.

—Lo sé —Yuuri se pasó una mano por el rostro, escondiendo sus facciones, pero su respiración estaba ligeramente entrecortada y se encogió en sí mismo un poco más.

— ¿Puedo compensártelo de alguna forma? —preguntó Viktor, esperando que Yuuri le diera una respuesta porque se encontraba completamente perdido. _« _¿Cómo puedo compasarte el hecho de haber destruido la oportunidad de que obtuvieras las medallas que deseabas más que ninguna otra cosa? ¿Cómo puedo decirte que lo siento para que no me odies más de lo que ya haces? ¿Cómo puedo hacerte sonreír de nuevo?__ _»_

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó Yuuri, y Viktor sintió como su estómago se encogía. No sabía cómo, simplemente quería que Yuuri dejara de estar tan triste, así que soltó la primera cosa que se le vino a la mente.

— ¿Puedo llevarte a cenar?

Por un segundo, ambos se congelaron.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Yuuri, y Viktor pudo sentir cómo el sonrojo comenzaba a subir por sus mejillas y se maldijo a si mismo por no pensar correctamente antes de abrir su boca y dejar que saliera la primera cosa que viniera a su mente. Después de la ceremonia había salido corriendo detrás de Yuuri con la intención de disculparse y de arreglar el asunto. No había venido con la intención de invitar a Yuuri a una cita.

Pero lo había hecho a pesar de eso y no había forma de que pudiera retractarse de sus palabras. Y una parte de él, una parte que había tratado de enterrar sin éxito alguno, no quería retractarse. Así que simplemente puso una sonrisa falsa en su rostro para tratar de cubrir el pánico que estaba sintiendo y continuó hablando.

—Para disculparme. Por lo que pasó. ¿Te podría invitar a comer algo?

Las palabras sonaron ligeramente robóticas y torpes a sus propios oídos, y estaba seguro que debió ser igual para Yuuri. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para prevenirlo, sus adentros eran un revoltijo de pánico, culpa y una extraña ola de anticipación.

—Ya te lo dije, no fue tu culpa —replicó Yuuri, luciendo confundido mientras miraba a Viktor.

— ¿Eso es un "no"? —soltó el ruso,  y las palabras fueron acompañadas de un flujo de decepción que no debería estar sintiendo.

Frente a él, Yuuri frunció el ceño. Su frente arrugándose como si estuviera pensando muy intensamente en algo antes de responder, las líneas estropeando la suave piel  haciendo y que Viktor sintiera la repentina urgencia de levantar su mano para tocar el rostro de Yuuri y eliminarlas. Finalmente, Yuuri pareció tomar una decisión.

—Está bien —dijo, y aunque su rostro no lucía exactamente feliz, tampoco estaba mirando a Viktor de mala manera—. ¿Qué tienes en mente? 

* * *

 

 

 Iba a tener una cita con Yuuri Katsuki.

_Iba a tener una cita con Yuuri Katsuki._

“ _No es una cita_ ” le dijo su mente, y Viktor trató intensamente de convencerse de que aquello era cierto. No era una cita, era una cena profesional entre colegas. Una cena de disculpa. Nada más que eso porque Viktor se había jurado no volver a dormir con Yuuri jamás, y Yuuri no tenía interés en él fuera de la pista o de la cama. Solo tendrían una pequeña charla y cenarían en el restaurant. Solo ellos dos, solos. Tal como en una cita.

Este día no estaba yendo exactamente como lo había planeado.

Viktor se pasó las manos por el cabello, se sentó en la cama del hotel y trató de entender qué diablos creía que estaba haciendo. Se suponía que debería estar manteniendo su distancia, y a pesar de eso cuando Yuuri lo miró con esos tristes ojos cafés suyos, no pensó ni un segundo antes de hablar.

Y la peor parte, era que ni siquiera se arrepentía. Ir a una cita con Yuuri, una cita real charlando y riendo, donde ambos pudieran llegar conocerse y ser amigos o tal vez algo más, era algo que Viktor había deseado por años, mucho antes de que Yuuri terminara en su cama. Puede que esto no fuera lo mismo y las circunstancias fueran realmente mucho peores de lo que podrían ser, pero era lo más cercano que obtendría jamás.

Tratando desesperadamente de alejar esos pensamientos, Viktor se puso de pie caminó hacia su guardarropas, cada pieza de ropa que había traído para lo competencia se hallaba esparcida por el suelo. Nada de lo que poseía parecía correcto y estaba completamente perdido acerca de que usar. Esto no era una cita así que no debería lucir tan formal, no debería parecer que le importaba demasiado. Pero quería lucir bien al mismo tiempo, quería conseguir que Yuuri lo mirara, a pesar de que se encontrara tratando de eliminar esa parte de su vida. Había terminado, se había prometido a sí mismo que había terminado. Pero aun así le importaba, a pesar de que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de que no fuera así.

Finalmente se decidió a llevar un par de pantalones oscuros y una camisa que combinaba con sus ojos, viéndose lo suficientemente casual, pero también lo suficientemente formal para la cena que estaban a punto de compartir. Mientras se preparaba, Viktor trató de calmarse, de ignorar la voz en su cabeza que le susurraba que esto era una mala idea, que simplemente debió disculparse y dejarlo así. Que no debió invitar a Yuuri porque el nipón se encontraba ahora fuera de sus límites, en un área peligrosa que no debía volver a cruzar jamás por su propio bien, y volver a acercarse a él ahora solo haría que las cosas fueran mucho peores que la última vez.

Una vez que estuvo listo, el ruso se puso la chaqueta y salió de su habitación de hotel, haciéndose camino por el vestíbulo hasta la oscuridad de la noche. El restaurante al que le había sugerido ir a Yuuri no se encontraba lejos del hotel, era un local de buena apariencia que Viktor había visto varias veces mientras iba y venía de la arena, además fue el primer lugar que se le vino a la mente cuando Yuuri preguntó. Afortunadamente era un lindo lugar, un poco barato pero acogedor al mismo tiempo, y la atmosfera que sintió al cruzar la puerta era cálida y amigable.

Yuuri no había llegado aún, y luego de hablar por unos segundos con el camarero, Viktor fue guiado a la mesa que había reservado horas antes en estado de pánico, temblando con el teléfono en mano tan pronto Yuuri se marchó y rezando porque el restaurant aún tuviera espacios libres y no se viera obligado a rogarle a la recepcionista para que le diera número de habitación de Yuuri y así avisarle del cambió de planes. Viktor ni siquiera tenía el número de Yuuri aún, algo que todavía le dolía cada vez que pensaba en ello.

Cuando se encontró sentado en la mesa para dos, situado en una esquina privada del restaurante y alejado de la mayoría del bullicio del lugar tal como lo pidió, Viktor trató de relajarse. Luego de unos segundos, el ruso empezó a mover la rodilla de arriba abajo impacientemente, sus ojos moviéndose constantemente a la puerta por donde Yuuri podría entrar en cualquier momento.

Tal vez esta cena no sería nada del otro mundo, razonó con sigo mismo. No era una cita, eso lo sabía. Viktor sabía eso. Era solo su traidor cerebro el que estaba tratando de convencerlo de lo contrario. Los patinadores salían a cenar todo el tiempo, esto no era diferente. La única diferencia era que esta cena se estaba dando como una disculpa por lo que había sucedido ese día, porque la culpa que Viktor sentía hubiera sido insoportable si no hacía algo.

Al tiempo que el pensamiento cruzó por su mente, Viktor sintió una sacudida en su estómago ante el recuerdo que venía con este. Después del choque, el ruso había estado mareado, confundido, y enfocado en sí mismo. Pero cuando levantó la mirada, el suelo bajo él se desmoronó por completo.

Yuuri había estado tan quieto. Tan frío como el hielo que lo rodeaba y completamente sin vida, como una marioneta cuyas cuerdas habían sido cortadas. Una figura estropeada que yacía lejos de Viktor, y el terror que había fluido a través de él en ese momento había sido como nada que hubiera sentido antes.

Por la forma en la que Yuuri había yacido, retorcido y perfectamente quieto, el nipón pudo haber sufrido una lesión en la espalda o en el cuello, algo mucho más serio que lo que en realidad había pasado. Algo que le pudo impedir patinar para siempre. La idea de Yuuri- tan fuerte y hermoso cuando patinaba y tan profundamente enamorado del hielo- siendo expulsado de la pista para siempre, hubiera sido insoportable. El patinaje de Yuuri había sido lo primero que había fascinado a Viktor, lo primero de muchas cosas que le habían atraído, y era una parte que pertenecía a Yuuri tanto como cualquier otra de las facciones físicas que poseía. Perder aquello destruiría a Yuuri, y ver aquello destruiría también el corazón de Viktor.

Y lo peor, el pensamiento que había llegado a su mente cuando había levantado la mirada y vio la rota forma de Yuuri después del impacto. Antes de que pudiera ver el movimiento del pecho del nipón, antes de que pudiera ver sus ojos y notar la chispa que aún se hallaba allí, disminuida pero presente. Antes de todo aquello. Cuando el miedo y la adrenalina aún se hallaban pasando a través de él y todo era brillante y doloroso y nada tenía sentido. Cuando su nublada mente había reconocido la figura que yacía en el suelo. En aquella terrorífica fracción de segundo, Viktor había pensado que...

La puerta del restaurante se abrió con un tintineo, aún audible sobre el bullicio general de la habitación. Los ojos de Viktor se hallaban fijos en la entrada y vio el minuto exacto en que Yuuri pasó por la puerta y se adentró a la calidez del edificio.

La noche afuera no era fría, pero al entrar por las puertas, la nariz de Yuuri se tornó de un tono ligeramente rosado ante el cambio de temperatura. Viktor pudo sentir su corazón saltando ligeramente en su pecho al asimilar la apariencia de Yuuri, su cabello caía suavemente alrededor de su rostro y el marco de sus gafas colgaba del puente de su nariz. Viktor se forzó a eliminar los anteriores pensamientos de su mente mientras observaba al hombre parado junto a él; vivo, completo y tan hermoso.

Yuuri siempre se veía despampanante cuando patinaba. Su cabello echado para atrás y sus ojos oscuros y brillantes. Viéndose todo severo, lleno de poder, confiado e intocable, arte encarnado.

Pero había otro parte de Yuuri, una que solo mostraba fuera del hielo y en sus momentos privados que Viktor siempre había observado desde lejos, pero que nunca había tenido para sí mismo. Aquellas veces que había visto a Yuuri riendo y bromeando con su amigo, tan honesto y sincero y completamente feliz. El Yuuri que saludaba a todos sus fans luego de las competencias con una tímida sinceridad, firmando cada poster que se pusiera en su camino y tomando incontables fotos, deteniéndose para hablar con cada uno de forma individual y nunca olvidando o despreciando a ninguno de ellos. El Yuuri que había visto aquella vez en la pista de hielo, su rostro suave y sincero mientras patinaba con el corazón y no deseando probarle nada a nadie.

Esa parte de Yuuri era exactamente como Yuuri se veía a ahora, y Viktor no pudo evitar que el latido de su corazón empezar a ir un poco más rápido ante la vista.

Mirando alrededor del restaurant, Yuuri posó sus ojos en su dirección y Viktor levantó la mano para que se acerque, su rostro dejando salir una sonrisa al hacerlo. Yuuri se encontraba bien. Sus pensamientos anteriores no eran nada más que pesadillas, así que los apartó, no deseando dejar que estos le arruinaran la noche. Yuuri estaba allí y se encontraba bien, solo que tal vez no tan bien como de costumbre. El único indicativo del impacto era el espectacular moretón que florecía en su frente y que ni siquiera su cabello podía ocultar, lo cual causó que Viktor sintiera una nueva ola de culpa creciendo dentro de él.

A medida que Yuuri se acercaba, Viktor señaló al asiento opuesto a él, una de sus golpeando ligeramente la madera de la mesa para tratar de tener su pierna aún en movimiento. Estaba nervioso, no podía negarlo. Nervioso por una multitud de cosas diferentes, pero no podía demostrarlo porque él era Viktor Nikiforov, y se suponía que él nunca sentía nervios por nada.

—Veo que encontraste el lugar ¿no tuviste ningún problema? —dijo, tratando de sonar lo más casual que podía.

—Ah...no —respondió Yuuri, sus ojos fijos en algún punto sobre el hombro de Viktor. Lucía tan incómodo como Viktor se sentía, y el ruso sintió su corazón hundirse de nuevo. Yuuri se sentó frente a él y escondió la cara detrás del menú, la gran cartilla escondiendo todo excepto su frente. Yuuri no habló de nuevo, así que el único sonido en su mesa era el ligero golpeteo del dedo de Viktor contra la madera.

En su cabeza, Viktor repasó rápidamente cientos de temas de conversación, pero todos ellos terminaron siendo muy poco. No sabía que decirle a Yuuri ya que aún se sentía como si caminara sobre cascaras de huevo con él, mucho más después del choque. Había tantas cosas que quería decir, tanto que quería preguntar, pero se suponía que esta comida debía ser una disculpa para Yuuri, y si el nipón no quería hablar –algo que parecía ser recurrente con él– entonces Viktor no lo forzaría a hacerlo.

Cuando el camarero llegó, Viktor le dio su orden y Yuuri lo imitó, dejando a un lado el menú que había estado usando como barrera, y finalmente girándose hacia Viktor. El ruso ordenó vino para acompañar su comida y luego se giró hacia Yuuri con una mirada interrogante, preguntándose si debía pedir una botella entera. Yuuri sacudió su cabeza sin embargo, y Viktor se encontró ligeramente sorprendido. Después de todo, él mismo había experimentado de primera mano lo mucho que Yuuri podía beber.

Los recuerdos de aquella noche en las olimpiadas eran algo a lo que aún se aferraba, a pesar de todo. La forma en la que Yuuri había bailado, tan hermoso y agraciado como cuando estaba en el hielo, pero en un modo que había hecho que el deseo hirviera en el cuerpo de Viktor. La forma en la que se había visto, borracho, desarreglado, y observando a Viktor tan dulcemente mientras jugaba con su cabello y admiraba sus ojos.

La forma en la que había yacido con Viktor inclinado sobre él, pasando sus dedos por los dedos del ruso. Y fue allí cuando Viktor se dio cuenta por primera vez que Yuuri también lo deseaba. Tal vez no en la misma forma en que Viktor deseaba a Yuuri, pero era algo al menos. Un deseo que algún día podía llevar a algo más.

Excepto que en realidad no podía. El deseo solo era deseo, Viktor sabía eso ahora.

Una vez hace mucho tiempo, Viktor había observado como Yuuri patinaba su rutina tan lleno de amor y alegría que había estado seguro que Yuuri sentía algo por él, escondido detrás del odio. Pero si aquello aún era cierto, esos sentimientos estaban tan profundamente escondidos que Viktor nunca los encontraría. Los dos encuentros íntimos que habían tenido eran prueba de ello.

Y ahora aquí estaban, sentados para cenar e intentando incómodamente de iniciar una charla entre ellos. Siendo más que rivales, pero menos que amantes. No siendo realmente amigos pero tampoco enemigos.

Yuuri al menos no lo culpaba por el choque. A pesar de todo lo demás, aquello era algo de lo que Viktor podía sostenerse. Yuuri había dejado eso en claro, incluso le había sonreído y lucido como si ese pensamiento nunca hubiera cruzado por su mente. Si Yuuri realmente hubiese odiado a Viktor hasta los huesos, hubiera detestado a Viktor por lo que había pasado y Viktor hubiese recibido toda su ira por impedirle ganar la medalla y su lugar en el podio.

Pero no lo hizo, y aquello le daba esperanza a Viktor.

Después de lo que parecieron unos pocos minutos, la comida llegó, y la vacilante atmosfera y la incómoda charla fueron interrumpidas. La mirada de Yuuri se  iluminó cuando la comida fue puesta frente a él e inhaló profundamente, y con los ojos cerrados, la esencia de la comida recién preparada. Desde el otro lado de la mesa, Viktor pudo captar una ligera parte del rico aroma  y no pudo negar que olía delicioso.

Yuuri observó la comida reverentemente, y la infantil expresión de deleite hizo que Viktor riera. Era un enorme contraste con lo dudoso que había estado anteriormente, además era lo más honesto y alegre que había visto a Yuuri en mucho tiempo.

Tomando sus palillos, Yuuri empezó a comer. Viktor lo imitó pero apenas saboreó su propia comida. La mayor parte de su atención estaba enfocada en Yuuri.

— ¿Buena comida? —le preguntó al tiempo Yuuri dejaba salir un placentero sonido al tiempo que tomaba otro bocado. Ante su pregunta, Yuuri levantó la mirada y asintió entusiastamente, su cabello saltando un poco mientras lo hacía. Las luces del restaurante iluminaron cada mechón mientras se movía e hicieron brillar el oscuro color.  

—Me recuerda a la comida que mi madre solía hacer para mí cuando aún vivía en Japón —respondió Yuuri mientras tragaba apresuradamente, su voz sonaba como un murmullo y una sonrisa de cariño apareció en su rostro—. No es tan bueno como lo que hace ella pero igual me la recuerda un poco.

— ¿Qué tipo de platillo solía hacer? —preguntó Viktor, sintiendo un pequeño tirón de emoción ante la nueva información. Yuuri era una persona notoriamente privada, por lo que había tanto que Viktor aún no conocía. Pero quería aprender.

—Un montón de cosas deliciosas. Principalmente platos tradicionales —Yuuri movió sus palillos ligeramente para enfatizar su punto—. Mi familia dirige un negocio de aguas termales y la mayoría de los huéspedes piden comer cosas auténticas ¿sabes? Pero mi favorito solía ser el katsudon. Nadie podía prepararlo como ella lo hacía.

La palabra desconocida descolocó a Viktor por segundo y aquello se debió notar en su cara porque Yuuri se apresuró a explicar con una sonrisa.

—Katsudon —dijo de nuevo, la pequeña arruga formándose de nuevo entre sus cejas como si estuviera considerando que decir—. Es un tazón de cerdo, cerdo con arroz y huevos y ese tipo de cosas. Solía comerlo bastante, pero ya no más. He probado con algunos lugares en Detroit pero nunca sabe igual.

Yuuri era japonés, patinaba a nombre de la bandera de Japón y su rostro estaba en varios productos y lugares japoneses. Era tan fácil olvidar que él realmente no vivía allí. Objetivamente Viktor sabía que Yuuri entrenaba en Detroit, pero aquello era un concepto distante. Fue solamente ahora que Yuuri lo mencionó y habló acerca de su familia y su hogar, que finalmente cayó en cuenta de lo nostálgico que todo debía ser para Yuuri al vivir tan lejos.

Viktor no podía imaginar cómo sería aquello. Dejar la comodidad y familiaridad de San Petersburgo con sus bulliciosas calles y el sonido de las gaviotas, para mudarse a un lugar completamente desconocido. Hablar inglés era fácil para él ahora, pero a veces aún tenía problemas con frases coloquiales u olvidaba algunas palabras, por lo que no podía imaginar vivir en un lugar que no estuviera rodeado por las voces de su lengua materna. Tendría existir algo muy especial, algo lo suficientemente importante como para hacerlo marchar, para hacerlo dejar su hogar. Algo por lo que valiera la pena pasar por todo ese cambio y situaciones extrañas, tal como el patinaje lo había sido para Yuuri.

Algunas veces el simple hecho de estar en competencias le hacía extrañar su casa. No tanto en esta época, pero sí cuando era más joven. Cuando su acento era tan pesado que a veces era incomprensible y su inglés no era tan bueno, y cuando cada país que visitaba lo hacía sentir ligeramente nostálgico sin importar lo increíble que fuera y lo mucho que amara explorar nuevos lugares.

—Conozco el sentimiento —le dijo a Yuuri con una sonrisa, feliz de encontrar otra cosa que parecían tener en común—. Cuando empecé a competir internacionalmente solía probar el borscht de los restaurantes extranjeros luego de las competencias, para sentirme un poco como en casa. Pero nunca fue lo mismo.

— ¿Has intentado prepararlo por ti mismo? —le preguntó Yuuri con una mirada curiosa, y Viktor se rio de nuevo. Los recuerdos de algunos de sus primeros intentos por cocinar regresaron a su mente y tuvo que reprimir un pequeño temblor debido a ello. A diferencia del patinaje, cocinar no era algo que le saliera natural. Y ya que se encontraba constantemente viajando o entrenando tan duro que lo único que quería hacer era volver a casa y dormir, nunca se había molestado en aprender. Nunca había habido alguien para quien quisiera cocinar, y ya que nunca se preocupaba demasiado por sí mismo, nunca había tratado de enmendar las terribles habilidades de cocina que poseía.

—No —dijo con una media sonrisa ante los recuerdos. —Soy un terrible cocinero. Usualmente como fuera cuando no estoy en casa, o pido servicio a la habitación si estoy demasiado cansado. Probablemente terminaría envenenándome a mí mismo antes de una competencia si lo hiciera. Solo lo como cuando estoy de regreso en Rusia, como un tipo de celebración por haber logrado pasar otra temporada.

—Cuando aún vivía en Japón, solía hacer algo similar con el katsudon. No me permitía comerlo a menos que hubiera ganado una competencia.

Yuuri tenía una sonrisa cuando empezó la frase, perdido en algún amado recuerdo, pero su rostro gradualmente cayó. A Viktor le tomó un segundo darse cuenta del porqué, pero la conversación acerca de ganar finalmente se puso a la par en su mente con lo que había pasado ese día. Durante la conversación, Yuuri había estado tan animado y feliz que Viktor había olvidado la razón primaria del porqué lo había invitado a cenar.

Pero la alegre conversación no iba a eliminar el dolor que Yuuri sentía por la pérdida de la medalla y el programa que lo había dejado tambaleante y torpe sobre el hielo.

—Yuuri, acerca de lo que paso hoy… —trató de decir, no muy seguro de lo que debía decir pero dispuesto a intentarlo de todas formas.

—Ya pasó. —Yuuri lo cortó antes de que pudiera terminar su frase. En contraste con la alegría anterior, su rostro se hallaba ahora completamente sin emoción y sus ojos estaban gachos—. No tiene sentido hablar de ello. Me humillé a mí mismo en frente de todo el mundo y preferiría olvidarlo si no te importa.

—Yuuri... —habló Viktor de la forma más gentil que pudo, tratando de dejar que la sinceridad brillara a través de su voz. Había visto cientos de patinadores pasando por lo mismo, culpándose por cosas que no podían controlar. Él mismo lo había hecho cuando era más joven, hasta que Yakov lo había hecho entrar en razón. Uno podía perder medallas por falta de dedicación y errores hechos en competencias, pero a veces no era culpa de nadie más que del destino.

—No creo que nadie lo considere como una humillación —continuó diciendo porque esa era la verdad. Incluso los más dedicados fans de Viktor habían aplaudido cuando Yuuri salió del hielo porque podían notar lo mucho que le había costado y lo duro que había sido su esfuerzo —. Las personas dicen que fuiste muy valiente por salir a patinar después de lo que pasó. Estúpido, pero valiente.

Luego de la competencia, Viktor había abierto varias redes sociales, deseando ver las noticias acerca del choque y queriendo conocer la reacción del mundo del patinaje ante ellos. Ignorando el odio hacia su persona por haber causado la lesión de Yuuri, el ruso leyó cientos de comentarios acerca de lo sucedido y la decisión de Yuuri por patinar después de eso.

Lo que le había dicho a Yuuri era toda la verdad. El consenso general de los fans parecía ser que el que Yuuri patinara después de ser lesionado había sido riesgoso y peligroso para él, pero valiente al mismo tiempo. Su determinación y su tenaz naturaleza era bien conocida en el mundo del patinaje, y la gente no había esperado menos que verlo salir a pelear.

Yuuri levantó la vista en su dirección, luciendo sorprendido. Pero aunque no era la reacción que Viktor había estado esperando, seguía siendo mejor que el aspecto derrotado que tenía antes.

—Sí, bueno… —tartamudeó Yuuri, y un sonrojo apareció en su rostro ante las palabras de Yuuri, el cual se esparció por sus pómulos y se movió hasta sus orejas.

—Fue vergonzoso —terminó de decir, bajando de nuevo la mirada para no encontrarse con los ojos de Viktor. —Probablemente fue la peor presentación que un patinador haya hecho dentro o fuera de competencia. Estuve terrible.

A pesar de sus ojos gachos, Yuuri lucía mucho menos derrotado que minutos antes, así que Viktor continuó presionando. Puede que animar a Yuuri no fuera algo en lo que tuviera experiencia, pero estaba determinado a lograrlo, y aquella pura determinación era algo que lo había llevado lejos en la vida.

—Oh no, esa no fue la peor presentación que un patinador haya hecho dentro o fuera de competencia y te lo digo por experiencia propia —dijo, sonriéndole a Yuuri al mismo tiempo. Las palabras de Yuuri le habían recordado un momento de su oscuro pasado, uno de los más vergonzosos recuerdos que alguna vez pensara experimentar. La mayoría de los compañeros de pista que habían estado allí con él en esa época ya se habían marchado, pero Georgi aun lo recordaba. Aunque había jurado secreto a cambio de que no se revelaran las fotos de su primera vez intentando realizar su propio maquillaje, el solo recuerdo de aquel momento hacía que Viktor casi llorara de la risa. El ruso esperaba que Yuuri también encontrara su historia entretenida, que le ayudara a mantener su mente alejada de su rutina fallida y de la competencia.

—Créeme Yuuri, yo lo he hecho incluso peor muchas veces —continuó diciendo, y Yuuri se ahogó con su comida inesperadamente, tomando su vaso con agua y bebiendo un par de apresurados sorbos mientras jadeaba por aire. Por unos segundos, Yuuri tartamudeó,  y luego regresó a ver a Viktor con sus ojos cafés llenos de incredulidad.

— ¿Tú? — le preguntó, como si la idea de Viktor patinando mal fuera la cosa más ridícula que hubiera escuchado jamás. Viktor casi se sintió alagado por esa incredulidad.

—Fallar una vez en competencia no cuenta —añadió forzosamente.

Por un breve segundo, Viktor no estuvo seguro de a qué se refería Yuuri, pero luego todo encajó. Yuuri debía estarse refiriendo a aquella vez en la Viktor falló su quad lutz, una caída que lo había dejado fuera de competencia toda una temporada. Mortificante de seguro, pero no era el incidente del que él estaba ablando.

—No estoy hablando de esa vez —respondió—. Te digo que en serio he patinado mucho peor de lo que tú lo hiciste el día de hoy Yuuri.

Yuuri levantó una ceja en respuesta, luciendo aún incrédulo. Viktor continuó, el recuerdo de aquello que gradualmente había pasado de ser aterrador a divertido a medida que pasaban los años.

—Cuando tenía dieciséis, justo después de haber ganado el Campeonato Mundial por primera vez, me dejé llevar un poco por mi victoria y terminé bebiendo demasiado en una fiesta unos días después de la competencia. Tenía entrenamiento al día siguiente y Yakov tuvo que literalmente arrastrarme fuera de mi cama para practicar en la mañana. Me forzó a ponerme los patines y salir al hielo, a pesar de lo mal que me sentía. Esa era la primera vez que estaba realmente borracho y apenas podía pararme en el hielo, mucho menos patinar.

En aquel entonces había sido más joven y estúpido, por lo que Yakov había decido darle una lección. El recuerdo de sus compañeros de pista doblados de risa y a los lados de la pista mientras él se deslizaba a través del hielo, incapaz de encontrar el equilibrio que necesitaba con su cabeza doliendo y su estómago revolviéndose con cada giro, había dejado de doler hace mucho tiempo.

A medida que Viktor hablaba, una sonrisa había aparecido en los labios de Yuuri y sus ojos brillaban con alegría. Al ver aquello, Viktor continuó.

—Era como un bebe ciervo sobre el hielo. Mis piernas continuaban resbalándose y todos mis compañeros de pista se reían desde la banca. Pero Yakov no me dejó ir, me forzó a quedarme durante toda la sesión de entrenamiento. Y como apenas podía permanecer de pie ya te imaginarás como terminaron mis intentos de saltar.

Yuuri dejó salir un bufido ante sus palabras junto con una risilla ahogada. Y le continuó dando una media sonrisa a Viktor mientras este terminaba.

—Y ¿La moraleja de esta historia es que aprendiste a no beber en exceso? —le preguntó en broma y Viktor le dio una media sonrisa, disfrutando del ligero y divertido tono de en la voz de Yuuri.

—No —dijo en respuesta porque, tal como Yakov siempre le había dicho, él nunca aprendía las lecciones que se suponía debía. Simplemente encontraba una mejor manera para salirse con la suya. —Solo aprendí a tolerar mejor el alcohol de modo que pudiera estar perfectamente bien durante la práctica del día siguiente.

Yuuri se rio y el corazón d Viktor se detuvo. El sonido era brillante y lleno de alegría, iluminando el restaurant como un rayo de sol que aparecía en medio de un frío día de invierno. Yuuri casi se doblaba mientras reía, curvándose en sí mismo y con las esquinas de sus ojos arrugándose mientras sonreía. Se veía más hermoso de esta forma de lo que Viktor había visto jamás.

Durante mucho tiempo, Viktor había deseado hacer reír a Yuuri. Había visto a Yuuri reír con su amigo y el ruso lo había observado lleno de celos porque quería ser él quien hiciera reír al nipón de esa forma tan libre, sin reservas y feliz. Y ahora, Yuuri estaba aquí riendo, y era mucho mejor de lo que Viktor había imaginado.

De repente, Yuuri pareció congelarse y toda la risa desapareció de rostro. Rápidamente, el nipón dejó sus palillos junto a su plato ya vacío y se puso de pie, el raspar de la silla contra el piso sonando demasiado fuerte a pesar del ruido en el concurrido restaurant. Viktor no tenía idea de lo que había ocasionado aquel repentino cambio. Un minuto Yuuri estaba riendo y al siguiente su rostro estaba inexpresivo otra vez, todo trazo de felicidad desapareciendo de su rostro.

—Ya es tiempo de que me vaya —dijo Yuuri, sus palabras yendo directamente al punto—. Mi vuelo sale mañana temprano.

—Oh, por supuesto —respondió Viktor, a pesar de que la decepción se esparció por su pecho. Había sucedido de nuevo y no tenía idea de por qué. En un momento se había encontrado hablando con Yuuri y luego algo había causado que el nipón se cerrara de nuevo ante él. Viktor nunca tenía idea que era o lo que él hacía para causar aquello. Cada pequeño progreso que con respecto a ganar la amistad de Yuuri, parecía ser siempre arruinado por algo más. Y Viktor no comprendía lo que era, pero le frustraba y entristecía al mismo tiempo.

Yuuri abandonó la mesa y Viktor le siguió, deteniéndose brevemente para pagar la cuenta y luego salir por la puerta hacia la fría noche. A pesar de haber dejado la mesa repentinamente, Yuuri caminó junto a Viktor por la calle de regreso al hotel, manteniendo el ritmo con cada paso. Permanecieron juntos mientras entraban al lobby y entraron al mismo elevador para dirigirse a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Durante todo el camino de regreso, Viktor quiso preguntar don desesperación. ¿Por qué Yuuri se había cerrado tan repentinamente cuando hace solo unos segundos había parecido tan feliz y relajado? ¿Por qué Yuuri parecía disfrutar de su compañía un minuto pero sentir desagrado por él al siguiente? ¿Por qué Yuuri nunca quería hablar cuando Viktor aún tenía tantas preguntas sin respuestas?

Subieron por el ascensor en silencio, con Viktor lanzando ocasionales miradas hacia Yuuri por las esquina de su ojo. El moretón en su frente aún era muy prominente y resaltaba mucho más de lo que había hecho en el restaurante ahora que estaban bajo la luz fluorescente del elevador.

— ¿Seguro que vas a estar bien Yuuri? —le preguntó, sintiendo cómo la preocupación de más temprano ese día empezaba a volver. Probablemente Yuuri había sido checado por varios doctores después de que patinara y antes de que ellos dos cenaran juntos, además se había visto bien en el restaurant. Pero a pesar de eso, la preocupación de Viktor no desparecía por completo.

—Sí —respondió Yuuri, aún mirando hacia el frente y sin encontrarse con los ojos de Viktor a pesar de estar ablando con él. —Estoy compartiendo habitación con mi entrenador, Celestino. Prometió que me despertaría cada par de horas para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien.

—Okay —respondió Viktor, mirando aun a Yuuri quien se encontraba observando decididamente hacia las puertas de salida—. Eso es bueno.

La conversación terminó allí, y los últimos segundos de su viaje los pasaron en silencio hasta que las puertas finalmente se abrieron en el piso del nipón. Yuuri dio un paso fuera del elevador y avanzó unos cuantos por el pasillo antes de vacilar y mirar atrás por última vez. Por un largo periodo de tiempo simplemente se quedó allí, mirando a Viktor con una indescifrable expresión en su rostro. Luego finalmente habló.

—Buenas noches Viktor —dijo Yuuri con una pequeña sonrisa, justo en el momento que las puertas del elevador se cerraron y este continuó su camino hacia arriba, alejando a Viktor del lugar.

Cuando el elevador finalmente llegó a su propio piso, Viktor salió de este aturdido, apenas registrando el corredor o a las puertas alineadas a los lados. En lugar de prestar atención, su mente estaba demasiado concentrada en las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

Yuuri lo había llamado “Viktor”. Yuuri nunca había hecho eso antes. Solo se había referido a él por su apellido, incluso después de que hubieran dormido juntos, cuando todo había cambiado para Viktor y nada para Yuuri. Siempre había mantenido las cosas frías y profesionales sin importar que tan íntimamente habían llegado a conocerse.

Pero ahora, Yuuri lo había llamado por su nombre. Y el sonido de la palabra era muy diferente saliendo de la boca de Yuuri, la 'V' sonando ligeramente distorsionada por los residuos del acento japonés, su voz convirtiendo el nombre del ruso en algo nuevo y excitante. Viktor daría cualquier cosa, pagaría cualquier precio, solo por escuchar a Yuuri diciéndolo otra vez.

Peleando con la llave de su habitación, Viktor entró, siendo incapaz de dejar ir del recuerdo de Yuuri antes de que las puertas se cerraran y los separaran de nuevo. Puede que Yuuri hubiera cortado la noche por alguna razón desconocida, pero aun así parecía que finalmente algo había cambiado.

Aun después del choque, aun después de su derrota y aun después de todo lo que había  pasado, Yuuri no lo había culpado y a también había aceptado su invitación. Habían intercambiado historias de su vida tal como el ruso siempre lo soñó, se había reído ante las historias de Viktor con un sonido que era más precioso de lo que el ruso había escuchado jamás. Y finalmente había llamado a Viktor por su nombre.

Mientras se preparaba para ir a dormir, Viktor continuó repasando aquel día en su mente, siendo incapaz de apartar los pensamientos de su mente. Por primera vez, Yuuri había estado relajado y sido honesto, y Viktor había visto aquel lado de él que antes solo había observado desde la distancia. Y ahora sabía un poco más acerca de Yuuri, y cada pieza de nueva información era mucho más preciosa porque había sido dada voluntariamente.

La comida favorita de Yuuri era el katsudon. Su madre era buena cocinera, y sus ojos se llenaban de calidez cuando hablaba de su hogar y su familia. Su risa era brillante y hermosa, y encontraba divertidas las historias de los errores del pasado de Viktor. Cuando sonreía, no lo hacía solo con sus labios sino también con sus ojos, y el nombre de Viktor en su lengua sonaba como si fuese allí donde perteneciera.

Cosas pequeñas, pero que aun así eran lo más importante de todo.

Viktor finalmente se metió en su cama, el enorme colchón siendo demasiado grande para una persona sola. Makkachin no estaba aquí y no había nadie en la cama con él, pero por costumbre aun así se encorvó a un lado, dejando el otro lado vacío para un ocupante invisible. Medio lado de la cama permaneciendo fría y vacía en la oscuridad de la habitación, mientras el ruso era dejado solo con sus pensamientos.

Cuando Viktor se quedó dormido esa noche, lo hizo pensando en Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la traductora:
> 
> En este sí que me demore un chingo!
> 
> No mamen, y ya voy a entrar a clases así que sean pacientes conmigo :'v
> 
> Pero bueno, este cap me causó tantas emociones, desde un terrible dolor por Viktor ( y creía que el león anterior dolió, JA) hasta una tremenda ternura por sus pensamientos para crear la rutina y la parte final donde se duerme pensando en Yuuri laskdlskjdfkj  
> Esto se lo dije a Reiya, pero sentí mucho mas fuerte el choque de Yuuri viéndolo en la visión de Viktor… me dolió y me dio más sentimiento. Ver todo desde la perspectiva de Viktor es muy fuerte, y ahora está decido a no volver a caer en las redes de Yuuri…  
> Si supiera el pobre :'v
> 
> Anyway!  
> Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron, dejaron comentarios y pusieron en favoritos al fic. Tanto Reiya-san como yo les agradecemos su apoyo. Especialmente Reiya-san :D
> 
> Siempre es importante conocer la opinión de los lectores asi que los comentarios son apreciados :3  
> Recuerden revisar el fic original y pasar por el blog de Reiya-san en [ tumblr](https://kazliin.tumblr.com) . Pueden ir a la sección de “useful links” donde encontraran varios fanarts que le han dedicado a Reiya-san con escenas del fic :3  
> Nos estamos leyendo!  
> Bye-bee!


	4. You Kill The Lights, I'll Draw The Blinds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni el FanFic me pertenecen. Solo tengo crédito por la traducción y adaptación al español.
> 
>  
> 
> Traducción realizada con permiso de la autora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni el FanFic me pertenecen. Solo tengo crédito por la traducción y adaptación al español.
> 
>  
> 
> Traducción realizada con permiso de la autora.

Durante los meses que separaron al Campeonato Mundial y la siguiente Grand Prix series, Yuuri fue una presencia constante en la vida de Viktor. No físicamente - Yuuri en sí se encontraba en Detroit entrenando duro para la próxima temporada- pero de todos modos se sentía presente. Siempre presente y flotando en la mente de Viktor. Sin poder ser visto, pero nunca dejando de estar presente.

Viktor había tratado de alejar a Yuuri de su mente. De verdad lo había hecho. Era algo en lo que ahora tenía mucha práctica después del desastroso Grand Prix Final de hace casi un año, cuando había jurado alejarse de Yuuri de una vez por todas. Pero sin importar cuantas veces lo alejaba de sí, los pensamientos acerca del nipón continuaban volviendo hacia su despreocupada mente.

Aquella aplastante culpa por el accidente sucedido la última vez que habían competido, la misma culpa que los había juntado otra vez a pesar de que Viktor había jurado que se mantendría alejado. Los dolorosos retorcijones que sentía cada vez que Yuuri parecía ser capaz de abandonarlo con tanta facilidad. Aquello que lo había hecho decidir que la extraña e indefinida situación entre ellos tenía que terminar para proteger su propio corazón de cristal. Las pequeñas llamaradas de calidez que fluían a través de él cada vez que recordaba la sonrisa de Yuuri, o su risa, o la forma en que había observado a Viktor todavía aturdido y con dolor pero sin ningún tipo de acusación en su mirada.

Aquellos eran los pensamientos que se escabullían en su mente tarde en la noche o a primeras horas de la mañana, cuando se encontraba exhausto por la práctica y su mente se hallaba indefensa. Durante el día, era más sencillo mantener aquellos pensamientos en la bahía. Cuando estaba en el hielo, Viktor podía perderse en la música, en la coreografía y en el dolor de sus músculos causado por la constante repetición de movimientos. Pero cuando regresaba a su apartamento vacío, en donde el silencio llenaba cada esquina y no había nada ni nadie que pudiera impedir que su mente flotara a la deriva, aquellos pensamientos encontraban una manera de volver a filtrarse.

Pero simplemente pensar en Yuuri no era necesariamente el verdadero problema. El otro patinador era su competencia, pensar en él era de lo más natural. Y a pesar de que Viktor se había jurado nunca volver a acostarse con Yuuri, aun podían ser algo. Aun podían compartir una relación civilizada, al menos ser conocidos. E incluso, aún podían ser amigos. Viktor había deseado aquello por mucho más tiempo de lo que había deseado a Yuuri en ninguna otra manera. Y podría estar contento, _intentaría_ estar contento, solamente con eso de nuevo.

Y ese tipo de pensamientos que llegaban a Viktor eran lo que traicionaba la promesa que se había hecho de cuidar su corazón de Yuuri. Pequeños recuerdos del como Yuuri le había sonreído, tanto con sus labios como con sus ojos. Recuerdos de la forma en que Yuuri patinaba y la emoción de la belleza y el desafío que siempre iba con él. El traidor golpeteo de su corazón cada vez que recordaba la forma en Yuuri reía. La forma en que la habitación parecía llenarse de calidez por el sonido y el cómo Viktor deseaba embotellarlo para conservarlo para siempre.

Aquellos eran los pensamientos que le eran un problema, que se filtraban en su mente cuando menos se lo esperaba y lo hacían olvidar, por un pequeño segundo, que se suponía que tenía que renunciar al amor que sentía por Yuuri de una vez por todas. Que debía seguir los consejos Chris y Yakov y nunca más acercarse a Yuuri en la forma que tanto ansiaba. Se había propuesto a hacer aquello y no podía quebrar esa resolución ahora porque sabía que al hacerlo solo conseguiría que su corazón se rompiera una vez más, y esta vez la culpa sería solamente suya.

Aquella resolución se mantuvo todo el camino hacia el Grand Prix Final, en donde Yuuri y su persona volverían a encontrarse como competidores. Hasta ahora no había pasado una final sin que compitieran juntos, no desde que Yuuri había conseguido llegar por primera vez al podio.

Antes de que Yuuri estuviera allí, Viktor  había estado balanceándose al borde del abismo, el vacío agujero de la falta de inspiración y propósito apareciendo justo debajo de él. Pero aquello había desaparecido y ahora era Yuuri quien estaba en su lugar. Yuuri, quien era más joven que él. Yuuri, quien continuaría patinando y ganando mucho después de que Viktor se marchara. Mientras Yuuri se mantuviera en el hielo para desafiarlo, Viktor nunca estaría en aquella circunstancia de nuevo.

Durante el Grand Prix Final, Yuuri parecía extrañamente menos esquivo de lo habitual. Usualmente era el misterio del mundo del patinaje, apareciendo en público solamente cuando era absolutamente necesario. Pero este año se encontraba casi constantemente ante el ojo público. A un lado de la pista, sentado en el área de los patinadores, paseándose por los pasillos. Y cada vez que Viktor estaba en la misma habitación que él, los ojos de Yuuri parecían seguirlo.

Sus ojos no se hallaban entrecerrados y llenos de odio como Viktor casi había esperado que estuvieran después de todos esos años. Ni tampoco tenían aquella brillante y amplia mirada que Viktor había visto en el restaurant, en donde Yuuri había lucido tan feliz. Solo era una mirada simple. Sus agudos ojos café siguiendo sus movimientos cada vez que ambos se encontraban en misma la habitación. Manteniendo su mirada fija en él hasta que Viktor se la regresaba. Cada vez que Viktor regresaba a ver a Yuuri por completo, el nipón siempre apartaba su mirada con un ligero sonrojo adornando el puente de su nariz. Pero cuando el ruso apartaba la mirada, los ojos de Yuuri volvían a clavarse sobre él.

Viktor no podía comprenderlo. Yuuri nunca le había prestado demasiada atención antes. Usualmente era Viktor quien tenía sus ojos  fijos en Yuuri, cautivado por él y siendo incapaz de apartar la mirada. Y justo el año en que había decidido apartar su mirada de Yuuri, los ojos del nipón se encontraban ahora fijos en él, y aquello hizo que algo cálido floreciera en su pecho a pesar de intentar aplacar aquella emoción.

Pero en lugar de ponerse a meditar y especular acerca de lo que pudo haber ocasionado aquel cambio, Viktor simplemente lo ignoró. Se enfocó netamente en la competencia, en derramar su corazón en el hielo y en patinar de una forma que mantendría la audiencia cautivada por mucho tiempo. Pero aún mientras patinaba, Viktor sabía que había algo que faltaba en su presentación. Cada año anterior a ese había sido como si pudiera sentir la emoción al rojo vivo pasándose por su cuerpo, como si pudiera ver cada nota musical colgando encima de él. Esta vez, simplemente no podía conseguir sentir aquello.

Sus rutinas eran buenas, excelentes en realidad. Nuevos programas, nuevo tema, algo diferente y emocionante. Muy diferente a lo acostumbraba patinar. Algo que impactara a la audiencia, pero Viktor no sentía nada por ello. Algo faltaba y el ruso lo podía notar.

Pero a pesar de aquello, Viktor había ganado cada competencia con facilidad. Sin importar lo poco que podía sentir acerca de la historia que interpretaba, su puntaje técnico y su perfecta ejecución sacaban a cualquier otra competencia de la cima del podio. Pero ahora ya no se encontraba compitiendo contra cualquiera.

Mientras que el patinaje de Viktor actualmente carecía de aquella intensa emoción que le había ganado tantas medallas en el pasado, Yuuri en cambio rebosaba de ella. Su tema para este año era la determinación, algo que encajaba perfectamente con él. Y cada movimiento que realizaba rebosaba de pasión y fuerza, sus ojos encendidos con la victoria. Patinaba como si fuera una batalla, una que pretendía ganar. Y mientras se movía en el hielo, la atmosfera a su alrededor se volvía eléctrica.

Mucho antes de que los puntajes fueran anunciados, Viktor ya sabía quién era el ganador.

Durante el banquete más tarde esa noche, Viktor se retiró a un lado del salón tan pronto como le fue posible. Había llegado a odiar los banquetes a través de los años, siempre la misma aburrida charla y falsas palabras de felicitación que se repetían año tras año y que llegaban a sofocarlo. Los otros patinadores y sus entrenadores podían elogiarlo con sus palabras, pero ni siquiera se molestaban en esconder la envidia que se reflejaba en sus ojos cada vez que posaban sus miradas sobre él y sobre la medalla que acababa de ganar. Los patrocinadores se acercaban para darle la mano con una sonrisa y sus ojos se pasaban de arriba abajo por su cuerpo, comprobando que tanto valía para ellos ahora que era un campeón una vez más.

Cuando era más joven se había deleitado con la atención y los elogios. Ahora, todo lo que pedía era ser capaz de soportarlo por el tiempo necesario para luego marcharse tan pronto como pudiera.  Ocasionalmente, Viktor miraba a Yuuri de reojo, divertido al ver como el otro patinador parecía estar tan aburrido como él. Yuuri estaba pegado a su entrenador, paseándose por el salón para charlar con la interminable fila de personas que se dirigían a su lugar. La última vez que Viktor lo vio, Yuuri se había encontrado asintiéndole a un canoso miembro de la ISU, pero sus ojos se hallaban distantes y Viktor tuvo que suprimir una carcajada ante la vista. Después de haber experimentado de primera mano la presencia de ese funcionario particularmente aburrido, el ruso sabía con exactitud cómo se estaba sintiendo Yuuri.

Viktor también tenía un buen número de personas queriendo brindarle sus buenos deseos a medida que avanzaba la noche. Como el medallista de plata, el ruso aún tenía muchas personas queriendo brindar sus reconocimientos. Adular su patinaje con palabras que él ya había escuchado muchas veces antes, todos deseando hablar con Viktor Nikiforov, la Leyenda Viviente.

Fue solamente ya varias horas después que finalmente pudo escapar de aquella multitud. Despidiendo al último de aquellos parásitos con una sonrisa y una rápida excusa, para luego retirarse hacia la mesa de bebidas y tomar unas copas de champaña. El alcohol se sentía frío y calmante contra su garganta y cerró sus ojos mientras lo bebía, disfrutando de la sensación mientras duraba.

El sonido de pasos detrás de él lo alertó de una nueva presencia y el ruso se dio vuelta, poniendo ya una sonrisa para saludar al recién llegado mucho antes de que su cerebro pudiera asimilar la imagen que sus ojos le estaban mostrando y se diera cuenta de quien exactamente se estaba aproximando.

Yuuri se encontraba parado detrás de él, cambiando su peso de un pie a otro nerviosamente y siendo incapaz de ver a Viktor directamente. No dijo nada por unos segundos por lo que Viktor decidió romper aquel silencio, señalando la mesa con las bebidas que se hallaba detrás de ellos.

— ¿Buscas algo de beber? —le preguntó, y Yuuri asintió con un ligero sonrojo en el puente de su nariz. La habitación se sentía cálida y Viktor podía sentir como un sonrojo se apoderaba de sus propias mejillas. Pero por alguna razón, Viktor no creía que aquella fuera la razón.

Era tan extraño ver a Yuuri actuar de forma tan vacilante a estas alturas. El año anterior en esta misma situación, el nipón había sorprendido a Viktor en un pasillo y lo había jalado hacia un caluroso beso que llevó a algo más. Yuuri siendo agresivo, caliente y demandante, y Viktor siguiéndolo a donde quiera que quisiera ir. Era un enorme contraste con el Yuuri que tenía enfrente ahora, pero no uno desagradable.

Dándose vuelta, Viktor tomó una de las copas de la mesa detrás de él y se la pasó a Yuuri. Sus dedos se tocaron cuando Yuuri aceptó la copa con un ligero asentimiento y una media sonrisa. Tomando otro sorbo de su propia copa de champaña, Viktor observó como Yuuri analizaba la copa por unos segundos antes de beberse todo el contenido en una sola sentada, tragando el líquido en unos cuantos sorbos antes de dejar la copa a un lado.

Viktor levantó una ceja al mirar, conteniendo una carcajada de diversión ante la inesperada acción del nipón. Por supuesto, el ruso ya había visto a Yuuri borracho con anterioridad, pero observarlo beber la copa de champán como si fuera agua aún le parecía una interesante vista que apreciar.

—Parece que realmente necesitabas eso —dijo de forma ligera, observando como Yuuri se relajaba con el alcohol trabajando en su sistema.

Varias veces antes, Viktor y Chris habían salido juntos para emborracharse luego de que la competencia terminara y finalmente fueran capaces de dejarse llevar. A veces se les unían otros patinadores, otras veces no. Yuuri nunca había ido con ellos, pero Viktor estaba seguro que el nipón necesitaba algún tipo de escape también. Una forma de liberarse de la presión bajo la cual estaban al tener los ojos del mundo entero sobre ellos y el peso de sus países sobre sus hombros.

Al observar a Yuuri bebiendo ahora, con la competencia ya concluida y una medalla ganada, Viktor estaba seguro de saber exactamente como Yuuri se estaba sintiendo.

—Ha sido un largo día —respondió Yuuri con un suspiro, antes de sonrojarse repentina e inesperadamente. Se estremeció ligeramente y sus dedos se enredaron entre sí casi nerviosamente mientras observaba a Viktor, luciendo extrañamente avergonzado.

—Yo, ah, quise decir… —el nipón tartamudeó sus palabras y señaló el salón a su alrededor, su mirada apartándose de Viktor una vez más al tiempo que se sonrojaba.

Viktor no estaba seguro de qué había causado que Yuuri, siempre tan frío y sereno como se mostraba en el hielo y en muchas otras conversaciones, vacilara en sus palabras. Pero decidió continuar con la conversación actual, no deseando que el silencio se mantuviera entre ellos por mucho tiempo.

—Puede ser un poco sobrecogedor a veces —concordó Viktor, esperando que Yuuri se estuviera refiriendo a la presión de la multitud y a la constante demanda de atención que ambos sufrían en eventos como este.

Al escucharlo, Yuuri regresó su mirada hacia el rápidamente y con una expresión perpleja.

 —Siempre pensé que amabas la atención de la prensa —soltó Yuuri, sus ojos se ampliaron al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y se apresuró a explicar. El sonrojo en sus mejillas empezando a subir hasta sus orejas mientras lo hacía.

—Es solo que, ah, siempre parecías disfrutar de las entrevistas, los paparazzi y todo eso. Además siempre posteas en redes sociales y esas cosas. Por eso siempre pensé que te gustaba tener toda esa atención.

Sus palabras salieron vacilantes e inseguras y Viktor se rio, en parte por la implicación de que él disfrutara eventos como este y en parte por lo mortificado que se veía Yuuri ante las palabras que salían de su propia boca. Se veía adorable y muy diferente del intocable personaje que presentaba en el hielo. Ahora se veía mucho más como el Yuuri que había estado con él en aquel restaurant, cuando la culpa los había vuelto a juntar y el corazón de Viktor lo había traicionado una vez más.

— Sí, lo hago. La mayoría de las veces al menos —concordó, porque era cierto. Viktor sí que disfrutaba de la fama, y amaba que cada vez que estuviera en una habitación todos voltearan a verlo. No era algo de lo que estuviera avergonzado, había construido su carrera al convertirse en el centro del ojo público. Pero había partes de aquella fama que definitivamente disfrutaba muy poco, y otras que con los años había llegado a detestar.

—Podría vivir sin los paparazzi, sin embargo —añadió porque esa era la más obvia de todas. Chris una vez lo había llamado una “puta de fotos” por la cantidad de selfies que posteaba en Instagram de forma regular, pero había una enorme diferencia entre eso y tener varios fotógrafos siguiéndolo durante sus caminatas con Makkachin. Todos ellos esperando poder obtener una foto especialmente mala de él en donde usara su par de pantalones más flojo y su cabello estuviera aplastado y pegado a su piel, su camiseta aferrándose a su cuerpo de una forma nada atractiva y llena de sudor.

Estratégicamente, Viktor evitó mencionar todo lo demás porque nunca lo hacía. Aquello era demasiado personal, y no se suponía que Viktor Nikiforov odiara a veces a las personas que lo observaban llenos de asombro, cegados por sus medallas y siendo incapaces de ver nada más. O la forma en que ahora los elogios se sentían vacíos porque ya era normal para él, excepto por aquel pequeño grupo de personas que él sabía era realmente sincero. O el como solía sonreír, reír y empezar a tener cariño por alguien solo para darse cuenta de que esta persona ya estaba enamorada de Viktor Nikiforov y que  por lo tanto no tenía tiempo para el viejo y simple Viktor.

No que aquello le hubiera sucedido últimamente. Porque desde el día en que observó a Yuuri patinando su vieja rutina, Viktor había estado completamente perdido. Y nada ni nadie podrían comparársele jamás.

Sacudió aquellos deprimentes pensamientos de su mente y se permitió sonreír en su lugar, un tono de juguetón mezclándose en su voz al hablar.

—Pero tienes razón, disfruto de interactuar con mis fans en redes sociales. Lo cual es algo que tú y yo no compartimos ya que nunca publicas nada.

El hecho de que Yuuri fuera esencialmente un fantasma en el internet era una broma recurrente entre sus fans. Seguro, había varias cuentas oficiales con su nombre, pero estas habían permanecido sin utilizarse por años. El único contiendo online al que los fans de Yuuri parecían tener acceso provenía de la cuenta de su amigo Phichit.

A pesar de que Yuuri fuera lealmente amigable con sus fans en las competencias, su falta de presencia en las redes lo hacía mucho menos accesible de lo que era el mismo Viktor, y además también servía para enmascarar que tan grande era realmente la fanbase del nipón. Viktor estaba seguro de que si Yuuri fuera tan activo como lo era él, su número de seguidores competiría con los del propio Viktor.

—Sí, lo sé —rio Yuuri un poco avergonzado mientras jugaba con su segunda copa de champaña y sonreía con ligera timidez—. Mi amigo Phichit, el patinador tailandés, fue el que me creó todas las cuentas pero nunca las uso realmente. Él continúa intentando que lo haga pero, bueno, no es lo mío.

Viktor definitivamente no admitiría que sabía exactamente quién era Phichit Chulanont y que aquello era debido al hecho de que había seguido su cuenta por años y por razones totalmente relacionadas a Yuuri. Aquel era un secreto que no planeaba compartir en mucho tiempo.

Así que simplemente hizo un suave sonido de reconocimiento y tomó un sorbo de su propia copa para ocultar su rostro por un segundo, esperando que nada en su expresión delatara su vergüenza. Yuuri lo observó, sus ojos intensos, tal como habían estado durante toda la competencia. Observando a Viktor con una ilegible expresión en su rostro.

Cuando terminó de beber, Viktor volvió al tema de la primera pregunta, no deseando que Yuuri se llevara una impresión equivocada.

—Como tú mismo dijiste, me gusta la atención —mencionó con una ligera sonrisa mientras pensaba en la ola de emoción que siempre lo recorría cuando la multitud rugía su nombre—. He estado haciendo esto por tantos años que ya me acostumbré a estar bajo los reflectores. Además, complacer a la audiencia es lo que hacemos. No podría patinar si no disfrutara que la gente me observara.

Los patinares le entregaban sus almas al hielo y sus corazones al público. La única forma de llamar y mantener la atención de miles era volverlos incapaces de apartar la mirada o pensar en nada más que no fuera lo que estaban presenciando. La única forma de lograr que ellos _sintieran_ las rutinas, porque sin ello entonces no habría nada. Y Viktor era el maestro en aquel juego, sin importar que este año su presentación hubiera carecido ligeramente de aquello. Trabajar con las emociones era lo que ellos hacían en el hielo, tanto él como Yuuri.

Pero la emoción de complacer a la audiencia era solo un pequeño fragmento de lo que realmente significaba vivir bajo los reflectores, y Viktor sabía eso mejor que nadie.

—Pero entiendo la necesidad de alejarse de todo aquello a veces —añadió para Yuuri, sus miradas ahora clavadas entre sí, ninguno de los dos apartándola—. Especialmente aquí. Estos eventos, son todos iguales cada año. Las mismas personas, las mismas conversaciones, los mismos elogios vacíos. Después de tanto tiempo, nada ha cambiado.

 _«_ _Hasta que llegaste tú_ _»_ _,_ casi menciona, pero se detuvo justo a tiempo. _«_ _Hasta que llegaste y lo cambiaste todo_ _»_ _._

Por años, el ciclo se había repetido una y otra vez. Ganar la medalla fácilmente, aceptar los elogios y felicitaciones. Sonreír sin importar qué. Regresar a casa para entrenar y hacerlo otra vez. Próxima temporada, lo mismo. Enjuague y repita, enjuague y repita. Una y otra vez, hasta que ganar ya no le brindaba ningún tipo de felicidad.

Pero entonces Yuuri había entrado a su vida como un faro en la oscuridad, una sola luz que lo guiaba de regreso a la orilla. Llenándolo de inspiración una vez más, desafiándolo hasta que finalmente tuvo que trabajar realmente duro para ganar sus medallas, compitiendo con la emoción del verdadero desafío y la posibilidad de perder colgando sobre sus hombros una vez más. Cambiando su mundo tan enteramente que ahora Viktor jamás podría volver atrás. Jamás podría volver a estar contento con como era antes, no ahora que Yuuri había alterado su vida para siempre.

Pero era peligroso seguir aquella línea de pensamiento, así que Viktor prefirió simplemente poner una sonrisa casual para tratar de disipar algo de la atmosfera que colgaba pesadamente entre ellos.

—No te culpo por tratar de esconderte un rato.

Por un segundo le pareció que Yuuri estuvo a punto de refutar la sola idea de él escondiéndose, pero luego simplemente suspiró y asintió, pasando sus ojos por la habitación antes de regresarlos hacia Viktor con una sonrisa perversa en sus labios. Sin embargo, al darse cuenta que Yuuri parecía no tener intención de decir nada más, Viktor habló de nuevo.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti Yuuri? —preguntó—. Siempre pareces disfrutar cuando ganas. ¿Por qué no estas allí disfrutando de tu premio?

Puede que Viktor ya llevara tanto tiempo en el juego que los mismos reciclados elogios hechos por las mismas personas una y otra vez se habían vuelto robóticos para él, pero no era el caso de Yuuri. El nipón aún era joven y la victoria todavía estaba fresca para él. Además, Viktor había visto como atletas con logros mucho menores a los de Yuuri se embriagaban con la emoción de la victoria y disfrutaban de la atención con todas las de la ley. Y sin embargo, Yuuri estaba aquí. Escondiéndose con Viktor en lugar de ir a charlar con los otros patinadores y disfrutar de los halagos de posibles patrocinadores.

Yuuri permaneció callado por un corto tiempo. Tenía las cejas ligeramente fruncidas y parecía que se encontraba pensando en algo de manera muy seria, como si estuviera decidiendo cual era la mejor respuesta. Luego, su rostro se relajó ligeramente y observó a Viktor con una seria expresión.

—Nunca he sido… particularmente bueno con este tipo de situaciones —dijo Yuuri y Viktor se sorprendió un poco ante ello ya que no se esperaba ese tipo de respuesta para nada—. Afuera en el hielo tú puedes ser quien quieras ser. Todo es más fácil de sobrellevar. Aquí sin embargo, es mucho más difícil.

Sus palabras fueron tan honestas y genuinas que Viktor sintió su respiración atorarse ligeramente en su pecho. Había esperado una respuesta simple o que el nipón simplemente evadiera el tema con unas pocas palabras. Pero definitivamente no se había esperado que Yuuri se tomara la pregunta de una forma tan seria y que respondiera con una honestidad que sacó a Viktor de balance por completo.

Yuuri siempre parecía estar tan en control en el hielo. Sí, a veces sus nervios eran evidentes para Viktor, pero aquello era simplemente porque el ruso había aprendido a conocer el lenguaje corporal de Yuuri con los años. Mayormente siempre se mantenía enfocado, imperturbable, perfecto e irrompible cuando patinaba. Pero Viktor sabía perfectamente lo que era llevar una máscara y cuan fácilmente se formaban las grietas bajo esta. Él siempre había sabido que Yuuri era mucho mas que el personaje que mostraba en el hielo, pero escuchar a Yuuri hablar de ello lo hacía mucho mas real.

Era otra pequeña pieza de Yuuri que conocía ahora, información que se le había dado libremente y con la confianza que se requería para algo tan personal.

Una vez, hace lo que le parecía mucho tiempo, Viktor había observado a Yuuri y había deseado conocerlo por completo. Conocer esa parte de Yuuri que había visto fuera del hielo así como el que había visto patinar en este, además quería conocer al Yuuri que existía bajo ese impenetrable muro de odio que se levantaba alrededor del nipón cada vez que Viktor se acercaba.

Y ahora, Yuuri se encontraba aquí. Mostrándose tan repentinamente abierto y honesto que Viktor no pudo detener el rápido golpeteo de su corazón ante las palabras.

Frente a él, Yuuri se sonrojó de nuevo y apartó la mirada, luciendo avergonzado. Parecía que llevaba sonrojándose varias veces desde que se acercó a Viktor, y aquello no ayudó para nada a que el latido del corazón de ruso se calmara.

Todavía esquivando su mirada, Yuuri bebió otro sorbo de su copa de champán. El líquido apenas había tocado sus labios cuando empezó a toser, escupiendo un poco del líquido a la vez que otra porción parecía írsele por la cavidad nasal. La acción fue tan repentina y tan inesperadamente divertida que Viktor tuvo que contener una carcajada, pero fue incapaz de evitar que las esquinas de sus labios se levantaran para formar una sonrisa ante la mortificada expresión que tenía Yuuri cuando volteó para a observar a Viktor tan pronto como fue capaz de respirar.

— ¿No muy fan del champán? —preguntó Viktor en broma, esperando que Yuuri captara el juguetón tono en su voz y no se ofendiera por sus palabras.

—No soy muy fan del alcohol en general —respondió Yuuri, y Viktor pudo sentir como sus cejas se levantaban ante la declaración. Después de ver a Yuuri en un estado de ebriedad más allá de lo imaginable y enrollado en un tubo de stripper, aquella declaración era un poco difícil de creer.

—Trato de no beber demasiado durante las competencias —añadió Yuuri y Viktor casi se ríe en voz alta. Afortunadamente el ruso consiguió contenerse, pero estaba seguro que al menos algo de diversión era notorio en sus ojos y en sus temblorosos labios.

—El licor y yo no nos llevamos bien —continuó Yuuri—. Tengo una alta tolerancia a la bebida, pero también tengo el mal hábito de hacer cosas vergonzosas cuando me emborracho. Tampoco es que me guste demasiado, así que usualmente trato de evitarlo.

— ¿Ah sí? —preguntó Viktor, permitiendo que una divertida media sonrisa cruzara por su rostro mientras observaba como Yuuri se sonrojaba de nuevo. Al ver aquello, Viktor decidió que provocar que Yuuri se sonrojara era una de sus nuevas cosas favoritas. La forma en que el color se esparcía por las mejillas de Yuuri y resaltaba la suave redondez de sus facciones hacía que su rostro se viera mucho más abierto y honesto que cuando se encontraba en el hielo, y aquello era realmente una maravillosa vista que apreciar.

—Sí, no es, ah, para nada algo bonito —añadió Yuuri, y Viktor consiguió detener el “ _pero yo creo que te veías muy bonito”_ que estaba en la punta de su lengua. Puede que Yuuri se encontrara con él y estuviera siendo inusualmente abierto ahora, pero su relación aún no era ni de cerca tan estrecha como para hacer a ese tipo de bromas.

Yuuri le sonrió de nuevo, una de sus manos jugaban ligeramente con la copa mientras apartaba su mirada avergonzado para luego regresarla a Viktor otra vez y mirarlo bajo sus pestañas. Sus ojos parecían muy amplios bajo las luces del salón, las cálidas luces amarillas resaltando el dorado de su cabello castaño.

Repentinamente, los ojos de Yuuri volvieron a apartarse de él y Viktor siguió su mirada hasta notar que se posaba sobre uno de los miembros de la ISU que se encontraba observándolos con curiosidad. Su ceño fruncido al darse cuenta que los dos medallistas se encontraban escondidos en una esquina en lugar de estar con el resto de la multitud.

Yuuri se removió incomodo enfrente de él, sus ojos de pasando de Viktor al miembro de ISU una y otra vez en una rápida sucesión. Parecía un poco aterrorizado, como si hubiera sido atrapado cometiendo algún tipo de crimen en lugar de simplemente abandonar un aburrido banquete para beber un poco de alcohol y hablar con un compañero competidor.

 —Deberías volver a la fiesta —dijo Viktor con rapidez, sintiéndose divertido y eliminando la calidez que mostraba su rostro, pero aun tratando de mantener su voz ligera y casual. Si Yuuri quería una forma de escapar, entonces Viktor le daría una—. Después de todo, eres el ganador del Grand Prix Final, por segunda ocasión. Estoy seguro que tienes mucho que celebrar. Gente con quien hablar. Felices recuerdos que revivir.

No había razón para que Viktor siguiera ocupando el tiempo de Yuuri, además ya podía sentirse al borde de tomar otra peligrosamente mala decisión. La resolución que había tomado hace un año se había tambaleado ligeramente durante la cena que habían compartido después del accidente que los había juntado de nuevo, y ahora podía sentirla desmoronándose. Era mejor que Yuuri se marchara antes de que Viktor cometiera otro error.

Después de su última noche juntos, Viktor había creído que sería fácil resistirse a Yuuri si la oportunidad se le presentaba de nuevo. Yuuri, quien era todo calor, fuego y pasión y que luego dejaba un desgarrador vacío desde el momento en que dejaba la habitación y la vida de Viktor.

Con lo que Viktor no había contado sin embargo, era con que tendría que tratar de resistirse a esta parte de Yuuri. La parte que se sonrojaba fácilmente ante sus palabras, que sonreía seguido y que se sinceraba ante Viktor de la misma forma en que lo hacía en el hielo. Solo que esta vez, aquello estuvo reservado para Viktor y solo para él. Aquel Yuuri era un completo nuevo nivel de tentación y uno que Viktor estaba cada vez menos y menos seguro de ser capaz de resistir.

Yuuri lo miró y repentinamente sus ojos se llenaron de intensidad, sosteniéndole la mirada a Viktor y rehusándose a permitir que el ruso la apartara. La vacilación que había mostrado anteriormente al ver al miembro de la ISU había desaparecido, siendo remplazada por una mirada que provocó que la respiración de Viktor se atorara en su pecho.

—Las personas no notarán si desaparezco por un rato más —dijo Yuuri, alargando sus palabras. En su voz se hallaba presente el mismo calor que llevaba en la mirada,  el cual se hallaba atado a una promesa—. Pero tienes razón. Sí hay algunos recuerdos que me gustaría revivir.

La implicación detrás de sus palabras fue clara, pero aun así Viktor analizó el rostro de Yuuri y su lenguaje corporal para estar completamente seguro. Fue como si un interruptor se hubiera encendido de repente, transformando al tímido y sonrojado Yuuri de antes en la persona que ahora se encontraba frente a Viktor, mirándolo con los ojos oscuros y una coqueta sonrisa en sus labios.

Y Viktor lo deseó. 

Lo deseó terriblemente, tanto que casi dolía. Siempre lo había hecho, sin importar cuanto había tratado de empujar aquel sentimiento. Y la conversación que habían mantenido solo lo había empeorado. Creyó que sería fácil de resistir, pero ahora Yuuri estaba aquí, pidiéndole. Y resistirse repentinamente le pareció la cosa más dura del mundo.

Cerró sus ojos y tomó una respiración profunda, tratando de calmar sus acelerados pensamientos.

 _«_ _Tu sabes lo que él busca_ _»_ se dijo a sí mismo. _«_ _Sabes exactamente lo que quiere de ti y también sabes que tú quieres mucho más. Sabes que te dolerá cuando lo único que obtengas sea lo que él desea de ti. Lo sabes_ _»_ _._

Pero si decía que no, entonces Yuuri se marcharía. Si decía que no, entonces puede que Yuuri nunca mas regrese él. Puede que nunca más le vuelva a sonreír, que no le vuelva a hablar y que nunca vuelva a ser tan abierto con él. Y si se negaba, aquello significaría que Viktor se estaba resistiendo a sus impulsos, resistiendo la tentación. Y si había algo en lo que Viktor siempre había sido malo, era en eso.

 _«_ _Él no te va a dar lo que quieres_ _»_ _,_ le susurró una voz en su cabeza, gravemente y siseando. _«_ _Pero al menos te dará algo. ¿No es eso mejor que la nada en la que has vivido por tanto tiempo?_ _»_

Abriendo sus ojos, Viktor se dio cuenta que la decisión ya había sido tomada mucho antes de que él estuviera consciente de ello.

—Si eso es lo que deseas —dijo Viktor, y sus palabras se sintieron como cenizas contra su lengua, como una advertencia—. Entonces estaré feliz hacer lo que te plazca.

Y era casi risible lo dolorosamente cierto que eran esas palabras.

Yuuri se dio vuelta silenciosamente, lanzándole una mirada por encima de su hombro como para asegurarse de que Viktor lo estuviera siguiendo a medida que caminaba hacia la puerta más cercana a ellos. Era una de las puertas laterales, mucho más pequeña y menos notoria que la puerta principal, por lo cual era mucho más fácil fugarse por allí.

Yuuri caminó suavemente hasta la puerta y se deslizó a través de ella, enviándole a Viktor una última mirada sobre su hombro Viktor antes de darse vuelta e internarse en el corredor. Siguiendo su paso, Viktor echó una mirada a su alrededor también. Yakov se encontraba ocupado, hablando con sus patrocinadores, y nadie parecía estar observándolos o buscándolos. Así que Viktor se giró para seguir a Yuuri y salió del salón, el ruido de la fiesta siendo repentinamente cortado cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

Yuuri ya se encontraba parado allí, observando a Viktor con la misma intensidad en sus ojos que el ruso había notado con anterioridad. Viktor imaginó que sería muy fácil perderse en esa mirada.

Cuando notó que Viktor se acercaba, Yuuri le lanzó una pequeña sonrisa y le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza como indicación de que lo siguiera. Por un segundo, Viktor asumió que se dirigían a los elevadores al final de pasillo. Pero lugar de eso, Yuuri se dirigió a un hueco justo en el pasillo principal en donde yacía una indeterminable puerta de baño. Después de un último y rápido vistazo alrededor, Yuuri entró a la habitación y sostuvo la puerta para que Viktor también pasara por allí, antes de que permitir que se cerrara.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, Yuuri colocó el pestillo en su lugar, alejándolos así del mundo exterior.

Un baño no era exactamente el lugar en el que pensó que terminarían cuando Yuuri le hizo aquella propuesta hace unos minutos, pero no era algo que fuera a mencionar. Seguro, era un baño agradable. Bien iluminado, con cálidas paredes amarillas y elegantes encimeras de mármol.

Yuuri también parecía estar analizando la habitación, sus ojos se movían alrededor de las paredes y nunca se encontraron con los de Viktor. Lucía extrañamente nervioso, lo cual era inesperado. Después de todo, esta había sido idea de Yuuri, fue el nipón quien pidió esto. Su cabeza estaba ligeramente inclinada hacia abajo, dejando que los mechones de su cabello cayeran sobre sus ojos y los ocultaran de la vista de Viktor.

Parcialmente deseando que su gesto calmara el nerviosismo de Yuuri y parcialmente dejándose llevar solo por el deseo de ver los ojos de Yuuri otra vez, Viktor tomó el rostro del nipón con su mano para apartar ligeramente los mechones de sus ojos y levantar la cabeza de Yuuri de modo que sus ojos se encontraran de nuevo.

Los ojos de Yuuri se suavizaron ante la acción, su boca perdió su vacilante gesto y una sonrisa que pareció iluminar todo su rostro se formó en su lugar. Dudando, Yuuri levantó su mano, deteniéndose para observar os ojos de Viktor antes de inclinarse y besarlo suavemente.

Era muy diferente al tipo de besos que habían compartido la última vez que Viktor se había dejado llevar por la tentación que Yuuri era para él. En ese entonces, el nipón había sido apasionado y demandante. Sus besos con mordidas y codiciosos toques siendo como un infierno que los consumía a ambos y ardía demasiado pronto.

Esta vez era completamente diferente. Yuuri lo besaba suave y dulcemente. Un poco dudoso, como si no estuviera seguro de que hacer con su boca, pero dispuesto a intentar al mismo tiempo. Besaba como si estuviera saboreando la boca de Viktor, presionándose contra él y besándolo lentamente, como si quisiera memorizar la sensación de los labios del ruso contra los suyos. Besándolo como besa un amante.

Esa noche todo acerca de Yuuri había sido diferente, y Viktor no pudo evitar disfrutar del cambio. Habían pasado de simples miradas llenas de odio, a Yuuri hablándole de forma tan honesta, abierta y sin ningún tipo de recelo en su mirada. De la fría e imperturbable fachada que Yuuri había mostrado alrededor de Viktor por tanto tiempo, a ligeros sonrojos, pequeñas sonrisas y ojos que brillaban bajo las luces del salón de banquetes. De una demandante pasión, ardiente fuego y rehusarse a mirar a Viktor mientras se corría, a mirarlo directamente a los ojos y darle suaves besos que extendían una calidez por el cuerpo del ruso.

Viktor había creído una vez que Yuuri era una contradicción que debía estudiarse, y aquello continuaba siendo cierto después de años. Había tantos diferentes lados en él, tantas facetas. Viktor amaba todos los diferentes aspectos de Yuuri. Pero este, este era el que amaba más que todos.

Justo cuando Viktor había decidido alejarse de Yuuri de una vez por todas, el nipón había llegado a él en una forma que había destruido todos sus muros y lo había dejado indefenso de nuevo. Y justo cuando había aceptado que nunca podría tener más de lo que ya había obtenido, Yuuri le había hablado en aquella forma, besado en aquella forma que le recordó a Viktor que siempre iba a desear mucho más.

Riendo suavemente ante la ironía, Viktor se alejó ligeramente y Yuuri se inclinó hacia adelante para seguirlo, aun buscando sus labios. Cuando sus bocas finalmente se separaron, los ojos del nipón se abrieron. Cálidos iris cafés observando a Viktor y siendo resaltados por las luces de la habitación.

—Katsuki Yuuri —dijo Viktor, y aquellas palabras sonaron muy diferentes de cuando salieron de la boca del propio Yuuri hace ya varios meses. —No eres para nada lo que había esperado.

—Y tú eres exactamente como que siempre pensé que eras —dijo Yuuri, y hubo una repentina dureza en su mirar, un repentino recelo que los puso a ambos al borde. La atmosfera en la habitación cambió en un instante, la tensión colgando pesada en el aire a su alrededor.

 _«_ _¿Pero a que te refieres con eso?_ _»_ Viktor quiso gruñir en frustración. Aquello había sido algo que había tratado de preguntar por mucho tiempo, ser capaz de finalmente encontrar la raíz del odio que parecía ser la base de todo. _«_ _¿Qué es lo que piensas de mí? ¿Qué tipo de persona piensas que soy que hace que te sientas de aquella forma pero a pesar de eso sigues viniendo hacia mí?_ _»_

La única que pregunta que se había hecho a sí mismo por años. Lo que le había estado tratando de preguntar a Yuuri durante mucho tiempo pero que este se rehusaba a responder, siempre evadiendo la pregunta y dejando a Viktor sintiéndose confundido y perdido porque tenía que existir una razón para todo ello. Debía existir alguna lógica detrás de las acciones de Yuuri que no podía comprender aún, pero que sería completamente clara en el momento que Yuuri le respondiera.

La última vez que habían dormido juntos, Yuuri le había pedido que no hablara. Había dejado completamente claro que no quería escuchar las preguntas de Viktor, que no quería lidiar con las palabras de Viktor. Lo que ellos tenían aún estaba indefinido y nada claro, pero aquella era la única regla que Yuuri había puesto. Y tan pronto como Viktor la hubo roto, Yuuri se marchó.  

Y a pesar de eso, Yuuri le había hablado tan abiertamente hace unos minutos. Le había hablado como si fueran amigos, así que Viktor no iba dejar que aquello se perdiera tan fácilmente. El misterio del odio de Yuuri había sido algo que lo había perseguido durante años, por lo que estaba determinado a intentarlo una última vez. Yuuri lo había ignorado cada vez que había preguntado anteriormente, le había dicho que no hablara. Pero Viktor no podía estar contento con mantenerse para siempre en la ignorancia, tenía que al menos hacer un último intento.

Si Yuuri le respondía, entonces finalmente podría saberlo. Pero si Yuuri no lo hacía, si se rehusaba a revelar ese último secreto tal como siempre lo había hecho, entonces al ruso le quedarían perfectamente claros sus deseos.

— ¿Y cómo pensabas que era? —preguntó Viktor con una voz seria y sus ojos fijos en el nipón.

 _«_ _¿Cómo creías que era yo? ¿Qué hay en mí que te provoca tanto odio cuando nunca has demostrado sentir nada de eso por ninguna otra persona?_ _»_

Vacilando un poco, Yuuri lo observó lleno de sorpresa por la pregunta. Como si no hubiera estado esperando que Viktor le preguntara. Por unos pocos y a la vez largos segundos, las palabras colgaron en medio de ellos, la habitación llena de tensión mientras Viktor esperaba una respuesta con el aliento contenido.

Pero en lugar de responder, los ojos de Yuuri se cerraron de nuevo y levantó su mano para tirar de Viktor y volverlo a besar, cortando así cualquier otra palabra que hubiera intentado decir.

Y he allí su respuesta. Yuuri se rehusaba a responder cuando era confrontado directamente con una pregunta. _“No hables”_  le había dicho, y era claro que aquella era la única regla en su extraña media-relación, la única ley que Viktor tenía que seguir si deseaba que Yuuri continuara. Podían hablar como lo hicieron en el banquete, como lo hicieron en el restaurant, aparentemente eso estaba permitido. Pero hablar de su relación, de sus sentimientos, hablar acerca de lo que esto significaba o del por qué Yuuri hacía lo que hacía, era algo a lo que el nipón se rehusaba. Y todo este asunto era, y siempre había sido, jugado bajo sus términos.

 _«_ _Esas son las condiciones que te ha dado_ _»_ _,_ le dijo la pequeña voz en su cabeza. _«_ _Ahora tienes que escoger si aceptarlas o no_ _»_ _._

Viktor escuchó el sonido de frustración que salió de su boca cuando Yuuri lo besó y cortó con ello cualquier intento de una conversación futura, pero aun así respondió los besos del nipón que se volvían más profundos y demandantes. En el banquete, Viktor había tomado la decisión de seguir a Yuuri, él ya sabía de antemano que esto era todo lo que Yuuri deseaba y aun así lo había aceptado. Había decidido tomar lo que se le ofrecía sin importar lo poco que esto fuera, porque sabía que era mejor que nada. Sabiendo finalmente que el misterio del odio que Yuuri sentía hacia él permanecería para siempre sin resolver no iba a hacer que retrocediera ahora. De cierto modo, aquello era completamente obvio.

Viktor había fallado en mantenerse alejado porque era débil, y había algo en Yuuri que lo atraía como un imán y se rehusaba a dejarlo ir. Así que tomaría lo que pudiera obtener y permanecería callado ante todo lo demás. Y de algún modo, aquello tendría que ser suficiente para él.

Viktor movió su mano de su lugar en el rostro de Yuuri para enredarla en los cabellos del nipón, sintiendo la sedosa suavidad de aquellos mechones que se deslizaban por sus dedos. En respuesta, Yuuri pasó sus manos por la camisa de Viktor, sus manos dejando calientes rastros por donde pasaba. Yuuri tiró de él ligeramente para profundizar el beso, presionó sus cuerpos contra el otro y mordió el labio inferior de Viktor, causando que el ruso se perdiera por completo.

Era fácil ignorar todo lo demás cuando tenía a Yuuri en sus brazos y el calor y el deseo atravesaban sus venas. Pretender que cuando terminaran todo estaría bien y que Yuuri permanecería en sus brazos. Que la necesitada forma en que Yuuri lo besaba se convertiría en Yuuri necesitándolo a él como persona y no solo lo que Viktor podía ofrecerle.

Viktor pudo sentir como su mano se apretaba en el cabello de Yuuri al tiempo que jadeaba en su boca, permitiendo que todos sus otros pensamientos se desvanecieran y que el más crudo deseo tomara lugar. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que había tocado a Yuuri, y sumergirse entre desesperados besos y necesitada pasión era tan sencillo cuando el deseo ya llevaba allí durante mucho tiempo. Escondido y encerrado, pero siempre presente.

Las manos de Yuuri se deslizaron a través de la cintura de Viktor para luego agarrar al ruso por la cinturilla del pantalón y acercarlo hasta que sus cuerpos se encontraran completamente presionados entre sí. Antes de que Viktor pudiera siquiera parpadear, el nipón ya los había volteado, causando que su espalda se presionara contra la encimara de mármol detrás de ellos mientras sus cuerpos se mantenían aun presionados entre sí.

Con una de sus manos aun enredada en el cabello de Yuuri, Viktor decidió deslizar la otra a través del cuello del nipón para luego descansarla sobre su cintura, tirando de él incluso más cerca. Mientras se besaban, Yuuri se hizo para atrás. El borde de la encimera presionaba contra la parte baja de su espalda y el ángulo de su beso lo forzó a arquearse, consiguiendo así que Viktor se tuviera que inclinar para besarlo apropiadamente. Viktor estuvo contento de ese modo por unos pocos minutos, pero la falta de acceso pronto lo frustró. Así que tomó a Yuuri de la parte trasera de sus muslos y lo levantó, sentándolo en la encimera de modo que estuvieran al mismo nivel una vez más.

El cuerpo de Yuuri era firme y fuerte, así que no era para nada ligero. Pero Viktor ya lo había cargado con anterioridad y sabía que, a pesar de la fuerza que el cuerpo de Yuuri poseía, su contextura más pequeña significaba que levantarlo no era realmente un problema.

En lugar de protestar por el repentino cambio de posiciones, Yuuri decidió atraer a Viktor hacia sí. Enredado sus piernas alrededor de la espalda de Viktor para acercarlo más, presionando sus caderas entre sí. Viktor se alejó de la boca de Yuuri para besar la línea de su mandíbula, plasmando su deseo sobre aquella piel, para luego separarse y ver a Yuuri a los ojos.

Al hacerse para atrás, Viktor captó un movimiento detrás de la cabeza de Yuuri y se percató que la espalda del nipón se encontraba descansando contra un espejo. El claro cristal mostraba la habitación con perfecta claridad. Las pálidas paredes amarillas, las imágenes que colgaban inocentemente en sus recuadros, el oscuro cabello de Yuuri  aplastado contra este. Y  a Viktor. Su cabello desordenado y pupilas dilatadas, luciendo necesitado, desesperado y ya completamente perdido.

La vista provocó que Viktor quisiera apartar su mirada, avergonzado. Aquello era un recuerdo tangible de lo débil que era. De que, a pesar de haberse jurado terminar con esto de una vez por todas, corrió hacia Yuuri inmediatamente cuando este lo llamó. Y ahora aquí estaba, viéndose como un completo desastre y todo lo que no se suponía que fuera. Y lo peor de todo, era que ni siquiera se arrepentía de ello.

Cuando se hizo para atrás, Yuuri soltó un pequeño gimoteo, sus dedos aferrándose a Viktor mientras este se alejaba. Sus ojos estaban oscuros y llenos de deseo, sus mejillas sonrojadas, puntos rojizos en la parte superior de sus pómulos.

—Tú… ¿te quieres ir? —dijo Yuuri y su voz se quebró ligeramente al decir esas palabras. Se veía inseguro de nuevo, pero sus dedos aún se encontraban formando moretones en la piel de Viktor y su respiración salía pesadamente. Además, se encontraba mirando a Viktor directamente. No como la última vez cuando conscientemente había mantenido al ruso lejos de su vista, cuando Viktor podía haber sido cualquier otro. Esta vez, sus ojos se encontraban fijos en Viktor y solo en él. Yuuri era un hermoso desastre, y Viktor no sería capaz de marcharse aun si quisiera.

—No —exhaló Viktor. Y luego volvió hablar porque había algo importante que tenía que decir antes de que se perdiera en los labios de Yuuri una vez más—. Pero el hotel estaba copado y Yakov tuvo que quedarse conmigo forzosamente. No podemos volver a mi habitación.

Necesitaban moverse a algún otro lado, necesitaban avanzar esta situación porque estaba desesperado y sabía que Yuuri también lo estaba, y no tenía sentido continuar esperando por más tiempo. Al aceptar esto, ya se había condenado a sí mismo. Y ahora que el daño ya había sido hecho desde hace mucho tiempo, era seguro que continuaría cometiendo los mismos errores. No había vuelta atrás de esto, de Yuuri. Pero lo cierto era que nunca la había habido.

—Oh. Ah, la mía también. Digo, ocupada también —tartamudeó Yuuri. Viktor frunció el ceño ligeramente, disgustado ante el repentino obstáculo en sus planes.

Antes de que Viktor pudiera decir nada más, Yuuri giró su cabeza, luciendo repentinamente avergonzado. Realizó un dudoso intento por bajarse de la encimara en donde se hallaba sentado, manteniendo sus ojos esquivos, y Viktor lo detuvo con su brazo antes de que pudiera detenerse a sí mismo. No quería que Yuuri se fuera ni que volviera a dejar de mirarlo. Ya pesar de que la noche no estuviera saliendo como planeaba, aquello no significaba que esto tuviera que terminar pronto.

—Hay otras cosas…que podemos hacer. Si tú quieres —le dijo, vacilando ligeramente. Las dos veces que habían dormido juntos Yuuri había demandado una única cosa, así que Viktor no estaba seguro de que el nipón fuera a contentarse con nada menos. Sin embargo, sus temores probaron se infundados porque Yuuri dejó salir un “sí” incluso antes de que Viktor hubiera terminado la oración.

El afán en sus palabras sorprendió a Viktor por un segundo, pero aun así vaciló al inclinarse de nuevo, queriendo estar completamente seguro. Instantáneamente, Yuuri se inclinó hacia arriba y reinició el beso, haciéndose para atrás y permitiendo que Viktor lo presionara contra el espejo detrás de él, al tiempo que enredaba una de sus manos en el cabello del ruso para acércalo mucho mas.

Deslizando su mano hacia abajo, los dedos de Viktor se posaron sobre el cierre del pantalón de Yuuri y se alejaron de nuevo, bebiendo de la forma en que Yuuri se aferró a él mientras estos se alejaban.

— ¿Está bien esto? —le preguntó y Yuuri asintió, tragando pesadamente para luego jadear y estremecerse ligeramente cuando Viktor desató sus pantalones y bajó su mano para tomar su erección. Deseando saborear a Yuuri una vez más, Viktor se inclinó para besarlo, escuchando como el nipón gemía ante la sensación. Yuuri siempre había sido realmente sensible ante su toque y a Viktor le encantaba. Le encantaba despedazarlo parte por parte y permitir que Yuuri hiciera lo mismo con él.

En respuesta, Yuuri bajó sus manos hacia los pantalones de Viktor y los abrió, deslizando luego su mano para tomar la polla del ruso. Su mano tembló ligeramente al hacerlo, pero pronto sus movimientos se volvieron más estables y seguros, acompañados de pequeños jadeos y gemidos ante el toque del mismo Viktor que enviaba estremecimientos de placer por su cuerpo. Involuntariamente, las piernas de Yuuri se apretaron alrededor la espalda del ruso, acercándolo más hacia él al presionar con sus talones.

Alejando su rostro ligeramente, Viktor volvió a mirar a Yuuri. Deseando ver la forma en que los ojos del nipón se fijaban sobre él. El rostro de Yuuri era tan honesto, una cruda emoción escrita en sus facciones y su boca estaba roja por los besos, jadeando ligeramente a la vez que veía a Viktor a los ojos. En el hielo, Yuuri era frío y perfectamente intocable. Aquí era exactamente lo opuesto. Y aunque era diferente, seguía siendo hermoso.

—Eres tan hermoso —susurró Viktor, sus pensamientos siendo demasiado intensos como para contenerlos en su mente—. Hermoso cuando patinas, hermoso de este modo. Yo…

Su voz se apagó, siendo incapaz de encontrar las palabras para expresar exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo. Había tantas emociones complejas creciendo dentro de él al mismo tiempo mientras observaba a Yuuri, tanto buenas como malas, y nada de lo que pudiera decir sería suficiente para expresarlas todas.

El rojo en los pómulos de Yuuri se oscureció ante esas palabras y tiró de Viktor para besarlo de nuevo, girando su muñeca al mismo tiempo y causando que otra ola de placer atravesara el cuerpo de este, un gemido saliendo de los labios del ruso sin que pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo. Viktor le regresó el favor y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ambos se encontraran jadeando en la boca del otro, sus presentes presionadas mientras se robaban besos entre jadeos.

Yuuri finalmente se vino con un jadeo, sus uñas clavadas en la espalda de Viktor y su cuerpo sufriendo espasmos mientras el ruso lo ayudaba a pasar por su orgasmo. Permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos, respirando pesadamente y con sus ojos vidriosos mientras volvía a poner sus pies en la tierra. Pero finalmente volvió a mover su mano y no pasó mucho antes de que Viktor también siguiera sus pasos. Estremeciéndose dentro del agarre de Yuuri y poniendo una de sus manos sobre el espejo detrás para sostenerse al sentir sus piernas debilitándose.

Permanecieron allí por un tiempo, sus respiraciones calmándose mientras se mantenían unidos y se recuperaban de su orgasmo. Pero eventualmente Yuuri se movió, desenredando sus piernas de la espalda de Viktor mientras susurraba en silencio.

—Tenemos que irnos —le dijo Yuuri, y Viktor levantó su cabeza rápidamente al ver como la realidad hacia su repentina y no deseada aparición. Sacándolos de la burbuja en la que habían estado encerrados.

—Necesitamos regresar al banquete —añadió Yuuri, su voz sonando ligeramente ronca—. Nos fuimos demasiado temprano. Las personas realmente van a empezar a notar nuestra ausencia si nos quedamos más tiempo.

A pesar de no querer marcharse, Viktor tenía que reconocer que Yuuri tenía razón. Si Yakov aún no había notado su ausencia, estaba seguro que lo haría si se quedaba más tiempo.

Viktor se alejó, dándole espacio a Yuuri para que se bajara de la encimera y observando como este se tambaleaba ligeramente sobre sus pies antes de darse vuelta para limpiar el líquido en su mano. Yuuri tomó un par de toallas de papel para limpiarse así mismo y Viktor siguió sus movimientos, tratando de lucir lo suficientemente presentable para volver al banquete.

Yuuri se volteó para marcharse tan pronto hubo terminado, y Viktor sintió como su corazón de encogía en su pecho ante la vista. Ver a Yuuri alejándose era algo muy familiar para él. Debería estar acostumbrado a ello. Después de todo, había venido sabiendo que eso pasaría. Pero eso no le impidió sentir un ligero dolor en su pecho al ver la figura de Yuuri retirándose.

Viktor trató de alcanzarlo instintivamente, pasando sus dedos por el hombro de Yuuri antes de congelarse al ver cómo el nipón se giraba y lo miraba con curiosidad.

—Tu…ah…—Viktor peleó con sus palabras, tratando de pensar en una buena excusa para no tener que admitir la verdad.

—Tu cabello —dejó caer finalmente, señalando hacia el lugar en donde el cabello de Yuuri se  hallaba levantado en picos como consecuencia de los dedos de Viktor pasándose a través de este no hace mucho. Aquello no era excusa para tocar a Yuuri de nuevo. Realmente no lo era.

Levantando su mano suavemente, Viktor la acercó hacia Yuuri, sintiéndose complacido al notar que Yuuri no se apartaba. Simplemente permaneció quieto mientras Viktor pasaba su mano a través de sus oscuros cabellos, alisándolos gentilmente. Un brillante sonrojo cruzó por las mejillas de Yuuri ante el toque de Viktor, sonrojo que subió por el puente de su nariz y llegó hasta sus orejas e incluso comenzaba a bajar por su cuello. Yuuri se movió un poco ante el toque, un movimiento involuntario de su cabeza que causó que esta se apoyara contra el toque del ruso. Provocando que la mano de Viktor se congelara por la sorpresa.

—Tu…ah…—balbuceó Yuuri, el sonrojo permaneciendo aún brillante en su rostro a la vez que apartaba la mirada—. Probablemente deberías esperar unos cuantos minutos antes de seguirme de regreso.  De ese modo las personas no se darán cuenta.

Las palabras se sintieron como una cubeta de agua fría siendo lanzada sobre su cabeza y dejó caer su mano rápidamente, tratando de poner una expresión imperturbable antes de que las emociones que habían golpeado su pecho con fuerza fueran notorias.

—Claro, por supuesto —dijo, tratando de mantener su voz calma—. Nadie puede enterarse.

Ya debió esperárselo. Después todo, Viktor sabía que ante el ojo público Yuuri aun lo odiaba de la misma forma que siempre y que todavía eran rivales. El complicado asunto que ahora existía entre ellos no cambiaría eso, tal como no cambiaba el odio que Yuuri sentía por él y que había dejado perfectamente claro durante su primera noche juntos. Así que la nueva condición no era ninguna sorpresa.

Repentinamente, el nerviosismo que Yuuri había sentido cuando había visto a aquel miembro de la  ISU observándolos tenía sentido. La culpa, el deseo de marcharse del salón tan pronto como fuera posible. Aún deseaba a Viktor, eso era cierto. Pero se avergonzaba de ser visto con él en público. Nadie podía saber lo que pasaba entre ellos, nadie podía saber ni siquiera que estuvieran en términos de ser medianamente amigos. Habían muchas razones para que dos patinadores salieran juntos del banquete por un tiempo, pero Yuuri estaba asustado de que se supiera que exista el mas mínimo contacto entre ellos.

Ante el público, ellos dos eran enemigos y nada más. Y parecía que Yuuri quería mantenerlo de esa forma.

La esperanza de que un día pudieran ser amigos, incluso sino podía tener nada más, se desvanecía cada vez más y más a medida que observaba a Yuuri, el cual se hallaba cambiando su peso de un pie a otro y evitando la mirada del ruso una vez más. En público, Yuuri quería que fueran rivales. En privado, el nipón quería que fueran…lo que sea que fueran. Un sucio secreto que pudiera ser encerrado donde nadie pudiera encontrarlo.

Antes de que Viktor pudiera hablar de nuevo, Yuuri se dio vuelta para marcharse. Dirigiéndose hacia las puertas. Y Viktor no pudo evitar llamarlo una última vez.

—Yuuri —lo llamó sin poder contenerse y el nipón se giró a verlo, sorprendido. Viktor estiró su mano, hablando antes de que pudiera poner sus pensamientos en orden.

—Dame tu teléfono —dijo. Y Yuuri metió una mano en su bolsillo para sacarlo, lo desbloqueó y se lo pasó. Su ceño frunciéndose al tiempo que una expresión confundida pasaba por su rostro.

— ¿Para qué? —le preguntó el nipón mientras Viktor presionaba la pantalla rápidamente, añadiendo su propio número a los contactos antes de cerrarlo y devolvérselo.

—Guardé mi número en tu teléfono —dijo Viktor, observando como el rostro de Yuuri se tornaba cada vez más sorprendido por sus palabras. Solo en que caso de…bueno, en caso de que llegues a necesitarme.

Solo en caso. Solo en caso de que Yuuri cambie su opinión, solo en caso de que alguna vez quisiera aceptar la propuesta de amistad que Viktor había puesto sobre la mesa hace mucho tiempo. Solo en caso de que quisiera más que simples y rápidos acostones a puertas cerradas. Solo en caso de que alguna vez Yuuri lo necesitara. Solo en caso.

Por ahora, Viktor jugaría bajo las reglas que Yuuri había impuesto. Aceptaría que lo que había entre ellos era esto y nada más. No se permitiría anhelar nada más. Pero ahora Yuuri tenía su número, tal como tenía su corazón. Y si alguna vez Yuuri cambiaba de opinión, entonces Viktor estaría allí. Esperándolo.

—Gracias —respondió Yuuri con suavidad, para luego girarse e irse de la habitación. Viktor no lo detuvo esta vez. Solo observó como Yuuri le quitaba el pestillo a la puerta y se marchaba, dejando que esta se cierre detrás de él.

Cerrando sus ojos, Viktor dejó salir un suspiro, sintiendo como el aire escapaba de su pecho de un solo golpe y como sus hombros caían ante esa acción. Se pasó una mano por el rostro y se giró, encontrándose con su propio reflejo devolviéndole la mirada.

Su cabello aún estaba ligeramente despeinado, su corbata estaba torcida y tenía un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Estaba muy lejos de ser el encantador y calmado Viktor Nikiforov que todos querían ver, así que trató de poner una sonrisa en su rostro para prepararse para volver al banquete. Pero no era capaz de conseguirlo.

—Eres un idiota —le dijo a su reflejo, y este no le protestó. Era un idiota por estar de acuerdo con todo esto. Era un idiota por amar a Yuuri, en primer lugar. Un idiota por volver una y otra vez a pesar de que sabía que todo terminaría mal. Pero lo había hecho de todos modos.

Continuaría haciéndolo. Ahora lo sabía. Se había probado a sí mismo que continuaría haciéndolo y que no había razón para pretender que no sería así. Continuaría volviendo cuando Yuuri se lo pidiera, continuaría jugando aquel juego porque lo deseaba demasiado. E incluso una pequeña probadita de esto era suficiente para alimentar la adicción que lo mantenía enganchado. Continuaría jugando aquel juego con las reglas que Yuuri había impuesto hasta que...bueno.

Hasta que Yuuri no quisiera jugar más.

 

* * *

 

  
Después de finalmente abandonar el baño, Viktor se deslizó de vuelta al salón de banquete de forma silenciosa. Notando como la fiesta continuaba en pleno apogeo y esperando que nadie se hubiera percatado de su ausencia. Yakov probablemente lo debió haber cubierto si así era. Pero si Yakov había tenido que cubrirlo, eso significaba que…

—Veo que la experiencia no te ha enseñado nada —dijo una voz brusca detrás de él. Viktor se giró para encontrarse con su entrenador parado allí, luciendo imperturbable.

Se tensó de forma instintiva, cuadrando sus hombros y preparándose para pelear, pero Yakov simplemente lo miró con una expresión cansada.

—Ni siquiera te molestes en tratar de explicarte, Vitya.  No necesito escucharlo. Y no voy a repetir mis palabras porque ya antes te dije que te mantuvieras alejado de él, pero al parecer ignorarme te hace muy feliz.

Yakov no lucía enojado, pero tampoco se veía para nada feliz.

—Si quieres renunciar a tu dignidad para convertirte en el juguete barato de Yuuri Katsuki, entonces no puedo detenerte. Pero recuerda que no quiere nada más que destruirte. Y cada vez que vuelves a él, no haces más que recargar sus municiones.

Yakov suspiró y sus ojos se suavizaron a la vez que le hacía señas a Viktor para que caminara hacia adelante.

—Vamos, hay algunas personas que necesitas conocer. Me las arreglé para conseguirte un nuevo contrato de patrocinio durante el tiempo que estuviste…ocupado. Pero quieren hablar contigo primero antes de firmar.

Viktor lo siguió, tomó una respiración profunda y trató de reunir la mayor cantidad de falsa alegría que pudo. Haberse salvado del regaño era una bendición, pero no estaba de humor para ser amigable con los patrocinadores sin importar lo mucho que necesitara hacerlo. Era algo en lo que era bueno, algo que venía a él fácilmente. Ser alegre, encantador y todo lo que las personas esperaban de él. Pero no siempre quería ser esa persona, y esta era definitivamente una de esas veces.

—Trata de olvidarte de él, Vitya —le dijo Yakov mientras posaba su mano en uno de sus brazos y se hacían camino a través de la multitud—. La siguiente competencia no está lejos y tienes una medalla que ganar.

 

* * *

 

  **Los 10 Mejores Momentos en la rivalidad Nikiforov/Katsuki **

_Publicado el 9 de Abril a las 11:51 a.m._

_Brandon McKay_

_BuzzFeed Staff_

  1. Cuando Katsuki finalmente derrotó a Nikiforov



[IMAGEN]

Todo fan del patinaje artístico recuerda este histórico momento. Cuando después de años de intentar y fallar una y otra vez, Katsuki finalmente le ganó el oro a Nikiforov durante las Olimpiadas de invierno. Dejando a los fans brincando de alegría o gritando por la frustración. Pero sin importar de qué lado estés, nadie puede negar que este fue el momento que catapultó la rivalidad de estos patinadores. Pasando de ser entretenida, a legendaria.

 

  1. El programa libre del regreso de Nikiforov



[IMAGEN]

Luego de perder contra Katsuki por primera vez durante las olimpiadas y el consecutivo Campeonato Mundial, todos esperaban que Nikiforov o se decidiera retirarse o hiciera un tremendo regreso. ¡Y vaya que no nos decepcionó! Con un programa libre que dejó a muchos fans llorando, su puntuación siendo solo unos números más baja que la de su record mundial, y regresando a Katsuki de vuelta a su familiar lugar más abajo en el podio. Probando una vez más que no debes meterte con una Leyenda Viviente.

 

  1. El podio Olímpico



[IMAGEN]

Todo el mundo conoce este momento. Ese par de segundos en el podio Olímpico que tuvo a todos los fans alrededor del mundo lamentándose tanto por el ruido del público en las olimpiadas, como del equipo de grabación de las cámaras, porque nadie ha sido capaz de descifrar con exactitud qué es lo que fue dicho. Pero todos conocen ese momento. Cuando Katsuki se giró para mirar a Nikiforov en el podio olímpico e hizo un comentario que provocó que Nikiforov lo viera en shock. Y que consiguió que su tercer competidor, Christophe Giacometti, se riera en el fondo. Puede que nunca sepamos con exactitud qué fue lo que se dijo. Pero ya que el odio de Katsuki por Nikiforov es legendario, muchas personas han hecho unas muy buenas – y entretenidas – suposiciones (Alerta de Spoiler: No son bonitas)

 

  1. “La mirada”



[IMAGE]

El momento que lo inicio todo. Cuando un adorable Katsuki de 16 años pasó de lucir unos ojos amplios y una apariencia angelical, a verse completamente furioso al estar parado junto a Nikiforov en el podio por primera vez. Llegando en tercer lugar y con Nikiforov en la cima, los fans notaron como Katsuki le daba a Nikiforov la mirada más matadora de la vida y a Nikiforov mirándolo también. Puede que haya sido años antes de que Katsuki hubiese alcanzado su meta y  le ganara la medalla a Nikiforov, asegurando así que su rivalidad tuviera un lugar en los libros de historia. Pero este es el momento en el que todos los fans están de acuerdo que fue donde la rivalidad empezó.

 

5 “No “si”, Cuando”

[IMAGEN]

Tanto Katsuki como Nikiforov son notoriamente esquivos cuando se trata de hablar del otro durante las entrevistas. Evitando las preguntas con una sonrisa (Nikiforov) o simplemente rehusándose a responder (Katsuki). Pero una cosa que Katsuki nunca mantuvo escondida fue su meta de finalmente ganarle el oro a Nikiforov. Solo un año después de aquella afamada y matadora mirada, además del comienzo de la rivalidad ante el ojo público, un valiente reportero le preguntó a Katsuki si planeaba destronar  a Nikiforov como campeón mundial del patinaje artístico. Cuando Katsuki confirmó que así era, el reportero empezó a preguntar “Si lo logras…”, solo para ser cortado por un determinado Katsuki quien dijo: “No “si”, cuando.” Y todo lo que podemos decir es: _damn_ Katsuki.

 

  1. Cuando Katuski perdió por un punto.



[IMAGEN]

Aquel fatídico campeonato mundial hace casi dos años en donde Katsuki arrasó en su programa, pero aun así quedó detrás de Viktor por solo un punto. Por la mirada en su rostro, es obvio que estaba completamente destrozado al igual que sus fans más leales. Pero la siguiente temporada se encontró ganando su primer campeonato mundial con Nikiforov quedando fuera de temporada por una lesión, y claramente aquello no lo convenció de renunciar como muchas personas creyeron.

 

  1. La confianza de Katuski acerca del regreso de Nikiforov.



[IMAGEN]

Hablando de la lesión de Nikiforov, durante la temporada que estuvo fuera la especulación de si regresaría o no era enorme. El rumor más prominente era que la lesión era tan severa que dejaría al patinador de 23 años fuera del hielo para siempre. Pero la única persona que nunca creyó que esos rumores fueran reales fue justamente la menos esperada. Cuando se le preguntó lo que pensaba acerca del retiro de Nikiforov, Katsuki calló al ofensivo reportero al decirle: “Espero enfrentarme a Nikiforov en el hielo durante la próxima temporada”. Puede que Katuski odie a Nikiforov con todo su corazón, pero es claro que al menos existe un cierto nivel de respeto entre ellos. Eso o Katsuki simplemente se rehusaba a dejar que Nikiforov se marchara antes de poder destruirlo en competencia.

 

  1. El programa libre de Nikiforov que rompió el record mundial.



[IMAGE]

Al regresar después de haber estado fuera toda una temporada, la mayoría de las personas esperaba que la presentación Nikiforov fuera bastante normalita a haber estado tanto tiempo fuera del hielo. Pero Nikiforov no solamente hizo el regreso más espectacular en la historia, sino que también rompió el record mundial que él mismo había hecho anteriormente, subiendo la barra imposiblemente alto para cualquiera que se atreviera a desafiar su legado.

Sin embargo, lo que fue más interesante es la reacción de Katsuki. O la falta de ella para ser más precisos. Nunca se quedó para observar la presentación de Viktor, simplemente se marchó del área antes de que terminara. Puede que no se agraden entre sí, pero seguro que eso debió doler para Nikiforov. Trabajas toda una temporada para estar en condiciones de competir otra vez, rompes tu propio record para establecer un nuevo estándar en el patinaje, ¿Y tu rival ni siquiera se molesta en mirar? Ouch.

 

  1. El choque



[IMAGEN]

Seguro, no es exactamente algo bueno. Pero simplemente no podemos NO mencionar infame choque que dejó a Nikiforov con un espectacular paquete de moretones y a Katsuki con una lesión en la cabeza que arruinaría su presentación final y hundiría su puntaje hasta lo más bajo de la tabla. Algunos fans dijeron que había sido una movida sucia por parte de Nikiforov, pero ningún tipo de acusaciones oficiales fueron hechas. Y por la aterrorizada reacción que tuvo Nikiforov cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido, parece que “una jugada sucia” era  lo último que tenía en mente.

 

  1. El asentimiento de cabeza en el podio.



[IMAGEN]

Un pequeño momento captado en cámara durante el Grand Prix Final de la última temporada. Pequeño, pero notorio. Incluso parece muy pequeño para esté en una lista como esta, pero me pareció importante mencionarlo de todos modos. Y aunque Katsuki no lucía feliz por haber quedado de segundo en el podio, algunos fans notaron como brindaba un asentimiento de felicitaciones y reconocimiento ante la victoria del otro patinador, causando que Nikiforov le devolviera la sonrisa. Luego de años de miradas matadoras y puro odio, aquel momento había sido casi… dulce. Puede que estén lejos de ser amigos, pero parece que el intenso odio finalmente se estaba desvaneciendo para dar lugar a un creciente respeto mutuo.

Manténganse sintonizados para la transmisión del NBC del Campeonato Europeo en donde Viktor Nikiforov estará compitiendo en la división de patinaje en solitario masculino.

 

**Más Artículos:**

**21 Productos Para el Cabello que Cambiaron la Vida de Nuestros Lectores.**  

**Mejores Amigos Escogen Tatuajes Sorpresa Para El Otro y Hacen un Gran Trabajo.**

**35 Razones Por Las Que El Twitter Escocés Es El Lugar Más Salvaje De Internet.**

 

* * *

 

  
Durante el Campeonato Europeo, Viktor se llevó el oro y Chris la plata. Luego de que las celebraciones oficiales terminaran, ambos decidieron salir a celebrar junto con un grupo de otros patinadores de divisiones varias. El bar en el que terminaron era ruidoso y estaba atiborrado. Y a medida que la noche avanzaba y el alcohol fluía mas libremente, los patinadores empezaron a levantarse de la mesa hasta que finalmente solo quedaron Viktor y Chris.

—Me siento viejo —comentó Chris, y Viktor bufó en su bebida, observando como su amigo miraba a dos patinadores que estaban coqueteando entre ellos al otro lado del bar mientras que otro de ellos estaba en otro lado con el que parecía ser un cliente regular del bar. Ambos viéndose muy ocupados.

—Tienes veinticuatro Chris, no eres exactamente un anciano —señaló Viktor—. Además, ¿realmente quieres estar involucrado en _eso_? —Dijo mientras señalaba con la cabeza a uno de los patinadores que prácticamente se había movido para estar sentado sobre el otro, el alcohol y la atmosfera dándoles la falsa confianza para continuar.

—Creo que tu novio no estará muy feliz con eso —añadió, y Chris soltó una carcajada.

—Tienes razón —le aceptó—. Lo amo demasiado como para hacer eso. Y de todos modos, con lo que obtengo cada vez que voy a casa, difícilmente necesito ir en búsqueda de la compañía de alguien más.

Su amigo movió sus cejas de forma sugestiva junto con sus palabras y Viktor rodó sus ojos, tomando otro trago de su bebida para esconder su sonrisa. No importaba cuantas bromas hiciera Chris, Viktor sabía exactamente cuan enamorado estaba el otro y estaba feliz por él. Chris podía coquetear descaradamente en público, pero cuando entregaba su corazón lo hacía por completo. Y luego de conocer a su novio hace unos cuantos meses, Viktor había llegado a la conclusión de que Chris había hecho una muy buena elección.

—Tú, por otro lado… —empezó a decir Chris y Viktor se tensó, no gustándole para nada la implicación en el tono de su amigo—. Tú mi amigo, necesitas un revolcón.

—No, no lo necesito — respondió Viktor, tratando de ignorar sus palabras y esperando que pasaran a otro tema lo más rápido posible.

—Sí, sí lo necesitas —insistió Chris, inclinándose sobre la mesa y golpeando el pecho de Viktor con un dedo. Ambos llevaban bebiendo ya por un tiempo, y el alcohol hacía que Chris se tambaleara un poco. Pero sus ojos se encontraban completamente alerta—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste sexo, Viktor?

—Hace mas o menos un mes —dijo Viktor encogiéndose de hombros, tratando de mantener el asunto lo más casual posible. Chris resopló una carcajada y se enderezó en la silla, observando a Viktor de forma incrédula.

—Permíteme reformular la pregunta —le dijo, levantando una de sus cejas mientras observaba a Viktor directamente—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste sexo con alguien que no fuera Yuuri Katsuki?

— ¿Y eso que importa? —espetó Viktor en respuesta porque no había forma de que fuera a decirle la verdad a su amigo. Casi tres años era un largo tiempo después de todo.

No era que estuviera en contra de los acostones casuales ni nada. Él mismo los había tenido cuando era más joven y relajado, y además existía un mutuo acuerdo por ambas partes de que aquello era por simple diversión. Aún mantenía contacto con la mayoría de ellos y era algo de lo que difícilmente se avergonzaba.

Era solo que cuando Yuuri había llegado a su vida, todo lo demás pareció desaparecer. Viktor había estado fascinado con Yuuri por años. Pero luego, una noche había observado a Yuuri patinando su vieja rutina y había caído duro y rápido. Y después de eso, nadie más parecía estar al nivel. Simplemente no tenía interés en nadie más y así había sido por años.

—Sí que _importa_ —dijo Chris, colocando un pesado énfasis en la última palabra—. Importa porque tener sexo por odio una vez al año no es bueno para el alma, y tú realmente necesitas tener un poco de acción con alguien que no te diga que te odia justo después meterle tu pene. Honestamente Viktor, por más que me duela admitirlo, estás muy lejos de ser feo y además eres injustamente talentoso. Hay al menos diez personas en esta habitación, posiblemente más, a quienes veo listos para saltar sobre ti en la primera oportunidad. Ve a divertirte y relájate por un rato.

—No estoy de humor, Chris —suspiró Viktor, esperando que su amigo simplemente dejara el tema, pero sabiendo que no lo haría —. ¿Por qué te importa de todos modos?

—Porque estás lloriqueando por un único tipo, quien probablemente ahora mismo esté bajo las sabanas y disfrutando de una buena diversión a la antigua, debo añadir. Y necesitas superarlo de una vez  —replicó Chris con una voz firme—. Sabes que no es una relación de verdad, Viktor. Entonces ¿Por qué lo tomas como si lo fuera? No tienes ningún compromiso con él y ni él contigo. Viene a ti por diversión casual una vez al año y solo eso. Y lo sabes. No importa que tan desesperadamente estés buscando más. Tal vez el tener un poco de diversión para variar te ayudará a sentirte mejor, en lugar estar tan patéticamente clavado como lo estás ahora.

—Mira, solo deja el tema, Chris ¿ok? —le dijo Viktor, y Chris levantó sus manos en un gesto de rendición.

—Ok, ok, está bien. Eres un romántico Viktor y eso lo entiendo. Pero ¿honestamente crees que él también está esperando por ti?

—Por supuesto que no —suspiró Viktor, y aquellas palabras dolieron porque eran ciertas. Yuuri venía a él una vez al año y se iba casi enseguida. Estaba en busca de algo casual y sencillo durante las competencias, y eso era exactamente lo que podía obtener de Viktor.

Pero Yuuri vivía a un océano de distancia durante lo que restaba del año, y Viktor ya no era una opción sencilla. Yuuri encontraría compañeros en otras personas porque Chris tenía razón, ellos dos nunca estaban juntos y nunca lo estarían. Yuuri no era suyo y por lo tanto no había nada que pudiera reclamar, nada que atara a Yuuri a él y solo a él, sin importar lo mucho que deseaba que así fuera.

—Yo solo…No quiero… —hizo una vago gesto al bar a su alrededor, esperando que su punto fuera claro porque no estaba seguro de poder verbalizar el sentimiento. El hecho de que no tenía interés en nadie más porque la idea de conseguir placer rápido en un cuerpo anónimo estaba lejos de ser lo que deseaba ahora.

—No quieres sexo casual —terminó Chris por él—. Quieres más. Quieres alguien a quien amar y que ese alguien también te ame a _ti._

Viktor apartó la mirada, no deseando mirar a Chris a los ojos porque sabía que era cierto. Pero era cierto únicamente con respecto a una persona. No quería simplemente a cualquiera. Quería a Yuuri, desde hace mucho tiempo ya solo era Yuuri.

—Mira, Viktor —dijo Chris. Se pasó una mano por el rostro y volteó la mirada por un segundo antes de regresarlo a Viktor, sus facciones serias—. Sé que las cosas nunca salieron bien para ti en el pasado. Sé cómo las personas no veían más allá de tus medallas, como no podían lidiar con el hecho de que te hubieras entregado por completo al hielo. Pero eso no significa que nunca lo harán.

Viktor le regresó la mirada y Chris continuó. Su era voz suave y baja, pero audible aún en medio del ruidoso bar.

—Te sientes solo. Es por eso que haces esto, ¿te das cuenta verdad? Has entregado tu vida entera a nada más que al patinaje y ahora quieres más. Y como no funcionó antes y viste algo de en Yuuri, ahora estas aceptando mucho menos de lo que mereces porque crees que eso será lo único que serás capaz de obtener.

—¡No me siento solo! —protestó Viktor, pero Chris simplemente levantó una ceja, mirándolo escépticamente.

La parte que más le molestaba de todo esto, era que Chris tenía razón en cierto modo. Le había vendido su alma al hielo cuando era solo un niño y nunca se había arrepentido de ello. El patinaje era su vida, la única cosa que realmente le importaba. Sus relaciones habían venido y se habían deteriorado por ello, pero el patinaje era la única cosa en su vida en la que realmente podía confiar. Y siempre había sido suficiente para él, hasta ahora.

 —No me siento solo —repitió, dándole a Chris una dura mirada—. Y no quiero seguir hablando de esto.

—Está bien —dijo Chris. Y Viktor pudo notar como la seriedad se drenaba de su rostro y como su cuerpo se relajaba de nuevo—. Pero esto no ha terminado. Y si alguna vez necesitas hablar…

Dejó sus palabras colgando en el aire y Viktor le sonrió, tratando de aligerar la atmosfera de nuevo. Se suponía que debían estarse divirtiendo después de todo.

—Aprecio tu preocupación —le dijo a Chris, y luego señaló al vaso casi vacío—. ¿Tiempo de otra ronda?

—Yo invito.

Chris sacó su billetera y se levantó, observó a la muchedumbre alrededor del bar como si estuviera planificando como pasar a través de ella y luego regresar con Viktor.

—Definitivamente necesitas otro trago, y yo también.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 viktornikiforov.png

**minatu**

Viktor Nikiforov en su atuendo del programa libre. Favor de no repostear! :D

_#Viktor Nikiforov #Patinaje  #se ve tan bien en su traje #mis sentimientos acerca de esto se pueden resumir en el meme de la rana rene ardiendo en llamas #art_

6,755 notas

 

Yuuri_Katsuki.gif

**chessala**

Yuuri Katsuki durante la ceremonia de premiación del GPF

_#Katsuki Yuuri #Patinaje artístico #La nueva Leyenda Viviente_

4,210 notes

 

¿Quién está listo para ver como Katsuki le patea el trasero a Nikiforov en el próximo campeonato mundial?

_#Katsuki Yuuri #Viktor Nikiforov #Estoy tan emocionado por esto_

Fuente: chainelements

1,142 notes

 

Viktor_Nikiforov.jpg

**nicaforov**

Viktor Nikiforov a través de los años.

_#Viktor Nikiforov #era un niño tan lindo #y ahora es tan caliente que me provoca la muerte_

3,893 notes

 

**¿Quién es tu favorito? -Viktor Nikiforov o Yuuri Katsuki**

En el fandom hay muchos debates acera de quien es mejor, Nikiforov o Katsuki, así que propongo que finalmente lo sometamos a votación para ver quién es el verdadero favorito del fandom.

¿Le das tu voto a Katuski? Con su aura oscura y misteriosa. Adorable fuera del hielo y caliente como el infierno sobre él. Increíblemente dulce con todos sus fans, pero siendo de todos modos un recluso en las redes sociales (Lo sé, es una tragedia para todos nosotros). Amado por millones (yo incluida) pero muy humilde a pesar de todo.

¿O prefieren votar por Nikiforov? Dios del sexo del patinaje sobre hielo, quien ha causado durante años que personas de todo género le lancen sus pantaletas a través del lugar (literalmente. Todos recordamos aquel incidente en el Show sobre Hielo). Total adicto a las redes sociales, un amante de los perros que derrite por completo nuestros corazones. Amado por todos los que llegan a hablarle (a menos que seas, tu sabes, Yuuri Katsuki). Comúnmente conocido como “Leyenda Viviente”.

Honestamente, me es difícil decidir. Pero vamos, todos sabemos que solo puede existir un ganador en la rivalidad Nikiforov/Katsuki, y no solo en su patinaje. Vota aquí y decide finalmente quien es el verdadero ganador en nuestros corazones

#Viktor Nikiforov #Yuuri Katsuki #Patinaje Artístico #Viktuuri

Fuente: woodentrain

2,305 notes

 

 

* * *

 

 

Durante la preparación para el próximo Campeonato Mundial, Viktor practicó muy duro y cada vez durante mas horas. En varias ocasiones, Yakov tuvo que botarlo de la pista cuando lo había encontrado a durmiendo en los camerinos con unos de sus patines aún sujeto a sus pies. Su entrenador le había advertido de los peligros del sobresfuerzo, pero Viktor mayormente había ignorado aquel consejo hasta el día en que había aterrizado mal durante su quad salchow, causando con ello derrapara a través del hielo y que un agudo dolor pasara a través de su pierna.

No estaba rota, ni siquiera torcida. Simplemente había aterrizado mal y su orgullo estaba incluso más dolido que su cuerpo. Yakov le ordenó salir del hielo con el ceño fruncido y envió al médico de la pista para que lo revisara. Luego de que la doctora lo declarara completamente sano, Viktor se dio vueltas por los lados de la pista y le dio a Georgi consejos sobre su programa mientras el hielo sobre su pierna empezaba a derretirse.

Luego de repasar sus programas un par de veces, Georgi patinó hasta la barrera y se apoyó a un lado, dirigiendo su mirada al lugar en las gradas en donde Viktor se hallaba sentado.

— ¿Alguna vez piensas acerca de tu retiro, Viktor? —le preguntó de forma inesperada y Viktor se sobresaltó por la sorpresa.

— ¿No? —respondió Viktor, preguntándose por qué había salido aquel particular tema en la conversación. Georgi señaló la rodilla de Viktor con su cabeza y este entendió.

—Yo lo hago a veces —añadió Georgi, mirando hacia la distancia en aquella dramática forma que tanto le gustaba—. Patinadores incluso más jóvenes que nosotros ya lo han hecho.

—Eso no significa que nosotros también tengamos que hacerlo —replicó Viktor, sintiéndose repentinamente un poco a la defensiva. Solo tenía veintiséis. Sí, era algo mayor para un patinador. Pero ni de cerca lo suficientemente viejo como para marcharse del hielo. Nunca había considerado como sería su vida luego de retirarse y no tenía sentido que empezara a hacerlo ahora, no cuando aquello aún estaba muy lejos.

—Tu cuerpo parece no estar de acuerdo —señaló Georgi. Viktor le lanzó una matadora mirada antes de bajar la vista hasta su lesión con irritación. Era una lesión menor, lo suficientemente grave para mantenerlo fuera del hielo durante un día nada más. Puede que fuera cierto que sus coyunturas le dolieran cada vez más con cada temporada que pasaba, que a veces le resultara doloroso caminar después de un día de práctica porque sus pies se hallaban agotados por el abuso físico. Que ahora se lesionaba con más facilidad que nunca antes. Pero aquello no significaba nada. Aun podía realizar un quad flip tan fácilmente como respirar, aún podía ganar oro tras oro incluso si sus rodillas continuaban doliendo mucho después de que dejara el hielo.

—Tendrás que retirarte en algún momento —continuó Georgi, siendo aparentemente inconsciente de la irritación de Viktor—. Ambos lo haremos. ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Continuar patinando hasta que tu cuerpo se destruya en el hielo?

—No hay necesidad de ser tan dramático, Georgi —dijo otra voz a sus espaldas y Viktor se giró, encontrándose con que Mila había patinado hasta detenerse en la barrera y una maliciosa sonrisa cruzaba su rostro. Ella siempre había tenido el talento para llegar en el momento justo para molestar a otros patinadores, y era un talento del cual abusaba sin compasión.

—Y por supuesto que Viktor no se va a retirar aún. Todos sabemos que tiene alguien especial esperando por él durante las competencias.

Viktor le lanzó una mirada de advertencia pero ella solo se rio, tratando el tema con ligereza.

—Vamos Viktor, anímate. Solo fue una broma. Después de todo, no es como si te hubieras acostado con él de nuevo.

Viktor detuvo el destello de culpa que apareció en su rostro y lo trasformó en una expresión de frialdad distante, pero aparentemente no lo hizo a tiempo.  

—¡Lo hiciste! —jadeó Mila, viéndose en parte emocionada y horrorizada—. Yakov va a _matarte._

—Yakov ya lo sabe —señaló Viktor y Georgi suspiró, recargó una mano sobre su corazón y observó a Viktor con tristeza.

—No deberías entregarle tu corazón a alguien que nunca corresponderá tu amor —proclamó este mientras Mila lo observaba por el rabillo del ojo, tratando obviamente de no reírse—. Deberías estar buscando el verdadero amor. Por ejemplo, Anya  y yo…

Mila hizo un sonido de arcadas y Georgi se giró para verla, luciendo ofendido. Ella le sonrió burlonamente y luego se giró de regreso a  Viktor, sus ojos amplios.

—No puedo creer que te acostaras con él otra vez —exclamó la muchacha y Viktor le hizo un gesto para que bajara la voz. En una pista tan pequeña todos sabían todo acerca de todos, pero eso no significaba que quería que cualquier otro viniera y se uniera a la conversación. Al notar su expresión, Mila bajó su voz ligeramente.

—Yakov te dijo que se acostaba contigo para poder ganar y lo volviste a hacer de todas formas —siseó ella, aunque su voz aun sonaba bastante fuerte con el eco de la pista— ¡Y también perdiste el Grand Prix Final contra él!

Ya que se había acostado con Yuuri después de perder y no antes, su punto estaba lejos de ser válido, pero Viktor no iba a decir eso en voz alta. Mientras menos supieran sus compañeros de pista acerca de su vida personal,  mejor. Mucho más con lo rápido que se esparcían los rumores.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo Yakov? —preguntó Georgi, metiéndose en la conversación y causando con ello que Viktor suspirara, deseando detener esto lo más rápido posible. Su rodilla había empezado a doler de nuevo y no tenía deseos de hablar del asunto ahora, ni nunca.

—Lo que yo haga no te concierne —escogió decir mientras los miraba a ambos directamente —. Ni tampoco a ti.

La ligera amargura en su tono debió ser notoria porque ambos se vieron ligeramente culpables.

—Wow, esto realmente te afecta bastante ¿verdad? —le preguntó Mila, pero su voz era mucho más suave que antes—. El que te esté utilizando.

La muchacha suspiró y sacudió su cabeza, viéndolo con lastima.

—¿Quién lo hubiera creído? Viktor Nikiforov enamorado de un playboy.

Viktor estuvo a punto de protestar diciendo que Yuuri no era un playboy y que tampoco estaba siendo utilizado, al menos no en la forma que ellos pensaban, pero fueron interrumpidos por una áspera voz que venía del otro lado de la pista diciendo: _¡Oigan!_

Otro patinador venía deslizándose y se detuvo frente a ellos, su rubio cabello meciéndose sobre su rostro mientras lo hacía.

—Yakov está enojado contigo, idiota —le reclamó a Georgi con el ceño fruncido—. Y me envió de mensajero para decirte que lleves tu inútil trasero devuelta a la práctica, y para decirte a _ti_ … —el muchacho se giró hacia Viktor quien le dio una sonrisa a pesar de la matadora mirada que estaba dirigida a él—, …que dejes de distraer a los patinadores que sí están en condiciones de patinar hoy.

—Tan encantador como siempre, Yuri —rio Mila, levantando su mano para sacudir el rubio cabello a pesar de la forma en que el otro patinador se alejó de ella, siseando.

— ¿Qué es lo que hacen todos reunidos aquí de todas formas? —preguntó Yuri mientras Georgi se alejaba patinando, obviamente no queriendo arriesgarse a encender la ira de su entrenador—. Escuché que mencionaron a Viktor. ¿Qué es lo que el idiota hizo esta vez?

Una parte de Viktor estaba complacida de que los sórdidos cuentos de su vida amorosa  no hubieran llegado hasta los patinadores junior, pero otra parte empezaba a preocuparse ante el brillo en la mirada de Mila.

Aunque honestamente estaba sorprendido de que no le hubiera contado ya a Yuri. Puede que el muchacho fuera un patinador junior, pero era un prodigio, una estrella de la división junior en formación y uno de los mejores patinadores de Yakov. Su posición – una en la que el mismo Viktor había estado hace muchos años – causaba resentimiento entre los otros patinadores junior, razón por la cual Yuri escogía pasar más tiempo con los patinadores senior. Aunque había jurado que su única razón era que estaba demasiado fuera de la liga de los otros patinadores junior, pero Mila lo había acogido bajo su ala y no lo había dejado marchar.

—No lo sé, creo que Yuri es demasiado joven para estos temas ¿no? —le preguntó Mila, mirando juguetonamente hacia el muchacho que la veía con el ceño fruncido y ladraba un corto: “¡No soy un niño maldita bruja!” mientras les lanzaba a ambos una fea mirada. Se suponía que debía verse intimidante, pero la contextura del patinador más joven era delegada y su voz aun no había pasado el cambio. Además lucía mucho más como un gato erizado cuyo pelaje había sido peinado del lado equivocado, que como alguien aterrador.

Mila se rio por su reacción, la cual era exactamente lo que buscaba, y Viktor los observó a ambos con diversión. Este era uno de los juegos favoritos de Mila, ver qué tanto de los botones de Yuuri podía presionar, y nunca fallaba en obtener una reacción divertida.

—Bueno —sonrió Mila, moviendo sus cejas dramáticamente mientras Yuri fruncía el ceño—. Si quieres saberlo, Viktor y Katsuki han estado en términos bastante amigables últimamente.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Yuri, el fruncido de su ceño desapareciendo para dar paso a una expresión de completa confusión.

—Yuri, creí que habías dicho que no eras demasiado joven para esto —bromeó Mila, riendo ante la expresión furiosa del rubio—. Términos _muy_ amigables. Como _“amigos especiales”_. Como _“cuando dos adultos se aman mucho el uno al otro…”_

— ¡Oh Dios, cállate! —la furiosa expresión de Yuri se transformó en una de completo horror mientras Mila soltaba una fuerte carcajada a su lado.

Luego se giró hacia Viktor, señalándolo acusadoramente.

—Y, ¡¿Qué carajos?! —preguntó, sus rostro luciendo como si estuviera atrapado en el horror anterior y el desconcierto—. Pensé que te odiaba.

—Lo hace —dijo Viktor, y aquello consiguió callar a ambos, la risa de Mila muriendo por completo y siendo remplazada por una apariencia de culpa mientras que Yuri solo observaba.

—¿Entonces por qué…? —preguntó, la confusión siendo clara en su voz—. ¿Por qué estás…?

—No lo entenderías —suspiró Viktor—. Y sí, eres demasiado joven para eso. No voy a tener esta conversación con ninguno de los dos.

—Yakov cree que Katsuki es un tramposo —intervino Mila mientras observaba a Yuri—. Cree que Katsuki lo está haciendo para tratar de asegurarse el oro.

—Yo… —Yuri pareció extrañamente vulnerable por un segundo, pero luego su expresión se volvió a ocultarse tras un ceño fruncido—. Pensaba que era un buen patinador. Nunca creí que fuera capaz de algo tan bajo.

Había un tipo de viciosa amargura en el tono de la voz del rubio y Viktor quiso cortar aquella línea de pensamiento antes de que empezara a formarse.

—Pero eso no es cierto —añadió Viktor antes de que Mila pudiera seguir metiendo más cizaña—. Yakov está equivocado. El asunto es mucho más complicado. Pero Yuuri nunca haría eso para ganar, esa no es la razón de todo esto.

Viktor sabía teóricamente que, sea cuales fueran las razones de Yuuri para seguir viniendo a él, estas no tenían nada que ver con manipularlo para conseguir la victoria. Distraer a Viktor o timarlo no era para nada el estilo de Yuuri. Y Viktor nunca perdería contra él a propósito. Respetaba Yuuri demasiado como para hacer eso, además que no estaba en su naturaleza.

Pero Yuri aun no parecía convencido, así que continuó.

—Sé que lo admiras, Yuri —comenzó a decir con un tono tranquilizador, pero Yuri lo cortó.

— ¡No lo admiro! —replicó, sus mejillas coloreándose al decir esas palabras—. Simplemente pienso que apesta menos que el resto de ustedes, es todo.

Viktor no estaba convencido. Cuando conoció a Yuri, este había estado practicando una de las secuencias de pasos de Yuuri con una devoción que raramente demostraba con nada más. A través de los años, Viktor había notado pequeños destellos de Yuuri en las rutinas del patinador más joven. Había visto como aun hoy en día observaba minuciosamente los videos de los programas de Yuuri de la misma forma que otros hacían con los de Viktor. Puede que Yuri nunca lo admitiera, pero Viktor sabía la verdad.

Y ahora que el rubio sabía lo que había pasado entre él y Yuuri, no deseaba que la imagen de Yuri acerca del nipón fuera manchada por la paranoia de Yakov. Yuuri había ganado todo por mérito propio, no mediante algún tipo de maliciosa táctica, y Viktor quería asegurarse que Yuri entendiera eso. Tener a tus ídolos cayéndose del pedestal era algo muy difícil de superar después de todo.

—Yakov está equivocado —trató de decir de nuevo, pero nada de tensión desapareció de los hombros del rubio.

—Entonces ¿Por qué se está acostando contigo? —preguntó Yuri, su voz sonando mucho más baja que nunca antes, pero con tono de enojo oculto bajo la superficie—. Si no te ama entonces está durmiendo contigo para conseguir algo, y eso lo hace un tramposo. Tal como Yakov piensa.

—Se acuesta conmigo porque quiere hacerlo —le dijo Viktor, arrepintiéndose de todo aquello que los había llevado a esta conversación. Yuri era demasiado joven para esto, no lo entendería. El mundo aún era blanco y negro para él, y la complejidad de su relación con Yuuri no era algo que un muchacho adolescente pudiera comprender.

—Y yo me acuesto con él porque quiero. Y no es asunto de nadie más que de nosotros.

Diciendo aquello clavó su mirada en Mila, y por lo menos tuvo la cortesía de lucir avergonzada. No estaba enojado, para nada. Las bromas y la falta de privacidad en la pista eran todas por amor, pero preferiría mantener sus sentimientos hacia Yuuri lo más privadamente posible.

Un grito viniendo desde el otro lado de la pista causó que los tres levantaran la mirada, Mila girándose para ver como Yakov los señalaba enojado e indicándoles que regresarán al hielo. La muchacha le lanzó otra mirada de disculpa antes de girarse y alejarse patinando, Yuri siguiéndola unos segundos después.

El rubio se detuvo luego de unos pocos metros, girándose para ver a Viktor con una extraña expresión en su rostro. Abrió su boca para hablar, pero no dijo nada. Finalmente sacudió su cabeza y se giró para marcharse, deslizándose devuelta a la pista y dejando a Viktor solo en las gradas una vez más.

 

 

* * *

 

 

sacheland · hace 10m

Por favor díganme que @V-nikiforov va a retirarse pronto. Está viejo, es aburrido, y definitivamente no puede igualar a los buenos patinadores de ahora, como Katsuki.

 

father-nikiforov · hace 9m

@sacheland  no puedes contra mí en eso perra.

 

slytheringirlxxxx · hace 7m

@father-nikiforov  Jajajaja no hay necesidad de ponerse defensivos por eso, perdedores. Todos sabemos que los fans de Nikiforov están sensibles porque saben que su ídolo está perdiendo sus dotes.

 

history-rover · hace 6m

@slytheringirlxxxx Acaba de ganar la plata en el GPF y aún es el patinador mas condecorado de la historia. Difícilmente puedo llamar a eso “perder sus dotes”

 

vegabonk · hace 5m

@history-rover Si, ganó la plata. Solía ganar el oro todo el tiempo y ahora se quedó atrás. Primero plata, luego bronce, y después bye bye Viktor Nikiforov

 

lemoncupcakes · hace 5m

@vegabonk No se lo va a extrañar lmao

 

thisisjustmefangirling · hace 4m

Realmente no odiaba a Katsuki tanto, hasta que vi a su s fans, y ahora quiero que se pudra en el infierno con el resto de ustedes. Son todos tan desagradables.

                                                                      

ifshehadwings · hace  2m

@thisisjustmefangirling Al menos no estamos todos obsesionados con un patinador que “solía ser bueno” y quien hizo trampa la temporada pasada. Todos sabemos que el choque no fue un accidente…

 

felicity-kitten · hace 2m

@ifshehadwings  1.   Si, si lo fue   2.   No te comportes como una perra   3. Viktor es el. patinador. mas. condecorado. de. la. historia. Y continua ganando medallas a sus 26 años aun cuando muchos otros patinadores mucho menores ya se han retirado.

 

ssugar9005 · hace 1m

@felicity-kitten Repítelo hasta que te lo creas.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Durante el Campeonato mundial, Viktor no vio mucho de Yuuri durante los primeros días. Lo cual en sí no era inusual, pero se dio cuenta que mientras más progresaba la competencia, mayor era su deseo por ver al otro patinador. Ahora que había  aceptado que continuaría volviendo a Yuuri, a pesar de que ahora ya no esperaba nada más, todavía deseaba ver al nipón.

Por un tiempo se debatió acerca de lo que debía hacer, pero finalmente se decidió a iniciar un contacto amigable. Sería mejor que nada. Y aun si Yuuri no quería que fueran amigos, estar en buenos términos como competidores no sería demasiado.

 _"buena suerte mañana"_ le escribió con rapidez, enviándola sin darse la oportunidad de pensarlo dos veces. Después de darle su número a Yuuri, Viktor ya no había tenido ningún tipo de contacto con el otro hombre aparte de un corto texto que rezaba _“soy Yuuri”_. Viktor había grabado el número en su teléfono y desde allí no había existido más que silencio entre ellos.

Un corto zumbido vino de su teléfono solo unos pocos segundos después de que el mensaje se hubiera enviado y Viktor decidió abrirlo rápidamente, viendo así como un nuevo mensaje brillaba en su pantalla. _"Lo mismo para ti"_ decía. Viktor sonrió ligeramente, cerrando de nuevo el teléfono y lanzándolo sobre su cama.

Sin importar que tan lejos estuvieran de lo que Viktor había soñado para ellos, no podía negar que habían recorrido mucho camino desde donde originalmente habían estado. Hace tiempo, Yuuri no había sido más que una fría piedra que lanzaba matadoras miradas, rebosando resentimiento y enojo debido a una situación que Viktor jamás pudo comprender del todo.

Pero ahora estaban aquí, enviándose mensajes de buena suerte la noche antes del programa corto. Puede que ser solo competidores amigables no fuera todo lo que Viktor deseaba, pero lo aceptaría. Al menos era una mejora de como habían iniciado.

Viktor lo hizo durante el programa corto. Las horas extra de entrenamiento habían dado sus frutos y lo habían situado en la cima de la tabla de posiciones. Los programas que estaba usando esta temporada aún no se sentían correctos, pero podía realizarlos perfectamente y abandonar la pista con un rugido de voces aclamando su nombre.

Yuuri, por otro lado, no lo hizo muy bien. Su secuencia de pasos era excelente como siempre, pero la ejecución de algunos de sus saltos fue un poco temblorosa y tocó el hielo con la mano al aterrizar de su quad loop. La multitud soltó un suspiro de decepción ante la vista. No era un error fatal, pero sí fue suficiente para bajar su puntuación y dejarlo en tercer lugar al final del día.

Luego de que los programas cortos terminaran, Viktor perdió de vista a Yuuri por un tiempo. Yakov quería charlar con él y luego tenían reporteros que aplacar y pequeñas entrevistes que hacer, antes de que finalmente pudieran escapar a los camerinos.

Para su sorpresa, cuando llegó se encontró con Chris hablándole a Yuuri al otro lado de la habitación. Las mejillas de Yuuri se encontraban sonrojadas y Chris tenía una expresión de extrema diversión en su rostro. Casi tan pronto como Viktor llegó, Chris se marchó. Despidiéndose de Yuuri alegremente mientras se alejaba y sin notar que Viktor se hallaba parado al otro lado de la habitación.

Al marcharse Chris, Yuuri movió su cabeza alrededor, sus ojos finalmente clavándose sobre Viktor. Tan pronto como vio a Viktor, el nipón se tensó, esquivando sus ojos y dirigiendo su mirada a un punto lejano. Era una clara señal de que no quería hablar. Así que en lugar de ir hacia él, Viktor se dio vuelta y se marchó por la puerta, haciéndose camino hacia el pasillo en donde volvió a ver a Chris.

— ¿De qué hablaban tú y Yuuri? —le preguntó mientras se acercaba y Chris se rio, sus ojos danzando con diversión.

—Solamente estaba informándole acerca de uno de sus mejores momentos —explicó Chris. Cuando Viktor le lanzó una mirada interrogante, el suizo procedió a explicar.

—Las Olimpiadas —le dijo—. Yo tenía razón, no recuerda mucho.

Aquello no era particularmente inesperado. El consenso general de todas las personas que habían estado en aquella fatídica fiesta de las Olimpiadas fue que Yuuri había estado tan ebrio que tendría suerte si podía caminar en la mañana, mucho menos podría recordar lo sucedido. Eso y que los muslos de Yuuri eran una bendición de los Dioses para la raza humana por lo que una porción considerable de los miembros de la fiesta hubiera estado más que feliz de ir a la cama con él si el nipón hubiera estado sobrio y no completamente borracho.

— ¿Cómo es que salió el tema? —preguntó Viktor, desconcertando ante el como un banquete de hace años había aparecido en la conversación de Yuuri y Chris. Ambos estaban en términos razonablemente buenos, pero no eran cercanos.

— ¡Oh! Él me estaba felicitando por mi programa corto, y yo lo invitaba para que viniera a tomarse unos tragos conmigo y otros patinadores —dijo Chris a la ligera mientras movía su mano—. Pero ya lo conoces. El misterioso Yuuri Katsuki, tan esquivo como siempre. Rechazó la oferta.

— ¿Te felicitó por tu programa corto? —preguntó Viktor, ignorando la segunda parte de lo que dijo su amigo. Las palabras habían causado que una aguda punzada de celos atravesara su cuerpo. Chris solo había llegado segundo, Viktor era quien tenía el primer lugar. Pero aun así, Yuuri no lo había felicitado.

—Sí —dijo Chris lentamente, mirándolo con lo que parecía horriblemente ser lástima—. Él hace eso con todos, excepto contigo.

Viktor sintió como sus hombros caían y dejaba salir un áspero suspiro ante sus palabras. Era cierto. Puede que Yuuri fuera conocido por ser esquivo, pero era un buen competidor y Viktor había visto como felicitaba a otros compañeros competidores después de una buena presentación. Pero nunca a Viktor.

Chris sacudió su cabeza, luciendo exasperado y conservando aquella lastima en su mirar.

—No sé lo que sea Viktor, pero es algo que hay en ti. Con todos los demás parece ser una persona genuinamente amable. Pero hay algo acerca de ti que parece odiar con todas sus fuerzas, y está más allá de la envidia porque acaba de felicitarme por un programa que derrotó al suyo. ¿Qué es lo que hiciste para que se resintiera tanto contigo?

—No lo sé —gruñó Viktor, sintiendo aquella antigua confusión y frustración atravesando su cuerpo—. Créeme Chris, si lo supiera ya te lo habría dicho. Pero no tengo ni idea.

—Bueno, sea lo que sea, mantengo lo que dije acerca de que debes olvidarte de él —le aconsejó Chris, dándose vuelta y siendo seguido por Viktor de modo que ambos encontraran lado a lado en el corredor—. Puede que sea una buena persona, pero no es bueno para ti y tienes que dejarlo ir.

Si tan solo fuera tan fácil.  

 

  

* * *

 

 

Viktor debió saber que su amigo no dejaría el tema tan fácilmente y aquello demostró ser cierto al día siguiente. Se encontraban todos en la pista durante la práctica matutina, moviéndose y esquivándose entre sí mientras repasaban sus rutinas.

Después de horas de práctica, Chris fue el primero en marcharse con Viktor siguiéndolo un poco después. Mientras Chris se agachaba para desatar los seguros de sus patines a un lado de la pista, Viktor tenía su vista puesta en el hielo donde Yuuri se hallaba patinando. Le ceño del nipón estaba fruncido y se veía completamente enfocado, moviéndose a través de un complejo set de piruetas que mostraban cada línea de su cuerpo.

—¡Oh no! —dijo Chris, observando a Viktor y captando la forma en la que este estaba observando a Yuuri—. Conozco esa expresión y te lo advierto Viktor, no lo hagas.

Chris agarró a Viktor por el brazo y tiró de este para llevarlo con él, dirigiéndolos a ambos hacia los camerinos para quitarse los patines y ponerse ropa más cómoda.

—Creí que me habías dicho que yo podía tomar mis propias malas decisiones —señaló Viktor, y Chris lo miró para nada divertido.

—Como sea —le dijo a Viktor, metiendo su camiseta de practica en su mochila y cerrándola—. Eso no significa que no te advertiré que no lo hagas en cada oportunidad que tenga. Y vi la forma en que lo estabas mirando justo ahora. ¿No que te ibas a mantener alejado?

Viktor no le había contado a su amigo lo que había sucedido en el último Grand Prix Final, el cómo había vuelto a caer y como se había dado cuenta de que continuaría haciéndolo. Como había decidido no esperar nada más de Yuuri, sino simplemente mantener lo que ya tenían porque todavía lo deseaba a muerte y era mucho más fácil que tratar de mantenerse lejos para siempre.

—Cambié de opinión —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Me conoces Chris. Siempre con sorpresas.

Siguió a Chris por el pasillo. Y mientras más caminaban, más lejos estaban del bullicio del estadio principal, el cual estaba atiborrado a pesar de ser tan temprano. Optaron por navegar a través del laberinto de los pasillos traseros mientras se hacían camino a la salida.

Pronto no había nadie más cerca de ellos, y Viktor sintió un inesperado tirón en el brazo. Chris lo había tomado del brazo y se encontraba jalándolo hasta una de las habitaciones en medio del corredor, cerrando luego la puerta a sus espaldas.

La habitación era simple y estaba vacía, algún tipo de almacén sin usar que se hallaba cubierto con una ligera capa de polvo. Viktor estaba a punto de preguntarle a Chris que era lo que hacía, pero su amigo se le adelantó.

—Vas a acostarte con el de nuevo ¿verdad? —le preguntó Chris. Viktor simplemente asintió porque no tenía sentido ocultarlo.

—Viktor, si esto fuera mutuo te diría que vayas y que te diviertas teniendo todo el sexo salvaje que puedas —le dijo Chris, pero el humor en su tono era prácticamente inexistente—. Pero no lo es. Él solo quiere una follada rápida y una despedida fácil, y tú ya habías empezado a buscar los anillos de boda antes de que esto empezara. Es un juego muy peligroso en el que estás metido, para ti más de lo que es para él. Te ha dejado muy en claro que solo quiere algo casual y fácil, y por la forma en que lo miras me puedo dar cuenta de que tú quieres mucho más. Y continúas volviendo hacia él a pesar de haberte dejado claro que nunca te dará lo que quieres. Eso es solo culpa tuya. Eres el peor tipo de masoquista. Y ni siquiera en el modo divertido o sexy.

—Lo sé —respondió Viktor, porque era cierto. Puede que hubiera aceptado el nunca tener nada más que lo que ya existía entre ellos, pero nunca sería realmente capaz de dejar de desearlo.

—Viktor, tú quieres algo que sabes que nunca vas a tener —añadió Chris, su voz sonando suave y tranquilizadora—. Necesitas renunciar a ello. Estás prácticamente rogando por migajas y recibiendo casi nada a cambio.

— _¡Lo sé!_ —dijo Viktor de nuevo y esta vez su voz sonó áspera y ligeramente quebradiza porque aquellas palabras eran verdad.

—Lo siento, Chris —añadió, porque realmente no quiso gritar. Era solo que el recuerdo de que aún quería más, aun si ya había aceptado que nunca lo tendría, todavía dolía.

—Es solo que… sé lo que está pasando ¿ok? —le dijo a su amigo, tratando de mantener su voz calma y uniforme esta vez. No le había contado a Chris acerca de su decisión de renunciar a tener una relación con Yuuri, aceptar lo que Yuuri le ofrecía y estar contento con eso. Pero ahora era un buen momento—. Sé cómo funciona este asunto. Pero no puedo cambiar lo que quiero. Y si esto es lo único que voy a obtener, incluso si no puedo cambiar nada, entonces voy a tomarlo. Después de todo, es mejor que no tener nada.

— ¿Lo es? —le dijo Chris con un serio tono de voz. Se detuvo por un segundo para analizar a Viktor y luego suspiró, sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Estas demasiado idiotizado Viktor, y nadie puede detenerte. Pero aun si pretendes estar contento con solo esto, ambos sabemos que nunca lo estarás.  Al final, solo terminarás con el corazón roto. Y Yuuri Katsuki no va a estar allí para recoger los pedazos cuando suceda.

—Tal vez no va a romper mi corazón —señaló Viktor, poniéndose a la defensiva repentinamente. Pero Chris solo se rio de él, aunque aquella risa sonaba un poco triste.

—Por supuesto que lo hará —le dijo a Viktor—. Le entregaras tu corazón y él no te lo va a devolver en una sola pieza. Incluso si es solo sexo para ambos en este momento, no puedes hacer que se quede para siempre. Y un día, él se va a marchar y a ti eso te va a destruir por completo. Además, no puedes simplemente quedarte esperando para luego salir corriendo cuando te llame. Eres Viktor Nikiforov, eres mucho mejor que esto.

—Bueno, tal vez será él quien venga corriendo a mi cuando lo llame —espetó Viktor como respuesta, molesto con la implicación en las palabras de Chris. Puede que hubiera escogido jugar bajo las reglas de Yuuri, pero eso no significaba que estaba a la voluntad de lo que el nipón quisiera sin poder tener algo para sí mismo.

— ¿Crees que vendrá si se lo pides? —le preguntó, levantando una de sus cejas escépticamente—. Nunca lo ha hecho antes.

—Y yo nunca antes se lo he pedido —señaló Viktor porque aquello era cierto. Cada vez anterior había sido Yuuri quien había iniciado sus encuentros, Yuuri guiando y Viktor siguiéndolo a donde quiera que fuera. Pero ahora que Viktor sabía que nunca habría nada entre ellos, no amor y ni siquiera una amistad. Solo esto. Y aun si esta era el único tipo de relación que podrían tener, sería en términos iguales. Puede que se estuviera conformando con menos de lo que realmente quería, pero no aceptaría nada menos que esto.

—Entonces llama —le dijo Chris, el desafío adornando su voz—. Si de todos modos vas a acostarte con él, entonces no lo esperes. Llama y mira si viene. Porque si no lo hace, entonces realmente vas a estar aceptando migajas y ni siquiera tú puedes estar contento con eso.

Era un desafío en todo el sentido de la palabra, y Viktor nunca había sido de los que se negaban a uno.

—Llámalo. Y si viene, entonces fóllalo como si fuera tu última noche en la tierra. Para que así no pueda pensar en nadie más que en ti. Tal vez así logres que se quede cerca por un tiempo.

—¿No se suponía que debías advertirme que no me acercara a él? —bromeó Viktor, pero sus palabras se sintieron planas y Chris no se rio.

—Lo hago —le dijo Chris con un serio tono de voz—. Mi mejor consejo Viktor, es que termines esto ahora. Pero sé que no vas a escucharme y no te voy a detener. Solo podré decirte “te lo dije” cuando esto se derrumbe inevitablemente y te lastime. Pero si insistes en seguir con esto, entonces debes conseguir algo a cambio al menos. Hay un montón de personas en el mundo que matarían por tener a Yuuri Katsuki viniendo a sus camas cuando lo llamaran. Si tienes eso, al menos tienes algo.

—Bueno, eso y lo que asumo es un sexo realmente espectacular si te ha vuelto tan patético —añadió Chris en un tono más relajado. Luego se dio vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla. Al salir, guio el camino de regreso a los pasillos y Viktor lo siguió—. Tal vez deberíamos poner eso en su información como patinador. Yuuri Katsuki: Estrella de Japón. Ganador de múltiples medallas. Y una follada tan buena como para poner a Viktor Nikiforov de rodillas.

—Sabes que no se trata de eso —señaló Viktor mientras caminaban. Chris volvió a mirarlo, su expresión una vez más denotando lástima.

—Lo sé —le respondió—. Sé que es mucho más que eso para ti, por más estúpido que eso sea. Pero por tu bien, desearía que no fuera así.

  

 

* * *

 

 

Con las palabras de Chris aun resonando en su cabeza, Viktor apenas le prestó atención al patinaje del día siguiente. Para felicidad de algunos y el horror de otros, Yuuri se llevó el oro a casa una vez más, apenas superando a Viktor por menos de un punto con una rutina que lo había hecho casi colapsar en el hielo después de dar todo de sí en la pista.

Viktor observó como Yuuri era tacleado por el abrazo de su amigo, el cual lo había estado esperando en la banca. Luego de que se separaron, su entrenador le dio un alentador golpe en la espalda, sonriendo en todo momento. Yuuri se veía radiante en estos momentos y Viktor podía entender el por qué. Después de lo deprimente que fue su presentación en el Campeonato Mundial el año pasado debido a su lesión, su rango como patinador debió verse sumamente afectado. Yuuri había tenido mucho que probar en este Campeonato Mundial, y eso mismo había hecho.

Viktor se retiró a su habitación luego de que terminara la ceremonia de premiación, aun meditando en lo que le había dicho Chris.

Después de la última vez que Yuuri y él habían estado juntos, Viktor había decido continuar sin importar las consecuencias y renunciar a la esperanza de obtener nada más. Su corazón ya estaba demasiado perdido como para permanecer alejado, pero bajar sus expectativas era la única manera de protegerlo de ser roto. Había preparado su cama y ahora tendría que yacer en ella. Preferiblemente con Yuuri a su lado.

Pero las palabras de Chris continuaban asechándolo, y aunque se había sentido muy confiado en el calor del momento, ahora ya no estaba tan seguro. Cada vez que habían estado juntos había sido Yuuri quien empezado todo, tomando lo que quería y marchándose cuando terminaba. ¿Realmente vendría si esta vez era Viktor quien lo pedía?

Y a más de eso, el consejo de Chris se rehusaba a dejarlo tranquilo, el consejo que le había dado en broma pero seriamente a la vez.

_“Si viene, entonces fóllalo como si fuera tu última noche en la tierra. Para que así no pueda pensar en nadie más que en ti. Tal vez así logres que se quede cerca por un tiempo”_

Chris había tenido razón cuando le dijo que Yuuri no se quedaría para siempre. Si no había nada más que sexo entre ellos, era obvio que Yuuri se aburriría eventualmente y se iría. Tal vez ahora, tal vez muchos años después; pero aquel era el inevitable final. Algo tan frágil y tentativo jamás podría durar por mucho. Pero de todos modos, Viktor quería aferrarse a ello mientras pudiera.

Así que quería lograr que Yuuri se quedara la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible. Y quería lograr que Yuuri pensara en él y solo en él, que lo mirara y solamente viera a Viktor y a nadie más. Que no pensara en nada más.

No es que fuera particularmente especial para Yuuri. El nipón lo había buscado por un específico tipo de diversión y seguramente buscaría lo mismo en otros cuando Viktor y él se separaran de nuevo. No había ninguna obligación o exclusividad que los atara, y Yuuri ya le había probado que pasar un buen rato sin ningún tipo de ataduras era algo que disfrutaba. Viktor no podía condenarlo por ello. Él había estado de acuerdo con los términos de Yuuri y no se arrepentía.

Pero la idea de Yuuri estando con alguien más, sin importar que tan estúpido fuera, provocaba que el estómago de Viktor se retorciera y que los amargos celos subieran como bilis por su garganta. Quería que Yuuri fuera _suyo_ y solamente suyo. No quería que nadie más lo besara de la misma forma en él lo hacía, que lo tocaran en la forma que Viktor lo hacía, que lo amaran de la misma forma que Viktor lo hacía.

Yuuri ciertamente tenía otros, y un día de seguro ser marcharía. Esas eran verdades que tenía que aceptar y ante las cuales debía endurecer su corazón si quería impedir que este se rompiera. Pero eso no significaba que no pudiera intentar cambiar eso, o al menos retrasarlo lo más que pudiera.

_"Si viene, entonces fóllalo como si fuera tu última noche en la tierra. Para que así no pueda pensar en nadie más que en ti. Tal vez así logres que se quede cerca por un tiempo”._

Si iba a estar con Yuuri, entonces sería el mejor amante que Yuuri había tenido. No más de Yuuri alejándose de él cuando se acercaban, no más de ser un cuerpo anónimo. Después de todo, Viktor Nikiforov no era ningún segundón. Si sexo era lo único que iba a obtener, entonces se aseguraría que Yuuri no fuera capaz de olvidarlo. Se aseguraría de que Yuuri continuara viniendo por más. Y lo haría tan bien que aun si Yuuri estaba con alguien más, la única persona en la que sería capaz de pensar sería Viktor.

Por supuesto, eso asumiendo que Yuuri realmente viniera cuando lo llamara.

Viktor se movía de un lado a otro en su agitación, pensando. Sacó su teléfono y casi presiona el botón de llamada, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de que decir. Además, una llamada era demasiado formal. Este asunto entre ellos era meramente casual y no tenía ningún sentido pretender que no era así.

Así que mejor decidió sacar su teléfono y empezó a escribir un mensaje antes de borrarla rápidamente. Trató de hacerlo un par de veces más, pero también terminó borrando ambos. Todo lo que escribía sonaba como una petición o un ruego por más, y eso era lo último que quería. Pero necesitaba saber que Yuuri vendría. Su tiempo juntos ya era de por sí muy corto. Necesitaba a Yuuri ahora porque Chris tenía razón, esto no iba a durar para siempre y no sabía cuánto tiempo más les quedaba.

Al final se decidió por un mensaje simple, solo su piso y el número de habitación. Después de todo, Yuuri sabría exactamente a lo que se refería.

A diferencia de mensajes anteriores, esta vez no hubo una respuesta inmediata. Después de quedarse viendo su teléfono durante un minuto entero, Viktor lo lanzó a un lado, viendo como caía de golpe sobre la silla en la esquina de la habitación. O Yuuri le respondía o no lo hacía. Y Viktor tendría que lidiar con las consecuencias de lo que pasara cuando pasara, pero no tenía sentido preocuparse por eso ahora.

La espera fue la parte más difícil. Pasaron los minutos y su teléfono permaneció en silencio. Ningún sonido o tipo de contacto por parte de Yuuri. Viktor trató de sentarse en la cama por un tiempo, intentando distraerse con sus pensamientos. Pero se rindió cuando aquello falló, decidiendo caminar por la habitación en su lugar.

Tal vez nunca debió haber enviado ese mensaje. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que Yuuri apareciera? El día anterior había desviado su mirada de Viktor intencionalmente y tampoco había tratado de contactarse con él en lo absoluto. Tal vez Yuuri finalmente se había aburrido. Tal vez había encontrado alguien más con quien pasar la noche. Tal vez…

Se escuchó un golpe viniendo de la puerta y Viktor levantó su cabeza con rapidez. El sonido pareció hacer eco alrededor de la habitación y se quedó mirando a la madera de la puerta por un segundo, antes de apresurarse a cerrar los últimos metros que lo separaban de la puerta y abrirla.

Yuuri se encontraba pardo afuera. Su cabello estaba tirado hacia atrás en el mismo estilo que usaba cuando patinaba y no llevaba sus gafas, pero se veía mucho más suave que cuando estaba en el hielo. Llevaba ropa suelta y se veía  bastante usada. Además veía a Viktor con unos ojos que parecían extrañamente vulnerables.

Viktor se movió a un lado automáticamente, permitiendo que Yuuri entrara. Trató de que las palabras saliera de su boca, lo que sea para romper el hielo, pero repentinamente no podía pensar en que decir. Por un momento había creído que Yuuri no vendría, pero aquí estaba. A penas unos minutos después que Viktor se lo hubiera pedido.

Desprendiéndose de su chaqueta, Yuuri la colgó en la silla junto a la ventana en donde Viktor había lanzado su teléfono anteriormente, para luego darse vuelta y encarar al ruso. Estaba callado y parecía nervioso, como si estuviera esperando que Viktor hablara.

—Viniste —dijo Viktor, a pesar de que aquello era muy obvio. Yuuri había venido porque se lo había pedido. Yuuri había venido por él.

—Sí —respondió Yuuri, y Viktor ya no pudo contenerse más porque había pasado mucho tiempo y su deseo por tocar a Yuuri era sobrecogedor. Especialmente ahora que Yuuri estaba aquí por petición de Viktor. Además, Yuuri esperaba una sola cosa de este encuentro, y Viktor estaba feliz de dárselo porque eso era lo que lograría que Yuuri continuara volviendo. Con eso conseguiría que Yuuri se quedara.

Cruzó el espacio que los separaba en un par de zancadas y tomó a Yuuri en sus brazos, una de sus manos colocándose en la parte trasera de la cabeza del nipón y la otra deslizándose a su cintura, tirando de él para un profundo beso. Atrapó el labio inferior de Yuuri entre sus dientes, besándolo profundamente como sabía que Yuuri deseaba. Poniendo todo de sí en esa acción porque importaba más ahora que nunca antes.

Distantemente se dio cuenta de que estaba sujetando a Yuuri demasiado fuerte. Sus manos aferrándose profundamente a la piel del nipón porque sabía lo corto que era su tiempo juntos y quería mantener a Yuuri a su lado el mayor tiempo posible.

Yuuri se derritió en el beso, dejando que Viktor tomara el control y relajándose en sus brazos. De repente, Viktor recordó lo nervioso que había lucido con anterioridad y se separó, queriendo estar seguro de que esto estaba bien.

— ¿Deseas esto Yuuri? —le preguntó. Seguro, Yuuri había venido hacia él. Pero aun necesitaba escuchar esas palabras saliendo de su boca. Que le dijera que deseaba a Viktor. No solo cuando le era conveniente, sino siempre. De modo que vinera cuando Viktor se lo pidiera también—. Dime que lo deseas.

Por unos segundos Yuuri solo parpadeó, sus ojos nublados, pero luego soltó un “sí” y eso fue todo lo que Viktor necesitó. Tirando de Yuuri, el ruso lo besó de nuevo y Yuuri suspiró dentro del beso, levantando sus brazos para envolverlos alrededor de los hombros de Viktor y acercar más sus cuerpos al tiempo que se dejaba llevar completamente.

Era increíble lo mucho que Viktor lo deseaba y lo fácil que Yuuri se dejaba perder en la sensación. Besar a Yuuri era intoxicante y lo embriagaba por completo. Haciéndolo necesitar cada vez más.

Tiró de la camiseta de Yuuri para conseguir lo que deseaba. Lo que necesitaba. Yuuri obedeció al instante, levantando los brazos sobre su cabeza y permitiendo que Viktor eliminara su camiseta con facilidad. Al pasar sus manos por le pecho de Yuuri, Viktor pudo sentir como el nipón se estremecía ante su toque para luego tirar del borde de la camiseta del ruso.

Viktor permitió que se la quitara para luego tirar de Yuuri y besarlo de nuevo de forma instantánea. Siempre tenían tan poco tiempo para estar juntos, y ahora que Viktor sabía que no tendrían nada más y que su tiempo siempre iba a estar limitado a encuentros como este, cada segundo era valioso.

Yuuri correspondía a cada beso, pasando sus dedos por la piel expuesta de Viktor y perdiéndose en las sensaciones, permitiéndole a Viktor tomar el control. Era exactamente lo que Viktor quería. Sus pensamientos anteriores lo habían irritado y ahora necesitaba mas, necesitaba todo lo que Yuuri pudiera darle. Tomarlo, marcarlo. Y aunque no pudiera tener a Yuuri para siempre, sí podía tenerlo por ahora y hacer que lo recordara aun después de que se hubiera marchado de nuevo.

Sus dedos se hicieron camino hasta las cinturilla de los holgados pantalones de Yuuri y el nipón de deshizo del resto de sus ropas ansiosamente, haciéndose para atrás por unos segundos para así permitir que Viktor hiciera lo mismo antes de besarlo de nuevo.

Deseando apresurar las cosas, tener a todo de Yuuri ahora mismo porque no quería continuar esperando, Viktor empujó a Yuuri contra la cama. Rompiendo el beso únicamente para guiar a Yuuri sobre el colchón y trepar sobre él. Cerniéndose en cima del muchacho y observando como los ojos de este nunca se apartaban de Viktor.

Se inclinó de nuevo para capturar la boca de Yuuri en un hambriento beso, sus manos aferrándose a los lados de la cabeza del nipón, encerrándolo. Yuuri correspondió su beso, deslizando sus manos lentamente sobre los hombros de Viktor antes de aférralos con fuerza y acercarlo más a él.

Por lo que podía ver, Yuuri ya se encontraba duro. Así que Viktor no dudo en pasar su mano con suavidad por la piel del estómago de Yuuri y guiarla hasta su polla, acariciándola suavemente. Si quería que Yuuri viniera a él, que lo recordara aun cuando estaban separados, entonces tenía  hacer que Yuuri enloqueciera. Que solo pudiera jadear y estremecerse, y que no pudiera pensar en nada más que el toque de Viktor.

Yuuri gimió al sentir la mano de Viktor sobre su polla y presionó sus talones contra el colchón, tirando su cabeza para atrás y exponiendo así la suave e inmaculada piel de su garganta. Sus dedos se clavaban en la piel de Viktor, formando moretones. Pero el ruso continuaba moviéndose, arrancando cada vez más gemidos hasta que la respiración de Yuuri empezó a salir con dificultad y empezaba a buscar los besos de Viktor la vez que se empujaba contra la mano del ruso.

Yuuri se veía abrumado y como un hermoso desastre, sus ojos amplios y oscuros. Alejarse de él le tomó un inmenso esfuerzo al ruso, pero tuvo que hacerlo. Dejó a Yuuri extendido y jadeando sobre la cama mientras él se movía para sacar lo que necesitaba de la mesita de noche.

Puede que Yuuri se hubiera conformado con algo rápido la última vez, pero por experiencia, Viktor sabía que el nipón disfrutaba y deseaba más que eso. Y quería marcar a Yuuri, que lo sintiera y recordara. Y ser en quien Yuuri pensara sobre todos los demás.

Yuuri hizo un sonido necesitado mientras Viktor se alejaba de él y el ruso regresó lo más pronto que pudo, silenciando el anterior ruidito con un beso y aferrando una de las manos de Yuuri contra la cama. Con la mano que tenía libre, Viktor tomó la botella que había sacado del cajón y la abrió, esparciendo un poco de la sustancia sobre sus dedos antes de pasarla ligeramente sobre la piel interna del muslo de Yuuri.

— ¿Si? — preguntó, porque sentía el calor esparciéndose por cada parte de su cuerpo y una necesidad nacida de la lujuria y muchas otras cosas, por lo que hablar estaba probando ser un gran desafío.

—Sí —jadeó Yuuri en respuesta, las uñas de sus dedos clavándose en la espalda del ruso como forma de urgirle que continuara, y Viktor no perdió un segundo más. Presionó uno de sus dedos dentro del nipón y usó la que tenía libre para acariciar la polla de Yuuri, moviendo ambas manos al mismo tiempo mientras observaba como los ojos del nipón se cerraban, sobrecogido ante lo abrumador de ambas sensaciones combinadas.

Las manos de Yuuri cayeron de los hombros de Viktor cuando este añadió otro dedo, bajando para aferrarse a las sabanas al tiempo que curvaba su espalda sobre la cama. Viktor se inclinó para presionar un beso sobre la clavícula, antes de dirigirse al cuello del nipón. Pasando sus labios sobre la expuesta piel mientras Yuuri se empujaba contra su mano, saboreando la sensación de tenerlo para él una vez más.

Yuuri se estaba comportando inusualmente sumiso, entregándole el control total a Viktor, y el ruso se preguntó brevemente que era lo que había ocasionado aquel cambio. Usualmente Yuuri era más demandante, más en control, y Viktor amaba que lo fuera. Pero por ahora, esto era lo que necesitaba. Y Yuuri se lo estaba entregando libremente y sin dudar, y aquello era erótico en sí mismo. Aun si no tuviera los jadeos y gemidos de placer de Yuuri o el sabor de la piel de Yuuri bajo sus labios para saciar sus deseos.

Lentamente, Viktor añadió más dedos hasta que estuvo seguro que Yuuri estaba listo, y luego se hizo para tras, perdiendo todo contacto con la piel de Yuuri para luego mirarlo con cien diferentes emociones atoradas en su pecho. Yuuri le regresó la mirada, su rostro sonrojado y su boca abierta y jadeante. Sus ojos amplios y llenos de una emoción que, si Viktor no supiera las verdaderas intenciones de Yuuri, hubiera clasificado como un cierto tipo de “amor”. El sudor bañaba su piel y lo hacía lucir como el peor tipo de tentación.

Tener a Yuuri de este modo, yaciendo en su cama y completamente entregado delante de sus ojos, era todo lo que Viktor siempre había deseado. Pero nada de lo que realmente quería. Era hermoso y suyo, pero solo momentáneamente. Tan cerca, pero nunca lo suficiente. Un sorbo que no hacía nada para calmar su sed y simplemente hacía que el ardor en su garganta fuera más doloroso.

Al mirar a Yuuri a los ojos, era difícil siquiera recordar por qué debería mantener su corazón resguardado. El por qué debía enfocarse en la lujuria, el deseo y la necesidad, y no en las emociones más dulces que crecían en su pecho. Esto era lo único que iba a obtener, había escogido tener esto a tener nada, y no había vuelta atrás ahora. Pero al mirar a Yuuri, era fácil abrir su corazón de nuevo y dejar que el nipón hiciera con él lo que le plazca.

En lugar de soltar algo increíblemente estúpido que inevitablemente causaría que Yuuri se marchara de nuevo, Viktor tomó al nipón para darle vuelta de modo que ahora estuviera de cara a la cama. Era más fácil de este modo, pretender que el cuerpo de Yuuri era todo lo quería ahora que ya no podía ver su rostro.

— ¿Está bien? —le preguntó, y Yuuri asintió torpemente, empujando su cuerpo hasta quedar sobre sus rodillas y con los codos apoyados en la cama. Viktor abrió el condón y lo deslizó sobre miembro para luego recorrer los hombros de Yuuri con las manos, asegurándose de que no hubiera tensión en su cuerpo. Al no encontrar ninguna, con Yuuri mostrándose complaciente y relajado debajo de él, Viktor deslizó sus manos por los costados de Yuuri hasta posarlas sobre sus caderas, tirando de estas para juntar sus cuerpos.

Yuuri se empujó contra el contacto y Viktor no esperó mucho mas, presionándose dentro lentamente y sintiendo el cuerpo de Yuuri estremecerse y retorcerse bajo él. Empujando su cabeza contra el colchón, Yuuri se aferró a las sabanas fuertemente y jadeó por el placer al tiempo que Viktor levantaba sus caderas un poco, lo cual le permitió deslizarse aún más profundamente.

Se sentía tan bien, pero Viktor se forzó a contenerse, sintiendo como el cuerpo de Yuuri pulsaba alrededor de él mientras se ajustaba a la sensación. Empujando suavemente, Viktor se movió solo lo suficiente para mantener a Yuuri duro y excitado, pero no lo suficiente como para que se sintiera abrumado. Permitiéndole así ajustarse a la sensación.

Clavando sus dedos contra el colchón, Yuuri giró sus caderas contra las del ruso, alentándolo a moverse silenciosamente. No queriendo esperar ahora que sabía que Yuuri estaba listo, Viktor salió casi completamente antes de empujar de nuevo contra el nipón, duro y rápido. Provocando que el cuerpo de este se sacudiera al tiempo que ambos vocalizaban su placer en alto.

Yuuri volvió a girar sus caderas y Viktor estableció el ritmo, follando profundamente al muchacho y observando como el cuerpo de este respondía. Su espalda arqueándose y flexionándose con cada embestida, sus músculos tensándose y relajándose y sus manos tratando de encontrar estabilidad en las sabanas de la cama. El cambio de posición había sido una buena idea. Así era mucho más fácil enfocarse en lo físico, en la vista y la sensación de Yuuri, en lugar de cualquier otra cosa.

Suavemente, Viktor deslizó sus manos posadas sobre las caderas de Yuuri y las pasó por sus costados en un gesto tranquilizador, para luego tomar la polla de Yuuri en sus manos. Acariciándolo al mismo ritmo del movimiento de sus caderas y sintiendo como el cuerpo del nipón reaccionaba.

Era exactamente lo que Viktor deseaba. Yuuri volviéndose mantequilla debajo de él, completamente enfocado en el placer que Viktor le daba y en nada más. Se estaba sintiendo muy bien, Viktor podía notar esto. Mucho más que bien. Lo suficientemente bien como para no buscar a nadie más en las competencias cuando Viktor estaba disponible. Lo suficiente como para que aun cuando estuvieran separados, y si buscaba placer en alguien más, Viktor fuera el único en quien pensara.

Puede que Viktor no fuera nada más para Yuuri. Pero sería el mejor con quien Yuuri hubiera estado jamás, y eso al menos contaría como algo.

El cuerpo de Yuuri se flexionó de nuevo, su cuerpo casi doblándose a la mitad a la vez que se empujaba contra las embestidas de Viktor y de repente el ruso recordó la presentación de Yuuri ese día en el hielo. Como se había movido y como había utilizado su cuerpo para capturar la atención de todos en el lugar. Entregando su alma para ello.

Su presentación había sido hermosa, y él lo había sido mucho más. Y nadie en el estadio había sido capaz de apartar la mirada.

Inclinándose, Viktor besó la piel del cuello de Yuuri, el gentil contacto sintiéndose incluso mejor que el lugar en donde sus cuerpos estaban unidos.  Al sentir a Yuuri soltar un suave suspiro debajo de él, Viktor continuó con su camino de besos, mimando el arco del cuello de Yuuri y la curva de su espina dorsal a medida que empujaba al nipón más y más cerca del borde.

—Hoy en la pista de hielo —exhaló Viktor entre besos, sin nada que pudiera hacer para contenerse —Estuviste deslumbrante. La audiencia te adora.

—Te entregas a ellos tan libremente —continuó Viktor—. A todos.

Yuuri desnudaba su alma en el hielo, tal como lo hacía Viktor. Derramaba su corazón en su patinaje, se abría ante todos y derramaba sus emociones como sangre en una herida abierta. Era justo eso lo que lo había convertido en un patinador tan asombroso, lo que le había permitido ganarle el oro a Viktor cuando nadie más había podido.

Pero eso era algo que les entregaba libremente a todos, para que lo tomara todo el que quisiera. No había nada de Yuuri que Viktor pudiera clamar para sí, sin importar lo mucho que deseaba que así fuera. Nada, excepto una cosa.

—Pero viniste —continuó Viktor, aun besando el camino de la columna de Yuuri—. Cuando te lo pedí, viniste.

Presionó un último beso en el hueco de la columna de Yuuri y se alejó, observando al nipón en todo su esplendor una vez más.

—No tengo nada más —susurró. Y aquello sonó como una confesión siendo susurrada en el silencio de la habitación—. Pero tengo esto.

Tenía esta parte de Yuuri. Tenía su lujuria y deseo. Tenía a Yuuri aquí y ahora, arrodillado bajo él y siendo enteramente de Viktor por un corto momento. Tenía algo y podía aferrarse a ese algo como si su vida dependiera de ello hasta que finalmente le fuera arrebatado.

Yuuri no dijo nada en respuesta, simplemente volvió a suspirar de placer mientras Viktor cambiaba de ángulo y enviaba otro estremecimiento a través de su cuerpo. La ola de placer atravesó también al ruso y supo que ya estaba cerca. No le tomó mucho tiempo antes de venirse, empujándose contra Yuuri una última vez y mordiendo el hombro del nipón al mismo tiempo. Marcándolo.

 _«_ _Eres mío_ _»_ _,_ quiso decir, pero se contuvo. _«_ _No para siempre. Pero por ahora, eres mío_ _»_ _._

No podía atar a Yuuri a él para siempre. No podía impedir que Yuuri se marchara, o que no escogiera a otros solo porque Viktor quería ser el único. Pero sí podía poner su marca en Yuuri, un recordatorio para ambos de que esto era real. De que había más entre ellos que aquellas frías miradas y el odio que el resto del mundo creía que representaba toda su relación. Un recordatorio de que Yuuri vendría a Viktor cuando el ruso se lo preguntase, y que continuaría viniendo, al menos por ahora.

Fue solo unos segundos después, mientras aun trataba de recuperarse del orgasmo, que se percató de que Yuuri aún estaba duro debajo de él. La vergüenza fluyó a través de su cuerpo repentinamente y bajó una de sus manos para acariciar la polla de Yuuri. Movió su mano con gentileza, empujándolo hasta el borde. Viktor besaba el cuello de Yuuri en modo de disculpa por haber consumado su placer mucho antes de que Yuuri encontrara el suyo, y observaba como Yuuri se convertía en una masa inerte bajo él. Soltando un jadeo entrecortado al venirse, derramándose sobre la mano de Viktor y estremeciéndose mientras el ruso lo acariciaba a través de su orgasmo, soltándolo únicamente cuando estuvo drenado.

Cuando finalmente hubo terminado, Yuuri se dejó caer sobre la cama, luciendo exhausto. Viktor salió del cuerpo del nipón y se sentó sobre sus talones, limpiando sus manos sobre las sabanas antes de sacarse el condón y amarrarlo, lanzándolo junto al tacho de basura en la habitación.

Girándose hacia Yuuri, Viktor analizó la forma en que el nipón yacía. Extasiado y feliz. Extendido en medio del colchón mientras su respiración se regularizaba. Saciado por completo.

Viktor no pudo evitar sonreír ante la vista. Agachándose, el ruso se recostó junto a Yuuri, sintiéndose hundir contra el colchón y disfrutando de la calidez de otro cuerpo contra el suyo.

Sin embargo, apenas se había acostado cuando sintió a Yuuri tensándose junto a él. Alejándose, Yuuri empezó a sentarse y Viktor levantó su mano para detenerlo sin poder contenerse. Antes de que empezaran, Viktor sabía que Yuuri querría marcharse tan pronto terminaran, pero no quería dejarlo ir. Aquel momento anterior había sido tan pacífico que Viktor quería disfrutarlo lo más que pudiera. Aferrarse a Yuuri por un poco más de tiempo.

—Quédate —le dijo, sentándose de modo que sus rostros estuvieran ahora al mismo nivel, y posando su mano sobre el brazo de Yuuri—. Por favor.

Su voz salió quebrada al decir aquellas palabras, incluso sus propios oídos podían notar lo desesperado que estaba. Pero no podía evitarlo. Había creído que podría endurecer su corazón, que podría tratar el asunto como nada más que placer, pero aun así no podía soportar la idea de Yuuri marchándose. El recuerdo de la noche en la que Yuuri había pasado en sus brazos aún lo perseguía, y daría lo que fuera por volver a sentir aquello.

—Está bien —dijo Yuuri, y parecía casi ¿aliviado? Ciertamente no era lo que Viktor había estado esperando, pero dejó salir un suspiro a modo de agradecimiento—. Me quedaré.

Sin atreverse a moverse en caso de que todo fuera un sueño, Viktor permaneció completamente quieto mientras Yuuri se recostaba, deslizándose ligeramente a través de la cama para darle espacio al nipón. Luego, Viktor se movió de nuevo. Acercándose solo un poco para recostarse con Yuuri, solo unos centímetros de espacio separándolos.

Aun no había soltado el brazo de Yuuri, pero el nipón no había hecho intento alguno de quitárselo de encima. Sus ojos simplemente se movieron al lugar en donde sus pieles se tocaban y luego regresaron al rostro de Viktor, su expresión honesta y feliz.

El cuerpo de Yuuri se relajó y se acurrucó ligeramente, aun de cara a Viktor y con su cabeza descansando sobre una de las almohadas. Atrayendo sus piernas ligeramente hasta su pecho. Ahora que habían terminado, la habitación empezaba a sentirse un poco fría contra sus pieles desnudas. Así que Viktor utilizó su mano libre para atraer las mantas que habían sido descartadas al inicio para cubrirlos a ambos.

Al hacerlo, Yuuri se acurrucó contra la calidez de estas. Viéndose tan pacifico que el corazón de Viktor quedó atorado en su garganta. Era ridículo porque todas las veces anteriores marcharse había sido decisión de Yuuri. Pero de algún modo, se veía feliz de quedarse.

Permanecieron de ese modo, encarándose desde lados opuesto de la cama, al tiempo que los ojos de Yuuri empezaban a cerrarse. Aún había unos centímetros de espacio entre ellos, pero igual Viktor podía sentir el calor corporal de Yuuri, el cual irradiaba a través de la distancia y calentaba el pequeño capullo que había formado bajo las sabanas.

Mientras lo miraba, Yuuri empezaba dormirse lentamente, hasta que finalmente sus ojos se cerraron. La luz de la luna se colaba entre la rendija de las cortinas y caía en una columna sobre la cama. Iluminando el rostro de Yuuri y haciéndolo parecer etéreo en su sueño.

Viktor lo observó por un largo tiempo, saboreando el momento. Pero eventualmente, el cansancio se apoderó también de él y lo arrastró a un sueño ligero, aún disfrutando de la calidez del cuerpo de Yuuri que yacía junto al suyo y el ligero toque de su mano sobre el brazo del nipón el cual Yuuri no pareció querer romper.

  

 

* * *

 

 

La sensación de un cálido cuerpo presionado contra el suyo lo despertó de nuevo. Por su reloj interno podía deducir que habían pasado muchas horas pero que aún el cielo era nocturno. La habitación hallándose oscura y en silencio. Viktor parpadeó lentamente y le tomó varios segundo darse cuenta de que era lo que lo había despertado. Pero cuando lo hizo, se despertó por completo. Su repentino sobresalto movió la cama y causó que Yuuri se quejara un poco en sueños, separándose del lugar en la cama en donde se hallaba. Recostado junto a Viktor y con la cabeza presionada contra su pecho.

Moviéndose en sus sueños, Yuuri se dio vuelta, alejándose de Viktor pero aún presionándose contra él de modo que su espalda se hallaba contra su pecho desnudo. Debió moverse durante la noche, reflexionó Viktor. Los pocos centímetros de espacio entre ellos habían desaparecido y Yuuri se encontraba ahora lo más cerca posible aun mientras dormía.

Levantando su mano, Viktor pasó uno de sus dedos sobre la suave piel del hombro de Yuuri y observó como este se estremecía ligeramente ante el toque, aun dormido.

No había duda alguna de que jamás sería capaz de renunciar a esto. Tener a Yuuri junto a él, de este modo, era mejor que cualquier otro vicio en el mundo. Acurrucado y dormido junto a él. Perfecto en este silencioso e íntimo momento.

El ligero toque de su mano se movió del hombro de Yuuri y pasó suavemente a la espalda del nipón, disfrutando de la sensación del cuerpo de Yuuri bajo su mano. Viktor trazaba toques sobe la piel del muchacho sin rumbo fijo, pero eventualmente –y casi inconscientemente- estos comenzaron a formar un patrón. Tan pronto como se dio cuenta de lo que era, Viktor casi soltó una carcajada.

Casi sin siquiera pensarlo, Viktor había empezado a trazar una rutina de patinaje en la espalda de Yuuri. No una cualquiera, sino la suya propia, una que había visto patinar a Yuuri en una vacía pista de hielo hace ya lo que parecía mucho tiempo. Sus dedos danzaban y giraban sobre la piel de Yuuri y Viktor continuó, perdido en el recuerdo.

Eventualmente la rutina llegó a su final y Viktor empezó de nuevo, esta vez murmurando suavemente a la vez que pasaba sus por la piel del nipón y un invisible Yuuri bailaba en su mente. No era la misma canción de la rutina que estaba trazando sobre la piel de Yuuri, sino una muy diferente. Algo viejo, una [tonada](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VdWBdqkxHKg) que Yakov solía entonar cuando se sentía particularmente sensible y usualmente llevaba ya unas copas encima.

La tonada tenía letra, y Viktor había empezado a cantarla suavemente a la vez que continuaba con el movimiento de sus dedos. La canción era dolorosamente apropiada, la letra siendo demasiado certera. Finalmente entendía por qué Yakov parecía tan triste cuando la entonaba.

Por un largo tiempo Viktor se quedó yaciendo allí, canturreándole a Yuuri suavemente en ruso mientras trazaba patrones en su espalda. La canción, la rutina, todo siempre regresando a Yuuri. Cada camino guiaba a Viktor hacia el mismo destino y no había forma de que pudiera prevenirlo o de que pudiera resistirse.

Yuuri se movió un poco y dejó salir un suspiro contento, todavía dormido. Deslizándose ligeramente hacia atrás de modo que estuviera presionado aun más cerca. Finalmente, la canción llegó a su final y Viktor apartó sus manos. Se recostó hacia atrás y descansó su cabeza sobre la almohada, justo detrás de la curva del cuello de Yuuri. La parte superior de sus cuerpos aún presionada contra el otro, la cálida espalda de Yuuri reposando contra su propio pecho.

Si había algo que Viktor siempre recordaría de su tiempo juntos, cualquier memoria que mantendría un después de que Yuuri se hubiese marchado y todo lo demás desapareciera, sería esto. Este momento. Era esto a lo que se aferraría, aun cuando todo lo demás desapareciera.

* * *

 

 

**Ojos Negros**

**Ojos negros, ojos apasionados**  
**Ojos ardientes, hermosos**  
**Cómo os amo, cómo os temo**  
**Tal vez os conocí en un momento maldito**

 **Oh, por algo sois más oscuros que lo profundo del mar**  
**Veo en vosotros el duelo por mi alma**  
**Veo en vosotros una llama de victoria**  
**Consumido en ella, un pobre corazón**

 **Ojos negros y ardientes,**  
**más profundos que el cielo nocturno**  
**Me llamaban a volar lejos del mar**  
**Donde el amor es el rey, y la amabilidad lo es todo.**

 **Si no te hubiera conocido, no estaría sufriendo tanto**  
**podía haber vivido sonriendo.**  
**Tú me arruinaste, ojos negros.**  
**Te llevaste mi felicidad por siempre**

 **Pero no estoy triste, no estoy triste**  
**Encuentro consuelo en mi destino:**  
**Todo, lo mejor que en la vida Dios nos ha dado**  
**Os lo sacrifico, ojos de fuego**

 **Ojos negros, ojos apasionados**  
**Ojos ardientes, hermosos**  
**Cómo os quiero, cómo os temo**  
**Tal vez os conocí en un momento maldito**  
**Cómo os quiero, cómo os temo**  
**Tal vez os conocí en un momento maldito**

 

* * *

 

 

Cuando Viktor se despertó de nuevo, fue por el sonido de los pájaros que trinaban fuera de la ventana. Siempre había sido de los que madrugaban y hoy no era la excepción. Aunque esta esta vez, no tenía deseo alguno de dejar la cama.

En algún momento de la noche debió volverse a mover, porque cuando se despertó, uno de sus brazos se hallaba sobre la cintura de Yuuri para mantenerlo cerca. Yuuri aún se encontraba dormido, su respiración estable. Y poniendo todo su esfuerzo, Viktor se alejó. Cuando se habían quedado dormidos aun había espacio entre ellos. Despertar con Viktor sosteniéndolo de cerca era algo que Yuuri probablemente no apreciaría. Así que el ruso lo dejó ir, deslizándose fuera de la cama y estirándose, sintiendo como su espalda tronaba con la acción.

Brevemente, Viktor pensó en sí debería despertar a Yuuri, pero descartó la idea de inmediato. Técnicamente la competencia aún continuaba. Y como medallistas, ambos tenían situaciones oficiales que atender. Labores que eventualmente los separarían y muy pronto. Pero aún era temprano y aquellos asuntos no era urgentes aún. Era mejor dejar que Yuuri durmiera un poco más.

Deslizándose dentro del baño, Viktor tomó una ducha y se preparó lo más silenciosamente que pudo, saliendo en puntillas para finalmente ponerse algo de ropa. Mirándose en el espejo, Viktor se alisó el cabello y arregló su camiseta, tratando de lucir presentable para el día. A diferencia de antes, Yuuri no había dejado ninguna marca sobre él. Así que no tenía nada esconder.

Mirando hacia el lugar en donde el otro hombre yacía dormido, Viktor observó de forma detenida la marca de mordida sobre el hombro de Yuuri. La cual se veía aun roja y fresca incluso a luz de la mañana. Sintiéndose un poco culpable, Viktor se preguntó si debería disculparse. Había sido algo hecho en el calor del momento, y a pesar de que no se arrepentía ni por un segundo, sí esperaba que a Yuuri no le molestara. Aunque, basándose en los sonidos que había hecho lo noche anterior, parecía que incluso lo disfrutó.

Cuando finalmente estuvo listo, Viktor buscó su teléfono y lo encontró yaciendo en la silla junto a la ventana. Había unas cuantas notificaciones mostrándose en pantalla, algunas de varias redes sociales y un par de mensajes de Yakov y Chris. Nada con lo que necesitara lidiar de forma inmediata.

Estaba a punto de darse vuelta cuando notó el otro ítem que se hallaba sobre la silla. La chaqueta de patinaje de Yuuri se encontraba sobre el brazo de la silla, justo en donde el otro patinador la había dejado la noche anterior. El material estaba arrugado. Aparte del color, la prenda era apenas distinguible de cualquier otra chaqueta. Pero Viktor no pudo dejar de mirarla. Era una prueba. Una prueba tangible de que Yuuri había estado allí. De que había venido. De que la figura durmiente en la cama de Viktor no era solo un espejismo.

Los rayos de sol se colaban a través de la ventana, iluminando la habitación entera con su suave y dorado brillo, y Viktor tuvo una idea. Rápidamente, arregló la chaqueta de tal modo que ninguna de las partes identificables fuera notable. Luego tomó una rápida fotografía con la ventana mostrando la bella mañana, asegurándose de que la silla y la chaqueta aun fueran visibles en la esquina de la foto.

Luego de hacerlo, el ruso revisó la foto rápidamente. Asegurándose de no haber olvidado nada. No había forma de que nadie pudiera probar de donde era la chaqueta o quien pertenecía. Luego abrió Instagram, escribió rápidamente una engañosa frase y presionó “subir”.

Yuuri le había demandado que mantuvieran esto en secreto, y Viktor había estado de acuerdo con ello. Y lo haría. Nunca traicionaría la confianza de Yuuri al revelar la verdad cuando era obvio que Yuuri quería mantenerla escondida.

Pero esto lo estaba matando lentamente. El no ser capaz de nunca decirle al mundo entero lo que Yuuri significaba para él. Que nadie nunca supiera que, por un breve momento, Yuuri había estado allí. Que Yuuri había sido suyo.

Pero él necesitaba recordar. Necesitaba una prueba para mantener con él luego de que Yuuri se hubiera marchado, de modo que pudiera aferrarse a ese recuerdo como lo que era. Un recuerdo, y no una fantasía que su mente había creado.

Nadie nunca sería capaz de comprobar lo que había en la foto. Algunos podrían especular, pero sería fácilmente rebatible al no ser nada contundente y con ninguna prueba real detrás. Pero Viktor lo sabría. Viktor podría mirar la fotografía y sabría lo que significaba. Recordaría el día de hoy y todo lo que se había dado la noche anterior.

“Hermosa vista” había sido parte de la frase colocada en la foto, pero no estaba hablando de la vista que se apreciaba desde la ventana de su habitación de hotel. Mirando hacia la cama, Viktor volvió a posar su mirada sobre Yuuri. Las sabanas cubrían la parte baja de su cuerpo y su rostro lucía suave y relajado, su cabello ligeramente despeinado después de dormir. Aquella no era una imagen a la que pudiera tomar una fotografía, no con Yuuri dormido e inconsciente, pero la chaqueta era la segunda mejor opción. Un recuerdo que había publicado para que lo viera el mundo entero, porque a pesar de que ellos nunca lo entendieran él lo sabría.

Mientras lo observaba, Yuuri se dio vuelta, estirándose un poco y parpadeando hasta que sus ojos se abrieron por completo. Bostezando, rascó sus ojos con el puño de su mano y se sentó, las sabanas deslizándose de su cintura mientras lo hacía. Su cabello lucía mucho más desastroso ahora que estaba erguido y Viktor sintió la repentina urgencia de pasar sus manos por este para aplacarlo, tal como lo había hecho antes.

Con los ojos medio cerrados, Yuuri se veía parcialmente dormido pero eventualmente notó a Viktor, aún parado junto a la ventana y con el teléfono en mano. Parpadeando ligeramente,  Yuuri lo observó. Y ya tarde Viktor se percató de que Yuuri no llevaba sus gafas.

—Hola —dijo Viktor a modo de saludo, tratando de sonar lo más casual posible para no delatar lo rápido que latía su corazón ante la vista frente a él.

Yuuri se sentó completamente erguido, pasando una mano sobre sus ojos una vez más para aclarar su vista y luego la regresó a Viktor, la luz del sol iluminado su piel y haciendo brillar su cabello. Por un segundo, su expresión pareció preocupada al observar a Viktor. Pero eventualmente, lo que sea que haya visto en el ruso, consiguió que se relajara.

—Hola —respondió Yuuri con una sonrisa en su rostro.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay!  
> Siento mucho la tardanza en esto. En serio se me ha complicado mucho ponerme a traducir últimamente. Pero tengo una semana libre así que aprovechare para continuar. No prometo nada ni doy fecha con respecto a los próximos caps porque siempre me demoro más de lo que digo XD
> 
> Pero ESPERO haber traducido los caps 5 y 6 (ambos siendo el POV de Viktor del cao 11 del primer fic) antes de que Reiya escriba el 7 :’v
> 
> Este ha sido un capítulo SUPER doloroso. Se los juro. Todos los lemon del POV de Viktor me han dolido. Y la parte con “ojos negros”. Les juro que casi lloro ;_;
> 
> Mañana, o pasado, les traeré los especiales en “Lo que se dice en tumbrl” : Una parte de la noche de bodas y el rencuentro de nuestra parejita después del cap 14 del primer fic!
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron, dejaron comentarios y pusieron en dejaron kudos al fic. Tanto Reiya-san como yo les agradecemos su apoyo. Especialmente Reiya-san :D
> 
> Siempre es importante conocer la opinión de los lectores asi que los comentarios son apreciados :3  
> Recuerden revisar el fic original y pasar por el blog de Reiya-san en [ tumblr](https://kazliin.tumblr.com) . Pueden ir a la sección de “useful links” donde encontraran varios fanarts que le han dedicado a Reiya-san con escenas del fic :3  
> Ademas les recuerdo que ya hay grupo de fans de la serie "rivals" en [ facebook](https://www.facebook.com/groups/612107382321828/) por si desean unirse :3  
> Nos estamos leyendo!  
> Bye-bee!


	5. You’d Be So Nice (You’d Be Paradise)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni el FanFic me pertenecen. Solo tengo crédito por la traducción y adaptación al español.
> 
>  
> 
> Traducción realizada con permiso de la autora.

 

Después de su última noche juntos, todo había cambiado. Pero al mismo, nada lo había hecho. La vida de Viktor continuaba como siempre lo había hecho. Patinaje, entrenamiento, patinaje y regresar a casa con Makkachin en la noche solo para volver a hacer todo al día siguiente. Pero a diferencia del año anterior, esta vez el ruso no hizo intento alguno de desaparecer a Yuuri de su mente ni de sus rutinas.

Su tiempo juntos aquella mañana, había sido breve. Sus deberes oficiales los había separado, para disgusto de Viktor, pero todo había sido tan diferente a otras despedidas que habían tenido. Cómodo y sencillo, con el silencioso conocimiento de que se verían de nuevo. Eso hacía que la calidez en el pecho de Viktor se incrementara cada vez que pensaba en ello.

Yuuri se había quedado con él. No por obligación, sino con toda la voluntad. Incluso había estado feliz de hacerlo. Se había acurrucado con él durante la noche y le había sonreído en la mañana. Y luego, se había marchado con un movimiento de la mano y un adiós, con su cabello aun ligeramente despeinado después de dormir y sus ojos llenos de nada más que calidez. Puede que Viktor se hubiera resignado a tener mucho menos de lo que en realidad deseaba, pero lo que Yuuri le había dado era mucho más de lo que esperaba y lo atesoraba.

La felicidad que había sentido desde se momento ahora se reflejaba en su vida y en su patinaje. Después de una presentación carente de emociones durante la temporada pasada, Viktor tenía mucho que compensar en esta competencia. Así que tomó ventaja completa de la chispa de motivación que había regresado a él. A pesar de que sus rutinas del año pasado habían sido excelentes y le habían ganado dos medallas de plata, lo cual era una hazaña que la mayoría de pintadores no resentiría, se esperaba mucho más que eso de Viktor. Podía hacerlo mejor. Podía y lo haría, el recuerdo de Yuuri  le daría el impulso para lograrlo.

Trabajó duro durante el verano, diseñando y perfeccionado dos nuevas rutinas. Algo nuevo y diferente para sorprender a la audiencia, pero que a la vez mantuviera la profundidad de sus sentimientos. Permitiendo así que pudiera conectarse con la audiencia en aquella forma que no pudo el año anterior.

Cuando la serie del Grand Prix llegó de nuevo, Viktor pasó por las clasificatorias con facilidad. Sus asignaciones lo llevaron fuera de Rusia, con unos resultados finales que lo colocaron fácilmente en la cima de tabla de posiciones y le aseguraron un lugar en la final. Tan pronto como estuvo asegurado, regresó a su hogar en San Petersburgo para continuar con sus prácticas. Patinar en las competencias clasificatorias era algo sencillo y apenas le requería esfuerzo. Patinar en la final era el verdadero desafío. Sería allí donde se encontraría con Yuuri de nuevo y tenía que estar listo para ello, tanto en su patinaje como en otras cosas.

De regreso en San Petersburgo, Yakov se encontraba trabajando duro para preparar a todos los patinadores para la competencia que se avecinaba. El pequeño Yuri demandaba furiosamente poder realizar su sénior debut el próximo año y estaba viciosamente determinado a ganar el oro en los junior antes de eso. Mila de nuevo tenía la meta de llegar al podio este año, insistiendo juguetonamente en que tenía que primero derrotar a su patinadora italiana favorita antes de poder terminar esta temporada con satisfacción. Y Georgi se encontraba trabajando tan arduamente como siempre, determinado a ganar tantas medallas como pudiera con el tiempo que le quedaba.

Este año, Yakov parecía estar concentrándose en las rutinas de Georgi de una manera particularmente intensa. Y cuando Viktor le cuestionó acerca de ello, su entrenador simplemente le lanzó una mirada que era parte enojo y parte exasperación.

—Georgi tiene la misma edad que tú, Vitya —le señaló, como si Viktor lo hubiera olvidado—. Y a diferencia de ti, el sí está pensando en que un día tendrá que retirarse. Él no podarse el mismo lujo que tú. Georgi ha vivido bajo tu sombra toda su vida. Ganar tantas medallas como pueda antes de retirarse es algo importante para él.

Sin embargo y a pesar de sus palabras, Yakov se había enfocado en el patinaje de Viktor tanto como en el de Georgi. Puede que Viktor no se hubiera tomado tan mal el haber ganado dos medallas de plata, pero Yakov ciertamente sí que lo había hecho.  Parecía que incluso que estaba más determinado a que Viktor llegara a la cima del podio de nuevo que él mismo Viktor. Así que lo hacía repetir cada parte de su programa una y otra vez sin compasión alguna hasta que la rutina estuviera perfecta, incluso después de que de que ya hubo logrado calificar para la final.

A Viktor eso le importaba muy poco, le prestaba atención a Yakov cuando así lo quería y seguía sus propias reglas cuando ya no quería. Tal como siempre había hecho.

Sin embargo, una de las cosas que decidió no contradecir fue la insistencia de Yakov de que fuera a Moscú con él, Georgi y unos cuantos patinadores más para la Rostelecom Cup. El que Yakov llevara consigo a patinadores que ya habían clasificado en las competencias no era algo que nunca hubiera pasado, pero sí era inusual. Cuando se lo preguntó a su entrenador, Yakov hizo de menos el tema con un tono que no permitía ningún tipo de desacuerdo.

—Georgi necesita ayuda, pero tú también. Permitiste que  Katsuki te sacara de la cima del podio dos veces seguidas, y no permitiré que suceda de nuevo. Así que vendrás conmigo a Moscú para poder vigilarte. Si no te gusta, siéntete libre de encontrar otro entrenador.

Decidiendo que lo mejor era no discutir, Viktor aceptó. Había pasado la mitad de su vida en frías habitaciones de hotel y difícilmente le importaba donde entrenaba ahora. Además tenía un apartamento en Moscú, así que no era difícil ir. Si Yakov quería mantener un ojo en él para asegurarse de que su entrenamiento no se desviara y de que no viera forma de que pudiera perder esta temporada, entonces Viktor le seguiría el juego.

La pista de entrenamiento temporal en Moscú estaba bien, aunque no tan bien como la grande que usaban en San Petersburgo, y Viktor la conocía muy bien también. La ciudad también le era familiar, pasaba allí el tiempo suficiente durante asuntos oficiales como para conocer sus caminos y calles, aunque su corazón siempre pertenecería a San Petersburgo. Llegaron más de una semana antes de la fecha en que la copa tendría lugar, y Yakov los envió a entrenar a todos de forma inmediata.

Tal como en San Petersburgo, la rutina diaria Viktor a penas y cambió a pesar de estar en una ciudad diferente. Cada hora libre que tenía la pasaba en la pista, trabajando y repasando sus programas una y otra vez. Entrenando hasta la noche e incluso después de que el ultimo patinador se hubiera marchado. Yakov también se quedaba hasta tarde, ya fuera a los lados de la pista o en su oficina. Y para el final del día, eran ellos dos los que usualmente quedaban en la pista.

No había nada especial acerca de esa noche. El clima en la cuidad había empeorado y Yakov había enviado temprano a la mayoría de los patinadores. Pero Viktor se había quedado, insistiendo en que no tenía caso que se marchara al vivir tan cerca y que no tendría problemas en volver a casa. Yakov había trabajado hasta tarde esa noche también, la oscuridad ya reinaba en el exterior para cuando las luces de su oficina finalmente se apagaron y emergió de allí. Viktor se mantenía aún en el hielo.

—Ve a casa —insistió Yakov, mirando con desaprobación a Viktor quien se encontraba repasando su secuencia de pasos por milésima vez en el día—. Es tarde, Vitya.

Viktor salió del hielo reluctantemente, se quitó sus patines y se preparó para marcharse. A unos metros de distancia, Yakov se encontraba empacando lo último de sus pertenencias, también preparándose para dejar la pista por esta noche. Al no haber nadie más, el lugar estaba lleno de eco y se sentía casi tétrico, así que Viktor escuchó inmediatamente el sonido del teléfono de Yakov cuando empezó a timbrar inesperadamente.

Con un bufido de irritación, Yakov sacó su teléfono y respondió la llamada con un corto saludo mientras Viktor se preguntaba vagamente quien podría estar llamando tan tarde. Pero después de unos segundos, sus cavilaciones fueron cortadas por el inesperado sonido del inglés que llenó el aire cuando Yakov cambió de idioma abruptamente.

—Entrenador Cialdini —saludó Yakov y las orejas de Viktor saltaron al oír el nombre. Giró su cabeza ligeramente en dirección de la conversación que trataba de escuchar lo más sigilosamente que podía, no deseando que su entrenador lo descubriera espiando.

—Bueno, eso es desafortunado —escuchó decir a Yakov antes de que listara una serie de palabras que Viktor reconoció, después de unos segundos, como nombres de hoteles en el área.

—Cualquier otro lo dejaría demasiado lejos —añadió Yakov, antes de terminar con un rápido—. Le deseo suerte, Entrenador Cialdini.

Después de eso, Yakov terminó la llamada con una rápida despedida para luego voltearse y encontrarse con Viktor, quien lo miraba con curiosidad.

—Era el entrenador de Katsuki —le explicó, claramente asumiendo por la expresión en el rostro de Viktor que este había escuchado toda la conversación—. Aparénteme hubo un problema con la habitación de hotel de Katsuki y ahora está buscando un nuevo lugar para quedarse. Celestino me pidió consejo acerca de en qué hoteles podría pasar la noche.

— ¿Él está bien? —soltó Viktor sin siquiera pensarlo. Yakov le frunció el ceño ligeramente, pero escogió mejor no comentar su abrupta reacción.

—Estoy seguro que lo estará. Es un patinador competente, cuando menos, y no se perderá la oportunidad de calificar para la final por una habitación de hotel. Ya encontrará algún lugar.

Dándose vuelta, Yakov tomó sus pertenencias y se dirigió a la salida con Viktor caminando detrás de él. Ambos tomaron caminos separados al llegar a la entrada del edificio, cada uno entrando a sus respectivos vehículos con un asentimiento de cabeza, para luego encaminarse a sus respectivos hogares.   

Viktor había viajado hasta la pista en auto debido a su mala costumbre de llegar tarde, pero lo cierto es que podía llegar caminando perfectamente. Por lo que solo pasaron unos minutos antes de que estuviera estacionando el auto de nuevo y se hiciera camino a su departamento. Makkachin lo saludó entusiastamente en la puerta y Viktor se agachó para acariciarlo con afecto. Se habían visto durante su hora de almuerzo cuando había venido para pasear a Makkachin. Pero a pesar de eso, su amado perrito siempre estaba emocionado de verlo regresar. Era una de las cosas que hacía que los vacíos y silenciosos espacios en el apartamento se volvieran más soportables.

Una vez que estuvo completamente adentro, el ruso se quitó sus ropas para el exterior y los zapatos, antes de sacar su teléfono del bolsillo y desbloquearlo rápidamente. Puede que Yakov estuviera seguro de que Yuuri estaría bien, pero si el entrenador de Yuuri se encontraba llamando para buscar ayuda, entonces Viktor no estaría tranquilo hasta escucharlo de la boca del propio Yuuri.

El teléfono timbró varias veces, el sonido sintiéndose fuertemente en medio de la quietud del apartamento mientras esperaba. Viktor casi creyó que Yuuri no le respondería, pero el sonido del teléfono finalmente se cortó cuando la llamada finalmente conectó. Viktor pudo escuchar una fuerte respiración, ligeramente entre cortada y rápida, del otro lado de la línea. Pero ninguna respuesta inmediata.

— ¿Yuuri? —dijo, preguntándose si el número que tenía era el correcto.

— ¿Viktor?

La respuesta vino casi inmediatamente, pero la voz le era casi desconocida. Espesa y ahogada. Con un tono ligeramente quebradizo que hizo que la garganta de Viktor se apretara. Por el tono en su voz, parecía que Yuuri había estado llorando. El sonido tiró dolorosamente del corazón de Viktor y se dio cuenta de que, lo que sea que hubiera salido mal con los planes de viaje de Yuuri, debía ser mucho peor de lo que Yakov había creído o le hizo parecer.

Decidiendo no mencionar por teléfono el obvio bajo estado de ánimo de Yuuri, Viktor pasó directamente a lo que realmente importaba, esperando que Yuuri confiara en él lo suficiente como para darle una respuesta honesta.

—Yuuri, Celestino acaba de llamar a Yakov pidiéndole información sobre hoteles en Moscú. ¿Ya tienes donde quedarte?

—Yo… —la voz de Yuuri se quebró ligeramente de nuevo y tragó antes de continuar, su voz siendo mucho más fuerte ahora y sonando mucho más como él mismo—. Hubo un problema con la habitación de hotel. El clima, pues…—su frase se cortó y Viktor hizo un sonido de reconocimiento, sus ojos moviéndose a la ventana en donde se veía como la nieve caía pesada sobre el suelo. Había ciertas preocupaciones en la pista de que tal vez la Copa podría ser retrasada debido a problemas con el transporte si el clima no se aclaraba, y Viktor no estaría sorprendido si los aviones no hubieran ya dejado de volar.

—No puedo encontrar ningún lugar donde quedarme —dijo Yuuri al final, terminando su historia con un suspiro. Se le escuchaba cansado por el teléfono, las largas horas de viaje estaban claramente afectándole. Ya era tarde en Rusia, pero Viktor estaba seguro de que Yuuri se debía estar sintiendo mucho peor con el cambio de horario.

—Justo como pensé —respondió, con una idea ya formándose en su cabeza mientras hablaba—. La mitad de la ciudad está estancada debido al clima.

Hubo silencio por un segundo al otro lado del teléfono y Viktor empezó a considerar su idea cada vez más. Había llamado porque quería asegurarse de que Yuuri estuviera bien, lo cual claramente no era así. Por el sonido de la voz de Yuuri, era obvio que estaba molesto y cansado. Además que probablemente lo único que quería era descansar y no pasar horas buscando un lugar donde quedarse. Y si el nipón estaba dispuesto, Viktor podría darle una fácil solución a su dilema.

—Mm… ¿Viktor? ¿A qué se debe tu llamada? —preguntó Yuuri, sonando vacilante. Sus voz sonaba calmada pero había un ligero tono de vacilación en ella, tan diferente a como Viktor estaba acostumbrado a escucharlo.

—Oh —dijo Viktor, dándose cuenta de que aún tenía que aclarar el porqué de su llamada—. Me estoy quedando un tiempo en Moscú mientras Yakov acompaña a Georgi en la Rostelecom Cup. Ya sabes, para que pueda "mantener un ojo en mi". Tengo un apartamento en la ciudad, para cuando necesito venir por asuntos oficiales. Si necesitas un lugar donde pasar la noche, puedes venir y quedarte conmigo.

Era la solución perfecta. El apartamento de Viktor estaba lo suficientemente cerca del estadio como para Yuuri tuviera un acceso fácil y dejara de preocuparse por encontrar un lugar donde quedarse. Además, de esa forma Viktor podría volver a verlo mucho más pronto de lo que había esperado. Todos ganaban.

Yuuri se quedó callado al otro lado del teléfono y Viktor se preocupó de que tal vez hubiera cruzado la línea.

— ¿Yuuri? —preguntó cuidadosamente y luego añadió con rapidez—. Vivo cerca del estadio, así que te será fácil llegar allí para entrenar en la mañana. Si eso es lo que deseas, claro.

—Um, ¿Sí? —Respondió, aunque sonaba más como una pregunta que como una respuesta, y Viktor exhaló un suspiro de alivio—. Quiero decir, gracias. Si. Yo, ah. Eso sería ¿estupendo?

Las palabras de Yuuri salieron un poco desordenadas, pero de todos modos hicieron que el corazón de Viktor saltara en su pecho. Yuuri había decidido tomar la oferta de Viktor y vendría a quedarse con él. Viktor no estaba seguro de que tanto tiempo Yuuri desearía quedarse allí con él – tal vez una noche, mientras encontraba un hotel o por más tiempo – pero cualquier tiempo extra que tuviera con él, sería un tesoro. Además, Yuuri podía quedarse cuanto él quisiera. 

Rápidamente, Viktor le dijo su dirección a Yuuri y luego la repitió mas lentamente, pronunciando cada silaba con lentitud mientras Yuuri trataba con dificultad de escribir un idioma que le resultaba nada familiar. Después de que Yuuri repitiera sus indicaciones en un mal pero entendible ruso, Viktor continuó

—Vivo en el último piso —le dijo, antes de añadir rápidamente— ¿Necesitas que te recoja en el aeropuerto?

El aeropuerto estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que Yuuri necesitara transporte para llegar al apartamento de Viktor. Además, el ruso estaría feliz de ir a recogerlo si lo necesitaba.

—No, está bien —dijo Yuuri, sonando ahora un poco mas confiado—. Gracias Viktor, pero voy a estar bien.

— ¿Estás seguro?  —preguntó Viktor y Yuuri hizo un murmullo en acuerdo. Viktor pudo escuchar movimiento al otro lado de la línea, como si Yuuri se estuviera preparando ya para marcharse.

—Viktor…—dijo Yuuri antes de cortarse y detenerse un segundo para luego continuar—. Gracias de nuevo. Digo, por ayudarme. Yo solo… te lo agradezco.

—No hay problema —respondió Viktor con verdadera intención. Para él no era ningún problema el tener a Yuuri pasando la noche en su casa.

Terminaron la llamada después de eso y Viktor caminó por su habitación, Makkachin siguiéndolo de cerca. Dejó su teléfono sobre la mesita de noche y se hizo camino hasta el baño, se quitó la ropa para luego entrar a la ducha y eliminar los restos de la práctica de ese día. Si Yuuri iba a venir, Viktor definitivamente no quería recibirlo aun lleno de sudor y hielo. Después de todo, no se habían visto en meses.

Se secó y vistió al terminar de bañarse, poniéndose ropa más cómoda y finalmente sintiéndose relajar después de un largo día. Afuera, el cielo ya se hallaba completamente oscuro. Resaltando los copos de nieve que caían al otro lado de la ventana y haciendo que las luces de la ciudad parecieran más brillantes.

El sonido agudo de un timbre llenó la habitación y Viktor prácticamente corrió hasta la puerta y presionó el botón que abriría la entrada principal, sin siquiera molestarse en preguntar por quien era la persona en la puerta. Después de todo, él ya lo sabía.

Mientras esperaba a que su huésped subiera las escaleras que lo llevarían a su departamento, Viktor trató de tranquilizarse. Yuuri vendría a quedarse con él después de estar separados por tanto tiempo, el solo pensamiento hacía que su corazón latiera mas rápido en su pecho. Pero eso no significaba que las cosas hubieran cambiado desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos. Puede que se hubieran despedido en buenos términos, pero Viktor ahora sabía con seguridad aquello que le había tomado tanto tiempo entender. La realidad de los límites en su relación, qué cosas debía esperar y qué sueños tenía que aprender a dejar ir.

Sintió una suave cabeza presionándose contra su pierna y bajó la mirada, encontrándose con Makkachin caminado a su alrededor, su lengua afuera mientras miraba con emoción a la puerta.

—Ven Makka —le dijo Viktor, sonriendo e indicándole a su perro que lo siguiera. Luego de guiar a Makkachin hacia la habitación, Viktor cerró la puerta. Makkachin era tremendamente amigable y cariñoso, pero a veces se emocionaba demasiado cuando conocía nuevas personas y Viktor no quería que Yuuri se sintiera abrumado desde el segundo que entrara por la puerta.

De repente, un suave toque en la puerta llenó la habitación, y Viktor de nuevo se apresuró a cruzar los últimos pasos que le faltaban para llegar a la habitación principal. Tomó una respiración profunda para luego abrir la puerta y revelar a Yuuri parado allí.

Lo primero que Viktor notó fue lo cansado que Yuuri se veía. Tenía círculos alrededor de sus ojos y los hombros gachos, el cansancio escrito en cada línea de su cuerpo. Tenía una maleta parada junto a él y la mano con la que la sujetaba se había vuelto roja por el frío, combinando con el color que tomaron sus mejillas y su nariz al sentir el calor de la habitación.

Parecía que no solo su piel había sentido los efectos del clima. Había copos de nieve sobre las hombreras de su chaqueta y otros derritiéndose sobre su cabello, unos pocos pegándose a sus pestañas. Temblaba parado en la puerta, el material de su chaqueta siendo claramente insuficiente para el duro invierno de Moscú. La vista hizo que Viktor quisiera envolver a Yuuri en la primera manta que encontrara hasta que estuviera calientito de nuevo.

— ¡Yuuri! —exclamó—. Entra. Parece que te estas congelando.

Se movió a un lado para darle a Yuuri espacio suficiente para pasar, arrastrando su equipaje detrás. Yuuri pareció relajarse un poco al pasar por la puerta, la acogedora temperatura del departamento haciendo un enorme contraste con el duro frío de afuera.

Cuando estuvo completamente adentro, Viktor volvió a cerrar la puerta. Yuuri se deshizo de sus zapatos y de su chaqueta antes de entrar por completo a la habitación, sus ojos curiosos. Viktor lo observó mientras ojeaba el departamento, sus ojos analizando la sala de estar y la cocina, para luego moverse hacia la puerta detrás de la cual se escondía el dormitorio.

Estaba un poco más vacía que su casa en San Petersburgo, pero también era muy parecida. Distantemente, Viktor se preguntó que era lo que Yuuri pensaba de todo eso, que conclusiones estaba sacando mientras observaba atentamente el lugar en donde Viktor vivía.

Yuuri se giró hacia él después de unos cuantos segundos, luciendo dudoso.

—Gracias —le dijo a Viktor. Y aunque las palabras sonaban cortantes, la emoción detrás de ellas era genuina—. Por dejar que me quede, digo.

—No hay problema —respondió Viktor, porque realmente no lo había. Felizmente tendría Yuuri como su huésped cuando sea que el hombre quisiera—. De todos modos ya me estaba quedando en Moscú, y vivo tan cerca de la arena que pensé que se te haría mejor quedarte aquí en lugar de tener que buscar un hotel más lejos.

—Sí… —Yuuri se cortó ligeramente y cambió su peso de un pie a otro, sus dientes mordiendo su labio inferior—. Pero ¿No vivías en San Petersburgo?

La pregunta tomó desprevenido a Viktor y se sobresaltó ligeramente antes de responder. Aquello era un conocimiento relativamente común, pero no era algo que esperaba que Yuuri supiera o recordara. Viktor sabía que Yuuri entrenaba en Detroit, pero aquello era gracias a las constantes fotos y videos de su amigo Phichit.

—De hecho sí, allí vivo —respondió, tratando de ocultar la sorpresa en su tono. Después de todo, era una pregunta valida—. Paso la mayor parte del año entrenado con Yakov en San Petersburgo. Pero tengo que tratar muchos asuntos oficiales aquí en Moscú, así que me pareció mejor tener un segundo apartamento aquí en lugar de rentar un hotel cada vez.

—Oh —Yuuri asintió ligeramente y la conversación se cortó de nuevo al tiempo que apartaba la vista, sus ojos de nuevo moviéndose por el apartamento de Viktor. El ruso abrió su boca para hablar, deseando continuar con la conversación, pero fue detenido por un emocionado ladrido y el sonido de la puerta del cuarto abriéndose de golpe.

Viktor se lanzó hacia el perro para encerrarlo en la habitación, pero fue demasiado lento para impedir que Makkachin se tirara sobre Yuuri, emocionado. Empujando al nipón hacia atrás y lamiendo su rostro como forma de saludar a su nuevo invitado. El dormitorio no se cerraba desde afuera así que Makkachin debió haber soltado la perilla. Eso o Viktor no había cerrado por completo la puerta para confinar a su perro. Pero ya la causa no importaba mucho, el daño estaba hecho.

— ¡Makkachin! —lo regañó, observando el lugar en el piso en donde habían caído los dos. Makkachin era usualmente muy bien portado, pero dudaba que Yuuri creyera eso luego de ver como este se le había tirado encima.

Afortunadamente, parecía que a Yuuri eso no le importaba. Por primera vez desde que había llegado, el nipón se encontraba sonriendo y riendo cariñosamente mientras trataba de sacarse el peso de Makkachin de encima, al mismo tiempo que pasaba sus manos por el pelaje de del perrito. A pesar de la aparente falta de molestia por parte de Yuuri, Viktor de todos modos tomó a Makkachin y tiró de él, diciéndose mentalmente que debía recordarle a su amada mascota el como comportarse adecuadamente con los invitados, especialmente con alguien como Yuuri.

—Siento lo de Makkachin —le dijo a Yuuri, pero este solo rio, todavía yaciendo desparramado sobre el suelo—. Lo metí en la habitación para mantenerlo fuera del camino, pero le gusta conocer gente nueva y parece que no se pudo aguantar.

—Está bien —le respondió Yuuri con una cálida sonrisa, poniéndose de rodillas para acariciar de nuevo a Makkachin. Makkachin jadeó felizmente y lamió la mano de Yuuri lo cual hizo que el nipón riera de nuevo, un sonido tan brillante y feliz que pareció iluminar todo el departamento. Dejándose caer al piso, Makkachin rodó sobre su espalda de modo que sus patas se encontraran balanceándose en el aire, rogando desvergonzadamente porque alguien le rascara la pancita. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, Yuuri accedió con una sonrisa y Makkachin movió su colita contra el suelo como muestra de alegría al ser mimado.

Makkachin parecía haberse conectado con Yuuri inmediatamente. Y al observarlos, era claro que había sucedido lo mismo con Yuuri. Sentado en el suelo y acariciando a Makkachin, Yuuri se había transformado. Pasando der ser la cansada y desalentada persona de momentos antes, a un ser lleno de energía que tenía una sonrisa iluminándole el rostro.

El querer a Makkachin era un requisito para cualquier persona que quisiera acercarse a Viktor, así que el ruso sonrió para sus adentros. La vista de aquellos dos jugando en el suelo llenaba su pecho de calidez.

— ¿Te gustan los perros? —le preguntó, y Yuuri levantó la mirada, sus mejillas sonrojadas y aun sonriendo mientras Makkachin ladraba felizmente.

—Sí —respondió Yuuri, y Viktor sintió como su sonrisa crecía con aquella declaración. A Yuuri le gustaban los perros y parecía haber amado a Makkachin de forma instantánea. Viktor no podía pensar en nada mejor que eso.

—Tengo un perro en casa, en Japón —continuó diciendo Yuuri, sus ojos repentinamente volviéndose distantes mientras su voz caía—. También es un poodle, pero no lo he visto en años. Luce exactamente como Makkachin, solo que más pequeño.

Yuuri también tenía un poodle. Era demasiado perfecto. Viktor cayó sobre sus rodillas junto a Yuuri y Makkachin, levantó su mano para rascar detrás de la oreja de su perrito Makkachin en aquella forma que tanto amaba mientras sonreía, esperando que Yuuri no notara lo amplia que era su sonrisa ante lo que acababa de descubrir.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre? —le preguntó entusiastamente y Yuuri bajó su cabeza, moviendo su mano para acariciar a Makkachin al tiempo que murmuraba.

—Vicchan —le dijo y luego miró rápidamente hacia Viktor, quien le devolvió la sonrisa. Vicchan era un lindo nombre, algo inusual y nada que hubiera escuchado antes, pero aquello tenía sentido. Ausentemente, Viktor se preguntó si algún día tendría la oportunidad de conocer al perrito de Yuuri. Considerando que el nipón le había dicho que su mascota estaba en Japón, aquello era poco probable. Pero era una linda idea de todos modos.

Mientras observaba a Yuuri, vio al nipón bostezar repentinamente y levantar la mano para frotar su ojo. Puede que Makkachin subiera sido una feliz distracción, pero ni siquiera la sonrisa en el rostro de Yuuri era incapaz de ocultar las oscuras bolsas aún presentes debajo de sus ojos y el cansancio que debía estar sintiendo ahora, sumándole el cambio de horario.

Quitando la mano de sus ojos, Yuuri posó su mirada sobre la puerta abierta del dormitorio y la cama que yacía más allá. Era grande y extremadamente cómoda, Viktor no había reparado en gastos al comprarla, y ambos cabrían allí con facilidad. Ya habían compartido cama con anterioridad y Yuuri realmente parecía necesitar dormir. Y pronto.

—Probablemente debería irme ya a la cama —dijo Yuuri como si hubiera leído la mente de Viktor. El nipón señaló vagamente hacia la habitación y Viktor se levantó, tomando el equipaje de Yuuri al mismo tiempo.

—Oh. Por supuesto —dijo mientras tomaba la maleta. Se sentía extrañamente ligera en comparación con las maletas que él mismo llevaba usualmente—. ¿Esta es tu única maleta?

Yuuri asintió en respuesta pero su expresión oscureció al hacerlo, luciendo preocupado de nuevo.

—Tenía otra donde estaban todos mis trajes, pero la aerolínea la perdió temporalmente —respondió—. La están buscando, así que con suerte la tendré de vuelta antes de que la competencia empiece.

—Estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien —le tranquilizó Viktor, entendiendo repentinamente por qué Yuuri parecía tan frustrado al teléfono. Perder una de sus maletas antes de la competencia debía ser algo muy estresante después de todo. Nunca le había sucedido a Viktor, y esperaba que nunca le sucediera. Solamente esperaba que no hubiera nada en aquella maleta perdida que Yuuri necesitara para competir.

Viktor se dio vuelta, llevando la maleta de Yuuri detrás de él mientras se hacía camino hacia el dormitorio, y Yuuri lo seguía. No tenía sentido preocuparse por ello, al menos no está noche.

—Hay sabanas limpias en la cama, ya que solo he estado aquí por un día, y puedes sentirte libre de usar el baño cuando lo necesites —le dijo a Yuuri y luego se detuvo confundido al ver que Yuuri había dejado de caminar abruptamente.

— ¿La cama? —preguntó Yuuri, y su voz repentinamente sonó llena de miedo.

—Yo…—su voz se cortó, pero lo intentó de nuevo—.  Estaba pensando que ¿sería mejor si yo durmiera en el sofá?

La declaración sonó mas como una pregunta que ninguna otra cosa, pero sus palabras aún estaban llenas de cautela, como si Yuuri estuviera escogiendo las palabras con mucho cuidado.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Viktor confundido, dándose vuelta para observar al nipón. Yuuri estaba mirándolo, todavía parado a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia mientras observaba la habitación con preocupación. Sus dientes se encontraban mordisqueando su labio y miraba a Viktor como si estuviera midiendo su reacción.

Por unos segundos, Viktor permaneció confuso. Luego, el entendimiento lo golpeó como una pila de ladrillos y retrocedió ante el mero pensamiento, horrorizado.

Luego de haber compartido la cama dos veces, Viktor había creído que Yuuri estaría cómodo con hacerlo de nuevo. Después de todo, él incluso había compartido la cama con Chris cuando la situación lo había demandado y Viktor sabía que Yuuri había compartido cuarto con su amigo, tal vez incluso la cama. No había otro lugar en la casa en el que Yuuri pudiera dormir. Asumir que compartirían cama era algo natural.

Pero no había considerado que Yuuri podría interpretarlo de otra manera. Invitar a Yuuri a que durmiera con él había sido meramente por conveniencia. No era que no quisiera tener sexo con Yuuri de nuevo, estaría mintiéndose a sí mismo si dijera eso, pero Yuuri lucía tan cansado que Viktor había asumido que todo lo que harían sería simplemente dormir.

Pero parecía que Yuuri había sacado una conclusión completamente diferente de sus palabras. Había creído que Viktor esperaba algo, había pensado que Viktor esperaba algo a cambio de su hospitalidad. La idea de que Yuuri hubiera pensado que Viktor tan siquiera lo presionaría a hacer algo, que lo haría pagar por algo que le estaba entregando tan libremente y en una forma tan baja, hizo que algo desagradable se retorciera en su estómago. Aquella nunca había sido su intención. Pero el que Yuuri siquiera creyera algo así, lo lastimó en un modo que fue inesperado y muy doloroso.

— ¡No! —exclamó, queriendo aclarar el asunto, y observó como los ojos de Yuuri se ampliaban como si no se hubiera esperado aquella reacción—.Yo no quise decir…no si tú…No estaba esperando que…Yo no hubiera…

Sus palabras se cortaron mientras observaba a Yuuri con suplica en los ojos, esperando que el nipón entendiera. Viktor atesoraba el tiempo que pasaban juntos, eso era cierto. Y estaría feliz de acostarse con Yuuri de nuevo si eso era lo que el nipón quería. Pero el que le brindara a Yuuri un lugar para quedarse no estaba condicionado a que este se metiera a su cama, ni nunca lo estaría.

—Es solo que, el sofá es bastante incómodo —añadió, tratando de justificar su oferta sin que esto continuara convenciendo a Yuuri de que buscaba algo a cambio—. Créeme, he dormido allí lo suficiente durante mis noches de borrachera como para saberlo.

Era cierto. El sofá podría ser cómodo para sentarse, pero Viktor había despertado allí varias veces con el cuello torcido y dolor en la espalda. No le desearía eso a nadie, en especial no con una competencia tan cerca.

—Si duermes allí será malo para tu espalda, y tienes una competencia pronto. Es mejor si yo duermo allí y tú tomas la cama.

 — ¿Que? ¡No! —protestó Yuuri, su cautelosa expresión transformándose en una de completo horror. Como si la mera idea de tomar la cama de Viktor mientras este dormía en otro lugar le pareciera espantoso—. Puedo dormir en el sofá, te lo juro. No me importa.

—Confía en mi Yuuri, es una mala idea. Duerme tú en la cama, por favor —le dijo Viktor, no dispuesto a dejarse convencer en esto. Por unos segundos pareció que Yuuri estaba a punto de protestar de nuevo pero se detuvo, pareciendo considerarlo. Finalmente volvió a hablar. Las palabras salieron lentamente de su boca, como si estuviera tratando de ser  cauteloso, para luego terminar en una pregunta.

—Podríamos… ¿compartir? —dijo, observando a Viktor de forma dudosa. Como si estuviera esperando una respuesta—. Si tú quieres ¿podríamos compartir la cama?

Viktor parpadeó ligeramente por la sorpresa del repentino cambio de opinión de Yuuri acerca de la cama, pero decidió no cuestionarlo. Obviamente había dejado en claro que Yuuri era bienvenido sin que tuviera que darle nada a cambio a Viktor y parecía que el nipón no se oponía a compartir la cama con Viktor en la inocente forma que había planteado al inicio.

—Si te sientes cómodo con eso, entonces está bien para mí —concordó Viktor. Yuuri se relajó, la tensión drenándose de su cuerpo y siendo remplazada por una sonrisa, la cual estaba dirigida a Viktor. Yuuri asintió y siguió a Viktor hasta el dormitorio, luciendo mucho más feliz que segundos antes.

Cuando estuvieron dentro, Viktor llevó la maleta de Yuuri hasta la pared y la apoyó allí. Luego se giró para mirar hacia donde estaba parado, viéndose ligeramente inseguro de si mismo.

—Te daré algo de privacidad —le dijo Viktor para luego salir de la habitación. Después de un largo viaje en avión, Viktor usualmente quería tomar una ducha y luego ir a dormir. Así que asumió que Yuuri probablemente querría lo mismo. Parece que estaba en lo correcto, porque unos minutos después, el sonido de la ducha se pudo escuchar y permaneció así por un tiempo. El sonido del agua corriendo finalmente se detuvo, pero Viktor esperó un tiempo más antes de entrar a la habitación.

Las luces aún estaban encendidas, así que asumió que Yuuri continuaba despierto. Razón por la cual al entrar al dormitorio se sorprendió al encontrarse con Yuuri ya dormido y  enterrado debajo de las cobijas. Sus gafas y teléfono se encontraban descansando en la mesita de noche y sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero se abrieron ligeramente cuando Viktor entró en la habitación.

— ¿Ya quieres dormir? —preguntó Viktor en voz baja, observando lo pacífico que Yuuri se veía. Parecía que se había empezado a dormir tan pronto se recostó en la cama, el cansancio del viaje finalmente golpeándolo con fuerza ahora que podía relajarse. Yuuri asintió en respuesta y Viktor levantó su mano para alcanzar el interruptor en la pared junto a él, apagándolo y observando como el rostro de Yuuri se hallaba repentinamente rodeado de oscuridad.

Ya era tarde en Moscú, y aunque Viktor no estaba ni de cerca tan cansado como Yuuri se veía, decidió que debería unírsele al nipón de todas formas. Si continuaba despierto, el ruido de afuera podría impedir que Yuuri se durmiera. Además, había una parte egoísta en él que quería estar cerca de Yuuri, incluso si estaba prohibido tocarlo.

Caminado a través de la habitación, Viktor se quitó la camiseta antes de vacilar y mirar hacia el lugar en la cama en donde Yuuri se encontraba yaciendo con sus ojos ya cerrados. Usualmente dormiría desnudo, pero eso no parecía nada apropiado ahora. Tampoco sería bueno dormir solo en ropa interior como siempre lo hacía cuando el decoro demandaba que usara algo de ropa. Después de lo vacilante que Yuuri había actuado antes, no quería dar la impresión equivocada.

Así que se quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa y revisó su cajón por unos momentos, antes de sacar un par de pantalones flojos y una vieja camiseta que tenía para emergencias. Poniéndose la ropa, el ruso caminó hacia la cama y se sentó, observando a Yuuri una vez más antes de recostarse por completo. Al hacerlo, el ruso se dio cuenta que Yuuri había abierto de nuevo sus ojos y lo observaba con una ilegible expresión en su rostro. El nipón se movió incluso más lejos cuando Viktor se recostó sobre la cama, tan lejos que estaba casi colgando al borde de la cama.

El mensaje era claro. Puede que Yuuri estuviera bien con compartir la cama, pero aún estaba haciendo todo lo que podía por advertirle a Viktor que se mantuviera alejado de él. El que Yuuri siquiera hubiera pensado que Viktor le demandaría algo a cambio de su hospitalidad, aún le dolía. También se le hacía extraño el que Yuuri no hubiera querido nada más que dormir con él, y ahora se mantenía alejado.

Pero aquella era la decisión de Yuuri, y Viktor la respetaría. Si Yuuri no quería estar cerca de él, entonces Viktor no haría nada que implicara que esperaba que Yuuri lo complaciera a cambio de dejarle dormir allí. No haría nada que pudiera hacer que Yuuri se sintiera presionado, y mantendría su distancia tal como el nipón deseaba. Y si Yuuri volvía a él por voluntad propia, atesoraría aquello mientras lo tuviera. Y claro, si es que lo tenía de nuevo. 

Yaciendo en la oscuridad, Viktor miró hacia el techo y trató de no pensar demasiado en el cálido cuerpo que yacía junto a él. No quería nada más que tomar a Yuuri entre sus brazos, sostenerlo y presionar gentiles besos sobre su piel hasta que Yuuri cayera dormido, pero no podía. Así que simplemente se quedó quieto y en silencio, solo moviéndose para observar a Yuuri cuando este le hablo en medio de la oscuridad, su voz baja pero feliz.

—Muchas gracias Viktor —le dijo, y su voz estaba llena de gratitud y envuelta con una emoción mucho más profunda que se marcaba en cada palabra—. Por haber dejado que me quede.

Cuando Viktor se giró a verlo, los ojos de Yuuri estaban abiertos y brillaban aun en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación, observando a Viktor con la más pura honestidad. Puede que hubiera mucho más espacio entre ellos del que jamás había habido, pero Viktor repentinamente recordó la última noche que habían compartido juntos y la forma en la que Yuuri lo había mirado en ese entonces. Aquello trajo otro tipo de pesar a su pecho, mucho menos doloroso pero más lleno de anhelo.

—Por supuesto, solnyshko —respondió, todavía observando a Yuuri en la oscuridad. Y si Yuuri sintió curiosidad por la palabra en ruso, no lo mencionó. Solo se tensó ligeramente para luego relajarse y cerrar los ojos, su respiración regulándose lentamente mientras caía en brazos de Morfeo.

Había llamado a Yuuri _“Solnyshko"_. _Solnyshko_ , su sol personal. Brillante y ardiente, hermoso y destructor. Trayendo luz a su vida y derritiendo la cera de sus alas por atreverse a acercarse demasiado a algo que nunca, **nunca** , podría ser suyo.

Al otro lado de la cama, Yuuri suspiró gentilmente en medio de su sueño, moviéndose ligeramente y acurrucándose más profundamente en la suavidad de la cama. La acción hizo que Viktor sonriera, junto con la forma en que Yuuri fruncía las cejas mientras se hundía más profundamente en la calidez de las sabanas. Aun parecía algo inquieto, y Viktor se preguntó de forma ausente el qué estaría soñando su mente dormida.

Permanecieron así por lo que parecieron horas, perdidos en la pacifica oscuridad. Mientras yacían allí, Viktor se dio cuenta que estaba teniendo problemas para dormirse, a pesar de lo tarde de la noche– o madrugada, ya no estaba seguro – que era. No mucho después de que Yuuri se quedara dormido, Makkachin había entrado en la habitación, saltando a la cama y acurrucándose a los pies de Viktor cuando notó que su lugar de siempre ya se encontraba ocupado.

Yuuri se movía cada cierto tiempo, una pequeña arruga aun en medio de sus cejas mientras lo hacía. Antes, el nipón se había encontrado yaciendo justo al otro lado de la cama, lo más alejado de Viktor que pudiera estar sin llegar a caerse. Pero gradualmente empezó a acercarse, cerrando el espacio entre ellos con cada giro que hacía, como si estuviera buscando la calidez del cuerpo de Viktor. En uno de esos movimientos, Yuuri extendió uno de sus brazos, sus dedos moviéndose ligeramente al descansar sobre la piel de Viktor.

De la forma más gentil que pudo, Viktor se quitó el brazo de Yuuri y lo colocó de nuevo junto al nipón. Yuuri se había mantenido muy lejos de él de forma consiente, no estaría feliz de despertarse y encontrarse con que ahora estaban tan cerca como lo habían estado tantas otras veces.

Ante la pérdida de contacto, Yuuri volvió a suspirar en sueños mientras giraba y enrollaba sabanas de la cama sobre sí. Makkachin resopló ligeramente por la sorpresa de ser movido y Viktor golpeó suavemente el lado de la cama junto a él, indicándole a Makkachin que viniera y se acostara entre ellos. Tener al perro en medio como forma de escudo impediría que Viktor tratara de llegar a Yuuri mientras dormía, tal como Yuuri había intentado hacer con él. Makkachin fue hacia él deseoso y se volvió a recostar, cerrando sus ojitos para empezar a dormitar una vez más.

A medida que el tiempo pasaba, Viktor empezó a sentir el cansancio sobre él, los primeros zarcillos de sueño viniendo a él finalmente. Viktor cerró sus ojos, dándole una última mirada al lugar en donde Yuuri se había acurrucado con las sabanas y notó como solo era visible la oscura mata de cabello en medio.

Puede que hubiera sido una noche extraña y llena de sentimientos varios, pero por sobre todas las cosas, Yuuri estaba aquí. Se estaba quedando en su casa, había reído con Makkachin, llenando las habitaciones con algo mas que silencio. Aquel pensamiento izo que Viktor sonriera mientras caía dormido con Yuuri a su lado, Makkachin yaciendo contento entre ellos.

 

* * *

 

 

La sensación de la cama moviéndose fue lo que despertó a Viktor a la mañana siguiente, eso combinado con la calidez de los brillantes rayos de sol que caían en su rostro. Gruñendo ligeramente, Viktor llevó uno de sus brazos a su rostro para cubrirse de la luz, parpadeando suavemente en un intento de aclarar su vista.

— ¿Qué hora es? —le murmuró a nadie en particular, luego sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al escuchar la voz de Yuuri respondiéndole.

Quitando su brazo de su rostro y mirando su alrededor, Viktor se encontró con Yuuri siendo iluminado por la luz del día. Su cabello era un completo desastre y su camiseta se había movido y ahora mostraba uno de sus hombros, exponiendo un poco de piel desnuda ante el brillo de la luz del sol. Sus gafas se encontraban torpemente colocadas sobre su nariz y se veía tan cansado como Viktor se sentía.

Sentándose rápidamente, Viktor se pasó la mano por el cabello, sintiendo como este se hallaba levantado en todas las direcciones y se rehusaba a quedarse plano. Cada mañana anteriormente, Viktor se despertaba antes que Yuuri y se arreglaba para lucir presentable. Pero estaba seguro que esta vez se veía cansado y desarreglado. Para nada su mejor look.

Yuuri, por otro lado, a penas notó la apariencia de Viktor y simplemente arrugó su nariz mientras se estiraba. Viktor lo observó por unos segundos, medio hipnotizado. Pero luego las palabras de Yuuri calaron en él, la hora que le había indicado a Viktor siendo mucho mas tarde de cuando se suponía que el ruso tenía que despertar.

—Es tarde —exclamó con sorpresa—. No me había dado cuenta que habíamos dormido tanto.

Yuuri podía tener la excusa del jetlag, y él mismo había tenido problemas para dormir sino hasta altas horas de la madrugada, pero aún así tenía que ir a entrenar. Y Yakov no estaría feliz de que Viktor llegara horas tarde para la práctica, especialmente cuando estaba tan determinado a que Viktor volviera a ser un campeón.

— ¿Tienes que ir a algún lugar? —le preguntó Yuuri, dirigiendo su mirada hacia él.

—Se supone que debo estar practicando —admitió Viktor, viéndose ligeramente culpable. Raramente ponía alarmas, su cuerpo siempre lo despertaba sin importar lo poco que hubiera dormido la noche anterior. Pero parecía que aquello no había pasado hoy.

—Yakov separó turno en una pista local para todos los patinadores mientras estuviéramos en Moscú, y se supone que debo estar allí para prepararme para la final.

—Oh, entonces deberías ducharte tú primero —le dijo Yuuri, para luego lanzarle una mirada de advertencia a Viktor cuando este trató de protestar. Decidiendo que pelear contra la amabilidad de Yuuri no valía la pena, Viktor hizo lo que se le dijo, entrando al baño para bañarse y afeitarse rápidamente. Cuando terminó, regresó a la habitación envuelto en una toalla y la encontró vacía.

Se puso su ropa de práctica rápidamente y sacó la cabeza por la puerta del dormitorio justo a tiempo para ver a Yuuri saliendo del departamento. También llevaba puesta su ropa para patinar, estaba cubierto con una chaqueta y llevaba unas botas gruesas en sus pies que eran más apropiadas para el invierno que las que había estado usando al llegar. Además tenía una mochila colgada sobre su hombro, la cual se abultaba con el peso de su equipo de práctica.

— ¿Vas al estadio para practicar? —preguntó Viktor. Aunque por la ropa que Yuuri llevaba puesta, la respuesta era más que clara.

—Sí —le dijo Yuuri, colocando la mochila más en alto sobre su hombro y observando por la ventana a la nieve que finalmente había parado de caer en algún momento durante la noche. El exterior estaba cubierto por una manta blanca, pero era mucho menos hostil que la tormenta de nieve de la noche anterior.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda para llegar allí? —trató de asegurarse Viktor pero Yuuri sacudió su cabeza negativamente, lo cual hizo que una ligera decepción creciera dentro de él. La pista en la que estaba practicando no era la misma del estadio al que Yuuri se dirigía, pero hubiera estado contento con llevar a Yuuri hacia su destino antes de dirigirse al propio.

—Dijiste que vivías cerca ¿verdad? —le preguntó  Yuuri y Viktor le respondió con un rápido “Así es”. Había escogido este lugar como su segundo departamento específicamente por la cercanía que tenía a varios recintos deportivos, por lo cual sería relativamente fácil llegar a pie.

—Ok —Yuuri vaciló un poco, moviéndose como si no estuviera seguro de si continuar la conversación o marcharse. Así que Viktor habló por él, para romper el silencio.

— ¿Nos vemos en la noche? —le preguntó, tanto para darle a Yuuri una salida fácil de la conversación como para obtener respuesta a un asunto en el que tenía mucho interés. Ya que la nieve se había detenido, era muy probable que lo que le había impedido a Yuuri encontrar una habitación no existiera ya. Yuuri era bienvenido a regresar aquí, no tenía sentido encontrar otro lugar para alojarse cuando quedarse con Viktor era tan conveniente, pero podía escoger marcharse de todas formas. Viktor quería saber si al volver ese día se encontraría con Yuuri aquí, o si regresaría de la práctica para encontrarse con un apartamento vacío y con todo rastro de Yuuri completamente desvanecido.

Afortunadamente, Yuuri le respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza y una pequeña media sonrisa, para luego despedirse con la mano silenciosamente antes de salir. Viktor lo observó irse y luego entró a su habitación para recoger su propio equipo de práctica con una sonrisa. Usualmente se quedaría en la pista hasta tarde en la noche, practicando hasta que Yakov lo botara del lugar, pero tenía el presentimiento de que hoy terminaría su entrenamiento más temprano de lo usual. Tenía a alguien esperándolo en casa después de todo.

 

* * *

 

 

polyroshan @ polyroshan · 50m

Estoy realmente enferma de Viktor Nikiforov y Yuuri Katsuki y honestamente necesito que sus fans estén por siempre a 30 metros distancia de mí.

 

spacecritters @ spacecritters · 49m

@polyroshan Wow, alguien esta amargado!

 

polyroshan @ polyroshan  · 47m

@spacecritters Sí, estoy amargado! Estoy amargado porque no puedo tener ni una sola conversación acerca de patinaje artístico sin que intenten meterme a esos dos por la garganta.

 

adelantis @ adelantis · 46m

@spacecritters Además, los fans de Nikiforov y Katsuki son desagradables, actúan como si fueran algo especial por su preciosa rivalidad y no dejan que el resto vea el deporte en paz.

 

icecreamcoffee @ icecreamcoffee · 43m

@adelantis Desagradables??? Alguna vez as conocido una JJ girl???

 

adelantis @ adelantis · 39m

@icecreamcoffee Si, y me agradan mucho mas que todos los fans de Nikiforov y Katsuki combinados.

 

porksmutlet @ porksmutlet  · 36m

@adelantis  JJ es un patético wannabe y nunca va a derrotar a ninguna de las dos leyendas del patinaje! Deja de perder tu tiempo quejándote y consíguete una vida!

 

LucyLeroy @ lucycamui · 35m

@porksmutlet COMO TE ATREVES???

 

LucyLeroy @ lucycamui · 35m

KATSUKI ES UNA PERRA LADRONA DEL ORO Y NIKIFOROV ES UN FRACASO, TAL COMO EL DESTEÑIDO RUBIO QUE SE HIZO EN EL CABELLO.

 

LucyLeroy @ lucycamui · 35m

JJ ES EL VERDADERO REY DEL PATINAJE ARTISTICO

 

jaeger-babe @ jaeger-babe · 34m

@lucycamui YO MORIRIA POR JJ

 

that-phony-person @ that-phony-person · 34m

@porksmutlet Como te atreves a insultar al rey???

 

pvtdoughnuthole @ pvtdoughnuthole · 31m

Los fans de Katsuki y Nikiforov no hacen más que pelear entre ellos, ser desagradables, y despreciar a otros patinadores.

 

y3daner @ y3daner  · 30m

@pvtdoughnuthole Ok, pero las fas de JJ también pueden ser suuuuuper desagradables.

 

akiistuffs @ akiistuffs · 30m

@lucycamui QUE TAL SI CIERRAS LA BOCA Y DEJAS DE ANDAR HABLANDO MIERDA DE MIS BEBES

 

LucyLeroy @ lucycamui · 30m

@akiistuffs TRATA DE PELEAR CONTRA MI, PERRA. NO VOY A DUDAR.

 

victory-for-vikturi @ victory-for-vikturi · 29m

Okay todo el mundo, vamos a calmarnos y a dejar de pelear. Todos somos fans del mismo deporte.

 

domokunrainbowkinz @ domokunrainbowkinz · 27m

Todos estamos de acuerdo que hay malas partes del fandom y buenas partes del fandom. Hay veces que veo cosas que me hacen avergonzarme de ser una Niki girl, pero he visto lo mismo en fans de todos lados. Ninguno de nosotros es mejor que el otro.

 

paladinquen @ paladinquen · 25m

@domokunrainbowkinz Perdóname, pero los fans de Katsuki son definitivamente los mejores. Él es el campeón actual después de todo.

 

simplekitty @ simplekitty · 22m

@paladinquen Ah, no. Nikiforov es la _Leyenda Viviente_ por una razón! Pronto Katsuki va a ser de vuelto al segundo lugar donde pertenece.

 

enter21 @ enter21 · 20m

Creen que los fans de Katsuki y Nikiforov estén conscientes de lo mierderos que suenan cuando hablan del segundo lugar como si fuera algo malo o simplemente son así de estúpidos?

 

meissauniverse @ meissauniverse · 19m

Sabes lo cansando que es ser fan de literalmente cualquier otro patinador y ver a los fans de Katsuki y Nikiforov diciendo lo mierdero que es el segundo lugar!

 

vocaotome @ vocaotome · 16m

El segundo lugar es bueno gente!!!!! Es una jodida medalla de plata! Dejen de tratar a cualquier cosa por debajo del oro como si no valiera la pena!

 

Rhya @ rhya13 · 14m

@vocaotome Si, deberían pensar en que se siente ser un patinador que constantemente ve como los odiosos fans de Katsuki y Nikiforov hablan mierda de los lugares más bajos y los tratan como fracasos.

 

rogovich @ rogovich · 13m

@rhya13 Y no solo por los otros patinadoras! Imaginen como eso debe sentirse para los mismos Katsuki y Nikiforov.

 

rogovich @ rogovich  · 10m

Ganas una medalla de plata y luego todo el mundo actúa como si hubieras fallado! No hay duda de por qué los dos están tan desesperados por conseguir el oro.

 

yuurikatsuforov @ yuurikatsuforov · 8m

@rogovich Seh, honestamente debe ser una mierda para ellos tanto como para los otros patinadores. Todos deberían recordar que estamos hablando de personas reales. También tienen sentimientos.

 

leafandluke @ leafandluke · 7m

Tal vez si los fans de Katsuki y Nikiforov dejaran de actuar como unos imbéciles entonces no tendríamos este problema.

 

linneakou @ linneakou · 6m

Tal vez si las fans de JJ dejaran de actuar como si fueran lo mejor que hay en el mundo todos podríamos disfrutar del patinaje en paz!

 

vanella96 @ vanella96 · 3m

Tal vez si todos se volvieran fans de Giacometti no estuviéramos teniendo este problema #chrisparaeloro

theladyofravenclaw @ theladyofravenclaw · 1m

Tal vez si todos se callaran y observaran el deporte, este fandom dejaría de estar lleno de tanta basura!

 

* * *

 

 

Llegar a casa tan temprano era una sensación extraña. Recibió unas cuantas miradas extrañadas en la pista cuando fue el primero en empacar sus cosas y marcharse, pero las ignoró mientras se ponía la mochila en el hombro y se hacía camino fuera del edificio. Y ahora había regresado a casa cuando la noche a penas y comenzaba a hacer aparición.

Se hizo camino por las escaleras y llegó a la puerta de su apartamento, empujó la puerta para abrirla sin siquiera molestarse en buscar las llaves. Ese día le había enviado un mensaje a Yuuri con el código de la puerta principal del edificio, pero no tenía ninguna llave extra que pudiera entregarle al otro hombre, así que había dejado la puerta del departamento abierta para que Yuuri pudiera volver a entrar si llegaba temprano de su entrenamiento.

— ¿Yuuri? —llamó suavemente cuando entró al departamento, quitándose los zapatos mientras observaba la vacía sala de estar y la cocina del lugar.

— ¿Makka? —trató de nuevo, pero no hubo respuesta. Usualmente Makkachin vendría saltando a saludarlo en la puerta, pero esta vez el lugar estaba tétricamente silencioso y vacío. Sintiéndose un poco preocupado, Viktor avanzó unos pasos adelante y luego se giró para colgar su abrigo en le gancho junto a la puerta. Al hacerlo, notó que el collar y la correa de Makkachin no estaban en su lugar usual. Entonces entendió todo.

Si el collar y la correa de Makkachin no estaban, entonces era natural asumir que Yuuri lo había llevado a caminar. Ambos se habían conectado perfectamente el día anterior y Makkachin rogaba que lo sacaran a pasear cada vez que podía. Viktor usualmente regresaba a casa a la hora del almuerzo para sacarlo, al igual que en las mañanas antes de irse, pero hoy se había quedado dormido y había sido retenido en la pista durante el almuerzo por esa razón. Makkachin debió haber estado desesperado por salir y probablemente le había suplicado a Yuuri que lo sacara cuando este llegó a casa. Viktor estaba feliz de que Yuuri lo hubiera hecho. El ruso odiaba que Makkachin fuera infeliz, y la idea de Yuuri sacando a pasear a su perro hizo que una ola de calidez floreciera en su pecho.

Caminando de regreso al dormitorio, Viktor dejó a un lado su equipo de patinaje y tomó una ducha, se vistió con ropas más cómodas y luego se hizo camino de regreso a la sala de estar. No había mucho que tuviera que hacer, usualmente llegaba lo suficientemente tarde como para solo preocuparse por comer y dormir, así que se tiró al sofá y abrió su teléfono.

Después de checar Instagram por un rato, Viktor subió unas fotos de ese día y luego se pasó a Twitter para responder unos cuantos tweets de sus fans y leer otros más. Eventualmente dejó eso y regresó a Instagram, abriendo la cuenta de Phichit Chulanont casi automáticamente.

La foto del inicio era una donde estaban Yuuri y su amigo en el aeropuerto, presumiblemente tomada antes de que ambos se marcharan para sus respectivas competencias. Sus brazos estaban envueltos alrededor del otro y sus rostros estaban pegados contra el otro de modo que entraran en la foto. Phichit le sonreía brillantemente a la cámara y los ojos de Yuuri estaban arrugados mientras reía. Se veía tan feliz, a diferencia de los asustadizos nervios que parecía demostrar al estar bajo el techo de Viktor. Eso hizo que el corazón de Viktor doliera un poco. El que nunca pudiera, y probablemente nunca podría, ser capaz de que Yuuri estuviera feliz y relajado. Se había reído con Viktor antes, le había sonreído antes, pero aún estaba rodeado por varias paredes impenetrables y tantas capas de confusión. Un misterio que Viktor se había resignado a que permanecería sin ser resuelto.

Amaba tener a Yuuri aquí, quedándose con él. Pero era una sensación agridulce. Una pizca de lo que podría ser el tener a Yuuri para toda la vida, pero nada más. Y nada que pudiera permitirse anhelar porque ya había aceptado que nunca lo tendría.

EL suave sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo alertó. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con Yuuri entrando y a Makkachin saltando junto a él. Los ojos de Yuuri estaban pegados al piso y se mantuvo cerca de la puerta, sus dientes mordiendo la esquina de su labio inferior mientras entraba al departamento.

—Oh, ya regresaste —dijo Viktor alegremente, alejando sus pensamientos anteriores para saludar apropiadamente a su inesperado huésped—. ¿Tuvieron un buen paseo?

Makkachin ladró alegremente, viéndose agotado y feliz mientras saltaba y se sentaba en el sofá junto a Viktor. Riendo ante la expresión en el rostro de Makkachin, Viktor rascó suavemente detrás de sus orejas a modo de saludo.

—Lo siento mucho —soltó Yuuri, y Viktor lo miró con sorpresa. Yuuri aún se encontraba parado junto a la puerta, ahora con su abrigo y sus zapatos retirados, y se veía mucho más pequeño solo con la delgada tela de su ropa de entrenamiento. Uno de sus brazos se aferraba al otro y sus dedos se clavaban firmemente contra su piel.

—Sé que debí haber esperado a que regresaras, pero Makkachin realmente quería salir a pasear. _Prometoquenolovolveréahacer._

La última parte fue dicha apresuradamente y luego Yuuri volvió a esquivar su mirada, luciendo incómodo. Viktor estaba desconcertado. Yuuri le había hecho un favor al sacar a pasear a Makkachin y Viktor estaba feliz de que se estuvieran llevando bien. Sin importar lo mucho que amara tener a Yuuri en su casa, si a Makkachin no le hubiera agradado el nipón, todo hubiera sido un desastre. Que Yuuri amara a Makkachin y que Makkachin amara a Yuuri, era todo lo que siempre había deseado.

—No te preocupes por eso, Yuuri —le tranquilizó, queriendo asegurarse de que el nipón supiera que no estaba enojado en lo más mínimo. Los ojos de Yuuri regresaron a verlo y su mirada era casi suplicante—. Me alegra que lo hubieras sacado a pasear. Tuve que permanecer en la pista todo el día y Makkachin odia quedarse encerrado por mucho tiempo. Cuando llegué y vi que el collar y la correa no estaban, asumí que habías sido tu quien lo sacó. Mientras lo mantengas con la correa, está bien. A Makkachin a veces le gusta correr hacia el tráfico cuando no tiene la correa puesta.

—Oh. Ah, claro —dijo Yuuri dudosamente, aún manteniéndose en la parte lejana de la habitación, su espalda casi presionada contra la puerta. Como si hubiera percibido el vacilante humor de Yuuri, Makkachin brincó del sofá y corrió de regreso a donde se encontraba el nipón. Empujó su cabeza suave y juguetonamente contra la pierna de Yuuri mientras hacía círculos a su alrededor, empujando a Yuuri dentro de la sala de forma gradual.

—Realmente le agradas —comentó Viktor con una sonrisa y Yuuri finalmente le correspondió el gesto al tiempo que un poco de la tensión en sus hombros desaparecía. Bajando la mano, Yuuri acarició la cabeza de Makkachin cariñosamente y este resopló felizmente en respuesta.

Makkachin se había encariñado con Yuuri más rápidamente que con ninguna otra persona, y Viktor no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se ampliara al observarlos juntos. Yuuri respondía tan fácilmente a Makkachin y siempre se veía mucho más feliz cuando el perrito estaba cerca. De repente, Viktor recordó lo que Yuuri le había dicho de su propio perro, quien estaba en Japón. Debía extrañarlo terriblemente mientras entrenaba en Detroit. Viktor no sabía lo que haría si no tuviera a  Makkachin a su lado.

Moviéndose ligeramente en su asiento, Viktor de repente sintió el aguijonazo del hambre y, con una rápida mirada por la ventana, se dio cuenta de lo tarde que realmente era. Lo más probable era que Yuuri no hubiese comido tampoco, así que era momento de arreglar eso.

Estirándose un poco para aliviar la tensión en su espalda a causa de haber estado mucho tiempo sentado, Viktor se giró hacia Yuuri para preguntarle.

— ¿Qué quieres para comer? —dijo. Yuuri lo miró con sorpresa ante sus palabras, como si no hubiera estado esperando la pregunta.

—No hay mucho para comer aquí. Realmente nunca cocino para mí mismo. Pero podemos ordenar algo si tienes hambre.

—Comeré lo que sea que tú comas —tartamudeó Yuuri, viéndose aún un poco perplejo por la pregunta. Intuyendo que probablemente esa era la única respuesta que iba a obtener, Viktor levantó el teléfono y marcó el familiar número.

La voz de una empleada aburrida le contestó segundos después, lista para tomar su orden. El lugar era un restaurante local cuyos servicios había requerido varias veces. Sin embargo, cuando la mujer al otro lado del teléfono le preguntó por su orden, Viktor se congeló con su respuesta usual ya casi saliendo de sus labios. Aquello no serviría hoy. Yuuri estaba aquí así que necesitaba ordenar para los dos, necesitaba comprar algo que le gustara a Yuuri. Pero no tenía idea de que podría ser eso, aparte del Katsudon el cual estaba seguro aquel restaurante no vendía.

Tratando de ocultar su pánico, Viktor recitó una lista de todo lo que le pudiera gustar a Yuuri del menú, poniendo todo en su cuenta de siempre. Era casi cuatro veces más comida de la que usualmente compraba, pero eso era mejor a descubrir luego que no había pedido nada que Yuuri pudiera comer.

Colgó el teléfono al terminar de dar su orden y se giró para ver a Yuuri, notando como el nipón lo observaba intensamente, aunque a Viktor le tomó unos segundos entender el por qué. Había estado hablando en su lengua madre, un hábito al estar ahora en su hogar, Yuuri no debió ser capaz de entender ni una palabra de las que dijo.

—Hay un local a unas cuantas calles de aquí que prepara buena comida —aclaró, observando como la expresión de Yuuri cambiaba a una de comprensión. Todavía se encontraba cerca de la puerta, pero mientras Viktor lo observaba, sus ojos se movieron hacia el lugar del sofá en donde Viktor se hallaba recostado.

Sonrojándose ligeramente por la vergüenza, Viktor bajó sus piernas para hacerle espacio. Estaba tan acostumbrado a estirarse a placer que se había olvidado de que Yuuri pudiera tener un lugar para sentarse también.

Lo ideal sería que Yuuri estuviera a su lado, acurrucado contra él. O incluso en su regazo. Aun si todo lo que Yuuri quería hacer a partir de allí era llevar las cosas a otro nivel como siempre lo hacían, en lugar de simplemente mantenerse abrazados como Viktor deseaba sobre todas las cosas. Pero en lugar de eso, Yuuri simplemente se dirigió al otro lado del sofá, sentándose mientras ponía la mayor distancia posible entre él y Viktor.

Parecía que Yuuri aún quería mantener la distancia y que aún no quería nada con Viktor. La última vez que habían estado juntos, Yuuri había parecido tan contento y feliz de estar cerca de Viktor que el ruso había creído que ahora ya tenían una rutina establecida. Que, ahora que había aceptado que todo lo que Yuuri quería era tener sexo con él, esa rutina continuaría al menos por un tiempo. No la verdadera cercanía que tanto anhelaba, sino una que aceptaría si eso era lo que único que podía obtener.

Pero ahora parecía que Yuuri mantenía su distancia a propósito, y Viktor se rehusaba a presionarlo. Así que decidió alejarse un poco más, dándole espacio a Yuuri. Si espacio era lo que Yuuri deseaba, entonces eso sería lo que Viktor le daría, a pesar de desear una cercanía mayor. Después de su desastrosa conversación la primera noche, Viktor no se iba a arriesgar a que Yuuri se sintiera obligado a acceder a sus deseos como pago por el techo que tenía sobre su cabeza y la imaginaria deuda que tenía por permitirle quedarse, aun cuando Viktor había ofrecido su casa libremente.

—Ordené un par de cosas que espero sean de tu agrado —dijo Viktor, esperando poder eliminar aquel momento incomodo entre ellos.

—Te lo agradezco —respondió Yuuri, aun sentado lejos de él y en su propio rinconcito del sofá. Sonando todavía vacilante mientras hablaba. El nipón levantó la mirada rápidamente y le ofreció una sonrisa a Viktor, antes de apartarla de nuevo y removerse ligeramente.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegó la comida y Viktor se levantó para recibir al vendedor en la puerta, tomando la pila de cajas con un asentimiento de cabeza y unas palabras de agradecimiento. Cuando se dio vuelta, se encontró con que Yuuri ya se había hecho camino al área de cocina y había sacado platos y cubiertos para ambos, colocándolos en asientos opuestos.

Yuuri se sentó en uno de los lugares preparados y Viktor lo siguió, tomando una cucharada para empezar a comer. Yuuri hizo lo mismo después de él y Viktor observó con ansiedad como Yuuri tomaba el primer bocado. Pero parecía que la comida rusa sí era del agrado de Yuuri porque hizo un ruidito de gusto y luego empezó a devorar, comiendo rápidamente para recuperar la energía pérdida en el día de práctica.

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó Viktor y Yuuri asintió, su boca aun llena de comida y viéndose contento. Tragó precipitadamente el bocado que había tomado y le brindó una rápida sonrisa a Viktor, antes de bajar su cabeza para continuar comiendo.

Después de eso, comieron mayormente en silencio. Pero Viktor notó que Yuuri le lanzaba miradas a medida que la cena progresaba. Un par de veces se le quedó mirando y casi pareció que estaba a punto de hablar, pero luego volvió a bajar la mirada.

Finalmente, cuando Viktor menos se lo esperaba, Yuuri habló.

 — ¿Cómo estuvo tu entrenamiento el día de hoy? —le preguntó Yuuri, y Viktor se relajó. Agradecido de que hubiera conversación una vez más.

—Estuvo bien —respondió, terminando su bocado de comida y sonriendo tristemente hacia a Yuuri—. Yakov me gritó por no haber llegado temprano, pero normalmente nunca lo escuchó así que prácticamente se ha rendido conmigo en ese aspecto.

Yakov había estado furioso con Viktor por haber llegado horas después de que todos hubieran empezado la práctica, pero Viktor había ignorado su enojo con facilidad. Había hecho cosas mucho peores que llegar tarde en el pasado y Yakov hace mucho había dejado de esperar que Viktor fuera el pupilo perfecto.

—Es el mejor entrenador que pude haber pedido, pero nunca he sido bueno para seguir las reglas —añadió Viktor pensativamente. Yakov fue el primer entrenador que realmente le permitió expresarse a sí mismo, seguir su propio camino y convertirse en el patinador que era ahora. Alguien que ya no estaba confinado a las expectativas. Puede que estuvieran en desacuerdo muy seguido, pero Yakov sabía como escoger sus batallas.

—Siempre he amado patinar, pero debo patinar en la forma que yo quiero hacerlo. Escuchar a Yakov no siempre va la par con lo que busco —terminó de decir y Yuuri asintió ausentemente, aunque lucía poco convencido.

— ¿Qué hay de ti Yuuri? —Preguntó Viktor cuando el silencio cayó de nuevo entre ellos, deseando mantener la conversación en movimiento—. He estado entrenando con Yakov por años, tal como tú con Celestino. ¿Pero antes de eso? ¿Qué te hizo querer patinar?

Sabía tan poco de la vida de Yuuri que este le pareció el momento perfecto para preguntar. Mientras ambos estuvieran en territorio neutral y con sus murallas bajas. Puede que Yuuri aun estuviera actuando un poco asustadizo a su alrededor, pero intentar no le haría daño a nadie.

Por un segundo, Viktor creyó que Yuuri no le respondería. Su expresión se tornó contemplativa ante las palabras del ruso y giraba su tenedor de forma ausente entre sus dedos, como si estuviera pensando que decir. Y luego, finalmente habló.

—Cuando era más joven solía practicar ballet —dijo. Viktor se sentó más erguido, escuchando con atención—. Lo disfrutaba mucho y mi profesora de ballet era fan del patinaje artístico. Me recomendó intentarlo y bueno…—Yuuri se encogió de hombros ligeramente y luego se señaló a sí mismo—, aquí estoy.

— ¿Por qué no decidiste quedarte con el ballet? —preguntó Viktor, esperando que Yuuri continuara ablando. Quería conocer a Yuuri. Quería que el nipón continuara contándole de su vida porque Viktor podría escuchar para siempre— ¿Por qué cambiarte al patinaje?

Distantemente, Viktor se preguntó qué más podría haber sido diferente, que hubiera pasado si Yuuri nunca hubiese sido alentado a cambiar de carrera. En otra vida, en donde hubiera decidido quedarse con Ballet, o donde encontrara algo más que llenara su corazón. Donde Viktor hubiera continuado patinado hasta que el patinaje se sintiera vacío y no tuviera nada ni nadie que le devolviera la luz a su vida…

Alejó aquel pensamiento rápidamente. Algo había convencido a Yuuri de continuar patinando y de competir, y ese algo también había cambiado la vida de Viktor. Lo que sea que haya sido, había guiado a Yuuri hacia él.

—Supongo que llegué a disfrutar más el patinaje —Yuuri se encogió de hombros, sus ojos desviándose momentáneamente, para luego regresar a Viktor—. Me volví amigo de una de las chicas de allí y ella me alentaba a continuar. Me encontré pasando cada vez más y más tiempo en la pista y, no sé. Supongo que me enamoré del hielo.

—Conozco la sensación —respondió Viktor, y pudo sentir la suave sonrisa que se formó en su rostro. Antes de que hubiera empezado a perder inspiración, antes de que ganar se volviera una responsabilidad y no una meta, y mucho antes de que Yuuri hubiese llegado a su vida y cambiado todo, Viktor también se había enamorado del hielo. Un niño que se había parado sobre la helada superficie y sentido que volaba. Que se había sentido libre sobre el hielo en un modo que nunca había podido antes, quien le había vendido su alma al hielo y no había mirado hacia atrás ni una vez.

Yuuri y él tenían espíritus hermanos cuando se trataba de ese tema. Muy pocas personas sabían lo que era vivir una vida devoto al hielo, la emoción de los gritos de la multitud y la felicidad que la sensación de sus cuchillas cortando la suave superficie les traía. Era algo indescriptible, y solo le pertenecía a ellos.

Los ojos de Viktor se desviaron mientras hablaba, pero luego los regresaron a Yuuri y este volvió a apartar la mirada, su rostro sonrojándose ligeramente. No volvieron a hablar, pero esta vez Viktor se dio cuenta que no le importaba mucho. Era un silencio confortable y no opresivo, algo que nunca había sentido con anterioridad.

Cuando ambos terminaron de comer lo más que pudieron, limpiaron la mesa. Viktor se marchó para llenar el plato de Makkachin con comida, mientras Yuuri ponía los platos en el lava-vajillas y lo encendía. Mientras Viktor se levantaba, Yuuri se encontraba lanzando las cajas vacías al tacho de basura, completando así la labor antes de que Viktor pudiera hacerlo. Era lindo tener a alguien con quien comer y con quien compartir los quehaceres. Puede que Yuuri actuara dudoso como huésped, pero también era bastante servicial. Y para cuando la noche llegó y el silencio empezó a llenar cada esquina, Viktor a penas había notado el pasar del tiempo.

Luego de que los quehaceres estuvieron hechos, Yuuri bostezó, restregando sus ojos aun con ojeras debajo. Solo había pasado un día desde que había llegado, así que el cambio de horario al parecer aun le afectaba. Pronto, Yuuri se retiró a su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Aún era muy temprano para que Viktor se fuera a la cama, así que se quedó en la sala de estar por unas cuantas horas más y leyó un libro por un tiempo hasta que el cansancio se apoderó de su cuerpo. Bostezó y se levantó del lugar donde se hallaba sentado, para luego hacerse camino hasta la puerta del dormitorio. Cuando llegó allí, golpeó ligeramente la madera, pero no tuvo respuesta. Parecía que Yuuri ya se había dormido.

Lo más silenciosamente que pudo, Viktor se deslizó dentro de la habitación. Yuuri ya se encontraba yaciendo en la cama, sus gafas se encontraban de nuevo sobre la mesita de noche y su mano se aferraba a la almohada junto a su rostro. Tenía una expresión pacífica, resaltada por el dorado de la luz que entraba por la ventana de Viktor.

Silenciosamente, Viktor cerró la puerta y se dirigió al otro lado de la habitación, poniéndose la ropa para dormir que raramente utilizaba y haciéndose camino hacia la cama. Cuando llegó allí, se sentó suavemente, tratando de no molestar al hombre que dormía junto a él. Con un ligero bufido, Yuuri se dio vuelta, inconscientemente buscando el calor del cuerpo de Viktor.

Cuando Viktor no hizo intento alguno de acercarse, Yuuri se movió de nuevo, enterrándose en las sabanas y envolviéndolas firmemente a su alrededor. La vista casi hizo que Viktor quisiera reír, aquella forma en la que Yuuri se acurrucaba en la calidez de las mantas cuando no tenía nada más a que aferrarse.

Tirando suavemente de las mantas, Viktor consiguió liberar suficiente material para cubrirse a sí mismo y recostarse completamente, para luego girarse y encarar la forma dormida de Yuuri. Levantó una de sus manos en un impulso y, antes de que siquiera pudiera detenerse, la extendió para tocar la calidez de la piel de Yuuri. Posó con suavidad la palma de su mano sobre el rostro del nipón y observó como una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en el rostro del muchacho. Yuuri se presionó contra el toque y Viktor dejó que su mano permanecería allí un poco más de tiempo, para luego finalmente alejarse.

Era un tipo de recompensa, y no una que se debería estar permitiendo o en la que debería estar pensando. Yuuri era su huésped, y por ahora, eso era todo lo que era. Tal vez en algún momento Yuuri querría volver a acostarse con Viktor, y si eso sucedía, el ruso aceptaría instantáneamente. Pero aquellos suaves y dulces toques en medio de la oscuridad de la noche eran algo que no podría permitirse. Para proteger su propio corazón, Viktor había empezado a crear muros, a dejar de esperar algo más de Yuuri porque le había quedado claro que eso era algo que nunca tendría. Tocar a Yuuri de esta forma simplemente le haría mucho más difícil las cosas cuando la realidad que había aprendido a aceptar regresara a su memoria.

Viktor retiró su mano y la sonrisa del rostro de Yuuri desapareció. El nipón se hundió más profundamente en las sabanas, todavía dormido. Viktor simplemente lo observó por unos cuantos minutos más antes de finalmente cerrar los ojos y permitirse seguir a Yuuri en su sueño.

 

* * *

 

**whalefairyfandom12**

El Viktuuri es la mejor ship, reblogea si estás de acuerdo

_#Katsuki Yuuri #Viktor Nikiforov #Patinaje Artístico #Viktuuri_

9,483 notes

 

**embersofamber**

Han escuchado eso de que todos tienen esa crack ship que aman a pesar de que no tiene sentido?? Así es exactamente como me siento con respecto al Katsuki/Giacometti

_#Katsuki Yuuri #Christophe Giacometti #Patinaje Artístico #cual es el nombre de esta ship #katcometti??? #chuuri??? #No me importa, la amo de todos modos_

247 notes

 

**worldofcopperwings**

CHRIS/VIKTOR ES AMOR, CHRIS/VIKTOR ES VIDA

_#Viktor Nikiforov #Christophe Giacometti #Nikimetti_

1,389 notes

 

**getawaymachine**

El Viktuuri es claramente la mejor ship. Tienen la mejor química, la mejor historia ¿Cómo no podrías amarlos?

_#Katsuki Yuuri #Viktor Nikiforov #Patina Artístico #Viktuuri #No me importa que todos digan que se odian aún son la mejor ok_

7,924 notes

**cryingoverspilledvodka**

Son todos unos idiotas. Obviamente la persona más cercana a Yuuri es Phichit. Ellos dos tienen un tipo de conexión a la que Nikiforov jamás podría ni aspirar. Phichit entiende a Yuuri mucho mejor, tanto como persona como patinador. #phichuuriEndgame

_#Katsuki Yuuri #Phichit Chulanont #Phichuuri #phichuuri es claramente la mejor y más realista opción #quien querría que Yuuri se quedara con alguien más???_

1,032 notes

 

**victuri-4-ever**

Quien esta emocionado por el GPF en donde podremos ver junta a nuestra ship favorita una vez mas!!!

_#Katsuki Yuuri #Viktor Nikiforov #Patinaje Artístico #GPF #Viktuuuri_

1,782 notes

 

**maracate**

Podemos por favor tranquilizarnos con el drama de las parejas? No queremos repetir las shipping wars del año pasado.

_#Patinaje Artístico #Phichuuri #Viktuuri #Nikimetti_

907 notes

 

Yuuri_Chulanont.gif

**fey-knight**

Lo mejor del Phichuuri en los videos de insta de Phichit’<3

_#Phichit Chulanont #Katsuki Yuuri #Phichuuri_

2,592 notes

 

Viktuuri2.jpg

**5tarfruit**

Edit que hice acerca de nuestra hate couple favorita del patinaje artístico!

_#Katsuki Yuuri #Viktor Nikiforov #Viktuuri_

3,928 notes

 

**El Por Qué El  Nikimetti Es Real**

Sé que gran parte del fandom ha sido invadido por las Viktuuri shippers, pero no olvidemos toda la evidencia que tenemos (y existe un montón de ella) de que Viktor/Chris tienen algo real…

_Leer más…_

_#Viktor Nikiforov #Christophe Giacometti #Nikimetti_

457 notes

 

* * *

 

 

Cuando Viktor se despertó a la mañana siguiente, se encontraba solo. Buscó su teléfono rápidamente y lo abrió, echándole un vistazo a la hora que este indicaba. Era tarde, no tan tarde como el día anterior pero tarde de todos modos, al menos para él. Usualmente hubiera estado despierto hace horas, pero no pudo dormir bien en la noche por estar confinado a un lado de la cama y determinado a quedarse allí, así que debió quedarse dormido de nuevo.

Mirando hacia el otro lado de la habitación, Viktor notó que la maleta de Yuuri continuaba allí a pesar de que el hombre en sí no lo estaba, y el lugar que el nipón había ocupado en la cama a penas había comenzado a ponerse frío. Viktor salió de la cama y sacó la cabeza por la puerta del dormitorio, pero no había rastro de Yuuri. Solo estaba Makkachin, el cual descansaba felizmente en el sofá. Yuuri debió haberse ido ya a practicar.

Ya que aún era lo suficientemente temprano como para que no se lo necesitaran en la pista, Viktor se puso su equipo para correr y le colocó la correa a Makkachin para ir a correr, recorriendo su ruta usual hasta que ambos quedaron sin aliento. Después regresó a casa para darse una ducha rápida y tomar su equipo de patinaje, alistándose para un nuevo día en la pista. Sería su último día de entrenamiento en Moscú por esta temporada. Mañana era el día anterior a la final, así que Yakov les había dado el día libre a todos los otros patinadores para ser capaz de concentrarse únicamente en Georgi. 

La nieve finalmente había empezado a derretirse como debía, el hielo se descongelaba y los caminos se aclaraban, lo cual hacía que el camino hacia la pista fuera mucho más fácil. Tal como el día anterior, Viktor se marchó del entrenamiento temprano, se despidió de sus compañeros y se hizo camino a casa lo más rápido que pudo.

Al llegar a departamento, Viktor abrió la puerta lentamente, no muy seguro de que se encontraría. Puede que Yuuri hubiera llevado a pasear a Makkachin otra vez, o tal vez aún no había regresado de su propia práctica. O puede que se hubiera marchado. Viktor estaba bastante consiente de lo frágil de la situación. Yuuri no había demostrado ningún tipo de interés en dormir con él, además siempre se mostraba tímido a su alrededor ahora que vivían en su casa. Viktor disfrutaba de la presencia de Yuuri, la disfrutaba enormemente, pero incluso él podía notar el ambiente actual entre ellos, tampoco estaba muy seguro de cómo actuar en forma doméstica. En cualquier momento, Yuuri podría decidir encontrar otro lugar para quedarse y se iría.

Tan pronto como la puerta se abrió, Viktor se dio cuenta que Yuuri no se había marchado, al menos no aún. El sonido de una suave conversación llenaba el departamento, la voz de Yuuri mezclándose con el ligero eco que venía de la bocina del teléfono.

Las palabras eran incomprensibles para los oídos de Viktor. Puede que su japonés hubiera mejorado ligeramente desde la última vez que escuchó a Yuuri hablándolo, pero no era ni de cerca lo suficientemente bueno como para captar la rápida conversación entre Yuuri y quien sea que estuviera al otro lado del teléfono. Su nivel aún se limitaba a frases básicas.

Las palabras fluían de la boca de Yuuri como si fueran agua, sonando suaves y ásperas al mismo tiempo. Sus años viviendo en Estados Unidos le habían dado un inglés casi perfecto, mucho mejor que el del propio Viktor, pero sonaba mucho más relajado hablando en su lengua materna. Las silabas flotaban en el aire, sin ningún tipo de pausa o duda. A pesar de no poder entender las palabras, Viktor aun podía admirarlas, junto con la manera en que Yuuri sonaba cuando hablaba. Era diferente de cuando lo escuchaba hablar en inglés, diferente y emocionante.

De repente, Viktor se dio cuenta que aún estaba en la entrada con la puerta abierta, permitiendo que el calor del departamento saliera. El ruso escuchó como al otro lado de la habitación Yuuri ofrecía unas palabras de agradecimiento, una de las pocas frases que podría reconocer, seguido de lo parecía ser el nombre de alguien. Entrando por completo a la habitación, Viktor cerró la puerta y observó como los ojos de Yuuri giraban para encontrarse con los suyos.

Makkachin, cuya cabeza había estado cómodamente recostada sobre las piernas de Yuuri, también alzó la mirada al escucharlo entrar. Cruzó la habitación con un ladrido lleno de entusiasmo y Viktor lo atrapó con una sonrisa, rascando detrás de sus orejas con cariño para luego quitarse la chaqueta y los zapatos. Mientras estaba en su labor, el ruso escuchó como Yuuri decía unas últimas palabras y cortaba la llamada, para luego regresar su teléfono a su bolsillo cuando hubo terminado.

— ¿Con quién hablabas? —preguntó Viktor con curiosidad.

—Con mi hermana —respondió Yuuri, y las esquinas de sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa al hablar.

Adentrándose a la habitación, Viktor estuvo a punto de preguntar más, pero una repentina esencia inundando sus fosas nasales lo detuvo. Un aroma familiar, y a la vez inesperado, que flotaba  desde la cocina. Buscando rápidamente la fuente de aquel aroma, el ruso notó una olla sobre su muy-poco-usada estufa, la cual hervía silenciosamente y llenaba la habitación con la esencia de la comida.

—Preparé algo de comida —dijo Yuuri mientras se levantaba apresuradamente, sus manos apretándose fuertemente a la mesa al hacerlo—. Ya que tú pagaste por la cena ayer en la noche y estás permitiendo que me quede aquí, pensé que podía hacer algo a cambio en forma de agradecimiento y…

Su voz se cortó, sus palabras desvaneciéndose al tiempo que el color llenaba sus mejillas,  las cuales se encontraba ya de por sí sonrojadas debido al calor del departamento. Viktor simplemente lo miró fijamente con un nudo ya formándose en su garganta.

Solo hace unos minutos, Viktor había estado pensando acerca de lo vacilante que Yuuri había parecido, en la distancia que aún había entre ellos mientras trataban de ajustarse a este nuevo estilo de vida doméstico en donde ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de cómo actuar, de cómo funcionar de esta forma. Y ahora, Viktor había regresado a casa solo para enterarse que Yuuri le había preparado algo de comer.

No simplemente había ordenado comida como lo había hecho Viktor, sino que la había preparado por sí mismo. Viktor pudo ver los tubos vacíos de los ingredientes perfectamente alineados a un lado y listos para ser usados, los utensilios de cocina recién lavados y colocados a secar. Había pasado mucho, muchísimo tiempo desde que Viktor había comido algo hecho en casa, algo que no fuera comida de restaurantes o, cuando estaba desesperado, pre-cocinado.

Era innecesario, pero también era perfecto. Yuuri era el invitado en su casa y por lo tanto no tenía obligación de prepárale nada, pero lo había hecho de todos modos. Solo por Viktor.

—No te lo tienes que comer —dijo Yuuri rápidamente al notar el silencio del ruso. Sus manos habían abandonado su lugar en la mesa y ahora estaban entrelazadas, sus uñas clavándose en la piel.

—Que… ¡NO! —exclamó Viktor, obligándose a salir de su ensoñación. No había nada en este mundo que pudiera impedirle comer algo que Yuuri había preparado para el disfrute de ambos, aun si terminaba siendo lo peor que había probado en la vida. Yuuri lo había hecho para demostrar su amabilidad, eso es todo lo que importaba—. Huele maravillosamente Yuuri, te lo agradezco.

Puso énfasis en sus palabras finales, queriendo convencer a Yuuri de su sinceridad. Pareció funcionar ya que Yuuri se relajó un poco y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro al tiempo que Viktor se acercaba más hacia él, inhalando profundamente.

— ¿Que preparaste? —le preguntó, tratando de adivinar de que era aquel olor. Era familiar, muy familiar, pero tan diferente al mismo tiempo—. Huele bastante familiar.

—Borscht —respondió Yuuri al pararse junto a él. Cerca, pero sin llegar a tocarse—. Una vez me dijiste que solías comerlo cuando regresabas a Rusia después de una competencia porque te recordaba a tu hogar, pero que no podías cocinarlo por ti mismo. No sabía que otro plato querrías comer y pensé que, ya que habías calificado para la final, tal vez te gustaría comer un poco de esto.

Las palabras hicieron que Viktor se congelara por la sorpresa una vez más, lo que parecía estarle pasando mucho esta noche.

Aquella había sido una conversación pasada, algo que mencionó de forma casual cuando ambos aún se encontraban conociéndose. Cuando Yuuri aun había estado adolorido por la lesión y Viktor se sentía lleno de culpabilidad. Cuando sintió tambalear su resolución de estar alejado de Yuuri. El plato que Yuuri había preparado no era su comida favorita, pero sí era el que más le recordaba a su hogar. Un plato que hacía que Viktor se sintiera desesperadamente nostálgico cuando se encontraba fuera de Rusia.

Y Yuuri lo había recordado. Lo había recordado y había tratado de prepararlo para Viktor, de preparar la única comida que Yuuri que sabía le gustaba al ruso. Tal vez como forma de agradecimiento por dejarle quedarse, tal vez como un simple gesto de amabilidad, pero no lo había hecho con otra intención que no fuera el hacer algo por Viktor. Para hacer feliz a Viktor.

— ¿Aún te acuerdas de eso? —dijo Viktor, su llena de sorpresa. Él recordaba esa conversación, por supuesto que lo hacía. Recordaba cada momento que había pasado con Yuuri. Pero nunca se había percatado de que Yuuri también lo hacía, incluso aquellos momentos en los que no había ganado nada ni habían terminado en la cama. Recordaba todos los pequeños detalles que Viktor le había contado de su vida.

— ¿Sí? —dijo Yuuri, como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo. Luego se apresuró a añadir—: Probablemente no sepa bien ya que nunca lo he preparado antes, además no hablo ruso y no estaba seguro de si estaba utilizando los ingredientes correctos, así que no tienes que comerlo si no quieres hacerlo.

Todo lo dijo rápidamente en una sola respiración y había vuelto a verse inseguro, como si existiera la más mínima posibilidad de que el ruso se fuera a negar. Para Viktor, tal idea era risible.

—Estoy seguro de que sabrá bien —le dijo Viktor, dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora y viendo como Yuuri finalmente se relajaba. Su cabello estaba algo desordenado, pero debía ser por el calor de la estufa, y sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas por la misma razón. Viktor quería sacar su teléfono y tomar una fotografía para conservar ese momento por siempre.

Su estómago escogió ese momento exacto para rugir del hambre. El olor de la comida le había recordado lo hambriento que realmente estaba después de un día de trabajo.

— ¿En cuando tiempo crees que esté listo? —le preguntó. Yuuri sacó su teléfono de nuevo y bajó su vista a la pantalla.

— ¿Probablemente ahora mismo? —respondió— ¿Estás hambriento?

—Muerto del hambre —dijo Viktor con una media sonrisa. Y después de ver la forma en que Yuuri había comido la noche anterior, Viktor estaba seguro que el nipón se sentía de la misma forma. Después de quemar tanta energía sobre el hielo, su prioridad al llegar a casa siempre era comer, aun si tenía que cuidar las calorías que consumía—. Siempre lo estoy después de un día de entrenamiento.

Yuuri se rio de sus palabras mientras asentía con la cabeza, el sonido de su risa pareciendo brillante y casi musical. El nipón se dio vuelta para abrir las gavetas y empezar a sacar los cubiertos que iban a necesitar. Intentando ayudar, Viktor sacó dos tazones y un salvamanteles, permitiendo así que Yuuri asentara la enorme olla con comida en la mesa. Viktor trató de recordar en donde mantenía todos sus utensilios de conocida y finalmente sacó un cucharon de una de las gavetas y la utilizó para tomar una buena porción de comida y ponerla en los tazones de ambos.

Tomando su cuchara, Viktor agarró un gran bocado de la comida, siendo consiente de los ojos de Yuuri lo observaban fijamente. El familiar sabor golpeó su lengua inmediatamente, tan igual al que estaba acostumbrado pero tan distinto al mismo tiempo. Algo único, algo que tenía la esencia de Yuuri mezclada con aquel plato tradicional y lo convertía en algo que le brindaba confort pero que era emocionante al mismo tiempo.

— _¡Delicioso!_ —exclamó, su emoción haciendo que se olvidara temporalmente de hablar en inglés. Rectifico su error rápidamente y regresó a hablar en el idioma que compartían ambos—. Yuuri, esto esta delicioso.

Yuuri le dijo que nunca había preparado este plato antes, y a pesar de eso había hecho un trabajo maravilloso recreándolo, con la duda suficiente como para desviarse ligeramente de la receta y darle su propio toque al platillo. Yuuri sonrió ampliamente ante el elogio y se sonrojó ligeramente antes de tomar su propio bocado del platillo.

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó Viktor ansiosamente. Yuuri tragó, viéndose pensativo por unos segundos antes de responder.

—Es…diferente —dijo, pasándose la lengua por los labios para eliminar lo último del líquido y evaluar el sabor al mismo tiempo—. Pero me gusta.

La última parte había sido dicha con una sonrisa y luego volvió a tomar otro bocado, tragando rápidamente esta vez y comiendo con entusiasmo. Viktor lo observó con la cuchara a medio camino de su boca y completamente paralizada en el aire.

—Pero no lo pondría al mismo nivel que el Katsudon —añadió Yuuri, riendo con un tono bromista. Viktor también se rio con él, y la última gota de incomodidad que quedaba entre ellos finalmente se evaporó.

—Tal vez debería ser yo quien juzgue eso —bromeó, llevando la cuchara a su boca finalmente para darle otra probada a la comida—. Para que sea una competencia justa.

—Deberías probarlo alguna vez —concordó Yuuri con una sonrisa y Viktor asintió mientras intentaba calmar su repentinamente acelerado corazón. Esto no era nada y no significaba nada. Solo una charla ligera y con bromas. Necesitaba recordarse eso.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu entrenamiento? —preguntó Yuuri después de comer por unos segundos, viéndose muy interesado.

—Bien —respondió Viktor vagamente, su mente recordando su día y convirtiéndolo en una neblina de patinaje sin fin—. Yakov me dejó hacer lo quisiera hoy porque estaba mayormente enfocado en Georgi. Él también competirá en la Copa.

—Lo sé —asintió Yuuri—. La mayoría de los patinadores que competirán ya han llegado. Vi a un par de ellos hoy en la pista. ¿El chico de Estados Unidos? Leo, creo que es su nombre. Recién acaba de salir de los junior. Y también hay un patinador Checo contra el que nunca he competido antes, pero escuché que sus quads son buenos. La competencia será dura este año.

Viktor asintió, aunque no sabía a que patinadores se estaba refiriendo Yuuri. A través de los años se había distanciado cada vez más y más de los patinadores más jóvenes, hasta que casi todos ellos le resultaban desconocidos.

—No es nada contra lo que no puedas —respondió Viktor mientras pensaba en los detalles que sabía acerca de la competencia—. Georgi está determinado a ganar una medalla este año, pero su programa podría ser mejor. Y aunque Cao ha estado en el juego casi tanto tiempo como yo, ha empezado a desgastarse con los años. Pero esta es la última temporada de Müller, así que seguro estará bastante determinado.

Sorprendentemente, el rostro de Yuuri pareció ensombrecerse ligeramente ante esas palabras y regresó a comer en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Viktor volvió a hablar.

—Ha existido mucha emoción por tus rutinas de este año —señaló, y Yuuri volvió a levantar la mirada con una expresión ligeramente sorprendida—. Es un tema muy interesante para ti y se han dicho muchas cosas acerca de los trajes.

Las palabras de Viktor provocaron que Yuuri se sonrojara y escondiera su rostro brevemente antes de hablar en un murmullo. —Fue idea de Celestino.

Viktor había visto las fotos promocionales de Yuuri para esta temporada y su teléfono casi se le cae de la mano. Sin importar lo que fuera que Celestino hubiera tenido en mente para darle ese tema a Yuuri, había muchas personas que estaban agradecidos con él por ello.

—Ni siquiera tengo los trajes todavía —suspiró Yuuri, viéndose deprimido, y aquello causó que Viktor se enderezara confundido—. Estaban en la maleta que se me perdió —añadió Yuuri. Viktor simplemente hizo un pequeño ruidito de comprensión.

—Aún están a tiempo para llegar —dijo para confortarlo y Yuuri asintió, pero sus ojos permanecieron gachos—. Y lo que sea que uses, no puede ser peor que el traje de Georgi para este año.

Y entonces Yuuri rio, su rostro iluminándose de nuevo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Viktor.

— ¡No puede ser tan malo! —exclamó. Pero Viktor sacudió su cabeza, insistiendo.

—Te juro que sí —bromeó, recordando los trajes que su compañero había escogido para su tema de este año, “Amor eterno”. Yakov se había rendido hace mucho con respecto a guiar a Georgi cuando se trataba de trajes, y nadie parecía ser capaz de alejarlo de las opciones más extravagantes.

—Tiene…un montón de brillantina.

Yuuri se rio de nuevo, esta vez cubriendo su boca para esconder su diversión, pero falló miserablemente.

—Detesto la brillantina —confesó con la sonrisa aun en sus labios—. Phichit una vez trató de cubrirme con ella para Halloween ¡y estuve tratando de quitarme eso del cabello durante semanas!

—Me suena a que hay toda una historia detrás de todo eso —bromeó Viktor, y Yuuri se puso completamente rojo.

—Perdí una apuesta, así que él pudo escoger mi disfraz ese año —dijo en un murmullo, pero se rehusó a decir nada más. Viktor hizo una nota mental de que, si alguna vez encontraba la oportunidad, le pediría a Phichit Chulanont que le contara toda la historia completa. Cualquier cosa que causara que Yuuri se pusiera así de rojo, debía ser muy interesante.

—Una vez perdí una apuesta con uno de mis compañeros de pista cuando todavía estaba en los Juniors. Apostamos quien podría realizar más quads en un programa —admitió, deseando escuchar a Yuuri riendo una vez mas—. Mi compañero ganó la oportunidad de escoger uno de mis programas de exhibición.

Yuuri jadeó, sus ojos ampliándose mientras ahogaba una cargada. —¿Fue el año en que patinaste una canción de Britney Spears durante las nacionales rusas? —le preguntó entre risas.

Viktor se quedó perplejo por un segundo, pero luego hizo la sorpresa a un lado. Aquello había sucedido hace mucho tiempo, probablemente incluso antes de que Yuuri empezara a competir. Por un segundo, Viktor se había sorprendió de que Yuuri supiera de aquello, pero su sorpresa no tenía sentido. El incidente era conocido, al igual que muchas de sus otras rutinas de exhibición más…creativas. La mayoría de los fans del patinaje las habían visto o al menos escuchado de ellas.

—Sí —le confirmó, y observó como Yuuri soltaba un bufido divertido para luego lucir apenado y tratar de ocultar su risa. Viktor le sonrió y lo detuvo cuando intentó disculparse.

—Le dije a todos ese año que estaba probando algo nuevo, que lo hacía para sorprender a la audiencia —añadió, sonriendo ante el recuerdo—. Pero no era cierto. Y ahora tú conoces la verdad.

Terminó sus palabras con un guiño y el sonrojo de Yuuri se tornó incluso más profundo mientras trataba de contener su risa.

—Jamás se lo contaré nadie —juró con una juguetona sinceridad, su voz ahora sonando relajada y divertida. Era un enorme contraste con el Yuuri de antes. El Yuuri que era todo tímido, vacilante y que ponía una enorme distancia entre los dos. En cambio, este Yuuri se reía con facilidad y hacía bromas, y Viktor lo amaba mucho más por ello.

—Pero a la larga conseguí mi venganza —añadió simplemente para ver sonreír a Yuuri, y eso fue justo lo que hizo. 

—Hice lo mismo con Phichit —confesó con los ojos brillantes por la diversión—. Solíamos tener guerras de bromas todo el tiempo hasta que Celestino finalmente las prohibió. Una vez, después de que me estuvo molestando por haber fallado un salto, lo convencí de que me había golpeado la cabeza tan fuerte que había olvidado como hablar en inglés. Pasó el día entero tratando desesperadamente de traducir mis palabras y todo lo decía mediante señas, hasta que finalmente ya no pude aguantar y se lo dije.

Había un malicioso brillo de humor en los ojos de Yuuri, el cual distaba mucho del personaje que interpretaba en el hielo. En la pista, Yuuri siempre estaba en calma y era perfectamente intocable. Pero fuera de ella se comportaba ansioso y un poco tímido, aunque amable al mismo tiempo. Pero aquí, Yuuri se estaba abriendo ante Viktor, y el ruso pudo ver un lado que Yuuri que seguramente solo le mostraba a su amigo, junto con una actitud traviesa y un malicioso sentido del humor. Viéndose dispuesto a jugarle bromas a Phichit Chulanont y molestar a Viktor por sus errores del pasado. Y aquella era una vista hermosa.

—Seguramente tu entrenador debió amar esa —bromeó, y Yuuri asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque se veía algo apenado.

—Amenazó con prohibirnos entrenar juntos por una semana si no parábamos de distraer al otro —admitió, pero su tono estaba lleno de cariño—. Pero no creo que lo dijera en serio. Una vez me dijo que se alegraba de que Phichit estuviera allí para obligarme a divertirme cuando estrenaba demasiado.

Viktor entendía muy bien eso de los entrenadores preocupándose porque entrenabas demasiado. Yakov podía insistir en que entrenara brutalmente durante el día, pero usualmente era él quien enviaba a Viktor a casa en las noches, insistiéndole en que no pasara toda su vida pegado a la pista, y lo forzaba a tomarse días libres a pesar de que Viktor insistía en que no los necesitaba. Era irritante a veces, pero sabía que Yakov tenía razón cuando lo botaba de la pista, sin importar lo frustrante que fuera.

—A veces bromea diciendo que se arrepiente de habernos presentado —añadió Yuuri con la cariñosa sonrisa aun presente en su rostro y Viktor se rio.

—Yakov una vez nos dijo lo mismo a Georgi y a mí —dijo, recordando esos años cuando ambos eran más jóvenes y estúpidos—. Yo solía alentar sus más… interesantes elecciones de ropa —se rio ante el recuerdo—. Pero también dijo exactamente lo mismo acerca de Chris y de mí. Creo que piensa que soy una mala influencia para las personas.

— ¿Y lo eres? —preguntó Yuuri con la una de sus cejas levantada. Viktor simplemente sacudió la cabeza con una media sonrisa.

—Puede que Chris haya sido tierno e inocente cuando lo conocí, pero se corrompió él solito —declaró, y Yuuri se rio de nuevo, una de sus cejas levantada demostrando una burlona incredulidad.

La conversación fluyó con facilidad después de eso. Intercambiaron más historias de sus amigos y compañeros mientras comían, ambos riendo y bromeando libremente ante las más extravagantes de ellas. Mientras continuaban con su plática, Yuuri volvió a llenar los tazones de ambos y Viktor devoró con alegría el segundo plato de aquella deliciosa comida.

Era tan fácil, tan natural. Parecía que finalmente se habían conectado, finalmente habían dejado atrás la incomodidad inicial y la cuidadosa duda y distancia impuesta por Yuuri. Algo en la comida y la atmosfera había roto finalmente esa barrera. Ahora Yuuri se estaba mostrando tan casualmente abierto, platicándole a Viktor historias de su vida con mucha facilidad y escuchando atentamente como Viktor le respondía de la misma manera. Todo era tan diferente a lo que el ruso estaba acostumbrado. Siempre llegaba a casa tarde y comía solo. Pero ahora Yuuri estaba aquí, llenando el departamento de Viktor con risas y comida recién preparada, hablando y sonriendo tan casualmente, como si todo el odio y la rivalidad que Viktor sabía que existían en su corazón hubiesen desaparecido.

Yuuri se rio de otra de las historias de Viktor, resoplando de una forma muy poco atractiva para tratar de esconder su diversión. Y mientras Viktor trataba de esconder su sonrisa tomando otro bocado de comida, una verdad lo golpeó repentinamente de forma rápida y dolorosa.

_Quería que Yuuri se quedara._

Quería que se quedara con él, en este departamento. Quería que Yuuri estuviera aquí cuando Viktor regresará de entrenar, o ser él quien esperara a que Yuuri llegara a casa. Que prepara más platillos como el que había hecho ahora y que le enseñara a Viktor a hacer lo mismo. Aprendería por Yuuri. Ahora, finalmente tenía una razón para hacerlo, alguien en casa a quien complacer y mimar. Viktor aprendería a cocinar y lo utilizaría para hacer sonreír a Yuuri. Y Makkachin ya amaba a Yuuri. El nipón podría unírseles en sus salidas a correr matutinas y a sus caminatas en la tarde. Simplemente quería a Yuuri a su alrededor, con su habilidad para transformar el vacío del apartamento de Viktor en un lugar lleno de felicidad, tal como lo estaba haciendo ahora.  Yuuri ya había logrado cambiarlo todo simplemente con existir, y Viktor quería desesperadamente que aquello continuara.

Que la vida le hubiera dado la oportunidad de tener esto cuando sabía que no podía durar, era casi cruel.

Era una pequeña probada de lo que tan desesperadamente ansiaba y a lo que se había forzado a renunciar. Como sería estar con Yuuri. Como sería estar _realmente_ con Yuuri. Bromas ligeras y humor, combinados con tímidos sonrojos y brillantes sonrisas. Comida preparada en casa y la compañía que se sentía tan fácil y natural. Entrenando durante el día, ambos viviendo sus días por y para el hielo, y regresando en las noches para estar juntos.

Pero aquello nunca podría ser. Yuuri había dejado explícitamente claro lo que quería de Viktor y que no quería nada más que eso. Viktor había continuado y continuado teniendo esperanza, hasta que su corazón de cristal se había quebrado y finalmente se había dado cuenta que no podía tener lo que más deseaba. No podía conseguir que Yuuri se enamorara de él, no podía arreglar lo que sea que se había roto entre ellos si Yuuri se había rehusado a decirle lo que era. Había puesto demasiadas esperanzas en Yuuri, había deseado más de lo que jamás podría tener, más de lo que Yuuri estaba dispuesto a ofrecer, y luego le había dolido cuando se dio cuenta que nunca podría ser. Así que finalmente se había forzado a aceptar lo que ahora tenía y a esforzarse por estar feliz con ello. Yuuri no quería nada más, y aquello era un hecho con el que tenía que aprender a vivir.

Estos momentos que estaban teniendo juntos solo se lo estaban haciendo más difícil. Y solamente lo dejaría sintiéndose aún más vacío cuando Yuuri finalmente se marchara, lo cual sería muy pronto. Solo tenía unos cuantos días más.

Pero aún con ese nuevo conocimiento, Viktor no pudo evitar aferrarse a estos momentos. Disfrutar de cada sonrisa y risa de Yuuri, atesorar cada segundo que pasaban juntos, los cuales era mucho mas preciosos porque eran muy limitados. Tomaría lo que pudiera tomar ahora, y atesoraría los recuerdos cuando todo hubiera desaparecido.

En lugar de decir sus pensamientos en voz alta, Viktor simplemente continuó sonriendo, observando como el rostro de Yuuri se iluminaba al contarle una nueva historia, su confianza creciendo con cada palabra. Cuando finalmente terminaron de comer, su plática continuó aun mientras limpiaban todo. Viktor lavaba la olla en el fregadero mientras Yuuri limpiaba los mesones y ponía a funcionar el lava-vajillas. Todo era tan sencillo.  Trabajaron juntos de forma natural hasta que la cocina estuvo limpia de nuevo.

Luego de que la limpieza estuvo hecha, Viktor caminó hasta el único sofá que había y se dejó caer allí, asegurándose de mantener sus pies fuera este para darle a Yuuri espacio para sentarse. Pero en lugar de acercarse, Yuuri permaneció en la cocina. Mirando torpemente hacia donde estaba Viktor, pero no hacia ningún intento de moverse. 

— ¿Hay algo que quisieras hacer esta noche? —inquirió Viktor, preguntándose si Yuuri estaba esperando algo.

—No dejes que mi presencia interrumpa tus planes —respondió Yuuri rápidamente, cambiando su peso de un pie a otro mientras mordía sus labios—. ¿Qué es lo que haces normalmente?

—No mucho la verdad —respondió—. Entrenar durante el día y luego venir a casa a relajarme. Leer, ver Tv. A veces salgo a tomar un trago.

Usualmente se quedaba hasta tan tarde en la pista durante la temporada de patinaje, que realmente no tenía mucho tiempo para hacer nada más. Era casi lo mismo durante sus días libres. Pasaba jornadas tranquilas con Makkachin y a veces salía a los bares para tomar. Nada particularmente interesante.

Viéndose aun dudoso, Yuuri se hizo camino hacia el sofá y se sentó al otro lado, sus manos se aferraron a su regazo y se sentó completamente erguido. Sintiendo como Yuuri empezaba a poner distancia de nuevo, Viktor se movió a la esquina del sofá para hacerle espacio.

—Entonces, por favor, solo continúa con lo que normalmente harías. —le dijo, observándolo con una seria mirada en sus ojos. Viktor lo observó por un segundo, pero la insistencia de Yuuri parecía ser completamente genuina así que Viktor tomó el control remoto y encendido la TV, esperando que esta fuera suficiente para que los dos se relajaran después de un agotador día.

El canal que había sintonizado era uno de sus favoritos, lleno de todas las telenovelas que tanto disfrutaba y de las que Chris se burlaba. Era entretenimiento simple, algo para disfrutar y que no requería que pensara demasiado. Pero los actores rusos estaban hablando muy rápido y no quería que Yuuri se sintiera excluido, así que se giró para hablarle.

— ¿Quieres ver algo en inglés? —le preguntó, pero Yuuri simplemente sacudió su cabeza. El nipón pareció relajarse un poco y se hundió en el sofá mientras revisaba su teléfono de forma casual a la vez que gradualmente pasaba de estar en la esquina a colocarse en medio.

Tener la presencia cálida de Yuuri mientras ambos se relajaban después de un largo día de entrenamiento era lindo. Viktor se acomodó en el sofá y estiró las piernas con un suspiro, notando las dolorosas marcas rojas en sus pies junto con el dolor en sus rodillas y espalda. Cuando era más joven, Viktor había sido capaz de regresar de la práctica saltando. Pero ahora, su cuerpo había empezado a protestar cada vez más debido al esfuerzo.

Mientras observaban la TV, una idea repentina vino a su cabeza y sacó su teléfono. Algo que Yuuri había mencionado durante la cena lo había hecho pensar, así que lidió con ello rápidamente para luego cerrar su teléfono y regresar la mirada hacia donde se encontraba Yuuri. Con suerte, sus precauciones no serían necesarias, pero era mejor asegurarse. Yuuri iba a necesitar un traje para patinar después de todo.

A medida que la noche avanzaba, Yuuri gradualmente empezó a mirar menos su teléfono y a levantar la vista hacia el televisor más y más, hasta que se rindió por completo y empezó a observar la pantalla, concentrado. Yuuri empezó a relajarse y a estirarse también, sus lastimados pies hacían juego con los de Viktor y su cuerpo irradiaba calidez a través de la distancia.

Mientras Yuuri observaba, sus cejas empezaban a fruncirse cada vez más y más. Parecía que estaba tratando de entender la historia, pero aunque el lenguaje corporal de los actores era claro, aún continuaban hablando rápidamente en ruso. Y Viktor sabía que Yuuri no sería capaz de entender.

Viktor empezó a traducir suavemente, diciendo las palabras en inglés unos pocos segundos después que los actores en la pantalla. El diálogo era algo ridículo y algunas de sus palabras estuvieron mal traducidas, pero fue capaz de darle a Yuuri la idea general de lo que estaba pasando. Yuuri lo miró preocupado cuando empezó a hablar, pero después de unos segundos le sonrió de nuevo u una expresión de gratitud se extendió por su rostro.

Estuvieron allí sentados por un rato más, Viktor estuvo traduciendo para Yuuri y los ojos del nipón se alternaban entre la pantalla y los labios de Viktor. Eventualmente, los ojos de Yuuri dejaron de mirar a la pantalla y se fijaron solamente en Viktor, su expresión llena de concentración.

Cuando finalmente se hizo tarde, Yuuri empezó a bostezar y Viktor apagó la TV, sintiendo como el cansancio empezaba a apoderarse también de él.

— ¿Listo para ir a la cama? —le preguntó mientras ahogaba un bostezo. Yuuri asintió, se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio. Viktor lo siguió, observando como Yuuri tomaba sus ropas de cama y sus artículos de limpieza para luego entrar silenciosamente en el baño. Una vez que la puerta se cerró, Viktor se sacó la ropa y se dirigió a la cama para buscar sus prendas de dormir.

Estaba casi completamente vestido, su camiseta aun sobre su cabeza mientras se la ponía, cuando escuchó como la puerta del baño se abría y luego se cerraba rápidamente. Viktor se bajó la camiseta por completo para que su vista estuviera libre y su torso cubierto, y después observó la puerta con curiosidad. Pero esta permaneció firmemente cerrada por al menos un minuto más antes de que Yuuri volviera salir, completamente vestido con su ropa de dormir, sus artículos de limpieza bajo el brazo y un ligero sonrojo en la punta de sus orejas.

Recostarse en la cama con Yuuri a su lado le parecía casi natural ahora. Yuuri aún se quedaba firmemente pegado a su lugar en la cama mientras estaba despierto, y Viktor lo imitaba al otro lado. Pero a pesar del espacio que había entre ellos, todavía podía sentir la presencia de Yuuri allí. Podía verlo y sentirlo, y la calidez de otro cuerpo a su lado era algo reconfortante.

—Buenas noches, Viktor —murmuró Yuuri con las orejas todavía rojas y el rostro medio hundido en las sabanas.

—Buenas noches, Yuuri —respondió Viktor, y Yuuri lo observó con una de sus familiares sonrisas en el rostro. Se encontraban en silencio y en privado, algo que Viktor había deseado por mucho tiempo sin importar todo lo demás que había sucedido.

A pesar de que Yuuri se veía mucho más cansado que él, Viktor fue el primero en quedarse dormido. Sucumbiendo finalmente al cansancio y con los ojos de Yuuri sobre él. Sus cuerpos estaban separados, pero sus miradas estaban fijas en el otro.

 

* * *

 

 

Cuando Viktor se volvió a despertar esa noche, fue por que se estaba congelando del frío. En algún momento después de que se quedaron dormidos, Yuuri había conseguido envolverse en todas las mantas de la cama, creando lo que parecía ser un muy cálido y pequeño capullo del cual Viktor había sido dejado fuera.

— _Yuuri_ —susurró Viktor, aun medio dormido y tirando del borde de una de las frazadas para intentar que Yuuri la dejara en libertad. Yuuri Katsuki era hermoso, sorprendente y montón de cosas maravillosas. Pero también era un ladrón de frazadas.  

Aquello nunca había sido un problema, pero eso fue antes de que hubieran empezado a dormir separados. Antes de que Yuuri llegara a quedarse allí, este siempre había terminado durmiendo en los brazos de Viktor, aferrándose a él y buscando la calidez de su cuerpo de forma inconsciente. Pero al venir aquí, se había alejado de Viktor. Dejándole claro que quería que el ruso mantuviera su distancia. Y parecía que cuando no tenía nadie a quien aferrarse, Yuuri buscaba lo segundo mejor que tuviera a la mano y se enredaba en cada manta que pudiera encontrar.

Se veía adorable, envuelto por completo y solo con su cabeza afuera del bulto de sabanas en el que se había enredado. Pero Viktor también tenía frío y necesitaba que le devolviera las mantas.

— _Yuuuuuri_ —dijo, medio susurrando y medio gimoteando, mientras tiraba de las sabanas con un poco más de fuerza. Gradualmente fue capaz de quitarle unas cuantas a la persona dormida a su lado. Yuuri hizo un pequeño murmullo pero no se despertó, solo se movió un poco cuando Viktor logró sacar un poco de la manta para cubrirse a sí mismo. La enredó de forma segura a su alrededor y la aplastó de bajo de él para impedir que se la volvieran a robar. Después, Viktor volvió a girar para estar cara a cara con Yuuri.

A pesar de estar dormido, Yuuri parecía estar haciendo un puchero por la pérdida de calidez y por ya no tener nada a lo que aferrarse. La expresión, combinada con su cabello despeinado y la enorme camiseta de dormir que se había movido y exponía la piel de su hombro otra vez, hizo que una pequeña risa se formara en el pecho de Viktor e hiciera que su interior se llenara de calidez.

Quien se lo hubiera imaginado. Yuuri Katsuki, el misterioso y esquivo rompecorazones del mundo del patinaje. Conocido por su ardiente odio hacia Viktor y por no brindarle al ruso nada menos que una matadora mirada. Ese mismo Yuuri Katsuki había cocinado para él, jugado con su perro y visto cursis telenovelas con él. Además, le había robado todas las mantas porque parecía que no podía dormir sin acurrucarse con algo.

De algún modo, y por alguna inexplicable razón, Yuuri parecía haber dejado de desearlo. Yuuri parecía un poco vacilante y aún mantenía su distancia. Pero Viktor esperaba que algún día pudiera recuperarlo. Y, tal vez con el tiempo, también pudiera tener esto.

No duraría mucho, pero nada nunca lo hacía. Lo que importaba era el ahora, este momento. Y en este momento, Viktor era muy feliz.

Yuuri dejó salir un pequeño bostezo, su nariz arrugándose ligeramente ante la acción. Viktor cerró los ojos, dejando que su respiración regresara al mismo lento ritmo de la de Yuuri. Sus respiraciones ahora sincronizadas y sonando suavemente en medio de la noche.

Finalmente, Viktor se volvió a dormir, arrullado por el sonido de la respiración de Yuuri y el calor del cuerpo del mismo. Aún yacían separados, pero mucho más cerca que cuando Yuuri había llegado. Ahora, sus dedos estaban tan cerca que casi se tocaban.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después del drama en medio del que ha estado el fandom, les traigo un poco de azúcar :v
> 
> Este capítulo corresponde a la mitad del cap 11 del primer fic. Reiya-san dividió el cap 11 porque sintió que necesitaba darle más trasfondo al asunto desde el punto de vista de Viktor, y podemos ver unas cuantas conversaciones que no estaban en la parte de Yuuri y que hace todo más interesante. Es más obvio lo importante que fue Rusia para el desarrollo de la relación de estos dos. Finalmente conectaron :’)  
> Espero tener la otra parte lo más pronto posible, pero no doy fechas ni nada porque en serio no lo se :’v
> 
> Perdon, pero estoy haciendo esto rápido y no he contestado cometarios, lo haré lo más pronto que pueda o para el siguiente cap. Sus comentarios siempre son importantes y se los agradezco. Al igual que le amor que le tienen a la historia de Reiya-san :)  
> A la cual por cierto pueden apoyar también dejando kudos o comentarios (aun si son en español) en la versión en inglés cuyo enlace está en la descripción del fic, si gustan :D  
> Recuerden pasar por el blog de Reiya-san en [ tumblr](https://kazliin.tumblr.com) . Pueden ir a la sección de “useful links” donde encontraran varios fanarts que le han dedicado a Reiya-san con escenas del fic :3  
> Ademas puede ir al ask si desean escribirle un mensajito :D  
> Tambien les recuerdo que ya hay grupo de fans de la serie "rivals" en [ facebook](https://www.facebook.com/groups/612107382321828/) por si desean unirse :3  
> Nos estamos leyendo!  
> Bye-bee!


	6. Tonight Will Be The Night That I Will Fall For You (Over Again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni el FanFic me pertenecen. Solo tengo crédito por la traducción y adaptación al español.
> 
>  
> 
> Traducción realizada con permiso de la autora.

 

Cuando Viktor se despertó a la mañana siguiente, Yuuri todavía se encontraba dormido y respiraba con suavidad bajo la fría luz de la mañana. Makkachin también yacía en la cama y se despertó en el momento que Viktor se movió. El ruso levantó su mano para rascar detrás de las orejas de su perrito antes de sentarse completamente, estirándose luego y sintiendo como su espalda tornaba debido a su acción.

Salió de la cama silenciosamente para no molestar Yuuri, y luego se dirigió a la sala de estar, no queriendo tomar una ducha para no arriesgarse a despertar a su acompañante. De todos modos no tenía mucho sentido que lo hiciera. Hoy no tenía entrenamiento, así que no había apuro.

Makkachin lo siguió hasta  la cocina y Viktor comenzó a buscar entre las gavetas, sacó una bolsa de comida para perro y llenó el tazón de Makkachin, para luego girarse hacia el refrigerador. Fue solamente allí que se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada para comer. Usualmente compraba algo para desayunar en su camino a la pista y en la noche pedía a domicilio, no se había abastecido de ningún tipo de comida real desde que llegó a Moscú.

Viktor soltó un suspiro y abrió la puerta del refrigerador con un poco de pena, esperando poder encontrar aunque sea una cosa que fuera comestible, y no solo las botellas de vodka que recordaba haber puesto allí con anterioridad.

Pero en lugar de ser recibido por estantes vacíos como había estado esperando, se encontró con que el refrigerador estaba lleno de comida. Vegetales frescos e ingredientes básicos para prepararse desayuno, almuerzo y cena para dos días. Y en medio, se hallaba asentado un tazón con borscht que había sobrado del día anterior. Viktor no se había dado cuenta que Yuuri lo había guardado. Pero allí estaba, justo en el medio y con una nota que decía “para Viktor”.

Viktor giró su cabeza en dirección al dormitorio, observando la puerta cerrada detrás de la cual dormía Yuuri, y luego volvió a mirar al refrigerador. Yuuri debió hacer todas esas compras mientras buscaba los ingredientes para el borscht de la noche anterior y las debió pagar de su propio bolsillo.

Como escuchando los pensamientos, la puerta se abrió con ligero crujido para revelar a Yuuri ya despierto, pero luciendo a la vez medio dormido y cansado. Su cabello era un completo desastre y aún estaba vestido con su ropa de dormir, una enorme camiseta que una vez se había movido y revelaba la piel desnuda de su hombro. El nipón levantó su mirada y se sorprendió un poco al notar que Viktor lo observaba fijamente.

—Compraste comida —dijo Viktor torpemente. Yuuri simplemente parpadeó mientras su soñolienta cabecita trataba de entender lo que el ruso le había dicho.

—¿Sí? —dijo vacilantemente, confundido ante las palabras de Viktor—. Tu refrigerador estaba vacío ayer, y ya que iba a comprar algunos ingredientes de todos modos, decidí comprar unas cosas más. Estás permitiendo que me quede aquí, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

—No tenías que hacerlo —empezó a decir Viktor, pero Yuuri lo cortó con una sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros.

—Quería hacerlo —le dijo.

—Al menos deja que te rembolse lo que gastaste —ofreció Viktor. Pero Yuuri sacudió su cabeza, viéndose ofendido.

—Me estoy quedando aquí de gratis. No tengo que pagar habitación de hotel y tú pagaste por toda la comida el primer día —le discutió con el rostro lleno de una expresión de obstinada determinación—. Déjame hacer esto, por lo menos.

Decidiendo que no tenía sentido que discutieran por esto, y sintiendo su corazón brincar de alegría por el gesto de Yuuri, Viktor simplemente asintió en agradecimiento.

—Muchas gracias, Yuuri —le dijo, y Yuuri le respondió curvando sus labios en lo que parecía ser una sonrisa. El nipón se acercó caminando hasta estar parado junto a Viktor y frente al refrigerador, sacó un poco de comida, y luego se alejó para que Viktor pudiera hacer lo mismo. Ambos prepararon sus desayunos en un cómodo silencio, antes de sentarse en la mesa el uno frente al otro, y empezar a comer.

—No tienes entrenamiento hoy ¿verdad? —le preguntó Yuuri. Viktor le respondió sacudiendo la cabeza al mismo tiempo que tragaba el bocado de comida que había tomado. 

—No, Yakov se enfocará únicamente en Georgi el día de hoy —le informó a Yuuri, y este asintió con la cabeza como señal de entendimiento.

Casi le pareció que Yuuri iba a decir algo más, cuando de repente el sonido de un teléfono vino desde el bolsillo de los pantalones flojos que el nipón usaba para dormir. Yuuri metió la mano en su bolsillo, y después de buscar por un segundo, consiguió sacarlo para luego bajar su mirada hacia la pantalla. Lo que sea que haya visto allí, causó que su rostro se pusiera pálido.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Viktor con preocupación. Yuuri tomó una respiración profunda y tragó pesadamente, antes de regresar su teléfono a donde estaba.

—No es nada —dijo, pero sus palabras sonaron poco convincente y fue fácil para Viktor darse cuenta que estaba mintiendo. Lo que sea que haya dicho ese mensaje, no podía ser bueno. Pero Yuuri había puesto su rostro en blanco una vez más, así que Viktor decidió que era mejor no presionarlo como deseaba, sin importar lo preocupado y curioso que se sintiera.

Terminaron de comer en silencio. Los ojos de Yuuri permanecieron gachos y sus hombros caídos. La preocupación recorría el cuerpo de Viktor como si fueran olas al ver lo distraído que estaba el nipón incluso mientras lavaban los platos y se preparaba para comenzar el día. Justo antes de que Yuuri entrara al baño, el ruso alcanzó a tomarlo del brazo, aclarando su garganta antes de hablar.

—Yuuri —empezó a decir. No estaba muy seguro de como reaccionaría el nipón, pero esperaba que no se tomara sus palabras a mal—.  ¿Por qué no te tomas el día libre por hoy?

Yuuri se quedó perplejo ante sus palabras y observó a Viktor con sorpresa, pero este simplemente insistió. Lo que sea que hubiera pasado en la mañana había alterado a Yuuri por completo, y aquello no era algo que un patinador pudiera permitirse el día antes de la competencia. Era mejor que Yuuri se tomara un tiempo para aclarar su mente, en lugar de dejar que lo que sea que le haya pasado afectara su patinaje.

—Has entrenado duro. Puedes permitirte un día libre para estar listo para mañana —añadió Viktor y, para su completa sopesa, Yuuri asintió sin siquiera protestar. Se veía distraído y sus ojos parecían perdidos, pero aceptó de todos modos.

Yuuri permaneció en el mismo estado toda la mañana, y se veía cada vez más y más preocupado a medida que avanzaba el reloj. Viktor no sabía que hacer para ayudar, pero había una cosa que lo ayudaba a calmar su propia mente cuando tenía que patinar.

— ¿Por qué no llevas a Makkachin a pasear? —le sugirió, y recibió una mirada de agradecimiento por parte de Yuuri.

—Eso me gustaría —le respondió después de medio segundo. Viktor sonrió a medias, complacido de que finalmente tuvieran un propósito en mente. Tener días libres siempre era algo difícil. No sabían muy bien qué hacer cuando patinar no era una opción.

—Podemos pasear por la ciudad —le sugirió mientras acercaba a la puerta para tomar la correa y el collar Makkachin del lugar donde colgaban—. No has visto mucho de Moscú ¿verdad?

— ¿Nosotros dos? —preguntó Yuuri y Viktor se detuvo, girándose para verlo con curiosidad. Pero Yuuri no profundizo en su pregunta, simplemente continuó hablando. 

—Solo he estado aquí un par de veces antes —le dijo a Viktor—. Y siempre fue para competir. Nunca he andado por la ciudad.

—Bueno, entonces es tiempo de arreglar eso —exclamó Viktor. Podían pasar todo el día caminando por Moscú y aun así solo lograrían ver una pequeña porción de la cuidad. Sería una buena excusa para pasar el día con Yuuri y Makkachin, además también sería una buena forma de distraer a Yuuri de lo que fuera que le estuviera preocupando.

Inclinándose, Viktor enganchó la correa al collar de Makkachin mientras el perrito saltaba ante la perspectiva de salir a pasear. Yuuri se dirigió a la puerta para ponerse sus botas y su abrigo, preparándose para salir. Cuando Makkachin estuvo preparado para la caminata, Viktor hizo lo mismo, asegurándose también de usar su sombrero y guantes cálidos. Puede que la nieve finalmente hubiera empezado a ceder, pero el aire de la ciudad continuaba siendo intensamente frío.

— ¿Listo para irnos? —le preguntó, y Yuuri asintió. Viktor abrió la puerta y guio el camino por las escaleras hasta salir a la calle. Una vez que estuvieron fuera, Viktor le entregó a Yuuri la correa de Makkachin, y este se inclinó para brindarle un par de caricias al perrito, antes de continuar.

Makkachin conocía muy bien la cuidad, no tan bien como conocía San Petersburgo, pero sí lo suficiente como para caminar de forma automática por la ruta que siempre tomaban cuando salían a pasear. Yuuri lo siguió, permitiendo que el perrito tomara la batuta. Viktor caminó detrás de ambos, contento de ir a donde sea que Yuuri fuera.

Mientras caminaban, Viktor empezó a señalar ciertos aspectos de la ciudad. Lugares en los que había estado, edificios famosos, estatuas con un profundo e histórico significado. Todo mezclado con unas cuantas anécdotas de sus experiencias personales en la ciudad.

Yuuri se rio fuertemente cuando pasaron por uno de los bares de los que Viktor y Chris habían sido expulsados en su juventud, mientras el ruso le contaba la historia con una sonrisa. Era un cuento largo, complicado, y un poco borroso debido al tiempo que había pasado y la cantidad de alcohol que habían ingerido cuando todo había sucedido. Pero a pesar de eso, Yuuri escuchó con atención como Viktor le narraba los momentos más memorables.

Caminaron sin rumbo fijo por varias horas. Viktor hacía comentarios de las cosas que observaban mientras Yuuri se enfocaba o en él o en Makkachin, el cual continuaba caminando enfrente de ellos. Eventualmente, Viktor empezó a guiar a Yuuri hasta el corazón de la ciudad, en donde de repente estuvieron rodeados tanto por turistas como ciudadanos.

A pesar de que era poco probable que fueran reconocidos por la multitud, Viktor tiró de su sombrero para que le cubriera las orejas y ocultara su distintivo cabello color plata. Muy pocas personas sabían que él estaba en Moscú, así que era improbable que los fans lo buscaran. Yuuri estaba más en riesgo de lo que él estaba. Aunque el nipón también estaba seguro por ahora, con el gorrito que cubría su cabeza y el grueso marco de sus lentes que cambiaban la forma de su rostro haciéndole lucir muy diferente de la persona que era sobre el hielo. Y al estar rodeados de turistas, para ambos era mucho más fácil mezclarse. Solo eran dos personas más en medio de un mar de rostros, todos hablando en diferentes idiomas mientras caminaban.

Usualmente Viktor no se sentiría intimidado por la idea de ser encontrado por sus fans, eso era algo que le pasaba seguido.  Además, disfrutaba la atención. Pero ahora mismo, el ruso deseaba desesperadamente que se mantuvieran alejados. Mañana era la competencia, lo que significaba que Yuuri se marcharía pronto. Quería saborear estos últimos momentos con él antes de que se fuera de nuevo.

Eventualmente llegaron a pasar por una serie de puestos callejeros. El aroma a comida recién preparada los rodeó e hizo que el estómago de Yuuri empezará a rugir.

— ¿Qué son esos? —preguntó el nipón lleno de curiosidad, mientras señalaba unos de los puestitos en donde se hallaba una pareja que masticaba alegremente la comida por la que acababan de pagar. Las empanadas en forma de media luna que se hallaban ordenadas en filas causaron que el estómago de Yuuri volviera a rugir, y el nipón se sonrojó al escuchar el sonido que vino de su propio estómago, pero Viktor simplemente rio y lo guio al puesto de comida.

—Chebureki —le dijo mientras apuntaba a las empanadas en exhibición—. ¿Quieres uno?

—Sí —dijo Yuuri, viéndose muy feliz. Pero luego sus ojos se ampliaron al ver como Viktor sacaba su billetera.

— ¡No, Viktor! —exclamó, viéndose avergonzado una vez mas—. Puedo pagar por mi comida, tú no tienes por qué hacerlo.

—Como tú me dijiste esta mañana, quiero hacerlo —le respondió con un guiño, ignorando las protestas de Yuuri y pidiéndole un par de empanadas al joven que atendía el puesto. Intercambiaron el dinero por la comida y luego se giró a ver a Yuuri, quien tomó lo que se le ofrecía viéndose aun avergonzado, pero con un “gracias” en sus labios.

Sin embargo, su expresión cambió cuando mordió la comida y se transformó en una de completa felicidad mientras masticaba con alegría. Viktor lo observó con una sonrisa, casi olvidando el chebureki que tenía en su propia mano.

Al terminar de comer, empezaron a caminar de nuevo. Viktor le mostraba cuales era las mejores áreas para visitar, y Yuuri se detenía casualmente para observar algún edificio o estatua que llamara su atención.

Mientras Yuuri observaba la cuidad, Viktor lo observaba a él. Un poco de la tensión de la mañana parecía haber desaparecido y ahora caminaba junto a él felizmente, sus ojos moviéndose de un lado otro mientras estudiaba la ciudad. Moscú era hermoso, Viktor siempre lo había creído. Era un poco diferente a San Petersburgo, y nunca lo asociaría con la palabra “hogar”, pero era hermoso de todos modos. Y visto a través de los ojos de Yuuri, lo era incluso mucho más.

Observar como Yuuri veía la ciudad le había brindado una nueva y fresca perspectiva de todo, llenándolo de un asombro que solo había sentido la primera vez. Y tener a Yuuri aquí, caminando junto con Makkachin y siendo guiado por Viktor a través de la ciudad mientras admiraban la vista, era algo que Viktor no quería olvidar jamás.

Yuuri se detuvo de nuevo, una intrigada mirada cruzó por sus ojos al ver un monumento particularmente impresionante. Makkachin permaneció cerca de su pierna, empujando su cabecita ocasionalmente contra la mano de Yuuri como suplica para recibir mas caricias, suplica que Yuuri complacido. Estaban rodeados por turistas, todos tomándole fotos al monumento o a ellos mismos, y entonces Viktor tuvo una idea.

Sacó su teléfono rápidamente y preparó la cámara para tomar una foto. El sonido electrónico de la cámara capturando la imagen fue audible incluso sobre la multitud, provocando con ello que Yuuri se sobresaltara ligeramente y se volteara a ver a Viktor, quien aún tenía la cámara apuntando hacia él.

—Pensé que tal vez te gustarían algunas fotos —dijo Viktor lo más casualmente que pudo. Si Yuuri quería que borrara la foto, entonces lo haría, pero preferiría quedársela—. Has estado admirando la cuidad pero no has tomado ninguna foto.

Yuuri lo miró sorprendido por un segundo y luego un pequeño “oh” de entendimiento se formó en sus labios. Su sorpresa desapareció para dar paso a una suave expresión de alegría.

—Bueno…—añadió Viktor—, es importante tomar fotos de las cosas que quieres recordar.

No existían pruebas de nada esto, de Yuuri y él, su relación, y todo lo que eran para el otro. No había evidencia sólida de que esto fuera real, de que hubiera sucedido. Ante el público, ellos eran enemigos, rivales y nada más que eso. No tenían fotografías de ellos dos de esto modo, ni videos, ni nada. Nada aparte de recuerdos en habitaciones oscuras y palabras susurradas en medio de la noche.

Si Yuuri se marchaba, **cuando** Yuuri se marchara, Viktor se quedaría sin nada para recordarlo. Solo imágenes oficiales de ellos dos en el podio, unos cuantos clips y unas pocas rutinas viejas. Aparte de eso, a Viktor no le quedarían más que simples recuerdos. Y quería mucho más que eso.

Él quería recordar la forma en que Yuuri se veía cuando estaba feliz, la forma en que sus ojos se iluminaban y parecían resplandecer en medio de la noche. Quería recordar la forma tan natural en la que acariciaba a Makkachin y la mirada de adoración que el perrito le daba en respuesta. Quería recordar a Yuuri allí, en Rusia, con él. El corto espacio de tiempo en el que habían vivido alejados de la rivalidad, del ojo público, y todo lo que no era solo de ellos dos.

Solo una fotografía, eso era todo lo que quería. Ya serían dos con la que tomó años atrás, aquella donde salía la chaqueta de Yuuri y que le servía para recordase que, al menos por una noche, Yuuri había venido a él y se había quedado. Y ahora tenía otra, una de un Yuuri que no era para nadie más que para él, una que podría mirar y rememorar este tiempo que tuvieron juntos. Una prueba física para respaldar sus recuerdos, para recordarle que esto había sido real. Que Yuuri había estado aquí, que Yuuri había sido feliz. Y que por un breve momento, todo había sido perfecto.

 

* * *

  
  
Eventualmente todo lo bueno tiene que terminar, y cuando Makkachin empezó a cansarse, Yuuri finalmente sugirió que regresaran al apartamento. Viktor aceptó y empezaron a caminar de regreso, hablando de cosas varias hasta que finalmente llegaron al edificio.

Uno de los vecinos de Viktor estaba saliendo cuando ellos llegaron, y cuando pasaron junto a él, este le dio una larga mirada a Yuuri. Sus ojos pasando de arriba abajo del cuerpo del nipón para luego posarse sobre su rostro. Yuuri, quien aún estaba absorto en Makkachin, pareció no notar nada mientras pasaban a lado del hombre y subían por las escaleras. 

Al llegar, ambos se detuvieron en seco al ver una pila de cajas frente a la puerta de Viktor. El ruso las reconoció inmediatamente y se acercó rápidamente para revisar las etiquetas, sintiendo el alivio recorrer su cuerpo al darse cuenta que era exactamente lo que había pedido. Al voltearse hacia Yuuri, Viktor se dio cuenta de la confundida expresión en el rostro del hombre, por lo que procedió a explicar.

—Cuando me dijiste que tus trajes se habían perdido, no estaba seguro de si te los regresarían a tiempo —explicó apresuradamente, esperando no haberse pasado de la raya. Pude que fuera un poco… excesivo, pero la idea había venido a él la noche anterior y había actuado con la mejor de las intenciones—. Así que hice que algunos de mis viejos trajes fueran traídos desde San Petersburgo en caso de que no lograran llegar, de modo que aún tuvieras algo que ponerte para competir mañana.

Con “algunos de sus viejos trajes” se refería en realidad a “cada traje de patinaje que poseía”, pero decidió no mencionar esa parte.

Yuuri se quedó mirando a Viktor con una expresión de completo asombro. El nipón tragó una vez, luego otra, y después abrió la boca como si fuera a hablar, para luego cerrarla rápidamente antes de volverlo a intentar.

—Gracias —le dijo. Sus palabras salieron casi ahogadas, quebrándose en medio debido a la emoción. Los ojos de Yuuri estaban completamente abiertos y Viktor podía ver la gratitud reflejada en ellos, el cómo parecía estar tan sobrecogido pero con una gratitud completamente genuina—. _Viktor_ , te lo agradezco mucho.

— ¿Entonces tu equipaje aún no ha llegado? —preguntó Viktor. Yuuri sacudió su cabeza y dejó salir un suspiro de alivio que pareció drenar toda la tensión de su cuerpo y permitió que sus hombros cayeran.

—Entonces será mejor que me ayudes a meter estas cajas para que puedas escoger algo que ponerte —añadió.

—Viktor, yo...realmente no puedo agradecerte lo suficiente —le dijo Yuuri mientras agarraba una de las cajas y Viktor abría la puerta del departamento para que pudieran entrar. Makkachin entró primero con la correa colgando detrás de él, y Viktor dejó la caja en la habitación antes de ir detrás de su perrito para atraparlo y quitársela antes de que se enredara con algún mueble. Yuuri dejó la caja que llevaba junto a la de Viktor y continuó hablando.

—De eso trataba el texto que recibí esta mañana —aclaró—. El aeropuerto me escribió para informarme que la maleta no llegaría hasta dentro de dos días y estaba tan _preocupado_ …

Eso tenía mucho sentido. Explicaría por qué Yuuri había estado tan agitado y distraído esa mañana. Perder uno de los trajes la mañana antes de la presentación era la peor de las pesadillas. Si Yuuri le hubiera dicho a Viktor, el ruso hubiera podido calmar sus miedos diciéndole que había pedido que le enviaran todos sus trajes desde San Petersburgo. Pero eso ya no importaba.

Estuvo entrando y saliendo del departamento por varios minutos, moviendo todas las cajas al interior hasta que el pasillo quedó libre. Viktor cerró la puerta y se dirigió a tomar unas tijeras de la cocina, abriendo con ellas la cinta que mantenía las cajas aseguradas, y permitiendo así que Yuuri las abriera.

Cuando Yuuri se agachó para buscar en la caja, lo primero que sacó fue a un cinto en negro y rojo. Un traje de cuerpo entero que tenía lentejuelas cruzando de forma diagonal por la parte de enfrente, y esparcidas a través de la para superior escarlata. Era un traje conocido, Viktor lo había llevado hace algunos años. Era el mismo que había llevado el año que rompió el record mundial, el mismo que había llevado el año de aquel Campeonato Mundial en el que su vida y la de Yuuri finalmente se habían unido para siempre.

Había un montón de recuerdos guardados en esas cajas, años y años de ellos. Viktor metió la mano dentro de una de las cajas y sacó una familiar tela de malla en azul y plata, era un traje de sus días de junior y también era el traje que había llevado puesto cuando conoció a Chris, quien era aún iluso e inocente. Podría pasar horas observando cada uno de ellos y reviviendo memorias, pero este no era el momento.

—Te dejaré para que elijas —le dijo a Yuuri mientras se levantaba del piso e intentaba resistir la tentación de indagar más profundamente en aquellas cajas—. Puede que algunos trajes sean un poco grandes, pero era mejor que nada.

Además, Yuuri se vería fantástico de todas formas. Él nipón podía presentarse a patinar con la ropa sudada que utilizaba para entrenar y la audiencia igual caería rendida a sus pies. Viktor sintió una ola de emoción ante la idea de Yuuri utilizando su ropa, ante de la idea de Yuuri patinando y ganando mientras usaba algo que Viktor había utilizado antes. Como si fuera una marca, un reclamo de propiedad.

Detuvo sus pensamientos antes de que llegaran demasiado lejos y se dirigió a la puerta, haciéndose camino a través de la habitación.

—Prepararé la cena —dijo rápidamente por encima de su hombro, para luego cerrar la puerta y dejar a Yuuri con sus decisiones.

Una vez solo, Viktor empezó a inspeccionar el refrigerador y las gavetas en busca de algo que pudiera preparar fácilmente y sin llegar a quemar la casa con sus inexistentes habilidades de cocina. Afortunadamente, Yuuri se había tomado en serio las advertencias de Viktor acerca de sus carentes habilidades culinarias, por lo que había variedad de cosas sencillas de preparar, a diferencia de la compleja sopa que Yuuri había preparado el día anterior.

Decidiendo que nada podía salir mal si preparaba pasta, Viktor puso manos a la obra mientras escuchaba a Yuuri moviéndose por el dormitorio. Luego de terminar de preparar la comida, Viktor la colocó en la mesa y luego llenó el tazón de Makkachin. Yuuri dejó el dormitorio solo unos minutos después, sentándose junto a Viktor para empezar a comer.

— ¿Encontrarse algo que pudieras usar? —preguntó Viktor mientras Yuuri tomaba un bocado de comida. El nipón asintió en respuesta, tragando rápidamente antes de explicarse.

—Tus trajes de junior fueron los únicos que me quedaron —le dijo. Viktor entrecerró los ojos, observando la figura de Yuuri, y luego asintió—. Colgué el traje que escogí en el armario, espero que no te importe.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Viktor mientras le daba otra mordida a su comida. No tenía comparación alguna con lo que había preparado Yuuri, y se había requerido solo una cantidad mínima de habilidad para prepararla, pero al menos era comestible. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Yuuri qué traje había escogido, pero desechó la idea. Después de todo, lo vería el día de mañana, y sería una linda sorpresa.

— ¿Cómo te sientes acerca de la competencia de mañana? —preguntó Viktor. Yuuri simplemente se encogió de hombros, y luego bajó los ojos para continuar comiendo. Cuando Viktor se dio cuenta de que probablemente esa era toda la respuesta que iba a obtener, añadió—: Yo voy a estar allí también. Todos mis compañeros de pista irán para apoyar a Georgi.

_«_ _Y yo voy a estar allí para apoyarte a ti_ _»,_ fueron las palabras que dejó en el aire. Yuuri aún clamaba que ellos eran rivales y que quería que ese fuera todo el conocimiento que el público tenía de su relación. Nadie podía saber que Viktor observaría la competencia entre su némesis y su compañero de pista, y que luego estaría aplaudiendo interiormente cuando Yuuri llegara a la cima del podio. Esta era la primera competencia de Yuuri en la Serie, por lo que necesitaba hacerlo bien para llegar a la final. Además, Viktor no aceptaría una final donde Yuuri no estuviera.

Después de que ambos terminaran de comer, acordaron que lo mejor era que se fueran a la cama temprano. Yuuri tenía que levantarse temprano para la competencia de mañana y tenía que estar en su mejor condición. Se dirigieron al dormitorio tan pronto terminaron de limpiar y se prepararon para ir a la cama. Yuuri fue el primero en tomar un baño, seguido de Viktor.

Finalmente, ambos se deslizaron bajo las sabanas y Yuuri se acurrucó de lado, de modo que se encontraba cara a cara con Viktor.

—Buenas noches —murmuró con los ojos fijos en el rostro del ruso, el cual le respondió de igual manera.

Yacieron silenciosamente por un tiempo, sus respiraciones empezando a bajar el ritmo a medida que ambos se relajaban. Y mientras empezaban a dormitar, Viktor meditó.

Meditó acerca de Yuuri. Acerca del amor.

Había estado enamorado de Yuuri durante años, siempre lo había sabido. Se había enamorado del hombre que había visto en el hielo y de aquellos vistazos del otro lado de Yuuri que había visto desde la lejanía. Pero eso había sido todo. Se había enamorado desde lejos del hombre que había visto que era Yuuri, pero que nunca había experimentado de primera mano. Pero luego se habían acercado y Viktor se había encaprichado con Yuuri. Se había enganchado al nipón y a todo lo que era como si este fuera una droga.

Lo que había sentido era amor, pero al mismo tiempo no lo era, al menos no como lo estaba sintiendo ahora. No había sido la enorme ola de emociones que estaba creciendo en su pecho ahora y que amenazaba con desbordarse, con salir de él en palabras y acciones porque simplemente era demasiado como para que su cuerpo pudiera contenerlo. Lo que había empezado hace un año en el banquete, cuando Yuuri había comenzado a abrirse a él, lo que había crecido ahora que Yuuri había venido a quedarse con él y que se había magnificado diez veces durante los preciosos días que Yuuri había pasado con él, a su lado.

Se sentía como volver a enamorarse, pero de una manera más suave y dulce esta vez. No los repentinos calientes golpes de emoción que solían cruzar a través de su cuerpo durante aquellos pocos momentos en los que Yuuri había sido suyo, sino algo más gentil. La sensación de pequeños aleteos en su corazón cada vez que veía a Yuuri sonreír o  jugar con Makkachin, o cuando ayudaba a Viktor a lavar los platos, u otra de las cientos de cosas que Yuuri había hecho esta semana con la intención de hacer que Viktor se sintiera feliz, inmensamente feliz.

Mirando como Yuuri yacía frente a él, Viktor sintió una calidez esparcirse por su pecho. Y con ello, el deseo de tocar a Yuuri, de besarlo suavemente y proclamar “te amo, te amo, _te amo_ ” hasta que su voz desapareciera y no pudiera hacer nada más que decirlo con su cuerpo. El Yuuri que se encontraba yaciendo frente a él, era el Yuuri del cual había caído terriblemente enamorado, y sabía que eso significaba que ya no había marcha atrás.

Ambos funcionaban juntos. Era eso lo que hacía que le fuera más difícil recordar que debía mantener la distancia y aplacar sus deseos cuando Yuuri estaba tan cerca. Ellos funcionaban juntos de la manera más básica y fundamental, pudieron navegar alrededor del otro con facilidad y caer en una cómoda rutina durante el tiempo que Yuuri se quedó con él. Encajando sin esfuerzo como dos piezas de rompecabezas que estaban hechas para embonar.

Ahora ya había visto cómo serían las cosas, que podía tener todo lo que siempre había deseado. No solo noches solitarias de salvaje pasión, llenas de peligro, fuego, y emociones tan fuertes que amenazaban con destruirlos. Ni miradas fogosas y conversaciones que se perdían en medio de besos.

También podía tener esto, despertar con Yuuri a su lado cada mañana, con sus bostezos soñolientos y ambos viéndose igual de desarreglados que el otro. Comer juntos tranquilamente y tener charlas amenas. Ambos riendo y lanzándose bromas como si lo hubieran estado haciendo durante años. Llevar a pasear a Makkachin y observar como él y Yuuri se conectaban. Pasar noches tranquilas en las que solo se tuvieran el uno al otro. Ir a dormir juntos cada noche y tratar de frustrar los intentos de Yuuri por robas las cobijas, o simplemente sostenerlo contra su cuerpo para impedir que se dieran.

Era simple, y era perfecto. Era lo que deseaba. Lo que tenía en este momento y que nunca podría tener de nuevo. De algún modo, Viktor sea había vuelto a enamorar de Yuuri en el transcurso de la semana. Con toda esa duda y timidez que lo volvían perfecto en medio de sus imperfecciones, porque era **real**. Y a pesar de que ahora sabía que Yuuri nunca podría ser suyo, el ruso no podía arrepentirse de nada.

Mientras meditaba, Viktor pudo sentir como sus ojos se empezaban a cerrar gradualmente. Y a pesar de que se fueron a dormir temprano por el bien de Yuuri, fue Viktor quien cayó dormido primero. El día había sido largo y agotador, pero maravilloso al mismo tiempo. Con el recuerdo de Yuuri en su mente, el ruso se permitió ser arrullado. Siendo vagamente consciente de como Yuuri no apartó la mirada de él mientras se quedaba dormido.

 

* * *

 

A la mañana siguiente, ambos fueron por caminos separados. Yuuri se dirigió al estadio para empezar el calentamiento para la competencia de ese día, y Viktor se encontró con Yakov y el resto de sus compañeros. Al llegar, Yakov lo observó cautelosamente, pero no mencionó nada de lo que estaba pensando. Simplemente empezó a ladrarle órdenes al grupo hasta que todos estuvieron conscientes de sus labores para ese día.

Aún faltaban unas cuantas horas para los programas cortos, pero el tiempo voló y Viktor se encontró pronto a un lado de la pista mientras esperaba a que las presentaciones comenzaran. Georgi patinaría primero, su traje se veía ligeramente borroso mientras se deslizaba por el hielo en medio de los gritos de la multitud. A pesar de que su programa pudo haber sido mejor, patinó bastante bien y dejó el “kiss and cry” con un puntaje razonablemente bueno.

Sin embargo, Viktor a penas y le prestó atención. Se suponía que estaba aquí por Georgi, pero el ruso solo tenía ojos para una persona. Yuuri patinaría cuarto, y Viktor se encontraba esperando por su presentación con el aliento contenido. Los programas de los otros patinadores pasaron como un borrón frente a sus ojos y a penas notó de qué iban sus presentaciones, mucho menos los puntajes que obtuvieron.

Como de costumbre, Yuuri se mantuvo alejado de la multitud antes de que su rutina comenzara, y solamente entró a la pista cuando el patinador que iba antes de él salió del “kiss and cry”. Tan pronto como se posicionó en la pista, una nueva atmosfera cayó sobre el estadio. Volviendo el ambiente tan pesado como una manta, casi sofocante.

Emoción, tensión, anticipación. Yuuri era el campeón actual del Grand Prix y estaba patinando en su primera competencia de la serie, habían muchas expectativas cayendo sobre sus hombros y atravesando la multitud. Además, este era el territorio de Viktor. La gran mayoría de los fans aquí esperaban que tuviera éxito en la Serie. Se encontraban esperando con el aliento contenido, esperando que Yuuri fallara aunque Viktor deseaba que tuviera éxito.

Pero Viktor apenas y registró nada de eso. Porque tan pronto como Yuuri salió hacia la pista, el ruso sintió como su boca se secaba y su aliento se cortaba ante la vista frente a él.

El traje que Yuuri había escogido era viejo, pero muy preciado para Viktor. Le quedaba como un guante a Yuuri, acentuando perfectamente cada línea de su cuerpo. La tela negra cubría casi cada centímetro de su cuerpo, pero todavía dejaba entrever un poco de su piel. La oscura malla que subía por un lado daba una impresión de modestia a pesar de cubrir muy poco. Los cristales colocados a un lado brillaban bajo la luz del estadio y la media falda se movía con cada paso que Yuuri daba, revelando así pequeños destellos de rojo que parecían danzar a su alrededor.

Yuuri se veía como la tentación hecha persona. Hermoso y seductor, pero aun completamente fuera del alcance de Viktor.

Cuando Yuuri se deslizó en el hielo, Viktor notó que sus ojos revolotearon por el estadio rápidamente, pasándolos por cada rostro. Finalmente llegó al centró de la pista y dejó que su cuerpo cayera en la posición inicial, viéndose completamente casual y seductor al mismo tiempo. Como parte de su entrada, Yuuri tenía que bajar sus ojos al suelo. Pero justo antes de que lo hiciera, sus miradas se encontraron. Yuuri la sostuvo por unos segundos y sus ojos estaban llenos de promesa, pero luego bajó los ojos por completo y el momento fue roto.

Viktor tomó una respiración profunda para calmar el rápido latido de su corazón e intentando que sus emociones no se reflejaran en su rostro. El tema de Yuuri para este año era “Deseo”, era obvio que tenía que verse peligrosamente seductor. Todo era parte del show.

¡Oh! Pero como deseaba que fuera más. Después de pasar tanto tiempo junto a Yuuri, su propio deseo estaba a punto de quiebre, como fuego que amenazaba con consumirlo por completo. Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Habiendo vivido una hermosa y domestica paz, pero aun teniendo a Yuuri fuera de su alcance. Su suave piel era la tierra prometida a la cual Viktor se le había prohibido entrar. Sus labios eran la fruta prohibida que Viktor nunca podría probar. Yuuri había dejado muy claro que quería que Viktor permaneciera lejos de él, y Viktor había honrado aquel deseo todo el tiempo que Yuuri había permanecido con él, enterrando sus propios deseos profundamente.

Pero al mirar a Yuuri ahora, todo aquel deseo contenido se había vuelto a encender, multiplicándose diez veces cuando la [música](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LhYsW70r1WY) finalmente comenzó y el sonido de las cuerdas vibró por todo el estadio. Las manos de Yuuri pasaron suavemente sobre su cuerpo con las primeras notas y sus ojos aún estaban gachos, pero tenía una sonrisa coqueta en los labios. Luego, la música se detuvo y el nipón levantó la mirada, clavándola en Viktor.

Aun estando del otro lado de la pista, Viktor pudo ver como los ojos de Yuuri estaban oscurecidos por el deseo, y se sintió golpeado por esa mirada, incapaz de mirar a otro lado que no fuera Yuuri. Mientras lo observaba, el nipón sacó su lengua y se lamió los labios en un gesto que hizo que las piernas de Viktor se debilitaran repentinamente. Solo apartó los ojos cuando la música volvió a comenzar, empezando así su rutina.

Yuuri estaba observando a Viktor, no había duda de ello. La mirada de Yuuri había sido deliberada y sus acciones mucho más, consiguiendo que Viktor quedara aun mas confundido y que el deseo en su interior creciera con cada movimiento del nipón. Yuuri no había querido dormir con él, se había mantenido tímidamente alejado de él durante toda la semana que estuvieron juntos. Y a pesar eso, ahora mismo se encontraba lanzándole una mirada ardiente, y era imposible no entender sus intenciones.

_“Deséame,”_ gritaban sus acciones. _“Tómame.”_

Cada uno de los movimientos de Yuuri eran provocativos, giraba y doblaba su cuerpo al ritmo de la música que flotaba a su alrededor. Era imposible apartar la vista de él. Tenía todas las miradas fijas sobre su persona, especialmente la de Viktor. Estaba contando la historia de un seductor y Viktor había sido cautivado, el calor se acumulaba en su vientre mientras observaba.

Cuando Yuuri finalmente terminó, su mirada volvió a posarse sobre Viktor. Sus todavía oscuros por le deseo y sus mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo, unos cuantos mechones se habían salido de su lugar y ahora se encontraban cayendo sobre su rostro. Aquella era una imagen de Yuuri que Viktor había visto con anterioridad, pero nunca sobre el hielo. Este era el Yuuri de las noches que habían compartido juntos, decadente, hermoso, y completamente irresistible.

La multitud gritó su aprobación cuando la música llegó a su final, pero Viktor ni siquiera pudo aplaudir, solo observar.

El patinaje era el idioma que ellos compartían, era su vida. Él podía leer la historia en la rutina tan fácilmente como respirar, tal como Yuuri podía hacerlo. Y la rutina de Yuuri había estado indiscutiblemente dirigida hacia él, llena de deseo y pasión. Pero era un contraste enorme con la forma en que Yuuri había estado actuando recientemente, por lo que Viktor pudo sentir la vacilación creciendo en su pecho. Y más de eso, otro tipo de sentimiento, algo afilado y doloroso que decidió reprimir porque aún no estaba seguro de nada.

Yuuri había patinado como si deseara a Viktor, como si estuviera desafiando al ruso a que fuera y lo tomara. Y Viktor _lo deseó_. No pasaría mucho antes de saber si tenía razón o no acerca de lo que aquello significaba.

Durante la presentación, Viktor había estado tan cautivado por la rutina que a había olvidado que habían personas paradas a su alrededor. Así que fue casi una sorpresa el girarse y encontrarse con todos sus compañeros de pista allí, sus miradas moviéndose entre Yuuri y él.

Georgi tenía los ojos completamente abiertos y la mandíbula de Mila colgaba abierta, sus ojos moviéndose entre Viktor y Yuuri. Era claro que todos habían captado el seductor mensaje que Yuuri le había dirigido a Viktor.

Afortunadamente, ninguno de ellos mencionó nada al respecto. Cuando Viktor se giró, ambos se le quedaron viendo por unos segundos, antes de volver a apartar la mirada. Georgi posó su mirada en otra dirección y Mila cerró su boca, para luego también dirigir su atención a otra cosa.

Después de la última vez que el tema de Yuuri había saltado a colocación y habían descubierto lo profundos que eran los sentimientos de Viktor por el nipón, ambos habían tratado de no volverlo a mencionar. Viktor apreciaba el gesto, y el que no hubieran vuelto a mencionar a Yuuri desde entonces, pero podía notar con claridad como sus mentes habían empezado a maquinar a pesar de tratar de lucir desinteresados. Podía verlos calculando, sumando uno más uno, llenando los espacios en blanco y sacando el resultado más obvio.

Yuuri salió de la pista, despidiéndose de la multitud con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Cuando salió del hielo, el nipón volvió a posar sus ojos sobre Viktor, mirándolo por debajo de sus pestañas y con una sonrisa adornando sus labios.

Viktor escuchó alguien aclarándose la garganta detrás de él y se congeló, giró lentamente y se preparó mentalmente para lo que se iba a encontrar.

Yakov estaba parado detrás de él con una expresión en su rostro que distaba mucho de mostrar diversión. Mila y Georgi habían desaparecido estratégicamente junto con los demás miembros del equipo, dejándolos solos a ambos. El ruido que venía de la pista era lo suficientemente fuerte como para enmascarar el sonido de su conversación, pero Yakov habló en voz baja de todos modos, sonando anormalmente calmado y compuesto.

—Creo recordar haber visto ese traje anteriormente, Vitya —estableció fríamente, sus ojos posándose en el lugar del “kiss and cry” en donde Yuuri estaba sentado, antes de enfocarse de nuevo en Viktor—. ¿Serías tan amable de explicarme?

—Los trajes de Yuuri se perdieron, así que le dejé tomar uno de los míos —dijo Viktor, forzándose a sonreír indiferentemente para calmar la preocupación de Yakov—. Fue solo un gesto de buena deportividad, seguro no puedes discutir por eso.

—Me parece recordar que tenías todos tus trajes en San Petersburgo —señaló Yakov, luciendo todavía extremadamente calmado.

—Bueno, tal vez simplemente tenía uno por aquí —respondió Viktor, manteniendo su tono aun ligero y relajado. No había hecho nada malo, solo había ayudado a un amigo en necesidad, y Yakov no podía regañarlo por ello.

—Bueno, será mejor que te asegures de que te lo devuelva —dijo Yakov con un gruñido, la advertencia llenando su voz—. Ya de por sí esto va a crear bastante rumores. Si se lo queda toda la temporada, la cosa se pondrá peor.

—No te preocupes, Yakov. Me lo devolverá esta noche —dijo Viktor para tranquilizar a su entrenador, pero de repente se congeló al notar la expresión en el rostro de Yakov.

— _¿Esta noche?_ —preguntó Yakov con un frío tono de voz—. Y dime, Vitya ¿Porque te encontrarías con Katsuki esta noche?

Por un segundo, Viktor se debatió entre si mentir o no, pero no tenía sentido que lo hiciera. La respuesta a aquella pregunta era en realidad mucho más inocente de lo que Yakov seguramente estaba pensando, además no había hecho nada malo.

—Se está quedando en mi apartamento —le dijo Viktor a Yakov—. Me ofrecí a brindarle un lugar donde quedarse ya que no podía encontrar hotel.

Yakov tomó una respiración profunda y cerró sus ojos, exhalando prolongadamente, antes de regresar su mirada hacia Viktor.

—En tu apartamento —dijo con el rostro complemente carente de emoción. Cuando Viktor asintió, el entrenador ruso volvió a tomar otra respiración profunda antes de hablar.

—Invitaste al hombre que muy públicamente te detesta, quien ha puesto a la mitad del mundo del patinaje en tu contra y quien te ha robado medallas, a quedarse en tu apartamento. Y aún _sigue allí_.

—Bueno, no tenía sentido que se fuera si ya había llegado —señaló Viktor, y por un segundo se sintió muy preocupado por lo roja que se estaba tornando la cara de su entrenador. Luego Yakov sacudió su cabeza, viéndose desesperado.

—Eres un tonto, Vitya —le dijo Yakov con una expresión que casi aprecia tristeza—. Y él te tiene comiendo de la palma de su mano.

Yakov se dio vuelta y le indicó a Viktor que lo siguiera. Justo en ese momento, el siguiente patinador entró a la pista y Yuuri dejó el “the kiss and cry”, mirando hacia Viktor una vez más.

—Un día de estos, él te va a arruinar —dijo Yakov, sus ojos siguiendo los de Viktor quien tenía su mirada posada sobre Yuuri—. Y tú vas a permitir que lo haga.   

 

* * *

 

**Rating:**   Explicit

**Archive Warning:** No Archive Warnings Apply

**Category:** M/M

**Fandom:** Figure Skating RPF

**Relationships:** Katsuki Yuuri/Viktor Nikiforov

**Characters:** Katsuki Yuuri, Viktor Nikiforov

**Additional tags:** El Traje De Eros, Hate Sex, Manipulación

**Summary:**

_—_ _Nada en este mundo llega sin pagar. ¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer para obtener mi ayuda?_

_—_ _Lo que sea._

 

**Rating:**   Explicit

**Archive Warning:** No Archive Warnings Apply

**Category:** M/M

**Fandom:** Figure Skating RPF

**Relationships:** Katsuki Yuuri/Viktor Nikiforov

**Characters:** Katsuki Yuuri, Viktor Nikiforov

**Additional tags:** El Traje de Eros, Smut, Shameless Smut, Contenido Sexual, Top Viktor Nikiforov, Bottom Yuuri Katsuki, Porn with a little bit of plot, Seducción, Riding, Sexo Oral, Barebacking, Hair-pulling, Finger-fucking, Dirty talk, Orgasm Denial, la verdadera historia de cómo Katsuki convenció a Nikiforov para que le diera el traje de Eros.

**Summary:**

_—_ _¿Por qué?_ _—_ _dijo Nikiforov y sus ojos estaban tan oscuros como sus palabras frías—. ¿Por qué querría ayudarte?_

_Katsuki lamió sus labios, mirando hacia el otro patinador con una mirada ardiente y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras pasaba su mano por el brazo de Nikiforov hasta llevarla a descansar tentadoramente sobre su hombro._

_—_ _Creo que puedo hacer que tu tiempo valga la pena._  

 

**Rating:**   Explicit

**Archive Warning:** No Archive Warnings Apply

**Category:** M/M

**Fandom:** Figure Skating RPF

**Relationships:** Katsuki Yuuri/Viktor Nikiforov

**Characters:** Katsuki Yuuri, Viktor Nikiforov

**Additional tags:** El Traje de Eros, PWP, Sex con ropa.

**Summary:**

_Nikiforov disfrutó mucho de ver a Katsuki patinando con su traje, quizá demasiado._  

 

 

* * *

 

  

Luego de que los programas cortos terminaron, Viktor se marchó del estadio. Después de ver el programa corto de Yuuri tenía demasiadas preguntas, tantas cosas que necesitaba saber porque las respuestas lo cambiarían todo.

Pero a pesar de que había llegado a casa temprano, aún faltaba horas para que Yuuri regresara. Viktor estuvo contando las horas para su regreso, tratando de ignorar los pensamientos en su cabeza. Porque hasta que no estuviera seguro, hasta que Yuuri no llegara a casa y le brindara pruebas sólidas de sus intenciones, el ruso no podía dar nada por sentado. Además, todas su preocupaciones probarían ser infundadas.

Viktor se volteó a escuchar que la puerta se abría finalmente, pero Makkachin llegó primero, saltando hacia Yuuri y levantándose para felicitarlo con entusiastas lamidas. Yuuri atrapó al emocionado perrito y rio, agachándose para rascar con cariño la parte trasera de sus orejitas.

—Quedaste en primer lugar hoy —dijo Viktor, causando que Yuuri levantara su cabeza inmediatamente y que sus ojos se conectaran con los de Viktor. Había algo en su mirada, algo que el ruso no conseguía descifrar. Había tantas cosas que quería decir, pero cuando lo intentó, las palabras se atoraron en su garanta. Había estado esperando todo este tiempo, pero ahora ya no estaba seguro de si realmente quería saber.

— ¿Sí? —respondió Yuuri, y su respuesta sonó mas como una pregunta que nada. Como si no estuviera seguro de lo que Viktor estaba tratando de decirle.

—Tu presentación fue… —trató de decir Viktor pero su voz se apagó, inseguro de cómo convertir en palabras el remolino de emociones que estaba sintiendo. Viktor había creído que Yuuri ya no lo deseaba, que nunca podría estar con él de nuevo. Pero luego, Yuuri había patinado y lo había seducido con cada movimiento. Había hecho un llamado hacia Viktor, había dejado muy claro su deseo en cada movimiento hecho sobre el hielo. Y si aquello había sido un clamor, una demanda hacia Viktor, entonces también significaba algo más, pero aquello no era algo en lo que pudiera pensar ahora. No hasta que estuviera seguro.

Yuuri había patinado como si lo deseara. Había seducido a todos en la habitación, pero a Viktor más que a nadie. Le había dedicado ese programa a Viktor, sin duda alguna. Y el ruso también lo deseaba, lo había estado deseando todo el tiempo que Yuuri estuvo allí con él. Hace casi un año había decidido que aceptaría cualquier cosa que pudiera obtener y que sexo era lo único que iba a existir entre ellos. Pero luego, Yuuri había llegado actuando todo tímido, y Viktor se había preocupado y creído que esto sería todo. Que esta semana sería todo lo que tendría, y que Yuuri no lo deseaba ya más. Pero el nipón estaba aquí ahora, dejando claros sus deseos. Sin embargo, tendría que ser Yuuri quien diera el primer paso porque aún existía duda en la mente de Viktor, y necesitaba que el nipón dejara todo indudablemente claro.

Yuuri se levantó lentamente, sus fijos en Viktor. Sin romper el contacto de sus ojos, el nipón se acercó hasta que estuvieron casi tocándose, y Viktor también avanzó de forma automática para encontrarse con él. Con sumo cuidado, Yuuri levantó su mano para acunar el rostro de Viktor y atraerlo gentilmente al suyo.

— _Yuuri_ —exhaló Viktor, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Yuuri cerró el pequeño espacio que aún quedaba entre ellos y lo ves. El contacto fue corto, solo una suave presión de piel contra piel. Pero con ello, Viktor finalmente lo supo. La rutina sí había estado dirigida a él. Yuuri había estado diciéndole algo de forma clara a través de nada más que su patinaje, y ahora no podía estar malinterpretando el mensaje.

Yuuri se hizo para atrás, sus ojos estaban ampliamente abiertos y brillaban bajo la luz de la habitación mientras observaba a Viktor fijamente, esperando a que el ruso hiciera siguiente movimiento. Que se negara o aceptara la propuesta que Yuuri había puesto sobre la mesa. Y después de esperar por un buen tiempo, Viktor aceptó. Yuuri estaba tan cerca y había sido una tentación por tanto tiempo que si esto era lo que el nipón deseaba, entonces Viktor no tendría poder para rehusarse. Todo lo demás que había venido con la revelación que acababa de tener, podía esperar. Por ahora, quería tener este momento, saborearlo y atesorarlo porque finalmente tenía a Yuuri de nuevo.

Dejó salir un suspiro, sus ojos cerrándose al tiempo que eliminaba todo sentimiento que no fuera el deseo y la felicidad de que Yuuri todavía lo deseara, de que esto no hubiera terminado. Y luego dejó salir su desesperación, su necesidad, dejó que todo lo que había estado reteniendo por el bien de Yuuri flotara a través de él como una enorme ola al tiempo que tiraba del nipón para capturar sus labios en un ardiente beso.

Y solamente con eso, Viktor ya estaba perdido. La sensación de los labios de Yuuri sobre los suyos, de sus cuerpos presionados entre sí, de sus dedos enredados en el cabello del nipón para mantenerlo cerca. Todo aquello le brindaba la más perfecta satisfacción. Después de que todo esto le hubiera sido negado por tanto tiempo, el sabor era mucho más dulce. Viktor lamió el interior de la boca de Yuuri, profundizando el beso hasta que ambos se hallaron sin aliento.

Yuuri le devolvió el beso lleno de necesidad mientras sus dedos se clavaban en los hombros de Viktor, dejándole marcas. Viktor lo acercó mucho mas, deseando sentir cada pulgada del cuerpo de Yuuri presionándose contra el suyo en aquella forma que le había sido negada por tanto tiempo. Mientras se besaban, Viktor sintió como la espalda de Yuuri golpeaba contra la pared. El ruso se presionó más fuertemente contra Yuuri, pasando sus manos a través del cuello y hombros del nipón, hasta llevarlas a la parte baja de su espalda para así presionarlo aún más contra él.

El ángulo de su beso no era para nada perfecto. Además, Yuuri se veía forzado a estirarse para alcanzar los besos de Viktor, equilibrando su peso en las puntas de sus pies. El nipón enredo sus dedos en los mechones de cabello de la nuca de Viktor en un intento de ponerse al mismo nivel que este. Había solo una pequeña diferencia de altura entre ellos, pero hoy era más obvia que nunca.

En lugar de mantenerse torpemente inclinado, Viktor tomó a Yuuri de la parte posterior de sus muslos y lo levantó con facilidad. Ya había cargado a Yuuri con anterioridad y sabía que podía soportar su peso sin ningún problema. Yuuri le siguió la corriente al instante y dio un pequeño brinco para enredar sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Viktor. En aquella nueva posición, sus rostros estaban al mismo nivel. Viktor sostenía la mayor parte del peso de Yuuri en sus brazos mientras lo presionaba contra la pared y Yuuri mantenía sus piernas enredadas en la cintura de Viktor, sosteniéndolo cerca.

Viktor volvió a besar a Yuuri con fuerza, tratando de memorizar la forma de sus labios al hacerlo. Si algo había aprendido en esta semana durante la inesperada estadía de Yuuri aquí, era que esto que tenían era mucho más frágil de lo que había creído originalmente. A pesar de la última noche que ambos habían tenido juntos, Yuuri había perdido interés en él, y eso significaba que Viktor tendría que atesorar cada momento que tenían mientras durara. Después de todo, cada vez podría ser la última.

Las piernas de Yuuri aún estaban enredadas alrededor de su cintura, sus caderas se presionaban contra el estómago de Viktor mientras se aferraba a él, y las movía ligeramente en busca de fricción. Mientras se besaban, Yuuri soltaba pequeños jadeos contra su boca, buscando sus labios cada vez que Viktor se alejaba ligeramente y enterrando sus dedos en el cabello del ruso para atraerlo más a él. Eventualmente, Yuuri volvió a hablar entre jadeos.

—Viktor, _dormitorio_ —consiguió decir, sus palabras sonaron inconexas y su tono hermosamente necesitado. Viktor se hizo hacia atrás para darle a Yuuri espacio suficiente para respirar y bajar sus piernas al nivel del suelo. Yuuri cayó suavemente sobre el piso con agraciada facilidad, para luego tomar la mano de Viktor con la suya y entrelazar sus dedos. Con una entusiasta sonrisa, el nipón guio a Viktor hasta la puerta abierta del dormitorio, tirando de él ligeramente para que lo siguiera.

Una vez que estuvieron dentro, Viktor se detuvo, viéndose forzado a soltar la mano de Yuuri para ponerle seguro a la puerta del dormitorio.

—Makkachin —explicó ante la confundida expresión en el rostro de Yuuri. Makkachin estaba acostumbrado a dormir en su cama, y aunque usualmente eso no era un problema, había ocasiones en las que definitivamente no quería ser interrumpido por su perro, y esta definitivamente era una de esas.

Insatisfecho por la falta de contacto que aquella acción le había traído, el ruso volvió a tomar el rostro de Yuuri entre sus manos, acunando las mejillas del nipón entre sus manos y enredando sus dedos en el cabello de este. Volvió a atraer a Yuuri hacia sí gentilmente, besándolo más suavemente esta vez. Saboreando la sensación y el sentimiento de Yuuri derritiéndose contra sus labios.

Al mismo tiempo, Viktor empezó a empujar a Yuuri hacia la cama, rehusándose a romper el beso mientras lo hacía. Atrajo a Yuuri hacia sí mientras se sentaba en el colchón de modo que volvieran a estar al mismo nivel, y tiró del labio inferior de Yuuri suavemente con sus dientes antes de volver a besarlo profundamente.

Luego de unos pocos segundos, Yuuri se deshizo de sus zapatos, ya que no había tenido tiempo de quitárselos en la puerta. Luego de haberse deshecho de ellos, el nipón se subió a la cama y con una de sus manos agarró la parte frontal de la camisa del ruso para atraerlo hacia sí. Viktor lo siguió entusiastamente, sentándose en la cama y sintiendo a Yuuri presionándose contra sí, sus piernas encarcelando los muslos de Viktor. 

La nueva situación dejó a Yuuri en una posición ligeramente más alta que la de Viktor, por lo que tuvo que inclinarse para besarlo de nuevo. Yuuri estaba en todos lados, rodeándolo, consumiéndolo, y Viktor no desearía que fuera de otra forma.

Viktor se recostó, aferrándose ligeramente a los brazos de Yuuri para llevarlo con él, hasta que se encontró completamente recostado sobre la cama y con el nipón sobre él, sus ojos mostrándose oscuros mientras continuaban con el beso. Pero Viktor quería más, necesitaba más. Quería tener a Yuuri sobre él, dentro de él, cualquier cosa que los acercara más.

Recostándose, Viktor dejó que Yuuri tomara completamente el control de la situación y el nipón lo tomó deseoso, deslizando sus manos por el pecho de Viktor y desabotonando su camisa en el camino. Los pequeños botones se soltaron rápidamente bajo sus habilidosos dedos, y Yuuri abrió la camisa rápidamente una vez que terminó, exponiendo así la piel del pecho de Viktor al caliente aire de la habitación.

Yuuri miró a Viktor por debajo de sus pestañas y con una sonrisa, luciendo como una hermosa tentación que Viktor no podría resistir aunque quisiera. Luego, Yuuri bajó su cabeza para besar la piel expuesta del pecho de Viktor, y el ruso pudo sentir como su ardiente deseo crecía con cada contacto de sus labios. Sin dudar ni un segundo, la boca de Yuuri empezó a dirigirse cada vez más abajo, lamiendo y besando todo el camino de la piel de Viktor hasta que finalmente estuvo al nivel de sus caderas. Entonces, se detuvo.

Permaneció quieto por un segundo y sin ver a Viktor, pero luego subió sus manos y las dirigió hacia el cierre del pantalón del ruso y lo abrió. Levantando su mirada, Yuuri observó a Viktor mientras lamía sus labios, su mirada interrogante pero llena de deseo.

— _Yuuri_ —dijo Viktor, y su voz se quebró por el esfuerzo en sus palabras. El ruso ya estaba completamente perdido, y la vista de Yuuri sobre sus rodillas, mirándolo con sus oscuros y ardientes ojos, era el más hermoso tormento.

—No tienes que hacerlo —dejó salir, deseando dejar aquel punto en claro antes de que perdiera todo su autocontrol. Necesitaba estar seguro, necesitaba saber que este no era solo una forma de pago por parte de Yuuri como el nipón había creído la primera noche.

—Quiero hacerlo —respondió Yuuri, y sus palabras sonaron perfectamente sinceras y llenas de lujuria—.  ¿Puedo?

—Sí —dijo Viktor inmediatamente. No había nada en el mundo que pudiera hacerlo declinar la oferta. Yuuri arrodillado frente a él, preguntando inocentemente si podía darle placer a Viktor por ninguna otra razón que no fuera hacerlo feliz. No estaba tomando lo que deseaba del cuerpo de Viktor como si el ruso fuera cualquier persona, sino que se estaba entregando libremente y sin buscar ningún beneficio para sí mismo.

—Cualquier cosa.

Yuuri le volvió a sonreír de una forma cálida y feliz, y la vista hizo que la garganta de Viktor se apretara a pesar de que el deseo se encontraba nublando cualquier otra cosa. Yuuri era demasiado hermoso, demasiado perfecto, y verlo sonreír era una imagen de la cual Viktor jamás podría tener suficiente.

Agachando su cabeza, Yuuri finalmente terminó de desabrochar los pantalones de Viktor y los sacó junto con sus boxers, lo dejó en el suelo junto a ellos y regresó a posarse entre las piernas de Viktor. El ruso casi se parte el labio al tratar de mantenerse quieto mientras Yuuri lo provocaba, su aliento pasándose por encima de su polla. 

Finalmente, Yuuri bajó su cabeza, presionándonos un ligero beso sobre la punta, lo cual tuvo a Viktor jadeando en respuesta. El breve calor de la boca de Yuuri, y el tenerlo de rodillas frente a él, fue casi suficiente como para mandarlo al borde con ese pequeño toque. En respuesta, Yuuri volvió a bajar su cabeza, esta vez para lamer la erección del ruso desde la base hasta la punta y luego tomarla dentro de su boca.

Viktor dejó salir una maldición ante la sensación de la boca de Yuuri envolviendo su polla, tratando desesperadamente de mantenerse con los pies en la tierra mientras Yuuri movía su cabeza de arriba a abajo sobre su erección, lamiendo y chupando su longitud. Sus labios estaba estirados alrededor de la polla de Viktor, aun rojos por los besos y mordidas anteriores, y realizaba su labor con un enfoque que causó que los brazos de Viktor cedieran bajo él, dejándolo caer completamente plano sobre la cama.

Mareado, Viktor miró hacia el techo de la habitación, tratando de pelear contra el calor que empezaba a crecer en su vientre a medida que Yuuri lo empujaba cada vez más y más cerca del borde. Cada segundo se sentía como si estuviera a punto de terminar en cualquier momento, como si fuera un adolescente en medio de su primera vez. Yuuri era demasiado erótico, demasiado hermoso, simplemente… demasiado. Cada segundo que pasaba en su presencia, Viktor sentía estaba a punto de arder en llamas, y aquel era el más hermoso dolor.

Yuuri empezó a llevar su cabeza cada vez más abajo, tomando más de Viktor dentro de su boca, hasta que el ruso finalmente pudo sentir como su polla golpeaba contra la parte trasera de la boca del nipón. La garganta de Yuuri se apretó alrededor de él y Viktor escuchó claramente el sonido ahogado que este soltó. Preocupado, Viktor volvió a sentarse y pudo ver cuando Yuuri se alejó, limpiando la saliva de su boca antes de intentar de nuevo.

Esta vez no se presionó demasiado, simplemente tomó la base de la polla de Viktor con su mano para así acariciarlo al tiempo que movía su boca sobre él. La sensación doble hizo que la cabeza de Viktor comenzara a girar y soltó un gimoteo en respuesta, cayendo de nuevo sobre la cama al sentir el placer abrumarlo. Usó todo el autocontrol que tenía para no empujar sus caderas contra la boca de Yuuri, intentando mantenerse quieto desesperadamente mientras Yuuri chupaba y lamía todo el camino de la longitud de su polla.

Cada movimiento de su boca era placer puro, y Viktor se permitió dejarse llevar por cada tirón, jadeando y gimiendo mientras Yuuri continuaba con su labor. El calor aún estaba creciendo en su vientre, por lo que Viktor tuvo que hundir sus dedos en las sabanas de la cama, tratando de mantenerse con los pies en la tierra para no perderse por completo.

Yuuri finalmente se alejó, respirando pesadamente y tomándose unos segundos para tranquilizarse, antes de bajar su boca de nuevo.

—Yuuri —dejó salir Viktor, necesitando que Yuuri se detuviera, pero también deseando que continuara así para siempre. Su respiración se sentía pesada en su pecho y estaba teniendo problemas para formular las palabras, perdido aun en la neblina del placer.

—Yuuri. Si quieres que esto…dure…tendrás que…detenerte —dijo entre jadeos—. Eres…No puedo…

Si Yuuri continuaba, esto terminaría muy pronto, y Viktor no podría retribuirle a Yuuri nada del placer que este le había brindado. Viktor no podía dejar que eso pasara, no cuando había anhelado esto desde Yuuri había llegado y solo ahora se le permitía tenerlo de nuevo.

Yuuri pareció entender el significado de sus palabras porque en lugar de continuar, simplemente volvió a subirse a la cama y a arrodillarse encima de Viktor, dejando sus rostros cerca una vez más. En lugar de volver a hablar, Viktor levantó sus manos para pasarlas ligeramente sobre el cabello de Yuuri y tirar de él para darle otro gentil beso.

Fue suave y dulce, muy diferente a los besos que solían compartir. Puede que Viktor no tuviera a Yuuri en realidad. Y sabía que nunca lo tendría. Pero cuando Yuuri lo tocaba de esa manera, cuando le besaba de esa manera, era fácil pretender que aquello no era cierto.

—Dios, Yuuri —susurró, alejándose para tomar el rostro del nipón entre sus manos y mirar profundamente dentro de sus ojos—. No tienes idea de lo que me haces.

Yakov le había advertido que Yuuri lo arruinaría un día de estos, y tenía razón, pero no en la forma que Yakov creía.

_«_ _Vas a destruirme_ _»_ _,_ pensó Viktor mientras Yuuri volvía a besarlo, sus dedos acariciándolo como lo haría un amante. _«_ _Pero será la más dulce las muertes_ _»_ _._

Viktor dejó que sus manos se pasaran por la piel de Yuuri, se empujó contra su boca y se volvió a sentar de modo que ambos volvieran a esta al mismo nivel. Rápidamente, Viktor se deshizo de su camisa y la lanzó a un lado, deseando darle a Yuuri acceso completo a su piel. Luego bajó sus manos para tirar de la camisa de Yuuri y este lo complació con entusiasmo, levantando sus brazos sobre su cabeza de modo que Viktor pudiera sacar la camisa y eliminarla también.

Ambos estaban muy cerca del otro. Viktor completamente sentado sobre la cama y sus piernas estiradas en frente. Yuuri a horcajadas sobre él, casi sentado sobre su regazo. Yuuri tenía el rostro coloreado de un hermoso tono rojizo mientras se movía ligeramente, viéndose impaciente.

— ¿Qué es lo que deseas Yuuri? —preguntó, sintiéndose igual de desesperado que Yuuri por continuar. No le importaba el cómo, él haría lo que fuera que Yuuri le pidiera.

— Te deseo a ti —dijo Yuuri sin vacilar ni por un segundo, provocando que el corazón de Viktor saltara en su pecho—. Te quiero dentro de mí —añadió, y Viktor pudo sentir claramente el sonido ahogado que dejó salir ante esa declaración, el cómo sus ojos se oscurecieron debido al deseo.

_«Y yo te deseo a ti»,_ susurró la traidora mente de Viktor antes de que pudiera contenerse _«Para siempre»._

Se mantuvo mirando a Yuuri por un largo tiempo, su mente todavía perdida en lo que acababa de escuchar, pero Yuuri finalmente rompió el contacto visual para luego hablar con un ligero sonrojo.

— ¿Tienes…?—Yuuri dejó la frase en el aire, pero Viktor entendió inmediatamente.

—Sí —dejó salir, todavía perdido en la neblina de pensamientos y emociones. Se movió, sacudiendo su cabeza para aclararla, y se deslizó de su lugar bajo Yuuri. Se movió por la cama y se dirigió hasta el cajón de la mesita de noche, rebuscando dentro por unos segundos, antes de sacar los objetos que iba a necesitar. Lanzó el condón a un lado y decidió lidiar con ello más tarde, solo tomó el lubricante y lo llevó a donde estaba Yuuri, todavía esperando por él.

— ¿Quieres hacerlo tú? —preguntó Viktor, señalando a la botella y rezando por la que la respuesta fuera no. Quería ser él quien tocara a Yuuri, quien lo preparara e hiciera que se sintiera desfallecer con sus dedos— ¿O prefieres que lo haga yo?

—Tú —le respondió Yuuri sin ningún tipo de duda, y Viktor no pudo evitar tirar de Yuuri para besarlo apasionadamente al tiempo que bajaba sus manos para desabotonar los pantalones del nipón. Con un poco de ayuda por parte de Yuuri, el ruso tuvo éxito en deshacerse de ellos, y luego tiró del nipón para que estuvieran casi pecho contra pecho. Mientras estiraba sus piernas debajo del puente que formaban las de Yuuri, Viktor utilizó una de sus manos para acariciar la mejilla del nipón y destapó la botella con la otra. Puso una generosa cantidad sobre sus dedos y luego llevó su mano a la parte trasera de Yuuri, jugando con uno de sus dedos sobre su entrada antes de finalmente empujarlo dentro.

Yuuri dejó salir un jadeo ahogado ante la sensación y Viktor lo acalló con sus labios ansiosamente, sintiendo como el cuerpo de Yuuri se estremecía ligeramente para después relajarse, permitiéndole entrar. Viktor utilizó su mano libre para acariciar el rostro de Yuuri, sin moverse aún.

—Si necesitas que me detenga, házmelo saber —le dijo, pero Yuuri solamente le sonrió y giró sus caderas para follarse a sí mismo contra el dedo de Viktor, forzándolo a moverse. Deseando que aquello durara lo más posible, Viktor movió su mano lentamente, preparando a Yuuri con un agonizante cuidado hasta que el nipón se encontró jadeando y empujándose contra su mano. Viktor añadió más dedos de forma gradual, al mismo tiempo que besaba a Yuuri profundamente y saboreaba los necesitados sonidos que el nipón soltaba contra su boca.

Finalmente, Yuuri se separó, sus ojos ardían con deseo mientras tomaba el condón que Viktor había dejado a un lado momentos y lo abría con sus dientes. Viktor pudo sentir otra ola de calor cruzar por su cuerpo ante la vista y como sus dedos dejaron de moverse dentro de Yuuri mientras lo observaba. Yuuri sacó el condón del paquete y le dio una mirada a Viktor, esperando a que este le diera su consentimiento antes de colocar el preservativo suavemente sobre su polla.

La sola sensación de las manos de Yuuri contra su piel dejó a Viktor temblando en anticipación, y aquella sensación solo se magnificó diez veces cuando Yuuri lo empujó con la fuerza suficiente como para que el ruso quedara tendido contra la cama. Al caer, los dedos de Viktor salieron de Yuuri, y el nipón frunció el ceño ante la pérdida de la sensación. Luego se subió por completo sobre Viktor, sus caderas giraban y sus brazos acorralaban la cabeza de Viktor sobre la cama.

Sin pensarlo, Viktor deslizó sus manos sobre las caderas de Yuuri, aferrándose a ellas al tiempo que empezaba a relajarse. Yuuri se veía hermoso cuando estaba perfectamente en control, y Viktor estaba dispuesto a darle lo que sea que le pidiera en un segundo.

— ¿Puedo? —preguntó Yuuri, su voz sonaba baja y seductor. Viktor apenas pudo soltar un “sí” mientras presionaba y clavaba sus dedos contra la piel de Yuuri.

Yuuri bajó la mirada para observarlo, viéndose como la seductora imagen que había sido cuando salió del hielo ese día. El nipón levantó su mano para tirar hacia atrás los cabellos que habían caído sobre su frente, y luego la bajó para tomar la polla de Viktor entre sus dedos.

Viktor apenas tuvo tiempo para respirar antes de que Yuuri alineara su cuerpo sobre su erección y se dejara caer, colocando una de sus manos sobre el pecho de Viktor para equilibrarse mientras dejaba salir un suspiro de placer, sus ojos cerrándose al sentir como era llenado por completo. Se tuvo por unos momentos, balanceándose sobre los muslos de Viktor. Luego abrió los ojos y los volvió a posar sobre el ruso, su mirada llena de una cruda honestidad y algo que parecía ser alegría.

Era tan diferente a la última vez que habían estado en esa misma posición, con Yuuri sobre él. En ese entonces, a Viktor se le había pedido que no hablara y Yuuri había usado su cuerpo para darse placer, antes de dejar a Viktor sintiéndose frío, solitario, y muy vacío. Esta vez, Yuuri había llevado a Viktor hasta el borde antes de incluso si quiera pensar en tocarse así mismo, lo había besado dulcemente y se había enfocado primero en el placer de Viktor, había tomado el control y ahora se movía fervorosamente, hundiendo la polla de Viktor en su interior sin apartar su mirada del rostro del ruso. Cada toque era íntimo, cada beso profundo y honesto.

Yuuri levantó las caderas, sosteniendo esa posición por un segundo, antes de volver a bajar, cambiando el ángulo de sus movimientos ligeramente para tomar a Viktor más profundamente. Viktor no pudo contener el pequeño gemido ahogado que salió de su boca ante la sensación de la caliente estrechez de Yuuri apretándolo, y sintió como los dedos de sus pies ser curvaban, buscando con desesperación algo a lo que aferrarse.

Yuuri bajó una de sus manos inesperadamente para pasarla gentilmente sobre el cabello de Viktor y alejarlo de su rostro. Detuvo sus movimientos completamente, sentando con la polla de Viktor completamente dentro de sí, mientras observaba al ruso con una suave expresión en su rostro. La combinación de aquel toque gentil con la sensación de Yuuri rodeándolo, era demasiado para Viktor. Y cuando habló, pudo sentir la desesperación en sus palabras.

—Yuuri, _por favor_ —le suplicó, y el nipón lo complació, aferrándose a los hombros de Viktor mientras se movía. Viktor se mantuvo siendo empujado contra la cama, observando con fascinación como Yuuri llevaba el ritmo, moviendo sus caderas con agraciados y suaves movimientos que les brindaban olas de placer a ambos. Viktor amaba sentir a Yuuri tomando el control, amaba ver como Yuuri lo cabalgaba con fervor, follándose contra la polla de Viktor en un modo que los tuvo a ambos jadeando y gimiendo de placer.

Queriendo brindarle algo a Yuuri en respuesta, Viktor levantó su mano para tomar la polla del nipón y acariciarla al mismo ritmo de las embestidas. Con la otra mano, el ruso tiró de Yuuri para besarlo una vez más, rápido, duro, y necesitadamente, mientras continuaban moviéndose.

Finalmente, Yuuri dejó salir un jadeo, rompiendo así el beso, para luego hundir su rostro en el cuello de Viktor mientras comenzaba a venirse. Viktor pudo sentir como el cuerpo de Yuuri se estremecía y se apretaba a su alrededor al venirse, aferrándose a Viktor, y este también pudo sentir el placer pasando por su cuerpo. El ruso se levantó de modo que estuviera erguido una vez más, y tomó a Yuuri entre sus brazos para acunarlo sobre su regazo mientras este descansaba su cabeza sobre su hombro.  

Viktor estaba aún erecto dentro de Yuuri y además estaba muy cerca de su orgasmo, así que posó sus manos gentilmente sobre el rostro de Yuuri, levantando su cabeza de modo que Viktor pudiera ver los ojos del nipón. Los ojos de Yuuri estaban nublados por el placer y lucía como un hermoso desastre. Viktor presionó su frente contra la del nipón, estando tan cerca de él que podía sentir el calor del aliento de Yuuri sobre su rostro.

El ruso continuó moviéndose, empujándose contra Yuuri para poder obtener su propio placer mientras el nipón jadeaba sobre él, hasta que finalmente se vino. En medio de su orgasmo, el ruso volvió a capturar los labios de Yuuri entre los suyos, dejando finalmente que el placer lo consumiera. Yuuri empujó sus caderas hacia abajo mientras Viktor se venía, y le devolvió el beso con la misma profundidad hasta que finalmente ambos se quedaron quietos. Separaron sus labios, mas sus rostros permanecieron cerca, sus frentes apoyándose contra la otra mientras se recuperaban de su orgasmo.

Permanecieron de ese modo por unos cuantos segundos, aferrándose y respirando junto al otro, ambos perfectamente contentos. Yuuri finalmente se movió y dejó que Viktor saliera de él, pero aun así se mantuvo cerca, aferrándose al ruso. Viktor presionó un beso final sobre el hombro de Yuuri a modo de respuesta, para después salir reluctantemente de la cama y tirar el condón en el tacho de basura.

Cuando se dio vuelta, se dio cuenta que Yuuri aún estaba desparramado sobre la cama, uno de sus brazos descansando bajo su cabeza mientras observaba a Viktor con los ojos oscuros y una sonrisa en sus labios. Aún se encontraba yaciendo completamente desnudo y parecía salido de algún tipo de pintura clásica. Como si fuera un Dios, o un mortal lo suficientemente hermoso como para atrapar a uno. Se veía casi imposiblemente hermoso en la oscuridad de la habitación, la delgada franja de luz de luna que se filtraba por la ventana transformaba sus rasgos en patrones etéreos de sombras y luz.

Pero en lugar de quedarse como estaba, Yuuri se removió al sentir la mirada de Viktor y se metió debajo de las sabanas que habían sido anteriormente lanzadas a un lado por el apuro. Cubriendo cada centímetro de su piel y sonrojándose por completo. Viktor caminó de nuevo hacia la cama y se recostó, acercándose a Yuuri y tomando las mantas para cubrirse también.

Se había mantenido lejos porque Yuuri lo había querido de esa forma. Pero ahora que sabía que lo deseaba de nuevo, el ruso anhelaba mantenerse cerca y no ser apartado. Decidiendo que valía la plena arriesgarse, el ruso se movió lo más cerca que pudo, descansó una de sus manos suavemente sobre el brazo de Yuuri y tiró suavemente de el para empujar a Yuuri hacia él. Lo cual Yuuri hizo voluntariamente, moviéndose sobre la cama hasta que estuvo descansando sobre le parte superior del cuerpo de Viktor, su cabeza presionada sobre el pecho del ruso y sus piernas enredadas entre sí.

Yuuri suspiró contento y cerró sus ojos, los suaves mechones de su cabello se rozaban contra la piel desnuda del pecho de Viktor y el calor de su cuerpo se mezclaba con el del ruso. Pero de repente, Yuuri abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama, viéndose preocupado.

— ¿Que sucede? —preguntó Viktor al ver como Yuuri pasaba sus ojos por la habitación, como si buscara algo. Finalmente, su mirada su posó sobre la pila de ropa que había sido lanzada a un lado de forma descuidada al inicio de la noche.

—Mi teléfono —explicó Yuuri —. Necesito poner una alarma para mañana en la mañana. Toca el programa libre.

— ¿Realmente tienes que hacerlo? —dijo Viktor, pero su voz sonó menos como una pregunta y más como berrinche. A penas había conseguido volver a tener a Yuuri entre sus brazos, no quería tener que perderlo en apenas unas horas cuando Yuuri tuviera que levantarse ridículamente temprano para la competencia.

—Sí —dijo Yuuri, lanzándole una sonrisa divertida mientras se levantaba de la cama y sacaba su teléfono de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón para abrirlo y activar la alarma rápidamente. Luego de terminar, dejó el teléfono en una de las mesitas de noche y se regresó a la cama, gateando sobre el colchón para volver a acurrucarse contra el calor de Viktor.

—Seré descalificado si no voy al programa libre, y no voy a permitir que eso suceda. Aún tengo que llegar a la final para vencerte —murmuró con un tono ligero y divertido, al tiempo que presionaba su cabeza contra le pecho de Viktor. Y cuando el ruso bajó la mirada, notó que la expresión de Yuuri era juguetona y muy diferente a lo que había sido en otras ocasiones.

—No te desharás de mí tan fácilmente.

—Ah, Yuuri—dijo Viktor, y su voz sonó suave en medio de la habitación. Antes de que Yuuri hubiera llegado a su vida, Viktor había estado perdido, a la deriva. Había estado perdiendo el enfoque, la inspiración, e incluso su amor por el hielo. Yuuri le había devuelto todo eso y más. Sin importar lo que sucediera entre ellos, Viktor siempre estaría agradecido por haberlo conocido.

—Jamás querría que eso pasara. 

 

* * *

 

 

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Yuuri se quedara dormido, presionando contra Viktor y con sus cuerpos enredados entre sí. Aparentemente, llevar a Yuuri a un feliz estado post-coital y mantenerlo cerca de él era la única forma de impedir que le robara las mantas. Viktor guardó esa pieza de información para después.

Yuuri se movía un poco mientras dormía, pasando su rostro por el pecho de Viktor y sonriendo mientras soñaba, sus manos descansando ligeramente sobre la piel del ruso. Viktor lo observaba, tratando de contener las pequeñas llamaradas de alegría que su corazón sentía, al tiempo que intentaba recordase el por qué era tan importante que no se perdiera en esa felicidad. Aquella cosa que había estado ignorando desde que vio patinar a Yuuri, aquella cosa que necesitaba confirmar con desesperación, y el pensamiento que había pausado en el momento que Yuuri lo había besado porque ahora ya estaba seguro de que tenía razón, pero no había querido pensar en ello. Al menos, no en ese momento.

Yuuri sabía que Viktor lo amaba. Pero no correspondía sus sentimientos.

No era nada nuevo en realidad, solo la confirmación de algo que ya había sabido y sospechado. Nunca había intentado esconder su amor, lo había expresado a través de cada beso, toque y alago, incluso mientras seguía la regla de Yuuri de no mencionarlo en voz alta. Y había dedicado tantas de sus rutinas a Yuuri, especialmente este año, le había gritado su amor al mundo entero.

Y había sabido por un largo tiempo que Yuuri no correspondía esos sentimientos. Siempre había sabido lo que Yuuri quería de su relación y que no quería nada más que eso. Pero eso no impidió que la tristeza se formara en su pecho al observar como Yuuri dormía pacíficamente, al saber que el nipón nunca se sentiría de la misma forma.

Viktor le había estado hablando a Yuuri durante años en el idioma que ambos compartían, el patinaje. Cuando se le había prohibido decir las cosas en voz alta, las había expresado a través de su patinaje. Por dos años, Viktor se lo había gritado al mundo entero. Había intentado contenerse durante uno, pero lo había vuelto a hacer. Patinando dos rutinas tan obviamente románticas y dedicadas a Yuuri, que Yakov casi le prohíbe realizarlas. Rutinas que Yuuri de seguro ya había visto en las clasificatorias. Pero en realidad nunca había estado seguro de que Yuuri lo estuviera escuchando, nunca había sabido si Yuuri había captado el mensaje.

Pero ahora lo sabía. Yuuri finalmente le había respondido, había patinado un programa dedicado a Viktor como su respuesta. Había clamado por Viktor, lo había seducido fácilmente para que cayeran en su vieja relación, había demandando que compartieran sus noches una vez más, y Viktor no había tenido el poder de rehusarse.

Yuuri había esperado que lo entendiera sin que tuviera la necesidad decir nada, y eso es lo que Viktor había hecho. Yuuri había probado que podía hablar la lengua del patinaje tan bien como Viktor, que podía dar un mensaje a través de este y que podía recibirlo también. Finalmente había respondido las declaraciones que Viktor había hecho sin palabras. Pero mientras Viktor había patinado acerca de su amor, Yuuri había patinado acerca de su deseo. Su lujuria. Su deseo por tener a Viktor en su cama, tal como lo había estado haciendo por años, y nada más que eso.

Viktor quería creer que tal vez estaba equivocado, pero no podía. Él siempre había estado tan obviamente enamorado de Yuuri y el nipón le había pedido que no lo dijera, que mantuviera sus preguntas, sus palabas y todo con respecto a su relación, para sí mismo. Así que Viktor se aferró al patinaje y expresó sus sentimientos a través de este, y ahora Yuuri le estaba diciendo algo de esa misma forma, le estaba diciendo a Viktor que estaba consciente de sus sentimientos pero que nunca, **nunca,** podría corresponderle. Esto era solo acerca de deseo para él, siempre lo había sido.

Y la última pieza del rompecabezas, la confirmación final que Viktor tenía que reconocer porque imposible de ignorar, era el traje. Su traje. El traje que Yuuri había escogido usar cuando los suyos se habían perdido. Había cientos de trajes en las cajas que Viktor le había dado a Yuuri, en todas las tallas que había usado a través de los años. Yuuri podía haber escogido cualquiera, habían un muchos que le podían quedar con facilidad, tantas opciones.

Pero Yuuri había escogido cuidadosamente, y su elección dejaba tan claro su silencioso mensaje como lo había hecho su rutina. El traje que Viktor había usado durante su última temporada como Junior. El año en que su tema había sido “amor”, un amor tan precioso y puro que deseaba tenerlo por sobre todas las cosas. La primera y última vez que había patinado con ese tema en específico, todo lo que sentía por Yuuri condensado en una palabra, aunque en ese momento no lo supiera. En ese entonces había estado patinando acerca del contexto de la palabra “amor”, pero ahora conocía la realidad.

Ese era el traje que Yuuri había escogido, el traje que significaba “amor” para Viktor. Y lo había escogido para patinar su propio tema, “Deseo”. Amor vs Lujuria, la vida que Viktor anhelaba tener con Yuuri vs las noches que Yuuri buscaba tener con él, sin nada más de por medio. El mensaje era tan claro como el agua. Yuuri había escogido específicamente aquel traje que para Viktor había representado “amor”, y lo había usado para enviar el mismo mensaje que su rutina.

_“Para ti, esto es amor,”_ habían gritado sus acciones. _“Pero para mí, esto es deseo”_

Y luego había regresado a casa y había dejado explícitamente claro que la rutina había estado dedicada a Viktor, que quería acostarse con él de nuevo. Le había dado a Viktor la opción de aceptar su relación tal como era, con el pleno conocimiento de que sus sentimientos nunca serían los mismos, o de terminarla. Y Viktor lo había aceptado, había disfrutado cada toque y cada beso porque sabía que nunca podría tener a Yuuri, lo había sabido durante años. Sabía que todo lo que podía existir entre ellos era sexo, y estaba determinado a obtener cuanto pudiera mientras pudiera hacerlo. Porque cuando Yuuri dejara desearlo, no le quedaría nada.

Pero ahora que Yuuri estaba dormido y el mundo en completo silencio, Viktor no pudo pelear contra la tristeza que crecía en su pecho al observar el lugar donde Yuuri yacía. Toda la semana había sido una hermosa tortura, una pequeña probada de todo lo que deseaba, y un recordatorio de que jamás lo tendría.

El ruso pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Yuuri y trató de eliminar esos pensamientos. No era nada nuevo, él ya había aceptado la extensión de su relación hace años. Y tenía esto, todavía tenía esto.

Y eso al menos, era algo.

 

* * *

 

  

endless-path @ endless-path  · 31m

Todavía estoy en shock porque Katsuki patinó su programa libre en el viejo traje de Nikiforov! #TrajeDeEros

 

cynthiagrae @ cynthiagrae  · 28m

Ok, pero como piensan que Katsuki convenció a Nikiforov para que le prestara el traje? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) #TrajeDeEros

 

alipiee @ alipiee  · 27m

@cynthiagrae  Está bastante difícil de creer que Nikiforov le haya prestado el traje a Katsuki solo porque es una buena persona.  #TrajeDeEros

 

spriteofice @ spriteofice  · 24m

@alipiee  Es cierto, ellos se odian. Algo debió a haber recibido a cambio.

 

briashrich @ briashrich  · 22m

@spriteofice  Puede que se odien, pero eso no significa que Nikiforov no va ayudar a un compañero competidor si puede! Es simple cortesía  #TrajeDeEros

 

siveambrai @ siveambrai · 21m

@briashrich Tal vez no se odian en lo absoluto. Llevo años diciendo que solo lo hacen por publicidad.

 

marythemunchkin @ marythemunchkin  · 20m

@siveambrai Si se odian o no, no es realmente nuestro asunto. Aunque pienso que estas equivocado.

 

shysweetthing @ shysweetthing · 18m

Honestamente, pienso que la rivalidad entre Katsuki y Nikiforov finalmente ha comenzado a morir. Si comparas como solían ser con como son ahora, pueden ver que hay una GRAN diferencia 1/2

 

shysweetthing @ shysweetthing · 18m

Tal vez han comenzado a llevarse bien, tal vez no, pero ya llevan compitiendo juntos por  7 años. Probablemente al menos se toleran, si es que no es otra cosa  2/2

 

minttytea @ minttytea  · 17m

@shysweetthing Exacto, Katsuki solía DETESTAR a Nikiforov, pero ahora su actitud es bastante diferente.

 

tortoiseinashell @ tortoiseinashell  · 14m

No creo que Katsuki y Nikiforov lleguen a llevarse bien alguna vez. Pero es lindo ver que Nikiforov es al menos un ser humano decente #TrajeDeEros

 

thetinypuppy @ thetinypuppy  · 9m

Ese sentimiento que tienes cuando tu bebé es un completo santo y ayuda al imbécil que lo detesta aunque no tenía que.  #TrajeDeEros 

HMCouture @ HMCouture  · 6m

Ese traje de Eros... wow!!! Pero a quien le queda mejor???  Nikiforov o Katsuki??? #TrajeDeEros

 

Justine @ slightlied · 6m

@HMCouture A La luz de mi vida KATSUKI YUURI!!

 

artykings @ artykings · 6m

@HMCouture A VIKTOR!!! OBVIAMENTE A VIKTOR

 

syrenian @ syrenian · 5m

@HMCouture YUURI

 

sarabelez @ sarabelez · 5m

@HMCouture Mi corazón repite Yuuri una y otra vez.

 

lauravian @ lauravian · 3m

@HMCouture Definitivamente a Viktor, no puedes vencer al original!

 

nikikatsudon @ nikikatsudon · 2m

@HMCouture http://www.reactiongifs.com/good-2/

 

applepie @ applepie0917 · 2m

@HMCouture No es una comparación justa! Necesitamos ver como Viktor se ve con ese traje ahora.

umikoelement @ umikoelement · 1m

@applepie0917 Nikiforov y Katsuki usando el traje? No, eso sería demasiado Eros. El mundo no podría soportarlo!!

 

* * *

 

  

Al día siguiente, Viktor volvió al estadio para observar los programas libres, y sintió una ola de felicidad recorrer su cuerpo al ver a Yuuri ascender en el podio, una medalla de oro fuertemente aferrada dentro de su puño. La rutina de Eros del día anterior había superado el record personal de Yuuri, y su programa libre también había sido hermoso, por lo que le aseguraron el primer lugar con facilidad.

Mientras estaba parado sobre el podio, los ojos de Yuuri se pasaban por la multitud como si buscara algo, hasta que finalmente se encontró con Viktor y sus miradas se conectaron. Una vez que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Viktor, los labios de Yuuri formaron una sonrisa y la expresión iluminó sus facciones. Viktor le correspondió la sonrisa, sintiendo aquella familiar calidez en su pecho producto de la imagen frente a sus ojos.

Yuuri se veía tan feliz allí, parado en la cima del podio y celebrando su victoria. Mirando radiantemente hacia Viktor como si no hubiera rivalidad entre ellos, como si fueran lo que Viktor siempre deseó que fueran. Fue muy diferente tener a Yuuri con él esta vez, no siendo competidores, sino algo muy diferente. Pronto, Yuuri se iría de Rusia y su rutina volvería a la normalidad, teniendo solo reuniones secretas en un hotel y nada más. Pero por ahora, Viktor podía permitirse disfrutar de la vista de Yuuri sonriéndole, y a atesorar los recuerdos que habían creado juntos. Recuerdos de Yuuri, Makkachin y él, todos juntos en su departamento. Recuerdos de una vida que había experimentado la semana pasada y de días que nunca podría olvidar.

Georgi también estaba en el podio, sosteniendo su medalla de bronce para mostrarla al público y a sus compañeros de pista. Mila se encontraba alentándolo fuertemente y Yakov lucía silenciosamente orgulloso al ver al patinador parado en el podio. Pero los ojos de Yuri estaban entrecerrados, no enfocados en Georgi, sino en Yuuri.

Pasó su mirada rápidamente de Yuuri a Viktor, sus ojos examinando la sonrisa que el nipón le estaba dando a Viktor y como este le correspondía la misma. Cuando Viktor se giró para mirarlo, el pequeño rubio apartó la mirada con el ceño fruncido, pero tan pronto Viktor regresó a mirar a Yuuri, el rubio volvió a mirarlo de reojo. Su expresión era analítica, pero Viktor no podía descifrar la intención detrás de esta.

Eliminó aquel pensamiento y volvió a enfocarse en Yuuri, no apartando la mirada del otro hombre hasta que finalmente descendió del podio. Yuuri desapareció después de eso, viéndose ocupado por los deberes oficiales que tenía como medallista, y las propias responsabilidades de Viktor lo tuvieron ocupado hasta el final de día.

Cuando ambos finalmente volvieron a casa, no había mucho que quisieran hacer aparte de dormir, así que ambos se fueron a la cama temprano. La distancia que había existido entre ellos se había disuelto luego de su noche juntos, así que Yuuri se acostó cerca de él. No tocándose, pero con solo un centímetro de distancia entre ellos.

Se quedaron dormidos de ese modo, y para cuando Viktor se despertó a la mañana siguiente, la distancia entre ellos había desaparecido por completo. Yuuri se había movido y acercado durante la noche, presionándose contra Viktor, y los brazos del ruso se habían envuelto a su alrededor en respuesta a sus acciones. Viktor se despertó de golpe a la mañana siguiente al sentir como el nipón se alejaba de un brinco, sus mejillas estaban rojas por la vergüenza, pero Viktor le brindó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

De repente, y demasiado pronto, fue tiempo de que Yuuri se marchara.

Sus últimas responsabilidades como medallista habían sido atendidas y su vuelo de regreso a Detroit esperaba por él. Su tiempo juntos había terminado, y Viktor sintió su pecho apretarse al darse cuenta que Yuuri nunca más volvería aquí. Probablemente nunca más volvería a ver  Makkachin. Nunca más volvería a vivir con Viktor en aquella sencilla domesticidad, porque Viktor no podía tener lo que anhelaba y no había forma de que pudiera convencer a Yuuri de que se quedara. Tenían vidas muy separadas y sus deseos eran también muy diferentes.

Finalmente, Yuuri tuvo ya todo empacado y estaba listo para marcharse, pero solo se fue cuando estuvo lo suficientemente tarde como para arriesgarse a perder el vuelo. Se despidió primero de Makkachin, acariciándolo mientras el perrito jadeaba felizmente. Luego se levantó y se dirigió hacia Viktor.

—Um, adiós —murmuró, esquivando ligeramente su mirada mientras ajustaba su agarre sobre la maleta—. Y…muchas gracias.

—Cuando quieras —respondió Viktor, tratando de parecer casual y no dejar que el quiebre que amenazaba con formarse en su voz al ver a Yuuri marchándose fuera audible.

—No, _mucha gracias_ Viktor —dijo Yuuri con una voz aún más fuerte. Regresó a ver al ruso y le sostuvo la mirada—. Gracias por dejar que me quedara.

—Fue un placer —respondió Viktor con la voz tensa, pero lo dijo con sinceridad. Tener a Yuuri con él la última semana había sido algo agridulce, pero no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo. Tener a Yuuri de esa forma había sido mucho más de lo que jamás esperó. Y ahora siempre conservaría los recuerdos de su tiempo juntos en Moscú, sin importar lo que sucediera más adelante.

Yuuri tragó saliva y se giró, dando unos cuantos pasos hacia la puerta y tirando de la maleta detrás de él. Pero luego se detuvo y se giró para ver a Viktor una última vez.

—Adiós, Viktor —dijo, su voz sonó suave y sus ojos se veían –extrañamente- casi tristes.

—Adiós, Yuuri —respondió Viktor, observando como Yuuri se marchaba y cerraba la puerta detrás de sí, dejando a Viktor solo en el apartamento. Se quedó parado allí por un segundo, pero luego salió corriendo hacia la ventana.

Yuuri estaba parado en el pavimento, vestido con su grueso abrigo y botas, observando la puerta principal y con su aliento siendo claramente visible frente él. Luego finalmente sacudió su cabeza y se alejó, arrastrando la maleta detrás de sí hasta llegar al taxi que lo esperaba, desapareciendo de así de su vista.

_«_ _Lo verás de nuevo_ _»,_ pensó Viktor mientras veía como el vehículo arrancaba, y aquel pensamiento era el pequeño consuelo que podía mantener en su ahora vacío apartamento. Mientras continuara patinando, podría seguir viendo a Yuuri. No aquí ni de esta misma forma, pero aún existirían oportunidades para que estuvieran juntos. Podía satisfacer el deseo de Yuuri por el tiempo que este quisiera,  y conseguir estar cerca de él por el tiempo que continuara compitiendo. Después de eso…

No sabía que pasaría después de eso. Y no quería pensar en ello, no ahora. No cuando los recuerdos de Yuuri aún se mantenían dulcemente en su memoria y cuando de alguna manera el nipón había conseguido volverlo a enamorar, incluso más fuerte y profundamente que antes. Disfrutaría el ahora, y no pensaría en el final hasta que este llegara.

Cenó solo esa noche, con Makkachin hurgando en su comida junto a él. Cuando el repartidor de la comida llegó, las orejas de su perrito se levantaron y ladró felizmente a la puerta, pero cayeron de nuevo al ver que al otro lado solo había un extraño. Una vez que terminó de comer, Makkachin empezó a hacer círculos alrededor del apartamento, olfateando cada esquina y saltando hacia la cama, para luego regresar hacia el lugar en la mesa donde Viktor se hallaba sentado.

Descansó su cabeza en la silla opuesta a donde estaba Viktor y gimoteó suavemente, observando a su dueño con unos amplios y tristes ojos. Suspirando, Viktor terminó de comer y de limpiar todo, para luego tirarse sobre el sofá con las piernas estiradas frente a él. Makkachin se subió también y se recostó sobre las piernas del ruso, suspirando en decepción. Viktor pasó sus manos por el suave pelaje de Makkachin y rascó detrás de sus orejas mientras observaba el cielo nocturno de Moscú por la ventana, perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Lo sé —le dijo a Makkachin, quien lo miró tristemente—. Yo también lo extraño.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dios, esa última parte ME ROMPIO EL CORA. En serio, me dolió más imaginarme a Makka buscando a Yuuri que el dolor del mismo Viktor. El pobrecito no sabe porque Yuuri no está ;___; Y la verdad es que imaginarme a mi perrita en ese mismo estado me puso mal (ಥ﹏ಥ)  
> Aqui vemos que Yuuri no fue el unico que asumio cosas sin prejuntar. Ok Viktor... -____-  
> Ambos son un par de idiotas ;__;
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron, dejaron comentarios y pusieron kudos al fic. Tanto Reiya-san como yo les agradecemos su apoyo. Especialmente Reiya-san :D  
> Sus comentarios siempre son importantes y se los agradezco. Al igual que le amor que le tienen a la historia de Reiya-san :)  
> A la cual por cierto pueden apoyar también dejando kudos o comentarios (aun si son en español) en la versión en inglés cuyo enlace está en la descripción del fic, si gustan :D  
> Recuerden pasar por el blog de Reiya-san en [ tumblr](https://kazliin.tumblr.com) . Pueden ir a la sección de “useful links” donde encontraran varios fanarts que le han dedicado a Reiya-san con escenas del fic :3  
> Ademas puede ir al ask si desean escribirle un mensajito :D  
> Recuerden pasar por “Rivals series: Lo que se dice en tumblr” para información extra. Actualmente tenemos pequeños snipets con cosas post ep 14 de Until :3  
> Pueden leerlo en [ wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/390019690-rivals-series-lo-que-se-dice-en-tumblr-en-defensa) o [ fanfiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12420421/2/Rivals-Series-Lo-que-se-dice-en-tumblr)  
> Tambien les recuerdo que ya hay grupo de fans de la serie "rivals" en [ facebook](https://www.facebook.com/groups/612107382321828/) por si desean unirse :3  
> Nos estamos leyendo!  
> Bye-bee!


	7. You've Haunted Me All My Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni el FanFic me pertenecen. Solo tengo crédito por la traducción y adaptación al español.
> 
>  
> 
> Traducción realizada con permiso de la autora.

 

**(Me has perseguido toda mi vida)**

 

 

TheKatsukiClub

4,982 likes

TheKatsukiClub: Adivinen quien se encontró con #KatsukiYuuri saliendo del avión en Sochi!

Ver todos los 1,087 comentarios

* * *

 

 

 

Las semanas entre la Rostelecom Cup y el Grand Prix Final parecieron irse volando. Viktor ya había calificado, así que no tenía nada más que hacer que entrenar; entrenar y esperar por el momento en que el patinaje volviera a unirlos a Yuuri y a él.

Al inicio fue extraño intentar ajustarse a una vida sin Yuuri presente. El quedarse en la pista hasta altas horas de la noche porque no había nadie esperándolo en casa. Sentarse en medio de un apartamento completamente silencioso, y dormir solo en una cama que repentinamente le parecía demasiado grande. Sin embargo, desde el inicio supo que aquello era temporal y que Yuuri se marcharía pronto. Pero en poco tiempo se volverían a encontrar, y era eso a lo que tenía que aferrarse.  

La final llegó, y Viktor aterrizó en Sochi con una enorme sensación de expectativa rodeándolo. Yuuri estaría aquí pronto, y al fin podrían estar juntos. Ambos habían caído en una cómoda rutina mientras estuvieron en Moscú, se habían acercado muchísimo, y Viktor quería volver a tener aunque sea una fracción de aquello.

Llegó temprano en la mañana, encontrándose con Chris y otros patinadores que también habían llegado pronto. No había mucho de lo que pudieran hablar, pero de todos modos quedaron para reunirse a cenar y a tomar unas copas en la noche, era la última oportunidad que tendrían de relajarse antes de que tuvieran que pelear por un lugar en el podio.

Yuuri no había llegado aún para ese momento; pero en la noche, mientras revisaba sus redes sociales perezosamente, Viktor se encontró con una fotografía que parecía ser de Yuuri en un aeropuerto. Regresó a ver a la foto y la examinó detalladamente. Estaba ligeramente borrosa y parecía haber sido tomada desde la distancia. Además, Yuuri estaba vestido para pasar desapercibido; su gorro estaba más abajo del nivel de sus orejas y llevaba una mascarilla en la parte baja del rostro. Pero definitivamente era él.

Seguramente su vuelo acababa de aterrizar. Viktor revisó la hora en que la foto había sido posteada y se dio cuenta que había sido subida hace menos de una hora. Probablemente el tiempo suficiente como para que Yuuri ya hubiera llegado al hotel, pero sin que tuviera tiempo de nada más aún. Sacó su teléfono rápidamente y escribió un mensaje, para luego enviarlo con prisa.

 

Para: Yuuri

_Escuché que tu avión aterrizó. ¿Ya llegaste al hotel?_

Solo unos segundos después, se escuchó el pitido del teléfono que anunciaba una respuesta.

De: Yuuri

_“Sí”_  

Viktor escribió otro mensaje y se lo quedó mirando por unos segundos. Yuuri era conocido por ser naturalmente esquivo y por no participar de eventos sociales con otros patinadores fuera de los banquetes o eventos oficiales. La única excepción era su amigo, Phichit Chulanont. Así que lo más probable era que Yuuri rechazara la oferta de Viktor de que se uniera a él y a los otros patinadores.

Pero por otro lado, valía la pena intentarlo. Extrañaba tener a Yuuri con él durante las comidas y las sencillas conversaciones que compartían. Además, se habían acercado mucho durante su tiempo en Moscú, no era irracional esperar que Yuuri se le uniera al menos esta vez.

 

Para: Yuuri

_Unos cuantos patinadores están diciendo para reunirnos a comer y tomar unas bebidas antes del programa corto de mañana. ¿Vienes?_

Esta vez no obtuvo una respuesta inmediata, así que Viktor suspiró y dejó su teléfono a un lado. Era de esperarse, pero realmente deseaba que Yuuri viniera. Sería lindo pasar tiempo juntos en un lugar que no fuera su habitación de hotel. Además, pasar tiempo con otros patinadores sería bueno para Yuuri. Muchos pensaban que el nipón era frío e intimidante, pero Viktor sabía que no era nada de eso. El ruso quería que las personas vieran también el otro lado de Yuuri, aquella parte fuera de la máscara que usaba durante las competencias.

Su teléfono volvió a sonar inesperadamente, causando que Viktor bajara la mirada para echarle un vistazo, y su rostro se iluminó cuando vio el mensaje que brillaba en la pantalla.

 

De: Yuuri

_Te veré allí._

 

Sabiendo que Yuuri se les iba a unir, Viktor no pudo borrar la sonrisa en su rostro mientras se preparaba para la cena. Había acordado encontrarse con Chris en el lobby del hotel en donde todos los patinadores se estaban quedando, de modo que pudieran irse juntos, y se encontró con su amigo ni medio puso un pie fuera del elevador.

—Parece que estás muy feliz por algo —dijo su amigo mientras le lanzaba una mirada de sospecha, y Viktor le respondió con una sonrisa.

—Yuuri se nos va a unir para la cena —respondió alegremente, y lo ojos de Chris se abrieron ampliamente por la sorpresa.

—Eso es inusual —el ceño de Chris se frunció, y su expresión de sorpresa se tornó curiosa—, él nunca sale. Dios sabe que muchas personan se lo han pedido. ¿Cómo lograste convencerlo?

—Solo se lo pedí —Viktor se encogió de hombros, la sonrisa todavía en su rostro. Yuuri había aceptado la invitación de Viktor cuando nunca lo había hecho con ninguna otra. Aquel pensamiento hizo que el corazón de Viktor se llenara de calidez.

Juntos se hicieron camino fuera del hotel y se dirigieron al restaurant. La noche era fría, por lo que Viktor llevaba las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta mientras caminaban, tratando de protegerse del viento helado. El cálido aire del restaurante fue un placentero contraste del cual se sintieron agradecidos, Chris dejó salir un suspiro de alivio cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos y cortó el viento helado que entraba por allí.

Los otros patinadores ya se encontraban sentados, Cao y Michele se hallaban sentados alrededor de una mesa esquinera mientras platicaban. Contando a Yuuri, solamente estaban presentes 5 de los 6 patinadores que competirían, pero Viktor no lograba recordar a quien habían dejado fuera.

Ambos se hicieron camino hacia la mesa y tomaron asiento, Chris se sentó junto a Cao y Viktor junto a su amigo. Había una silla vacía entre el ruso y Michele, la cual Viktor había dejado así a propósito. Después de todo, Yuuri se les uniría pronto.

Después de unos minutos, Chris sacó su teléfono para checar la hora, Viktor miró por encima de su hombro al notar que Yuuri estaba retrasado. Pero era natural. Viktor no le había avisado con suficiente anticipación.

—Deberíamos ordenar —sugirió Chris al ver que el camarero pasaba a lado de ellos con los brazos llenos de deliciosos platillos. Al ver la comida pasar frente a ellos, los otros dos que los acompañaban también empezaron a sentirse hambrientos.

—Viktor, tú escoge la comida —añadió Cao mientras miraba dudosamente al menú. El lugar estaba tan alejado de las áreas más pobladas que todo en el menú estaba completamente escrito en Cirílico, lo que lo volvía completamente ilegible para todos menos para Viktor.

Viktor vaciló, ya que deseaba esperar a que Yuuri llegara para que pudieran ordenar, pero el problema fue rápidamente resuelto por una ráfaga de viento helado que entró por la puerta cuando esta volvió a abrirse, anunciando la llegada de un nuevo cliente.

Yuuri estaba parado junto a la puerta, temblando por el frío y aferrándose fuertemente a la chaqueta que cubría su cuerpo. Y al entrar, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas debido al calor que lo recibió. Sus ojos se movieron entre Viktor y los otros patinadores, y el ruso levantó su mano para saludarlo.

— ¡Yuuri! —le llamó, indicándole con la mano que se acercara hacia ellos, y observando como las cabezas de los otros patinadores se giraban al unísono. Viktor pudo leer la sorpresa en sus rostros y el cómo sus ojos se ampliaron ligeramente al ver a Yuuri parado allí. Aparte de Chris, los demás no tenían idea alguna de que Yuuri vendría. Para ellos debió ser un shock que se les uniera a un evento social que no fuera obligatorio, era algo nuevo para todos allí. El único que no se veía sorprendido por la llegada de Yuuri era Chris, pero su mirada se tornó evaluadora.

Con algo de duda, Yuuri se hizo camino hasta ellos, el sonrojo en sus mejillas se profundizaba cada vez más y llevaba sus ojos gachos. Su cabello estaba peinado de la misma forma usaba cuando patinaba y sus gafas estaban ausentes, pero el enfocado e impenetrable personaje que pretendía ser en el hielo había desaparecido. En realidad, parecía nervioso por estar bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

Cuando llegó hasta ellos, Viktor tiró de la silla que estaba a su lado para que Yuuri se sentara, y el nipón le brindó una mirada de agradecimiento. Luego dirigió su mirada a las demás personas en la mesa, los cuales cambiaron sus expresiones iniciales de sorpresa ante la inesperada llegada de Yuuri, por unas de bienvenida.  

Viktor abrió su boca para hablar, pero Chris se le adelantó, eliminando su mirada evaluadora y sonriendo en esa coqueta forma que era tan característica de él.

—Yuuri, bienvenido —le saludó con una voz ligera y las cejas levantadas—. Estábamos a punto de ordenar. ¿Tienes experiencia comiendo ruso?

Viktor lo pateó lo más fuerte que pudo por debajo de la mesa. Chris ocultó su dolor muy bien, solamente se encogió ligeramente, pero para Viktor fue bastante claro. Se rehusó a sentir algún tipo de pena o empatía.

Afortunadamente, Yuuri pareció no captar el obvio doble sentido en las palabras de Chris y simplemente sacudió su cabeza, pareciendo completamente inconsciente del significado tras estas. Chris alejó sus piernas del alcance de Viktor y continuó hablando con un malicioso brillo en la mirada.

—Oh bueno, supongo que entonces Viktor puede ordenarlo por ti —añadió mientras se encogía de hombros casualmente—. Estoy seguro que te dará algo que te guste.

Viktor le lanzó una fea mirada a Chris ante su segunda frase de doble sentido, pero cortó el contacto visual tan pronto se percató que Yuuri lo estaba mirando. Poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro, Viktor llamó al camarero y ordenó una mezcla de comida lo suficientemente variada como para satisfacer a todos en la mesa.

Chris lo observó con diversión, pero Viktor simplemente lo ignoró. Él sabía que las palabras de Chris no tenían mala intención, pero Yuuri aún estaba determinado a mantener en secreto lo que tenían. Sin importar lo mucho que Chris estuviera en desacuerdo con ello, no podía dejar que su amigo alertara del asunto al resto de los patinadores en la mesa, mucho menos dejar que Yuuri se enterara que Chris estaba al tanto de que su relación estaba muy lejos de la rivalidad que solía ser.

Así que simplemente se giró hacia Yuuri, sonriéndole y sintiendo como su corazón brincaba al ver que Yuuri le correspondía de la misma forma, sus ojos mirándolo suavemente.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo? —le preguntó. Yuuri simplemente se encogió de hombros al tiempo que hacía un vago sonido y arrugaba su nariz en señal de disgusto. Viktor entendía el sentimiento. Los viajes a largas distancias eran desagradables sin importar lo emocionante que fuera el destino final. Además, Yuuri acababa de llegar, y seguro había tenido poco tiempo para recuperarse antes de unírseles para la cena.

Sin embargo, antes de que tuviera tiempo de responderle apropiadamente, Chris volvió a hablar. Esta vez, en francés. Ellos dos eran los únicos que compartían ese idioma, así que Viktor entendió que estaba siendo usado como método de privacidad.  

— _Luce diferente esta noche_ —le dijo Chris mientras sus ojos se movían entre Viktor y Yuuri. El ruso le había contado a Chris lo que había sucedido en Moscú, y su amigo había escuchado todo con una ceja levantada. Ahora se encontraba observando a Yuuri con una mirada completamente evaluadora.

— _Es cierto_ —concordó Viktor al tiempo que le daba una mirada a Yuuri. El nipón se había girado para hablar con Michele, aún lucía nervioso, pero sonreía de todos modos. Y mientras lo hacía, su cuerpo se inclinaba de forma inconsciente hacia Viktor, posicionándose en dirección al cuerpo del ruso. Físicamente, Yuuri se veía como siempre. Pero había algo en su lenguaje corporal, en su mirada y en el tono de su voz, que era muy diferente a lo de siempre.

— _¿En qué estás pensando, Chris?_ —le preguntó. Los ojos de su amigo se habían fijado en Yuuri desde que este pasó por la puerta, y no habían dejado de observarlo con intensidad. Puede que hace poco hubiera hecho un par de bromas de doble sentido, pero había algo mucho más serio en la mirada de su amigo, algo que Viktor no era capaz de descifrar. Chris usualmente era muy abierto acerca de sus opiniones y pensamientos, pero cuando decidía cerrarse, estos eran completamente ilegibles.

— _Te lo diré cuando esté seguro_ —respondió Chris con su vista aun fija en Yuuri.

Desde el inicio, Chris había dejado claras sus preocupaciones con respecto a las decisiones de Viktor que involucraban a Yuuri, por lo que el ruso había esperado recibir en cualquier momento otro sermón acerca de que era mejor que se mantuviera alejado. Pero ya habría tiempo para eso. Por ahora, quería disfrutar de la compañía de Yuuri el tiempo que durara.

Cuando Michele se alejó, Viktor se giró hacia Yuuri con una sonrisa en sus labios, y observó como los labios del nipón se curvaban ligeramente en respuesta.  

—Vi tu presentación en el NHK Trophy —le informó a Yuuri, y notó como Chris giraba su cabeza ligeramente para también escuchar la conversación. La presentación de Yuuri en el NHK le había quitado el aliento al todo el mundo, aunque no había sido tan asombrosa como la de la Rostelecom Cup, pero era normal que el estrés bajara el rendimiento de algunos patinadores—. La multitud estaba completamente a otro nivel.

—Ah, sí —tartamudeó Yuuri al tiempo que enrojecía. Viktor entendía muy bien la razón de su reacción.

Los fans de Yuuri eran devotamente leales y eternamente entusiastas cuando se trataba de su patinador favorito, y no tenían miedo de demostrarlo. Era usual ver varios pósters y pancartas alrededor cuando Yuuri patinaba, todos mostrando mensajes de apoyo. También fotos de Yuuri que habían sido tomadas mientras patinaba, demostrando toda su gracia y fuerza.

Este año, los fans parecían haberse sentido inspirados por el traje de Eros de Yuuri, ya que habían actuado más salvajemente que nunca. Los gritos que se habían apoderado del estadio habían sido ensordecedores, y a pesar de que Viktor no entendía el japonés, se hacía una muy buena idea de lo que todos gritaban desde las gradas. También había nuevas pancartas. Algunas, para sorpresa de Viktor, mostraban a Yuuri con el viejo traje del ruso en lugar del que llevaba puesto en la pista.

Viktor tenía el presentimiento de que esa era la razón por la cual Yuuri se había sonrojado ante la mención de la competencia. Muchos de los posters hechos por sus fans habían sido bastante…sugerentes en cuanto a las poses en las que Yuuri había sido dibujado, y Viktor había visto lo rojo que Yuuri se había puesto cuando uno de sus fans le entregó uno de aquellos posters para que lo firmara al final de su rutina.

—Fue lindo volver a casa por un tiempo —añadió Yuuri para que la conversación avanzara. Su mirada se llenó de cariño cuando dijo la palabra “casa”.

— ¿Alguna vez lo extrañas? —Viktor con curiosidad—. A Japón, me refiero.

Ya había pensado antes en lo extraño que debía ser para Yuuri el vivir tan lejos del lugar que llamaba “hogar”. Lejos de su familia y amigos. Lejos de su perrito, a quien Viktor sabía que Yuuri debía amar con todo su corazón.

Hace unas semanas, Yuuri había iniciado un inesperado contacto entre ellos al enviarle la foto de su perrito poodle, una cosita chiquita que lucía como un Makkachin en miniatura y que observaba a la persona detrás de la cámara con total adoración. El corazón de Viktor se había derretido al instante y había respondido en ese mismo momento para expresar su amor por el perrito, enviando después una foto de Makkachin en respuesta. La foto de Makkachin, quien se había tirado tristemente sobre el sofá cuando se dio cuenta el que el emocionado grito de Viktor diciendo “¡es Yuuri!” no significaba que Yuuri hubiera regresado, se había convertido en la perfecta respuesta. Viktor le había enviado la imagen a Yuuri con el texto de “Makkachin te extraña” escrito debajo. Y _«Yo también te extraño»,_ siendo lo que decía su corazón pero que no mencionó.

Ver al perrito de Yuuri hizo que su corazón se llenara de calidez, pero también hizo que Viktor se diera cuenta de lo duro que debía ser para Yuuri el permanecer tan lejos. Tenía una vida en Japón, una familia, un perrito igual a Makkachin. Y a pesar de todo eso, Yuuri se había marchado para perseguir su sueño, y Viktor no pudo evitar sentirse egoístamente agradecido por ello. Si el nipón no hubiera hecho eso, él y Yuuri probablemente nunca se hubieran conocido. Y un mundo donde no conociera a Yuuri era un mundo en el que no soportaba pensar.

—Sí, a veces —respondió Yuuri después de una pausa larga, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros al tiempo que sacaba a Viktor de sus pensamientos—. Pero nunca me arrepentiré de haberlo dejado todo por el patinaje.

Viktor hizo un sonido de entendimiento. Puede que Japón fuera el hogar de Yuuri, pero el patinaje era la vida que había construido al otro lado del océano, y presumiblemente permanecería en ello hasta que sus días como patinador hubieran terminado. Pero Yuuri era joven aún, y estaba en la cima del juego. Faltaban aún muchos años para su retiro.

La conversación fluyó naturalmente después de ello. La atención de Viktor estaba mayormente sobre Yuuri y la del nipón sobre Viktor. Hablaron con sencillez, como si la separación de hace unas semanas no hubiese sucedido. A veces, la conversación se desviaba para poder incluir a los otros patinadores, todos riendo y conversando mientras degustaban la comida cuando esta arribó.

Era la primera vez que Viktor veía a Yuuri siendo tan abierto con un grupo grande de personas. Estaba muy acostumbrado a ver  Yuuri de este modo cuando estaban solos, pero en público solía ser más reservado. Sin embargo, Viktor podía ver que ahora Yuuri lo estaba intentando; manteniendo conversaciones con los otros patinadores, sonriendo cada vez más a medida que avanzaba la noche.

Ocasionalmente se atoraba con sus palabras y se quedaba callado, volviendo la conversación tensa e incómoda; pero Viktor intervino todas esas veces, tomando las riendas y redirigiendo la atención de todos hacia él, mientras Yuuri se recomponía y se preparaba para volver a hablar. A Viktor nunca se le había ocurrido, especialmente no después de ver a Yuuri siempre lleno de confianza y en control mientras patinaba, pero tal vez no era tan indiferente al resto del mundo como parecía ser. Tal vez solamente era tímido.

El único que parecía no disfrutar a medida que avanzaba la noche, era Chris. Todavía reía y bromeaba con el resto de los patinadores, pero Viktor pudo sentir el peso de su mirada sobre ellos dos toda la noche. Viktor reconocía esa mirada. No era una mirada de prejuicio, sino una de profunda meditación. No estaba seguro de lo que su amigo estaba pensando, pero confiaba en que este se lo diría en algún momento.

Para cuando la velada empezó a llegar a su final, Yuuri se veía alegre y relajado, pero cansado al mismo tiempo. Viktor estaba seguro que debía ser efecto del cambio de horario, la pesadez del cansancio finalmente haciendo efecto con el pasar de las horas. Los otros patinadores también parecían listos para marcharse, necesitando todos de una buena noche de sueño antes del desafío que les esperaba el día de mañana, así que decidieron dar por terminada la velada.

Emprendieron en grupo su viaje de regreso al hotel, y se separaron al llegar al lobby e irse por diferentes ascensores. Cao y Michele se subieron a uno; y él, Chris y Yuuri en otro. Chris apretó el botón de su piso y Viktor lo imitó, notando como Yuuri no presionó ningún botón. De seguro se estaba quedando en el mismo piso que alguno de ellos. Chris también debió notarlo porque le envió una mirada a Viktor con la ceja levantada, observando detenidamente a Yuuri, luego a los botones, luego a Yuuri de nuevo. Al parecer, el suizo pensaba que había una razón muy diferente para que Yuuri fuera al mismo piso que alguno de ellos.

Afortunadamente, Chris no hizo ningún comentario al respecto y realizaron su viaje en silencio. Finalmente, las puertas se abrieron y Chris dio un paso a fuera, mirándolos sobre su hombro al tiempo que abandonaba el elevador.

—Duerman bien —dijo burlonamente, y su tono dejaba muy en claro lo seguro que estaba de que dormir era lo último que tenían en mente.

Viktor lo consideró por un breve momento, pero desechó la idea con rapidez. Yuuri se veía demasiado agotado esta noche, finalmente había dejado salir un bostezo cuando Chris se marchó y rascó sus ojos para tratar de alejar un poco el sueño. Se veía mucho más suave y vulnerable ahora que estaban los dos solos.

Como si hubiera sentido la mirada de Viktor sobre él, Yuuri levantó su mirada. El lugar en su rostro donde se había rascado se encontraba un poco arrugado, al igual que su nariz, y sus ojos estaban turbios.

—Parece que te vendría bien una buena noche de sueño —comentó Viktor al notar como los hombros de Yuuri caían debido al cansancio. Debía estar mucho más cansado de lo que dejaba ver, pero sabía ocultarlo bien. Yuuri simplemente asintió, volvió a bostezar mientras cubría su boca con una de sus manos, y sacudió su cabeza como para intentar aclararla.

—Si estabas cansado te pudiste haber marchado más temprano —añadió Viktor—. A nadie le hubiera molestado que lo hicieras si necesitas dormir.

El que Yuuri se les uniera había sido una maravillosa sorpresa, pero pudo haberse marchado en cualquier momento con la excusa de la diferencia de horario. Sin embargo, antes de que Yuuri tuviera la oportunidad de hablar de nuevo, las puertas se volvieron a abrir y mostraron el pasillo del segundo piso. Salieron juntos del elevador mientras Yuuri se giraba hacia Viktor para responderle.

—No, me alegra haberme quedado —le dijo Yuuri mientras caminaban—. Fue… divertido.

El nipón sonó sorprendido ante sus propias palabras, como si no hubiera esperado que la cena y la socialización resultaran divertidas. Aquello era un concepto completamente extraño para Viktor, él vivía de estar rodeado de gente y de tener personas a su alrededor.

Mientras hablaba, Yuuri se detuvo frente a una de las puertas del pasillo y metió una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar la tarjeta, para luego volver a dirigir su mirada hacia Viktor.

—Buena suerte en el programa corto de mañana —le dijo con una sonrisa que Viktor correspondió, sintiéndose repentinamente ligero ante esas palabras. Durante mucho tiempo, fue Yuuri quien presionó la rivalidad entre ellos, quien peleó con desesperación para ganar y quien se quebró ante la derrota. Escucharlo deseándole buena suerte a Viktor era casi un alivio; y ahora, el potencial de que se diera una competencia más amistosa entre ellos crecía con cada encuentro.

 —Buena suerte para ti también, Yuuri —le respondió con una creciente sonrisa, pero extrañamente, la sonrisa de Yuuri decayó. Su mirada se apartó de Viktor y se dirigió hacia el piso al tiempo que cambiaba su peso de un pie a otro, su lenguaje corporal indicando que volvía a cerrarse.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Viktor con rapidez, escuchando la preocupación en su tono de voz. No tenía idea de lo que había causado tan repentino cambio. Como tantas veces antes, algo en las palabras de Viktor había alterado a Yuuri aun si el ruso no había intención de que así fuera.

—Estoy bien —dijo Yuuri con demasiada rapidez—. Solo pensaba en la competencia de mañana, es todo.

Viktor hizo un repentino sonido de en entendimiento al sentir como la comprensión lo golpeaba. Ya había visto a Yuuri de esta forma, la noche anterior a la Rostelecom Cup, aunque no había reconocido los síntomas por lo que eran. No era para nada inusual que lo competidores se pusieran nerviosos antes de una gran competición, y podía notar aquello en Yuuri ahora mismo, los nervios que rara vez demostraba sobre la pista.

Pero Yuuri no tenía por qué estar nervioso. El nipón era un patinador fenomenal con enormes posibilidades de llevarse el oro. Patinar era prácticamente su segunda naturaleza ahora. Siempre y cuando continuara patinando con la misma determinación y devoción de siempre, nada podía salir mal.

—Solo patina de tal modo que puedas disfrutarlo al máximo —le aconsejó, observando cómo la mirada de Yuuri se elevaba para posarse nuevamente sobre él—. Y nada será capaz de detenerte.

Viktor aún tenía la intención de ganar, pero no sería raro si perdía ante Yuuri. Y aun si el nipón se llevaba el segundo lugar, todavía tendría razones para celebrar ya que eso también era un logro que no muchos patinadores alcanzaban en sus vidas. Lo que importaba era la competencia, la alegría que brindaba el patinaje en sí, y la emoción de presentarse ante la multitud.

Parecía que, por una vez la vida, Viktor había hecho algo bien y había conseguido que Yuuri se relajara. La sonrisa del nipón volvió a sus labios mientras mantenía su mirada en Viktor.

—Buenas noches Yuuri —le dijo Viktor, para luego finalmente darse vuelta para marcharse. Si se quedaba más tiempo, podía terminar diciendo algo estúpido como pedirle a Yuuri durmiera con él. Solamente dormir, de la misma forma que habían hecho durante su tiempo en Moscú. En ese momento lo habían hecho por pura necesidad, pero ahora sería por el simple gusto de hacerlo. Algo irracional y sin sentido si consideraban que ambos tenían sus propias camas, un deseo nacido de nada más que de lo mucho que Viktor extrañaba tener a Yuuri junto a él cuando despertaba.

No era algo que pudiera pedir que pasara aquí y ahora. Así que simplemente continuó caminando por el pasillo, deteniéndose solo cuando escuchó la voz de Yuuri detrás de él.

—Buenas noches Viktor —le dijo Yuuri en medio del pasillo y Viktor se giró hacia él, sonriéndole una última vez antes de que el nipón abriera la puerta de su habitación y entrara, desapareciendo así de su vista.

La sonrisa no abandonó el rostro de Viktor ni siquiera cuando entró a su propia habitación, ni tampoco mientras se preparaba para ir a la cama. Solo desapareció cuando finalmente se recostó sobre el colchón y fue consciente de lo grande que era esa cama para una sola persona. Si las cosas continuaban como siempre, Yuuri estaría con él muy pronto, podía al menos consolarse con eso. Pero nunca más podría tener aquello que tuvieron en Moscú, aquellos silenciosos momentos en los que yacían juntos sin nada más que solo ellos. Aquello había desaparecido tan pronto Yuuri se marchó de Moscú, y la excusa de “una sola cama” se había marchado con él.

Había sido un maravilloso descanso de la realidad, pero esta había regresado y Viktor se estaba viendo forzado a recordar lo que eran, lo que siempre serían. Atesoraría los momentos que tenía con Yuuri ahora y desecharía los deseos de tener algo más, a pesar de que estos se colaran sin intención en su mente. Tenía que hacerlo, por su propio bien.

  

* * *

 

 

La competencia del día siguiente pasó como un borrón de colores y sonidos. Chris había patinado antes que él, asombrando a la multitud con su última rutina, y luego había sido el turno de Yuuri. Desde la Rostelecom, Yuuri había cambiado ligeramente los componentes de su programa, añadiendo un quad extra para aumentar la dificultad y pasando sus saltos a la segunda mitad del programa. Era una técnica que ya había usado en competencia con anterioridad, su impresionante aguante en el hielo lo había ayudado a tener éxito donde muchos otros habían fallado.

Era extraño ver a Yuuri patinando aquella rutina en su traje original, pero era igualmente hermoso de presenciar. Su rutina había fluido perfectamente, Yuuri se había visto perfectamente relajado y en control sobre la pista. Exudando eros por cada poro de su cuerpo mientras patinaba, viéndose casi tan seductor como en la Rostelecom Cup y muchísimos más que durante el NHK. Sus ojos se habían clavado sobre Viktor brevemente durante su presentación, y el ruso había quedado en trance por el calor que había en su mirada, por la promesa en los ojos Yuuri.

Cuando Yuuri hubo terminado, Viktor fue el último en presentarse, feliz de ver como Yuuri lo observaba desde los lados de la pista. Puede que Yuuri le hubiera mandando un claro mensaje través de su última presentación, pero Viktor aún podía patinar su mensaje para Yuuri sin ningún tipo de duda. Cada palabra y cada emoción aún eran aplicables. Solo porque no tuviera el amor de Yuuri, no significaba que lo que él sentía por el nipón fuera a aminorar. Almenos tenía el afecto de Yuuri y el comienzo de su amistad, podía contentarse con ello.

Su programa corto estaba inspirado por Yuuri y dedicado a Yuuri. La [ canción ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ggQTp368hNw&t=79s) que había escogido tenía un ritmo acelerado, imitando la forma en que su corazón latía cuando Yuuri estaba cerca, la forma en que su vida parecía repentinamente más brillante cuando Yuuri estaba en ella. También estaba parcialmente cantada en el idioma de Yuuri, y no es como fuera la primera vez que Viktor usaba canciones en idiomas que él mismo no podía hablar, pero esta canción era especial y muy acertada también.

Mientras patinaba, el ruso dejó que sus emociones se desbordaran en cada movimiento. La forma en que Yuuri había llegado a su vida y cambiado todo, él le había devuelto la alegría de patinar. La forma en que Yuuri parecía brillar en la pista, cautivando a todo aquel que lo observaba. El cómo iluminaba el mundo de Viktor, la forma en que parecía iluminarse cuando sonreía, siendo feliz en aquellos calmados y privados momentos que Viktor se sentía afortunado de poder presenciar.

Yuuri era especial en más de una forma, y Viktor dejó salir todo aquello en esta rutina, dejó que todos sus sentimientos por Yuuri salieran a la superficie de un modo que no podría en ninguna otra parte que no fuera el hielo. La rutina era acerca del amor, pero también era acerca de mucho más que eso. Yuuri había traído mucho más que solo amor a su vida, y Viktor también quería celebrar eso, quería gritárselo al mundo.

Para cuando terminó la rutina, su respiración estaba acelerada, el esfuerzo puesto en la esta haciéndolo sentir exhausto y extasiado al mismo tiempo. En el “Kiss en Cry” se le dio su puntuación, la cual lo envió a la cima de la tabla de posiciones, incluso sobre la del propio Yuuri. La puntuación provocó que una ola de orgullo pasara a través de Viktor, pero sintió su corazón encogerse de nuevo cuando posó sus ojos entre la multitud y vio a Yuuri sentado con uno de los brazos de su entrenador aferrado a su alrededor para brindarle confort.

Esa era la cruel naturaleza de sus vidas, que la inspiración que Yuuri le brindaba causara que el nipón fuera lanzado al segundo lugar. Nunca podrían ser iguales aquí. Solo había una medalla de oro, y solo uno de ellos podía llevársela. Viktor podía patinar su amor y vida en honor a Yuuri, pero jamás le entregaría el oro de forma deliberada. Perder no estaba en su naturaleza, y le faltaría el respeto a Yuuri al entregarle la victoria con facilidad. Además, era el desafío del otro lo que hacía interesante la victoria, al menos para Viktor.

Pero eso no detuvo la tristeza que trepó por su cuerpo al ver a Yuuri siendo consolado por su entrenador luego de que Viktor terminara de patinar. Yuuri nunca se había tomado bien la derrota, y no había razón alguna para que esta vez fuera diferente. Viktor solo esperaba que Yuuri aún quisiera su compañía ahora que Viktor estaba en la cima de la tabla. Y que si lo hacía, que las cosas no fueran como la última vez que Yuuri había venido a él después que Viktor ganara.

Todo lo que quería era hablar con Yuuri, felicitarlo por su hermoso programa, y asegurarse de que la sencilla compañía y camaradería que habían compartido en Moscú no hubiera desaparecido ahora que Viktor había quedado primero que Yuuri de nuevo. Pero no había tiempo para ello. Después de sus rutinas, tenían reporteros con los que hablar, autógrafos que firmar y entrevistas que realizar. Un sin número de personas demandaban su atención. Y cuando finalmente logró zafarse de ellos, Yakov lo abordó, insistiendo en que fueran a cenar para discutir acerca de la rutina de Viktor y planear su presentación del día siguiente. Fue solamente mucho después que pudo ir a su habitación de hotel, metiéndose a la ducha para eliminar el sudor de su piel y sintiendo el cansancio apoderarse de él. El patinaje era emocionante, pero prefería que todo lo que venía después desapareciera.

Se tiró en su cama después de ponerse una ropa suelta y cómoda, para luego tomar su teléfono mientras meditaba sobre qué decir. Quería ver a Yuuri de nuevo, pero no estaba seguro de si el hombre querría verlo después de ser derrotado por él. Una parte de Viktor quería creer que la conexión que se había formado entre ellos era lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir esto, pero la otra parte de él se encargaba de recordarle lo que había sucedido la última vez que Yuuri había perdido. Cómo este había reaccionado y cómo aquello casi los separa para siempre.

De repente fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un agudo pitido que venía de su teléfono y bajó su mirada con sorpresa, esperando que el mensaje recibido fuera de Yakov o de Chris. Pero fue el nombre de Yuuri lo que apareció en pantalla, provocando que una ola de emoción pasara a través del cuerpo de Viktor al tiempo al leer el mensaje.

 

De: Yuuri

_Mi habitación?_

 

El mensaje era corto y directo al grano, pero de todos modos consiguió que Viktor suspirara de alivio. Yuuri aún quería verlo, aún tenía esto a pesar de no tener nada más. El como Yuuri reaccionaría en su presencia era un asunto totalmente distinto, pero no lo sabría hasta que volviera a ver al nipón. Yuuri le había pedido que fuera, y era aquello en lo que tenía que enfocarse ahora. Podía lidiar con el resto después.

 

Para: Yuuri

_Voy en camino._

Rápidamente, Viktor empezó a tantear hasta encontrar su tarjeta de acceso y la metió rápidamente dentro de su bolsillo, para luego echar un vistazo a la ropa que llevaba puesta. Era cómoda, vieja, y un poco desfavorecedora, pero Yuuri lo había visto mucho peor y completamente desarreglado después de dormir mientras estuvo en Moscú. A estas alturas del partido, difícilmente le molestaría.

Así que Viktor simplemente miró alrededor de la habitación una última vez, asegurándose de no estar olvidando nada, para luego hacerse camino por el corredor hasta la puerta en donde había visto entrar a Yuuri la noche anterior. Se pasó la mano por el cabello una última vez antes de golpear la puerta, se meció un poco sobre sus pies, y luego levantó la mano para golpear la madera, el eco del sonido resonando por el pasillo.

Solo unos segundos después, la puerta se abrió para revelar a Yuuri. Vestía relajadamente y no de la arreglada manera de la noche anterior, su cabello caía suavemente sobre su frente y sus gafas colgaban de su nariz. Su expresión tenía la misma honesta suavidad a la que se había acostumbrado, y sonrió cuando vio a Viktor frente a él.

—Hola —lo saludó, y luego se hizo a un lado para invitar a Viktor a entrar.

—Hola —respondió Viktor, manteniendo su tono casual mientras entraba a la habitación y se giraba para encarar a Yuuri. Analizó con rapidez el rostro el nipón, buscando algún rastro de tristeza o resentimiento por los resultados de ese día.

—Felicitaciones por tu programa corto —dijo, y su voz sonó completamente sincera y libre de cualquier emoción negativa. Viktor sintió como un peso se levantaba de sus hombros y finalmente se permitió relajarse por completo, sonriéndole a Yuuri y sintiéndose repentinamente ligero. Parecía que los resultados del día no habían afectado a Yuuri en lo absoluto y que había llamado a Viktor solamente para estar con él. Nada había cambiado entre ellos desde Moscú, ni siquiera ahora que eran competidores una vez más.

—Felicitaciones a ti también —le respondió, observando como la expresión de Yuuri se tornaba complacida y algo avergonzada ante el elogio—. Brindaste una magnifica presentación. Nadie podía apartar la mirada.

La expresión de Yuuri se volvió incluso más alegre ante el elogio, aún tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza, pero también se veía feliz. Viktor dio un paso al frente y tomó el mentón de Yuuri entre sus dedos, pasando el pulgar gentilmente por la mejilla del nipón. Disfrutando del íntimo toque y la forma en la que Yuuri se dejaba hacer con tanta facilidad.

Yuuri inclinó su cabeza ligeramente contra la caricia y sus ojos se cerraron debido a la sensación. Luego levantó su cabeza ligeramente y buscó los labios de Viktor para atraerlo a un suave beso.

El beso era lento y sin prisas, ambos deleitándose con la sensación y el sabor de sus bocas sin la necesidad de presionar por más. Viktor dejó que la mano que acariciaba el rostro de Yuuri cayera para rodear la cintura del nipón, presionando ligeramente sobre la espalda baja de este para acercarlo más a él. Al hacerlo, la camiseta que portaba Yuuri se movió hacia arriba y sus dedos entraron en contacto con su piel, permitiéndole disfrutar del contacto.  

En respuesta, Yuuri levantó sus manos para ponerlas alrededor de los hombros de Viktor, acercándolo más. Enredando sus cuerpos mientras continuaban besándose, ambos disfrutando el simple hecho de tenerse el uno al otro.

Estuvieron besándose de ese modo por un largo tiempo, el deseo se empezó a formar dentro de ellos, pero lentamente y sin prisas. Yuuri tiró del labio de Viktor eventualmente  en un gesto provocador que lo incitara a continuar, Viktor rio un poco contra la boca del nipón antes de complacerlo y profundizar el beso. Afianzando su agarre sobre la cintura de Yuuri y deslizando la mano que tenía sobre el mentón del nipón hasta el cabello del muchacho. La posición le daba un mejor acceso para saborear la boca de Yuuri, cambiando el ritmo del beso de lento a algo lleno de mucha más pasión.

Yuuri se acopló al cambio en el beso de forma instantánea, clavando sus dedos profundamente contra la piel de Viktor y relajándose contra él, su cuerpo moviéndose en perfecta sincronía con el de Viktor. Sus manos se deslizaron lentamente fuera de los hombros del ruso, trazando las líneas de su espalda hasta alcanzar el borde de la camiseta. Eventualmente los dedos de Yuuri hicieron contacto con la piel de Viktor y de nuevo empezaron su exploración, pasando sus manos por debajo de la camiseta del ruso y dejando calientes caminos por donde quiera que pasaba.

Al sentir las manos de Yuuri pasando por su piel, Viktor también se permitió explorar. Arrastrando sus dedos por el pequeño pedazo de piel desnudo en la espalda de Yuuri, y luego moviendo sus manos más abajo. Alcanzando la curva de su trasero y disfrutando la sensación de tenerlo entre sus manos.

Pero al hacerlo, sintió como Yuuri se tensaba y se alejaba ligeramente, provocando con ello que Viktor alejara sus manos de golpe, temiendo haberse sobrepasado. El rostro de Yuuri estaba sonrojado y Viktor se hizo para atrás inmediatamente, dándole espacio. Sin embargo, tan pronto como lo hizo, Yuuri trató de alcanzarlo, aferrando su mano alrededor del brazo del ruso para impedir que se alejara aún más.

—No, no te vayas —dijo de golpe, sonando sorprendentemente igual de preocupado al sentir a Viktor alejándose, y el ruso se detuvo en seco. Sabía que la confusión estaba escrita en su rostro y notó el momento en que Yuuri se dio cuenta porque el nipón se apresuró a explicarse.

—Es solo que…será que tal vez podemos… ummm, ¿no hacer eso esta noche? No antes del programa libre —tartamudeó Yuuri al tiempo que el rojo de sus mejillas subía hasta sus orejas y bajaba por su cuello. Viktor dejó salir una pequeña carcajada ante el alivio y la sorpresa.

—Por supuesto —respondió, acercándose una vez más—. Después de todo, aún hay muchísimas otras cosas que podemos hacer.

En cuanto Yuuri asintió, Viktor lo volvió a atraer hacia el beso, permitiendo que este se volviera cada vez más acalorado con cada segundo que pasaba, hasta que Yuuri estuvo jadeando contra su boca y retorciéndose de la impaciencia. Percibiendo su necesidad, Viktor tiró de la camiseta de Yuuri y el nipón se hizo para atrás, permitiendo que Viktor la sacara por encima de su cabeza y la lanzara a un lado. Una vez libre, Yuuri le devolvió el favor, quitándole su camisa y luego pasando sus dedos por el pecho del ruso mientras continuaban besándose.

Mientras la atención de Yuuri estaba puesta sobre otra cosa, Viktor empezó a guiarlo hacia la cama, rompiendo el beso únicamente cuando las piernas de nipón golpearon el colchón y fue forzado a sentarse. Viktor lo siguió, dejándose caer sobre el suelo entre el espacio en las piernas de Yuuri.

Había tantas cosas que no habían intentado aún y tanto que quería hacer. Quería ponerse de rodillas para Yuuri, hacerlo sentir bien y volverlo mantequilla entre sus manos. No había tenido tiempo de hacerlo en Moscú, pero ahora era el momento perfecto.

Subió sus manos por las piernas de Yuuri hasta posarlas sobre sus gruesos muslos, al tiempo que se inclinaba para atrapar la boca de Yuuri en un nuevo beso. Sus posiciones dejaron a Yuuri encima de él para variar, así que Viktor tuvo que inclinar su cuello hacia atrás, desnudando su garganta al tiempo que Yuuri respondía el beso. Luego de besarse unos segundos más, Viktor se apartó para mirar a Yuuri bajo sus pestañas, observando el rostro del nipón y el cómo sus ojos se oscurecían por el deseo.

—No tuve la oportunidad de devolverte el favor la última vez —le dijo a Yuuri, observando como los ojos de este se ampliaban y un profundo sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas—. Me parece que es momento de arreglar eso ¿no lo crees?

Yuuri asintió al tiempo que tragaba con pesadez, y Viktor siguió el movimiento de su manzana de adán con la mirada, para luego bajar el cierre de los pantalones del nipón. Se alegraba de que Yuuri hubiera aceptado. No había ningún lugar en el que quisiera estar que no fuera donde estaba ahora mismo; sobre sus rodillas, frente a Yuuri, y sintiendo el calor de la mirada del nipón observándolo.

Yuuri se estremeció ligeramente cuando el aire frío de la habitación golpeó contra su piel en el momento que Viktor deslizó sus pantalones y ropa interior en un solo movimiento, indicándole a Yuuri que levantara las caderas para sacarlos por completo y descartarlos en el suelo.

Sus manos aún se encontraban aferradas a las piernas de Yuuri, así que Viktor bajó su cabeza al mismo nivel para permitir que su boca se les uniera. Presionó ligeros besos sobre los muslos de Yuuri, y gradualmente fue moviéndose más y más arriba. Disfrutando la forma en que Yuuri se estremecía y suspiraba al sentir como pasaba su boca por la sensible piel de sus muslos. Mientras continuaba con su labor, Viktor subió sus manos hasta la base de la polla de Yuuri, aferrando sus dedos alrededor de esta y sintiendo como Yuuri se sobresaltaba ante su agarre.

A pesar de permanecer en silencio, el cuerpo de Yuuri delataba el deseo que sentía, por lo que Viktor fue capaz de percibir su necesidad. Se empezó a mover gradualmente, acariciando la polla de Yuuri con firmes y seguros toques, sintiendo como el nipón se estremecía ante la sensación. Mientras movía su mano, dejaba besos sobre los muslos de Yuuri. Besaba y chupaba la sensible piel, marcando a Yuuri en lugares que solamente él pudiera ver. Subiendo cada vez más y más hasta que su nariz finalmente chocó con la base de la polla de Yuuri, causando que el nipón rompiera el silencio con un pequeño gimoteo.

Deseando arrancarle más de esos sonidos, Viktor dejó un beso allí también, presionando sus labios contra la caliente piel, antes de hacerse camino arriba. El ruso pudo ver como los dedos de Yuuri se aferraban fuertemente a la cama, sus uñas se encontraban prácticamente arrancando las sabanas de lo profundo que estaban clavadas en estas. Viktor finalmente llegó a la punta de la polla de Yuuri, besándola primero para luego lamer el líquido que se regaba por allí.

Yuuri dejó salir un jadeo ahogado ante el placer que la acción le causó, lo cual alentó a Yuuri a continuar y bajar su cabeza para lamer la longitud de la erección de Yuuri desde la base hasta la punta, escuchando como el jadeo de Yuuri se convertía rápidamente en un gemido. Todo mientras los ojos de Viktor se mantenían fijos en el rostro de Yuuri, observando la forma en que sus pestañas se sacudían por el placer al tiempo que el nipón se perdía en la sensación.

Al sentir como la boca del ruso chupaba la punta de su polla, Yuuri se dejó ir, cayendo plano contra la cama cuando otra ola de placer atravesó su cuerpo. Viktor continuó con sus lamidas sobre el glande de Yuuri y vio como el nipón llevó sus manos hasta su boca para cubrirla, ahogando así los necesitados sonidos que estaba haciendo.

Viktor quería escucharlo, quería saber cómo sonaba Yuuri cuando perdía el control por completo, así que continuó trabajando, besando y lamiendo la polla de Yuuri hasta que pudo sentí como los muslos de Yuuri temblaban bajo sus manos. Fue solamente cuando Yuuri empezó a temblar como una hoja bajo su toque, que Viktor finalmente bajó su cabeza por completo, tomando más y más de la longitud de Yuuri dentro de boca, hasta que la polla del nipón estuvo rodeada completamente por el calor de su boca y garganta.

Se permitió ajustarse a la sensación por unos segundos, obligando a su garganta a que se relajara ante el intruso.  Y al hacerlo, Yuuri dejó salir un gimoteo entrecortado y sus caderas se alzaron involuntariamente al sentir el calor de la boca de Viktor rodeándolo. Viktor se movió, deseoso de escuchar más, sacando la extensión de Yuuri casi por completo de su boca para luego volver a bajar. Gimoteos ahogados salían de la boca del nipón ante las acciones de Viktor, pero el ruso se daba cuenta de que este trataba de contenerlos. Al levantar la mirada, Viktor notó que Yuuri había mordido la piel de su brazo en un intento de mantener los sonidos dentro de su boca.

Viktor se alejó, molesto ante la obstrucción que le impedía escuchar los sonidos de Yuuri, y levantó su mano para llevarla hasta el brazo del nipón para alejarlo de su rostro. Había una creciente marca de mordida en su cálida piel, un recordatorio de lo difícil que había sido para Yuuri el suprimir su deseo.

—No te contengas —dijo en un murmullo, provocando que Yuuri levantara la cabeza y lo viera con sus ojos desenfocados y el aliento pesado en su pecho—. Déjame escucharte.

El ruso volvió a inclinarse para presionar un beso sobre la punta del pene de Yuuri y esta vez el nipón no contuvo sus gemidos. Viktor pudo sentir como aquel sonido reverberaba por todo su cuerpo. Haciendo un sonido complacido ante los gemidos que salían de la boca de Yuuri, Viktor se agarró a los muslos del nipón y tomó todo de él dentro de su boca, moviéndose tortuosamente lento y provocando que Yuuri se retorciera arriba de él.

Los sonidos hechos por Yuuri afectaban a Viktor a un nivel meramente instintivo, provocando que en su vientre se formara una piscina caliente al sentir como Yuuri gemía y jadeaba arriba de él. Vocalizando en alto su placer, completamente liberado al fin. Estaba haciendo mucho más ruido de lo que normalmente hacía, y eso le encantaba a Viktor.

Finalmente, Yuuri empezó a tensarse, así que Viktor empezó a moverse más rápido para empujarlo hasta el borde. Los dedos de Yuuri se curvaron y su agarre sobre las sábanas se apretó.

—Viktor —jadeó el nipón, arqueándose sobre la cama y clavando sus talones contra el suelo—. Viktor…Voy a…

Durante mucho tiempo, Viktor había deseado escuchar su nombre saliendo de los labios de Yuuri cuando estaban de esta forma. Completamente perdidos por el deseo. Y aunque no era exactamente esto lo que había esperado, ya que era más una advertencia que un grito de placer, al menos era algo. Viktor hizo un sonido de aprobación alrededor de la polla de Yuuri, antes de enredar su lengua en la punta y succionarla una última vez,  logrando así que Yuuri finalmente soltara un jadeo y se viniera en su boca.

Viktor tragó su liberación con hambre, al tiempo que sentía como Yuuri quedaba laxo arriba de él, para luego hundirse en la cama con su suspiro de satisfacción. El nipón movió la cabeza luego de unos segundos, sus movimientos siendo lentos y torpes, y observó como Viktor terminaba de tragar para luego limpiarse los labios con una de sus manos, eliminando los últimos rastros que quedaban. Viktor volvió a mirar al nipón y se deleitó con la desgastada apariencia de este, quien se veía completamente agotado mientras yacía en la cama.

Yuuri levantó la mano torpemente para alcanzar a Viktor, la cual falló un par de veces debido al estado post-orgásmico en el que se encontraba, antes de conectarse con la mano del ruso. Cuando lo alcanzó, Yuuri tiró de Viktor para que se recostara con él, y el ruso gateó sobre el colchón al tiempo que Yuuri rodaba sin ningún tipo de gracia para hacerle espacio. Todavía estaba jadeando y parecía no tener fuerzas para moverse, su rostro estaba sonrojado y observaba a Viktor con un cálido brillo en sus ojos.

— ¿Estuvo bien para ti? —preguntó Viktor y Yuuri bufó una carcajada de incredulidad ante la pregunta, causando que Viktor sonriera con engreída satisfacción. Después de todo, el ruso había visto con exactitud lo mucho que Yuuri lo había disfrutado.

Después de recuperar su aliento por unos segundos, Yuuri se acercó para alcanzar a Viktor, deslizándose por la cama hasta que ambos estuvieron al mismo nivel y capturar la boca del ruso en un beso. Su beso retornó al mismo lento y perezoso ritmo que habían compartido con anterioridad, y Viktor trazó el labio inferior de Yuuri con su lengua, jadeando cuando el nipón bajó su mano para acariciar su erección a través del pantalón.

— ¿Puedo? —preguntó Yuuri, y Viktor asintió al tiempo que atraía al nipón para besarlo de nueva cuenta y lo ayudaba a desabotonar sus pantalones, permitiendo con ello que Viktor pudiera descartarlos. Tomó la polla de del ruso entre sus manos y se apegó incluso más contra él, de modo que ahora estaban pecho contra pecho. Yuuri empezó a acariciarlo al mismo lento y perezoso ritmo de su beso, al tiempo que Viktor acariciaba con su mano la desnuda piel del nipón.

Viktor empezó a sentir como el calor empezaba a subir gradualmente y su respiración empezaba a tornarse más rápida, al tiempo que la mano de Yuuri lo guiaba hasta al final. Deseando saborear más de Yuuri, Viktor se dirigió a besar la mandíbula del nipón, dejando pequeños rastros de besos por la garganta de este, y hasta llegar al pequeño agujero en la garganta de Yuuri en donde pudo sentir el latido de su corazón. Dejó un último beso, para luego hundir su cabeza en el cuello del nipón, inhalando su esencia y sintiendo como las olas de placer atravesaban su cuerpo.

Se sentía demasiado perfecto y pacífico. Solo ellos dos, presionados contra el otro y sin nada en medio de ellos que los pudiera separar.

— _Te amo_ —murmuró, las palabras siendo dichas en su lengua materna sonaron calmadas e íntimas en el aire a su alrededor— _. Te amo tanto_

Talvez no fuera capaz de decírselo apropiadamente, pero podía decírselo de este modo. Expresarse en palabras que Yuuri no pudiera entender cuando el amor que sentía en su interior fuera demasiado como para poder contenerlo.

Mientras hablaba, Yuuri giró la mano que tenía sobre su polla de tal modo que tuvo a Viktor estremeciéndose y terminando inmediatamente, descargando su esencia sobre su piel tanto como la de Yuuri, al tiempo que se aferraba al nipón.

— ¿Viktor? —susurró Yuuri, sonando curioso ante las palabras extranjeras dichas por el ruso, pero Viktor no respondió. Simplemente se quedaron yaciendo en los brazos del otro, hasta que Yuuri se apartó. El nipón entró en el baño para limpiarse las manos, y regresó con una toalla para Viktor. El ruso limpió el desastre en había sobre su propio pecho, antes de que el nipón devolviera la toalla a su lugar y regresara de vuelta a la cama. Esta vez, Yuuri se metió bajo las sábanas y sostuvo la manta en alto a modo de invitación.

Por un segundo, Viktor se congeló. Yuuri le estaba pidiendo que pasara la noche en su habitación, algo que nunca había hecho antes. Usualmente, cuando se encontraban en la habitación de Viktor, Yuuri se marchaba sin más. De algún modo, que se le permitiera permanecer en el espacio personal de Yuuri se sentía…íntimo, en una forma que no había creído necesitar hasta ahora que lo tenía.

Yuuri debió notar su duda, porque su rostro de decayó; dejó caer las sábanas rápidamente, y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo  

—Lo siento. Sé que seguramente debes marcharte —dijo rápidamente, pero el ruso saltó a responder.  

—No —dejó salir Viktor, no deseando que Yuuri malinterpreta sus intenciones. Marcharse era lo último que tenía en mente—. No es eso. Es solo que… —mordió su labio inferior—. Nunca nos habíamos quedado en tu habitación antes.

—Oh. Supongo que no —respondió Yuuri, sonando confundido ante aquella declaración, pero Viktor decidió no profundizar en el tema. Simplemente volvió a recostarse junto a Yuuri,  acurrucándose contra la calidez de las mantas y el cuerpo del nipón.  Mientras yacían juntos, Viktor meditaba. Siempre había amado los momentos que pasaban juntos y especialmente amaba este momento. Sintiéndose cercano al nipón y especial, además de poder brindarle tal placer a Yuuri que lo dejaba sin aliento. No era que no hubiera disfrutado todas las veces anteriores; pero durante mucho tiempo, Yuuri pareció querer una única cosa de él. Solo recientemente eso había comenzado a cambiar.

Era lindo saber que Yuuri buscaba cosas nuevas en él. Y mientras más deseara experimentar, más sería lo que Viktor podría brindarle, y las posibilidades de que Yuuri se marchara serían menores. Viktor podría mantener su interés  y con ello lograr que se quede, tal vez incluso después de que ambos se retiraran. Yuuri parecía estar mucho más cómodo con él ahora, y dispuesto a pasar tiempo con Viktor fuera del hielo o la cama. Mantenerse en contacto ya no era algo que estuviera fuera de su alcance, y si podía mantener el interés de Yuuri sobre su persona, definitivamente podría conservarlo también a él. Como amigos, como amantes, o lo que sea que Yuuri quisiera.

Y si Yuuri había decidido finalmente abrirse a él, tal vez Vikor podría pedirle lo que había estado deseando por tanto tiempo. El también quería tener a Yuuri dentro de él, incluso había creído que así sería como se darían las cosas en su primera noche, antes de que Yuuri le dejara muy claro que quería las cosas de la otra forma y que continuara aclarandolo varias veces después. Yuuri nunca se lo había pedido, pero ahora estaban entrando a un nuevo territorio y tal vez finalmente podrían cambiar las cosas cada cierto tiempo y al fin podría tener a Yuuri de la misma forma que Yuuri siempre lo tenía a él.

Como adivinando sus pensamientos, Yuuri le lanzó una mirada interrogante. Viktor se apoyó sobre unos de sus codos y se inclinó en dirección hacia Yuuri, mientras trataba de pensar en cómo vocalizar sus pensamientos.

Quería saber si tenía razón en asumir que Yuuri quería intentar algo diferente con él, pero no estaba seguro de cómo preguntar. Siempre había asumido que, si Yuuri quería algo, este se lo pediría. Después de todo, él siempre dejaba sus deseos perfectamente claros. Pero después de ver su pequeña duda al inicio de la noche, ya no estaba tan seguro.

—Yuuri —empezó a decir con un poco de duda al tiempo que observaba a Yuuri —Si hay algo más que quisieras intentar conmigo, me lo dirías ¿no?

Yuuri lo observó, un poco perplejo por su pregunta y parpadeando por la sorpresa.  

— ¿Qué?— le preguntó confundido al tiempo que se alzaba para que ambos estuvieran al mismo nivel.

—Cuando nos acostamos —aclaró Viktor, observando como las cejas de Yuuri se fruncían ligeramente debido a la confusión—. Si hay algo más que quisieras, puedes pedírmelo. ¿Lo sabes verdad?

— ¿Qué más podría querer? —respondió Yuuri, todavía mirando a Viktor con el ceño fruncido como si estuviera tratando de ver dentro de su cabeza y leer sus pensamientos.

—Hay un montón de cosas que no hemos intentado antes —explicó Viktor, apartando la mirada brevemente para detener el fuerte sonrojo que amenazaba con apoderarse de sus mejillas. Había tantas cosas que quería intentar con Yuuri, y de algún modo eso lo haría sentirse más cerca del nipón. Como si el tiempo que pasaban juntos no fuera simplemente una línea que seguía un revolcón de una sola noche, en donde cada encuentro era más o menos lo mismo, sino algo más. Explorar los deseos del otro como nunca antes lo habían hecho, sin importar cuales fueran esos deseos. Compartir sus fantasías y trabajar juntos para cumplirlas. Sentirse lo suficientemente confiados con el otro como para intentar cosas que nunca había hecho antes. Tal como lo habían hecho aquella noche.

—Debes querer hacer mucho más —continuó diciendo—. Cosas que ya has hecho con tus otros amantes. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es pedírmelo.  

Yuuri difícilmente había sido una virgen sonrojada la noche que estuvieron juntos por primera vez, y era deseado por miles, tanto por patinadores como fans. Había buscado a Viktor para obtener diversión sin compromiso durante años, pero ellos se veían dos veces al año a la mucho. Viktor estaba seguro de que Yuuri debió intentar diferentes cosas con otras personas durante el tiempo que pasaban separados. Y Viktor quería ser capaz de satisfacer todos los deseos y fantasías del nipón, encontrar placer en brindarle a Yuuri el suyo. Y para hacer eso, Viktor necesitaba saber qué otras cosas Yuuri quería intentar, y saber si Yuuri deseaba las mismas cosas que él.

Sorprendentemente, Yuuri pareció confundirse aún más por sus palabras, así que Viktor se apresuró a continuar.

—¿Qué otras cosas te gustan? —añadió. Quería saber qué era lo que Yuuri estaba dispuesto a intentar con él, que placer tendría la confianza de compartir con Viktor y cómo podría continuar haciéndolo sentir tan bien como hace un momento.  

La habitación estaba oscura pero, para su sorpresa, Viktor pudo notar claramente como las mejillas de Yuuri se tornaban rojas, y la forma en que su expresión reflejaba vergüenza mientras tartamudeaba unas palabras.  

—Yo nunca…bueno…ya sabes —Yuuri los señaló a ambos vacilantemente al tiempo que el sonrojo en sus mejillas aumentaba—. Con nadie más.

Todo en el cerebro de Viktor se congeló.

— ¿Qué? —dejó salir, al tiempo que se levantaba de golpe por la sorpresa y miraba a Yuuri en shock. Extrañamente, Yuuri se veía tan sorprendido como él, y se sobresaltó ante su reacción, sus ojos llenos de sorpresa.

Sonrojándose aún más, Yuuri desvió la mirada y aclaró su garganta, viéndose terriblemente incomodo al tiempo que volvía a hablar. Una parte de Viktor quería sentirse mal por lo avergonzado que estaba haciendo sentir a Yuuri, pero no podía enfocarse en nada que no fuera lo que Yuuri le estaba diciendo.

—Nunca me he acostado con nadie más —le dijo Yuuri, y su voz sonó mucho más confiada esta vez, al tiempo que volvía a observar a  Viktor—. Solo tú.

—Solo...yo —repitió el ruso débilmente.

Viktor siempre había creído que solo era uno más de muchos y que sus encuentros no significaban mucho para Yuuri. Por la forma en que Yuuri había actuado al inicio, definitivamente parecía que así era. Y aun cuando habían empezado a volverse más cercanos y Yuuri había empezado a quedarse por las noches, Viktor no tenía razones para creer que Yuuri lo estuviera esperando. Puede que él fuera incapaz de tocar a alguien más ahora que Yuuri estaba en su vida, pero ellos no tenían ningún tipo de relación estable que los comprometiera a permanecer fieles al otro. Yuuri no tenía la obligación de no tener a nadie más cuando estaban separados.

Pero a pesar de eso, aparentemente no había nadie más para Yuuri. Nadie  a quien deseara a parte de Viktor, nadie a quien buscara cuando estaban separados por meses. Puede que todavía no quisiera nada más allá de una relación casual, pero Viktor era su único, el único que había escogido. Y eso tenía que significar algo.

Pero antes de que Viktor pudiera abrir la boca para vocalizar sus pensamientos, su mente fue golpeada por otro repentino descubrimiento, el cual drenó todo el aire de sus pulmones. Yuuri le había dicho que nunca antes había estado con nadie de la misma forma que con Viktor. Lo cual significaba que Viktor no solo era la única persona con la que estaba actualmente, sino que era el único con quien había estado jamás. Con nadie más. Ni una sola vez.

Sintiéndose repentinamente lleno de pánico, Viktor tomó la mano de Yuuri entre las suyas, mirándolo a los ojos para intentar descifrar la verdad en ellos.

—Entonces esa vez, en el banquete ¿Esa fue tu primera vez? —le preguntó. Yuuri solo le respondió con un vacilante “sí” y de algún modo se veía incluso más confundido que antes.

—Dios Yuuri, lo siento tanto —empezó a decir Viktor, sintiendo como el pánico empezaba a crecer. La revelación de que era el único en lugar de uno más entre muchos era placentera, muy placentera en realidad, pero aquello estaba siendo ensombrecido por una montaña de culpa.

Viktor había disfrutado de su primera noche juntos y sabía que Yuuri también lo había hecho. Además, había sido Yuuri quien había iniciado todo. La confianza que había demostrado había sido tal que Viktor ni siquiera había creído poder soñar que aquella fuera su primera vez. Pero lo había sido. Y al no saberlo, Viktor no lo había tratado con la extrema delicadeza con la que lo hubiera hecho si lo hubiera sabido. Había seguido el rápido, pesado y salvaje ritmo de Yuuri porque había asumido que eso era lo que Yuuri quería. Pero si lo hubiera sabido…

Si Viktor lo hubiera sabido, se hubiera tomado todo con más calma, hubiera sido mucho más gentil. Yuuri le había confiado su primera vez, lo cual era algo que Viktor todavía estaba tratando de comprender. Él mismo había perdido su virginidad con un compañero patinador hace mucho, pero no había sido la gran cosa, solo un montón de movimientos incómodos por parte de los dos. Pero después de tantos años, Yuuri estaba lejos de ser su primero, por lo que pudo hacerlo mucho mejor para el nipón. Pudo haber hecho que su primera vez fuera mucho más especial y valiosa de lo que había sido.

Si lo hubiera sabido, no hubiera ido tan rápido. Sino que hubiera provocado a Yuuri durante horas, brindándole placer a su cuerpo con su boca y dedos hasta que Yuuri se volviera una masa temblorosa entre sus manos.  

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Yuuri ante su disculpa, viéndose todavía muy confundido por la reacción de Viktor.

—No lo sabía —tartamudeó Viktor mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su cabello en signo de agitación, tratando de calmar el acelerado latido de su corazón—. No lo sabía. Si lo hubiera sabido no hubiera…

Sus palabras se cortaron al no estar muy seguro de que decir. Yuuri no era frágil ni quebradizo, Viktor lo sabía bien. Había sido Yuuri quien había demandado que fuera rápido y agresivamente hasta que ambos estuvieran perdidos en el placer. Pero Viktor no era capaz de reprimir la instintiva culpa que pasaba a través de él ante lo que acababa de descubrir. Nunca había sido la primera vez de alguien, así que no sabía cómo actuar. Pero pudo haber sido mucho más cuidadoso, hubiera tratado a Yuuri como si fuera de cristal de haberlo sabido.

—Si lo hubiera sabido…Yuuri, lo siento tanto —le dijo a Yuuri, escuchando la desesperada honestidad en su propia voz. Yuuri claramente lo había disfrutado tanto como Viktor y había regresado por más una y otra vez, pero Viktor no podía evitar arrepentirse a pesar de ello—. Hubiera sido mucho más cuidadoso. Hubiera ido más lento. No hubiera…no en la forma que lo hice.

Finalmente el rostro de Yuuri pasó de confusión a entendimiento. Sus manos todavía se encontraban entrelazadas y el nipón acariciaba su mano con su dedo, casi como si Viktor fuera un animal asustado al que intentaba tranquilizar.

—No te preocupes —le dijo Yuuri, y Viktor pudo escuchar la sinceridad en su voz. No había ningún tipo de arrepentimiento en su voz, solo una genuina honestidad—. Lo disfruté.

Viktor pudo sentir el alivio recorrer su cuerpo ante las palabras y la abierta honestidad de Yuuri. Sin embargo, la preocupación debió ser todavía visible en su voz porque Yuuri tiró de él para acercarlo y hablar.

—Todo está bien Viktor —le dijo Yuuri con una sonrisa, viéndose perfectamente contento—. Mucho más que bien.

Viktor intentó devolverle la sonrisa, no muy seguro de la expresión que traía en su rostro ante las recientes revelaciones. Ante el arrullo de Yuuri, Viktor dejó que la preocupación abandonara su cuerpo y fuera reemplazada por alivio.

No había sido la forma en que él hubiera tratado con la virginidad de Yuuri si hubiera estado en sus manos, pero no era su sentir el que importaba, sino el de Yuuri. Y le había brindando a Yuuri todo lo que este había deseado, había seguido su guía, y el nipón estaba ahora diciéndole que había sido exactamente lo que había querido. Y eso era todo lo que Viktor necesitaba saber, que había hecho exactamente lo que Yuuri había deseado para su primera vez y que este no tenía ningún tipo de arrepentimiento.

Con la preocupación eliminada por el gesto de Yuuri, Viktor se recostó, siendo finalmente capaz de concentrarse en aquel nuevo descubrimiento. Yuuri se relajó junto a él, pero la tensión en el cuerpo de Viktor no desapareció por completo.

Había estado tan equivocado y se sentía como un ciego por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Y sentía que todo su mundo se había desbalanceado de su eje porque Yuuri no había estado con nadie más, y eso lo cambiaba todo. Todas las verdades que él creía talladas en piedra, se encontraban ahora desvaneciendo como arena.

— ¿Nadie más? —preguntó una vez más, solo para estar seguro. Para probarse a sí mismo que nada de esto había sido un extraño sueño y que realmente había sucedido.

—No —respondió Yuuri, y luego añadió—: Ya es tarde Viktor. Probablemente deberíamos dormir si queremos despertar a tiempo para el programa libre de mañana.

Yuuri tenía razón, ya era tarde y ellos tenían que estar en su mejor condición para mañana. Pero Viktor no parecía ser capaz de tranquilizar su mente. Yuuri se recostó y cerró sus ojos, pero los de Viktor permanecieron abiertos.

Simplemente no podía descifrar lo que todo esto significaba. Y no podía preguntar, no tenía motivos para inmiscuirse en la vida privada de Yuuri y preguntarle el porqué no había buscado a nadie más desde que empezaron a dormir juntos. Yuuri lo había callado cada vez que había intentando hacer este tipo de preguntas, y no había razón para que aquello fuera diferente ahora. Pero Viktor deseaba saberlo con desesperación.

¿Yuuri no había estado con nadie más simplemente porque no le interesaba estar con nadie más?¿Y porqué con Viktor? ¿Por qué lo había escogido a él? Yuuri lo había odiado la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, él mismo se lo había dicho y eso no había cambiado en años. Y a pesar de que su odio parecía finalmente haber desaparecido, el nipón seguía sin amar a Viktor, había dejado eso perfectamente en claro. Se había rehusado a responder las preguntas que Viktor necesitaba saber con desesperación, le había advertido que no hablara de ningún tema serio con respecto a ellos dos. Pero Viktor seguía siendo el primero para él. Y al menos eso tenía que significar algo.

Nada de esto tenía sentido, todo era como piezas de un rompecabezas que no podía descifrar. Pero eso era exactamente lo que era Yuuri, un manojo de contradicciones enredadas que Viktor hace mucho había aceptado que nunca podría resolver.

Pero Viktor amaba a Yuuri. Lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas, lo había amado incluso cuando pensaba que solo era uno entre muchos de los que compartían su cama y lo amaba sabiendo que era el único. Esa era la única verdad que podía comprender, y era tan sólida como una roca que nada sería capaz de destruir.

—Viktor —dijo un voz a su lado, causando que Viktor se sobresaltara y saliera de sus pensamientos. Se giró para encontrarse con Yuuri, quien lo observaba confundido— ¿Qué sucede?

Yuuri debió notar lo perdido que estaba en sus pensamientos. Pensando en su amor por Yuuri, en la descarada forma que lo había demostrado, y en el dolor que aún crecía en su pecho cada vez que recordaba que Yuuri no sentía lo mismo. Que lo que tenían era todo lo que Yuuri deseaba de su relación, y que Viktor había decidido seguir con ello sin más.

—Nada —le dijo finalmente, forzándose a sonreír. Luego añadió—: Al menos no es nada que no sepas ya.

Yuuri solo lo observó, su expresión cerrándose ante la implicación en las palabras de Viktor, confirmando así que entendía su significado. Luego, el nipón se giró y quedó recostado junto a Viktor, ambos ahora yaciendo en la cama. Él lo sabía, ambos sabían que él lo sabía, pero nunca hablaban de ello. Nunca lo hacían. Yuuri nunca quería y Viktor no se atrevía a hacerlo, temiendo que con ello terminara alejando a Yuuri.

Viktor también se recostó, manteniéndose cerca de Yuuri y escuchando el sonido de su respiración en medio de la oscuridad. La conversación que habían mantenido le había dado mucho que pensar, pero eventualmente el cansancio empezó a apoderarse de él, llevándolo a caer en la deriva.

Viktor fue el primero en caer dormido, perdiéndose en medio de la oscuridad. Esa noche, el ruso soñó con la voz de Yuuri jadeando su nombre, la sensación de la caliente piel de Yuuri bajo sus dedos, y el conocimiento de que había tenido el privilegio de ser escogido por Yuuri para poder tocarlo.

 

 

* * *

 

 

[ Viktuuri.png ](http://lovelytitania.tumblr.com/post/163046754099/%E3%83%84)

**lovelytitania**

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

#Viktuuri  #NUNCA SUPERARÉ ESTO  #mis dibujos

2,497 notes

 

**under-the-red-beenie**

ESTOY TAN JODIDAMENTE EMOCIONADA POR EL PROGRAMA LIBRE DE MAÑANA

#Patinaje Artístico #Katsuki Yuuri #Viktor Nikiforov #Christophe Giacometti #JJ Leroy #Cao Bin #Michele Crispino

236 notes

 

**thisissoeffingbeautiful**

Lo único que pido en esta vida es que Viktor gane el oro este año! Se lo merece! Además, puede que no le quede mucho tiempo.  

_#Patinaje Artístico #Viktor Nikiforov_

1,267 notes

 

**vanella96**

Círculo de oración para que Yuuri mantenga su racha ganadora este año!

_#Patinaje Artístico  #Katsuki Yuuri_

1,042 notes

 

**Viktor Nikiforov y Su Retiro – La gran pregunta del Patinaje Artístico.**  

Todo el mundo sabe que Nikiforov tendrá que retirarse pronto. Sé que él nunca ha dicho nada al respecto, pero ya tiene 27. Tendrá que retirarse, ya sea por elección propia o por alguna otra razón, pero tendrá que hacerlo de todos modos y lo más seguro es que suceda este año.

La gran pregunta es simplemente el cuándo planea retirarse ¿Esta temporada? ¿La próxima? ¿O hasta que su cuerpo ya no le permita patinar? Hay quienes dicen que está planeando retirarse después de esta temporada, pero todavía no lo ha anunciado, y esa información ha provocado pánico en el fandom. Razón por la cual he decidido hacer una lista de los pro y los contra que apoyan o descartan esta teoría para ver qué tan cierta puede ser.

_Leer más_

_#Viktor Nikiforov #Patinaje Artístico._

Fuente: theladyofravenclaw

969 notes

* * *

 

 

El día siguiente se pasó muy rápido,con cada uno de los programas libres que se presentaban y luego las más altas puntuaciones fueron premiadas. La puntuación de Yuuri fue excepcionalmente alta, siendo solo décimas más baja que su récord personal, al igual que Viktor. Yuuri se veía radiante cuando salió del “Kiss and cry”, y para sorpresa de Viktor, aquella sonrisa apenas y disminuyó cuando sus propios puntajes fueron anunciados. Yuuri se veía un poco resignado y un poco decepcionado, pero aún así le brindaba una brillante sonrisa a Viktor a modo de “felicitaciones”, lo cual hizo que el corazón del ruso saltara.

Sin importar el lugar en donde su relación se encontrara ahora mismo, parecía que la amarga rivalidad por parte de Yuuri finalmente había desaparecido. Ahora eran solo competidores, empujandose el uno al otro para ser mejores y felicitándose por un programa bien hecho sin importar quien quedara en un lugar más alto. Aceptando sus derrotas en privado y siendo capaces de volver a caer en una cómoda familiaridad cuando están en privado. Siendo aún rivales, pero en términos amistosos, tal como Viktor siempre había deseado.

Yuuri había estado en su vida durante tanto tiempo que Viktor no podía imaginarla sin el nipón en ella. Y estaba tan feliz de que finalmente hubieran llegado a este punto. Que hubieran pasado de Yuuri enviandole miradas venenosas, a Yuuri sonriéndole sin importar que estuviera parado arriba de él en el podio. Ahora Yuuri se encontraba saludando a la multitud, mostrando la medalla de plata que colgaba en su cuello con alegría y orgullo.

Al otro lado se encontraba Chris, y Viktor sintió el orgullo por su amigo llenando su cuerpo. El ruso sabía que Chris deseaba el oro con desesperación y que la medalla no era lo que esperaba, pero Viktor estaba orgulloso de él a pesar de todo. Chris había alcanzado cosas en su carrera que muchos patinadores no habían podido, y el que estuviera en el podio con él siempre hacía que Viktor se sintiera especialmente contento. Los dos patinadores favoritos de Viktor estaban junto a él, y todos celebraban sus victorias.

Chris no parecía estar regodeándose en la alegría de los elogios, sin embargo. Tampoco parecía molesto, pero no estaba observando las cámaras. En lugar de eso, tenía la cabeza volteada y su mirada estaba enfocada en Yuuri, quien estaba parado junto a él. El nipón apartó la mirada de Viktor para observar a Chris y luego la regresó al frente, de cara a las cámaras. Viktor también se vio forzado a apartar su mirada ya que por el momento necesitaba enfocarse en la prensa, pero no fue capaz de sacar de su cabeza la extraña mirada de Chris.

Cuando finalmente pudieron escapar de la presión de la prensa, Viktor alcanzó a Chris para que regresaran juntos al hotel ya que ambos necesitaban prepararse para el banquete de esa noche. Durante unos minutos hablaron banalmente sobre el patinaje de ese día y compartieron elogios, pero Viktor finalmente llevó la conversación hasta la pregunta que moría por hacer. 

— ¿Por qué estabas mirando a Yuuri hoy en el podio? —le preguntó, notando como toda la alegría se desvanecía del rostro de su amigo y era reemplazada por una cuidadosa expresión—. Y lo mismo pasó en el restaurant. ¿En qué estás pensando Chris?

Chris se detuvo por un momento, como queriendo encontrar las palabras correctas, para luego hablar de nuevo.

—Yuuri parece…diferente —sentenció finalmente con un aspecto contemplativo—. Diferente cuando está contigo. Eso me hizo pensar…

La voz de Chris volvió a apagarse, y su mirada se perdió en la distancia antes de volver a posarse sobre el ruso.

—Viktor —dijo Chris—, ¿estás seguro de que Yuuri sabe lo que sientes por él? Sé que eres la persona menos sutil del mundo, prácticamente te arrodillas ante él cada vez que está cerca y has gritado tus sentimientos por años a través de tu programas. Pero ¿estás _seguro_?

Viktor simplemente asintió, tratando de no pensar demasiado en ello. Si el mensaje de Yuuri durante la Rostelecom no había sido suficiente confirmación, la noche anterior sí que lo había sido.

Chris sacudió su cabeza con una expresión divertida. —Se que te he estado advirtiendo que termines con eso —añadió—, y me mantengo en ello si estas seguro de que todo lo que Yuuri quiere es algo casual. Te mereces mucho más si es eso lo que buscas. Pero nunca lo he visto actuar con nadie en la forma que actúa contigo.

_—_ No voy a terminar con esto, Chris. Lo sabes muy bien —dijo Viktor, sintiendo como una placentera emoción recorría a través de su cuerpo. Era cierto que desde su tiempo en Moscú Yuuri se había comportado muy diferente cuando estaba con él, y eso le daba la esperanza de que pudieran formar una amistad o incluso algo más cercano, incluso de que su amor fuera correspondido.

_—_ Lo sé _—_ asintió Chris, pero antes de que se pudiera girar, Viktor lo tomó por el brazo al sentir que era la oportunidad perfecta para descargar algo de la confusión y esperanza que se arremolinaban dentro de él con alguien que pudiera ser capaz de ayudarle a decidir qué hacer con ello.

_—_ Chris… _—_ empezó a decir lentamente y Chris asintió, viéndose repentinamente serio _—._ ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste lo estúpido que era por no estar con nadie más como si esta relación fuera exclusiva cuando no Yuuri no haría lo mismo?

_—_ ¿Sí? _—_ preguntó Chris con cautela, viéndose preocupado por la dirección que estaba tomando la conversación.

_—_ Yuuri hace lo mismo _—_ soltó Viktor, necesitando decírselo al menos a alguien _—._ Me refiero a que.... trata esta relación como si fuera exclusiva.

Solo a Chris le podía confiar esa información, sabía que su amigo se la llevaría a la tumba si Viktor se lo pedía. —Desde que estamos juntos, él no ha estado con nadie más que conmigo.

El ruso escogió sus palabras cuidadosamente, ocultando deliberadamente la otra verdad que Yuuri le había confiado esa noche. La exclusividad mutua en su relación había cambiado la perspectiva entera que tenía de esta, por lo que necesitaba el consejo de su amigo para entender lo que aquello significaba. Pero el hecho de que Viktor hubiera sido el primero para Yuuri no era algo que él tuviera derecho de contar. Eso era algo privado, y no traicionaría la confianza de Yuuri  al revelarlo a alguien más.

— _¿Qué?_ —preguntó Chris,  y su boca se hallaba completamente abierta mientras miraba a Viktor en shock—. ¿Estás tratando de decirme que durante tres años, Yuuri no durmió con nadie más que contigo?

Viktor solo asintió, sintiendo una casi irracional satisfacción ante la expresión en el rostro de Chris. Yuuri lo había escogido a él y solo a él durante todo ese tiempo a pesar de que no tenía porqué hacerlo, y aquel pensamiento hizo que su pecho se llenara de una cálida felicidad.

—Bueno... —dijo Chris, al tiempo que parpadeba y claramente intentaba de ordenar sus pensamientos—. A parte del hecho de que deberían haberse estado reuniendo fuera de temporada para tener sexo durante las vacaciones, porque dos veces al año es una cantidad extremadamente baja para estar en una relación exclusiva,  esto es....

Su voz se apagó, como si tratara de pensar en las palabras correctas.

—...inesperado —terminó de decir, y Viktor asintió.

—Yo también estaba sorprendido —concordó—. Pero ¿qué es lo que significa esto, Chris? ¿Acaso significa _algo?_

—No lo sé —suspiró Chris al tiempo que pasaba una de sus manos por su rostro con una cautelosa expresión—. Realmente, no lo sé. Te odiaba la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, de eso estoy seguro. Y a menos que te haya mentido, lo cual dudo porque no parece de los que harían eso, no tengo idea de porque te escogió a tí y solo a tí cuando aún te odiaba y ni siquiera habían acordado que su relación sería exclusiva. Y ahora actúa muy diferente contigo, pero por lo que me has dicho es perfectamente claro que no siente lo mismo. Así que…no lo sé. Al menos no con seguridad.

—Yo tampoco lo sé —concordó Viktor. Había tenido la esperanza de que Chris fuera capaz de brindarle otra perspectiva, pero tampoco le sorprendía que no pudiera. Después de todo, esto era algo entre él y Yuuri.

La conversación siguió su su curso y Chris le aconsejó que le preguntara a Yuuri directamente, o  que se resignara a vivir en la ignorancia. Ninguna de las dos opciones le sonaba particularmente agradable. Platicaron todo el camino de regreso al hotel, separándose luego para dirigirse a sus respectivas habitaciones y prepararse para el banquete.

Los banquetes usualmente eran tediosas reuniones en las que tenía que forzarse a sonreír y ser agradable con todos, desde patrocinadores hasta miembros de la ISU, además de los otros patinadores. Aceptando los elogios con gracia, todas aquellas vacías palabras que había escuchado una y otra vez.

Al menos Chris también estaba allí, así que podría pasar un rato con él luego de que ambos se zafaran de la horda de personas queriendo brindarles sus buenos deseos, lo mismo Yuuri. El nipón tenía su propia multitud rodeándolo, por lo que Viktor sólo pudo captar un pequeño vistazo de su sonrisa antes de que la multitud volviera a llevárselo. No fue sino hasta tarde en la noche, cuando el evento finalmente hubo empezado a apagarse, que finalmente fue capaz de hablar con él.  

—Felicitaciones por tu victoria —fue lo primero que Yuuri le dijo y Viktor le respondió el cumplido con una sonrisa. La mayoría de la multitud se había dispersado ya que muchos habían decidido retirarse a sus moradas, por lo que había una sensación de intimidad entre ellos. Yuuri se acercó más a él con una mirada abierta e invitante, viéndose sutilmente seductor. Aquello debió ser imperceptible para las personas a su alrededor, pero era perfectamente claro para Viktor.

—El banquete finalmente terminó —le dijo con la voz repentinamente profunda y llena de insinuación. Viktor tragó pesadamente. Usualmente, Yuuri y él solo compartían una noche juntos por competencia y no se había atrevido a esperar nada más que eso. Pero no podía estar malinterpretando la insinuación en la voz de Yuuri ni en su lenguaje corporal.

—Creo que todavía tenemos tiempo para... _celebrar_ un poco más —añadió Yuuri cuando Viktor no le respondió, y el ruso pudo sentirse sonrojar ante la mirada del nipón.

— ¿Solos? —quiso confirmar, y las palabras sonaron torpes y tontas al salir de su boca como un tartamudeo.  

—Solos —le confirmó Yuuri deslizando su mano dentro de la de Viktor para tirar de él gentilmente. Guiandolo hacia el corredor, para luego entrar juntos y en silencio en uno de los elevadores. No había necesidad de usar palabras cuando ya había un acuerdo silencioso entre ellos.

— ¿Mi habitación? —sugirió Viktor mientras caminaban por el pasillo, y Yuuri asintió. Cuando finalmente llegaron a su puerta,  el ruso peleó por encontrar la tarjeta de acceso en su bolsillo por unos minutos y luego finalmente la sacó, quitando el seguro de la puerta y  permitiendo que Yuuri lo guiara dentro. Viktor lo siguió, acunando el rostro de Yuuri entre sus manos cuando este se giró, tal como la noche anterior.

Algo dentro de él esperaba que las cosas se dieran como la última vez,perezosas, lentas, y sin apuro. Razón por la cual sintió un destello de sorpresa cuando Yuuri tiró de las solapas de su traje para besarlo profunda y necesitadamente desde el momento en que sus labios hicieron contacto.  Haciendo acopio de su fuerza escondida, el nipón empujó a Viktor contra la puerta y la espalda de Viktor chocó contra esta, todo mientras Yuuri continuaba besándolo ferozmente.

Viktor no tenía idea de qué había ocasionado aquel cambio, pero algo había movido el switch de Yuuri y provocado que lo besara como si quisiera consumir. El nipón se presionó contra Viktor y metió una de sus piernas entre las del ruso, incrementando así la fricción entre ellos. Se separó después de unos segundos, jadeando con la boca abierta mientras observaba a Viktor, esperando. Instantáneamente, Viktor tiró de Yuuri para volver a besarlo, anclando sus dedos en el cabello del nipón al mismo tiempo.

Las manos de Yuuri trazaron las líneas de su cuerpo, frotando sus caderas y pecho a través de la ropa, cada toque deseando explorar con ansias cada parte de Viktor que pudiera alcanzar. Actuando mucho más desesperadamente que antes.

Tal vez tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que era su última noche juntos, razonó Viktor. Después de esto no se volverían a ver hasta el campeonato mundial, el cual estaba todavía a meses de darse. Tal vez era eso lo que había causado que Yuuri actuara de esta forma, que se moviera rápido cuando no había ningún apuro.

No que Viktor se estuviera quejando, en lo más mínimo. Simplemente dejó que Yuuri lo guiara a una mejor posición, correspondiendole de la misma apasionada forma al tiempo que dejaba que Yuuri llevara el ritmo. El prospecto de los meses que estarían separados no le eran agradables, así que quería saborear a Yuuri mientras pudiera. Si el nipón quería que las cosas fueran calientes, necesitadas, y desesperadas; entonces Viktor estaría más que feliz de complacerlo.

En solo unos minutos, las manos de Yuuri se habían deslizado a los botones de su camisa y los habían abierto con rapidez, para luego pasar sus manos debajo de la tela y empujar. El nipón estaba ansioso por ayudar a Viktor a deshacerse de sus ropas, así que también le quitó la corbata del cuello.  

Cuando la tarea estuvo completa, Viktor dirigió sus manos a la camisa de Yuuri, peleando para abrir los botones de la chaqueta y luego sacarlos impacientemente junto con la corbata, descartando también la camisa después. Tan pronto como sus manos estuvieron libres, Yuuri las llevó a descansar sobre el rostro de Viktor para guiarlo a un nuevo beso, mientras el ruso pasaba sus manos por los firmes músculos del pecho y espalda de Yuuri.

El calor y la pasión que había crecido rápidamente entre ellos hizo que el deseo se arremolinara dentro del pecho de Viktor. Yuuri se separó finalmente con los labios rojos y la respiración agitada.

— ¿Cama? —le preguntó. Viktor solo asintió y siguió a Yuuri hasta el colchón. Sin embargo, en lugar de recostarse sobre este, Yuuri se dirigió a uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche para sacar las cosas que necesitaban.

Tan pronto como las consiguió, el nipón se sacó los zapatos y gateó sobre la cama, atravesando el colchón rápidamente para tirar de Viktor. Cayeron planos sobre el colchón y Yuuri guió al ruso para que se arrodillara sobre él y este bajó su cabeza para encontrarse con Yuuri en otro beso.

Todo era rápido, agresivo y desesperado; pero perfecto al mismo tiempo. Brevemente, Viktor consideró si tal vez debería preguntarle a Yuuri la razón de aquel repentino cambio, pero alejó aquel pensamiento. Ya luego habría tiempo para eso. Así que simplemente regresó a devolver los hambrientos toques de Yuuri, pasando sus manos por cada porción de piel que tuviera a su alcance, y Yuuri le correspondió de la misma forma.

Viktor se separó después de un momento, sentándose sobre sus talones para admirar la imagen que presentaba Yuuri. Se veía como un completo desastre pero perfecto al mismo tiempo, la tentación en forma humana. Yuuri frunció el ceño ante la pérdida de contacto y se levantó para tirar de Viktor en un abrazo, gesto que el ruso correspondió, para luego desabrochar los botones del pantalón del nipón. Yuuri le devolvió el favor rápidamente y se deshizo de la ropa de ambos, para luego corresponder el beso en el minuto que estuvieron libres.

La sensación de las manos de Yuuri contra su piel desnuda y sus labios presionados contra los suyos, estaban causando que el calor en el estómago de Viktor empezara a crecer, siendo alimentado por los gemidos que Yuuri soltaba contra su boca. El ruso quería que Yuuri continuara haciendo esos sonidos, y haría lo que sea que el nipón quisiera porque este se encontraba actuando mucho más necesitado de lo que Viktor lo había visto jamás; además, el ruso estaba feliz de complacerlo.

Yuuri utilizó unas de sus manos para buscar el condón y el lubricante que había lanzado sobre el colchón, y cuando lo encontró, sus dedos tomaron la pequeña botella y se la entregaron a Viktor. Se separó del beso, pero sus uñas aún se aferraban a la piel del ruso para mantenerlo cerca, como si creyera que el ruso fuera desaparecer en cualquier momento.

— ¿Quieres que yo...? —empezó a decir Viktor, preguntándose si tal vez este sería el momento en que intercambiaran lugares. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Yuuri ya se había dado vuelta, colocándose sobre sus manos y rodillas mientras se presionaba contra Viktor, buscando su toque.

—Por favor —dijo Yuuri con la voz quebradiza por la emoción.

La vista de Yuuri en ese estado fue casi suficiente para que Viktor terminara en ese mismo instante. Había pensando que tal vez esta sería la noche en que se cambiarían los papeles, pero Yuuri se estaba empujando contra él y había girado su cabeza para tirar de Viktor y empujarlo hacia un nuevo beso, por lo que Viktor decidió que sería mejor dejar la conversación para otro momento.

Nunca antes había visto a Yuuri de esta forma, tan necesitado, buscando el toque de Viktor como si fuera la última vez que fuera a sentirlo. Y ahora que sabía que Yuuri estaba dispuesto a intentar cosas nuevas con él, ahora que sabía que era el único y que las probabilidades de que Yuuri continuara buscándolo año tras año habían aumentado, no tenía necesidad de apresurarse. Pero si esto era lo que Yuuri quería en este momento, entonces Viktor estaría feliz de complacerlo, ya tendría otras oportunidades para intentar con sus propios deseos.

Yuuri utilizó una de sus manos para acercar más a Viktor y tomó la mano del ruso con la que tenía libre, enlazando sus dedos para luego guiarlos hasta la piel de sus caderas y luego más abajo, justo sobre la curva de su trasero.

 —Por favor —le dijo de nuevo, y Viktor no tuvo poder para rehusarse.

Destapó la botella con la mano que tenía libre, deshaciendo el agarre de Yuuri sobre su mano para derramar un poco del líquido sobre sus dedos. Yuuri volvió a anclar su mano sobre la muñeca de Viktor y la guió hasta la parte trasera de su cuerpo, siseando ligeramente cuando el frío material hizo contacto con su ardiente piel. Viktor intentó retirarse inmediatamente, pero una mano en su muñeca lo detuvo. Yuuri aun lo miraba fijamente por encima de su hombro, y sus ojos ardían en la oscuridad de la habitación.

—No, continúa —le alentó al tiempo que buscaba los labios de Viktor una vez más. El ruso frotó su dedos para calentarlos un poco antes de guiarlos dentro del cuerpo de Yuuri, sintiendo como este jadeaba ante la sensación.

A pesar de lo rápido que se habían movido desde que entraron a la habitación, Viktor se tomó su tiempo para preparar a Yuuri. Asegurándose de que estuviera preparado para recibir otro dedo, provocándolo con besos antes de añadir un tercero y un cuarto. Saboreando los sonidos que era capaz de arrancar de Yuuri, los pequeños jadeos y gemidos que soltaba al tiempo que se empujaba contra su toque, consiguiendo que aquellos dedos lo penetraran más profundamente y estremeciéndose cuando estos tocaban el lugar indicado.

Yuuri gruñía fuertemente bajo él, así que Viktor decidió aumentar la sensación y tomó la polla de Yuuri entre sus manos, causando con ello que Yuuri finalmente rompiera el beso y hundiera su rostro contra el colchón al tiempo que elevaba sus caderas al sentir el placer atravesándolo. El nipón presionó su cuerpo contra el toque de Viktor y este dejó de besar los labios del nipón para pasar la piel de su espalda, sus labios abiertos, calientes y ávidos, deseando saborear cada parte de él.

Viktor estaba seguro que podría venirse solo con esto, con darle placer a Yuuri y escuchar como este soltaba su voz sin restricción alguna. El ruso estaría feliz solo con usar sus dedos para hacer que Yuuri se viniera, pero parecía que Yuuri tenía un deseo diferente en mente. Los músculos del nipón empezaron a tensarse gradualmente al tiempo que Viktor lo empujaba cada vez más y más cerca del borde, Yuuri levantó la cabeza y miró por encima de su hombro para atraer a Viktor a un nuevo beso mientras se aferraba a la muñeca del ruso con la otra mano para indicarle que sacara sus dedos de su interior, liberando finalmente los dedos del ruso.

Yuuri rompió el beso y se giró en una agraciado movimiento que los puso cara a cara, para luego empujar a Viktor contra el colchón. Viktor dejó que su cuerpo cayera laxo, brindando a Yuuri el control total mientras este se posaba a horcajadas sobre él, mirándolo con deseo y otra emoción que Viktor no era capaz de descifrar.

Yuuri se acopló perfectamente al cuerpo de Viktor, empujándose contra la dureza del ruso y sacando un gemido de este al hacerlo. Yuuri se veía complacido consigo mismo por el sonido que había sacado del ruso, así que volvió a mover sus caderas, observando como los ojos del ruso se cerraban debido al placer y como sus manos se aferraban a sus caderas, agarrandolas fuertemente para mantenerse con los pies en la tierra.

Yuuri se inclinó y capturó los labios de Viktor en un caliente y húmedo beso, al tiempo que pasaba sus dedos por el cabello del ruso y acariciaba los costados de su rostro, el suave toque haciendo un maravilloso contraste con el ardiente beso que llevaban. Viktor le devolvió el beso, aun aferrándose a las caderas de Yuuri y dejándose llevar por completo, permitiendo que Yuuri le sacara sonidos de placer con sus manos y el movimiento de sus caderas.

Finalmente, cuando Viktor sintió que ardería en llamas si Yuuri continuaba provocándolo de esa forma, el nipón se inclinó para tomar su polla y darle unos cuantos firmes toques, provocando que Viktor se estremeciera.

— ¿Estás listo? —le preguntó, llevando su mano al rostro de Viktor para quitar los cabellos que caían sobre sus ojos y acariciar su mejilla. Al mismo tiempo, Yuuri tomó el condón que había sido descartado en la cama y lo abrió mientras esperaba la respuesta de Viktor.

—Siempre —exhaló el ruso, y sus dedos se clavaron más profundamente en las caderas de Yuuri mientras este le ponía el condón, para luego alinearse sobre la polla de Viktor en introducirla en su cuerpo. La sensación, combinada con la vista de Yuuri encima de él, fue casi demasiado para Viktor;  y causó que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás, su cuerpo arqueandose debido al placer que le causaba sentir el cuerpo de Yuuri tomándolo dentro de sí. Yuuri se inclinó y ancló su boca en la garganta Viktor, besándolo mientras se movía. Creando chupetones en la línea del cuello de Yuuri al tiempo que establecía el ritmo, dejando marcas en la albina y limpia piel del ruso.

Todo lo que Viktor pudo hacer fue aguantar, aferrarse a las caderas de Yuuri para soportar la sensación de Yuuri cabalgándolo, el cual aumentó el ritmo hasta que ambos estuvieron jadeando y su piel brillaba por el trabajo de su cuerpo. Los dedos y boca de Yuuri nunca abandonaron la piel de Viktor aun mientras se movía, exploraba cada parte de su cuerpo con sus manos y lengua hasta dejar a Viktor estremeciéndose bajo él. Era como si estuviera tratando de memorizar cada línea, grabar a Viktor en su mente, al tiempo que cada movimiento de su cuerpo elevaba el placer del ruso.

Viktor trató de contenerse el mayor tiempo posible, pero a larga no pudo detener su orgasmo y su espalda se arqueó contra el colchón mientras Yuuri continuaba cabalgándolo a través de su placer. Cuando finalmente cayó plano sobre la cama, sintiéndose completamente drenado, Viktor tomó la polla de Yuuri con su manos para guiarlo hasta el clímax, sintiendo luego las contracciones del orgasmo del nipón contra su miembro aun en el interior del muchacho. Las uñas de Yuuri se clavaron contra sus hombros al finalmente correrse, y se inclinó para darle un desordenado beso antes de que su cuerpo finalmente se relajara. Permanecieron de ese modo unos cuantos segundos más, ambos respirando pesadamente en la quietud de la habitación, antes de que Yuuri finalmente se separa de Viktor para recostarse a su lado, ambos yaciendo lado a lado en el colchón. Viktor giró su cabeza para ver a Yuuri y casi deseó reír ante lo que vio. Yuuri se veía tan desgastado como él, su cabello era un desastre y su rostro se veía saciado mientras intentaba recobrar la respiración.

Viktor había amado la lenta y sencilla intimidad de la noche anterior, pero también amaba cuando la ardiente pasión se adueñaba de ellos y los dejaba completamente exhaustos. Yuuri era una caja de interminables sorpresas y alegrías, y Viktor quería quedarse allí con él por siempre.

Sin embargo, sin importar sus deseos, eventualmente tuvieron que moverse. El semen de Yuuri había comenzado a enfriarse y endurecerse en su mano, así que Viktor fue al baño para limpiarse y deshacerse también del condón. Yuuri se le unió unos segundos después, limpiando la evidencia de su liberación en su estómago, antes de regresar a la cama.

Yuuri fue el primero en acostarse y luego se le unió Viktor, el cual se recostó sobre el vientre del nipón, sintiendose perezosamente contento. Yuuri lo había reclamado esa noche con su boca y su toque, y quería disfrutar de estar presionado contra el nipón mientras este acariciaba su cabello son sus dedos.

Yacieron allí por un tiempo mientras Yuuri acariciaba el cabello de Viktor, sus piernas estaban enredadas y el ruso mantenía su cabeza apoyada en el pecho del nipón. Eventualmente, Viktor se apoyó en sus codos, cruzando sus manos para recostar su cabeza sobre estas, justo debajo de la clavícula de Yuuri. Dejó que sus dedos acariciaran la piel de Yuuri perezosamente, trazando caminos por esta de la misma forma que había hecho antes. Disfrutando del simple hecho de yacer juntos.

Viktor podía sentir el latido del corazón de Yuuri contra su pecho, el cual empezaba a regresar a su ritmo normal. El corazón de Viktor estaba latiendo al mismo ritmo, llenando los espacios de tiempo que dejaba el de Yuuri, ambos en perfecta armonía. Mientras yacían juntos, Viktor encontró que su mente comenzaba a vagar en la deriva.

Era tan diferente ahora a como era antes. Ahora todo se sentía cómodo y familiar, todavía igual de apasionado que la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, pero tan diferente a la vez. Ahora, sus momentos estaban llenos de afecto.

Cuando se conocieron, Viktor jamás podría haber imaginado que llegarían hasta aquí. Desde el minuto que había visto a Yuuri, Viktor supo que era especial, y se había sentido atraído hacia él en una inexplicable forma. Había sabido de forma instintiva que Yuuri era alguien importante; que, de algún modo, sus vidas quedarían enlazadas. Pero no podía haber imaginado lo mucho que cambiaría su vida, o lo mucho que Viktor llegaría amarlo.

Hace muchos años, Viktor había visto a Yuuri patinando y aquello había cambiado su vida. Nunca dejaría de estar agradecido por ello.

— ¿En qué piensas?  —preguntó Yuuri suavemente. Viktor levantó la mirada para encontrarse con Yuuri, quien lo observaba con curiosidad mientras sus dedos continuaban jugando con los mechones de su cabello.  El ruso levantó su cabeza, pensando en cuál podría ser la mejor respuesta.

—En la primera vez que te vi patinar —le respondió, y sintió como Yuuri se sobresaltaba por la sorpresa. Aquello no era inesperado. Yuuri no sabía que Viktor lo había visto en ese entonces, no tenía ni idea del.momento que había cautivado a Viktor por primera vez. El momento en que sus destinos habían sido sellados para siempre.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Yuuri, sonando sorprendido, y Viktor tuvo que contener una carcajada.

—Porque estuviste cautivador —dijo, sonriendo suavemente mientras miraba al hombre frente a él—. Parecía como si hicieras música con tu cuerpo.

Recordaba haber sentido curiosidad por el sollozante niño que había visto, el cual también había notado observándolo después de su propio programa. Su intriga lo había llevado a infiltrarse en las competencias Junior para observar a Yuuri, y desde ese momento en adelante, Viktor no había sido capaz de apartar la mirada.

—Recuerdo haberte visto llorar —añadió, todavía perdido en sus recuerdos. Un muchacho solitario en una habitación desierta, solo y asustado. Viktor no había tenido ni idea de como ayudarlo—. Estabas tan asustado. Y luego saliste a patinar y era como si fueras una persona completamente diferente. Nadie podía apartar la mirada de ti. Ese fue el momento en que todos se dieron cuenta de lo especial que eras.

—Viktor… —empezó a decir Yuuri, y su voz sonó extrañamente cautelosa—,  ¿Cuándo me viste patinar por primera vez?

Viktor hizo un pequeño sonido de meditación mientras hacía un conteo del tiempo.

—Debió ser durante tu debut como Junior —le dijo a Yuuri con una sonrisa— Eras tan pequeño. Había escuchado que estropeaste tu programa corto, pero cuando yo te vi realizabas el libre, y nunca podría haberlo pensado si no me lo hubieran dicho. Tus componentes técnicos aún necesitaban trabajarse, pero había algo en la forma en que te movías. Eras fascinante.

Ante sus palabras, el rostro de Yuuri se llenó de sorpresa, oscureciendo completamente la confusión anterior. Y no sólo sorpresa, sino también una inesperada inseguridad,  lo cual Viktor no entendía. No creía que nada en sus palabras anteriores debería haber puesto a Yuuri  aquel estado.

—Dijiste que me viste llorar —dijo Yuuri vacilantemente, pero su voz se voz se volvió más fuerte con cada palabra—. Pero no pudiste verme llorar. ¡Estaba solo!

Yuuri se levantó, alejando a Viktor de su pecho, pero el ruso lo comprendió. En ese entonces, Viktor había invadido un momento privado de sin intención, pero se había marchado tan pronto como pudo.

—Lo sé —dijo al tiempo que se sentaba, de modo que sus piernas encerraran las de Yuuri, y continuó con un tono apenado—. Me estaba escondiendo de Yakov, trataba de encontrar una habitación vacía. Entonces escuché un llanto. No supe qué hacer.

La inseguridad en los ojos de Yuuri no desapareció, pero tampoco intentó alejarlo, así que Viktor continuó con su intento de excusa.

—Miré dentro y tú estabas allí —continuó diciendo—. Estabas llorando y estabas tan molesto que no sabía qué hacer. Quería ayudar, pero no soy bueno cuando las personas lloran frente a mí. Solo lo hubiera hecho peor. Así que me fui antes de que pudieras verme.

Nunca había sido bueno tratando con las personas cuando lloraban, mucho menos en ese entonces. Cómo adolescente, Viktor había sido mucho más crudo con lo que decía, por lo que acercarse para intentar ayudar solo hubiera empeorado las cosas. Así que se había retirado tan pronto se dio cuenta de la situación  y había intentado alejar a Yuuri de su mente.

—Me hubiera olvidado de todo pero luego creí verte al terminar mi programa corto, así que por pura curiosidad me escabullí para ver a los Juniors al día siguiente —añadió—. Y entonces te vi.

Y ese fue el momento en que todo cambió.

Ambos se encontraban ahora sentados en su cama, Viktor hablando con Yuuri casi encima de él. Los ojos de Yuuri estaban amplios, demostrando la sorpresa que sentía. Viktor debió esperarlo. Nunca habían hablado de cuando se conocieron y Yuuri no tenía idea de las cosa que habían sucedido en ese entonces. La primera vez que el nipón había hablado con Viktor, había sido en un baño un año después, una conversación que había ido muy diferente a lo que él esperaba.  

—Es extraño —añadió Viktor con un poco de nostalgia—, que yo te haya conocido antes de que tú recuerdes conocerme a mí.

Aquel era un momento que había cambiado su vida por completo, pero Yuuri no había estado consciente de su presencia allí. No había notado a Viktor parado entre la multitud. Siendo cautivado por su patinaje, dando el primer paso en el camino que los había llevado hasta donde estaban ahora.

Por alguna razón, el rostro de Yuuri se torció en una mueca de detonó en parte diversión y en parte horror, para luego dejar salir una risa casi histérica con el cuerpo repentinamente tenso. Viktor estuvo a punto de preguntar, preocupado por la reacción de Yuuri, pero este se le adelantó.

—Ese no fue nuestro primer encuentro —dijo Yuuri, su voz sonaba tensa y sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad. No había nada en ellos excepto cruda y pura honestidad.

Viktor se irguió ligeramente, sintiéndose confundido. No tenía idea de lo que Yuuri quería decir o de lo que podía estar hablando. Viktor jamás lo había visto antes de ese día, al menos no en persona. Yuuri era único en su clase, el momento en que vio al nipón por primera vez era algo que estaba grabado con fuego en la mente de Viktor.

Yuuri se deslizó de debajo de él y se colocó de modo que ambos estuvieran arrodillados frente al otro, el aire frío ahora golpeando su piel. Se miraron frente a frente y Yuuri se pasó la mano por el cabello, tomando una profunda respiración, antes de continuar.

—Viktor —dijo Yuuri. Viktor lo observó con intensidad, determinado a descubrir el significado de la palabras de Yuuri—. Nos conocimos antes. Años antes.

— ¿Que…? —empezó a decir, peros su voz se apagó. Aquello no tenía sentido. Era un error, no cuadraba con la historia que él conocía. Un prólogo diferente que le cambiaba el sentido a todo. Estaba tan seguro de lo que sabía, que pudo pensar que Yuuri le mentía, pero la cruda honestidad que brillaba en los ojos de Yuuri era innegable.

—Cuando tenía doce, fui a verte —dijo Yuuri, tomando una respiración profunda antes de continuar—. Ibas a patinar en el Junior Grand Prix Final. Era tu última temporada en esa división. Yo…—dijo con un poco de duda al tiempo que tragaba pesadamente—. Te admiraba.

_¿Qué?_

Sintió como si todo su mundo se hubiera detenido, como si la tierra hubiese dejado de rotar y hubiera dejado a Viktor flotando a la deriva y sin idea alguna de como hallar estabilidad. ¿Yuuri solía admirarlo? Yuuri, quien había odiado a Viktor desde el momento que se pararon juntos en el podio, ¿solía admirarlo? Probablemente hace muchos años, cuando aún era joven y Viktor ni siquiera lo había conocido.

—En ese momento yo ya estaba patinando, y quería patinar como tú algún día —continuó diciendo Yuuri, ignorando la confundida expresión de Viktor—. Quería patinar contigo, en el mismo hielo que tú.

Viktor casi soltó una carcajada ante esas palabras, la declaración hubiera sido incluso divertida si el tema no fuera tan serio. Yuuri ciertamente había logrado aquella meta, y no solo había patinado en el mismo hielo que Viktor, sino que también había logrado colocarse sobre él en el podio. Pero todo aquello continuaba siendo imposible de imaginar. Imaginar a Yuuri, todo joven e inocente, _admirándolo._ Sin una sola gota de odio en su corazón.

—Mis padres sabían lo mucho que significaba para mí así que me compraron entradas para mi cumpleaños y me llevaron a verte patinar —añadió Yuuri—. Te vi ganar. Después esperé afuera para conseguir que me firmaras un poster. Y allí te conocí.

—Yuuri, ¿qué estás diciendo? —preguntó Viktor, sintiendo como la preocupación crecía en él, como el pavor se apoderaba de su corazón ante aquellas palabras. Sentía que todavía faltaba algo, una pequeña pieza del rompecabezas que conseguiría que todo cuadrara de repente, y que haría que toda esta enredada situación cobrara sentido.  

Intentó tomar una de las manos de Yuuri, necesitando que el contacto les diera apoyo a ambos, pero Yuuri lo rechazó. Aquello fue suficiente para que la preocupación de Viktor aumentara y su expresión  decayera, el temor ahora escrito en cada facción de su rostro.

—Tú…—Yuuri tomó una respiraciòn profunda para calmarse y luego exhaló temblorosamente—, rompiste mi corazón. Cuando te conocí. Rompiste mi corazón.

Esta vez, una nueva emoción se retorció en el estómago de Viktor. Ya no era preocupación, sino náuseas y un completo horror. Los ojos de Yuuri brillaban por las lágrimas sin derramar, tenía el rostro alejado de Viktor y se rehusaba encararlo, y aquello solo hizo que la sensación en su estómago empeorara. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, Viktor se sentía perdido. Tan completamente perdido porque todo resultó ser muy diferente de lo que creía saber.

— ¿Qué? —farfulló al tratar de comprender, pero falló al no comprender como aquello podía ser cierto— Pero Yuuri, yo nunca te haría...

— ¡Pero lo hiciste! —espetó Yuuri, y ahora su voz estaba llena de una furia muy real, una herida vieja que supuraba con cada palabra.

—Me insultaste y me despreciaste. No creíste en mí. Yo te adoraba y tú _rompiste mi corazón_.

Yuuri finalmente se dio vuelta, limpiando sus ojos furiosamente para atrapar las lágrimas que salían de estos. Su voz sonaba ahogada y lucía terrible, como si cada palabra hubiera sido arrancada de su garganta.

Viktor se sentía mareado. No lo entendía, no _podía_ comprenderlo. No tenía recuerdo alguno de lo que Yuuri estaba mencionado, ningún fragmento o referencia que le ayudara a comprender cómo pudo haber causado tanto daño sin que esto fuera su intención. Un daño que parecía haberlos perseguido toda su vida.

—Pero…no lo recuerdo —tartamudeó. Era eso lo que no podía entender. El hecho de que no lo recordara. Para él , nada de esto tenía sentido porque no existía en su mente.  El recuerdo simplemente no estaba allí, como si sus palabras y las de Yuuri fueran dos universos paralelos con caminos diferentes, pero que los guiaban al mismo evento. No podía comprender como algo que había cambiado su vida por completo fuera algo de lo que no había tenido idea hasta ahora.

—No lo recuerdo.

Los hombros de Yuuri cayeron repentinamente y toda la tensión se drenó de su cuerpo, haciéndolo ver descorazonadoramente cansado y triste.

—Por supuesto que no lo recuerdas —suspiró, y su tono de voz caló en Viktor más profundamente de lo que nada lo había hecho—. Yo solo era un fan. Una persona. Y tú tienes muchos. ¿Por qué me recordarías a mí?

—Pero eres tú —balbuceó Viktor. Desde el momento en que había visto a Yuuri, Viktor lo había conocido. Esa era la historia que se había estado contando durante años, una verdad que ahora se estaba desmoronando a su alrededor. Había observado a Yuuri patinar y había sido cautivado por él instantáneamente. Algo en Yuuri lo había llamado. Sabía que Yuuri era especial desde el primer momento en que lo vio. Solo que, aparentemente, aquello no era cierto.

— ¿Cómo podría no recordarte?  Claro que te recordaría.  
  
—Pero no lo hiciste —dijo Yuuri, y la calmada tristeza en su voz lo decía todo. El nipón se recostó, dándole la espalda a Viktor y acurrucándose contra sí mismo. El dolor parecía irradiar de él, un dolor nacido de un recuerdo antiguo que parecía continuar hiriendo hoy en día.

Y ver aquello también lastimaba a Viktor. Él nunca lo hubiera lastimado intencionalmente, lo sabía. Puede que hubiera sido un adolescente descuidado, pero tampoco era cruel. Al menos no a propósito.

—Yo no quería…Nunca fue mi intención... —comenzó a decir, tratando de explicarle a Yuuri. Explicarle que no había querido lastimarlo, que nunca querría hacerlo. Lo que sea que hubiera hecho - incluso si aún no sabía exactamente qué - no había sido con la intención de herir. Pero vio como Yuuri se ponía tieso ante sus palabras, su cuerpo irradiando tensión ante la excusa que intentaba poner el ruso, y Viktor entendió el porqué. Sin importar lo que hubiera dicho, sin importar sus razones, Yuuri había salido herido. Y aquello era su culpa. Ningún tipo de excusa podría compensarlo.

—Espera, Yuuri. Lo siento. Yuuri, lo siento tanto —dijo rápidamente, rezando porque la sinceridad y el remordimiento que estaba sintiendo fueran perceptibles en su tono. Necesitaba que Yuuri supiera que se arrepentía de herirlo, que haría lo que sea para curar la herida que claramente continuaba punzando.

Su primer instinto fue ofrecer un consuelo físico, así que levantó la mano para tocar a Yuuri, pero lo quitó inmediatamente a penas al alcanzar la piel del nipón. El recuerdo de Yuuri alejándose de él como si su toque quemara   resplandeció en su mente, así que peleó contra el instinto de tocar a Yuuri para darle su espacio.

Yuuri se giró hacia él, y Viktor notó que todo el enojo había desaparecido de sus ojos, dejando nada más que dolor y arrepentimiento.

—Lo siento mucho, Yuuri —dijo Viktor una vez más, suplicando que Yuuri comprendiera. Suplicando que aceptara su disculpa, porque sino lo hacía, aquello rompería en trizas el corazón de Viktor. Tal como él, aparentemente, había roto el de Yuuri.

—Todo está bien —le dijo Yuuri con una sonrisa forzada. Pero se veía frágil, como si fuera a quebrarse en cualquier momento—. Pasó hace muchos años.

De repente, la última pieza del rompecabezas cayó en su lugar, y Viktor finalmente pudo comprender. Finalmente pudo ver el diseño completo de todo donde antes le parecía ver solo una parte.

Había sido años antes, muchos años antes, incluso antes de que él y Yuuri se encontraran. Algo había pasado, debió haber hecho algo en medio de su descuidada adolescencia y había roto el corazón de un niño. Un niño que lo admiraba. Un niño que, de acuerdo con Yuuri, una vez lo había adorado.

Y todo ese amor, toda esa adoración, se habían transformado. Se habían contaminado hasta volverse resentimiento y odio. Y cuando finalmente había puesto sus ojos sobre Yuuri, en lo que él creía que había sido la primera vez, sus caminos ya habían sido sellados.

Era la respuesta a aquella pregunta que hace mucho se había rendido en obtener, pero que igual quería saber con desesperación. La pregunta que Yuuri se había rehusado a responder durante tanto tiempo. La fuente de todo el odio que había seguido al nipón durante años, un odio que iba mucho más allá de simple envidia, y que Viktor nunca había sido completamente capaz de entender. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

—Todos estos años—dijo en voz alta, aunque era más bien dirigido hacia él que a Yuuri—. Esa era la razón. Esa era la razón porque… durante todos estos años.

Cuando se había enamorado de Yuuri, Viktor había creído que el odio de Yuuri era claro simple. Había observado como Yuuri patinaba aquella rutina de Viktor que estaba tan llena de amor y había asumido que debía existir una parte de Yuuri que no lo odiaba en lo absoluto. Había asumido que aquello sería fácil de arreglar, que podrían superarlo con el esfuerzo suficiente y que podrían ir a territorios más amistosos, y luego quizá románticos.

Pero había sido un tonto, cegado por el cuento de hadas que se había contado a sí mismo e ignorando el dolor que él mismo había causado. Esto era mucho más complicado de lo que creía y núnca había sido fácil de arreglar. Si Yuuri continuaba lastimado ahora, aún después de tantos años, le debió doler mucho más en el momento que sucedió. Aquello era demasiado como para perdonar a Viktor con facilidad. Viktor, quien torpemente se había inmiscuido en la vida de Yuuri con ideas fantasiosa acerca de amor sin tener idea del daño que había causado.

Pero no había nada que hubiera podido hacer para arreglarlo, porque no había sabido nada en ese entonces. Yuuri nunca le había dicho nada.

—Siempre quise preguntar —murmuró mientras Yuuri lo observaba—. Siempre quise preguntar, pero cada vez que trataba te cerrabas así que dejé de intentarlo, pero siempre quise saber, durante mucho tiempo. Y ahora…

Eventualmente se había rendido, decidiendo que Yuuri nunca iba a ceder y revelar sus secretos. Pero Yuuri finalmente lo había hecho, y Viktor podía decir lo que debió haber dicho hace tantos años si lo hubiera sabido.

—Yuuri, lo siento muchísimo.

Los ojos de Yuuri se suavizaron, y levantó su mano para tomar la de Viktor, enlazando sus dedos y guiando a Viktor para que se volvieran a recostarse el uno frente al otro mientras se miraban.

—Pasó hace mucho tiempo —le dijo suavemente, y esta vez sonó mucho más genuino. El dolor en su voz aún estaba presente, pero era mucho más tenue ahora. Y también había una sensación mucho más positiva, algo solo para Viktor.

Yuuri levantó la mano que tenía enlazada con la de Viktor para darle un beso en los nudillos con gentileza. El gesto fue íntimo y lleno de afecto, e hizo que el corazón de Viktor saltara y doliera al mismo tiempo. Yuuri tiró de él para acercarlo y Viktor lo siguió, envolviendose entre los brazos de Yuuri e intentado que la disculpa en sus palabras se expresara en su toque.

Después de eso, ambos yacieron en silencio. Yuuri había dejado de hablar y claramente no quería mencionar nada más del tema, pero mantuvo a Viktor cerca a pesar de todo. El ruso se relajó contra el contacto y finalmente se dejó llevar. Viktor quería pedir más, habían muchas otras cosas que necesitaba saber con desesperación, pero se contuvo. A Yuuri debió costarle mucho el poder desnudar su alma como lo hizo, entregarle a Viktor una pieza de su pasado que había guardado durante tanto tiempo. Este no era el momento indicado para pedir por más.

A pesar de que Yuuri había empezado a relajarse de nuevo, Viktor se encontró siendo incapaz de hacer lo mismo. Habían demasiadas cosa en las que tenía que pensar, demasiadas cosas que considerar. Sabía que estaría pensando en ella durante las semanas que vinieran, que había cosa en las que aún no había pensado y que deberían tener mucho más sentido con la reciente revelación. Pero eran demasiadas cosa como para captarlas de sopetón y siempre continuaba volviendo a la información primaria, repitiéndola una y otra vez.

El hecho de que una vez había roto el corazón de Yuuri. El hecho de que Yuuri una vez lo había _amado_ lo suficiente como para que su corazón se rompiera por él. El hecho de haber sido la causa del odio de Yuuri durante todo este tiempo, de haber sido él quien los había lanzado a este camino. El hecho de que la historia que se había estado repitiendo durante años fuera una mentira.

No había llegado a conocer a Yuuri a primera vista. No había habido una conexión instantánea entre ellos como había creído. Al parecer el mundo no funcionaba de esa manera, sino que tenía un sentido del humor mucho más cruel.

Pero a pesar de todo, ellos habían terminado aquí. Estaban juntos a pesar de todo. Yaciendo en los brazos del otro con los secretos finalmente liberados. Con Yuuri siendo mucho más abierto de lo que había sido jamás, y tan lleno de afecto. El nipón parecía feliz junto a Viktor, y el ruso siempre sentía alegría al estar con Yuuri. Se acoplaban tan bien que continuaban volviendo al otro, sin importar todo lo que pudiera existir separándolos.

Yuuri no lo amaba, y Viktor sabía eso. Pero sí era feliz con Viktor y lo había escogido sobre cualquier otro. Había confiado en él lo suficiente como para finalmente contarle sobre su pasado, un obstáculo que Viktor había creído que nunca sería capaz de superar. Le había entregado a Viktor su cuerpo, su tiempo, y su pasado, todo lo que Viktor había atesorado y que continuaría atesorando si Yuuri se lo permitía.

Yuuri cayó dormido entre sus brazos. Viktor pudo ver cómo sus pestañas se movían mientras dormía, su boca ligeramente abierta al respirar. Viktor se inclinó y besó la frente del nipón, observando como Yuuri se movía por la sorpresa y una ligera sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

La noche había sido una montaña rusa de emociones y revelaciones; pero Viktor se dio cuenta de que, al tener a Yuuri entre sus brazos, percibía una  enorme sensación de paz. Las cosas no eran perfectas, en lo absoluto. Y ahora sabía que tampoco era un cuento de hadas, sino que era algo real. Y estaba feliz de que así fuera.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pos...que les puedo decir... oops?  
> Nah, lo cierto es que mi vida se puso muy agitada este mes XD  
> Así mismo les dijo que igual me puedo demorar con el otro, pero realmente espero que no se me haga un mes como esta vez :'v
> 
> Y pos, en este cap me di cuenta de otro de los errores de Viktor. Que realmente nunca se preguntó la razón del odio de Yuuri en serio, solo le dolía que este odiara pero nunca se puso a pensar que tan grave era la cosa y vivió solo en su mundo de fantasía. O sea, para que alguien te odie a tal nivel seguro hiciste algo muy feo...
> 
> Pero bueno gente, nos estamos leyendo (espero que lo más pronto :'v)  
> Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron, dejaron comentarios y pusieron kudos al fic. Tanto Reiya-san como yo les agradecemos su apoyo. Especialmente Reiya-san :D  
> Sus comentarios siempre son importantes y se los agradezco. Al igual que le amor que le tienen a la historia de Reiya-san :)  
> A la cual por cierto pueden apoyar también dejando kudos o comentarios (aun si son en español) en la versión en inglés cuyo enlace está en la descripción del fic, si gustan :D  
> Recuerden pasar por el blog de Reiya-san en [ tumblr](https://kazliin.tumblr.com) . Pueden ir a la sección de “useful links” donde encontraran varios fanarts que le han dedicado a Reiya-san con escenas del fic :3  
> Ademas puede ir al ask si desean escribirle un mensajito :D  
> Recuerden pasar por “Rivals series: Lo que se dice en tumblr” para información extra. Actualmente tenemos pequeños snipets con cosas post ep 14 de Until :3  
> Pueden leerlo en [ wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/390019690-rivals-series-lo-que-se-dice-en-tumblr-en-defensa) o [ fanfiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12420421/2/Rivals-Series-Lo-que-se-dice-en-tumblr)  
> Tambien les recuerdo que ya hay grupo de fans de la serie "rivals" en [ facebook](https://www.facebook.com/groups/612107382321828/) por si desean unirse :3  
> Nos estamos leyendo!  
> Bye-bee!


	8. Letting Go Is Not The Same As Pushing Someone Else Away  (Dejar ir a alguien no es lo mismo que alejarlo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni el FanFic me pertenecen. Solo tengo crédito por la traducción y adaptación al español.
> 
>  
> 
> Traducción realizada con permiso de la autora.

 

 

Durante los meses que pasaron después de aquella revelación que lo había sacudido hasta lo más profundo de su ser, Viktor meditó mucho acerca de lo que su vida pudo haber sido. Si no hubiera cometido tan terrible error a tempranas épocas de su vida, si no hubiera destruido accidentalmente la adoración que Yuuri sentía por él y le hubiera alentado en su lugar. Si Yuuri hubiera crecido admirándolo y se hubieran encontrado en el hielo en circunstancias distintas. ¿Qué tan diferente hubiera sido su vida si aquel incidente no hubiera cambiado todo para siempre?

 

Constantemente tenía deseos de regresar en el tiempo y gritarle a su “yo” de quince años. De tomarse a sí mismo por los hombros y sacudirse para que entrara en razón, advertirle antes de que lo arruinara todo sin saber el cómo o cuando.  Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba; y el pasado estaba en el pasado. Nada había que pudiera hacer para cambiarlo ahora. Lo único que podía cambiar era el futuro.

 

Era algo en lo que pensaba muy seguido cuando él y Yuuri estaban separados. Sus vidas los habían forzado a separarse después del Grand Prix Final, Yuuri regresó a Detroit para prepararse para las nacionales japonesas y para el Cuatro Continentes, y Viktor regresó a Rusia para entrenar para las nacionales rusas y el Campeonato Europeo.

 

Las Nacionales y el campeonato Europeo siempre le resultaban un desafío menor comparados con el GPF y el Campeonato Mundial ya que Yuuri estaba ausente, pero de todos modos disfrutaba de las competencias. Sin embargo, la mayoría de sus pensamientos estaban fijos en el Campeonato Mundial, una medalla mucho más prestigiosa y difícil de ganar. Además, sería la competencia en la que él y Yuuri se reunirían de nuevo.

 

Viktor pasó las competencias fácilmente y pronto se encontró en la cima de la tabla de posiciones, superando al resto de los patinadores por un margen significativo. Los patinadores de Yakov siempre dominaban el podio a la final de la competencias y también se habían llevado buenos lugares en las competencias, para orgullo de Yakov. Algunos de los patinadores más jóvenes habían asistido también, siguiendo las enseñanzas de Yakov acerca de aprender a través de la observación.

 

Uno de esos patinadores Junior era Yuri Plisetsky, quien ya estaba al nivel para entrar al grupo senior. Ya se había llevado el oro en el Junior Grand Prix, y estaba determinado a repetirlo con el Campeonato Mundial Junior antes de realizar su senior debut el próximo año.

 

Viktor entendía su impulso, él había sentido lo mismo cuando era joven. Aquella necesidad de liberarse de la división Junior para competir contra patinadores mayores y más experimentados, de probar su valía contra el mejor de los mejores. De finalmente de tener la oportunidad de estar en medio de toda la acción y demostrarle al mundo de lo que era capaz.

 

La mayoría de sus compañeros de pista habían llegado a felicitarlo luego de que los reporteros se marcharan; pero Yuri, siendo tan arisco como siempre, simplemente se había encogido de hombros con una expresión aburrida.

 

—Estuviste bien, supongo —dijo reluctantemente luego de que el resto hubiera dicho sus elogios y todos los ojos se posaran sobre él—.  Pero seré yo quien gane el oro el próximo año.

 

Viktor rio, disfrutando del desafío y de la inquebrantable confianza en la voz del patinador más joven. Con solo quince años, Yuri tenía la tendencia de decir cosas bastante atrevidas, pero aún tenía mucho que probar antes de ser tomado como una verdadera amenaza en la división senior. Su frustración y necesidad de probarse se mostraba regularmente en una ola de arrogancia que Viktor reconoció bien de sus propios años como junior.

 

—Tendrás que vencerme —señaló, intentando provocarlo—. ¿Estás seguro de que puedes lograrlo?

 

—Por supuesto que puedo —espetó Yuri en respuesta, viéndose irritado. Los otros patinadores rusos le sonreían indulgentemente y el pequeño ruso claramente no se tomó bien las protectoras miradas que le lanzaban. Su deseo de ganar y su frustración al estar aún bajo la sombra de Viktor eran algo de lo que todos en la pista tenían conocimiento, y no le agradaba que las personas lo subestimaran—. Los venceré a todos ustedes, solo espera y verás.

 

— ¿Incluso a mi Yuuri? —preguntó Viktor con la sonrisa todavía en su rostro. Yuri podría rehusarse a admitirlo en voz alta, pero Viktor sabía que aún existía una parte en él que  reluctantemente admiraba al japonés, a pesar de los chismes en la pista y de lo que el mismo Yuri decía. Sin embargo, mencionar el tema alrededor de Yuri siempre era casi una sentencia de muerte—. Siempre lo has admirado ¿verdad? ¿Estás seguro que te puedes comparar con él?

 

—Será sencillo con perdedores como ustedes compitiendo. Solo hay lugar para un “Yuri” en el podio, y ese soy yo —volvió a espetar Yuri en respuesta, frunciendo el ceño ante el tono condescendiente en la voz de Viktor. De todos los patinadores en la pista de San Petersburgo, Yuri siempre había sido el que peor se tomaba las bromas.

 

—Y a qué te refieres con “tu Yuuri” —añadió con el ceño todavía fruncido en enojo—. Tu no _tienes_ a Yuuri. No tienes a nadie.

 

Viktor sintió como la sonrisa se congeló en su rostro y vio como los ojos del Yuri se ampliaron ante las palabras que salieron de su propia boca. Yuri era conocido por su tendencia a atacar directamente, y a pesar de que Viktor se había esperado algunos insultos luego de provocar al rubio, no había esperado que el golpe fuera tan fuerte. Era cierto, Yuuri no era suyo. Y no había nadie en su vida que ocupara el puesto que una vez había deseado que Yuuri ocupara permanentemente. Pero no era algo que necesitara que le recalcaran.

 

Yuri pudo ver claramente el efecto que sus palabras habían tenido y cerró su boca de golpe, apartando la mirada al mismo tiempo. Era demasiado orgulloso como para disculparse, pero no tenía la intención de ir más lejos. Viktor sabía lo que era decir algo sin intención sin importar cuanto había mejorado en ese aspecto con los años, así que decidió olvidar el asunto. Simplemente se giró para aceptar las felicitaciones de sus compañeros de pista y dejó que el patinador más joven se marchara con los hombros gachos y el ceño aún fruncido.

 

Viktor continuó adelante y dejó el incidente a un lado, caminó junto a unos patinadores que aún se encontraban pasando el rato en la pista y conversó con ellos ligeramente mientras aceptaba sus felicitaciones. Se esperaba que se mezclara con la multitud, así que eso hizo, riendo y bromeando con los patinadores mientras discutía los eventos del día. Algunos lanzaron sus ocasionales coqueteos, pero él simplemente los ignoró como lo había hecho durante años. Eventualmente todos empezaron a regresar a sus hoteles y la multitud comenzó a dispersarse, por lo que se dirigió a reunirse con Yakov, quien intentaba sin éxito reunir a su rebelde banda de patinadores.

 

Durante varios minutos parecía que habían perdido a un par de patinadores, pero después de un rato pudieron reunirlos a todos. Yuri apareció último, lo suficiente tarde como para ganarse la ira de Yakov y un sermón acerca de cómo no debería andarse paseando durante las competencias, el cual ignoró por completo. Su mente parecía estar en otro lado y le brindó un seco asentimiento con la cabeza a Viktor cuando sus ojos se encontraron, sus manos estaban firmemente enterradas en sus bolsillos. Era lo más cercano a una disculpa que alguna vez llegaría a tener, y Viktor la aceptó sin dudarlo. Después de todo,  enfrentar el filoso lado de la lengua de Yuri no era algo raro, y el adolescente no había dicho más que la verdad, sin importar lo dura que esta fuera.

 

Cuando Yakov le había preguntado por el paradero de Yuri, Viktor simplemente se había encogido de hombros y su entrenador se había rendido eventualmente, llevandose al resto del grupo con una expresión de resignación en su rostro. Ya en el hotel, Viktor se tomó unos minutos para relajarse, abrió su teléfono para buscar información de los medios acerca del evento de ese día, y fue allí cuando lo vio.

 

Era una fotografía, se veía borrosa y era difícil distinguir a la persona en ella, pero reconoció al sujeto a pesar de todo. Yuuri tenía puesto un sombrero que cubría sus orejas y una máscara médica cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, oscureciendo así la mayoría de sus facciones. se encontraba rodeado de personas, mezclandose tan perfectamente con la multitud que Viktor no lo habría podido reconocer si no lo conociera tan bien.

 

En la foto, Yuuri se giraba para alejarse de algo, y se deslizaba entre la multitud clandestinamente. El fondo de la fotografía lucía increíblemente familiar, pero fue solo cuando Viktor vislumbró un destello azul y rojo en la esquina, el indicador de una chaqueta junior del equipo ruso aun si el portador no se veía en la imagen, que se dio cuenta. Era una fotografía que había sido tomada en una competencia de patinaje, una competencia reciente.

 

Pero Yuuri no estaba vestido como patinador.

 

Una rápida mirada a la fotografía confirmó sus sospechas. La imagen había sido tomada ese mismo día, durante el Campeonato Europeo. Una competencia a la que Yuuri no tenía razón de asistir. Además había estado tratando de esconderse al mezclarse entre la multitud. Algo que parecía haber estado haciendo muy bien, hasta algún muy observador fan lo hubo  descubierto justo cuando se marchaba.

 

El porqué Yuuri estaba allí le era un completo misterio. Viktor simplemente no podía descifrar la razón a pesar de observar fijamente la congelada imagen de Yuuri mientras se marchaba del lugar. No podía estar allí por razones oficiales, hubiera sido anunciado, además no se hubiera estado escondiendo. Y no podía estar allí por Viktor porque no le había informado nada ni se había contactado con él en forma alguna. Por alguna razón, Yuuri había estado en el estadio con la determinación de pasar desapercibido y no hacer contacto con nadie para evitar ser reconocido.

 

Viktor no pudo entenderlo, y aquella duda continuó acechándolo el resto de la noche y el día siguiente. Parecía que, a pesar de haber revelado algunos de sus secretos, Yuuri Katsuki continuaba siendo un misterio.

 

* * *

 

 

angeldrkfire @angeldrkfire · 34m

QUIÉN ESTÁ LISTO PARA EL CAMPEONATO MUNDIAL HELL YES #FSWC

ranvlf @ranvlf · 31m

@angeldrkfire  My body is ready!

Becauseitamusedme @becauseitamusedme · 26m

A quien le interesa el campeonato mundial? Yo todavía quiero saber más acerca de lo que pasó en el Campeonato Europeo :ifyouknowwhatimean: #obviamentefollaron

red-pages@red-pages · 23m

@becauseitamusedme  Completamente de acuerdo, el encuentro sexual  Viktuuri es mucho más interesante que el Mundial

tatltaelfairies @tatltaelfairies · 23m

Quieren todos calmarse con el asunto de que “katsuki estuvo en el campeonato Europeo”? Hay un montón de razones por las que pudo estar allí, no es tan obvio como ustedes lo están tratando de hacer parecer.

Tianiara @tianiara · 17m

@tatltaelfairies Oh por favor, es 100% obvio que estaba allí para meterse en los pantalones de Nikiforov y todo el mundo lo sabe.

Tianiara @tianiara · 11m

hey @V-nikiforov, obvio Katsuki y tu follaron durante el Europeo verdad?

jennyofoldstones @jennyofoldstones · 9m

@tianiara  Jesús, no twittees esa cosas a las personas involucradas!!! Al menos muestra algo de respeto, porfavor.

captainjazzband @captainjazzband · 6m

@tianiara No. Twitteen. Cosas. De. Ships. A. Las. Personas. Involucradas. Que tan dificil es entender eso?!

always-smiling-bitch @always-smiling-bitch · 5m

@captainjazzband  Pero es obvio que están juntos, es claro para todos ahora. Has notado como se ven el uno al otro últimamente?!

lattien @lattien · 2m

@always-smiling-bitch  No interesa si están juntos o no. Déjenlos mantener sus vidas en privado por el amor de Dios! Mantengan estos temas alejados de las personas involucradas!

icyfool @icyfool · 1m

@tianiara  por personas como tú es que de seguro nunca lo anunciarían aún si de hecho estuvieran juntos lmao. Si no lo hacen público, es porque probablemente no quieren que sea público.

lovemenace @lovemenace · 1m

@icyfool Estoy de acuerdo. Me encanta lo feliz que ahora luce Katsuki cuando está junto a Nikiforov, pero démosles un poco de privacidad ¿si? No twiteen cosas de la ship directamente a ellos y no les hagan preguntas invasivas.

dreamingeternally @dreamingeternally · 1m

No se de Nikiforov, pero Katsuki es una persona super privada. Si él quiere decirle a las personas el porqué estuvo allí, lo hará. Pero estaba vestido para no ser reconocido, así que déjenlo en paz.

Yuuxuri @Yuuxurinikiforrov · 1m

@dreamingeternally hahaha no, esto lo hace incluso más divertido! Además, no es como si a Katsuki le interesara lo que las personas dicen de él.

 

 

El Campeonato Mundial de este año se llevaba a cabo en Japón, y Viktor pudo sentir la emoción del público desde el minuto exacto en que puso en pie en el estadio. El lugar entero estaba plagado de fans de Yuuri, todos ansiosos de verlo llevarse el título de Campeón del Mundo por segundo año consecutivo. Uno de los mejores patinadores del mundo estaba compitiendo en casa, y la emoción era claramente palpable.

 

La competencia fue inusualmente ajetreada, Viktor había llegado tarde de su vuelo y había sido rápidamente atrapado por la prensa. Yakov no le había dado ni un segundo de tranquilidad el día del programa corto, insistiendo en que si no estaba practicando, entonces que estuviera repasando o ensayado para que estuviera listo. Viktor sabía que lo hacía con la mejor de las intenciones. A pesar de haberse llevado el oro durante el Grand Prix Final, el Mundial era una competencia mucho más prestigiosa. Después de que perdiera contra Yuuri el año anterior, era importante que ganara mientras aún pudiera.

 

El alboroto del día le había impedido hablar con Yuuri casi hasta el momento en que se dieron los programas cortos. Fue solamente cuando Yuuri estuvo a punto de entrar al hielo que Viktor fue capaz de captar un vistazo de él mientras estaba a los lados de la pista, preparándose para su propia presentación.

 

Yuuri lo estaba mirando, observándolo con intensidad, y Viktor no pudo  contener la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro en respuesta. Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que había visto a Yuuri en persona, y la vista causó que su corazón se derritiera.

 

— ¡頑張って Yuuri! —le llamó, y las palabras saliendo de su boca se sintieron un poco torpes, pero correctas al mismo tiempo. A través de los años, Viktor había aprendido piezas de japonés, y se había asegurado de aprender esa frase en específico. Sentía que  desearle buena suerte a Yuuri en su lengua nativa era lo correcto, y se sintió alentado al ver la sorprendida pero complacida expresión que cruzó el rostro de este al escuchar aquellas palabras.

 

— _Udachi, Viktor_ —respondió Yuuri, causando que el ruso quedara perplejo al escuchar su propio idioma saliendo de los labios de Yuuri. Aquellas palabras sonaron tan diferentes al salir de la boca del nipón, el acento sonando pesado pero tentador al mismo tiempo. Viktor pudo sentir como el color llenaba sus mejillas. Pero antes de que pudiera responder,Yakov lo llamó para que se prepara para su propia rutina, y Yuuri entró a la pista.

 

La presentación del nipón fue tan cautivadora como siempre. Hubieron unas ligeras imperfecciones en su rutina, una sobre rotación en su quad salchow y un par de otros pequeños errores técnicos que dejaron su puntaje un poco más bajo que el de la Rostelecom. Pero de todos modos estuvo lleno de energía y pasión, por lo que lo catapultó directamente a la cima de la tabla de posiciones. Viktor pudo ver la alegría en el rostro de Yuuri cuando este se sentó en el “Kiss and Cry”, tan orgulloso de su logro como podría estarlo. Los gritos de apoyo de la multitud hacia su patinador favorito eran ensordecedores, y pasaron varios minutos antes de que finalmente se acallaran.

 

Sin embargo, cuando finalmente fue el turno de Viktor de apoderarse de la pista, la atmósfera se tornó muy diferente. Era algo que se veía venir, estaba en el territorio de Yuuri después de todo. La sobrecogedora mayoría deseaba ver a Yuuri ganando esto, y Viktor era el mayor obstáculo en su camino. Y aunque la rivalidad por el lado de Yuuri había desaparecido con los años, esta continuaba muy viva en la mente de los fans y estaba mucho más allá de su control, siendo perpetrado tanto por los medio como los propios fans. La recepción que Yuuri recibía en Rusia solía ser tensa, y la de Viktor en japón no era diferente.

 

Por supuesto, todavía había personas alentándolo, muchos de sus fans habían llegado para brindarle su apoyo. Pero el ambiente en el estadio se sentía tenso al tiempo que entraba a la pista de hielo, y bajo los gritos de apoyo había una malicia escondida. Varios fans estaban vocalizando sus desprecio en una forma que el podía escuchar aún abajo en la pista.

 

Viktor ignoró aquellos sonidos y se enfocó en los gritos de apoyo,  saludando a la multitud y sonriendo mientras se hacía camino a la pista. Ya se había esperado que al llegar a Tokyo tendría un enorme bajón con respecto al apoyo del público debido al deseo de este de que Yuuri ganara en casa, pero eso no lo desanimó. Viktor estaba aquí para dar la mejor presentación que pudiera y competir frente a frente con Yuuri una vez más, siempre empujando al otro a ser mejor en cada competencia que tuvieran. Sin importar quien terminara en la cima del podio, Viktor estaría satisfecho con saber que al menos había dado lo mejor.

 

Así que, a medida que se lanzaba de lleno a su rutina, simplemente se enfocó en Yuuri; logrando así realizar a la perfección cada salto y cada giro. Llenó su rutina de emoción y alegría, terminando con una sonrisa en el rostro y los gritos de los fans que hacían eco en el lugar.

 

Viktor sintió una ola de orgullo al recibir sus puntajes en el “Kiss and Cry”, puntaje que lo catapultó a la cima de la tabla de posiciones. La decepción de la mayoría de las personas en el estadio cuando su nombre apareció sobre el de Yuuri fue casi tangible y se sintió incluso a través de la ronda de aplausos hacia su persona, pero Viktor lo ignoró.

 

Yakov, sin embargo, era otro asunto. Su entrenador se encontraba frunciendo el ceño, observando con enojo la reacción de muchos de los fans ante el lugar de Viktor en el la tabla. Era algo que ya había sucedido muchas veces antes, Yakov nunca se había tomado a bien que hubieran fans que no le brindaban su incondicional apoyo a Viktor. Antes de Yuuri, Viktor se había encontrado terriblemente aburrido y sufriendo de una rápida pérdida de inspiración; pero también se había hallado en la cima del mundo del patinaje. Casi todo el mundo solía adorarlo; fans, patinadores y sponsors. Y luego había llegado Yuuri y todo había cambiado.

 

Para Viktor, los beneficios de tener un verdadero rival para las competencias y la inspiración que había regresado a él gracias a Yuuri superaban todos los pequeños inconvenientes, pero Yakov nunca lo había tomado de esa manera. Él siempre había resentido el como el obvio disgusto de Yuuri hacia su persona había creado una rivalidad en los medios y entre los fans que se había expandido por el mundo del patinaje, trazando líneas y creando espacios en donde Viktor ya no era universalmente amado. Y a pesar que Yuuri no había demostrado ni un ápice de aquel odio durante años, las consecuencias estaban ya mucho más allá de su control.

 

Viktor sabía que Yakov culpaba a Yuuri por ello. Aquel era otro pecado más en la lista existente en la mente de Yakov, el poner a todos en contra de Viktor para su propio beneficio y apoyo. Utilizando manipulación emocional y tácticas de baja calaña para obtener la victoria, eso y muchas otras cosas que Viktor había negado que fueran ciertas, pero había fallado en convencer a su coach de que en realidad fuera así. Yakov se había rendido hace mucho en tratar de convencer a Viktor que terminara lo que tenía con Yuuri, pero Viktor sabía que su entrenador aún creía que él estaría mucho mejor sin el nipón en su vida.

 

Eventualmente, Viktor y Yakov se separaron después del “Kiss and Cry”, el ruso se dirigió a dar entrevistas y declaraciones mientras Yakov se disponía a continuar con sus labores de entrenador. Y todo ese tiempo, Viktor  se mantuvo buscando a Yuuri con la mirada, esperando aunque sea captar un vistazo del nipón, pero este parecía ya haberse marchado.

Cuando finalmente pudo escapar por unos pocos minutos, Viktor sacó su teléfono para enviar un  rápido mensaje.

Para : Yuuri

¿Te gustaría salir a cenar conmigo esta noche? Podemos pedir servicio a la habitación si no quieres dejar el hotel.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se habían visto, así que quería pasar tiempo con Yuuri, tener la oportunidad de ponerse al día con todo lo que se había perdido mientras habían estado separados, y simplemente pasar tiempo en la presencia con él.  El nipón ya antes había aceptado su oferta, demostrando estar dispuesto a pasar tiempo con Viktor, y no había razón para creer que eso había cambiado ahora.

De: Yuuri

Es me gustaría!

De : Yuuri

Prefiero pedir servicio a la habitación, estaría bien eso?

Un tranquila cena en su habitación y la oportunidad de ver a Yuuri en privado una vez más le sonaba perfecto. Viktor miró su teléfono, sonriendo como un idiota durante varios segundos antes de recordar que tenía que responder. Aún faltaba bastante tiempo para que pudiera regresar al hotel. Después de todo, las hordas de fans y reporteros aún esperaban por él, pero estaba determinado a zafarse de ellos lo más rápido que pudiera.

Para : Yuuri

  
Aún estoy en la pista con los reporteros, pero dejé la puerta de mi habitación abierta. Te veré allí tan pronto como pueda.

Para : Yuuri

Habitación 81

Casi una hora pasó antes de que finalmente pudiera regresar al hotel, escapando de la multitud finalmente. Se estaba haciendo tarde, y esperaba que a Yuuri no le importara esperar.

 

Estaba a punto de sacar su teléfono, con la intención de hacerle saber a Yuuri que finalmente estaba libre, pero la vista que encontró al entrar en su habitación hizo que se congelara en su lugar.

 

Yuuri estaba acurrucado en el centro de su habitación, todavía completamente vestido pero con los ojos cerrados, respirando profunda y lentamente. Tenía una expresión suave y el cabello despeinado por el sueño, arrugandose contra su rostro. La vista hizo que su corazón saltara en su pecho y que su aliento se atorara en su garganta al tiempo que tropezaba al entrar en la habitación.

 

Era una escena tan doméstica, relajante y pacífica. Yuuri debió venir a su habitación para esperarlo y se debió sentir lo suficientemente cómodo en el espacio del ruso como para quedarse dormido, acurrucado felizmente sobre las sábanas. Las rutinas de ese día debieron agotarlo, tal como a Viktor, por lo que el ruso estaba determinado a no molestarlo.

 

Sin embargo, aquel plan fue casi instantáneamente arruinado cuando la puerta finalmente se cerró con un irracionalmente estridente sonido, causando que Viktor se sobresaltara ante la repentina ruptura del silencio en la habitación. Yuuri también se sobresaltó ligeramente, sentándose debido a la sorpresa que el sonido le causó para luego mirar soñoliento en dirección a Viktor, rascando sus ojos para aclarar su vista y bostezando al mismo tiempo.

 

—Lo siento —soltó Viktor, sintiéndose culpable. No había querido perturbar el sueño de Yuuri cuando se veía tan pacífico, pero se le había olvidado detener la puerta para que no se cerrara con fuerza—. Estaba tratando de no despertarte.

 

Yuuri le sonrió ante eso, una pequeña y privada sonrisa que iluminó su rostro e hizo que sus ojos brillarán en medio del amarillo brillo de la habitación.

 

—Está bien —le dijo Yuuri con la sonrisa todavía en su rostro—. Perdón por casi quedarme dormido. No era mi intención hacerlo, pero ha sido un largo día y estaba más cansado de lo que creía.

 

Mientras hablaba, Yuuri levantó sus manos para pasarlas por su cabello, tratando de arreglar el desorden que se había formado en este debido a su pequeña siesta. Sus esfuerzos, sin embargo, fueron casi en vano; y Viktor tuvo resistir la cariñosa carcajada que se formó en su pecho ante la vista.

 

—Conozco la sensación —respondió, moviéndose para sentarse junto a Yuuri—. Si quieres regresar a dormir no dejes que mi presencia te detenga. Fácilmente podemos saltarnos la cena.

 

Cenar y charlar sería lindo, pero también estaría contento con acurrucarse contra Yuuri y caer dormidos en los brazos del otro. Lo que importaba era estar junto a Yuuri, sin importar la forma en que sucediera. Viktor estaría feliz con lo que Yuuri quisiera.

 

Yuuri abrió boca para hablar, pero su estómago se le adelantó y dejó salir un hambriento gruñido. Yuuri se veía mortificado debido al sonido, pero Viktor solo se rio. Parecía ser que al final no era una buena idea saltarse la cena.

 

—O tal vez no —añadió ligeramente, para luego alcanzar el menu de servicio a la habitación que estaba en su mesita de noche.

 

Revisaron juntos las opciones y Yuuri hizo unas cuantas recomendaciones hasta que finalmente escogieron la comida. Cuando finalmente estuvieron listos para ordenar, Viktor insistió en que fuera Yuuri quien hiciera la llamada. Ya antes había escuchado a Yuuri hablando en su lengua nativa y amaba la forma en que el sonido se escurría entre su lengua; sencillo, sin esfuerzo, y sonando casi musical a los oídos de Viktor. Era algo que quería escuchar de nuevo, así que no sentía ningún tipo de culpa al persuadirlo para que lo hiciera.

 

Yuuri protestó al inicio diciendo que los empleados del hotel también debían hablar inglés, pero eventualmente cedió. Viktor escuchó con interés como Yuuri hablaba rápidamente por el teléfono, sin importarle que entendiera poco o nada de lo que estaba diciendo, y la comida llegó no mucho después.

 

Una vez que esta arribó, ambos se acomodaron en sus asientos para comer, dejando que la conversación fluyera naturalmente entre ellos. Hablaron acerca de la competencia, acerca de las cosa que pasaron en sus vidas en el tiempo que estuvieron separados; detalles banos, anécdotas, y cualquier cosa en la que pudieran pensar. Hablar con Yuuri siempre se sentía sencillo y correcto, e incluso durante esos momentos en los que no había nada que decir, el silencio no les resultaba nada más que cómodo.

 

El único detalle que Yuuri nunca mencionó fue su inesperada visita al Campeonato Europeo hace unos meses. No había dicho palabra alguna del porqué había estado allí y la historia nunca llegó a las noticias deportivas, todo fue simplemente especulaciones y chismes entre los fans. Pero Viktor  sabía que Yuuri probablemente habría adivinado que él lo había visto, pero el nipón nunca trajo el tema a colación. Claramente era algo de lo que no quería o no sentía la necesidad de hablar, así que Viktor decidió no preguntarle esa noche. Después de todo, a penas y se habían vuelto a reunir. Y aunque el incidente había levantando sospechas en él, necesitaba más tiempo y observación para abordar aquel tema por sí mismo.

 

Al avanzar la noche, Viktor no pudo hacer nada más que maravillarse de lo diferente que se sentía estar con Yuuri ahora. Yuuri se veía honesto y feliz; y lo demostraba en cada palabra y expresión de su rostro. Su lenguaje corporal era similar también, se inclinaba hacia Viktor, pasando sus dedos gentilmente sobre el brazo de este, actuando mucho más físicamente demostrativo que nunca antes. Habían avanzado tanto desde que todo esto había iniciado, y parecía que continuaban avanzando cada vez más, volviéndose más cercanos con cada momento que pasaban juntos.

 

Una vez que terminaron de comer, ambos se deshicieron de los platos, sus hombros chocando al moverse, para luego caer en un cómodo silencio. Yuuri se encontraba parado muy cerca de él, presionando su cuerpo contra el de Viktor, y el ruso pudo sentir como la calidez de sus cuerpos se mezclaba al estar junto al otro.

De forma casual, Yuuri inclinó su cabeza en dirección hacia Viktor, mirándolo a través de sus pestañas con una expresión de alegría en su rostro. Viktor se movió al mismo tiempo, el magnetismo que tiraba de ambos haciéndolo imitar a Yuuri sin siquiera pensarlo. Inclinando su cabeza, el ruso eliminó el espacio que los separaba y unió sus labios a los del nipón.

 

Viktor se hizo para atrás ligeramente, observando el lugar donde las pestañas de Yuuri caían al cerrar ojos, pero solo pudo moverse una fracción antes de que los labios de Yuuri estuvieran buscándolo de nuevo y sus manos tiraran de Viktor para atraerlo hacia un nuevo beso. Viktor respondió inmediatamente, aferrándose a Yuuri y sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba tremendamente. Solo habían estado separados unos meses, pero se sentían como décadas, así que quería saborear cada segundo de su reencuentro.

 

Yuuri deslizó sus manos dentro del cabello de Viktor, inclinando su cabeza para encontrar un mejor ángulo, y las manos del ruso se dirigieron a sus caderas en respuesta, presionando sus cuerpos entre sí. El ruso pasó sus pulgares por la piel expuesta que la camiseta de Yuuri había revelado al levantarse, causando que el nipón se estremeciera en respuesta y lo besara más profundamente. Era un beso lleno de deseo y necesidad, y el fuego entre ellos aumentó con rapidez. Mientras se besaban, Yuuri caminó hacia atrás al tiempo que tiraba de Viktor, hasta que la espalda de este chocó contra la pared. Después de eso, solo pasaron unos segundos antes de que Viktor volviera a hablar, su respiración atorándose en su pecho al hacerlo.

 

— ¿Qué es lo que deseas Yuuri? —le preguntó, sintiendo lo ronca y rasposa que su voz se había tornado en tan poco tiempo. Yuuri era el único que podía causar eso en él, y el único que jamás querría que lo hiciera—. Dime que es lo que deseas.

 

Había tantas cosas que no habían intentado aún, y Viktor quería probarlas todas. Quería tener todo con Yuuri, compartir experiencias y cumplir diferentes fantasías, y saber que Yuuri confiaba en él lo suficiente como para intentar todo aquello. Viktor quería darle todo lo que el nipón deseara.

 

En lugar de responder, Yuuri llevó su mano hasta su bolsillo trasero, buscando allí por unos segundos para luego sacar un condón y lubricante. Observando a Viktor con expectativa en su mirada, el nipón colocó los objetos en las manos del ruso y este pudo sentir como sus ojos se ampliaron ante esta acción.

 

Era la noche antes del programa libre, por lo que Viktor había pensado que se limitarían a realizar actividades menos fuertes tal como lo habían hecho la última vez antes de una competencia. Había tantas cosas que se había imaginado probar y que serían menos rigurosas para el cuerpo del nipón que lo que Yuuri le estaba pidiendo, pero Viktor siempre había sido débil ante las peticiones de este.

 

— ¿Estás seguro Yuuri? —le preguntó, necesitando estar seguro de que había interpretado aquel gesto correctamente—. Tienes que patinar mañana.

 

—Sí, así es —dijo Yuuri sin vacilaciones, haciéndose un poco más hacia atrás para mirar a Viktor a los ojos. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios rojos, y la mirada oscurecida por el deseo—. Así que haz que te recuerde cuando lo haga.

 

Las palabras causaron que una oleada de calor atravesara el cuerpo de Viktor, y pudo escuchar el sonido ahogado que salió de sus propios labios ante aquella declaración. Sintió claramente como sus dedos se hundían más profundamente en las caderas del nipón. Yuuri podía despedazarlo fácilmente con sus palabras y su mirar, y Viktor no deseaba nada más que permitírselo.

 

Inclinándose, Viktor atrapó los labios de Yuuri en otro feroz beso. Presionándolo contra la pared al tiempo que lo besaba más profundamente, sintiendo como el nipón le devolvía el gesto con la misma pasión. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Yuuri estuviera levantando su camisa para luego arrojarla a un lado, el traje de Viktor siguiéndola poco tiempo después.

 

Se deshicieron de las ropas restantes rápidamente, robándose besos y dejando que sus manos se pasearan por el cuerpo del otro al mismo tiempo. Las manos de Yuuri se sentían como hierro caliente contra su piel, como si intentara marcar por donde sea que tocara. Viktor quería llevar la marca de Yuuri para siempre.

 

Eventualmente, el calor entre ellos llegó a un punto de quiebre y Viktor se hizo para atrás, solo lo suficiente para hablar, pero aún manteniéndose presionado contra Yuuri.

 

Sabía lo que Yuuri deseaba, pero no había razón alguna para que fuera lo único que hicieran esa noche. Durante todos esos años, Viktor había asumido que si Yuuri no se lo pedía era porque no quería hacerlo. Pero después de las revelaciones durante la competencia pasada y la disposición de Yuuri de probar cosas nuevas, el ruso se había dado cuenta que Yuuri simplemente aún no sabía lo que le gustaba. Y no había nada que Viktor deseara más que mostrarle nuevos placeres, hacer que se sintiera bien con él, y que ambos pudieran compartir aquella experiencia.

 

—Yuuri, quiero intentar algo. Algo nuevo para ti —le dijo, sintiendo como su respiración salía ahora en jadeos debido a sus actividades anteriores, pero estaba demasiado perdido como para sentirse avergonzado por ello—. Te haré sentir bien, lo prometo. ¿Me dejarías intentarlo?

 

—Sí —respondió Yuuri sin ningún tipo de vacilación, para luego inclinarse y robarle otro beso. Esta vez uno gentil y confiado. Viktor sonrió en respuesta, sintiendo su corazón doler por la sobreabundancia de amor que lo llenaba y que amenazaba con desbordarse.

 

—Date vuelta —le susurró, dejando otro beso sobre los labios de Yuuri antes de usar sus manos para girar el cuerpo del nipón y dejarlo de cara a la pared. Yuuri lo siguió deseoso, y Viktor se mantuvo cerca, sintiendo cada línea de su cuerpo presionada contra el de el nipón. Yuuri se estremeció ligeramente y se presionó incluso más contra Viktor, viéndose nada complacido al tener los labios del ruso fuera de su alcance.

 

Sin embargo, en lugar de besar sus labios, Viktor dejó un beso en la curva de la oreja del nipón, arrastrando sus dientes por esta para arrancarle otro suspiro de placer. Luego, el ruso empezó a hacerse camino abajo por el cuello de Yuuri, besando la sensible piel de este y arrancándole suspiros en el proceso.

 

Gradualmente empezó a bajar por el cuello de Yuuri hasta llegar a su espina, besando cada parte antes de arrastrar sus dientes por la espalda baja del nipón al tiempo que este se presionaba contra el toque. Yuuri había aferrado sus brazos a la pared para mantenerse en pie, y su posición incitaba a Viktor al tiempo que se arrodillaba detrás de él.

 

El rostro de Viktor estaba al nivel del trasero de Yuuri, así que el ruso pasó sus manos por la piel frente a él, acariciando y disfrutando de los sonidos que el nipón soltaba en respuesta. Lo que tenía la intención de hacer era algo que él mismo disfrutaba, ambos dando y recibiendo, y esperaba que Yuuri encontrara tanto placer en ello como él propio Viktor.

 

—Dime si quieres que pare —le dijo a Yuuri, quien dejó salir un murmullo en respuesta y se aferró más a la pared al tiempo empujaba su parte trasera más hacia atrás. Viktor desgarró el paquete de lubricante que Yuuri le había dado y derramó el líquido sobre sus dedos, calentandandolo entre sus manos antes de llevarlo a la parte trasera de Yuuri y deslizar un dedo dentro. El nipón dejó salir un suave jadeo de placer en respuesta, girando sus caderas al tiempo que Viktor trabajaba para prepararlo.

 

Viktor quería que Yuuri estuviera desesperado, necesitado, y lleno de deseo mientras él trabajaba lentamente en su interior, provocándolo y arrancado todo tipo de sonidos de su boca, preparandolo cuidadosamente hasta que le suplicara por más. Finalmente se movió, dejando que su lengua se uniera su dedo, y sintiendo la respuesta de Yuuri ante aquella nueva sensación.

 

Viktor provocaba a Yuuri, lamiendo y succionando la sensible piel y disfrutando de los entrecortados sonidos de placer que Yuuri soltaba en respuesta. Cuando Viktor presionó su lengua dentro para unirla a su dedo, con el resbaloso músculo ayudando a preparar a Yuuri mucho mejor, un estremecimiento pasó por el cuerpo de este  provocando que gimiera se presionara hacia atrás, pidiendo silenciosamente por más.

 

Viktor continuó moviéndose, follando a Yuuri con su dedos y lengua, y sintiendo como su propio deseo ardía más poderosamente con cada sonido que el nipón soltaba. Yuuri habló eventualmente, jadeando en medio de la silenciosa habitación.

 

—Viktor…por favor… —le imploró, y Viktor lo obedeció instantáneamente, añadiendo otro dedo y curvándolo en una forma que tuvo a Yuuri estremeciéndose y gimiendo de placer.

 

— ¿Se siente bien? —preguntó Viktor al tiempo que se alejaba lo suficiente para poder hablar, su cálida respiración golpeando contra la piel de Yuuri.

 

—Sí —respondió Yuuri, y sus palabras sonaron distorsionadas por lo acelerado de su respiración. Viktor pudo sentir la satisfacciòn arremolinándose dentro de su estómago en respuesta. Era lo que había deseado por tanto tiempo y que ahora finalmente tenía, estar con Yuuri de esta forma. No en lo que parecía una sucesión repetida de encuentros de una sola noche, sino estar realmente juntos e intentar cosas nuevas, explorar los deseos del otro. Con Yuuri confiando en él lo suficiente para intentarlo.

 

—Bien —murmuró con satisfacción al tiempo que añadía otro dedo y observaba como Yuuri arqueaba la espalda en respuesta. No había nada que amara más que hacer que Yuuri se sintiera bien, y estaría feliz de hacerlo cada día por el resto de su vida.

 

Al observar a Yuuri, Viktor sintió la alegría florecer en su pecho, junto con un posesividad que sabía que no tenía derecho de sentir. Yuuri no era suyo, pero no podía evitar que aquella sensación floreciera en su pecho. Después de tanto tiempo pensando que era solo uno de tantos para Yuuri, el conocimiento de que este lo había escogido sólo a él cuando pudo tener a tantos otros al mismo tiempo, hizo que Viktor se sintiera deseado en una forma que no había sentido por años.

 

—Soy el único que te ha visto de esta forma —le susurró, las palabras sonando reverentemente en el aire en medio de ellos—. El único que te ha tocado de esta manera, que te ha hecho **sentir** de esta manera.

 

Yuuri le había confiado su primera vez, y continuaba confiando en Viktor para vivir nuevas experiencias, lo cual era algo que el ruso atesoraba. Yuuri había dejado su placer en manos de Viktor, y el ruso no estaba dispuesto a decepcionarlo. Y aunque disfrutaba del saber que Yuuri había confiado en él para ser su primero, Viktor sabía que no le importaría aun si Yuuri hubiera dormido con miles de otras personas. Porque Yuuri lo había escogido ahora, a él y solo a él. Y esa era la razón de la posesividad que estaba sintiendo; el conocimiento de que, de todas las personas en el mundo, Yuuri se había entregado completamente a Viktor. Desde el minuto en que el ruso lo había tocado, Yuuri no había estado con nadie más, a pesar de que no tenía obligación alguna de permanecer fiel a él. Tal como Viktor no había estado con nadie más desde el día en que se había enamorado de Yuuri, hace ya tantos años. Ambos poseían al otro en un modo que nadie más podía, y Viktor quería que aquello continuara de la misma forma.

 

Después de eso ya no hubieron más palabras, y Viktor regresó a su tarea con una completa determinación. Se enfocó en el placer de Yuuri, utilizando su boca para arrancar mas gemidos de placer del muchacho encima de él. Lamía y succionaba, sacando y metiendo su lengua y dedos dentro del nipón hasta que Yuuri estuvo húmedo, extendido y preparado. Incluso en ese momento Viktor no se detuvo, sino que continuó provocando a Yuuri hasta que las piernas de este se debilitaron debido a la sensación  y empezara a suplicar por más.  

 

Finalmente se retiró, parándose detrás de Yuuri e ignorando el dolor en sus rodillas. Yuuri todavía se encontraba de espaldas a él, así que Viktor amoldó su cuerpo a la espalda de este y abrió el condón  para deslizarlo sobre su eje al tiempo que Yuuri se inclinaba para atrás.

 

Viktor tomó a Yuuri para girarlo y esté se aferró al ruso, atrayéndolo hacia él. La expresión del nipón al buscar el contacto de Viktor era un hermoso desastre. Al moverse, Yuuri enredó una de sus piernas en las caderas de Viktor, inmovilizándolo para mantenerlo cerca. Viktor dejó que una de sus manos descansara sobre el muslo de Yuuri, levantando mas su pierna y aferrándose más firmemente a la piel en ella, cada toque haciendo que el fuego en su pecho ardiera más intensamente.

 

— ¿Estás listo? —le preguntó a Yuuri y este asintió, acercándose a Viktor y arqueando la espalda cuando lo sintió entrar. La cabeza de Yuuri hizo un sonido sordo al golpear contra la pared detrás de él al tiempo que suspiraba en satisfacción, y sus manos se aferraron a Viktor cuanto este entró más profundamente. La mayoría del peso de Yuuri se encontraba descansando en la pared detrás de él y la posición en la que se encontraban era precaria, siendo la pierna de  este lo único que lo aseguraba al cuerpo de Viktor.

 

No queriendo romper su contacto para cambiar de posición, Viktor deslizó sus manos bajo el otro muslo de Yuuri, elevándolo de tal modo que el peso de este se encontrara descansando sobre él o contra la pared detrás. Yuuri enredó aquella pierna alrededor de la cintura de Viktor de forma instintiva para mantenerlos unidos. La posición puso un poco de presión sobre los brazos de Viktor, pero decidió ignorarla y enfocarse en la forma que Yuuri estaba aferrado a él, en cómo sus talones se enterraban impacientemente en la parte baja de su espalda.

 

Gradualmente, Viktor empezó a moverse a un lento y constante ritmo, arrancando más sonidos de placer de los labios de Yuuri con cada movimiento. Eventualmente comenzó a moverse más rápido, causando que  el nipón arrastrara sus uñas a través de la piel de sus hombros y cuello hasta llevarlas a su cabello, tirando de este casi a punto de dolor. Su cabeza cayó para atrás, exponiendo con ello la línea de su garganta, y Viktor se lanzó para succionarla una vez más, creando chupetones por la expuesta piel. Marcó a Yuuri, sintiéndose poseído y marcado al mismo tiempo, a la vez que el nipón arrastraba sus manos hasta la piel de su espalda, las uñas de sus dedos otorgándole placer al hundirse contra su piel.

 

Viktor quería que permanecieran de esta forma para siempre, pero eventualmente empezó a sentir los efectos de haber cargado a Yuuri por tan largo periodo de tiempo. Puede que Viktor fuera fuerte, pero a pesar de que Yuuri fuera más pequeño que él, el nipón también era un atleta y su cuerpo estaba lejos de ser ligero.

 

El ruso se movió para encontrar un mejor agarre y los separó a ambos de la pared, sintiendo como las piernas y brazos de Yuuri se apretaban más para no caerse. Una vez que el peso entero del nipón estuvo descansando completamente sobre Viktor, el ruso comenzó a caminar hasta la cama, sosteniendo a Yuuri todo el tiempo. Al hacerlo, el ruso finalmente se separó del cuello de Yuuri con un último y suave beso para luego subir su mirada y encontrarse con la del nipón.

 

La nueva posición dejó el rostro de Yuuri a un nivel más elevado que el suyo propio, por lo que esta vez fue él quien se inclinó, conectando sus frentes. El nipón centró su mirada en la de Viktor al tiempo que sonreía, todavía aferrándose al cuerpo del ruso para no caerse. Había una profunda y clara emoción en los ojos de Yuuri al mirar a Viktor, una que el ruso estaba seguro de haber visto antes. Parecía ser felicidad. Parecía ser amor.

 

Viktor estaba tan distraído por aquella mirada que no prestó atención a dónde se dirigía. Lo cual resultó ser un problema cuando su pie tropezó con la maleta que había olvidado que estaba al pie de la cama, sacándolo de balance. El peso extra de Yuuri, junto con el hecho de que tenía los brazos completamente ocupados por el otro hombre, causó que ambos cayeran y que sus frentes chocaran dolorosamente al tiempo que Viktor soltaba un gritillo de sorpresa.

 

Afortunadamente estaban lo suficientemente cerca  de la cama como para que Viktor lograra dejar caer a Yuuri a justo encima del colchón, causando que saliera del  cuerpo del muchacho y tuviera que sostenerse sobre sus brazos para evitar aplastarlo al caer. Al bajar la mirada para ver a Yuuri desparramado debajo de él, Viktor pudo sentir como sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí debido a la vergüenza, sintiéndose mortificado. Había estado tratando que todo fuera perfecto para Yuuri,  y a pesar de todo lo había arruinado terriblemente. Parte de él quería salir corriendo de la habitación, mientras otra quería simplemente hacerse bolita y no volver a ver a Yuuri jamás.

 

Pero en lugar de verse  irritado, decepcionado, o cualquiera de las otras cosas que Viktor estaba temiendo, Yuuri solo se rió. Una carcajada real y genuina  que causó que se retorciera y le brindara una torcida sonrisa al ruso, viéndose completamente imperturbable por el reciente error. Viktor lo observó en shock por un segundo, pero luego rio también al tiempo que llevaba su mano hasta el lugar en su frente que había sido afectado por la colisión de sus cabezas, y finalmente pudo ser capaz de ver el lado gracioso de todo el asunto.

 

Por años había tenido que ser perfecto, los errores nunca fueron una opción. Pero parecía que a Yuuri no le importaba que cometiera errores, o que las cosas salieran mal. Simplemente podían reírse de ello juntos, y eso solo hizo que Viktor lo amara incluso aún más, a pesar de que aquello le pareciera imposible.

 

—Bueno, no era así como había planeado que sucedieran las cosas —admitió tristemente, aún avergonzado de que sus intentos por hacer esto bien se le hubieran volteado.

 

—Pudo existir un descuento de puntos por un mal aterrizaje —bromeó Yuuri. Viktor dejó escapar un ridículo resoplido ante la referencia de patinaje y observó como Yuuri le sonreía en respuesta. Todo él era un tonto desastre, pero de repente Viktor no podía pensar en nada más perfecto.

 

Al hablar, Yuuri se deslizó en la cama de modo que ahora se encontraba yaciendo completamente de espaldas, tirando luego de Viktor para que ambos se encontraran yaciendo en la cama.

 

—Pero aun así fue un muy buen movimiento —añadió Yuuri, estirándose en la cama con una seductora pero bromista sonrisa jugando en sus labios. Luego llevó sus manos a descansar a los lados del cuello de Viktor, acunando la piel allí al tiempo que enredaba sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del ruso. Movió sus caderas hacia el frente en una clara invitación, a la cual Viktor cedió, deslizándose fácilmente dentro de Yuuri al tiempo que aferraba sus manos a los lados de la cama junto a la cabeza de este y comenzaba a moverse.

 

Yuuri volvió a enterrar sus talones contra la espalda baja de Viktor, demandando que se apresurara, a lo cual Viktor cedió al tiempo que bajaba su mano para tomar la polla de Yuuri. El nipón se estremeció y gimió en respuesta, sus manos dejaron el lugar donde estaban para aferrarse a las sábanas al tiempo que Viktor comenzaba a moverse.

 

Una de las manos de Yuuri se encontraba aferrándose a la parte de las sábanas junto a la mano de Viktor que se hallaba sosteniendo su peso mientras se movía, y de repente el nipón volvió a moverse. Yuuri soltó las sábanas entre sus manos, para aferrarse a la mano de Viktor. Sus dedos se entrelazaron al tiempo que empezaban a moverse, causando con ello que la emoción llenara el pecho del ruso como una represa amenazando con desbordar. Los simples e íntimos toques eran lo que más atesoraba, mucho más que todo lo demás. En respuesta, Viktor se aferró firmemente a la mano de Yuuri, rehusandose a dejarlo ir.

 

Yuuri aún se encontraba observandolo fijamente con aquella misma emoción de antes, y Viktor no podía recordar un momento en que hubiera sido tan feliz. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que no pudo contenerse más y finalmente se corriera, apretando la mano de Yuuri fuertemente al mismo tiempo.

 

El aguante de Yuuri sobre la pista era bien conocida, y través de los años aquello se había trasladado hacia el dormitorio también. Yuuri todavía estaba duro a pesar de que Viktor ya se había venido. En algún punto, Viktor estaba seguro, Yuuri sería capaz de durar mucho más tiempo que él; y el ruso estaba ansioso por todas las creativas cosas que podría hacer para satisfacer a su amante cuando aquel momento llegara.

 

Con su mano todavía en la polla de Yuuri, Viktor lo llevó hasta el borde, sintiendo como este se tensaba y curvaba los dedos de sus pies, aferrándose a la manos de Viktor para soportar las olas de placer. Finalmente se vino,  aferrándose al toque de Viktor y arqueandose sobre el colchón.

 

_—Viktor_ —jadeó, y el ruso se congeló al escuchar el sonido, manteniéndose así aun cuando Yuuri cayó saciado contra el colchón. Por años, uno de sus deseos había sido escuchar al nipón diciendo su nombre de esa forma, que lo llamara en un momento de pasión, lleno de necesidad y deseo. Y finalmente, Yuuri lo había hecho; y aquel había sido el sonido más hermoso que jamás había escuchado.

 

Ambos se relajaron gradualmente, y Viktor dejó de sostenerse sobre sus brazos para apoyarse sobre el pecho de Yuuri, ambos disfrutando del post climax. Yuuri también parecía contento de yacer allí y mantenerse contra Viktor, pero eventualmente tuvieron que moverse y dejar la cama para limpiarse. Viktor apagó las luces al regresar, dejando que la habitación se sumergiera en una cálida oscuridad.

 

Ambos se acurrucaron contra el otro al regresar a la cama, sus posiciones cambiando esta vez de modo que la cabeza de Yuuri se encontraba ahora sobre el pecho de Viktor. Se acurrucaron, disfrutando del simple hecho de estar juntos en este silencioso y privado momento que el ruso sabía nunca podría olvidar.

 

Yuuri volvió a levantar la cabeza después de unos segundos, sus ojos medio cerrados debido al cansancio de la placentera actividad anterior. Uno de los brazos de Viktor se encontraba rodeándolo, manteniéndolo cerca, y fue allí que el ruso sintió cómo Yuuri se inclinaba hacia él para dejar un suave y dulce beso sobre sus labios. Un beso lleno de ternura.

 

Viktor se sintió sobresaltar por la sorpresa en el momento que los labios de Yuuri se posaron sobre los suyos, pero se deshizo  rápidamente de aquella sensació  y llevó sus manos hacia el cabello del nipón para atraerlo más. Correspondiendo el beso y sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba al sentir los labios de Yuuri sobre los suyos.

 

Había sido algo totalmente inesperado porque era algo que nunca habían hecho antes. Los besos siempre habían estado reservados para el sexo o los juegos previos, nunca para los momentos después cuando no había nada más que ternura al final. Y a pesar de eso, Yuuri lo había iniciado tan casualmente, como si ni siquiera hubiera tenido que pensar en ello. Como si besar a Viktor fuera tan natural para él como respirar.

 

Era cálido, suave y familia; pero a la vez tan nuevo. Un beso pareja. Ambos yaciendo juntos y besándose en medio de la neblina postcoital, simplemente disfrutando de estar juntos.

 

Yuuri llevó una de sus manos hacia la mejilla de Viktor para acunarla gentilmente al tiempo que lo besaba, y Viktor colocó su mano encima de la de Yuuri, entrelazando sus dedos una vez más. Pasó sus dedos por la piel de la mano de Yuuri, permitiendo que estos se entrelazaran a la vez que continuaban con el beso. Sin siquiera pensarlo, su mano se movió hacia el dedo anular de Yuuri, acariciándolo gentilmente y jugando con el lugar donde iría un anillo de matrimonio.  

 

Quería tener a Yuuri para siempre, Viktor lo sabía. Quería que estuvieran juntos por el resto de sus vidas, si tan solo Yuuri deseara lo mismo. Ambos encajaban tan bien, y seguían juntos a pesar de todo lo que había pasado. Juntos pesar de todo. Ya tenían tantos de los elementos que se necesitaban en una relación, solo habían unas pocas - pero cruciales- que los mantenían en el limbo en el que se encontraban. Cerca, pero no lo suficiente cerca.

 

Viktor quería más. Siempre lo había deseado, pero lo había suprimido durante años solo para que deseo continuará aumentando con cada suave toque y beso. Con cada momento que pasaba con Yuuri y que le recordaba que era él la persona de la cual se había enamorado. La primera persona que había amado de esa manera, y muy probablemente la última. El único que deseaba consigo por el resto de su vida.

 

Eventualmente se separaron y Yuuri volvió a descansar su cabeza sobre el pecho de Viktor, bostezando soñoliento y provocando que Viktor hiciera lo mismo. Ambos estaban agotados después de tan largo día, y ambos necesitaban estar bien descansados para la competencia del día siguiente.

 

Viktor solo esperaba que sus actividades de esa noche no tuvieran ningún efecto negativo en la presentación de Yuuri. Se había esforzado para que no fuera así, pero sabía por experiencia propia que ciertas cosas no eran muy apropiadas la noche antes de una competencia, sin importar lo mucho que Yuuri lo deseara.

 

El pensar en su tiempo juntos le recordó al comienzo de la noche, el cómo Yuuri había jadeado, gemido, y claramente disfrutado de todo lo que el ruso había hecho. Como Viktor continuaba queriendo probar cosas nuevas con Yuuri, explorar sus deseos ahora que eran más cercanos y era claro que aquello era algo que Yuuri quería intentar. Durante mucho tiempo había preferido no preguntar porque había asumido que era algo que Yuuri no quería hacer, pero ahora sabía que no era así. Y algunas veces, preguntar era la única manera de estar seguro.

 

—Sabes, no siempre tienes que ser tú —le dijo a Yuuri con suavidad, y el nipón lo miró sorprendido. La pregunta escrita claramente escrita en sus ojos.

 

—Cuando dormimos juntos —aclaró—. Puedo ser yo también, si es algo que quieras intentar. Solo tienes que pedírmelo.

 

Si Yuuri no deseaba aquello, Viktor lo aceptaría. Él disfrutaba de la forma en que estaban ahora y siempre lo habían hecho.  Pero a veces también deseaba tener a Yuuri de la misma forma que Yuuri lo tenía a él, y esperaba que Yuuri se sintiera de la misma manera. Aquella era solo una de las muchas cosas que quería intentar con Yuuri, pero era la que deseaba más que nada.

 

La expresión de Yuuri pasó rápidamente de sorpresa a entendimiento, para luego reflejar interés y asentir ante las palabras de Viktor.

 

— ¿Tú quieres eso? —le preguntó con un serio tono de voz — ¿Estarías feliz con eso?  


—Más que feliz —dijo Viktor con una sonrisa.

 

Se acercó aún más para acariciar la piel de la mejilla de Yuuri al hablar, su mano todavía descansando sobre el rostro del nipón. Yuuri le sonrió, los destellos de dorado en sus ojos danzaron bajo la tenue luz que venía de afuera del dormitorio, y Viktor correspondió su sonrisa, sintiéndose en paz.

 

—Aunque tal vez no esta noche —añadió con una carcajada al recordar el programa libre del día siguiente, y Yuuri asintió a la vez que reía con él.

 

— ¿En otro momento? —preguntó el nipón con la sonrisa aún en su rostro, y Viktor asintió al tiempo que se recostaba de nuevo, dejándose arrullar por el silencio en la habitación y la calidez de sus cuerpos.

 

—Otro momento —concordó. Tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo al día siguiente una vez que la competencia y sus deberes oficiales terminaran, y Viktor planeaba tomar ventaja total de eso.

 

No podía esperar a que ya fuera mañana.

 

* * *

 

 

**[Discusion] Teorias del Ganador del Campeonato MUndial**

 

submitted by pajeba

{coffeetyphoon} · hace 52 minutos

 

Bueno duh, obviamente va a ser Nikiforov

{thisrosewillneverdie} · hace 50 minutos

 

Um no? No es para nada obvio

{luciela} · hace 47 minutos

 

Vamos, ganó el oro en el GPF, aún mantiene todos los récords mundiales, Katsuki le habrá ganado algunas veces pero Nikiforov sigue siendo el mejor de lo mejor.

{snowfallbarricade} · hace 46 minutos

 

Sueñen todo lo que quieran, pero Nikiforov está viejo. Su último oro en el Grand Prix fue suerte, pero probablemente se rompa la cadera antes de otro ganar otro.

{maixion} · hace 43 minutos.

 

Incluso ahora existe una brecha entre las habilidades de Katsuki y Nikiforov, por más que los fans de Katsuki odien admitirlo. ¿Katsuki puede hacer un quad flip? No, ni siquiera ahora puede. Puede que le haya ganado el oro a Nikiforov, pero todavía tiene solo dos quads en su repertorio, en cambio Viktor los tiene casi todos. El lado artístico puede ser importante, pero los aspectos técnicos también, y es allí donde Nikiforov le gana cada vez.

{sheenafox5} · hace 40 minutos

 

Me estás jodiendo? La brecha entre ellos se ha cerrado muy rápido. Katsuki trapeó el piso con Nikiforov la temporada pasada. Puede que Nikiforov haya recuperado  el oro del GPF esta temporada, pero no hay forma de que recupere el título de campeón mundial. Katsuki jamás se lo va a permitir.

{ellayuki} · hace 39 minutos

Sep, igual Nikiforov ya podría retirarse. Ya es tiempo de que se vaya.

{klyamoor} · hace 37 minutos

Puedes creer que alguien pueda estar tan amargado que desee el retiro de un patinador solo porque le cae mal?

{journa} · hace 35 minutos

 

Lol y tu puedes creer que alguien sea tan patético que la única forma de asegurar que tu patinador favorito gane es que no haya competencia?

{singing-swan} · hace 31 minutos

 

Que no haya competencia??? Puede que Katsuki y Nikiforov sean famosos por su gran rivalidad, pero todavía quedan muchos patinadores grandiosos en competencia que podrían ganar. Giacometti por ejemplo, les ha estado pisando los talones durante años y tiene una gran oportunidad de llevarse el oro.

{starrynighted} · hace 29 minutos

 

NO SE OLVIDEN DE JJ <3<3<3

{ohmygodcarlie} · hace 27 minutos

 

También hay una tremenda cantidad de patinadores jóvenes. Altin es increíblemente bueno y ha sido declarado como parte del podio para este año. No pretendan que esos dos son los únicos con una oportunidad.

 

{thestarsreminiscing} · hace 26 minutos

 

SI! OTABEK ES EL MEJOR Y TENGO UNAS GANAS TERRIBLES DE QUE GANE

{anonymoose-au} · hace 24 minutos

 

Vendería mi alma con tal de que Chris finalmente se llevara la victoria.

{cherrypie411} · hace 20 minutos

 

Aprecio a todos los otros patinadores. Pero honestamente, si Katsuki no gana este año voy a llorar. Compré los boletos especialmente por él!!

{elrunon} · hace 18 minutos

 

Y es en Tokyo este año! Que gane en casa sería algo increíble de ver para todos sus fans. Tiene que ganar!

{aquaxixi} · hace 16 minutos

 

El país entero está esperando que gane, tiene que lograrlo por orgullo nacional. No puede entregarle el oro a Rusia compitiendo en tierra nipona!

{bellatabla} · hace 13 minutos

 

Además ya perdió el GPF contra Viktor. Si pierde de nuevo, las personas empezarán a pensar que está perdiendo el toque.

{supernaturalkinji} · hace 11 minutos

 

Woah, no es justo poner ese tipo de presión sobre él!

{skyequeeng} · hace 10 minutos

 

Uh, es un atleta? “Presión” es prácticamente la descripción de su trabajo.

{kat-su-don} · hace 7 minutos

 

Si viejo, pero tampoco así!

{rrsm} · hace 4 minutos.

 

Cálmense, las personas tienen derecho a querer verlo ganar, aguafiestas. No compraron boletos para verlo perder, obviamente.

 

{cherrynotonfire} · hace 3 minutos.

Sí. Y si Katsuki no puede ganar en su propio país y por sus fans ¿cual es el punto de que continúe patinando?

Cuando se separaron al día siguiente, Viktor tuvo muchas cosas en que pensar

 

* * *

 

 

Después de su tiempo juntos la noche anterior, habían muchas cosas que el ruso necesitaba considerar, combinadas con varias cosas de su pasado que necesitaban ser consideradas en la ecuación.

 

Ambos eran muy diferentes de cómo solían ser en el pasado. Puede que ambos se hubieran estado viendo bajo el espectro de algo casual, pero repentinamente ya no parecía de esa forma. Ambos pasaban tiempo juntos cada vez que se encontraban, y no solo dentro de la habitación, sino también fuera de ella. Ambos compartían su tiempo, historias, y sus vidas. Compartían su cama con nadie más que ellos mismos. Se besaban únicamente por el gusto de besarse y se sostenían el uno al otro cada vez que podían. Ambos hablaban, reían, y disfrutaban de la compañía del otro sin importar la situación, y todo aquello se encontraba alimentando un sueño que Viktor llevaba años intentando olvidar, pero que finalmente estaba permitiendo penetrar en su corazón una vez más.

 

Aquellos pensamientos habían comenzado a colarse en su mente después del Grand Prix Final junto con todas las revelaciones y cambios que esta había traído, pero no habían tomado forma completamente hasta que hubo visto a Yuuri una vez más. No hasta que Yuuri hubo aceptado su invitación a cenar, hasta que se hubo dejado caer en su cama y hubieran hablado y reído animadamente durante la cena. No hasta que vio lo feliz que era Yuuri mientras lo besaba suavemente.

 

Era algo en lo que Viktor había estado pensando desde ese momento hasta la mañana siguiente durante el calentamiento, todo mientras se deslizaba en el hielo y trataba de aclarar su cabeza.

 

Viktor siempre creyó que había sido obvio en cuanto a sus sentimientos, tan directamente obvio que nadie podría haberlos pasado por alto. Pero la forma en la que Yuuri había actuado anoche, pareciendo tan lleno de amor, iba en contra del mensaje que Viktor estaba seguro que este le había enviado con anterioridad. La confirmación de que no correspondía los sentimientos de Viktor, aquello que había causado que Viktor mantuviera sus sentimientos escondidos. Pero las palabras de Chris continuaban acechándolo, ahora más que nunca.

 

¿Estaba seguro de que Yuuri lo sabía? Viktor había creído que así era, estaba casi seguro. Pero había una pequeña semilla de duda que había sido sembrada por el amor que había visto en los ojos de este y que había crecido con cada acción del nipón hasta que el ruso ya no estuvo tan seguro. Una pequeña semilla de esperanza, y si había algo por lo que valía la pena volver a exponer su corazón, era eso.

 

El programa libre que se encontraba practicando mientras meditaba, era acerca de Yuuri. Era una confesión, tal como todas las anteriores, pero esta estaba mucho más llena de sentimientos que todas las anteriores. Era cruda y honesta, abarcando todo lo que Yuuri significaba para él. Era la mejor confesión que tenía, y Viktor sabía que tenía que asegurarse de que Yuuri lo comprendiera, de eliminar cualquier rastro de duda entre ellos.

 

Iría hasta Yuuri y le pediría que lo observara. Que lo observara atentamente y que entendiera, porque Viktor estaba patinando para él. Siempre había patinado para él,

 

Y después de eso, Viktor finalmente sabría. Para bien o para mal. Luego podría aceptar cual fuera la respuesta de Yuuri.

 

El calentamiento a penas empezaba a terminar cuando empezó a buscar a Yuuri, sabiendo que si iba a hablar con él antes de la competencia entonces tenía que ser ahora. Era muy probable que no tuvieran otra oportunidad para hablar sino hasta después de la competencia.

 

Sin embargo, cuando logró dar con Yuuri, se dio cuenta que este ya estaba abandonando la pista. Lo vio quitarse los patines y salir de la arena, y lo notó nervioso, lo cual no era inesperado.

 

Yuuri había estado nervioso toda la mañana y Viktor lo había visto fallar un triple axel -su salto preferido- durante la práctica. Había una inmensa presión sobre Yuuri este año, estaba patinando en su país natal con el enorme peso de las expectativas sobre sus hombros. Especialmente ahora que Viktor estaba a la cabeza de la tabla de posiciones y Yuuri solo tenía una oportunidad para dejarlo atrás y ganar. Viktor no creía que Yuuri tuviera que preocuparse de no hacerlo bien, pero parecía que Yuuri definitivamente estaba sintiendo la presión ese día.

 

Viktor lo siguió, quitándose los patines para luego guardarlos, antes de hacerse camino por el mismo lugar a donde había visto que Yuuri se dirigió. Viktor lo buscó con la mirada al entrar en el área reservada solo para patinadores, pero no estaba por ningún lugar.

 

Unas cuantas preguntas a patinadores y entrenadores que se hallaban cerca lo guiaron hacia el lugar a donde se había dirigido. Las pertenencias de Yuuri aún se encontraban en el mismo lugar donde las había dejado por lo mañana, así que no podía haberse marchado aún del estadio. Y la dirección por la cual le habían indicado que Yuuri se había marchado no llevaba fuera del estadio, sino que se adentraba más profundamente en este hasta que el ruido del exterior se desvanecía por completo.

 

Su curiosidad gradualmente empezó a convertirse en preocupación mientras continuaba caminando en la dirección que le habían indicado, alejándose cada vez más y más de la multitud. No había nadie a la vista en esa parte del estadio, se encontraba en una sección que era raramente usada, llena de polvo y bastante alejada de todo. Ninguno de los corredores llevaba a la salida, solo se adentraban a la parte más profunda del estadio y lo alejaban más y más del exterior. No podía pensar en una razón coherente por la cual Yuuri hubiera decidido alejarse tanto de la parte principal del estadio, y por un momento pensó que tal vez los patinadores que le habían indicado el camino se habían equivocado.

 

Casi se rinde después de abrir unas cuantas puertas del corredor. Todas las habitaciones parecían ser viejas bodegas y no había nadie alrededor, dándole al lugar una sensación abandonada y escalofriante. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, llamó su atención una puerta entreabierta que hacía contraste con todas las demás que encontró cerradas.

 

Viktor no tenía idea de que era lo que Yuuri podría estar haciendo escondido y tan lejos de todo lo demás, pero si en realidad estaba en algún lugar cerca, tendría que ser allí. Si no, Viktor tendría que regresar y empezar a buscar en algún otro lugar.

 

Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió por completo, logrando finalmente vislumbrar un poco de la negra y familiar cabellera de la persona frente a él.

 

—Yuuri —le llamó aliviado, al tiempo que se adentraba en la oscuridad de la habitación—, traté de encontrarte luego de la práctica, pero desapareciste y alguien me dijo que te vio viniendo por este camino así que…

 

Su voz se cortó al asimilar la imagen frente a él. Y todo su mundo se congeló en ese preciso instante.

 

Yuuri se había girado, sobresaltado por el sonido de la voz del ruso. Tenía los ojos completamente abiertos y se había hecho para atrás, su postura estaba tensa y denotaba culpabilidad. Su mano se hallaba a medio camino de su boca y dos pequeñas pastillas descansaban en la palma, resplandeciendo en medio de la oscuridad que las rodeaba.

 

Viktor no pensó. No tuvo tiempo para pensar porque todo lo que sabía era que en los próximos segundos Yuuri tragaría esas pastillas y _no podía dejar que eso sucediera._

 

Cruzó las distancia entre ellos a toda velocidad y agarró la mano de Yuuri, alejando las pastillas de su boca y tirandolas al suelo. Yuuri dejó salir un grito ante el repentino toque, tensandose instintivamente y observando a Viktor con horror en su rostro.

 

— ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? —preguntó Viktor, suplicando. Necesitaba saber la respuesta, y rezaba con todas sus fuerzas por que no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

 

— ¡Viktor, déjame ir! —espetó Yuuri en lugar de responder, y el ruso soltó su muñeca inmediatamente, observando como el nipón retrocedía. Esperó, suplicando con sus ojos por que Yuuri le respondiera y le dijera que estaba en error.

 

Deseaba desesperadamente estar equivocado. Había reaccionado por instinto tan pronto vio las píldoras porque era algo que ya había visto con anterioridad. Entrenadores dejando botes con pastillas en las manos de sus pupilos, atletas bajo la enorme presión de ser perfectos tomando decisiones estúpidas con la esperanza de poder cumplir las imposibles expectativas del público. La forma en que todo se destruía y arruinaba sus carreras. Su primer instinto había sido alejar esas pastillas porque no podía permitir que eso sucediera. No a Yuuri.

 

Esperó una respuesta con sus ojos fijos en los del nipón, todavía rezando por que este le dijera que estaba equivocado. Que existía otra posible razón para que Yuuri estuviera tan lejos del resto del mundo. Para que se escondiera a propósito para tomar unas pastillas que Viktor rezaba no fueran lo que él pensaba. Necesitaba que Yuuri le dijera que estaba equivocado, que había sacado conclusiones equivocadas a pesar de lo terriblemente sospechoso de las circunstancias, y que su temor de que Yuuri arruinara su vida para siempre era completamente infundado.

 

Pero Yuuri no habló. Simplemente continuó retrocediendo, su lenguaje corporal estaba a  la defensiva y sus ojos se paseaban por la habitación, como si estuviera buscando una salida. Su respiración se empezó a acelerar rápidamente y el temor estaba escrito en todo su rostro.

 

Y no dijo nada. Los segundos pasaron y Yuuri no dijo nada, ni una sola palabra para defenderse, y Viktor sintió su corazón hundirse ante lo que aquello implicaba. Yuuri no se estaba defendiendo. Estaba reaccionando como si fuera culpable, retrocediendo, buscando una salida, temeroso de ser descubierto. Y aquello rompió su corazón porque esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que su primer instinto hubiera estado equivocado, pero cada segundo que pasaba le daba la razón.

 

—Yuuri, ¿qué es lo que estás _haciendo_? —suplicó de nuevo, tratando de comprender. Yuuri era un patinador fenomenal quien adoraba el deporte tanto como él mismo. No era un tramposo, Viktor sabía eso perfectamente. Tenía que haber alguna razón, algo que lo hubiera empujado a hacer esto, algo que Viktor pudiera arreglar antes de que el nipón cometiera un error fatal que arruinaría su vida.

 

Tal vez había sido el entrenador de Yuuri, ya había pasado antes. Entrenadores que convencían a sus patinadores de que un poco de ayuda no sería mala idea, que todos los demás lo hacían. O tal vez había sido idea del mismo Yuuri, quebrándose finalmente bajo la presión que el mundo ponía en sus hombros.

 

Se encontraban en el país de Yuuri, compitiendo en el evento más importante de la temporada. Yuuri había perdido su título de campeón del Grand Prix hace solo unos meses, y el ruso sabía lo mucho que el oro significaba para el muchacho. La presión sobre Yuuri era mucho más grande ahora, no podía permitirse perder esta vez, no ahora. Y a pesar de que el puntaje artístico del muchacho era perfecto, el aspecto técnico siempre era menor al de Viktor. La única forma que el nipón tenía de compensar los pocos quads en su repertorio, era empujar cada salto hasta el final, lo cual era algo que podría dejar muerto del cansancio a cualquier patinador. Tal vez era por desesperación, para tratar de tener una oportunidad antes de que las injustas expectativas que sus fans y país entero había puesto sobre él lo destruyeran para siempre.

 

—No tienes que hacer esto —suplicó Viktor, esperando que Yuuri lo entendiera—. Dios Yuuri, ¿Por qué harías algo así? Te lo juro, no necesitas eso para ganar. Yuuri...

 

Yuuri podía ganar solo con su talento, Viktor sabía que podía. El nipón ya lo había hecho con anterioridad, y su talento no era algo que pudiera sacarse de una botella. La emoción, la presentación, la forma en que entregaba todo en el hielo, esas eran las cosas que le habían ganado el oro. No necesitaba nada más. Viktor tenía que convencerlo de que así era.

 

Aún tenía tiempo para arreglar eso. Puede que Yuuri no estuviera protestando su inocencia, condenándose con ello, pero aún tenían tiempo. Si tan solo Viktor pudiera convencerlo de que estaba cometiendo un terrible error, ambos podrían descubrir cómo arreglar esto y proteger al nipón del mundo y de sí mismo.

 

Había lágrimas formándose en los ojos de Yuuri y su respiración había empezado a salir entrecortada, convirtiéndose en jadeos, mientras continuaba observando a Viktor con el horror escrito en sus ojos. Viktor no deseaba nada más que tomarlo entre sus brazos, prometerle que encontrarían una solución. Borrar las lágrimas de los ojos del muchacho y suplicarle que entendiera que esto estaba mal, pero que todavía tenían tiempo para repararlo.

 

— ¿Vitya?

 

Viktor sintió su corazón detenerse y giró su cabeza, observando con los ojos muy abiertos a Yakov parado junto a la puerta. Debió haberlo visto en el área pública y seguido desde allí. Pero la razón ya no importaba porque los ojos de Yakov se entrecerraron al asimilar la escena frente él.

 

Ellos dos, escondidos de ojos curiosos en un lugar en el que no tenían razón para estar. El horror escrito en los ojos de Viktor y el terror en los de Yuuri. La forma en la que el nipón se había retirado hasta chocar contra la pared, sus ojos llenos de pavor y luciendo muy culpable. Las píldoras en el suelo, con nada que sugiriera que no fueran lo que él sabía que Yakov pensaba que eran.

 

Los ojos de Yakov se entrecerraron con rabia y se posaron sobre Yuuri, viéndose furioso. Viktor sabía que si había una una cosa que su entrenador realmente odiaba, eso era un tramposo. Durante años, Yakov había tenido sus sospechas acerca de las motivaciones de Yuuri para estar con Viktor, pero esta evidencia era mucho más condenatoria.

 

—Siempre supe que había algo mal en ti. Después de todo lo que has hecho. Y ahora tengo la prueba—. gruñó Yakov, y Viktor observó como todo el color desaparecía del rostro de Yuuri, sus ojos ampliándose  al tiempo que las lágrimas empezaban a bajar por sus mejillas—. No te librarás de esto. Te van a expulsar de por vida una vez que lo diga.

 

Repentinamente, Viktor se sintió furioso. No podía dejar que eso sucediera, no dejaría que lo hiciera. Puede que Yuuri hubiera estado a punto de cometer un error, tal vez ya lo había cometido, pero no merecía que todo por lo que había trabajado se arruinara a causa de ello. Debía haber otra forma, tenía que.

 

—Yakov, détente —gruñó Viktor, poniéndose en frente de Yuuri a modo de barrera. No permitiría que su entrenador se acercara al nipón hasta que éste pudiera defenderse porque todavía existía una parte de que Viktor que, a pesar de que todo apuntaba lo contrario, esperaba que estar equivocado y que Yuuri fuera inocente. Y si al final resultaba ser lo peor, todavía podían hablar con Yuuri y con su entrenador, todavía podían hacer algo para solucionar esta situación sin que la carrera y reputación de Yuuri terminaran arruinadas para siempre.

 

Pero parecía que Yuuri tenía otras ideas. Viktor sintió como el hombro de este chocaba contra el suyo al salir corriendo hacia la puerta, pasando junto a un perplejo Yakov y dirigiéndose a la puerta antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera hacer otra cosa más que pestañear.

 

— ¡Yuuri, _espera_! —gritó en un vago intento de atrapar al otro hombre antes de que se marchara, pero ya había desaparecido.

 

— ¡Yuuri! —llamó de nuevo al tiempo que lo seguía, pero la mano de Yakov lo detuvo antes de que pudiera salir de la puerta

 

— ¿Vas a ir tras él _ahora_? —espetó Yakov en ruso, su expresión incrédula—. ¿A pesar de que ha delatado su culpabilidad al huir?

 

Viktor quitó la mano de Yakov de su hombro, soltándole varios insultos en ruso antes de salir por el pasillo en busca de Yuuri. Era imperativo que encontrara al muchacho antes de que todo se saliera de control por completo.

 

Pero Yuuri ya se había marchado. Y sin importar donde buscara, con el pánico creciendo con cada paso, no había rastro alguno del nipón. Finalmente regresó a toda velocidad hacia aquella maldita bodega donde todo este desastre había comenzado, pero Yakov se había marchado también y las píldoras con él. Viktor soltó un improperio, tratando de calmar sus emociones pero sintiéndolas desbordar con cada minuto. El temor, pánico, preocupación, y un corazón roto siendo demasiado para aguantar.

 

Cuando finalmente encontró Yakov, este lucía muy calmo.

 

—Está hecho —le dijo, y Viktor sintió como su interior se congelaba al ver los ojos de su coach. Yakov había reportado a Yuuri. Ya no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo.

 

—No tenías el derecho —le espetó con furia, pero Yakov lo cortó con enojo.

 

— Tenía todo el derecho, le gruñó en respuesta—. Vi un potencial desacato a las reglas y lo reporté, tal como tú debiste hacerlo en el momento que lo encontraste escondido con esas píldoras. Si es inocente, entonces estará bien. Pero esa no fue la reacción de una persona no culpable. Durante años te he dicho que él arruinaría tu carrera, y no dejaré que eches a perder todo lo que has logrado por algo como esto. No por alguien como él que se desharía de ti en un segundo y sin pensarlo. Alguien que ya te ha hecho demasiado daño.

 

Viktor quería gritarle lo equivocado que estaba, que ese ni siquiera era el punto y que Yuuri no se merecía esto de todas formas. Pero no pudo. Yakov había seguido las reglas, eso era cierto. Viktor había estado dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo por Yuuri, a darle la oportunidad de resolver esta situación sin que los representantes de la ISU se involucraran porque sabía que el nipón no era ningún tramposo y que era mucho mejor que eso. Un desesperado error no debía significar el final de su carrera. Pero aquello ya no estaba bajo su control.

 

Así que decidió llamar a Yuuri. Necesitaba hablar con él. ¿Qué le iba a decir? No tenía ni idea. Pero necesitaba hablar con él de todas formas. Todo se había desmoronado tan rápido que hizo que se sintiera enfermo y temeroso, por lo que necesitaba escuchar  que Yuuri dijera algo, lo que sea que le ayudara a aclarar todo este desastre.

 

Al menos todavía quedaba esperanza. Yakov podía creer que Yuuri llevaba haciendo trampa desde siempre, se rehusaba a creer lo mismo. El conocía a Yuuri, sabía lo duro que había trabajado y lo mucho que adoraba el deporte. No llevaba años haciendo trampa, Viktor estaba seguro de ello. Este había sido simplemente un estúpido error, y aún tenían oportunidad de que el desastre hubiera sido impedido. Después de todo, había impedido que Yuuri tomara las píldoras, ahora solo le tocaba rezar porque no hubiera estado pasando desde antes y que la ISU fuera indulgente con su veredicto. Era una esperanza mínima, pero una a la que podía aferrarse.

 

El telefóno lo mandaba directamente al buzón de voz cada vez que llamaba, pero aquello no lo hizo desistir. Continuó intentándolo una y otra vez, rezando por que Yuuri le contestara. Eventualmente, una de sus llamadas se rehusó a entrar, y Viktor se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Yuuri había bloqueado su número.

 

Aquello solo hizo que la preocupación y náuseas que sentía empeoran. No podía entender cómo habían podido estar tan felices  la noche anterior, solo para que esto los atacara y arruinara todo. No solo lo que tenían, sino el futuro con el que de nuevo se había permitido soñar. Todo desapareciendo en un solo instante.

 

Con el número de Yuuri fuera de su alcance, Viktor optó por tratar de llamar a su entrenador, a su amigo, a quien sea que pudiera responderle, pero sus intentos fueron en vano. La batería de su teléfono  se drenaba con cada intento, volviendo a marcar a Yuuri en un fútil intento de que este le contestara.

 

Finalmente, Yakov volvió a hablarle, y su rostro se veía mucho más serio que antes. Las arrugas alrededor de su boca y ojos estaban más pronunciadas, y causaron que Viktor se tensara al verlo acercarse, no seguro de si estaba listo para escuchar lo que Yakov tenía para decir. Habían pasado horas desde que las acusaciones fueron hechas, tiempo suficiente para que las pruebas que tenían que hacerse fueran hechas.

 

—Katsuki es inocente —dijo Yakov directamente, y Viktor se sintió soltar la respiración en un jadeo y dejarse caer sobre sus codos a causa del alivio. Quería llorar, quería reír, no tenía idea de lo que quería en realidad, sólo sabía que necesitaba ver a Yuuri porque ahora todo iba a estar bien. Aún no comprendía por qué Yuuri había actuado tan sospechosamente, o por qué no se había defendido y había salido huyendo. Pero la ISU había hecho las pruebas correspondientes tanto a Yuuri como a las pastillas que este llevaba; así que si ellos decían que era inocente, entonces así era.

 

— ¿Qué…? —preguntó, sintiéndose mareado del alivio, pero Yakov le respondió incluso antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

 

—La ISU aclaró que las píldoras eran medicamento para la ansiedad —le dijo, y por primera vez en su vida, Viktor estaba seguro de que Yakov parecía culpable. Viktor trató de procesar las palabras, entender el significado detrás de estas, pero aún se encontraba demasiado concentrado en el hecho de que Yuuri era _inocente_. No tenía espacio para pensar en nada más, aunque sabía que sí que lo habría después, y que las palabras de Yakov finalmente lo golpearía  con toda su fuerza, dándole mucho en que pensar.

 

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era disculparse con Yuuri. La culpa también comenzaba crecer en él dolorosa y horriblemente, porque a pesar de haber tenido sus razones para creer lo que creyó, había estado equivocado de todas formas. Todavía podía recordar la expresión de Yuuri ante su acusación, el recuerdo estaba grabado en sus retinas y le quemaba profundamente. Mucho más porque había sido él quien lo había causado. Habían pasado unos pocos meses desde que Yuuri le había contado como el ruso lo había herido en su infancia, y ahora lo había hecho de nuevo sin intención.

 

No podía esperar que Yuuri lo perdonara en seguida, sabía eso perfectamente. Sin importar que tan buenas fueran sus razones, él sabía que esto no sería sencillo de arreglar. Pero se arrodillaría para suplicar el perdón su si era necesario, le diría lo mucho que lo sentía una y otra vez hasta que el nipón le creyera. Haría lo que sea que estuviera en su poder para arreglar esta situación.

 

—Vitya —dijo Yakov, y esta vez su voz sonó  cautelosa—, hay más.

 

Viktor se volteó para observar a Yakov con el alivio, la culpa, y la desesperada necesidad de disculparse con Yuuri peleando dentro de él. Pero todo aquello se desvaneció cuando vio la expresión en el rostro de Yakov. Nunca había visto a su entrenador realmente preocupado, hasta ahora.

 

—Se ha filtrado la información desde la ISU —le dijo, y Viktor sintió su respiración atorarse en su pecho, cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó repentinamente en preparación para lo que venía—. La historia ya salió a la luz.

 

— _¿Qué?_ —susurró, todo el alivio se drenándose de su cuerpo y siendo remplazado con terror.

 

—Alguien filtró la acusación y los resultados de los exámenes para entregarlos a la prensa —respondió Yakov, y Viktor empezó a sentir como el suelo bajo él comenzaba a moverse. Una investigación interna que fue probada como falsa era algo malo, pero privado. Pero esto...

 

—Necesito encontrar a Yuuri —soltó al tiempo que se levantaba de forma abrupta, tirando la silla en el proceso. Cuando este tipo de cosas se hacían públicas ya no había forma de detenerlas, y pronto el mundo entero lo sabría.  Todos se enterarían que había sido él quien había acusado a Yuuri, aún si había sido indirectamente, y sabrían de qué había sido acusado el nipón. De los resultados que, a pesar de que no tenía experiencia previa en esto, sabía que no deberían ser revelados sin permiso. Era una violación imperdonable a la privacidad del nipón y un escándalo en proceso. Necesitaba encontrar a Yuuri, ahora.

 

—Vitya, no —Yakov lo tomó por el brazo y Viktor se soltó, ignorándolo con enojo. No tenía tiempo para lidiar con Yakov o el cómo todo esto afectaría en su carrera. Todo lo que le importaba era Yuuri.

 

—Convoqué a una conferencia de prensa. —continuó Yakov, y Viktor abrió su boca para hablar, pero su entrenador lo detuvo antes de que pudiera—. Vitya, _escúchame_. Tienes que hacer esto y tienes que hacerlo ahora. Todo es mi culpa y lo sé, lo siento; pero el ojo público está ahora sobre ti. Mientras más pronto desmientas aquellas acusaciones públicamente y te disculpes, más fácil será controlar el daño.

 

Viktor cuadró sus hombros, preparándose para protestar. Minimizar el impacto hacia su propia reputación era lo último que tenía en mente. Pero Yakov volvió a cortarlo con una seria expresión en su rostro.

 

—Si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por él. Su reputación también está en juego. Mientras más demores en declararlo inocente, más serán quienes lo crean culpable, sin importar lo que diga la ISU. Haz esto ahora, por él.

 

Viktor sintió como la resistencia abandonaba su cuerpo, sabiendo que Yakov tenía razón.  Lo más importante en este momento era el bienestar de Yuuri, y lo mejor que podía hacer en este momento era dejar claro de quién era la culpa. Puede que Yakov hubiera sido quien hizo la acusación ante la ISU, pero eso no les importaría ni a los medios ni a los fans. Era su nombre el que estaba en contra de Yuuri según la opinión pública. Necesitaba dejar claro que el nipón era inocente, que la ISU tenía razón, y que las acusaciones de su parte eran falsas. Nada de esto debió hacerse público, pero había pasado, y todo lo que podía hacer era tomar la mayor culpa posible para proteger a Yuuri después de haber fallado en protegerlo antes.

 

La conferencia de prensa pasó rápido, y no podía recordar nada más allá del horrible terror y la culpa que sentía. Dio sus declaraciones sin siquiera intentar excusarse tal como Yakov seguramente quería que hiciera. Decir que habían existido circunstancias sospechosas y que habían justas razones para la acusación,  podía haber ayudado a que las personas mostraran más simpatía de su lado, pero crearía más duda con respecto a la inocencia de Yuuri. Viktor no podía hacer eso, no después del daño que ya le había causado.

 

Así que simplemente explicó que las acusaciones eran falsas, que Yuuri no había hecho nada malo. Que toda la culpa recaía solamente en él, y no había duda alguna de que Yuuri jamás había hecho trampa. Ni ahora, ni nunca. Todo había sido un error de su parte, el nipón no tenía culpa alguna, y  lo sentía muchísimo.

 

Después de las declaraciones, vinieron las preguntas de los reporteros, muchas de las cuales hicieron que la piel de Viktor se erizara por la indignación, tanto por él como por Yuuri. Los reporteros claramente querían el chisme, una historia. Y claramente esta era una oportunidad que no podían perder. Querían los sucios detalles de la situación y no sentían vergüenza alguna por pedirlos. Y todo lo que Viktor pudo hacer fue responder con los dientes apretados y una calma fingida, desmintiendo los rumores. Acallando las preguntas acerca de la información personal de Yuuri que nunca debió ser expuesta, y disculpándose una y otra vez. Esperando que, tal vez en algún lugar, Yuuri pudiera escucharlo.

 

Parte de él esperaba que Yuuri estuviera presente en aquella habitación, pero nunca apareció. Y sin importar cuanto lo buscó, nunca lo encontró.

 

Todo lo que Viktor necesitaba era ver a Yuuri, hablar con él. Disculparse. Suplicar su perdón. Rezar porque este no fuera el final de todo, porque si lo era, eso lo destruiría. No ahora, no de esta forma.

 

Apenas registró el momento en que Yakov le entregó sus patines, demasiado perdido en su propia cabeza como para hacer otra cosa que simplemente ponerselos, fue solo cuando Yakov lo llevó en dirección a la arena que se dio cuenta que la competencia ya había comenzado. Que de hecho recordó que todavía había una competencia en progreso después de todo lo que había pasado, que podía salir de allí a buscar al nipón sabiendo que, donde fuera que se estuviera escondiendo, tenía que estar en la pista. Tenía programado patinar antes que Viktor, y sin importar lo que había pasado, sin importar lo lastimado que Yuuri estuviera, él no se daría por vencido.

 

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Viktor casi tropieza en su camino hacia la parte principal de la arena, buscando frenéticamente entre los rostros de los otros patinadores al único que realmente le importaba. El sonido del presentador llamando su nombre lo sobresaltó. Parecía que Yakov lo había traído únicamente para el momento de su presentación. Lo cual significaba que Yuuri ya había patinado y que ya se había marchado.

 

Había pasado cada segundo de la conferencia de prensa intentado encontrar a Yuuri, demasiado perdido como para siquiera recordar la competencia y que ambos tenían que participar. Ciertamente aquello ya no le importaba ahora, ni siquiera cuando Yakov intentó llevarlo hasta la pista. Viktor simplemente empezó a pasar sus ojos por la arena, esperando poder encontrar aunque sea un vestigio de Yuuri entre la multitud. Solo lo suficiente para poder saber hacia donde correr e intentar arreglar aquello que tan inconscientemente había comenzado.

 

—Vitya, entra a a la pista —le dijo Yakov al tiempo que los murmullos comenzaban a llenar el estadio. La multitud se encontraba inquieta y confundida al ver que Viktor no se movía de su lugar, manteniéndose junto al hielo pero rehusandose a entrar en el.

 

Viktor se mantuvo quieto, rehusandose a moverse, y continuó buscando a Yuuri con la mirada. Yakov gruñó frustrado y con una preocupada expresión.

 

—Viktor, _entra a la pista_  —le repitió, esta vez mucho más fuerte, aunque sus palabras fueron casi ahogadas por el ruido de la multitud, y hablar en su lengua madre les daba un poco de privacidad. Viktor solo se rió, el sonido sintiéndose amargo contra su garganta.

 

— ¿Realmente creer que me preocupa patinar en estos momentos? —le soltó en respuesta, haciendo que las palabras sonaran lo más amenazantes que podía. Puede que Yakov lo hubiera arrastrado hasta aquí esperando que patinara, pero aquello era lo último que tenía en mente. Puede que su entrenador aún estuviera preocupado por salvar su carrera, pero en lo que a Viktor respectaba, esta podía irse al caño mientras pudiera encontrar a Yuuri, y rápido. El presentador lo volvió a llamar y los ojos de Yakov se posaron sobre los jueces, viéndose cada vez más molesto y preocupado con cada segundo que pasaba.

 

—Si no patinas, te descalificaran —sentenció, forzando a Viktor a dar un paso atrás de modo que sus patines estuvieran ahora sobre el hielo. Pero Viktor continuó rehusandose a salir y presentarse. Cada segundo que desperdiciaba aquí era un segundo en el que no estaba buscando al nipón. Ya había perdido demasiado tiempo al accidentalmente perderse la presentación de Yuuri, no podía permitirse perder más.

 

—Deja que lo hagan —respondió con enojo mientras continuaba buscando alrededor de la arena, esperando poder captar un vistazo de Yuuri. Yakov lo observó con el ceño fruncido al tiempo que el presentador llamaba su nombre por tercera vez con una tono de advertencia en su voz. Su actuación ya contaría con un inicio tardío, si Viktor desperdiciaba más tiempo, como tenía la intención de hacer, no podría entrar a la pista en absoluto.

 

Los ojos de Yakov se entrecerraron al escuchar la voz del presentador, enojado por la terquedad de Viktor. El coach ruso volvió a hablar, esta vez con un tono bajo y peligroso, pero Viktor pudo notar la preocupación escondida detrás de este.

 

—Tu reputación ya está lo suficientemente dañada. Si te rehusas a patinar, te arriesgas a perder el apoyo de patrocinadores. Has postergado el final de tu carrera durante años, y si esto continúa, este podría ser el final de todo ¿entiendes?

 

Viktor quería protestar, decir que nada de eso le importaba ahora. No le importaba lo que Yakov estuviera haciendo, no importaba lo mucho que intentara ayudar a Viktor a su propia forma. En este momento, Yakov era la barrera entre Viktor y aquello que tan desesperadamente necesitaba alcanzar, y planeaba hacerle pagar caro por ello.

 

—Si terminas tu carrera aquí  —le dijo con los ojos llenos de remordimiento, pero con la voz fría —, probablemente no lo vuelvas a ver jamás. Eso es a lo que te arriesgas si no entras a la pista.

 

Viktor pudo sentir como la resistencia abandonaba su cuerpo ante aquellas palabras, toda la tensión y furia siendo drenadas repentinamente para dar paso a un frío pavor. Sin importar cuán desesperado se sentía por encontrar a Yuuri, sabía que las posibilidades de que este lo perdonara de inmediato por algo que se había transformado terriblemente, a pesar de que fuera sin intención, eran bajas.  Y si Yuuri lo rechazaba, si se rehusaba a hablar con él de la misma forma en que había bloqueado sus llamadas, las competencias serían lo único que podía volver a reunirlos. La única oportunidad que Viktor tendría. No podía arriesgarse a perder aquello.

 

Sintiendo su corazón hundirse, Viktor patinó al centro de la pista, todavía observando desesperadamente a su alrededor con al esperanza de ver al nipón. Solo quería que esto terminara, encontrar a Yuuri, y tratar de sanar aquella herida que había causado sin intención alguna

 

Viktor apenas registró cuando la [música](https://youtu.be/mZapeCW_QPY) dio comienzo, y pasó a través de ella lo más rápido que pudo, sabiendo lo torpe y apresurado que se veía, pero sin conseguir de que aquello le importara. Se suponía que esta rutina sería una declaración que encerraba todo el amor que sentía por Yuuri. Ahora se sentía como pesadas cadenas que lo lastimaban con cada movimiento y dejaban heridas al rojo vivo por donde quiera que tocaran.

 

Cada salto se sentía demasiado pesado, como si fuera lo más difícil que hubiera hecho jamás, causando que finalmente tropezara y fallara el aterrizaje de su quad flip, llevándolo a caer de rodillas. La multitud a su alrededor jadeó en shock, pero Viktor apenas lo notó. Parte de él solo quería permanecer allí y no volverse a mover núnca más.

 

Cómo era posible que hubiera sido tan feliz hace solo unas horas, pensando que esta rutina estaría llena de alegría. Ahora todo dolía, destruido por el escándalo que él mismo había creado y que los había arrastrado a este punto.

 

Pero tenía que levantarse. Tenía que continuar porque todavía necesitaba encontrar a Yuuri. Así que se puso de pie y continuó patinando torpe e imprecisamente hasta que la música finalmente cesó y fue capaz de respirar.

 

Mantuvo su posición final solo unos segundos antes de marcharse, apresurandose a regresar a la salida de la pista en donde Yakov esperaba por él con una triste expresión en su rostro. Mientras avanzaba, Viktor volvió a buscar entre la multitud, esperando desesperadamente que Yuuri no se hubiera marchado del lugar y que se encontrara en algún lugar cerca.

 

Y fue allí cuando lo vio.

 

Yuuri estaba parado en la lejanía,  junto al marco de una de las salidas de la arena. Su posición sugería que se estaba marchando, pero su figura se había congelado en su lugar mientras observaba a Viktor, y el corazón del ruso saltó ante la vista.

 

Pasó de deslizarse por el hielo  para llegar a la salida, a correr a toda velocidad en cuestión de segundos al tiempo que bajaba sus manos para deshacer las ataduras de sus patines. Yuuri estaba marchándose, Yuuri estaba _marchándose,_ y Viktor tenía que alcanzarlo antes de que eso pasara. Había tanto que necesitaba decir y no podía dejar que las cosa terminaran así. El temor comenzaba a incrementar en su pecho al tiempo que se quitaba los patines, dejándolos olvidados en el suelo sin pensarlo dos veces.

 

Yakov se acercó a él y colocó una de sus manos sobre su hombro a modo de consuelo, pero Viktor se la quitó de encima. Yuuri se había vuelto a girar y había comenzado a caminar hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo para mirar a Viktor una última vez, y fue allí que Viktor corrió. Se movió a toda velocidad alrededor de la pista, sordo a los jadeos de la multitud cuyas miradas se posaban sobre ellos, ciego a cualquier otra cosa que no fuera Yuuri.

 

— ¡Yuuri! —le llamó, desesperado. Su corazón golpeaba con fuerza contra su pecho mientras rezaba porque el nipón  no se marchara, porque la diera la oportunidad de explicarse, de disculparse, y de arreglar todo. Ambos habían pasado por muchas cosas, no soportaría perderlo de esta forma.

 

Yuuri lo miró por un largo segundo, su rostro volviéndose más claro con cada paso que avanzaba. Tenía una expresión completamente devastada, la imagen de un corazón roto. Siendo un reflejo perfecto del de Viktor. Y luego se dio vuelta y se marchó.

 

Viktor se congeló por un milisegundo, sintiendo como el dolor lo invadía cuando  su corazón hizo trizas al ver como Yuuri se marchaba. Pero luego empezó a correr de nuevo. El tiempo que le tomó llegar a la puerta se sintió como una eternidad, pero lo consiguió, para luego pasar por ella a toda velocidad y buscar frenéticamente algún rastro del nipón.

 

El pasillo estaba vacío. Las puertas y pasillos creaban demasiados caminos, tantas direcciones que Yuuri pudo haber tomado, y no había forma de que Viktor pudiera buscar en todas. Y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que no tenía caso. Yuuri se había marchado. Lo había visto, y aun así se había ido. Yuuri ya no estaba.

 

Tambaleándose hacia el frente, Viktor sintió como sus piernas cedían bajo su peso, cayendo de rodillas ante la revelación que acaba de tener. El dolor desgarraba su pecho al tiempo que intentaba tomar aire, pero fallaba. Yuuri se había ido y era solo su culpa. Pero quemaba, _quemaba muchísimo._

 

Hubo un ruido a su alrededor, un agudo quejido parecido al de un animal salvaje que había sido herido, y a Viktor le tomó varios segundos darse cuenta que aquel sonido provenía de él. Se abrazó a sí mismo en un intento por ahogar aquellos sonidos, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para impedirlo, y cada uno de ellos cortaba a través de su garganta como si fueran vidrio. Dolía, dolía tanto que no podía soportarlo; y en lo único que su mente podía enfocarse era en que Yuuri se había marchado. Tantos años de intentar que su relación funcionara, para que al final fuera Viktor quien lo arruinara todo.

 

—Vitya,

 

La voz sonó suave y vacilante al mismo tiempo, pero la mano sobre su hombro fue gentil, un cálido peso que trataba de calmarlo y traerlo de regreso al presente. Viktor no necesitó levantar la mirada para saber quién era.

 

—Lo perdí —sollozó, sintiendo como su voz y su corazón se quebraban con aquellas palabras—.  Lo perdí.

 

La mano sobre su hombro se deslizó bajo su brazo, tirando de él para levantarlo. Viktor se tambaleó, demasiado atrapado en su propia miseria como para ser capaz de levantarse por sí solo.

 

—Hay gente acercándose  —le dijo Yakov, su voz llena de preocupación mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie. Debió salir corriendo justo después de Viktor para llegar antes que ellos—. Ven conmigo antes de que te vean.

 

Sabía que aquella era la forma en que Yakov le brindaba consuelo. Tratando de ser amable, de proteger a Viktor de la horda de prensa y fans que de seguro estarían contentos de ver lo que había sucedido desde el momento que abandonó la pista. Y Viktor no quería que vieran, no quería que supieran. Ya dolía lo suficiente de esa forma, y su dolor era algo privado. El mundo ya les había hecho suficiente daño tanto a él como a Yuuri, no les iba a dar la oportunidad de causar más.

 

Permitió que Yakov lo guiara fuera de allí, tropezando en el camino al ser apenas capaz de poner un pie delante del otro. Había creído conocer lo que era tener un corazón roto, pero no era nada comparado con esto. Después de ver a Yuuri marcharse, Viktor no estaba seguro si lo que quedaba de su corazón podría tolerar otro golpe más.

 

* * *

 

 

**Viktor Nikiforov Acusa Falsamente a Yuuri Katsuki por Dopaje – El Escándalo Más Reciente Del Patinaje Artístico.**

 

Los fans del popular deporte se mostraron perplejos y furiosos al escuchar las acusaciones acerca del uso de sustancias indebidas que fueran hechas contra el patinador Yuuri Katsuki por el entrenador de su rival de toda la vida, Viktor Nikiforov. Acusaciones que fueron prontamente probadas como falsas por la ISU, lo cual llevó a...

 

_Click para leer más_

Comentarios:

natariii · hace 9m

Una vez más, Nikiforov prueba ser la peor persona del mundo para sorpresa de absolutamente nadie. Primero sabotea a Katsuki al chocar contra él, y ahora esto. Hay algo que no se atreva a hacer?

jesusmaryandjosephgordon-levitt · hace 8m

 

Cómo es posible que digas eso? Acaso no viste los destrozado que se veía después de su programa libre (el cual fue un total fracaso btw). Acaso no viste las disculpas durante la conferencia de prensa que se dio literalmente unas horas después? No digas cosas como esa a quienes no se lo merecen!

 

iron-slut  · hace 6m

Se lo merecía por completo! Pudo haber arruinado la carrera de Katsuki con esa acusación si la ISU no la hubiera probado como falsa.

 

hibonite  · hace 5m

Pero… están seguros de que es falsa? Siempre he creído que Katsuki es suuuuuuper sospechoso, y la ISU pudo estar en error. Viktor tuvo que haber tenido una buena razón para hacer tal acusación, y Katsuki igual estaba tomando píldoras. Eso suena a trampa para mi.

raylis  · hace 4m

Si, pero las píldoras eran para _ansiedad_. Cierra la puta boca.

rociel · hace 4m

Y el mismo Nikiforov dijo en la conferencia de prensa que estaba equivocado y que las acusaciones eran falsas. No creo que esté feliz de que sus fans lo contradigan a pesar de que sea para “defenderlo”

chocolahtay · hace 3m

Para mí, Katsuki sigue siendo un tramposo. Píldoras son píldoras, sin importar para que sean.

 

allaboutthedrama · hace 2m

 

Primero que nada, vete a la mierda. Y segundo, espero que Nikiforov no vuelva a mostrar su rostro jamás. Destruyó las oportunidades de Katsuki de ganar en su propia tierra, así que estaré feliz si no vuelve a patinar nunca. Y me importa una mierda si se puso a llorar después de lo que pasó. Como si fuera él por quien debería sentir lástima.

 

chessala · hace 2m

Saben que es posible sentir pena por ambos, verdad? Lo que pasó fue claramente terrible para los dos y ninguno de nosotros sabe la historia completa, asi que abstenganse de juzgarlos por algo que claramente fue un terrible malentendido. No es culpa de ninguno de ellos que la información se filtrara y que todo se convirtiera en el mierdero show que es ahora.

_\+ Ver Más Comentarios_

* * *

 

 

El banquete no se sintió como una celebración, sino más bien como un funeral.

Viktor no quería ir, no quería hacer nada aparte de acurrucarse en su cama y rehusarse a moverse. Pero el banquete era el último evento en que los patinadores estarían juntos antes del final de temporada, su última oportunidad de ver a Yuuri antes de que este se marchara. Quedarse fuera no era una opción.

La atmósfera era tensa, el peso de lo que había sucedido colgando alrededor de todos los presentes. La conversación se mantenía ligera, felicitaciones para los medallistas y la misma charla oficial de siempre, pero Viktor pudo notar como las personas le lanzaban miradas por la esquina del ojo a medida que la noche avanzaba. Miradas de lástima, condena, pero poco le importaba. Solo había una persona a la que le interesaba ver, y esta estaba claramente ausente.

—Viktor.

La voz de Chris sonó a sus espaldas con un tono de preocupación, al tiempo que levantaba una de sus manos para posarla sobre el hombro del ruso.

—Viktor, no creo que venga.

Viktor había estado parado a un lado del salón durante toda la noche, observando la puerta y aferrándose a la copa en su mano tan fuertemente que se creyó capaz de romperla. Esperando por la llegada de Yuuri. El nipón también era un competidor, tenía que venir. Esta era la última oportunidad de Viktor. Pero hasta ahora, no había rastro de él.

—Tal vez está retrasado —respondió Viktor con la voz rasposa, y Chris suspiró, observándolo con lástima.

—Por favor, no te quedes aquí por mí, Chris —añadió Viktor, forzándose a sonreír—. Ganaste. Eres el medallista de oro. Deberías estar disfrutando. No arruines tu victoria por mi.

_«Porque ya arruiné todo lo demás»,_ fue lo que no dijo.

Chris solo resopló, el sonido escuchándose amargamente divertido al tiempo que lo observaba con incredulidad.

— ¿Realmente crees que puedo disfrutar esto? —expresó, señalando el salón a su alrededor y luego a Viktor, quien aún se encontraba observando con los hombros gachos—. ¿Realmente crees que esto es una victoria para mi?

Ante la falta de respuesta de Viktor, el suizo continuó, su expresión llena de preocupación y tristeza.

—Quería derrotarlos a ti y a Yuuri —confesó, y Viktor asintió porque era algo que había sabido durante años—. Quería ganar el oro finalmente. Quería demostrarle al mundo que sí podía hacerlo. Al menos una vez antes de retirarme. Pero no quería _esto._

—Lo siento —soltó Viktor porque esto también era su culpa. Se suponía que este fuera el momento de gloria de Chris, no una victoria por default porque Viktor no había sido capaz de hacerlo bien. Lo que había comenzado con la intención de proteger a Yuuri se había salido de control por completo, provocando una secuencia de sucesos que lo habían destruido todo. Y no solo para él, sino también para todos aquellos que eran importantes para él. Era como Midas, teniendo todo el oro del mundo y destruyendo a todo aquel que tocaba.

—No es tu culpa —le dijo Chris, luego se retractó ante la expresión de su rostro—. Ok, sí tienes algo de culpa. Pero no puedes adjudicartela toda. Simplemente estabas haciendo lo que creías correcto. Solo tratabas de protegerlo. Puede que sea tu culpa en parte, pero no todo recae sobre ti.

— ¿Pero cómo lo arreglo? —preguntó Viktor, sin importarle que su voz sonara como una súplica. De todas las personas que había llegado a conocer a través de los años, Chris era en quien más confiaba. Siempre había estado allí para brindarle consejo y apoyo, así que si alguien sabía como arreglar lo imposible, ese era él—. Por favor, dime como arreglo esto.

Pero Chris solo lo observó con lástima y pena en la mirada.

—No lo sé —admitió, sonando desamparado—. Lo siento Viktor. Pero no lo sé.  

 

* * *

 

 

**[Nikiforov corre tras Katsuki – Campeonato Mundial del Patinaje Artístico]**

 

1,067,149 vistas

Comentarios · 2261

Comentarios Principales ˅

**kiaronna** [hace un Día]

 

Todavía no puedo creer que esto de verdad haya sucedido.

 

ver todas las 13 respuestas ˅

 

**gluelessly** [hace 8 horas]

No quiero creer que esto de verdad haya sucedido.

 

**mereth** [hace 2 horas]

Todavia estoy en shock

**impossibleleaf** [10 hours ago]

 

Cuando escuché que Nikiforov había acusado falsamente a Katsuki, estaba furiosa. Pensé que intentaba sabotearlo o algo. Pero luego pasó esto…

 

ver todas las 6 respuestas ˅

 

**howlery** [hace 7 horas]

Su disculpa durante la conferencia de prensa fue realmente descorazonadora también. No c que pasó con lo de la acusación, pero parecía realmente enojado por ello.

 

**melody0136** [hace 4 horas]

 

Se que muchas personas andan diciendo que intentó sabotear a Katsuki con todo este escándalo, pero cualquiera que haya visto esto se da cuenta de que eso no es así.

**dizzyhothead**  [hace 1 día]

Si le pausan en el 1.23, justo cuando Katuski se da vuelta para irse, pueden notar el segundo exacto en que su corazón se hace trizas.

 

ver todas las 10 respuestas ˅

 

**lorekai** [hace 4 horas]

Tengo admitirlo. Me dio risa.

 

**mollywobble** [hace 2 horas]

Eso no está chido viejo.

**charmandhex** [hace 6 horas]

Se que todos están enfocados en Nikiforov, pero honestamente, el rostro de Katsuki es la cosa más triste que he visto en la vida.

 

ver todas las 4 respuestas˅

 

**galliaandco** [hace 4 horas]

 

Cualquiera que todavía crea que odia a Nikiforov, es un idiota. Lucía como si su corazón se rompiera al verlo patinar,  y estoy seguro que estaba llorando cuando se marchó.

 

**matuta** [hace 1 hora]

Estoy segura que Nikiforov también estaba a punto de llorar.

_ver más comentarios_

 

* * *

 

 

El final de la competencia pasó como un borrón. Viktor no se había llevado ninguna medalla, y no es como si hubiera esperado lo contrario. Tampoco lo había hecho Yuuri ya que había arruinado su programa tal como Viktor, para luego desaparecer del ojo público. Nadie sabía a donde se había marchado, pero Viktor se hacía una idea. Yuuri se había alejado de él, Yuuri no quería verlo. Y Viktor ya había causado demasiado daño.

Yakov lo sacó de Japón lo más rápido que pudo, escabulléndose para evitar a los fans y medios que tenían su atención puesta en Viktor. El escándalo era enorme, una inmensa furia había sido desatada por las acusaciones hechas a Yuuri en su pais natal, causando que perdiera la competición más importante de su carrera. Viktor solo podía sentirse agradecido de que la mayoría del enojo estuviera dirigido a él, de que la verdad hubiera sido esparcida tan rápidamente que el escándalo estuviera concentrado principalmente en que Yuuri fue acusado falsamente y no en la acusación en sí.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos salió completamente librado, acusaciones maliciosas iban y venían de cada persona que se creía con el derecho de opinar en la vida de ellos. Gente discutiendo la información personal del nipón como si tuvieran el derecho y no fuera una violación a su privacidad. Personas hablando de ellos y por ellos, cada palabra haciendo las cosas mucho peores de lo que ya eran. Eventualmente Viktor apagó su teléfono, incapaz de escuchar nada más.

Yuuri se había desvanecido y el ruso quería hacer exactamente lo mismo. Cuando finalmente estuvo de regreso en rusia, se dirigió directamente a su departamento, pasando por la puerta para finalmente dejarse caer en el suelo, llevando sus rodillas hasta su pecho para abrazarse a sí mismo.

Makkachin vino saltando para saludarlo, sintiendo de inmediato que algo estaba mal. El perrito soltó un quejido al tiempo que ponía su cabeza contra las piernas del ruso y lamía su rostro, tratando de ofrecerle algo de consuelo. Viktor lo acercó más a él y hundió sus dedos en el pelaje de su mascota, dejando que aquellas emociones que había estado conteniendo finalmente se liberaran, sintiendo las lágrimas aparecer en sus ojos.

Finalmente estaba solo, encerrado en la seguridad de su apartamento en donde nadie podría verlo. Yuuri se había marchado, alejándose del mundo y alejándose de él, para tal vez nunca volver. El corazón de Viktor estaba roto, y había roto el del nipón una vez más.

Viktor se abrazó a Makkachin, dejó que su cabeza cayera sobre sus rodillas, y lloró y lloró y lloró…

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POR FIN!
> 
> Lamento DEMASIADO MI HORRIBLE TARDANZA.
> 
> Entre el trabajo y la escuela a penas he tenido tiempo para respirar.
> 
> Pero por suerte, FINALMENTE ENTRE A VACACIONES!  
> Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron, dejaron comentarios y pusieron kudos al fic. Tanto Reiya-san como yo les agradecemos su apoyo. Especialmente Reiya-san :D  
> Sus comentarios siempre son importantes y se los agradezco. Al igual que le amor que le tienen a la historia de Reiya-san :)  
> A la cual por cierto pueden apoyar también dejando kudos o comentarios (aun si son en español) en la versión en inglés cuyo enlace está en la descripción del fic, si gustan :D  
> Recuerden pasar por el blog de Reiya-san en [ tumblr](https://kazliin.tumblr.com) . Pueden ir a la sección de “useful links” donde encontraran varios fanarts que le han dedicado a Reiya-san con escenas del fic :3  
> Ademas puede ir al ask si desean escribirle un mensajito :D  
> POR CIERTO!
> 
> Quiero informarles ( a quienes no sepan) que  
> TierKitchiero esta traduciendo un nuevo trabajo de Reiya llamado  
> "Falling For Your Charms " y es PURA MIEL!  
> Asi que, si necesitan azucar en su alma, les recomiendo que vayan y lo lean!  
> Esta bellisimo y la traductora esta haciendo un exelente trabajo :3 
> 
> Nos estamos leyendo!   
> Bye-bee


	9. You Feel Just Like The Sun (Te sientes tal como el sol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni el FanFic me pertenecen. Solo tengo crédito por la traducción y adaptación al español.
> 
>  
> 
> Traducción realizada con permiso de la autora.

###  **  
**

Cada día que pasaba se sentía como una eternidad.    
  
Lógicamente, Viktor sabía que a penas había pasado una semana desde que todo se había derrumbado a su alrededor. Pero a pesar de saber eso, las horas parecían arrastrarse, las manecillas del reloj se acercaban hacia un nuevo día con agonizante lentitud.

Lo peor, era que no tenía nada que hacer aparte de pensar. Patinar no era una opción. El hielo que solía calmarlo y llenar los vacíos en su vida no sería capaz de brindarle consuelo ahora. Todo acerca del deporte al que le había entregado su vida estaba plagado de recuerdos que no se sentía capaz de enfrentar aun.

Incluso el solo dejar la seguridad de su apartamento le parecía casi imposible algunos días. Tantas miradas fijas en él, tantas personas hablando y chismeando acerca de cosas de las cuales no tenían derecho a opinar. Se había desconectado de toda red social y se había rehusado a mirarlas desde entonces. Cada vez que se veía forzado a salir, principalmente para sacar a pasear a Makkachin, el ruso mantenía su cabeza cubierta y agachada, además de frecuentar áreas en donde sería poco probable que lo reconocieran.

La única que vez que había sido reconocido, al menos la única de la cual él estaba consciente, fue unos días atrás, a penas poco después del escándalo que había destruido su vida. Un reportero lo había visto, un hombre grasiento de edad media quien estaba claramente desesperado por una historia. Parecía que de lo único que el mundo del patinaje era capaz de hablar era de lo que había pasado en el Campeonato Mundial, el chisme mas picante en años. Nadie parecía querer dejarlos tranquilos, ni a él ni a Yuuri, a pesar de la desesperación con la que Viktor deseaba que así fuera.

Aquel reportero había sido una de esas personas, y se había acercado hacia él con una inesperada sonrisa de falsa simpatía, indagando por una historia. El hombre deseaba escuchar la versión de Viktor fuera de la presión de la prensa, darle una oportunidad de expresar lo que él creía que eran sus verdaderos sentimientos, y Viktor había visto con facilidad detrás de esa fachada. Tenía años lidiando con reporteros y sabía diferenciar cuáles eran los sinceros y cuales simplemente estaban ávidos de chisme. Pero su constante rechazo a responder aquellas invasivas preguntas no hizo nada para detener al hombre. El reportero parecía intentar demostrar simpatía, estar del lado de Viktor y “apoyarlo” de la misma forma que hacían los más viles de sus fans, viendo el mundo entero en blanco y negro, malo y bueno, y siendo incapaces de defender a Viktor sin destrozar a Yuuri.

Su persistencia había frustrado a Viktor, pero los insultos implícitos hacia Yuuri lo habían hecho ver rojo. La implicación de que Yuuri era un tramposo, de que Viktor no tenía la culpa de nada y que la ISU había sido injusta y estaba equivocada, lo descontroló. Ni si quiera podía recordar lo que había dicho, demasiado perdido en la helada furia que había tensado su cuerpo y provocado que su voz saliera en un tono bajo y peligroso. Destruyó al hombre y sus mentiras con filosas y crueles palabras que provocaron que este se marchara con el rabo entre las piernas y el rostro pálido. Viktor se dio cuenta que había provocado un escándalo cuando se volteó y notó cómo las personas lo observaban con la boca abierta, había cámaras apuntando en su dirección , pero no podía importarle menos.

La ira se rehusó a desaparecer de su cuerpo incluso cuando llegó a casa, cerrando la puerta de un solo golpe mientras intentaba calmar el acelerado latido de su corazón. Estaba furioso con el reportero y furioso con todo aquel que se atrevía a decir mentiras sobre la persona que amaba, alguien que no merecía la presión bajo la cual estaba sometido ahora mismo. Pero sobre todo, estaba furioso consigo mismo. Furioso por haber iniciado sin querer algo que causó tanto dolor, por lastimar a Yuuri, y por cómo las personas parecían tratar de librarlo de la culpa. Él sabía en quien yacía la culpa, y prefería vivir sintiéndose culpable el resto de sus días a simplemente ignorarla. Solo sería capaz de aplacarla con el perdón de la persona perjudicada, si es que eso algún día llegaba a suceder.

Esperaba que así fuera, esperaba con desesperación que se le diera la oportunidad de arreglar el daño que había causado. Pero no tenía esperanza sucediera, no podía esperarlo después de todo lo que había sucedido. Todo lo que quería era oportunidad de disculparse, que Yuuri supiera cuánto lo sentía, e intentar arreglar las cosas a pesar de no poder aspirar a ser perdonado. Pero no había recibido noticia de Yuuri desde que este había desaparecido. No había aparecido en público, ni siquiera en la pista de hielo en Detroit que era donde vivía. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, Viktor ya se hacía una clara idea de a donde había volado Yuuri. Lo más seguro era que el nipón hubiera volado a casa.

Durante los primeros días, llenos de frenética desesperación, sufrimiento, y la imperativa necesidad de arreglar las cosas, Viktor había considerado viajar hacia aquel pueblito del cual Yuuri le había hablado con tanto cariño, el lugar en donde estaba seguro que Yuuri había ido a refugiarse. Pero al final se había forzado a mantenerse alejado, sabiendo que si no lo hacía solo causaría más daño. Ya bastante había lastimado al nipón, y se rehusaba a continuar haciéndolo. Yuuri se había marchado a pesar de ver el desesperado intento de Viktor por alcanzarlo. Yuuri se había alejado del mundo para dirigirse a un lugar en donde se sentía seguro, y claramente no deseaba que Viktor lo siguiera. Hacerlo solo arruinaría el único lugar que el nipón tenía para sanar y alejarse de los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido.

Así que trató de contactarlo, esperando poder hablar con él aún si este no quería verlo. Pero sus llamadas se rehusaban a salir ya que su número continuaba bloqueado. El amigo de Yuuri, Phichit, era su segunda mejor opción, pero este también había bloqueado su número después de que se diera el escándalo y después de los desesperados intentos de Viktor por contactar a Yuuri a través de él. La última esperanza de Viktor era el entrenador del nipón, Celestino, y aún así le tomó varios días conseguir que el hombre contestara sus llamadas.

Y cuando finalmente lo hizo, el hombre se mostró enojado. Furioso incluso. Asegurándose de que Viktor entendiera el daño que había causado con cada palabra, aunque no era como si Viktor lo necesitara, y diciéndole que dejara Yuuri en paz. Que ya había hecho suficiente daño.

Pero Viktor le había pedido, suplicado incluso, que aunque sea se le permitiera dejarle un mensaje. Le explicó lo mucho que lo sentía, cuánto le importaba Yuuri, que nunca hubiera buscado lastimarlo y que jamás hubiera querido que esto sucediera. Le dijo que no esperaba su perdón, ni tampoco lo estaba buscando. Que todo lo que quería era una oportunidad para hablar, para disculparse. Que no presionaría ni forzaría al nipón a hacer nada, sino que esperaría el tiempo necesario a que el nipón estuviera listo para escucharlo. Aun si tenía que esperar para siempre.

El entrenador de Yuuri se había quedado callado después de eso, considerando sus palabras. Luego aceptó pasar el mensaje cuando el tiempo fuera oportuno, pero nada más. Si Yuuri escogía no aceptar la disculpa de Viktor, si decidía que no quería volver a escuchar del ruso nunca mas, Viktor aceptaría su decisión aun si esperaba con desesperación que aquello no fuera cierto.

Después de aquello, el vacío se apoderó de él. La oferta de comunicación había sido presentada ante Yuuri, era su decisión si tomarla o mantenerse alejado de Viktor. Sin los desesperados intentos de contacto que habían  mantenido su mente ocupada los primeros días, Viktor simplemente se sentía hueco. Tenía agujeros en el corazón, y mientras más pasaban los días, más  grandes estos se volvían.

Ni siquiera el patinaje, el refugio que antes había usado para alejarse del mundo, era capaz de ayudarlo ahora. Perderse en el hielo y la música siempre había sido la mejor forma de calmar su mente, pero aquella distracción solo funcionaba con inspiración.  En la época antes de que conociera a Yuuri, Viktor había empezado a perder. Había empezado a perder la alegría y to lo que hacía que el hielo fuera especial para él. Luego Yuuri había llegado a su vida, trayendo la emoción del desafío y la inspiración de regreso. Y todo había cambiado.  

Pero ahora, Yuuri se había ido y llevado toda la emoción del patinaje con él. Viktor no era capaz de poner un pie en la pista, no cuando las heridas que fueron infligidas la última que estuvo sobre esta se encontraban aún abiertas y sangrando. Y aunque pudiera, no le veía caso a hacerlo. Yuuri se había desvanecido del mundo del patinaje y no había dicho nada acerca de si regresaría o no. Sin Yuuri, el patinaje se volvería a sentir frío y vacío, carente de inspiración y vida. Una rutina de ganar y sonreír ante las cámaras mientras el vacío en su pecho y crecía y crecía con cada competencia que pasaba. Viktor no podía regresar a ese estilo de vida.

Sin el entrenamiento ni el patinaje para distraerlo, los días se pasaban lentos, y Viktor no podía hacer nada para cambiar aquello. Eventualmente contestó las preocupadas llamadas y mensajes de sus amigos, siendo Chris el mas preocupado de todos, pero no tenía la energía para hacer nada más que asegurarle que se encontraba bien y que estaba tomándose un pequeño descanso para decidir qué hacer con su vida y su carrera de ahora en adelante. Lo cual no era una mentira, técnicamente hablando. Yakov también se había puesto en contacto con él un par de veces, pero viktor lo había rechazado. Todavía estaba enojado con el hombre, a pesar de que aquella molestia era más interna ahora.

Pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo meditando acerca de su vida, de sus errores, y acerca de Yuuri.

Había cometido tantos errores y solo era ahora que se daba cuenta de la magnitud de estos.  Tantos momentos de su relación en los que pudo haber hecho o dicho algo diferente, cientos de pequeñas cosas que pudieron haber alejado sus caminos del barranco en el que se habían parado sin saber.

Un error, uno fatal además, había sido ver a Yuuri a través de su propia perspectiva. Interpretar las acciones de Yuuri bajo su punto de vista y su propia forma de pensar. Predecir lo que el nipón pensaba y lo que haría basándose en lo que él mismo pensaría o haría, poniéndose en los zapatos de yuuri. El nipón había permanecido como un misterio para él durante mucho tiempo y, a pesar de que esto fuera por la acciones confusas de este, esto recaía también sobre sus hombros. Miró a Yuuri como se vería a sí mismo, asumiendo que este reaccionaria de la misma forma en que él lo haría. y nunca habían hablando de ello, no habían comprendido las intrínsecas diferencias entre ellos ni conocido los pensamientos del otro como deberían, y había sido culpa de ambos. E hizo que al final ambos cayeran.

Quería que hablaran de nuevo, de manera apropiada esta vez, para tratar todo aquello que habían mantenido en silencio durante años. Y aun si después de ello Yuuri quería terminar las cosas entre ellos para siempre, se merecían tener esa charla al menos. Realmente quería conocer la versión de Yuuri en una forma que antes no había sido capaz, que ambos llegaran a comprender su relación y sus pensamientos para descifrar cómo esta se había llegado a enredar tan terriblemente.

Sin embargo, al ser incapaz de contactar a Yuuri al menos por ahora, todo lo que podía hacer era trabajar con la información que tenía. Aun había cosas que no comprendía, cosas que no comprendería sin antes hablar con la persona en cuestión, pero ciertas cosas finalmente empezaban a encajar en su sitio.

El porqué Yuuri había corrido al ser confrontado, el porqué había actuado como si fuera culpable y no había podido defenderse, la razón por la cual su respiración se había acelerado, por la que se había congelado antes de salir corriendo. Viktor sabía que en ese momento no hubiera sido capaz de reconocer un ataque de pánico ya que no tenía experiencia alguna con ellos, mucho menos sin tener idea de que alguien que siempre parecía tan calmado y sereno en público como Yuuri pudiera sufrir de estos a puertas cerradas. Pero eso no impidió que la culpa lo llenara al darse cuenta, con cada pieza de información que había encontrado en su búsqueda por internet, que sus acciones solo lo habían empeorado todo. La rota expresión en el rostro de Yuuri y la forma en que sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas aún lo perseguían día y noche, incluso en sus sueños.

El conocimiento que había ganado en su investigación acerca de la ansiedad al ir en búsqueda de un mejor entendimiento y aprender como lidiar mejor con ello en un futuro, habían traído potenciales nuevas explicaciones para cosas que nunca había considerado antes. Como el porqué Yuuri a veces parecía nervioso antes de salir a patinar, aun cuando Viktor estaba convencido de que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Tal vez ea era la razón por la cual Yuuri evitaba socializar con otros patinadores y era considerado huraño, a pesar de que Viktor sabía que en privado el nipón distaba mucho de ser eso. Cientos de pequeñas cosas que Viktor simplemente había aceptado pero que nunca había comprendido.

Pero no quería atribuirle todo a la ansiedad sin pensar, no quería asumir cosas acerca de Yuuri y su forma de pensar porque eso fue lo que los había metido en este embrollo en primer lugar. Quería hablar con Yuuri más que nada en el mundo porque solo entonces ambos podrían finalmente comprender.

Pero hasta entonces, esperaría y recordaría.

 

* * *

 

 

Después de unos días más de su autoimpuesto aislamiento, Viktor fue duramente interrumpido por la presencia de nadie más y nadie menos que Yuri Plisetsky. Todos los demás que habían intentado ir a verlo habían aceptado la excusa de que necesitaba estar solo, así que la repentina llegada del adolescente fue una completa sorpresa. Viktor no había visto al chico desde que se había marchado para el Campeonato Mundial, y no tenía ni idea de porqué había decidido dejarse caer de la nada en su departamento.

Había sido alertado de la violación a su petición de permanecer solo por unos golpes en la puerta, y había considerado incluso no responder. Pero luego de meditarlo unos segundos decidió ir, sabiendo que se podría deshacer de la inoportuna persona mucho más rápido si la enfrentaba, en lugar de esperar a que los ruidosos golpes finalmente cesaran.

Cuando abrió la puerta, lo primero que se encontró fue un furioso y rubio adolescente que lo miraba con enojo, tenía las manos metidas en sus bolsillos y el rostro adornado por un ceño fruncido. Yuri golpeó la puerta con la punta de su pie con irritación al tiempo que Viktor la abría, y cuando el rubio levantó mirada, esta estaba llena de irritación.

—Te ves de la mierda —fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca del muchacho y Viktor consideró cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Yuri ya había entrado y se había hecho camino hasta la sala de estar.

A pesar del grosero e innecesario saludo, Viktor sabía que Yuri tenía razón. Tenía bolsas bajos sus ojos a causa de las largas noches sin dormir, y al verse en el espejo esta mañana notó que su piel se veía pálida y maltratada, sin color alguno en las mejillas. Su cabello era un desastre y no se había afeitado en días. Llevaba ropa vieja y desgastada, y ya que no era capaz de preocuparse por su apariencia en estos momentos, estaba seguro que esta debería ser algo bastante impactante. Le hubiera preocupado, si en realidad le importara.

— ¿Porque estás aquí? —preguntó en lugar de responder a las palabras del ruso, sin importarle lo abrupto y cortante de sus palabras. Yuri Plisetsky no había venido a su apartamento para socializar ni mucho menos a ofrecerle simpatía, ninguno de los cuales deseaba de todas formas. El muchacho estaba aquí porque buscaba algo.  

—Estoy aquí para hacerte volver a la pista —dijo Yuri directamente, el ceño fruncido jamás desapareciendo de su rostro—. Ya casi han pasado dos semanas. Necesitas dejar de andar lamentandote y regresar a patinar.

Viktor parpadeó por la sorpresa, perplejo. No se había esperado aquello para nada, pero tampoco es como si hubiera estado seguro de que esperar. Yuri continuó observándolo, esperando una respuesta, y Viktor tuvo que contener una amarga carcajada. Si el rubio creía que había algo que pudiera hacer que Viktor regresara al hielo, estaba lastimosamente equivocado.

—No regresaré —le informó al adolescente. Y notó como los ojos de este se entrecerraban ante su declaración—. No ahora, tal vez nunca. Lamento que hayas perdido tu tiempo.

Diciendo eso, Viktor abrió la puerta una vez más y le indicó la salida. Cual fuera la razón por la que Yuri lo quería de vuelta, a Viktor no le interesaba. Las heridas en su corazón aún se encontraban demasiado frescas como para siquiera considerar el volver a patinar, y aún si no lo estuvieran, actualmente no tenía motivación alguna para regresar al deporte. Y en realidad tampoco para hacer nada más. Solo quería que lo dejaran solo.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que no regresarás? —espetó Yuri, observándolo con con incredulidad—. La cagaste por completo ¡¿y ahora te vas a rendir?! ¡¿Qué clase de patética excusa es esa?! Se supone que deberías estar coreografiando para mi debut como senior, imbécil. ¡No puedes renunciar al patinaje ahora!

—Yo…¿qué? —preguntó, su irritación convirtiéndose en confusión ante aquellas palabras.

—Mi debut como senior —repitió el rubio con un tono de voz que reflejaba su irritación ante la densidad de Viktor—. Hace años me prometiste que harías las coreografías y no tienes permitido retractarte ahora solo porque eres un idiota y echaste todo a perder.

Viktor quería sentirse ofendido por los insultos, pero no eran algo que él no se hubiera dicho ya a sí mismo. Lo había arruinado, había lastimado a Yuuri y él mismo se culpaba más que cualquier otra persona. Pero los comentarios de Yuri no estaban ayudando.

—Lo siento Yuri, pero tendrás que decirle a Yakov que te encuentre otro coreógrafo —le dijo con suspiro y deseó que el asunto se diera por terminado. No estaba en estado para coreografiar, ni siquiera se forzaría a ir a la pista por el bien de su propia carrera. No había inspiración para él, no había chispa, nada que pudiera hacer para crear una nueva rutina. Yuri tendría que hacerlo sin él. De todos modos, cualquier cosa que creara sería deprimentemente inútil de todos modos.

Yuri abrió su boca, claramente listo para dejar salir otra protesta. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, el rubio fue detenido por una voz gritando “Yura” desde la puerta de entrada. Cuando Viktor se giró, se encontró con Yakov quien observaba a Yuri de forma sombría.

—Te dije que lo dejaras tranquilo —le dijo Yakov con un filoso tono de voz, causando que el ceño del rubio se frunciera aún más mientras los observaba.

—Se supone que debería estar realizando la coreografía para mi debut como senior, me lo prometió —protestó Yuri, el enojo y la frustración siendo claros en su voz—. No es mi culpa que haya arruinado su propia vida.

Las palabras fueron como punzadas y causaron que Viktor se tensara repentinamente, notando como los ojos de Yakov se movían en su dirección para luego regresar a Yuri.

—Yura. Fuera —espetó Yakov y casi pareció que el rubio estaba a punto de protestar, pero luego notó la expresión en el rostro de su entrenador. Simplemente encorvó los hombros y salió de allí a toda velocidad, no sin antes brindarle a Viktor una mirada llena de reproche. Los otros dos rusos lo observaron marchar, y cuando su figura finalmente desapareció de la vista, Yakov se volvió a girar hacia Viktor, viéndose repentinamente mucho más viejo que unos segundos antes.

—Le conseguiré otro coreógrafo y me aseguraré de que no regrese por aquí —le prometió Yakov viéndose todavía irritado—. Estoy seguro de que lilia será capaz ponerlo en cintura si está dispuesta a tomar el reto.

Se detuvo un momento, observando a Viktor analiticamente. Aquello hizo que este se sintiera como un niño de nuevo, por lo que cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho a modo de defensa.

—Aunque pienso que tiene razón en que debes volver al hielo —le dijo Yakov después de una larga pausa. Ante la falta de respuesta de Viktor, el entrenador ruso continuó.

—Vitya, estoy profundamente apenado por lo que sucedió. Estaba cegado por mis erróneas interpretaciones y no vi la verdad hasta que fue demasiado tarde. La culpa recae sobre mí, y lamento mucho todo el dolor y pena que les he causado tanto a ti como a él —Yakov sonaba más sincero y preocupado de lo que Viktor jamás lo había escuchado, además de aquel fatídico día. Y aquella preocupación solo fue más notoria cuando volvió a hablar—. Pero si no regresas y te tomas una temporada de descanso, temo que nunca vayas a regresar.

—Y qué tal si no quiero regresar —respondió Viktor, y notó el hastío en su propia voz. Quería estar enojado, pero todo lo que podía expresar era cansancio. Si Yuuri no regresaba, no tenía sentido que él sí lo hiciera.

—Entonces al menos haz algo —la voz de Yakov sonaba calmada, pero Viktor pudo escuchar la frustración en sus palabras y la preocupación detrás de estas—. Estás desperdiciandote aquí encerrado y te rehusas a dejar que alguien te ayude. Por favor Vitya, no dejes que esto te destruya.

Viktor lo miró por un largo momento y luego se giró hacia la puerta, haciendo un gesto para señalar la salida.

—Adiós, Yakov —le dijo, y observó cómo el ceño de su entrenador se fruncía aún más. Sin embargo, en lugar de discutir con él, su entrenador simplemente se hizo camino hacia la puerta para luego voltearse una última vez y observar a Viktor.

—Si me necesitas, ya sabes como contactarme —le dijo, la frustración anterior desapareciendo completamente de su tono y siendo reemplazada por una completa tristeza. Observó a Viktor por un largo momento, esperando, pero finalmente se giró con la cabeza gacha y los hombros encorvados.  Viktor lo observó marcharse y cerrar la puerta, cortando así el viento helado que venía del exterior.

Sabía que en algún momento estaría listo para encarar a Yakov de nuevo. Para enfrentarse de nuevo al mundo. Para hacer algo más que lamentarse por lo que había sucedido y por lo que había perdido. Pero por ahora, no era capaz de continuar adelante. ni siquiera sabía qué hacer o a dónde podía ir. Todo se sentía demasiado, demasiado pronto y demasiado fresco.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder volver atrás y cambiar el pasado.

 

* * *

 

 

Le tomó un mes ser capaz de observar la rutina que presentó Yuuri durante el campeonato mundial.

Ya sabía cuáles habían sido los resultados, había visto el nombre de Yuuri ser colocado realmente bajo en la tabla de posiciones  -aunque arriba del suyo- y cada vez que pensaba en ello, la enferma sensación de culpa volvía a abrumarlo. No había sido capaz de ver por él mismo aquella desastrosa presentación, de ver lo que sus errores y las crueles circunstancias habían provocado.

Sin embargo, eventualmente se forzó a hacerlo. Necesitaba saber, necesitaba ver. Sentía que era un castigo más en la pila de todos lo que se merecía. Pero fue peor de lo que había imaginado.

Aunque parecía imposible, el ver la realidad a pesar de ya saber lo que se venía, dolió mucho más de lo que creyó. Observó a Yuuri, cuyo patinaje siempre había estado lleno de pasión, vida y emoción, tropezando cayendo, y convirtiéndose en un robot sobre el hielo. Todo lo que siempre había hecho especial a su patinaje y lo hacía hermoso de ver había desaparecido. Objetivamente, Viktor sabía que su propio puntaje debió ser mucho peor. Pero él se merecía aquello, Yuuri no.

La imagen de Yuuri saliendo de la pista, viéndose derrotado y con los hombros gachos, estaba ahora grabada en las retinas de Viktor. No había duda del porqué Yuuri se había marchado ni porqué no se había presentado en público desde entonces. Después de todo lo que le había sucedido, aquella rutina debió ser la gota que derramó el vaso, empujándolo a esconderse del mundo y a huír a un lugar seguro. No había existido noticia alguna de si regresaría o no, y Viktor empezaba a sentirse cada más y más temeroso con el pasar del tiempo.

Si Yuuri no regresaba a patinar, sabía que él tampoco podría. No después de lo que había sucedido. No tenía ningún tipo de inspiración para coreografiar, para crear, para amar el patinaje una vez más. Las grietas en su máscara eran demasiado grandes ahora, no sería capaz de esconderse detrás de esta mientras los flashes de las cámaras brillaban y la multitud lo aclamaba o abucheaba. Cada medalla se sentiría como un nudo, ahorcándolo y convirtiéndolo en un títere que bailaba al ritmo que le dictaba otra persona al ser incapaz de encontrar uno propio. Un muñeco hueco y sin vida.

Sin Yuuri allí, el patinaje volvería a perder sentido para él tal como hace tantos años. Y aquello lo mataría lentamente, con cada día que pasara, hasta que no quedara más que un cascarón vacío. Si Yuuri en realidad decidía no regresar, Viktor sabía que finalmente tendría que retirarse.

Había ignorado su inminente retiro durante años. Pretendiendo que el dolor en sus coyunturas no se acrecentaba con cada día que pasaba y cada salto que realizaba, pretendiendo que no revisaba cada mañana y de forma obsesiva si acaso su cabello no había disminuido al pasar de la noche. Pretendiendo ante el mundo que era Viktor Nikiforov, la Leyenda Viviente, y que podría continuar patinando para siempre. Nunca había hablado de su retiro públicamente, a pesar de saber que era algo que pasaría en algún momento.

Pero en su cabeza, aun mientras pensaba en su vida como patinador retirado, siempre había imaginado a Yuuri en esta. Habían sido tan felices, tan cercanos, y había estado seguro de que serían capaces de verse cada cierto tiempo. Nunca había considerado una vida de retiro sin Yuuri en ella sino hasta que se convirtió en una aterradora posibilidad. Si Yuuri decidía no regresar a patinar y continuaba rehusandose a contactarse con él, probablemente no se volverían a ver jamás. Y aquello dolería más de lo que sería capaz de soportar. Siempre se sentiría incompleto, como si una parte intrínseca en él se hubiera perdido para siempre, con el vacío doliendo como una herida fantasmal que no desaparecería nunca.

Una parte de él a veces se preguntaba si acaso hubiera sido mejor que no hubiera conocido a Yuuri.

Ambos habían pasado por mucho dolor a través de los años, se había acercado y alejado en los momentos incorrectos, y dicho cosas incorrectas hasta finalmente distanciarse del otro. Era cierto que Yuuri le había devuelto la inspiración y emoción al patinar y todas esas cosas,  pero la ausencia actual de Yuuri dolía muchísimo más que el vacío dolor que sentiría si no lo hubiera tenido nunca en realidad.

Pero a pesar de aquellos pensamientos que abrumaban su mente, Viktor no se arrepentía de los momentos que había vivido junto al nipón. Se arrepentía de sus errores, de todo lo que había salido mal y que había sido culpa de ambos, y especialmente se arrepentía de cómo todo había terminado. Pero jamás podría arrepentirse de lo que habían tenido.

Habían sido tan felices. Tal vez no al inicio cuando todo había sido confusión entre ellos, y tal vez no todo el tiempo, pero igual existían recuerdos de momentos en los que habían sido verdaderamente felices; y Viktor atesoraba esos recuerdos con todo su corazón. Ademas había visto en los ojos de Yuuri lo feliz que este había sido. Habían tenido buenos y malos momentos, y los buenos no podían ser eliminados ni siquiera en los momentos más oscuros de la vida del ruso. Ambos habían encajado tan bien. Hablaban, reían, y regresaban al otro una y otra vez. Viktor podía arrepentirse de cómo había terminado, incluso de cómo había iniciado, pero jamás podría desear que nunca se hubiera dado.

El recuerdo de lo derrotado que Yuuri había lucido en el Campeonato Mundial se encontraba fresco y doloroso en la memoria de Viktor. Así que Viktor decidió abrir la galería de su teléfono y bajar entre las imágenes hasta llegar a una foto que había tomado hace mucho y que había atesorado desde entonces.  Le había enviado una copia a la persona de la fotografía pero había mantenido la original en su teléfono. El único recuerdo de aquellos valiosos momentos que compartieron juntos una vez.

La imagen de Yuuri brillaba en la pantalla, sus mirada perdida en la distancia mientras admiraba Moscú junto a Makkachin, quien jadeaba felizmente a su lado. Las mejillas de Yuuri se encontraban sonrojadas por el frío y había una ligera sonrisa danzando en sus labios, viéndose perfectamente en paz. Feliz en aquel lugar donde Viktor se había vuelto a enamorar de él.

Ambos habían traído tantas cosas a la vida del otro, habían hecho tantos recuerdos juntos. Si pudiera, Viktor daría todo por regresar en el tiempo y cambiar los errores de su pasado. Daría lo que fuera por ser capaz de alterar la forma en que las cosas habían terminado. Pero había una cosa de la que estaba seguro.

Por nada en el mundo regresaría en el tiempo para evitar haber estado con Yuuri.

 

* * *

 

 

Fue Makkachin quien lo regresó al hielo.

Durante los meses que pasaron desde el desastre durante el campeonato mundial había evitado la pista donde entrenaba como si fuera plaga. Había fantasmas en esa pista de hielo que él no estaba listo para enfrentar. Así que simplemente había continuado con su existencia, sin llegar a vivir realmente si no a simplemente moverse a la deriva por la vida, perdido y sin propósito. Interminables semanas llenas de nada, cuidando de Makkachin mejor de lo que se cuidaba a sí mismo. Al no tener el patinaje, no tenía nada con que distraerse, nada en qué enfocarse.

Había sido un dia como cualquier otro. Temprano en la mañana, Viktor se forzó a levantarse de la cama y ponerle la correa y el collar a Makkachin para su paseo matutino tal como lo había hecho durante meses. Después de arreglarse lo mejor que pudo, salió de su departamento con la intención de permanecer en las calles menos concurridas. Makkachin, sin embargo, tenía planes distintos.

El lugar de seguir la guía de Viktor, el perrito los llevó en otra dirección, internándose en las calles más pobladas de la ciudad. No siendo capaz de llevarle la contraria a su amada mascota, Viktor simplemente lo siguió, manteniendo su cabeza gacha para no ser reconocido. No había nada que deseara menos ese día que lidiar con la prensa.

No prestó mucha atención a la ruta que tomaban mientras caminaban. Makkachin conocía  las calles de San Petersburgo perfectamente ya que había caminado por ellas durante toda su vida, y Viktor estaba contento de seguirlo a donde quiera que este fuera. Fue solo cuando llegaron hasta un edificio bastante familiar, una ruta que había seguido muchas veces antes pero que había evitado durante meses, que se detuvo.

Se encontraban fuera de la pista de patinaje en donde entrenaba, aquel familiar e imponente edificio cerniéndose sobre él. Por unos segundos, Viktor simplemente se quedó observando, la vista frente a él sintiéndose extraña después de tanto tiempo alejado. Aunque viéndolo en perspectiva en realidad no era tanto tiempo, no era ni de cerca la mayor cantidad de tiempo que había pasado alejado de la pista desde el día en que había llegado.

La pista y el hielo era un hogar para él en una forma que su departamento jamás podrá ser. Sin importar cuantos fantasmas se encontraran danzando en las paredes y deslizándose por la pista de hielo, aquello nunca cambiaría. Había estado evitando el lugar durante tanto tiempo que ahora que finalmente estaba allí, no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse mirando.

Tantas cosas habían cambiado desde la primera vez que había pasado por esas puertas, siendo un adolescente flacucho con grandes ambiciones y desesperados deseos de hacer su sueños realidad. Había dedicado su vida al hielo y nada más, había vivido y respirado por y para este durante años hasta que en su mente ya no existiera nada más que el sonido de las cuchillas cortando el hielo y el viento que golpeaba contra su cabello cuando saltaba. Le había vendido su alma al hielo en ese entonces y aquello había moldeado cada parte de su vida hasta este momento.

Tantas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces, había pasado tanto desde la última vez que había estado sobre una pista de hielo. Como un castigo que sentía que merecía y una forma de evitar aquellos recuerdos que no estaba seguro de poder enfrentar. Pero ya había vivido en el vacío durante meses, y solo había cierta cantidad de soledad que era capaz de soportar. Las horas que pasaban lentamente, enloqueciendolo.

Desde que era un niño siempre había necesitado un enfoque, una meta. Desde el día que nació, nunca había podido vivir sin actividad.

Y a pesar de tirar de Makkachin para marcharse, no deseando enfrentar las miradas de lástima que se encontraría en aquel edificio lleno de personas que conocía, aquello era lo único en lo que podía pensar. Sabía que si Yuuri se retiraba, aquello también significaría el final de su carrera ya que no sería capaz de continuar patinando cuando toda la inspiración y amor por el deporte habían desaparecido, pero jamás había pensado en lo que haría en lugar de patinar. Qué era lo que utlizaría para llenar su tiempo cuando aquello por lo que había descuidado su vida y el amor por tantos años quedara detrás de él para siempre.

Patinar lo había sido todo para él una vez, y sabía en la profundidad de su corazón que necesitaba volver a posarse sobre el hielo. Para cerrar el ciclo o para dar inicio a un nuevo comienzo, no lo sabía aún. Pero ya había evitado la pista demasiado tiempo, así que era tiempo de enfrentarse al hielo y todo lo que venía con este. Tal vez con ello finalmente sería capaz de descubrir qué diablos se suponía que debía hacer.

No obstante, en lugar de ir directamente Viktor esperó a que llegara la noche cuando sabía que no habría nadie más que él en el edificio. Técnicamente continuaba siendo parte del equipo de Yakov así que tenía acceso a las instalaciones, aun si no había estado activo durante meses. Yakov había dejado claro que podría regresar cuando quisiera y usar la pisa a su gusto, ganando así el acceso al edificio que era como un segundo hogar para él y siendo capaz de ir en horarios tardíos cuando a no había nadie allí para juzgarlo, para hablar o susurrar a su alrededor.

Ponerse los patines se sintió como ponerse una muy conocida segunda piel, más fácil que respirar. Incluso dirigirse hacia la vacía pista de hielo se sintió como regresar a casa, la esencia del hielo y la frialdad del aire golpeándolo inmediatamente al tiempo que se forzaba a relajarse. Fue solo cuando se acercó para dar un paso sobre el hielo que los recuerdos lo golpearon, capas y capas de ellos acumulados con los años.

Miles de clamores de la multitud, cada uno superponiendose sobre el otro, cada uno desvaneciéndose detrás de otro con los años que pasaban. Los recuerdos de cada una de las veces que tuvo que pararse sobre el hielo, lleno de anticipación, emoción; y por último,  devastación. Todos fucionandose en uno, una vida entera de recuerdos pasando en solo segundo en el momento exacto que pusos sus patines sobre la pista.

El sonido de sus patines deslizándose por el hielo de la pista le pareció demasiado ruidoso en medio del silencio. Este hizo eco en el vacío del lugar, creando una repetida resonancia que hacía parecer que había alguien más con él.

Viktor también podía notar varias cosas por la esquina del ojo, su sombra danzando en la pared, el tembloroso fantasma de un patinador que no era real pero que estaba presente de todas formas. Si intentaba lo suficiente, casi podía vislumbrar el oscuro cabello de este, el destello de sus ojos café bajo la tenue luz del lugar, el familiar rostro que lo había perseguido toda su vida.

Yuuri, cuya vida había estado atada a la propia desde que eran niños, incluso antes de que Viktor supiera quien era. El fantasma de un error que Viktor no podía recordar pero que nunca sería capaz de olvidar. Yuuri, siempre manteniéndose bajo su sombra hasta que ya no lo estuvo más. Un rival y un competidor, una inspiración y luego un amante. Y después, mucho más. Siendo tan real como el mismo Viktor pero estando actualmente alejado del mundo, persiguiendo a Viktor solo en sus recuerdos mientras su ser se encontraba a un océano de distancia, prohibido para Viktor debido a los propios errores de este.

Lo que había sucedido entre ellos no era algo fácil de olvidar, ni de perdonar. Tal vez nunca lo sería. Viktor había intentado una y otra vez, pero su número continuaba bloqueado en el teléfono del nipón. Yuuri todavía se rehusaba a contactarse con él, tal como era su derecho después del daño que Viktor le había causado. El ruso no tenía idea de si esto era temporal o si sería para siempre, pero sabía que finalmente tendría que enfrentarse a los fantasmas del pasado y escoger un futuro, porque había pasado meses desaparecido y ya era momento de que hiciera algo. Encontrar una forma de vivir luego de haber destruido la vida con la que había soñado por tanto tiempo.

Aún tenía la esperanza de que Yuuri volviera. Al hielo. A él. Viktor haría lo que fuera que estuviera en su poder par conseguir su perdón, para compensarlo por lo que había sucedido, sin importar lo accidental que el daño hubiera sido. Antes de que todo esto los hubiera separado, ambos habían estado muy bien juntos, habían sido muy felices.

Los recuerdos de su última noche juntos aún permanecían en su mente, intactos y sin la mancha del dolor del día siguiente. El recuerdo de lo deslumbrante que Yuuri se veía, lo felizmente que había sonreído, la forma en que había besado y amado a Viktor, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir. Habían conseguido crear algo bueno entre ellos a pesar de todo. Algo que todavía tenía fallas, eso era seguro, pero también algo que tenía el potencial de llegar a ser grandioso. Y todavía podía llegar a ser eso, si Yuuri lo deseaba. Si escogía permitir que Viktor tuviera otra oportunidad.

Pero si no lo hacía, si decidía que el daño era demasiado grande y las heridas demasiado profundas para ser curadas, Viktor sabía que al final necesitaría una forma para seguir adelante. Esperaría lo que fuera necesario para disculparse con Yuuri, haría lo que estuviera en su poder para arreglar el daño que había causado. Pero luego de meses de flotar a la deriva, de sentir nada más que vacío y dolor en el corazón, él sabía que era tiempo de arreglar su vida del mismo modo que quería arreglar el daño.

Era más fácil pensar al estar sobre el hielo, con el fantasma de Yuuri junto a él. Cada movimiento era familiar para él, su cuerpo respondía sin que tuviera que pensar demasiado en ello y se deslizaba sin esfuerzo en aquellos movimientos que le eran más naturales que caminar. Haber estado atrapado en su departamento y en su propia cabeza podía haber sido su decisión, pero regresar a la pista se sentía reconfortante en una forma que jamás creyó posible hasta que estuvo allí.

Sus pensamientos fluyeron al ritmo de sus movimientos y se encontró deslizándose casi automáticamente, realizando pequeños pedazos de sus viejas rutinas, recuerdos de canciones danzando a su alrededor a medida que se movía. Toda una vida de patinaje comprimida en una sola noche sobre una pista de patinaje vacía con nada más que sus pensamientos haciéndole compañía.

El patinaje era su vida, no podía negar aquello. Estaba en sus venas, en su alma, una parte de él directamente adherida a la médula de sus huesos. Siempre había sido así. Pero había elegido correctamente al decidir que si Yuuri no regresaba patinar entonces ya no habría nada más para él tampoco. No sería capaz de abandonar el cielo, no para siempre, pero sus años como competidor estaban a punto de terminar sin importar lo que Yuuri decidiera hacer. Si Yuuri decidía regresar, entonces Viktor podía ser capaz de continuar una temporada más, dos si tenía suerte, pero algún día tenía que terminar. Y si ya no tenía nada por lo que patinar ni que lo impulsara, en entonces lo mejor era dejarlo ahora, en lugar de dejar que el patinaje succionara lo último que quedaba de él.

Había muchas cosas que podría hacer en lugar de competir, aunque ninguna de ellas tenía el mismo atractivo. Esa era la razón por la que había evitado el retiro por tanto tiempo, porque nada más parecía ser capaz de satisfacerlo en el mismo modo que el patinaje. Comentar, coreografiar, entrenar; todas las opciones se encontraban puestas en la mesa para él. No por nada era conocido como la Leyenda Viviente, así que las oportunidades nunca le habían faltado. Pero ninguna de ellas lo llamaba o emocionaba de la manera en que él deseaba.

Sin embargo, Viktor sabía que tendría que decidirse por una de las opciones si su retiro llegaba a darse. Necesitaba una dirección, una meta en su vida. No podía desperdiciar sus años lamentándose, llamando a un número bloqueado y esperando por una respuesta que ya había aceptado que nunca llegaría. No sería lo mismo, jamás podría ser lo mismo, pero al menos sería algo .

Mientras pensaba, se deslizaba patinando por la pista, permitiendo que su subconsciente guiara sus movimientos y lo dejara caer en patrones familiares sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello. Fue solo cuando se lanzó a un quad flip, sus cuchillas cortando el hielo sonoramente al aterrizar, que se dio cuenta de cuál era la rutina que había comenzado a patinar. El descubrimiento casi le hizo reír porque, por supuesto. Por supuesto que pensar en Yuuri lo llevaría hasta allí.

Era su propia rutina, la rutina de su época junior que había roto el récord mundial y le había asegurado un lugar en la historia del patinaje. La rutina que una vez había observado ser patinada por Yuuri con tanto amor que Viktor apenas y pudo respirar, la rutina que lo había llevado a acercarse a Yuuri y con ello empezado una serie de eventos que luego caerían como piezas de dominó y que lo llevarían hasta donde estaba ahora. Una rutina basada en el tema “amor”. Creada cuando había sido joven e inocente, deseando poder un día conocer cómo se sentía aquel amor. Y ahora la volvía a recrear, siendo completamente consciente de lo complicado, pero hermoso y preciado, que era aquel sentimiento.

Ver a Yuuri patinando en aquella ocasión fue lo que lo había llevado a caer enamorado, aunque ahora sabía que el verdadero amor hacia Yuuri por como este era en realidad no había llegado sino hasta mucho después. Y el observar a Yuuri en ese momento fue la razón por la cual Viktor creyó que debía haber algo más que odio de parte del muchacho, sin importar lo profundo que este sentimiento estuviera enterrado.

Ahora entendía lo que en ese momento no había podido. Lo que nunca podría haber sabido en ese momento porque no conocía la historia completa y lo que le había tomado tomado tanto tiempo descubrir aún después de haberla conocido. Yuuri había sido capaz de patinar aquella rutina tan llena de amor porque una vez había admirado a Viktor. Lo había, en sus propias palabras, adorado una vez. Había sido especial para Yuuri en un modo que nunca comprendió, y sin conocer el contexto, Viktor había tomado aquellas palabras sin siquiera entender el verdadero significado. Tantas cosas en su relación habían nacido de hechos entendidos a medias y significados perdidos, y esa era una de las razones por las que deseaba con desesperación que Yuuri quisiera hablar con él eventualmente, para aclarar todos los errores y malentendidos que los habían atormentado por tanto tiempo.

Había otra parte de aquella revelación que había llegado a él con el forzado tiempo y reflexión que se le había presentado en este momento, una parte por la cual solo podía lamentarse porque el tiempo de actuar en pos de ella ya había pasado. Había asumido que Yuuri no lo amaba, que Yuuri conocía sus sentimientos y que le había enviado mensajes a través de sus rutinas en las misma forma que Viktor lo había hecho por años. Que le estaba respondiendo porque si podía hablar el lenguaje del patinaje, de seguro podía entenderlo también. Porque ¿qué otra posible razón tendría para usar el mismo lenguaje que el ruso había estado utilizando durante años si no era para responderle?.

Pero ahora sabía lo equivocadas que podrían llegar a estar sus suposiciones acerca de Yuuri. Aunque no todavía no estaba seguro, no sabía como Yuuri podía tratar de hablar a través de nada más que el patinaje y aún así no darse cuenta que Viktor intentaba hacer lo mismo. Pero había podido ver el amor en los ojos de Yuuri la noche antes de que lo arruinara todo. Todo lo que se necesitaba para una relación de algún modo había caído en su lugar entre ellos y lo único que había faltado era la confirmación de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, aunque sea un poco.

Los inicios de duda habían comenzado a filtrarse incluso antes de que todo se desmoronara a su alrededor, y empezó a pensar que tal vez estuviera equivocado con respecto al significado del mensaje que Yuuri le había enviado, que tal vez hubieran sentimientos de amor mutuo entre ellos y no solo comodidad y afecto. Ahora, aquella duda había crecido durante aquellos meses de pensamientos y reflexión hasta que estuvo casi seguro. Un descubrimiento que había llegado demasiado tarde.

Puede que una vez hayan tenido el potencial de un futuro juntos. Viktor había estado dispuesto a volver a entregar su corazón y todavía lo estaba, esperando que Yuuri estuviera dispuesto a aceptarlo. Pero aún si Yuuri había correspondido sus sentimientos en ese entonces, no había garantía alguna de que continuara haciéndolo después de lo que había pasado. De que el futuro con que el que Viktor había soñado una vez no hubiera sido destruido por su propia mano.

Tantos errores, durante tantos años.

Viktor finalmente terminó de patinar tarde en la noche, demasiado perdido en su propia cabeza para notar el paso del tiempo. Había evitado la pista durante mucho tiempo, pero estaba contento de haber regresado. Había tenido mucho en lo que pensar, y aclarar su cabeza en el hielo lo habían ayudado a lograr lo que lo su miseria antes le había impedido. Habían pasado meses desde el escándalo que lo había arruinado todo, y los recuerdos y pensamientos acerca de este todavía le dolían. Todavía deseaba disculparse y arreglar las cosas desesperadamente. Pero también sabía que Yuuri lo contactaría cuando estuviese listo para escuchar las disculpas de Viktor, si es que alguna vez llegaba a estarlo. Todas las cartas de Viktor estaban sobre la mesa, era el turno de Yuuri para hacer su movimiento. Hasta que lo hiciera, y sin importar cual fuera la decisión que este tomara, Viktor no podía continuar viviendo en la nada para siempre.  

 

***

* * *

 

 

***

A la mañana siguiente, finalmente se contactó de nuevo con Yakov. Sus entrenador estaba extasiado por volverlo a escuchar; sin embargo, su voz se tornó sombría cuando Viktor le explicó su decisión. Pero a pesar de todo, aceptó ayudarlo a organizar todo y Viktor estaba agradecido por ello.  

Todavía no renunciaría a la idea de patinar una temporada más, no hasta que estuviera absolutamente seguro de que Yuuri no volvería. Si lo hacía, Viktor tendría que volver a patinar, no podía perder la oportunidad de ver a Yuuri una última vez.  A modo de cierre, aun si Yuuri decidía que quería eliminar a Viktor de su vida para siempre. Pero necesitaba estar preparado por si Yuuri decidía permanecer escondido tal como lo había hecho todos estos meses, y por si su propio retiro realmente se daba.

Yakov lo ayudó a ponerse en contacto con las personas indicadas, haciendo llamadas y explorando el negocio para encontrar las mejores opciones para un futuro fuera del hielo. Todavía no quería comprometerse a nada, pero ya había comenzado a analizar sus opciones, enfocándose en reconstruir su vida poco a poco para mantener su mente alejada del hoyo en el que había caído y del cual apenas comenzaba a salir.

Al mismo tiempo se forzó a retomar una rutina apropiada, enfocándose en algo mientras su futuro aún era incierto. El patinaje había sido parte de su vida durante mucho tiempo, así que cayó fácilmente en aquel estilo de vida. Se levantaba temprano para ir a correr con Makkachin, manteniéndose en forma y entrenando lo más seguido que podía. A pesar de ya patinar en la pista, Viktor prefería ir durante las horas en las que sabía que se encontraba desierto ya que no se encontraba listo para enfrentarse a las lastímeras miradas de sus compañeros de pista. Pero patinar le daba cierto tipo de dirección, algo que necesitaba a pesar de saber que no duraría para siempre.

Continuó con su rutina a medida que el verano comenzaba a llegar a su final, la nueva temporada acercándose cada vez más y más con cada día que pasaba. Pronto, Viktor sabía, tendría que comprometerse a patinar y empezar a coreografiar los nuevos programas, o anunciar que no regresaría. Pero retrasó su decisión y aguardar con esperanza  mientras el calor empezaba a desaparecer junto con el verano.

Aquello sucedió un día como cualquier otro. Apenas había regresado de correr y se quitó el cabello sudado que se le pegaba al rostro, al tiempo que revisaba rápidamente su teléfono con la idea de luego relajarse en la ducha. Pero luego de un rápido vistazo a su pantalla, se congeló. La notificación en su teléfono brillaba profusamente y de repente se convirtió en lo único que podía ver, la habitación entera desvaneciendose a su alrededor.

Era un anuncio oficial de parte del entrenador de Yuuri, declarando que su estudiante regresaría a Detroit para entrenar y que tenía la intención de participar en la próxima serie del Grand Prix. Yuuri finalmente había dejado japón y regresaría a patinar.  

 

* * *

 

 

Comenzar a prepararse para una nueva temporada se sentía extraño. A través de los meses, Viktor había estado cada vez más y más convencido de que aquello no sucedería, que Yuuri se retiraría y que él lo seguiría. Que empezaría a construir su vida desde cero, alejado de las competencias mientras trataba de convencerse a sí mismo que aquello era suficiente.

Sin embargo, con el conocimiento de que Yuuri regresaba, Viktor sabía que tenía que patinar aún si esta era la última vez. No podía rastrear a Yuuri y forzarlo a soportar su presencia solo para disculparse con él. Su número de teléfono continuaba bloqueado y su oferta de contacto no había sido respondida. Pero las competencias eran territorio neutral, un lugar donde ambos podían estar sin que él estuviera imponiendo su presencia si Yuuri deseaba marcharse. Allí podría volver a ver a Yuuri, buscarlo en persona con el nipón teniendo la opción de aceptar o rechazar su oferta. Y solo en ese entonces Viktor sería capaz de tener un cierre, sea cual fuere el modo en que este se diera.

Era el cierre que tan desesperadamente necesitaba.

Había pasado meses viviendo en la miseria porque se encontraba viviendo en duda. No había recibido palabra alguna por parte de Yuuri, y Viktor no sabía si todavía tenía una oportunidad o había arruinado las cosas para siempre. Y ni siquiera miles de disculpas podrían arreglar eso. La incertidumbre lo mantuvo en un limbo de espera y duda, por lo cual no podía sanar.

Había una parte de él que aún tenía esperanza. Y aquella esperanza estaba grabada profundamente en sus huesos, jamás extinguiéndose por completo a pesar de todo. Esperaba poder disculparse apropiadamente, arreglar las cosas de modo que pudieran intentarlo de nuevo de un mejor modo esta vez, evitando repetir los errores del pasado.

Tuvo esperanza, y esa esperanza se mezcló con su patinaje, con su tema, y con la rutina que había creado para clamar por Yuuri. No había recibido palabra de este ni ningún tipo de contacto, y empezaba a temer que no recibirlo nunca. Pero sabía que jamás podría perdonarse a sí mismo si no lo intentaba una última vez.

Patinaría su amor, su añoranza, su deseo porque Yuuri regresara. Le mostraría al nipón que su corazón estaba abierto a él, si este todavía estaba dispuesto a intentarlo. Con meses de silencio y cero indicaciones de que yuuri estuviera dispuesto a escuchar lo que Viktor tuviera que decir, esta era la única forma que el ruso tenía de llamar al nipón.

Después de eso, buscaría a yuuri una vez más, le pediría hablar a pesar de saber que probablemente sería rechazado. Primero patinaría para mostrar su amor porque Yuuri podría rehusarse a escucharlo tal como lo había hecho durante meses, pero si volvía a hacerlo, al menos Viktor sabía que lo había intentado. Al menos eso le daría cierto tipo de clausura en una forma que meses de silencio nunca podrían.

La diminuta llama de esperanza que todavía ardía dentro de él le permitía creer que aún tenían una oportunidad. Pero la parte más racional de él le decía que mientras más largo fuera el tiempo en que Yuuri se rehusara a contactarse con él, más probable era que nunca lo aceptara.

Si no lo hacía, o si decidía poner fin a lo que había entre ellos dos, Viktor tendría que aceptarlo.

Se había aferrado a Yuuri durante mucho tiempo, a su relación, a cada pequeña migaja que pudiera atraer y acumular para él. Había estado dispuesto a aceptar mucho menos de lo que deseaba, a ser lo que fuera que Yuuri quisiera porque había estado seguro que sería mejor que nada. Tener a Yuuri solo en las noches y durante ciertos momentos había sido mejor que no tenerlo en lo absoluto, aún si lo quería con él para siempre.

Pero ahora, después de meses de analizar su propio corazón y todo lo que habían sido, sabía que había estado equivocado. Aquello lo había estado matando lentamente mientras pretendía que podía seguir adelante sin que le afectara, estando cerca pero aún demasiado lejos. Antes, Viktor había estado listo para entregar su corazón, para preguntarle a Yuuri si tenía la oportunidad de tener algo más, de una relación real ahora que eran tan cercanos, pero también  había estado dispuesto a continuar de la misma forma que estaba ahora si eso era lo que el nipón deseaba.

Ahora, ya no podía hacer eso. No podía continuar amando a alguien infinitamente sin saber si algún día sería correspondido.

El dolor y la distancia finalmente lo habían hecho retroceder y mirar las cosas en perspectiva, y sabía que si Yuuri declinaba su oferta después de escucharlo, entonces Viktor tendría que continuar con su vida. No sabía como lo haría, no podía imaginarse una vida sin Yuuri, pero tendría que hacerlo.

Y no solo eso, sino que aún si Yuuri aceptaba sus disculpas y buscaba regresar al modo en que estaban antes, casual y fácil en donde el corazón de Viktor suplicaba por más, sabía que tendría que hacer aquello en lo que llevaba fallando durante años y rehusarse. Todavía haría lo que estuviera en su poder para arreglar el daño causado, pero no podía regresar a la misma relación en la que habían estado antes, la cual era mucho menos de lo que deseaba en realidad. No podía continuar haciéndose daño al pretender que estaba contento con aquello mientras en su corazón siempre desearía por más.

Trataría de llegar a Yuuri una última vez con la esperanza de que todavía tuvieran un futuro. Pero si el final de todo llegaba, finalmente estaría preparado para aceptarlo.

Si alguno de sus compañeros de pista había notado algo en su estado mental o la forma en la que patinaba, nunca lo mencionaron. Ya habían habido suficientes murmullos cuando hubo regresado a la pista, miradas de lástima y simpatía que se había forzado a ignorar. El chisme se había mantenido en silencio y alejado de él, pero de todos modos había llegado a sus oídos, sin importar lo mucho que los demás habían tratado de ignorarlo. Chismes de lo vergonzoso que había sido lo que había pasado. Acerca de lo mal que se sentía, tanto por Viktor como por Yuuri. Acerca de lo devastado que Yuuri Katsuki había estado al ver a Viktor fallar, acerca de las lágrimas en sus ojos y la pérdida en su mirada, y el cómo tal vez era posible que después de todo si hubiesen estado enamorados.

Viktor ignoró todo ello y se enfocó únicamente en patinar. Este era su último intento, la última vez que estiraba su mano para alcanzar a Yuuri después de tanto tiempo esperando que  este intentara alcanzarlo también. Tenía que ser perfecto, lo mejor que hubiera creado. El preludio para el acto principal en donde derramaría su alma sobre el hielo para que Yuuri la pudiera observar antes de pedirle hablar y ofrecerle su corazón una última vez.

Se sentía agradecido con los únicos compañeros que no lo observaban com alguien a quien se le debía tener lástima. Georgi, quien estaba demasiado atrapado en su propio corazón roto como para brindarle a Viktor aquella sofocante simpatía. Mila, siendo ahora mucho mayor y más madura de lo que había sido antes, alejando y pateando rápidamente a cualquiera que quisiera traer el tema a colación.

Ni siquiera Yuri, quien estaba más enojado con Viktor que nadie. No había ningún tipo de lastima en él o algo por el estilo. Para cuando regresó, las rutinas de Yuri ya estaban siendo coreografiadas por Lilia, y a pesar de haberle ofrecido consejos, Yuri le había dicho que se fuera a la mierda. Sí, con esas palabras exactas. Viktor sabía que el adolescente todavía estaba enojado con él por faltar a su promesa de ese modo y, muy en lo profundo, por arruinar la presentación del patinador que el pequeño ruso se rehusaba admitir admirar.

Yuri se había mostrado hostil hacia él desde que había regresado, lo cual era extrañamente refrescante comparado la simpatía sin fin que estaba recibiendo. La única vez que realmente habló con Viktor fue para criticar su patinaje, algo que empezaba a hacer cada vez más a medida que avanzaba la temporada.

—Todavía estás patinando como mierda —señaló un día después de que Viktor hubiera terminado de repasar su rutina, frustrado con el resultado. Todavía había algo faltando dentro de él, estaba llamando a Yuuri sin que este estuviera presente, el amor y la añoranza con la que debería estar lleno no estaban presentes, convirtiendo la rutina en algo robótico y sin vida.

—Será mejor que mejores esto antes del Grand Prix —añadió Yuri viéndose irritado desde el lado de la pista en donde descansaba de la práctica de su propia rutina—. Quiero hacerte pedazos en tu mejor condición. Si patinas tan patéticamente como ahora, no serás ninguna amenaza.

—Entonces simplemente tendrás que lidiar con una victoria fácil —dijo Viktor mientras se  encogía de hombros e ignoraba sus palabras. Yuri no pareció contento con su respuesta y su ceño se frunció, golpeó su patín contra el hielo y causó que varias chispas de este se levantaran a su alrededor.

—No quiero una victoria fácil, quiero mostrarle al mundo que soy mejor que tú. Mejor que ustedes dos —espetó—. Pero no puedo hacerlo si estás patinando del asco. Solo ve y arregla las cosas con él en lugar de estar aquí patinando acerca de la “esperanza” o alguna de esas mierdas.

La repentina colación de Yuuri al tema de conversación provocó que Viktor se tensara pero se controló, tomando una respiración profunda antes de responder. Yuri era descarado y arrogante, pero también joven, alguién que todavía pensaba que no podía cometer ningún error. No sería capaz de entender, no realmente.

—Yuuri no quiere verme ahora —explicó, casi tanto para sí mismo como para Yuri. Con el paso de los días y la falta de respuesta, el deseo de salir a buscar a Yuuri crecía cada vez más, pero se contuvo. Presentarse en la casa de Yuuri después de que este se hubiera alejado y rehusado a contactarse con él haría más mal que bien—. No puedo perseguirlo y obligarlo a escuchar mi disculpa. Después de lo mucho que lo he herido, no voy a hacer eso también.

— ¿Entonces qué?  ¿simplemente continuarás declarando tu amor por él sobre el hielo tan dramáticamente como lo has estado haciendo durante años? —dijo Yuri mordazmente, viéndose aburrido—. ¿Todo mientras esperas como idiota a que algún día te perdone?

—No.

La voz de Viktor sonó mucho más baja esta vez, más contemplativa y mucho más triste. Esta era la culminación de todas las cosas que había estado meditando y decidiendo en lo meses que finalmente había comenzado a recuperarse.

—Esta es la última vez. Voy a intentar una vez más, y si dice que no…

Viktor se cortó, tratando de poner en palabras la decisión que tanto le había costado tomar. Todavía amaba a Yuuri. No creía poder dejar de amarlo. Y aún lo extrañaba, le hacía falta en los vacíos espacios de su apartamento, de su corazón, y en todo su ser. Mostraría sus sentimientos y trataría de llegar a Yuuri una última vez, a través del patinaje y de sus palabras. Pero si Yuuri lo rechazaba, no desperdiciara su vida viviendo detrás de alguien que nunca le correspondería. Sabía eso ahora a pesar de no haber sido capaz de aceptarlo antes.

—Lo dejaré ir —dijo al tiempo que observaba como Yuri fruncía el ceño, la confusión reemplazando la frustración en su rostro—. Tendré que aprender a dejarlo ir.

 

* * *

 

 

El camino hacia la Serie del Grand Prix de ese año se sintió extraño como nunca antes.

Yuuri se encontraba casi ausente del mundo a pesar de haber regresado a Detroit para patinar. En las redes no había habido nada acerca de él, ni siquiera un vistazo por parte de Phichit Chulanont en sus varias redes sociales, un enorme contraste con la cantidad de fotos y videos que había posteado en temporadas anteriores. Yuuri claramente se encontraba evitando el ojo público y Viktor no podía culparlo por ello. Lo que le había pasado había sido demasiado para procesar, así que era de esperarse que se tomara el tiempo necesario alejado del ojo público para recuperarse de lo que había sucedido.

La decisión de Viktor acerca de su regreso había sido tomada de variedad de formas por parte del mundo del patinaje, tanto positiva como negativamente. Mayormente los ignoraba y se enfocaba únicamente en patinar. El amor y vida podían continuar ausentes en su rutina, pero ya era casi perfecta, al menos lo suficiente como para llevarlo a la final.

Hacerse camino hasta la final era crucial. Como medallistas del Grand Prix del año pasado, él y Yuuri no compartían ninguna de las competencias clasificatorias. La única oportunidad que tenía para verlo era en la final, si es que ambos lograban llegar. Con Yuuri aún sin ponerse en contacto con él, esta sería la única oportunidad que tendría para hablarle.

A medida que los meses pasaban y la temporada finalmente comenzaba, Viktor observaba las competencias de cerca. La suya propia pasó como un borrón y fue incapaz de concentrarse en esta o preocuparse de los resultados con tal de que estos fueran lo suficientemente altos como para llevarlo a la final. Podía notar que Yakov estaba preocupado por él, podía ver las arrugas profundizándose en su rostro cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban, pero lo ignoró. No había nada que pudiera hacer después de todo.

Pararse en el podio y observar a la multitud se sentía igual que observar un pasado distante, uno en donde cada una de sus sonrisas había sido falsa y se encontraba carente de emoción. Todo le parecía vacío y Viktor apenas podía soportarlo.

Mientras sus propias competencias pasaban casi desapercibidas para él, podía recordar a la perfección las de Yuuri. El nipón primero había competido en la Copa de China en donde se había llevado la medalla de plata y quedado por debajo su amigo, Phichit. Luego pasó a la Rostelecom Cup, quedando incluso más bajo en la tabla de posiciones. Su patinaje aún era hermoso pero algo faltaba, algún tipo de elemento intrínseco que antes lo hacía tan especial y del cual ahora carecía. Incluso los comentadores hablaron del tema, pero Yuuri jamás pudo ser capaz de hablar de lo que sentía en el transcurso de la serie. A cada lugar que fuera, el nipón evitaba a los reporteros con facilidad, y se rehusó a responder preguntas aquellas pocas veces en las que había sido acorralado.

Viktor observó con dolor en lo que ambos se habían convertido. Una vez habían estado en la cima del mundo, presionando al otro y empujándose a una emocionante victoria.. Ahora simplemente lucían cansados, patinando mecánicamente pero sin ninguna llama en sus miradas.

Continuaba sin recibir ningún tipo de contacto por parte de Yuuri, ninguna señal de que deseara volver a ver a Viktor o escuchar sus disculpas. Viktor confiaba en la palabra del entrenador del nipón y confiaba en que este ya hubiera recibido su mensaje Y aún si no lo había recibido, las veces que Viktor había intentado llamar al teléfono de Yuuri solo para descubrirse todavía bloqueado hablaban por sí mismas. Para estos momentos, Yuuri ya debía saber que Viktor quería hablar con él y disculparse, pero el nipón claramente no quería escucharlo. Tal vez no ahora, ni nunca.

La llama de esperanza que todavía ardía en su pecho se rehusaba a morir hasta que hablara con Yuuri una última vez y escuchara de la propia boca de este que todo había terminado. Pero la final estaba cada vez más cerca y continuaba sin tener noticia alguna del otro hombre. Tantos meses de silencio hablaban por sí mismos, así que Viktor se preparó mentalmente, sabiendo que tenía que estar listo para aceptar lo que se venía.

Puede que alguna vez hubieran tenido la oportunidad de un futuro. Y el nipón tal vez todavía lo querría y estuviera dispuesto a trabajar por ello, poniendo su esperanza y corazón de vuelta en el juego. Pero mientras más se alargaba el silencio, más claro le quedaba que tenía que prepararse para el hecho de que fuera improbable que Yuuri quisiera lo mismo.  

 

* * *

 

 

Mantuvo su distancia durante la final. Sabía que Yuuri estaba allí, pero no deseaba acercarse aún. La última vez que ambos habían tenido una confrontación emocional antes de que Yuuri patinara, Viktor había arruinado la presentación de este y causado que perdiera su medalla. No estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse de ese modo de nuevo. Si Yuuri no lo buscaba, Viktor no le impondría su presencia. No hablaría con él hasta estar seguro que su confesión y necesidad de clausura no tendrían efectos negativos en la presentación del nipón tal como antes.

Así que mejor esperaría al final de la presentación. patinaría todo su amor, dolor y esperanza,  en aquella rutina para confesarse por última vez. No estaba seguro de que Yuuri le fuera a permitir hablar, pero no podría vivir consigo mismo si no lo intentaba al menos una vez más. Luego, cuando la competencia hubiera terminado y la presentación de Yuuri hubiera acabado, se acercaría al nipón para pedirle hablar. Quizá Yuuri le permitiría hablar, aunque tal vez aquellos meses sin contacto alguno significaban lo contrario, pero igual sería un final.

Así como se mantuvo alejado de Yuuri el primer día, también se mantuvo alejado del público, evitando acercarse a fans y a la prensa menos de lo estrictamente necesario. También evitó a los demás patinadores, pero luego de que los programas cortos terminaran, Chris finalmente se presentó en su  habitación de hotel con una botella de licor, demandando que hablara con él en lugar de esconderse en su habitación como un recluso.

Al ver a su amigo y la honesta preocupación de este, Viktor sintió la culpa crecer dentro de él. Durante los nueve meses que habían pasado separados, Viktor solo le había contado partes de lo que había sucedido. Había rechazado la oferta de Chris de ir a Suiza, no deseando convertirse en una carga con problemas que tenía que resolver por sí mismo.  Sin embargo, era cierto cierto que había estado recluyéndose.

Chris ignoró su disculpa y llenó dos copas para luego sentarse, esperando a que Viktor finalmente hablara. Lo cual, eventualmente, este hizo. Decir la cosas en voz alta era realmente difícil después de pasar meses guardándoselas para sí mismo, pero cada palabra que decía lo hacía sentir más ligero

Chris lo escuchó todo, todo lo que había sentido durante todos estos meses y cuáles eran sus planes para el futuro. Su amigo asintió e hizo sonidos de reconocimiento en los momentos apropiados, alejando la botella a medio terminar para evitar que la ebriedad afectara su patinaje del día siguiente.

—Así que ¿todavía deseas estar con él si esta vez él también quiere una relación real? —aclaró Chris luego de que Viktor finalmente terminara, y este asintió.

—Más que nada —concordó. Puede que tanto Yuuri como él hubieran arruinado todo, pero su relación había funcionado muy bien, habían sido muy felices juntos y tenía tantos buenos recuerdos a pesar de lo malo. Viktor anhelaba aquello a pesar de todo, anhelaba usar el potencial de lo que una vez habían tenido para construir una relación que fuera mucho más fuerte ahora y no acribillada por errores del pasado. Todavía amaba a Yuuri, y si este también lo amaba y estaba dispuesto a intentarlo de nuevo, estar con él de una vez por todas era lo más deseaba.

—Espero que obtengas el final feliz que te mereces —le dijo Chris, y su voz sonó extrañamente triste—.  Pero me alegra que lo hayas decidido intentar, y dejarlo ir si las cosas no se dan.

Durante años, Chris se había mantenido diciéndole que superara al nipón y continuara con su vida, así que no estaba sorprendido por sus últimas palabras. Lo que le sorprendía, sin embargo, era la aceptación de su amigo ante su plan de intentarlo una última vez. Chris simplemente se rió ligeramente cuando el ruso se lo mencionó.

—Los he estado observando a ambos durante años —le dijo Chris, y no había nada salvo honestidad en su voz—. Puede que no lo haya creído al inicio, pero ahora realmente creo que tienen el potencial de estar juntos. Eras tan feliz con él y tú parecías hacerlo feliz también. Por eso creo que vale la pena intentarlo una vez más. Y aún si te rechaza, al menos conseguirás tener un cierre.

Viktor asintió, sintiéndose profundamente agradecido de tener a alguien como Chris en su vida. El suizo había sido su amigo durante mucho tiempo y lo había visto pasar por tanto. Viktor jamás podría agradecerle lo suficiente por ello.

—Deberíamos ir a dormir —añadió Chris al dirigir su mirada a la pantalla de su teléfono y ver la hora reflejada en este—.  Es tarde Y no importa lo mucho que te quiera, Viktor. Sigo con la intención de derrotarte.

—No esperaría nada menos —respondió Viktor, sintiéndose sonreír. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban y esa era una de las que jamás querría que lo hicieran—. Buena suerte.

—Para tí también —respondió, su tono lleno de mucho más significado de lo que sus palabras implicaban, y Viktor supo que estaba hablando de mucho más que la competencia.  

 

* * *

 

 

El día siguiente finalmente llegó. Era el momento.

Viktor no había ido al entrenamiento matutino, lavándose únicamente el rostro para cuando llegó su momento de salir a patinar. Esperando a que el presentador anunciara su nombre para finalmente pararse sobre la pista frente a todo el mundo. Sabía que, de algún modo, Yuuri lo estaría observando. Estaba programado que patinara después después de Viktor, así que debía estar en algún lado cerca de la pista, preparándose para su propia presentación final.

Después de nueve meses de completo silencio, Viktor no fue capaz de buscar a Yuuri entre la multitud. No podía soportar el ver la expresión en el rostro del nipón porque no tenía idea de qué esperar, y estaba a punto de confesar sus sentimientos en el modo que mejor conocía. Si levantaba la mirada y veía a Yuuri observándolo con asco, con enojo, o peor, con una completa indiferencia, no estaba seguro de tener la fuerza para realizar lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Así que prefirió mantener su cabeza baja  mientras se deslizaba hacia el centro de la pista, tomando una respiración profunda para luego colocarse en su posición de inicio.

Había tantas cosas que quería decirle a Yuuri, tantas emociones enredándose dentro de él al pensar en el nipón. Muchas más de las que jamás sería capaz de expresar. Pero el patinaje siempre había sido el lenguaje que mejor conocía, y era más sencillo desplegar sus emociones en el hielo que en cualquier otro lugar. Derramar su corazón con la música y sus movimientos, demostrando el amor que sentía en su corazón.

Hubo un par de segundos de silencio mientras permanecía en el centro de la pista, esperando. Luego, la [ música ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4IjMAGw2l3o) finalmente dio comienzo, resonando a través del estadio al tiempo que el silencio caía sobre la multitud. La canción se elevó, una voz masculina cantando en medio del vacío, llena de anhelo y soledad. Una súplica para que su amor se quedara junto a él. Un aria haciendo eco en el lugar y encerrando dentro todo lo que Viktor sentía y todo lo que había intentado decir.

Había escogido la música especialmente, mezclandola con su rutina para crear una declaración y una súplica que fuera solo para él y para Yuuri. Con cada paso derramaba su amor, su anhelo porque Yuuri le correspondiera, su arrepentimiento por lo que había pasado y el dolor que lo había perseguido desde entonces. Cada movimiento de su cuerpo era un clamor a la persona que todavía poseía su corazón a pesar de todo, suplicándole que no se fuera. Suplicándole que le diera otra oportunidad, que se quedara junto a él, y que no permitiera que lo que había pasado fuera el final para ellos.

Era un clamor desesperado, nacido de meses y meses de silencio y a sabiendas de que podría estarle haciendo un clamor a la nada. No sabiendo si Yuuri desearía escuchar, no sabiendo si le respondería o cuál sería esa respuesta. Temeroso de que esta fuera la última vez que expresara su amor hacia Yuuri antes de ser forzado a aprender a olvidarse de ello para siempre. Solo siendo sostenido por la pequeña esperanza que ardía en él, la esperanza de que todavía tuviera una oportunidad, una llama en el corazón de Viktor que no había sido capaz de extinguirse por completo.

La música se elevó, y Viktor giró y saltó sobre el hielo, la rutina finalmente sintiéndose completa. Finalmente llena de todo lo que sentía, impulsada por el conocimiento de que Yuuri estaba allí en algún lugar, y que a pesar de que no permitiera que le hablara con palabras, el ruso todavía podía hablarle de esta forma una última vez.

Eventualmente llevó la rutina hasta el final, su corazón lleno tanto de dolor como de amor en cantidades iguales. Había derramado todo lo que tenía en la pista, Esperando que Yuuri lo viera y entendiera la profundidad de sus sentimientos. Todavía tenía que hablar con Yuuri, decir en palabras aquello que ya había dicho por todos los otros medios posibles; pero si nunca tenía la oportunidad, si Yuuri le negaba la oportunidad de hablar tal como había estado evitando su contacto durante meses, al menos Viktor sabría que lo había intentado. Todas sus emociones estaban fuera, yaciendo desnudas sobre el hielo para que todos las vieran.

Finalmente se dejó caer en su posición final, descansando sus manos a los lados de su cuerpo antes de patinar hasta el borde de la pista. Mientras salía del hielo, se permitió a sí mismo dar una rápida mirada a su alrededor, echando un pequeño vistazo a la familiar cabellera negra y ojos café por la esquina de su ojo.

Yuuri se encontraba mirándolo, inmóvil e ilegible, y Viktor se forzó a apartar la mirada. Yuuri todavía tenía que patinar. Puede que acabara de derramar su amor sobre la pista, pero las palabras tendrían que esperar.

Así que se forzó a apartar la mirada, manteniéndose esquivo mientras se dirigía al “Kiss and Cry” para recibir su puntaje. Cuando los números salieron, el ruso sintió un pequeño destello de sorpresa pero desapareció rápidamente. Su puntaje era alto, casi increíblemente alto, mucho más alto de lo que había conseguido durante esa temporada. Pero tenía sentido, la rutina finalmente había sido utilizada para el propósito que fue creada y había puesto en ella todo de sí. Puede que el mundo lo hubiera disfrutado y que los jueces lo aprobaran, pero todo esto había sido únicamente por Yuuri. El puntaje casi se sintió irrelevante.

Cuando volvió a apartar su mirada de la tabla de posiciones, se encontró con Yuuri hablando con su entrenador y viéndose extrañamente agitado. Su entrenador le respondió algo, pero Viktor estaba demasiado lejos como para escucharlo. Sin embargo, el ruso notó como Yuuri se forzaba a eliminar la tensión de su cuerpo, tomaba una respiración profunda, y se dirigía hacia el centro de la pista para tomar el lugar que Viktor había dejado vacante.

La audiencia clamaba por él pero eventualmente comenzó a tranquilizarse, causando que el silencio se apoderara del estadio mientras esperaban. Viktor esperó junto a ellos, sintiendo su corazón encogerse en su pecho al ver a Yuuri sobre la pista una vez más. Durante mucho tiempo había creído que sus acciones habían causado que el nipón se alejara para siempre del hielo. Yuuri no se merecía eso de ninguna forma, así que Viktor no podía expresar lo agradecido que estaba de el nipón estuviera de vuelta.

Por unos segundos Yuuri permaneció completamente quieto sobre la pista y Viktor contuvo la respiración, esperado. Luego, la  [ música ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fn7YErdX-X8) comenzó, una hermosa melodía en piano que se elevó a traves del estadio al tiempo que Yuuri comenzaba. Levantó sus brazos, llevándolos cerca de su rostro, para luego pasarlos por encima de su cabeza, su espalda doblandose, su cuerpo moviéndose y realizando la secuencia con su traje brillando bajo las luces.

A medida que la música avanzaba, Yuuri comenzaba a patinar, cada línea de su cuerpo siendo completamente perfecta a medida que se deslizaba por la pisa, su expresión enfocada y completamente en paz. A diferencia de las competencias anterior durante la serie, esta vez no había nada que le faltara a su patinaje, ningún elemento intrínseco e imposible de nombrar se encontraba carente. Esta vez, lucía perfecto.

Viktor no podía hacer nada más que observar maravillado. Cada paso que Yuuri daba era agraciado y estaba enlazado con un sentimiento que hizo que el pecho del ruso se llenara de calidez solo con observarlo. La audiencia entera parecía sentir lo mismo, cada persona inmóvil y con el aliento contenido mientras observaban.

Algo había cambiado en el patinaje de Yuuri, y Viktor quiso creer, pero no se atrevió a tener esperanza. Era la última presentación de la competencia, tenía sentido que Yuuri lo entregará todo en este momento. No había recibido palabra alguna de su parte durante meses. La esperanza en él se encontraba desapareciendo rápidamente y su rutina había sido un último y desesperado clamor, la necesidad de declarar su amor una última vez antes de que el final que ya había aceptado finalmente sucediera. No podía permitirse esperar que su presentación fuera lo que logró un cambio en la de Yuuri.

Al llegar a la segunda mitad de la rutina, Viktor pudo notar como gotas de sudor comenzaban a formarse en la frente del nipón, pero este continuó patinando, cada uno de sus movimientos siendo perfecto. Era la mejor presentación que Yuuri jamás había hecho, sin duda alguna. Su tema para esta temporada era “Amor”, y Viktor podía sentir aquella emoción emanando de su cuerpo mucho más poderosamente que nunca.

La música comenzó a llegar a su final y Yuuri se preparó para saltar una última vez. Mientras lo hacía, Viktor observó sus movimientos con confusión. Yuuri no se estaba preparando para el quad toe loop que Viktor estaba esperando, sino para algo completamente diferente.

Sintiendo su corazón saltar en su pecho, Viktor levantó apartó sus ojos de la pista y los dirigió a la pantalla para observar la expresión en el rostro de Yuuri, la cámara mostrándole lo que desde su distancia era incapaz de ver. Yuuri tenía el ceño fruncido mientras se preparaba, pero su expresión cambió un segundo antes de saltar, el ceño fruncido siendo repentinamente reemplazado por una sonrisa que cubrió todo su rostro.

Viktor sintió su respiración atorarse en su pecho al ver a Yuuri girar en el aire, realizando cuatro rotaciones limpias antes de aterrizar perfectamente. Un cuádruple flip. El movimiento distintivo de Viktor. El último salto que Yuuri realizaría en aquella rutina que hablaba de amor.

Viktor podía sentir el latido de su corazón en su pecho, golpeando contra su caja torácica como si tratara de de liberarse. Deseaba creer, podía sentir la esperanza llameando en su pecho, quemando en sus adentros; pero todavía no podía saberlo, no estaba seguro. Después de todo lo que había sucedido, no podía permitirse creer basándose en algo que podía ser solo una coincidencia.

Yuuri realizó un último giro, sus ojos cerrados en perfecta paz. La últimas notas de la canción danzaron por el estadio al tiempo que el nipón realizaba sus últimos movimientos, llevando su rutina hacia el final. Cuando Yuuri finalmente se coloco en su posición de final, un jadeo audible se escuchó en el lugar, y Viktor sintió su corazón detenerse en su pecho.

Durante lo que fue toda la Serie del Grand Prix, Yuuri había terminado sus rutinas con la cabeza inclinada, sus brazos enredados alrededor de su cuerpo, y los ojos en dirección al suelo. Pero esta vez era diferente. En lugar de mirar hacia abajo, su cabeza estaba orgullosamente erguida, sus ojos fijos en el lugar donde Viktor estaba parado y completamente en shock. Yuuri sostenía uno de sus brazos contra su pecho, presionádolo sobre su corazón, y el otro estirado  hacia Viktor.

Los ojos de Yuuri estaban fijos en él y su respiración salía pesadamente al tiempo que mantenía su posición, su brazo estirado en dirección a Viktor sin ningún tipo de vacilación. Esperando. Viktor sintió su garganta repentinamente apretada y tuvo que esconder su rostro entre sus manos, desesperadamente intentando recordar como respirar porque parecía que el aire había desaparecido del lugar y no podía hacer otra cosa que jadear por oxígeno.

Había intentado alcanzar a Yuuri durante tanto tiempo. Y finalmente, Yuuri estaba haciendo lo mismo.

Cuando levantó la mirada, notó que la figura de Yuuri se veía borrosa debido a las lágrimas que llenaban su ojos, pero no le importó. El estadio entero era un alboroto lleno de jadeos y clamores, pero Viktor no les prestó atención. Todo en lo que podía enfocarse era en Yuuri, parado en el centro de la pista y apuntando en su dirección después de patinar una rutina cuyo tema era el amor, declarandole su amor al mundo entero.

Casi sin pensar, Viktor dio un par de temblorosos pasos hacia la pista de hielo, tratando de recordar como caminar mientras su cabeza giraba y su corazón parecía a punto de estallar por el remolino de emociones que repentinamente crecían en su interior. Durante mucho tiempo había considerado que nunca podría tener el amor de Yuuri, y cuando finalmente había empezado a considerar estar equivocado, lo había arruinado todo de una forma que lo hizo creer que fuera o no fuera amor lo que Yuuri sentía por él, este jamás volvería a quererlo. Y después de nueve meses de completo silencio, aquel temor había crecido hasta verlo como una incuestionable realidad.

Pero ahora, Yuuri se encontraba declarandole su amor, demostrandoselo al mundo entero. Un mensaje tan explícito que no podía ser malinterpretado, completamente obvio para todos. Y de repente, todo a su alrededor desapareció, dejándolos solo a ellos dos.

Viktor comenzó a correr, tropezando con sus propios pies, y se dirigió a la entrada de la pista con nada más en mente que llegar hasta Yuuri. Al levantar la mirada, se dio cuenta que Yuuri también estaba moviéndose, deslizándose y tambaleándose hacia el mismo lugar al que Viktor se encaminaba. Tropezando al llegar a la entrada, Viktor levantó la mirada para encontrarse con Yuuri corriendo hacia él, abrió sus brazos al tiempo que sentía una sonrisa formarse inevitablemente en su rostro.

Habían señales de lágrimas en los ojos de Yuuri, pero también estaba sonriendo. Y mientras corría, llamaba su nombre. Y su nombre en los labios del nipón le pareció la cosa más hermosa del mundo.

Yuuri se encontraba solo a unos pasos de distancia, pero Viktor no pudo esperar mucho más. Necesitaba volver a tenerlo entre sus brazos. Todavía había tantos malentendidos entre ellos, tantas cosas que necesitaban hablar y resolver, pero amaba al nipón con todo su corazón y este también acababa de declararle su amor. Viktor quería sostener a Yuuri para nunca dejarlo ir. Y finalmente, ya no tendría que hacerlo jamás.

Yuuri intentó alcanzarlo pero Viktor llegó primero, cubriendo a toda velocidad los últimos centímetros de hielo que los separaban para tomarlo entre sus brazos y tirar de él para besarlo desesperadamente. El hielo se sintió frío y duro cuando cayeron, pero los labios de Yuuri eran tan cálidos y suaves que el ruso apenas notó el golpe. Colocó sus manos detrás de las cabeza de Yuuri, protegiéndolo del impacto del aterrizaje sin dejar de besarlo, disfrutando de tenerlo de nuevo.

Yuuri le correspondió el beso con la misma desesperación, y Viktor sintió que ardía con esta, pero aquello no importaba porque el nipón estaba de nuevo con él y se sentía como regresar a casa.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, notó que Yuuri estaba sonriendo, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y las mejillas húmedas por las gotas que caían de los ojos de Viktor. Siendo incapaz de separarse por completo, Viktor mantuvo sus frentes juntas, tratando de calmar el acelerado latido de su corazón mientras observaba a Yuuri, sintiendo la felicidad y el amor inundar su corazón en una ola de emoción que jamás esperaba o deseaba ser capaz de contener.

—Lo siento, Yuuri —fueron las primeras palabras en salir de su boca porque necesitaba decirlas antes de ninguna otra cosa. Había tanto que necesitaba decir, tantas cosas que se había guardado durante años y que finalmente necesitaban ser dichas en voz alta, pero eso era lo que necesitaba que Yuuri supiera en primer lugar. Después de todo, llevaba meses esperando a poder decirlo.

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto, tanto. Te amo y lo siento. Lo diré otra vez. Lo diré mil veces. Lo diré cada día de ahora en adelante y nunca dejaré de decirlo.

Haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para compensar el daño que había causado y nunca desperdiciaría la segunda oportunidad que había estado seguro que jamás tendría. Yuuri simplemente continuó sonriéndole, pasando sus manos a través su cabello para luego acunar su rostro con las mismas, utilizando sus dedos para eliminar las lágrimas que bajaban por las mejillas del ruso. Viktor no pudo evitar enterrar su rostro en aquella palma, cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar de la sensación.

—Está bien, Viktor. Todo está bien —le tranquilizó Yuuri. Su voz sonaba ahogada por la emoción, y aún así lucía más feliz de lo que Viktor jamás lo había visto—. Te amo. Te perdono. Y yo también lo siento.

Fue casi demasiada información al mismo tiempo y aquellas tres oraciones hicieron que la cabeza de Viktor girara a pesar de sentir el júbilo crecer dentro de él. Yuuri lo amaba, y finalmente lo estaba diciendo en voz alta por lo que no podría ser negado o malentendido nunca jamás. Yuuri lo perdonaba, aquello que Viktor había deseado por tanto tiempo. Y también lo sentía.

— ¿Lo sientes? ¿Por qué? —graznó Viktor porque había sido él quien lastimó a Yuuri, tanto al inicio como al final, así que era él quien necesitaba arreglar sus errores

—Por todos estos años —respondió Yuuri, y hubo una repentina tristeza en su rostro. Su expresión se tornó suplicante, como si fuera él quien desesperadamente buscaba perdón.

—No, tú no —insistió Viktor porque había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar acerca del porqué las cosas habían salido mal y sabía que sus propias acciones habían causado muchos errores y malentendidos a través de los años que habían estado juntos. Había pasado tantos años culpandose por todo que se le hacía extraño escuchar a Yuuri haciendo lo mismo—. Hubieron cosas que yo debí haber hecho. Cosas que debí haber cambiado.

—No Viktor, no —insistió Yuuri, y esta vez su voz tomó un tono más serio, sonando obstinado y determinado—. Fui yo. Todo este tiempo. Todos estos años. Siempre fue mi culpa.

Viktor lo miró a los ojos y pudo observar la cruda honestidad, el dolor y el deseo propio que eran un reflejo perfecto de sus propios sentimientos. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Yuuri le atrajo dentro de un abrazo, aferrándose a Viktor y rehusandose a dejarlo ir. El ruso correspondió su abrazo acercándose mucho más al nipón y sabiendo que si había un recuerdo que deseaba conservar, sería ese.

Ambos se separaron eventualmente, Viktor alejándose lo suficiente para mirar los ojos del nipón. Las luces del estadio provocaban que estos brillaran, haciendo que su rostro entero resplandeciera. La expresión en el rostro de Yuuri era más brillante que el sol. Era tan hermoso, y era hermoso porque era Yuuri. Viktor jamás había amado nada como lo amaba a él.

—Necesitamos hablar de esto —le dijo tan pronto sus rostros estuvieron lo suficientemente separados como para hablar—. _Realmente_ necesitamos hablar de esto.

Habían dejado pasar tantos años de cosas no dichas y había tantas otras que continuaba sin comprender. Nada cambiaría hasta que finalmente hablaran, nunca serían capaces de continuar con sus vidas hasta que comprendieran. No podían arriesgarse a repetir los errores del pasado, y para hacer eso, necesitaban aprender exactamente cómo. A pesar de lo mucho que amara tener a Yuuri entre sus brazos, sabía que la conversación -sin importar lo difícil que esta fuera a ser- tenía que darse antes de que pudieran estar juntos de nuevo.

—Sí, tenemos que —concordó Yuuri al tiempo que asentía y se sentaba de modo que sus rostros estuvieran al mismo nivel—. Necesitamos hablar apropiadamente. Acerca de todo. Creo que lo hemos retrasado por años.

Viktor no pudo evitar reír ante ello, el sonido saliendo un poco histérico pero con alivio al mismo tiempo. “Retrasado por años” era poco. Lo que ellos habían pasado se había llevado casi la mitad de su vida y más de las mitad de la de Yuuri. Pero a pesar de eso, ninguno de los dos conocía la historia completa, solo la mitad de lo que finalmente podrían completar. Decir que “lo habían retrasado por años” era minimizarlo.

—Creo que tienes razón —le dijo, todavía mirando los ojos de Yuuri mientras hablaba—. Y aún tengo mucho por lo que disculparme.

—Al igual que yo —concordó Yuuri.

Había tanto que Viktor quería decir, tanto que quería preguntar y entender, pero este no era el lugar indicado. El ruido proveniente de la multitud volvió a golpearlo con fuerza, el rugido de miles de voces que los observaban en shock y el brillo de las cámaras que apuntaban de todas las direcciones. Puede que Viktor haya vivido toda su vida bajo el ojo público y que disfrutara del que Yuuri lo hubiese escogido frente al mundo entero,  pero el siguiente paso que tenían que dar era algo solo de los dos.

—Hablaremos —confirmó, para luego ponerse de pie temblorosamente y ayudar a Yuuri a hacer lo mismo—. Tan pronto como esto acabe encontraremos un lugar privado y hablaremos al fin. Ciertamente tenemos mucho que discutir. Pero primero debes ir al “kiss and cry”.

Inesperadamente, Yuuri sonrió, como si estuviera conteniendo una carcajada. Viktor no entendía porqué Yuuri encontraba tan divertidas sus palabras, pero disfrutó de su expresión a pesar de todo. Sin embargo, al ver que el nipón no hacía intento de responder, Viktor volvió a hablar.

—Tu presentación estuvo por sobre todo lo que alguna vez hubiera visto —añadió, recordando la forma en que el Yuuri le había arrebatado el aliento a todos con una presentación tan llena de belleza y amor que penas podía ser descrita—. Hermoso. Para romper un récord.

Yuuri le volvió a sonreír, sus ojos estaban tan llenos de calidez que hizo que su corazón doliera en la mejor de las formas. Sin hacer aún intento alguno por salir de la pista, Yuuri bajó su mano para llevarla hasta la de Viktor y enlazar sus dedos, sosteniendo la mano del ruso fuertemente sin deseo alguno de dejarlo ir. Gentilmente, Viktor tiró de su mano y lo guió hasta el borde de la pista.

No podía entender porqué Yuuri parecía tan poco preocupado por los puntajes y porqué no hacía el intento de ir al “Kiss and Cry” a pesar de haber brindado una presentación legendaria. Yuuri había estado detrás del oro desde que Viktor lo había conocido. Solo importandole ganar más que cualquier otra cosa. Si su rutina rompía un récord, tal como Viktor esperaba, aquello sería un sueño hecho realidad para Yuuri.

— ¿No quieres saber quién ganó? —preguntó Viktor, y el nipón rió. El brillante y cálido sonido hizo eco a través del estadio al tiempo que Yuuri apretaba su agarre sobre la mano de Viktor tiraba más cerca de él.

—No me importa —dijo Yuuri con una sonrisa que se asemejaba al sol apareciendo en un día oscuro, iluminando al mundo con calidez, felicidad y amor—. No me importa quién ganó.

Sus dedos se enlazaron y Viktor tiró de Yuuri para acercarlo, enredó su brazo alrededor del cuerpo de nipón de modo que ahora estuvieran pecho contra pecho, disfrutando de la calidez del otro. La cabeza de Yuuri estaba ligeramente más abajo de la suya, lo cual aprovechó para hundir su rostro en el cabello de nipón, sonriendo contra los suaves mechones antes de hablar de nuevo. Viktor se sentía mucho más ligero de lo que se había sentido en años, y más que eso, finalmente se sentía libre.

—A mí tampoco.

 

* * *

 

 

pinetree @pinetree · 11m

SANTA MIERDA!

smutinator  @smutinator · 9m

WHATTHEFUCKWHATTHEFUCKWHATTHEFUCKWHATTHEFUCK

allsecretsaresweet @allsecretsaresweet · 7m

ALGUIEN CACHETEEME CREO QUE ESTOY SOÑANDO

I-could-search-the-whole-world @I-could-search-the-whole-world · 4m

Nikiforov está llorando, Katsuki está llorando, yo estoy llorando, todos estamos llorando!

niktorvikiforov @niktorvikiforov · 3m

Si quieren llorar un poco más, solo recuerden que el tema de Katsuki de este año y para esa rutina es “amor”.

linnorm @linnorm · 1m

Se que todos estamos enloqueciendo por el beso de esos dos, pero ¿podemos darle su merecido reconocimiento al camarógrafo que se enfocó en los rostros de Chulanont y Giacometti en ese momento? Porque simplemente no tenían precio!  

jollyglitterdear @jollyglitterdeer · 1m

YUURI ROMPIÓ EL RÉCORD MUNDIAL DEL PROGRAMA LIBRE, ESTOY TAN ORGULLOSA DE ÉL!!!

sliplock @sliplock · 1m

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 

* * *

 

 

Todo lo que había sucedido pasó como un borrón. Viktor se mantuvo junto a Yuuri todo el tiempo, rehusandose a dejarlo. Incluso había seguido a Yuuri hacia el “kiss and cry”, abrazándolo de nuevo cuando los puntajes fueron anunciados. Su puntaje había roto el récord mundial del mismo Viktor, premiandolo con el puntaje más alto en la historia del patinaje artístico. Después de que Viktor dejará de abrazarlo, el entrenador del nipón y el mejor amigo de este tomaron su lugar. Phichit derribó a Yuuri con su abrazo mientras Viktor observaba, incapaz de dejar de sonreír.

Después de eso, no hubo un solo segundo que pudieran encontrar para estar solos. Tenían tantas cosas a las que asistir, deberes que cumplir como medallistas. E incluso en esos momentos, se rehusaron a separarse, Viktor manteniendo a Yuuri presionado contra su costado y este sosteniendo su mano y no dejándolo ir. Ya habían pasado gran parte de sus vidas apartados del otro, nada podría separarlos ahora.

Habían entrevistas que realizar, reporteros clamando noticias y decepcionandose amargamente cuando ambos dieron solo breves respuestas y ningún comentario. Ninguno quería hacer declaraciones oficiales hasta que pudieran hablar apropiadamente, pero no tenían tiempo para ello ya que ambos continuaban en la pista bajo el escrutinio de todo el mundo.

Después estuvo la ceremonia de premiación, en la que ambos se mantuvieron observándose el uno al otro en lugar de a la multitud, con Yuri parado junto a ellos. Todo en los stands continuaba siendo un caos de gritos y clamores por los tres medallistas, pero Viktor todavía podía sentir en la atmósfera el shock y la emoción por lo que había sucedido durante el programa libre de Yuuri. Sabía que en algún momento tendrían que lidiar con ello, hacer declaraciones públicas y aclarar cualquier falsa concepción que existiera; pero por ahora, todo lo que podía hacer era observar a Yuuri, sonreír, y sentir como su corazón saltaba cada vez que Yuuri le devolvía la sonrisa.

El único momento en que se separaron fue para hablar brevemente con sus entrenadores, ya que ambos necesitaban discutir lo que había sucedido y hacer unos pequeños arreglos antes de reunirse de nuevo. Cuando Viktor se hizo camino para encontrarse con Yakov, se vio sorprendido por la sonrisa en el rostro del  hombre, la cual se presentaba tan raramente que era casi como una leyenda urbana en la pista de San Petersburgo. Su sorpresa solo se acrecentó cuando Yakov no puso ninguna objeción a que se quedara en Barcelona un tiempo más después de la competencia ya que no tenía deseos de separarse de Yuuri tan pronto después de apenas volver a reunirse, sin importar lo cerca que las Nacionales Rusas estuvieran.

Cuando la conversación con Yakov hubo terminado, Viktor se alejó para buscar al nipón una vez más, pero fue detenido por una familiar figura de cabello negro obstaculizando su camino. Phichit Chulanont se encontraba parado frente a él con los brazos cruzados y observando a Viktor con una indescifrable expresión en su rostro.

Viktor se tensó, deteniéndose de golpe y observando a Phichit con recelo.

— ¿Estás aquí para decirme que me harás puré si lo lastimo? —preguntó, haciéndose una suposición acerca de lo que querría el otro patinador. Yuuri y él acaban de declarar su amor de un modo que era claro para todo aquel que supiera lo que era el cliché. Esta particular situación no era algo con lo que estuviera familiarizado, pero sí conocía el contexto. Además, la mirada que traía Phichit no era exactamente amigable.

—No —le dijo Phichit, y una inesperada sonrisa apareció en su rostro junto con esas palabras, su expresión volviéndose mucho menos intimidante con ello—. Esto es decisión de Yuuri. No me necesita para hacer eso.

Viktor se relajó un poco, pero las palabras no lograron disipar su recelo. Sabía lo cercanos que eran Yuuri y Phichit, pero no conocía mucho acerca del patinador más joven y no tenía idea de lo que este pensaba de él. Si quería estar con Yuuri, esta vez para siempre, también quería ser capaz de llevarse bien con sus amigos. Pero no tenía ni idea de si le agradaba al muchacho tailandés o si este lo detestaba, o del que hacía aquí exactamente y era lo que deseaba.

—Yuuri me importa mucho —dijo Phichit después de un momento de silencio—. Lo he conocido durante años y querido durante ese mismo tiempo. He sido su amigo por mucho más tiempo de lo que lo llevas conociendo y lo conozco mucho mejor que nadie. He visto lo mucho que su corazón se ha roto por ti anteriormente y se lo mucho que te ama ahora.

Viktor sintió una ola de calidez en su pecho ante aquellas palabras, ante la confirmación de que Yuuri lo amaba. Pero al mismo tiempo, su corazón se rompió ante el recordatorio de lo mucho que había lastimado al nipón, la causa de tanto dolor y del tiempo que habían pasado separados.

—No estoy aquí para amenazar ni decirte que hacer. Nada de eso —continuó Phichit con el rostro serio—. Esto es algo entre tú y Yuuri. Pero como me preocupo por él, sí necesito que me prometas algo.

— ¿Qué cosa?  —preguntó Viktor, curioso. La mayoría de veces que había visto a Phichit con anterioridad, este siempre se encontraba sonriendo y alegre, y Viktor nunca lo había visto tan serio como se veía ahora.

—Yuuri te ama y sé tú también lo amas a él. Después de lo que hicieron hoy, creo que todo el mundo lo sabe —le dijo Phichit, y Viktor pudo escuchar la honestidad en su tono—. Pero esto es por Yuuri. Él te ha escogido y se toma en serio esa decisión. En verdad quiere esto y sé que tú quieres lo mismo. Te he visto romper su corazón antes, he visto lo mucho que lo has lastimado, y si no te quieres comprometer del mismo modo que él, aquello volverá a suceder. No espero que me prometas que esto durara para siempre, sé que nadie puede prometer algo así, pero necesito que me prometas que al menos estás dispuesto a intentarlo.

—Lo estoy —respondió Viktor, escuchando la seguridad en sus propias palabras. Entendía la preocupación de  Phichit, a pesar de no poder imaginar un mundo en donde no amara a Yuuri con todo su corazón y quisiera estar con él para toda la vida. Nunca había tenido la intención de que esto fuera casual, algún tipo de experimento o algo que se tomara a la ligera. Después de todo lo que había pasado, la idea era casi risible. Quería una verdadera relación con Yuuri y todo lo que venga con ello, tanto lo bueno como lo dificil. Quería que esto durara y estaba dispuesto a intentar que así fuera.

—Bien —Phichit volvió a sonreír, mucho más extensamente esta vez, al tiempo que la tensión desaparecía de su cuerpo—. Ya he visto cómo su corazón se rompe por tu culpa, y no quiero tener que verlo pasar una vez más. Pero también he visto lo feliz que lo haces y lo mucho que quiere estar contigo. Mientras tu sientas lo mismo, tienes mi apoyo. Él estaba dispuesto a pelear por ti y tratar de que esto funcione. Mientras tu quieras lo mismo, yo estaré contento.

—Yuuri tiene suerte de tener un amigo como tú —respondió Viktor, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Saber que tenía el apoyo del amigo más cercano del nipón era como quitarse un peso de encima, y estaba feliz de que Yuuri tuviera a personas como Phichit en su vida quienes estaban dispuestos a asegurar su felicidad y a apoyar sus decisiones.

—Oh, lo sé —rió Phichit al tiempo que una juguetona sonrisa aparecía en su rostro—. No creerías algunas de las cosas que he tenido que pasar a través de los años. Pero él es un buen amigo. Mi mejor amigo. Haría lo que sea por él, y vale la pena si es por verlo feliz.

—Tenemos eso en común entonces —añadió Viktor y Phichit asintió, viéndose repentinamente pensativo.

— ¿Sabes? he escuchado mucho acerca de ti a través de los años —le dijo a Viktor, una mirada contemplativa se posaba en sus ojos a pesar de que la risa continuaba en estos—. Algunas buenas, otras malas. Pero no te conozco, no realmente. Si tú y Yuuri van a hacer esto, me imagino que vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos. Soy su mejor amigo después de todo. Venimos en el mismo paquete.

Viktor se rio ante ello, el tono burlón de Phichit había aligerado el ambiente considerablemente. Sabía lo mucho que el muchacho significaba para Yuuri, y esperaba poder llegar a conocerlo mejor con el tiempo. Después de todo, aquellos que eran importantes para Yuuri también lo eran para él. Phichit era alegre e ingenioso, y Viktor esperaba que algún día pudieran ser amigos.

—Espero con ansias llegar a conocerte, Viktor Nikiforov —dijo Phichit al tiempo que estiraba su mano para estrechar la de Viktor. El rudo la tomó, sintiéndola como un acuerdo no dicho entre ellos.  

—Espero lo mismo —concordó al tiempo que correspondía el apretón y Phichit asentía en un pequeño gesto de compresión. Luego volvió a sonreír, mirando algo sobre el hombro de Viktor. Cuando este se giró, se encontró con Yuuri caminando hacia ellos con una mirada curiosa en sus ojos, sorprendido al verlos juntos.

—Los dejaré solos —añadió Phichit al tiempo que soltaba la mano de Viktor, para luego pasar caminando junto a Yuuri y susurrarle unas cuantas antes de apretar su hombro y despedirse de Viktor con un guiño. La curiosa expresión de Yuuri se convirtió en una de comprensión y rodó los ojos juguetonamente ante las palabras de su amigo, antes de que este le diera una palmadita en la espalda y se marchara del lugar.

—Lamento haberme tardado tanto —dijo Yuuri al tiempo que se detenía frente a él—. Me detuve a hablar con Chris y luego mi familia llamó.

— ¿Chris? —preguntó Viktor, sintiéndose un poco sorprendido por la mención de su amigo—. ¿De que quería hablar contigo?

—Solo me estaba diciendo algunas cosas que necesitaba escuchar —le dijo Yuuri al tiempo que desviaba la mirada por un segundo, para luego volver a enfocarse en Viktor—. Y otras que definitivamente no necesitaba saber —añadió con una pequeña mueca al tiempo que rodaba los ojos, pero viéndose ligeramente divertido al mismo tiempo. Conociendo a Chris, Viktor ya se hacía una idea de a qué cosas se refería el nipón, y por ello tuvo que pelear contra el sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas.

— ¿Y tu familia? —escogió preguntar en lugar de responder, decidiendo hablar luego con Chris para asegurarse que no le dijera nada a Yuuri que este no necesitara saber solo para molestarlos a ambos—. ¿Vieron lo que sucedió? ¿Están…?

Sus palabras se cortaron, sintiendo un inesperado nerviosismo subir por su columna. Estaba dispuesto a pelear por Yuuri y no le importaba lo que otros pensaran de él. Pero la familia era diferente, y si la familia de Yuuri no aprobaba la elección de pareja de su hijo, eso definitivamente haría las cosas difíciles para ambos. Con lo amarga que había sido la historia entre ellos dos, Viktor no tenía ni idea de si la familia de Yuuri lo aceptaría, sin importar lo mucho que esperaba que así fuera.

—Quieren conocerte —sonrió Yuuri, y Viktor sintió el alivio invadiendolo, aunque fue rápidamente reemplazado por temor. Quería dejar una buena impresión en las personas que eran importantes para el nipón, y la idea de conocer a la familia de Yuuri era algo aterrador. No podía darse el lujo de arruinarlo, no después de todo lo que ya habían pasado.

Yuuri pareció notar el pánico en su mirar porque levantó su mano para posarla gentilmente sobre su brazo.

—Les agradas todos ellos —le calmó con una voz suave y perfectamente sincera—. Ya te quieren. Solo quieren conocerte finalmente ahora ahora que tú y yo estamos…

Al decir aquello, Yuuri se trabó, y una pequeña arruga se formó entre sus cejas mientras hablaba. Se movió ligeramente mientras mordía su labio, y Viktor esperó, no muy seguro de lo que Yuuri diría a continuación.

— ¿Juntos? —terminó Yuuri, pero sonó demasiado como una pregunta para el gusto de Viktor.

— ¿Lo estamos? —preguntó Yuuri mirándolo, y Viktor pudo ver la duda y preocupación en sus ojos a pesar de lo bien escondidas que estaban—. ¿Es eso lo que esto significa esto? ¿Estamos juntos? ¿Esta vez en serio?

—No hay nada que quiera más en este mundo —respondió Viktor, moviendo su mano para posarla sobre la de Yuuri. Estaba seguro que su amor había quedado claro, al igual que el de Yuuri, pero aún no habían tenido oportunidad para hablar de lo que pasó, y el tema del lugar que ambos ocupaban ahora era algo que habían retrasado por mucho.

—Yo tampoco —le dijo Yuuri con una pequeña y privada sonrisa, algo solo para ellos dos.

Después de varios segundo observando a Yuuri y sintiendo su pecho llenarse de calidez ante la vista, Viktor apartó la mirada y la dirigió rápidamente al estadio que se vaciaba rápidamente. Habían pasado horas desde que el programa libre de Yuuri había terminado, horas de ser retenidos por labores oficiales de las que no podían escapar, pero finalmente tenían un espacio del cual planeaba tomar ventaja completa.

—Creo que ya es tiempo de que hablemos —le dijo a  Yuuri, y este asintió en acuerdo. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo después de todo y ellos continuaban moviéndose alrededor del otro sin estar seguros de donde estaban parados después de tantos años de errores, malentendidos y suposiciones entre ellos.

—Estoy de acuerdo —aceptó Yuuri—. Mi habitación de hotel está libre, no seremos interrumpidos, y esto va a tomar bastante tiempo.

—Tú guía el camino —le dijo, extendiendo su manos hacia el nipón y permitiendo que este enrredara sus dedos con los suyos. La conversación que vendría a continuación seguro dolería, eso lo sabía. Tenían un montón de heridas que necesitaban ser reabiertas antes de que pudieran sanar apropiadamente. Pero valdría la pena al final.

Había esperado durante nueve meses, perdiendo gradualmente la esperanza pero sin dejarla morir por completo. Y ahora, Yuuri finalmente estaba aquí con él, y sin importar qué pruebas deberían enfrentar en el futuro, Viktor sabía que nunca había sido tan feliz como ahora.

 

* * *

 

 

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la habitación de hotel de Yuuri, el silencio reinó por unos segundos mientras permanecían sentados en la cama lado a lado, observándose entre sí e inseguros de qué debían decir. Finalmente, Yuuri rompió el silencio

—No sé por dónde empezar —le dijo, su voz sonaba ronca y golpeaba sus dedos nerviosamente mientras observaba a Viktor.  El ruso podía entender cómo se sentía. Habían tantos años de cosas que necesitaban ser discutidas que casi parecía imposible poder preguntar. Pero estaba determinado a hacerlo si Yuuri también lo estaba. Esta vez harían las cosas correctas.

—Porque no empezamos con el inicio —sugirió, y Yuuri resopló ligeramente, el sonido saliendo medio divertido y medio histérico.

— ¿Tu inicio? —preguntó—, ¿o el mío?

—El tuyo.

Viktor volvió a tomar la mano de Yuuri, pasando sus dedos a través de los nudillos de este en un modo que esperaba fuera tranquilizador. Sabía un poco del inicio de su historia. Yuuri le había revelado un poco de esta durante una noche y había puesto su mundo de cabeza. Pero no la conocía del todo. Solo un vago bosquejo de algo que le había dado forma a su vida entera, al igual que la de Yuuri. Si había un lugar donde debían iniciar, era ese.

—Tú dime tu historia, desde el inicio, y yo te contaré la mía.

Yuuri lo observó por un segundo y luego asintió, tomando una respiración profunda y cerrando los ojos, antes de hablar de nuevo.

—Fue durante tu debut como junior —le dijo, su voz sonando suave en la quietud de la habitación—. Fue allí donde todo comenzó para mí.

Viktor sintió un sobresalto de sorpresa ante esas palabras, pero lo contuvo, contentandose con simplemente escuchar por el momento. Había esperado que Yuuri comenzara con el momento en que se habían conocido, pero parecía que Yuuri consideraba un momento más atrás en el pasado como el inicio de su historia.

—Para mi amiga y yo era una tradición ver el Junior Grand Prix juntos e imaginar que se sentiría que fuéramos nosotros quienes estaban en la pista y con medallas al rededor de nuestros cuellos. Todo parecía normal, solo otra competencia. Y luego te vi.

Los ojos de Yuuri habían tomado una apariencia distante, perdidos en el recuerdo. Viktor contuvo el aliento, esperando.

—Eras las cosa más asombrosa que había visto jamás —dijo Yuuri, y Viktor pudo sentir su corazón encogiéndose en su pecho—. Desde el primer momento en que te ví, supe que algún día quería patinar como tú. Patinar contigo, sobre el mismo hielo que tú.

Yuuri tomó otra respiración profunda, cerró sus ojos un momento mientras exhalaba, para luego continuar.

—Todo el mundo sabía lo que significabas para mí —continuó, su voz haciéndose más fuerte a medida que avanzaba—. Tenía posters de tí sobre mis paredes. Aprendí todas tus rutinas y leí todas tus entrevistas. Practiqué más duro que nunca porque sabía que tenía que hacerlo si quería entrar en la misma liga que tú.

Viktor no pudo contener la tristeza que trepó dentro de sí ante las palabras de Yuuri, la pena por lo que había perdido. Una cosa era escuchar a Yuuri decir que una vez había adorado a Viktor, otra llegar a saberlo con tanto detalle. Viktor casi se lo podía imaginar, la infantil devoción hacia un ídolo que Yuuri había adorado por sobre todas las cosas, hasta que Viktor lo arruinara sin querer.

—Ya conoces la siguiente parte —le dijo Yuuri al tiempo que volvía a enfocar su mirada sobre Viktor—. Mis padres me compraron boletos para ir a verte. Te observé patinar en el Junior Grand Prix, te vi romper el récord mundial, y después esperé a que me firmaras un poster. Y cuando te conocí, tú me dijiste…

Su voz se cortó, rompiéndose ligeramente. Viktor lo tomó en sus brazos para acercarlo y el nipón se dejó llevar voluntariamente, recostando su cabeza sobre el hombro del ruso mientras se mantenían sentados junto al otro. Viktor podía ver lo mucho que le costaba decir esas palabras, lo mucho que le desagradaba revivir ese recuerdo una y otra vez. Y sin importar lo mucho que quería saber, no podía soportar ver a Yuuri sufriendo.

—No tienes que decirme —le dijo. Pero Yuuri negó con la cabeza, luciendo determinado.

—Sí, sí tengo que —respondió—. Mereces saberlo.

Sus dedos volvieron a enlazarse y Viktor los apretó suavemente, esperando que el nipón continuara.

—Te dije que algún día patinaría como tú —confesó Yuuri—. Y que un día, también quería patinar contra tí. Era mi mayor sueño, ser lo suficientemente bueno para estar en el mismo hielo que tú. Y tu me dijiste que primero necesitaba bajar un poco de peso antes de pensar en convertirme en patinador. Me llamaste свинка. Rompiste mi corazón, y luego te marchaste.

Viktor inhaló ásperamente, las palabras sintiéndose como un golpe directo al estómago a pesar de haberse estado preparando para estas. Era un alivio saber finalmente lo que había hecho para herir a Yuuri, pero eso no detuvo el dolor que sintió ante aquella declaración.

Y fue peor porque era completamente creíble. Siempre había dicho exactamente lo que pensaba y jamás había sido un niño con tacto. Todavía no recordaba el incidente, no estaba seguro de si alguna vez lo haría, pero sí podía imaginarlo. Dando lo que él creía que era un útil consejo a un aspirante a patinador, usando un diminutivo en su lengua nativa que nunca pensó que pudiera afectar del modo en que lo hizo. Hablando antes de pensar y alejándose sin ver el daño que había causado. No debió haberlo dicho con malas intenciones, él sabía eso. Nunca había sido intencionalmente cruel con nadie, ni siquiera cuando niño. Pero había sido descuidado y actuado sin tacto. Yakov siempre le había advertido que aquello sería su perdición. Parecía que estaba en lo correcto.

—Ni siquiera creíste que fuera un patinador —dijo Yuuri, continuando con su historia mientras la mente de Viktor se acelera, y alejándose luego para sentarse erguido una vez más—. Me menospreciaste. Me viste y pensaste que era nada. Solo un estúpido fan con un estúpido sueño que nunca se haría realidad porque no era lo suficientemente bueno. Y te odié por ello. Te había admirado por años, te había adorado, hecho todo para llegar a ser como tú. Luego te conocí, y todo aquello no valió para nada.

—Yuuri… —Viktor levantó su mano para alcanzarlo, dudosamente esta vez. La última vez que tuvieron una conversación como esta, Yuuri se había alejado de su toque, pero esta inclinó contra este, cerrando los ojos y suspirando al tiempo que Viktor tomaba su rostro entre sus manos.

—Sé no puedo arreglarlo —dijo Viktor, deseando que pudiera haber alguna forma retractar sus palabras. Un descuidado comentario que lo había cambiado todo—. Pero nunca hubiera querido lastimarte. Era estúpido en ese entonces. Estúpido y descuidado. Y sé que no significa nada ahora, pero no estaba tratando de herirte o despreciarte. Seguro creía que estaba siendo de ayuda, a pesar de que en realidad estaba siendo todo lo contrario. Lo siento.

—Lo sé —le dijo Yuuri, sus ojos volvieron a abrirse y Viktor pudo ver la honestidad en ellos—. Te perdono. En realidad te perdoné hace mucho tiempo, y siento haberme tardado tanto en decirtelo. Pero ya no tienes que disculparte. Fue hace muchos años y ya pasó. Ya lo he superado.

—Pero esa es la razón por la que me odiabas en ese entonces —aclaró Viktor, deseando estar seguro de que esta vez entendía claramente—. Porque rompí tu corazón.

—Sí —concordó Yuuri—. Me miraste y no creíste que fuera un patinador. te dije que quería competir contra tí un día y tu me miraste y me valoraste como nada. Quería probar que estabas equivocado, que jamás debiste subestimarme. Que algún día llegaría a tener el valor que tú viste en mí el primer día. Creí que si te vencía, finalmente podía probar mi valor ante tí. Que finalmente te darías cuenta de mi valía y que te arrepentirás de haberme despreciado en aquel entonces.

—Ya me habías probado tu valor mucho antes de que me vencieras —le dijo Viktor, esperando que el nipón pudiera leer la sinceridad en su tono. Puede que no recuerde el momento en que se conocieron, pero había visto el valor en el patinaje de Yuuri desde el primero momento que lo había observado, la forma en que el cuerpo de Yuuri parecía hacer música cuando patinaba—. Pero siempre la tuviste. Siento haberte hecho creer lo contrario.

—Y yo siento haber retenido ese rencor por tanto tiempo —respondió Yuuri  al tiempo que apretaba su agarre sobre la mano del ruso y lo miraba fijo—. Solo quería probarme ante tí, aún cuando sentía rencor. Traté de decirme a mí mismo que te odiaba, que no me importabas; pero incluso en ese momento y muy en lo profundo, quería que me vieras como un igual. Uno digno. La segunda vez que nos encontramos tú criticaste mi patinaje y señalaste mis fallas, así que supuse que había tenido razón acerca de tí, que nunca me habías visto como nadie de valor al ser yo mucho menos que tú. Tenía que ser mejor.

— ¿La segunda vez…? —preguntó Viktor, quitando su mano del rostro de Yuuri y dejando la pregunta en el aire—. ¿En el baño?

Yuuri asintió en afirmación al tiempo que su ceño se fruncía debido al recuerdo.

—Me dijiste que nunca llegaría a la división senior a menos que aprendiera a hacer quads. Todavía no podía lograr hacer uno, aunque tú a mi edad sí. Supe que nunca me verías como una competencia seria a menos que te venciera.

Viktor sacudió su cabeza. Su propio recuerdo del incidente era muy diferente a lo que decía Yuuri.

—No —le dijo a Yuuri, quien se vió perplejo ante su declaración—. Esa no fue la razón. Estaba fascinado por ti. Sabía que tu patinaje era especial y quería ver más. Quería verte mejorar porque sabía que un día llegarías a ser realmente asombroso. Admiraba la forma en que habías ganado sin quads, pero sabía que tendrías problemas durante la división senior si no conseguías hacerlos. Solo quería darte un consejo, solo quería ayudar.

Yuuri se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, analizando aquellas palabras una y otra vez.

—Debí tomar esas palabras de la peor manera —murmuró, más para sí mismo—. Debido a lo que había sucedido antes simplemente esperaba lo peor de ti. Tenía una imagen de ti en mi cabeza como la persona que había roto mi corazón, y todo lo que decías y hacías se torcía por ello. Supongo que eso debe ser otro ejemplo.

—Probablemente tampoco supe expresarme correctamente —aceptó Viktor porque, si ya antes había tenido tan poco tacto con Yuuri, era muy probable que de nuevo lo hubiera hecho sin querer. Había sido joven y torpe, por lo que tendía a meter la pata seguido.

Sin embargo, todavía le era muy difícil creer que Yuuri hubiese estado buscando su aprobación, tratando desesperadamente de probarle su valor a alguien que lo había despreciado cuando en realidad había tenido la atención de Viktor durante años. Esa era una de las tantas confusiones entre ellos, errores y malentendidos que solo ahora estaban siendo aclarados.

—No necesitas ganar para que yo te vea como una competencia seria —le dijo a Yuuri, queriendo dejar eso en claro—. Ya te lo dije antes, me cautivaste desde la primera vez que te vi patinar. Quería verte mejorar. No podía esperar a ver en lo que te ibas a convertir. Ansiaba patinar contra ti algún día. No tenías que ganar para probar tu valor, solo ser tu mismo.

—Nunca lo supe —Yuuri sacudió su cabeza ante esas palabras, viéndose un poco perdido—. Nunca supe que te sintieras de ese modo. O que me notaras si quiera en ese entonces. Yo no era nada, tú habías logrado muchas más cosas y yo no podía siquiera compararme. Luego pasé a la división senior y, sin importar lo mucho que intentara o lo duro que trabajaba, continuaba siendo incapaz de vencerte. Sentía resentimiento hacia ti, quería demostrarte que era mejor de lo que yo pensaba que tú creías que podía ser, pero continuaba fallando. Estaba demasiado enfocado en derrotarte y todo el mundo lo notaba. El mundo entero continuaba diciendo que éramos rivales, todos hablaban del cómo de seguro te sentías hacia mí, viéndome como alguien presumido y molesto que debería ser puesto en su lugar por el campeón actual. Creo que debí haber prestado más atención a lo que ellos decían que pensabas de mí  y olvidé verte por quien realmente eres. Y por ello, lo siento.

—Te perdono —le dijo Viktor, a pesar de que no había mucho que perdonar. Las heridas que le había causado a Yuuri cuando niño todavía se habían encontrado frescas, y en ese momento no había hecho nada por sanarlas. No podía culpar a Yuuri por tener resentimiento hacia él en ese entonces—. Siento nunca haber hecho nada para corregirte. Después de lo que sucedió el el baño, me mantuve alejado. Se había que te había molestado con mis palabras, pero no entendía el porqué o cómo. No quería volver a cometer el mismo error. Así que me mantuve alejado y esperé, cuando en realidad debí intentar hablarte.

—No es tu culpa —insistió Yuuri—. Todavía estaba enojado en ese entonces, creo que no hubiera importado lo que hicieras. Estaba cegado por lo que había sucedido y lo estuve durante mucho tiempo. Eso es mi culpa, no tuya.

Aquello tenía sentido, aunque la idea de que Yuuri pensara tan mal acerca de sí mismo dolía. Pero también existía una parte que Viktor no podía comprender y que necesitaba saber.

—Pero si pensabas eso de mi... —mencionó Viktor, tratando de mantener su voz neutral—, entonces ¿por qué me besaste?

Era una pregunta a la que aún no conocía respuesta, sin importar lo mucho que lo analizó en su mente. Originalmente, había pensado que se debía a una parte de Yuuri que no lo odiaba en lo absoluto, un parte que creyó haber visto cuando Yuuri patinó su rutina. Luego, después de lo que había sucedido, había asumido que era simple atracción y nada más, que Yuuri había buscado algo rápido y casual, y que lo había encontrado en él. Luego había descubierto que había sido el único para Yuuri y ya no supo qué pensar.

—Yo...

Yuuri se pausó por un momento y Viktor casi pudo sentirlo pensar, repasando sus palabras y examinando los recuerdos en su propio cerebro antes de responder.

—Durante mucho tiempo —dijo Yuuri eventualmente—, quise que me vieras como alguien de valor. Un igual. Quería que me vieras en la forma que nunca habías hecho antes.  Pensé que tendría eso al ganar el oro, y se sintió increíble cuando finalmente lo logré. Pero luego me miraste, bailaste conmigo, y yo quise mucho más. Finalmente me mirabas y yo quería mantener tus ojos sobre mí. Luego me besaste y…

Se cortó, encogiéndose de hombros y apartando la mirada al tiempo que un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

—No podías apartar tu mirada de mi. Estabas enfocado en mi y solo en mi, aun si fue solo por un corto momento. Y yo amé eso. Me hizo sentir especial. Valorado. Como si finalmente valiera algo para ti. Finalmente te había vencido, finalmente era tu igual después de tantos años y era a quien deseabas, a pesar de que no fuera a durar mucho tiempo. Después de años pensando que era insignificante para ti, no podía sentirme saciado de aquella sensación.

Viktor todavía podía recordar esa noche con perfecto detalle. El cómo habían bailado juntos, lo nervioso que había estado, y el cómo quería finalmente conocer a Yuuri y arreglar lo que estaba roto entre ellos, antes de saber lo realmente complicada que era la situación y lo profundas que eran las heridas. Había intentado iniciar una conversación pero había sido callado, y luego Yuuri lo había guiado lejos del salón con una clara invitación en sus ojos y su voz. Y como Viktor era descuidado y lo deseaba tanto, simplemente lo siguió.

Yuuri jamás había sido “nada” para él, nunca había necesitado hacer nada mantener los ojos de Viktor sobre su persona, excepto ser él mismo; pero parecía que Yuuri no sabía eso.

—Continué volviendo por más por como eso me hacía sentir —admitió Yuuri, todavía sin verlo a los ojos—. Y realmente amaba esa sensación. Pero luego empecé a conocerte y eras tan diferente a lo que yo creía. Empecé a simplemente querer pasar tiempo contigo,estar contigo. Dejé de volver por lo que me hacías sentir y empecé a hacerlo solo por ti. Comencé a enamorarme de ti incluso antes de darme cuenta. Pero tú eras tú, y yo era yo. Yo no era nadie especial y tu podías haber tenido a quien quisieras tener. Creí que solo había dos formas de conseguir que mantuvieras tus ojos sobre mí: ganando y… bueno. Ya sabes.

Aquello casi hizo que Viktor quisiera reir debido a la ironía. había pensado que Yuuri se interesaba en él por una sola cosa y había cuidado su corazón por que Yuuri ya se lo había roto antes y estaba seguro de que nunca sería capaz de tener lo que realmente quería. Y ahora aquí estaba Yuuri, diciéndole que -en una extraña manera- él había pensado lo mismo de Viktor.

—Te llamas a ti mismo “nada especial” —le dijo al tiempo que sacudía su cabeza e intentaba no reír, sabiendo que el sonido saldría estrangulado y amargo al mismo tiempo—. Pero lo eres. En ese entonces, ya tenías mi atención. Ya poseías mi corazón.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Yuuri al tiempo que se sentaba más erguido, sus ojos abriéndose por la sorpresa—. ¿A qué te refieres con “en ese entonces”?

Su atención estaba completamente centrada en Viktor, sus ojos fijos y agudos mientras esperaba con la expresión más vulnerable que Viktor había visto jamás. Esta vez fue el turno de Viktor para tomar una respiración profunda antes de hablar, sumergiéndose en los recuerdos de años pasados.

—La primera vez que te vi, o al menos la que yo creía que había sido la primera vez —se corrigió rápidamente—, te observé patinar y quedé fascinado por ti. Tenías algo especial, algo que llamó mi atención. Seguí tu carrera, estaba interesado en saber que harías. Era ingenuo, creí que había algún tipo de conexión entre nosotros, que te había visto e inmediatamente me habia dado cuenta que eras especial. Ahora sé que estaba equivocado. Pero de todos modos, te observé.

Yuuri abrió su boca para hablar, pero la volvió a cerrar, luciendo un poco perdido ante las palabras de Viktor.

—Al mismo tiempo, estaba perdiendo mi amor hacia el patinaje, le vendí mi alma al hielo y se lo dí todo. Me pareció suficiente durante un tiempo, y además estaba en la cima del mundo. Pero luego, me di cuenta que continuaba ganando. Una y otra vez. Ya no había ningún tipo de desafío, no podía sorprender a las personas porque ya conocían el resultado incluso antes de que fueran anunciados. Estaba perdiendo inspiración, perdiendo mi amor por el patinaje, y aquello me aterraba. Luego llegaste tú, y lo cambiaste todo.

— ¿Yo?  —preguntó suavemente, y Viktor asintió.  

—Estabas tan determinado a ganar. Trabajabas tan duro y te acercabas tanto a mi nivel que me empujabas a ser mejor. Finalmente volví a tener un desafío real, y lo amé. Le devolviste la inspiración a mi patinaje y jamás podré agradecerte lo suficiente por ello. Ya sabía que había arruinado las cosas contigo cuando intenté hablarte, así que me mantuve alejado a pesar de querer llegar a conocerte. Comencé a llamarte a través del patinaje ya que no podía hacerlo con palabras. Te veías tan infeliz cada vez que estaba cerca de ti, así que no quise presionarte y empeorarlo todo. Esperaba por el momento propicio para acercarme a ti otra vez, y creí que tal vez un día podría ser capaz de descubrir porqué me odiabas tanto para así arreglarlo.

Se detuvo, apartando la mirada al tiempo que se preparaba para lo que seguía. Era un lindo pero a la vez doloroso recuerdo, y no tenía idea de cómo Yuuri iba a reaccionar.

— Sabía que me odiabas —dijo—. Pero tenía la esperanza de que un día fuera capaz de cambiar eso. Luego me lesioné y me sentía tan vacío. Ya no tenía el patinaje, y parecía que tan poco me quedaba nada más. Solía ir a la pista para observar el hielo porque ya no sabía qué más hacer conmigo mismo.

—Lo recuerdo —le dijo Yuuri con un triste tono de voz—. A pesar de sentir resentimiento hacia en aquel entonces, nada era lo mismo sin ti allí. Gané esa temporada, pero no me importó porque no fue contra ti.

—Fuiste tú quien me hizo continuar —admitió Viktor—. Todo el mundo estaba hablando de mi retiro, pero tú nunca creíste que eso fuera a pasar. Siempre insististe en que regresaría, así que trabajé duro para asegurarme de que así fuera porque no quería decepcionarte.

—Viktor, yo… —Yuuri se veía mucho más que consternado ante sus palabras, levantó su mano al aire y Viktor la atrapó, enlazando sus dedos una vez más. No quería detenerse aún, no hasta que hubiera dicho todo lo que tenía que decir.

—Hay más —admitió, al tiempo que llevaba la mano de Yuuri hasta sus labios y dejaba un beso contra sus nudillos. Todavía recordaba como se había sentido en aquel entonces, la dolorosa sensación de pérdida y soledad, y como el pensar en Yuuri le había ayudado a superar todo ello.

—Una noche, pasó algo. Me encontraba en Moscú junto con mis compañeros para la Rostelecom Cup. Tú también estabas allí. Luego de que la competencia terminara, fuí a una pista de hielo local porque Yakov me había prohibido que fuera a la nuestra. Necesitaba un lugar para pensar, y no creí que nadie pudiera estar allí tan tarde en la noche. Pero tú lo estabas.

— ¿Qué? —volvió a preguntar Yuuri, pero esta vez sonó como una silenciosa expresión de desconcierto que una pregunta. Viktor se había esperado esta reacción. Aquel momento había sido algo privado para Yuuri, un momento en que se había creído completamente solo. Viktor jamás había anunciado su presencia y, a pesar de lo mucho que pensó en aquel incidente a través de los años, nunca le había dicho a Yuuri que había estado allí.

—Estabas patinando mi rutina —dijo Viktor, el recuerdo aún sintiéndose perfectamente claro a en su cabeza a pesar de los años—. La rutina que patiné el día que rompí tu corazón, aunque en ese momento no lo sabía. En público me odiabas, aunque yo no entendía porqué, pero esa noche vi que habías memorizado una rutina mía de hace años y que la patinabas con tanto amor que me quitó el aliento. Esa fue la primera vez que me enamoré de tí.

—Pero…eso fue hace tantos años —tartamudeó Yuuri, el shock apoderándose de su rostro mientras observaba a Viktor—. Hace cinco años.

Viktor solo asintió. Habían pasado tantos años y había llegado tan lejos desde aquel entonces, pero ese había sido el momento en que todo comenzó para él, en aquella oscura noche de Moscú donde Yuuri había robado su corazón.

—No te conocía en realidad —admitió porque era algo que tenía que decir—. Te amé en ese momento, pero en realidad no te conocía. Al menos no como yo creía. Me enamoré de ti desde lejos, le habías devuelto tantas cosas a mi vida y te amé por ello, tanto que no era capaz de olvidarte a pesar del odio que sentías por mi.  Continuaba regresando a ti por eso, tal como tú. Pero empecé a conocerte poco a poco, al “tú” real. No a las partes de ti que creí conocer. No a lo que ví sin que tu supieras. Sino a ti. Luego viniste a quedarte conmigo en Moscú y me di cuenta que me había vuelto a enamorar de ti. Enamorarme de la forma en que eras y no de cómo creía que eras.

—Pero hace cinco años... ¿fue allí donde comenzó? —preguntó Yuuri, sonando todavía perplejo. Viktor asintió, no muy seguro de cuál iba a ser la reacción de Yuuri. Siempre había asumido que su amor había sido obvio, y a pesar de haberse dado cuenta de que Yuuri tal vez no sabía acerca de sus sentimientos como una vez había creído, el tener la evidencia de que aquello era cierto en forma de la perpleja expresión de Yuuri era casi demasiado para asimilar.

—Nunca pensé… ni siquiera consideré...—empezó a decir Yuuri, pero luego se detuvo, obviamente intentado poner sus pensamientos en orden. Su mano apretó la de Viktor casi hasta el punto de causar dolor.

—Cuando fuí a casa, después de lo que sucedió, mi maestra de danza me dijo que a veces era inintencionalmente egoísta —admitió Yuuri. Aquella declaración pareció venir de la nada así que Viktor esperó, curioso de a dónde se dirigía Yuuri con ello—.  Que a veces estaba tan atrapado en mi propia cabeza que olvidaba prestar a tención a mi alrededor. Durante mucho tiempo no entendí lo que quería decir, no hasta que te vi patinar y me di cuenta de que me amabas. Que tal vez me habías amado durante mucho más tiempo del que yo creía. ¿Pero cinco años?

—Creí que lo sabías —admitió Viktor, causando que Yuuri levantara su cabeza de golpe y lo observara con sus ojos ampliamente abiertos—. Hubieron veces en las que creí que sabías lo que sentía por ti.

—Jamás supe —respondió Yuuri, con la voz ligeramente ahogada, al tiempo que observa a Viktor con súplica en los ojos—. Te lo juro. Jamás lo supe. Hay tantas cosas que hubiera hecho si lo hubiera sabido. Pero Viktor ¿cómo podría? Nunca me lo dijiste. Además, tú eres Viktor Nikiforov. Podías tener a quien quisieras en el mundo. ¿Como se supone que yo creyera que alguien como tú pudiera enamorarse de alguien como yo?

— ¿Qué? —esta vez fue el turno de Viktor de sonar perplejo—. Pero Yuuri, ¡tú eres asombroso! ¿Como puedes pensar algo así?

Yuuri se rio ligeramente y aquella risa sonó algo amarga, pero mayormente triste. El nipón utilizó la mano que no estaba enredada con la de Viktor para tomar las sábanas de las cama y este observó como los dedos del nipón se tensaban y se flexionaban con la acción.

—Tú no recuerdas el momento en que nos conocimos —dijo Yuuri, sus ojos se desviaron unos segundos antes de volver a enfocarse sobre Viktor—. Eso cambió mi vida entera, pero tú no lo recuerdas. Tienes tantos fans, tantas personas clamando por tu atención, y yo so era uno más entre miles; tan fácil de olvidar cuando yo jamás podría olvidarte. Trabajé duro para subir de categoría.  Estaba completamente determinado a que me vieras y no pudieras apartar tus ojos de mi. Podía tener eso cuando ganaba, podía tener eso cuando estábamos juntos. Pero siempre asumí que aquello solo era algo temporal, solo momentaneo. Por mucho tiempo jamás creí que pudiera ser suficiente. Eras demasiado brillante como para que una persona como yo pudiera retenerte para siempre.

Viktor abrió su boca para hablar, pero ninguna palabra salió de esta. Había amado Yuuri tanto y por tanto tiempo, que realmente jamás había considerado la posibilidad de que este no se viera de la misma forma en que él lo veía. De que Yuuri no fuera capaz de ver lo increíble que era en realidad, lo afortunado que Viktor era al tenerlo a él y a su amor, y el cómo el ruso lo atesoraría hasta el fin de sus días.

—Podría buscar en el mundo entero —le dijo, porque era lo único en lo que podía pensar—, y nunca nadie podría llegar a compararse contigo. Te amo. Quiero estar contigo por el tiempo que me lo permitas. Siempre ha sido así. Eras tú el que siempre se alejaba. Eras tú a quien yo creía que jamás podría olvidar.

— ¿Cómo es que hicimos para crear semejante desastre? —preguntó, sonando un desalentado ante las palabras de Viktor, y este no pudo hacer más que concordar. Él amaba a Yuuri y este lo amaba a él. Y ninguno de los dos había sido capaz de darse cuenta durante mucho tiempo.

—Lo siento —añadió Yuuri, y su voz se quebró ligeramente al hablar—, por haber pensado tan mal de ti y durante tanto tiempo cuando no te lo merecías. Por no darme cuenta que amabas durante todos estos años.  ¿Cuánto tiempo perdimos porque no fuí capaz de ver?

—El mismo tiempo que perdimos porque yo no fuí capaz de decir nada —le interrumpió Viktor, no deseando permitir que Yuuri tomara toda la culpa sobre sí. Él siempre creyó que había sido obvio, tenía tantas razones por las cuales nunca había dicho sus sentimientos en voz alta; pero al ver la devastada expresión de Yuuri, ninguna de estas le parecía excusa suficiente para su silencio.

—Todavía hay cosas que no entiendo —admitió Yuuri, y Viktor asintió en acuerdo—. Así que…de algún modo conseguí que te enamoraras de mi sin darme cuenta. Pero ¿qué pasó luego de eso?

—Después de verte patinar, entrené más duro que nunca. Me forcé a mejorar para patinar en la siguiente temporada —explicó Viktor—, porque tú esperabas que lo hiciera. Me diste inspiración, me diste una razón para volver a patinar. Eras asombroso en todos los sentidos, a pesar de que me odiaras. Te amaba, y también había comenzado a desearte.

Sintió el sonrojo subir por sus mejillas al decir aquello, y vio cómo esto se reflejaba en las de Yuuri. Todavía recordar cómo había comenzado, el deseo que había pasado a través de él junto con el descubrimiento de que repentinamente quería conocer a Yuuri en más de una forma.

—Ese año, en el Grand Prix, intentaste hacer un quad flip —continuó, permitiendo que los recuerdos se apoderaban de él al tiempo que alejaba la vergüenza mientras pensaba en su propia rutina—. Pensé que era una señal. Había intentado llegar a ti a través de mis rutinas y creí que eso tal vez había sido una señal para que intentara acerca mi a ti de otras formas. Intenté hablar contigo después de la competencia, pero ya habías desaparecido. Luego, en las olimpiadas, pasé todo el tiempo intentando encontrar el momento apropiado para hablar con tigo, pero nunca estabas cerca.

—Nunca me han gustado las multitudes —admitió Yuuri admitted, agachando su cabeza ligeramente al hablar—. Quería concentrarme en el patinaje, así que mayormente me mantenía alejado de todo eso. Después de que regresaras y rompieras el récord mundial en el Grand Prix, casi me doy por vencido. Habían pasado años y nunca había conseguido ganar. Creí que tal vez era tiempo de aceptar que nunca lo lograría. Pero luego, mi entrenador me convenció de dejar de lamentarme y hacer algo para arreglarlo.  Y entonces decidí que quería concentrarme y vencerte en las Olimpiadas porque era cuando más importaba.

El nipón se veía avergonzado por sus palabras y mantuvo sus ojos esquivos, pero Viktor lo entendía. Si Yuuri había creído que solo podía probarse a sí mismo al ganar, entonces ganar las olimpiadas en el país natal de Viktor ciertamente era una enorme manera de dejar algo en claro. No era una meta por la cual pudiera culpar a Yuuri.

—No me agradó perder esa medalla —admitió porque no tenía sentido mentir. Se había sentido decepcionado de perder en las olimpiadas, eso era cierto—. Pero lo que más me importó fue que finalmente pude verte patinar a tu máximo potencial. Te merecías ganar, y después de años de que nadie hubiera podido vencerme, la derrota fue una experiencia interesante.

—No perdiste, quedaste segundo —señaló Yuuri con una pequeña sonrisa danzando en sus labios, como si se estuviera riendo de una broma privada—. Hay una gran diferencia. Me tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta de ello, pero finalmente lo logré.

Viktor inclinó su cabeza a modo de reconocimiento a aquellas palabras.

—A pesar de eso, el estar parado debajo de ti en el podio y haber visto finalmente todo tu potencial, fue un enorme placer —le dijo, recordando como se había sentido ese día. Un poco decepcionado, pero feliz al mismo tiempo. Admirando la forma en que Yuuri lucía sobre él en el podio y cómo la medalla de oro resaltaba sus ojos—. Luego me atrapaste mirándote y como que me coqueteaste y entonces…

— ¡¿Que yo qué?! —soltó Yuuri, al tiempo que se ahogaba con el aire y miraba a Viktor con incredulidad—.  ¡¿Que coqueteé contigo?! ¡Te insulté! Te pregunté si disfrutabas la vista ahora que estabas parado debajo de mi por una vez. Pensé que te lo merecías, pero nunca debí decir eso. Fue mezquino y cruel, de eso me doy cuenta ahora. Pero no estaba coqueteando contigo.

Viktor abrió su boca para hablar y la cerró de nuevo, no muy seguro de si debería reír o esconder su rostro entre sus manos debido a la vergüenza. De todos los malentendidos que habían tratado en esta conversación, este parecía ser el más ridículo de todos.

—Creí que te referías a sí disfrutaba de verte a ti —murmuró, sintiendo como el sonrojo de vergüenza trepaba hasta sus mejillas. Había asumido que Yuuri se había dado cuenta de la apreciativa forma en Viktor lo observaba y había respondido a ello.

—No tenía ni idea —admitió Yuuri, sacudiendo su cabeza y también viéndose mortificado—. Todavía estaba demasiado enojado en ese entonces. Todavía tenía mucho resentimiento hacia ti. Lamento la manera en que actué, en verdad lo hago. Pero no tenía idea de que eso era a lo que creías que me refería.

—Bueno… —dijo Viktor al tiempo que tosía, decidiendo que sería mejor simplemente dejar atrás aquel tema en particular—. Sabía que todavía me odiabas, pero creí que entendías que te estaba mirando a ti. Que te deseaba. Luego, esa noche en el banquete, me di cuenta que me tú me deseabas también.

Ante esa declaración, el rostro de Yuuri se puso del tono más oscuro de rojo de la vida y escondió su rostro entre sus manos.

—Chris me contó acerca del banquete —murmuró, y Viktor pudo ver que las puntos de sus orejas estaban de un tono brillante de rojo a pesar de que su rostro estaba escondido—. Dijo que me quité casi toda la ropa, que comencé a bailar en el tubo, y que estaba tan borracho que tuviste que ayudarme a llegar hasta mi habitación.

—Ah, sí —admitió Viktor, tratando de apartar los recuerdos de un Yuuri escandalosamente falto de ropa y envuelto alrededor del tubo. No era el momento después de todo—. Para cuando llegué ya estabas tan ebrio que no podías ni caminar, y creí que lo mejor sería ayudarte a llegar a tu habitación. Te estabas colgando de mi y no parecías muy feliz conmigo cuando llegué, pero luego dejaste de gritar y te cargué hasta tu habitación...

Ante eso, Yuuri dejó un pequeño gruñido de mortificación, y luego hundió su rostro entre sus manos.

— ¿Me cargaste hasta mi habitación? —preguntó a través de sus dedos, y Viktor asintió.

—Dejaste de ser capaz de caminar a medio camino, así que decidí que llevarte en brazos era lo mejor. Luego comenzaste a alagar mi cabello y a decirme que te gustaban mis ojos, y parecía que intentarías besarme. Allí fue cuando supe que al menos te sentías atraído por mi.

—Lo siento —gruñó Yuuri con el rostro todavía parcialmente escondido entre su sus manos—. Estaba demasiado ebrio esa noche. No recuerdo haber hecho nada.

Viktor simplemente desestimó su disculpa.

—No te preocupes por eso —le dijo a Yuuri, quien finalmente había sacado su rostro de entre sus manos—. Solo te dejé agua junto a la cama y me fuí para que pudieras dormir. Pero yo ya te había visto patinar una vieja rutina mía y creí que aquello significaba que había algo más, y con lo que pasó al menos supe que me deseabas, así que dejé que mi imaginación volara pensando que al menos debías sentir algo más que odio por mi y que finalmente era el momento apropiado para preguntar.

— ¿Es por eso que me pediste bailar? —dijo Yuuri con una expresión de descubrimiento apareciendo en su rostro—. Durante el campeonato mundial ¿fue por es que me pediste bailar?

—Sí —esta vez fue el turno de Viktor para inquietarse al recordar lo nervioso que había estado esa noche. Pensando en cómo acercarse a Yuuri y bailar con él, esperando finalmente ser capaz de desencadenar una conversación que lo guiará a finalmente comprender al hombre que llevaba años admirando de lejos—. No sabía cómo acercarme a tí, y no quería arruinarlo todo como la última vez. Pensé que un baile sería una buena forma de comenzar, que te prepararía para mi. Pero tú no fuiste tan… receptivo como lo esperaba.

Yuuri había aceptado su oferta de salir a bailar, pero sus ojos habían sido fríos y afilados, y sus palabras cortantes. Bailar ciertamente no le había preparado el camino ni animó al nipón a romper ninguna de las paredes que tan cuidadosamente había construido. Cada uno de sus intentos había sido cortado, y nunca tuvo oportunidad de decir aquello que deseaba.

—Viktor, lo siento tanto —dijo Yuuri de nuevo, luciendo avergonzado esta vez—. Lo que dije esa noche fue grosero y tú no merecías eso. En ese momento todavía pensaba lo peor de ti y creí que me pedías bailar a modo de desafío. Como si trataras de medir mi valor ahora que te había vencido y finalmente era un desafío real. No hubiera dicho lo que dije si hubiera sabido que solo querías hablar. Y no hubiera hecho lo que hice después si hubiera sabido que tenías sentimientos por mi.

Yuuri se giró por completo hacia él de modo que estuvieran cara a cara, acercándose más de modo que estuvieran casi tocándose. Viktor pudo ver el arrepentimiento en sus ojos, la pena en su mirar, y le dolía que estos estuvieran allí.

—Todo fue demasiado complicado para mi esa noche —admitió Yuuri—. Ni siquiera creo que yo mismo supiera lo que quería o lo que sentía en realidad. Todo lo que sabía era que finalmente te había derrotado y que finalmente me estabas viendo, pero todavía quería más. Te deseaba terriblemente. Pero creía que me odiabas, que me resentías. Creía que todo era mutuo. Si hubiera sabido lo que sentías, yo no hubiera...

Su voz se apagó, como si fuera incapaz de explicar lo que había sucedido aquella noche con palabras. Viktor entendía el sentimiento. Habían tantas cosas que se habían formado entre ellos durante años, y esa noche había sido la culminación de todo. El punto clave. Yuuri había bailado con él, lo había insultado, y lo había observado con deseo en los ojos. Había guiado a Viktor fuera del salón, había dejado muy claro sus intenciones y lo que deseaba, y Viktor había cedido ante sus deseos.

—Fuí yo quien te besó primero —señaló, queriendo eliminar la pena el el rostro de Yuuri y no permitir que este regrese allí jamás—. Debí esforzarme más por hablar contigo, pero en lugar de eso fuí arriesgado e impulsivo. No podías saber cuales eran mis sentimientos porque nunca te los dije y esa noche no pasó nada que yo no quisiera.

—Pero te dije que odiaba —dijo Yuuri, y esta vez el horror invadió su voz ante el recuerdo—. Creí que tú sentías lo mismo. No tenía idea. Me acosté contigo y te dije que te odiaba. Y todo ese tiempo, tu estuviste enamorado de mi.

—Yuuri…—empezó a decir Viktor, pero Yuuri lo cortó. Todo el horror en su rostro siendo dirigido hacia sí mismo.

—Te lastimé —le dijo con la voz ahogada y llena de remordimiento— ¿no es así?

—Sí —admitió Viktor al tiempo que observaba como Yuuri se encogía y deseaba que hubiera una forma de arreglarlo. Pero esto era algo que necesitaba ser dicho. Ya no tenían que esconder la verdad. Lo que había sucedido le había dolido, y el recuerdo todavía punzaba—. Lo que dijiste me dolió, especialmente por el momento en que escogiste decirlo. No nada fue muy adecuado.

Trató de inyectar un poco ligereza en su tono. Pero la broma se sintió torpe y todavía podía sentir el auto odio de Yuuri saliendo como olas.

—Yuuri, escucha —intentó decir de nuevo al tiempo que levantaba su mano para posarla sobre el brazo de Yuuri—. Me dolió, sí. Pero también fue mi culpa. Sabía que me odiabas, incluso antes de besarte. Siempre dejaste eso en claro y jamás pretendiste sentir otra cosa. Sabía que me odiabas y de todos modos hice lo que hice. No me dijiste nada que no supiera ya. E incluso después de lo que dijiste, no pude arrepentirme de ello. Pude haberme detenido en ese momento, pero no lo hice. Puede que no haya sido la decisión correcta, pero fue mi elección.

Inesperadamente, y en lugar de responder, Yuuri tiró de Viktor en un aplastante abrazo. El ruso se congeló durante un segundo entero, antes de relajarse contra el contacto y permitirse disfrutar de la sensación de los brazos de Yuuri a su alrededor mientras este lo sujetaba más fuerte.

—Lo siento —volvió a murmurar Yuuri contra su hombro—. No me percaté de que te lastimaba, pero lo hice de todos modos, y por ello lo siento mucho.

—Te perdono —le dijo Viktor, separándose solo lo suficiente para ver los ojos de Yuuri—. Yo también te lastimé y tu me perdonaste. Ambos hemos cometido errores. Ambos hemos dicho cosas de las cuales nos arrepentimos. Pero como tú mismo dijiste, eso fue hace años y yo también lo he superado.

—Debimos haber hablado en ese momento —dijo Yuuri con la frustración comenzando a subir por su tono de voz al hablar—. Estaba equivocado en tantas cosas, todo era tan diferente a lo que yo creía. No sé cómo hubiera reaccionado si me lo hubieras dicho en ese entonces cuando todavía estaba tan atrapado en el pasado, pero no hubiera actuado de la forma en que actué si hubiera sabido que no me odiabas de la forma en que yo creía.

—Sí, debimos hablar hablado —concordó Viktor—. Quería hablar contigo a la mañana siguiente. Pensé que después de lo que había pasado no habría forma de que te volvieras a cerrar a mi. Puede que me odiaras, pero al menos habíamos hecho el suficiente progreso para tener una conversación. Pero cuando regresé, ya estabas marchándote.

—Por supuesto que me estaba yendo —intervino Yuuri, y su voz sonó casi incrédula. Cuando Viktor lo observó, confundido, el nipón continuó. Hablando como si creyera que sus palabras hubieran sido obvias.

—Viktor, estaba solo cuando desperté —señaló, y había una vulnerabilidad en su tono de voz que no había estado antes allí—. Acabamos de dormir juntos y me desperté completamente solo. No había nada, ni siquiera una nota. Creí que la situación dejaba perfectamente claro que me querías fuera antes de que regresaras.

Viktor lo observó en shock durante unos segundos y luego una risa histérica escapó de su garganta. El sonido resonó por la habitación, a pesar de que intentó contenerlo. El ruso cubrió su boca con su mano para tratar de ahogar aquel ruido pero no pudo detenerlo, ni tampoco el enojo y la frustración que estaban dirigidos hacia sí mismo.

— ¿Por qué te ríes? —preguntó Yuuri con una expresión entre confundida y ofendida ante la inesperada y ligeramente histérica reacción del ruso.

— ¡Porque soy un idiota! —respondió Viktor, deseando nada más que regresar en el tiempo y patear a su “yo” del pasado por ser tan imbécil—. Estaba tan ansioso por finalmente hablar contigo. Quería que todo fuera perfecto, así que busqué hacer una ofrenda de paz para asegurarme de que estuvieras de buen humor de modo que pudiéramos hablar apropiadamente esta vez. Fuí a buscar café porque creí que sería una buena forma de romper el hielo y una excusa para que te quedaras, estaba tan emocionado que casi olvido mi billetera, mucho menos tuve oportunidad de pensar en nada más. No puedo creer que te haya hecho creer que quería que te marcharas porque fui tan idiota como para no dejar siquiera una nota.

Fue en un error tan estúpido, pero ahora que lo veía a través de los ojos de Yuuri tenía perfecto sentido. Si Yuuri había asumido que Vikor lo odiaba y que todo lo que había sucedido fue el clímax de ese odio, entonces el que haya despertado solo enviaba un mensaje muy claro. No hay duda de porque había intentado marcharse.

—Oh —fue todo lo dijo Yuuri, viéndose un poco perdido ante esas palabras.

—Cuando me viste regresar trayéndote algo de beber ¿No pensaste que tal vez no quería que te fueras después de todo? —preguntó Viktor porque aquello todavía lo confundia un poco. Puede que al principio Yuuri creyera que Viktor lo quería fuera lo más pronto posible, pero seguro que cuando este llegó con una bebida que había ordenado especialmente él, Yuuri debió darse cuenta que Viktor querría que se quedara.

—Estaba avergonzado —dijo Yuuri, apartando la mirada al tiempo que se perdi en el recuerdo—. Todo había cambiado para mí y creí que era solo algo casual para ti. Asumí que me querías fuera de tu camino, e incluso cuando regresaste con eso, creí que solo era algo que hacías con todos los que te acostabas. Todavía estaba tan atrapado en la idea de que no había significado nada para ti que estaba convencido de que sería grosero alargar mi estancia. Así que me marché.

—Jamás podrías haber sido algo casual para mi —le dijo Viktor porque ni siquiera podía imaginar algo así. Había ido tan lejos por Yuuri, incluso en ese entonces, que la idea de que su primera noche juntos pudiera ser fácilmente ignorada era casi risible para él.

—Pero yo no sabía eso —señaló Yuuri, y hubo un tinte de tristeza en su voz—. Fuiste tú quien me besó primero. Tú me invitaste a ir a tu habitación, y luego te marchaste en la mañana. Así que asumí que eso era todo lo que querías de mi.

—Entonces fue mi error el hacerte creer que esa noche no había cambiado nada para mí —dijo Viktor al tiempo que levantaba su mano para volver a tomar la de Yuuri, necesitando de un punto de contacto al que aferrarse. Yuuri había dicho que había asumido que no significaba nada para Viktor, pero el que Yuuri hubiera pensado que era algo casual que podría ser fácilmente desechado cuando ya era parte integral de la vida de Viktor era algo que no dejaba de causarle shock.

—Pasé mucho tiempo pensando que solo era alguien de conveniencia para ti —dijo Yuuri suavemente, casi como si hablara para sí mismo—. Solamente algo casual. En ese entonces, creía que no significaba nada para tí.

—Una vez pensé lo mismo de ti —admitió Viktor—. Especialmente la segunda vez que estuvimos juntos.

Se detuvo, necesitando un segundo para estar listo para continuar. De todos los recuerdos que tenía de su tiempo juntos, ese era el que más le dolía. Ahora, con el conocimiento que había obtenido a través de los años, Viktor sabía que debía haber más de lo que parecía en ese entonces, pero eso no hacía que el dolor fuera menor.

—Al inicio, después de nuestra primera noche juntos, creí que las cosas tal vez habían comenzado a cambiar entre nosotros. Ya no parecías sentir tanto rencor hacia mí, y te me acercaste una segunda vez durante el Grand Prix Final, pero no te comportaste tan hostil como otras veces. Me felicitaste por ganar, y creí que estábamos haciendo un progreso. Que ya podíamos mantener una interacción amigable a pesar de que no fuéramos amigos.

—Las cosas habían comenzado a cambiar —respondió Yuuri, y Viktor pudo leer la honestidad en su voz—. Nunca me arrepentí de la primera noche. Lo amé. Después de eso, no pude dejar de pensar en ti. Eras tan diferente a lo que yo había imaginado, y creo que incluso en aquel entonces, a pesar de todavía no verte por quien realmente eras, las cosas ya habían comenzado a cambiar para mi. Perdí durante ese Grand Prix Final, pero no me sentí tan frustrado como antes porque sabía que podía ganar y todos los demás también lo sabían. Me había probado ante el mundo y ante tí. Así que, de repente, la medalla de plata ya no me parecía el fracaso de antes.

Luego, la expresión del nipón se tornó oscura y tomó una respiración profunda. Sus manos se cerraron en forma de puños, apretándose ante cual fuera el recuerdo que estaba rememorando.

—No fue suficiente, sin embargo —continuó, y esta vez la amargura se sentía en su voz—.  Estaba tan orgulloso de mí mismo, creí que vencerte dos veces sería suficiente. Pero no lo fué. Las personas decían que mi victoria había sido simple suerte, que solo había tenido una buena temporada y ya. Que nunca sería lo suficientemente bueno y que estaban felices de que me hubieras vuelto a vencer. No había sido capaz de probarme ante nadie porque en el momento en que no me encontré en la cima del podio, todo por lo que había trabajado tan duro fue desmeritado. En ese momento supe que nunca sería capaz de ser reconocido como lo suficientemente bueno a menos que continuara ganando una y otra vez.

— ¿Quien dijo eso? —preguntó Viktor, sintiendo el enojo crecer dentro de él ante las palabras del nipón. Yuuri se había probado ante el mundo hace mucho tiempo, y que sus logros fueran despreciados de esa manera hizo que la sangre de Viktor hirviera.

—Los fans —le dijo Yuuri con simpleza—. Estaba leyendo unos comentarios online, y todos hablaban de lo patético que era y de lo felices que estaban de que hubieras vuelto a ganar. De cómo jamás podría aspirar a ser rival para ti. No podía dejar de pensar en ello porque, justo cuando creí haber alcanzado lo que buscaba, estaban todos ellos diciendome que nunca podría igualarme a alguien como tú.

La revelación dejó perplejo a Viktor porque nunca lo había visto de ese modo antes. Habían cosas muy feas que se habían dicho de él en los medios a través de los años; rumores, mentiras, calumnias, e insultos que venían de todos lados, pero había sido capaz de ignorarlos con facilidad. Mientras más pasaban los años, más fácil se le hacía ignorarlos, incluso los comentarios más maliciosos y llenos de odios de los fans del nipón se perdían en el fondo. Nunca había imaginado que la opinión de extraños le afectara tanto a Yuuri y de forma tan distinta a él.  

—Yuuri, ¿Sabes que no todo el mundo piensa eso, verdad? —le preguntó, sintiendo como la preocupación sobrepasaba el enojo. Yuuri tenía tantas personas que lo adoraban, de seguro debía saber eso—. Solo porque unos cuantos dicen cosas que no son ciertas, no quiere decir que no hayan miles que te adoran.

Yuuri asintió ligeramente dudoso, todavía atrapado en el recuerdo.

—Ahora puedo ver eso, al menos mejor que antes. Pero en ese momento, fue lo único en lo que podía pensar. Sus voces eran tan ruidosas que lo único en mi cabeza, lo poco que creían en mí. Y como seguramente tú también me menospreciabas. El como te debiste reír con la idea de alguien como yo pudiera creer que podía ser rival para alguien como tú.

Viktor abrió su boca para hablar, pero Yuuri lo detuvo, apretando su mano gentilmente al tiempo que le daba una ligera sonrisa.

—Ahora se que no pensabas de esa forma, que nunca lo hiciste —le dijo suavemente—. Pero en ese tiempo no sabía lo que sé ahora. Vi lo que tus fans decían acerca de mí y pensé que tú también pensabas lo mismo. Después de haber trabajado tan duro para lograr probarme ante ti, me dolió pensar que, después de todo lo que había hecho, seguía sin conseguirlo. Solo quería todo regresara a como había sido antes, a cuando había ganado y me mirabas como si realmente valiera algo.

—Y fue por eso que me besaste —dijo Viktor, sintiendo la revelación pasar a través de él ante las palabras de Yuuri. El cambio había sido tan brusco que nunca lo había podido comprender. Yuuri lo había estado felicitando, y menos de una hora después, se encontraba tirando de Viktor para besarlo agresivamente y diciéndole que no hablara, para luego abandonarlo tan pronto hubo terminado. Ahora que sabía que era lo que había desencadenado aquel cambio de comportamiento, las cosas empezaban a tener un poco de más sentido.

Yuuri asintió, viéndose avergonzado.

—No debí haberlo hecho, y lo siento. Esa ni siquiera era mi intención, pero luego te vi mientras caminaba por el pasillo y ni siquiera pensé en ello. Quería que me hicieras sentir igual que antes, como si te importara, aunque sea por un corto tiempo.

—En ese momento creí que no significa nada para ti —admitió Viktor, causando con ello que Yuuri levantara su cabeza de golpe y lo observara con horror en sus ojos—. Me dijiste que no hablara, y la mitad del tiempo ni siquiera te dignaste a observarme. Eso me hizo sentir como si yo pudiera haber sido cualquier para ti. Luego te fuiste, y me dolió tanto porque tú me importabas demasiado y actuaste como si yo fuera… desechable.

—Viktor, yo… —empezó a decir Yuuri, tragando pesadamente y luciendo mucho más lleno de remordimiento de lo que Viktor jamás había visto, y aquella emoción se mezclaba con un enorme terror—. No tenía la intención de que las cosas fueran así. Te pedí que no hablaras porque no podía soportar que dijeras las mismas cosas que aquellos que te apoyaban. Cerré mis ojos porque trataba de evocar la misma sensación de nuestra primera noche juntos. Intentaba revivirlo en alguna retorcida manera porque había significado tanto para mi que quería volver a sentirme de esa manera. Jamás podrías haber sido “cualquiera” para mi, siempre tendrías que ser tú.

Cuando Viktor había descubierto que había sido el primero y el único para Yuuri, muchos años después, también se había dado cuenta de que debió haber algo más sucediendo aquella noche. Yuuri claramente no había ido a buscar placer fácil, como había creído en un inicio, si Viktor había sido el único con quien había estado. Pero en ese entonces no había tenido conocimiento de aquello y la situación solo había solidificado la idea de que solo era uno más para el nipón. Usado rápidamente y siendo fácilmente olvidado.

—Se que no es excusa —continuó Yuuri—. Mis razones no son excusa para lo que hice. Estaba tan atrapado en mi propia cabeza que no pensé en que pudiera lastimarte. Creí que no significaba nada para ti. Si lo hubiera sabido, jamás hubiera hecho algo así. Nunca quise herirte, pero lo hice. Y lo siento muchísimo, Viktor.

—No eres el único culpable —dijo Viktor porque, a pesar de lo mucho que había necesitado escuchar la disculpa de Yuuri por lo que pasó esa noche, no todo era culpa de este. Él había tenido tanto control sobre lo que pasó como Yuuri, y había tomado sus propias decisiones también—. Yo no debí seguirte la corriente cuando me pediste que no hablara. Sabía que no hacerlo era una mala idea, pero decidí seguir con ello de todos modos. Tú no me forzaste a nada, me pediste que lo hiciera y yo decidí aceptarlo. Pude haberme detenido en cualquier momento, pero no lo hice porque te deseaba terriblemente. Eso recae sobre mi.

—De todos modos —Yuuri sacudió su cabeza, viéndose disgustado consigo mismo—. Te lastimé ¿cuantas veces te he lastimado a través de los años sin darme cuenta de ello?

Cuando regresó a ver a Viktor, la expresión en su rostro de de súplica, implorandole al ruso que le dijera la verdad. Hasta ahora, la conversación entera había sido dolorosa. Ambos se habían dado cuenta de lo mucho que habían herido al otro y de lo que había hecho para causar tal dolor. Pero finalmente decir lo que tenía que ser dicho también se sentía bien. Finalmente eran capaces de disculparse y aceptar disculpas para continuar con sus vidas.

—Esa vez fue la peor de todas —tranquilizó a Yuuri, y no solo lo dijo para eliminar el dolor de su rostro sino porque era cierto. Eso lo había lastimado como nada, pero luego había empezado a cuidar su corazón y Yuuri había comenzado a cambiar, así que nada se había vuelto a acercar a ese sentimiento. Le parecía injusto, ellos ya habían llegado a hasta su momento más doloroso pero todavía faltaba mucho para que llegaran al de Yuuri—. Después de eso, decidí mantenerme alejado. Porque a pesar del amor que sentía por ti, me habías hecho daño y no quería que eso volviera a pasar. Pero, eventualmente, decidí regresar a ti de todos modos.

— ¿Porqué? —preguntó Yuuri con una voz pequeña y vulnerable—. Casi nos arruiné ¿Por qué no te mantuviste alejado?

—Fue por el accidente —admitió Viktor, encogiéndose ante el recuerdo de la competencia donde aquello había sucedido. Ver a Yuuri allí, tirado e inmóvil sobre el hielo, junto con el súbito terror que había acompañado ese momento, había sido la peor experiencia de su vida—. Me asusté tanto cuando te vi allí tirado. Tenía miedo de que hubieras salido herido, o algo peor.

—No fue tu culpa —respondió Yuuri con rapidez, al tiempo que llevaba su mano hasta la mejilla de Viktor y levantaba su rostro para que enfocara sus ojos en él—. Te lo juro, no fue tu culpa. Yo no estaba prestando suficiente atención, el choque fue solo mi culpa. Nunca te culpé por ello, ni siquiera en ese entonces.

—Se que no lo hiciste — dijo Viktor, permitiéndose sentir una ola de alivio ante las palabras de Yuuri—. Pero me sentí culpable. Yo estaba bien, solo tuve unos pequeños rasguños y moretones, pero tú a penas y pudiste patinar. Arruiné tu presentación y la culpa me carcomía. Estabas tan enojado que solo quería hacer que volvieras a sonreír.

— ¿Por eso me invitaste a cenar? —preguntó Yuuri, viéndose ahora un poco escéptico.

—Puede que me haya entrado en pánico ligeramente —admitió Viktor, y Yuuri rio. El sonido salió ligeramente ahogado, pero claro al mismo tiempo—. Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

—Me alegra que lo hicieras —le tranquilizó Yuuri, también comenzando a sonreír—. No te culpaba por el choque, pero de todos modos había perdido y tenía cierto resentimiento hacia ti por ello. Pero luego me llevaste a cenar y me contaste historias vergonzosas acerca de ti mismo. Reíste y sonreíste, y aquello te hizo parecer tan humano. Durante mucho tiempo fuiste solo una idea que había planteado en mi cabeza, y de repente estabas sentado frente a mí, contándome historias, haciéndome reír, y siendo para nada como te había imaginado durante años.

—Me sentí igual —respondió Viktor, y el solo recuerdo hizo que se sintiera cálido por dentro—. Me contaste acerca de tus padres, de tu comida favorita. Me llamaste por mi nombre. Sonreíste y te reíste conmigo, y creo que fue allí cuando comencé a enamorarme de ti una vez más.

—Nunca hubiera sido capaz de admitirlo en ese entonces —dijo Yuuri, viéndose pensativo y culpable al mismo tiempo—, pero creo que incluso en esos momentos, mis sentimientos por ti ya habían comenzado a cambiar. Creo que era inevitable. Te odie durante años cuando ni siquiera te conocía. Pero tan pronto empezamos a pasar tiempo juntos, comencé a conocer al verdadero “tú”, poco a poco. Y a pesar de no darme cuenta, creo que ya había empezado a caer enamorado de ti.

Viktor pudo sentir como su garganta se apretaba ante esas palabras, pero decidió suprimir aquella emoción ya que no quería distraerse cuando todavía tenían tanto de qué hablar. Pero escuchar a Yuuri diciendo aquello lo llenaba de felicidad y melancolía al mismo tiempo. Ambos habían comenzado a enamorarse en ese momento, muy lentamente, pero allí había comenzado. Sin embargo, les había tomado muchísimos más años llegar hasta donde estaban ahora, juntos finalmente.

—Volvimos a hablar durante el banquete del Grand Prix Final del año siguiente ¿recuerdas? —decidió mencionar con la esperanza de que ello diera pie a la continuación de la historia, y fueran capaces de aproximarse más rápidamente al final feliz—. Te mostraste tan honesto conmigo en ese momento, mucho más que nunca antes. No te comportaste fríamente como otras veces, sino que fuiste muy cálido, y fue allí donde me dí cuenta de que no quería permanecer lejos de ti.

—Lo recuerdo —asintió Yuuri—. Siempre me habías parecido tan inalcanzable, pero en ese momento estabas hablando conmigo y contándome cosas de ti; y de repente ya no me eras inalcanzable, por lo que quise quedarme contigo por un poco más de tiempo.

—Te me insinuaste —recordó Viktor, perdido en sus memorias—. Todavía te deseaba terriblemente, a pesar de que sabía que no debía. Creí que sabía exactamente lo que querías de mí y que no debía esperar nada más porque tú ya habías dejado claro que no buscabas más que eso. Sabía que debía mantenerme alejado; pero decidí que, a pesar de que tú no buscabas lo mismo que yo, tomaría lo que pudiera tener porque aquello era mejor que nada.

Yuuri sacudió su cabeza con una expresión de incredulidad, y Viktor no estaba seguro de si estaba dirigida hacia él o al mismo Yuuri.

—Creí que querías que me fuera —le dijo al tiempo que volvía a sacudir su cabeza—. Mientras hablábamos, me dijiste que debería regresar a la fiesta, y yo creí que te estabas aburriendo de mi. Pero yo no me quería ir, quería pasar más tiempo contigo. Sabía que, sin importar que tan insignificante yo fuera para ti, había dos formas en las que podía mantener tu atención. Ganando y…

Su voz se apagó, al tiempo que su mirada se posaba en el suelo y el sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

—Quería mantener tus ojos sobre mí —admitió—. Te deseaba, y creía que esa era la única manera de mantener tu atención. Fue por eso que te lo pedí.

— ¿Cuántos años crees que pasamos pensando lo mismo del otro sin siquiera darnos cuenta? —preguntó Viktor, inseguro de si quería reír o llorar. Era tan ridículo que los dos hubieran pensado que el otro solo los quería para un revolcón cuando en realidad ambos deseaban estar juntos.

—Muchos —respondió Yuuri al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada llena de tristeza—. Demasiados.

—Esa vez te comportaste diferente —recordó Viktor, pensando en la forma en que Yuuri lo había besado ese día, tan suave y gentil. Un mundo de diferencia de los agresivos besos y viciosos toques de la vez anterior. Rompiendo con ello todas las barreras levantadas por Viktor y recordandole porqué exactamente no pudo mantenerse alejado y porqué siempre iba a querer mucho más—. Supongo que ahora ya sé por qué.

—Solía tratar de decirme a mí mismo que continuaba sintiendo lo mismo que siempre había sentido por ti —le dijo Yuuri, y Viktor pudo escuchar como este reía casi amargamente ante el recuerdo—. Pero ya no era capaz de convencerme de ello. En ese momento, me preguntaste qué era lo que yo creía que eras, y no tuve una respuesta que darte porque en ese momento ya todo había cambiado.

Viktor recordaba muy bien aquel momento, el cómo había tomado el rostro de Yuuri entre sus manos y le había dicho que no era para nada lo que él había esperado. Siempre lleno de sorpresas. Luego este le había dicho que Viktor era exactamente como siempre se lo había imaginado, y el ruso había decidido intentar preguntar una última vez. Había sido silenciado antes, por lo que no sabía lo que el nipón pensaba de él o el porqué este lo odiaba tanto.

Le había vuelto a preguntar porque necesitaba saberlo, pero Yuuri se había rehusado a responder. Eso había sido la cereza sobre el pastel; la confirmación de que, sin importar lo mucho que quisiera saber, Yuuri jamás iba a responderle. Que si quería que lo que tenían continuara, entonces tendría que jugar bajo las reglas del nipón, y “no hablar”era la regla más clara de todas.

—Quería saber porqué me odiabas —le dijo a Yuuri, observando como los ojos del nipón se abrían por la sorpresa—. Intenté preguntarte tantas veces antes, y sabía que tenía que intentarlo una vez más. Pero te rehusaste a decirme, así que eventualmente me resigné a nunca saberlo.

—No te respondí porque no tenía una respuesta —respondió Yuuri con la voz llena de arrepentimiento—. No estaba listo para hablar del pasado, no todavía. Y aún si hubiera sabido exactamente lo que me preguntabas, no te hubiera contado acerca de nuestro primer encuentro. Cuando me preguntaste qué era lo que yo creía que eras, no supe qué responder. Durante mucho tiempo creí saber exactamente quién eras, el tipo de persona que eras, y odiarte era fácil porque no te conocía. Pero luego comencé a hacerlo y me di cuenta que eras muy diferente a lo que yo pensaba y de repente ya no sabía qué más pensar.

—Pero no me hubieras contado el porqué me odiabas, aun si preguntaba—aclaró Viktor.

—No —respondió Yuuri—. Debería hacerlo, pero no lo hubiera hecho. Todavía no estaba listo para ser honesto con respecto al pasado, al menos no en ese entonces. Pero ese fue el comienzo, y no pasó mucho después de eso antes de que yo empezara a bajar mi guardia frente a ti.

—Es una lástima —suspiró, siendo capaz de siquiera sentir frustración ante las oportunidades que habían perdido porque todo lo que podía sentir era una profunda tristeza—. Porque fue justo en ese momento que empecé a subir la mía.

Desde ese día, Viktor había decidido que iba a tomar lo que podía y que dejaría de desear por más. Tener expectativas altas y desear tener lo que en ese tiempo había creído que nunca podría ser suyo solo lo había lastimado. Así que, para protegerse a sí mismo, había decidido levantar murallas alrededor de su corazón. Aceptar lo que tenían ahora y dejar ir el sueño de tener más que eso.

—Querías mantener en secreto lo nuestro —le recordó, rememorando la forma en que el nipón le había dicho que esperara para salir luego de que hubieran terminado, y con ello asegurarse de que nadie los descubriera—. Pensé que nuestra relación era para ti solo pequeño y sucio secreto, y por eso creí que no seríamos capaces de tener nada más. Así que decidí aceptar eso y contentarme con lo que tenía.

—Lo siento —respondió Yuuri con una voz sincera, al tiempo que observaba a Viktor con una compleja expresión en su rostro, siendo pena y remordimiento las emociones más complicadas en este—. Siempre creí que mi tiempo contigo estaba limitado a pequeños momentos. Jamás creí que alguien como yo fuera capaz de tener a alguien como tú para siempre. Creí que serías tú quien me dejaría al final. Me tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta que era yo quien se estaba alejando.

—Pero volviste —le recordó Viktor con una sonrisa, porque a pesar de todo, eso era lo que realmente importaba. Puede que ambos hubieran arruinado muchas cosas a través de los años, pero todavía estaban aquí y aún tenían la oportunidad de arreglarlo—. Viniste cuando te lo pedí. No  te mantuviste alejado siempre.

—Vine a ti porque no quería mantenerme alejado —explicó Yuuri al tiempo que pasaba sus dedos por los nudillos de Viktor, como tratando de recordarse a sí mismo que el ruso estaba allí con él. La primera vez que Viktor había iniciado uno de sus encuentros fue durante la siguiente competición que tuvieron, cuando le había pedido a Yuuri que fuera a su habitación para comprobar si este en verdad iba. Para saber si era capaz de al menos tener también un poco de control en su relación o si se encontraban moviéndose únicamente bajo los términos de Yuuri. Pero el nipón había ido, y se había quedado.

—La siguiente vez, tu me llamaste y yo quería estar contigo. Ya no se trataba del cómo me hacías sentir, simplemente se trataba de ti. Yo ya sabía que jamás querría que todo acabara, así que decidí continuar por el tiempo que me quisieras y de la manera que me pidieras.

—Me sentí tan aliviado cuando llegaste ya que no estaba seguro de que fueras a hacerlo —respondió Viktor mientras se perdía en el recuerdo—. Cuando lo hiciste, pensé que a pesar de no tener nada más, al menos tenía eso. Y aquello era mejor que nada. Luego te pedí que te quedaras conmigo esa noche, y me hiciste tan feliz cuando aceptaste.

Al hacerlo, tiró de Yuuri para acercarlo más hacia sí y lo envolvió su brazo para asegurarse de que el nipón estuviera firmemente apretado a su lado. Todo en él había sido un enorme desastre esa noche, deseando desesperadamente que Yuuri llegara y haciendo lo imposible para ser suficiente de modo que el nipón continuara volviendo. Sostener a Yuuri entre sus brazos esa noche había sido más de lo que jamás había soñado, y atesoraba aquel recuerdo incluso ahora.

—Nunca quise marcharme en primer lugar —le dijo Yuuri al tiempo que se acercaba más al ruso y colocaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de este. Viktor pudo sentir cómo las vibraciones pasaban a través del contacto de sus cuerpos—. Siempre creí que me querías fuera cuando terminabamos, pero yo nunca tuve el deseo de marcharme. Todo lo que tenías que hacer era pedirme que me quedara.

—Parece que hay muchas cosas que pude haber tenido con solo pedir —respondió Viktor, aunque aquel comentario estaba más dirigido hacia él mismo que a Yuuri. Había tantas cosas acerca de las cuales se había mantenido callado, y hubieron tantos intentos de preguntar que le habían sido negados que eventualmente lo llevaron rendirse. Pero ahora, al escuchar el lado de Yuuri de la historia, y dándose cuenta que habían cosas que él había dado por hecho que estaban claras cuando en realidad no era así, cosas que Yuuri había asumido incorrectamente. Tal vez preguntar no hubiera resuelto las cosas, pero seguramente sí hubieran ayudado.

—Pasé mucho tiempo intentando ser lo que sea que yo creía que querías que fuera. Creyendo que de ese modo podría hacer que te quedaras, que continuaras volviendo a mí —admitió Viktor. Siempre creyó que habían estado jugando bajo las reglas de Yuuri y no había querido presionar demasiado en caso de que este pensara que sería más sencillo terminar con todo.  Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ser lo que otras personas quisieran de él, para la prensa, para el público, para todo aquel que quisiera a Viktor Nikiforov y no solo al simple y viejo Viktor, así que lo había vuelto a hacer.

Yuuri se sentó de un solo golpe e hizo que Viktor lo mirara, hablando con los ojos llenos de fuego.

— ¡No quiero eso! —dijo firmemente—. Jamás lo quise. Solo quiero que seas Viktor. Nunca tienes que ser nada más que quien realmente eres.

Viktor tragó saliva, sintiendo como su amor por Yuuri ardía fuertemente en su pecho a pesar de tratar de pelear contra las emociones que habían comenzado a acumularse en sus ojos. Durante años, las personas habían estado interesadas en Viktor Nikiforov, pero nunca solo en Viktor. Y ahora, aquí estaba Yuuri, diciéndole que nunca tenía que ser nadie más que quien realmente era. Sin más pretensiones ni la necesidad de ser perfecto.

—Te amo —soltó de golpe, y Yuuri solo lo observó perplejo por unos segundos antes de sonreír, inclinándose luego para tomar la mejilla de Viktor con su manos y unir sus frentes. Sus respiraciones mezclandose en el aire entre ellos.

—Yo también te amo —le dijo suavemente, cerrando sus ojos por un breve momento para luego abrirlos y observar a Viktor—.  Solo lamento que me haya tomado tanto tiempo el darme cuenta.

— ¿Cuando te diste cuenta —preguntó Viktor. Deseó retractarse por un momento, pero sentía demasiada curiosidad como para no mantener su pregunta, a pesar de las emociones que se encontraban atoradas en su garganta.

—Mucho después de lo que debí —respondió Yuuri crípticamente—. Me enamoré lentamente, mientras más te conocía, poco a poco. Especialmente durante nuestro tiempo en Moscú. Pero no me di cuenta de ello hasta mucho después. Estaba demasiado cegado a pesar de que ya no sentía odio por ti. Para cuando llegó esa noche donde me pediste que me quedara, ya llevaba mucho tiempo de no odiarte, a pesar de no haberme dado cuenta en ese entonces.

Viktor sonrió ante la mención de Moscú, los recuerdos de los días que había pasado con Yuuri continuaban siendo de los más felices. Había sido un tiempo agridulce para él, eso era cierto. Había tenido a Yuuri tan cerca y creído que nunca lo podría tener realmente. Pero agridulce o no, los recuerdos felices continuaban allí. Sin embargo, todavía algo sobre lo que sentía confusión con respecto a esa época.

—Si en Moscú te estabas enamorando de mi, entonces ¿por qué te mantuviste tan distante? —le preguntó. Al ver la expresión confundida el rostro del nipón, se apresuró a aclarar— Te mostraste demasiado vacilante a mi alrededor mientras te quedabas conmigo, al menos al principio. Mantuviste tu distancia y apenas me tocaste ¿por qué?

—Porque en ese momento me encontraba siendo un imposición para ti —declaró Yuuri como si fuera algo muy obvio, y observaba a Viktor con confusión—. Estabas siendo amable conmigo, me habías ofrecido un lugar para quedarme y no quería estorbarte. Debí haberme marchado después de la primera noche, pero no lo hice porque deseaba quedarme contigo desesperadamente. Me quedé, pero no quería hacer nada que te obligara a pedirme que me marchara porque ya de por si estaba imponiendo mi presencia en tu hogar. No estabas demostrando ningún interés hacia mi tampoco. Así que no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarme.

—Yuuri, tu jamás podrías ser un imposición —insistió Viktor, desconcertado ante el hecho de que Yuuri pudiera siquiera pensar algo así—. Quería que te quedaras tanto como desearas. Hubiera sido muy feliz si hubieras querido quedarte para siempre.

Ante eso, Yuuri se sonrojó, y el sonrojo pasó de sus mejillas hasta bajar por todo su cuello.

—No te toqué porque no quería presionarte —añadió Viktor al recordar la primera noche y suposición que Yuuri había hecho—. No quería hacerte sentir como si me debieras algo solo porque te estaba dejando quedar en mi casa. Si hubiera sabido que querías que lo hiciera, no hubiera podido ser capaz de quitarte las manos de encima.

—Te deseaba —respondió Yuuri—. Creo que fue esa semana cuando realmente me enamoré de ti. Fuiste tan amable, me hiciste reir y encajamos tan bien juntos. No importaba lo que estuviéramos haciendo, yo era feliz. Amé pasar tiempo contigo, conocerte a ti y a Makkachin, vivir juntos. Fue allí cuando me di cuenta que la imagen que tenía de ti estaba completamente equivocada. Fue allí que me di cuenta que quería atesorar cada momento que pasabamos juntos porque deseaba terriblemente que todo eso durara, a pesar de saber que nunca se podría.

—Sí que se podía —le dijo Viktor al tiempo que le brindaba una suave sonrisa. Puede que hubieran desperdiciado mucho tiempo, pero ahora tenían una segunda oportunidad, y tenía la intención de tomar ventaja completa de ello—. Aún se puede. Amé que te quedaras conmigo, amé estar cerca de ti. Pude llegar a conocete mucho mejor, y no a la persona que creía que eras, sino a quien realmente eras. Fue allí que en verdad me enamoré de ti por completo.

— ¿A pesar de haber mantenido la distancia? —preguntó Yuuri, y el ruso asintió en respuesta.

—A pesar de que al inicio mantuvieras la distancia. Y a pesar de que eres muy mal compañero de cama y te robabas las mantas durante la noche —añadió, observando como el sonrojo de Yuuri se acrecentaba mientras continuaba sonriendo—. Llegué a conocerte, al “tú” real. Eres amable, generoso, inteligente. Jamás me había sentido tan cómodo hablando con alguien como contigo. Hiciste que mi vida fuera más brillante solo con estar en ella. Además, Makkachin te adora; y él es muy bueno juzgado a las personas.

Viktor observó como Yuuri giraba su cabeza, avergonzado ante sus halagos, pero el ruso podía ver su sonrisa a pesar de ello.

—De todos modos, no es como si hubieras mantenido tu distancia todo el tiempo —añadió, permitiendo que un ligero tono juguetón se colara en su voz—. Me sedujiste antes de marcharte. ¿Cómo hubiera sido capaz de resistirme a eso?

—Solo quería estar contigo de nuevo —respondió Yuuri, observándolo con una expresión completamente distinta en su rostro—. Quería que mantuvieras tus ojos fijos en mí y quería hacerte sentir bien, para que me recordaras incluso después que me hubiera marchado. Sabía que entendías el patinaje, así que estaba seguro de que comprenderías mi mensaje.

De repente, la expresión en su rostro cambió y se vio inesperadamente serio.

—Lamento no haber podido hacer lo mismo —continuó Yuuri, viéndose avergonzado—.Te hablé a través del patinaje, y a pesar de que tú llevabas haciendo lo mismo durante años no fuí capaz de entender.

—Es cierto —confirmó Viktor, y observó como el nipón bajaba su mirada, viéndose todavía avergonzado—. Nunca estuve seguro de sí habías comprendido mi mensaje hasta ese entonces. Pero luego me respondiste con tu rutina de “Eros” y yo asumí que sí habías comprendido lo que había intentado decirte durante años. Creí que significaba que sabías que te amaba, pero que no sentías lo mismo.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir —respondió Yuuri con rapidez, sonando angustiado, pero Viktor lo cortó antes de que pudiera continuar.

—Lo sé —le dijo a Yuuri, intentando tranquilizarlo lo más posible con su voz—. Jamás debí asumir eso. Pero ya antes habías impedido que me expresara con palabras, así que nunca lo dije, y luego me respondiste en el único idioma que aún tenía como recurso y yo pensé que el significado era claro, a pesar de que en realidad no era así.

—Creíste que yo lo sabía —dijo Yuuri, repitiendo las palabras con completo horror, como si esa fuera la parte que no podía superar—. Todo el tiempo, creíste que yo lo sabía.

Cuando se giró para ver a Viktor, su rostro era una marea de emociones. Tristeza, arrepentimiento, determinación, todas mezcladas en una.

—Jamás supe —insistió—. No hasta hoy. Jamás en todos estos años. No lo vi porque jamás creí que pudieras enamorarte de mi.

—Pero lo estaba —respondió Viktor—. Lo estoy. Te lo diré todos los días aún si no necesitas que lo haga, cada mañana al despertar y cada noche antes de ir a dormir si es necesario. Pero te amo. No tienes que dudar de eso.

Yuuri asintió, apretando su agarre sobre la mano de Viktor y buscando su calor.

—Solo desearía haberme dado cuenta antes —dijo Yuuri sonando arrepentido y anhelante al mismo tiempo—. Te extrañé tanto. Estaba tan asustado de declararme porque no tenía idea de cómo te sentías o de si ibas a rechazarme. Y todo este tiempo, tu sentías lo mismo por mi.

—No es como si hubiera intentado ocultarlo —admitió Viktor porque creía que había sido muy obvio con cada toque, cada gesto, y cada palabra—. Pero debí haber sido más claro. Ahora me doy cuenta de eso.

En ese entonces jamás hubiera podido entender lo profunda que era la duda interna de Yuuri, jamás podría haberse imaginado un mundo en donde Yuuri creyera que era él quien no era digno. Pero ahora lo sabía, y no cometería los mismos errores del pasado. Lo haría mejor la próxima vez, y hacerle saber a Yuuri lo maravilloso que era y que el afortunado en realidad era Viktor, sería su misión.  

De repente, otra parte de lo que Yuuri dijo provocó que se sentara erguido por completo al golpearlo de lleno.

— ¿Planeabas declararte? —le preguntó, el shock mezclándose con la alegría en su corazón. Yuuri no solo lo amaba, sino que había planeado decírselo. Para él, eso significaba mucho más de lo que jamás podría expresar.

Yuuri asintió, viéndose pensativo, para después hablar de nuevo.

—Me tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta de que te amaba —le dijo—. Ya estaba enamorado de ti, de eso me doy cuenta ahora, pero no lo supe reconocer durante un largo tiempo. E incluso antes de reconocerlo, te extrañaba muchísimo. Durante la competencia que le siguió a lo que pasó en Moscú, quise pasar todo el tiempo contigo. Era tan feliz cuando estábamos juntos. Luego escuché como ciertas personas hablaban de tu retiro y me asusté porque me di cuenta del poco tiempo que nos quedaba para estar juntos

Viktor estuvo a punto de intervenir y señalar que no tenía planes de retirarse en ese entonces, pero se detuvo a tiempo, deseando que Yuuri continuara hablando.

—No quería que lo que teníamos terminara. Quería continuar viéndote. Quería mucho más que eso. Lo había deseado durante mucho tiempo pero recién empezaba a darme cuenta de ello. Después del Grand Prix me sentí confundido con respecto a lo que estaba sintiendo, así que volé para verte en el Campeonato Europeo, solo por una noche. Jamás tuve la intención que supieras de mi presencia allí. Solo quería verte y tratar de descifrar lo que sentía porque te extrañaba demasiado.

Viktor recordaba aquel incidente, recordaba haber visto una foto de Yuuri en las redes sociales y no tener idea de lo que el nipón estaba haciendo allí. No participaba en aquella competencia ni tampoco tenía ningún tipo de razón oficial para estar allí. Tampoco había anunciado su presencia ante Viktor, por lo que este asumió que no tenía nada que ver con el. Aparentemente, había estado equivocado.

—Te vi allí, estabas hablando con otros patinadores —continuó Yuuri, estaba vez sonando un poco vacilante—. Una de ellos estaba coqueteando contigo y de repente me di cuenta que estaba muy celoso, a pesar de tener derecho alguno de estarlo. No eras mío, pero quería que lo fueras. Quería que estuvieras solo conmigo.

—Yuuri —dijo Viktor suavemente al tiempo que levantaba su mano para tomar la del nipón entre las propias—. No hay necesidad de sentir celos. Ya te lo he dicho antes, nadie se compara contigo. Nunca pudieron. No he estado con nadie más desde el día en me enamoré de ti.

—Tú…. —la voz de se cortó al hablar y tuvo que tragar saliva, sus ojos se hallaban ampliamente abiertos—. ¿Nadie? ¿durante cinco años? —preguntó con la voz llena de incredulidad.

—Nadie —confirmó Viktor—. Nunca tuve interés en nadie más, no después de ti. Nadie podía compararse.

Yuuri lo observó por un minuto, abriendo y cerrando la boca repetidamente. Luego tragó saliva, limpió sus ojos con una de sus manos, y luego le entregó una sonrisa algo temblorosa, pero hermosa al mismo tiempo.

—Siento lo mismo acerca de ti —le dijo, y Viktor sintió su corazón acelerarse ante aquellas palabras. Una cosa era saber que había sido el único para Yuuri, y otra era saber la razón de ello y lo mutuo que su sentimientos eran en realidad. Ambos habían sido fieles al otro durante años, a pesar de no haber estado en una relación real ni haber tenido ningún tipo de acuerdo al respecto.

—¿Fue allí cuando te diste cuenta que me amabas? —preguntó Viktor. Yuuri sacudió su cabeza, aclarando su garganta al tiempo que regresa su mente a la historia.

—Fue poco después de eso —le explicó—. En realidad, fue tu compañero de pista quién hizo que me diera cuenta, Yuri Plisetsky. Me acorraló en el pasillo, me dijo que dejara de andarme con estupideces contigo y que esperaba que te amara. Pero que si no lo hacía, entonces que mejor me alejara de ti.

El “o ya verás” quedó colgando en el aire entre ellos, y Viktor no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante ello. Sonaba tan “Yuri”.

—Yuri Plisetsky, huh —murmuró, haciéndose la nota mental de agradecerle luego. Podía imaginar lo que lo había llevado a realizar tal acción. Durante ese competencia, Yuri había sido muy agresivo con él, le había señalado la carente relación que sostenía con el nipón y luego se había visto arrepentido de las palabras que acababa de decir. El muchacho era demasiado orgulloso como para disculparse directamente, pero parecía que había encontrado otra forma de hacerlo.

Y tenía sentido, de acuerdo a lo que Viktor sabía del rubio. Yuri había admirado a Yuuri durante años, sin importar lo mucho que este se rehusara a admitirlo. Jamás había querido creer los rumores acerca de su ídolo, las calumnias que trataban a Yuuri de manipulador y tramposo, acusándolo de usar tácticas bajas para obtener lo que quería. Si Yuuri amaba a Viktor, como el ruso sabía que lo hacía, esos rumores definitivamente serían probados como falsos.

Eran simples suposiciones, pero Viktor tenía la sensación de que tenía razón con respecto a las motivaciones del patinador más joven. Yuri jamás lo admitiría, ni en un millón de años, pero el muchacho quería creer lo mejor de Yuuri y probar que sus creencias eran ciertas. Puede que haya sido demasiado directo, cruel, y que su lengua fuera más afilada que la de otros, pero al final - en lo profundo de su corazón- sus sentimientos estaban en el lugar correcto.

—Creo que yo me mismo me hubiera dado cuenta con el tiempo —murmuró Yuuri, sacándolo de sus pensamientos repentinamente—. Había empezado a suceder desde hace mucho. Pero fue ese el momento en que el que finalmente me di cuenta que me había enamorado de ti.

—Y entonces… —empezó a decir Viktor pero su voz se apagó, su garganta sintiéndose apretada de repente. Finalmente habían llegado a la parte que deseaba poder borrar con todas sus fuerzas.

—Planeaba decírtelo —le dijo Yuuri, luciendo repentinamente nervioso. Claramente tampoco sentía ningún deseo de llegar a esta parte—. Ahora que sabía lo que sentía, supe que tenía que confesarlo. No me había dado cuenta que tu sentías lo mismo, pero tenía la esperanza de tener una oportunidad. En mi cabeza, podía ver que claramente ya no me odiabas y que al menos sentías afecto por mi. Y por ello esperaba que estuvieras dispuesto a intentar algo más.

—Yo también estaba planeando confesarte mis sentimientos —admitió Viktor, y notó como Yuuri se sobresaltaba ante la sorpresa—. Para ese entonces yo creía que sabías lo que sentía, creía que no me amabas, pero tenía que estar seguro. Eramos tan felices juntos, prácticamente ya estábamos en una relación. Iba a pedirte que observaras mi rutina, y que lo hicieras atentamente porque era para ti. Esa era mi confesión. Quería hacer el intento de pedirtelo una vez más, pero luego arruiné todo.

El silencio reinó durante un momento, ambos simplemente respirando al mismo tiempo y recordando, y Viktor sintiéndose lleno de remordimiento y arrepentimiento. Después, Yuuri volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Lo que hiciste me lastimó, no voy a intentar negarlo —dijo, pero su tono de voz era suave y no había ningún tipo de enojo en ella—. Superarlo me tomó mucho tiempo. Hubo un momento en que pensé que jamás lo haría y que nunca podría regresar a patinar de nuevo. Durante mucho tiempo no pude soportar la idea de hablarte o de verte porque, a pesar del amor que sentía por ti, todavía me dolía mucho y no estaba listo. Pero eventualmente volví.

—Yuuri, jamás seré capaz de expresar lo mucho que lo siento —respondió Viktor, sintiendo como su voz se  atoraba con sus palabras al tiempo que intentaba poner toda la honestidad posible en ellas—. Fue mi culpa, y acepto ello junto con toda la culpa que conlleva. Pero te lo juro, solo intentaba protegerte. Jamás quise que todo lo que sucedió pasara. Entré en pánico cuando te vi con esas pastillas.

Tragó pesadamente, forzándose a recordar sin importar lo mucho que doliera, y continuó.

—Deseaba estar equivocado con todas mis fuerzas, pero no me corregiste cuando pregunté, así que asumí lo peor. He visto cómo le ha pasado a otras personas, buenas personas que arruinaron todo por un error cometido en medio de la desesperación. No sabía porqué estabas tomando esas pastillas, pero sí sabía que eras mejor que eso y que no las necesitabas en lo absoluto, yo solo quería detenerte antes de que arruinaras tu vida por un estúpido error. No podía ver que te hicieras eso a ti mismo. Creí que si te detenía, todavía tendríamos tiempo de arreglarlo.

Las palabras se sentían al rojo vivo contra su garganta, pero continuó hablando, necesitando decirlas todas. Sin importar lo buenas que hayan sido sus intenciones, había estado equivocado y casi les había costado todo.

—Me equivoqué —continuó diciendo—. Jamás debí asumir tal cosa. Jamás debí haber hecho lo que hice. Haré lo que sea para disculparme y enmendarlo, te prometo que lo haré. Pero te lo juro, en verdad creí que estaba haciendo lo necesario para protegerte. Jamás quise lastimarte. Hacerlo me lastimó más de lo que podrías comprender.

—Se que no querías herirme —le dijo Yuuri, y su voz sonó algo frágil y triste, pero fuerte al mismo tiempo—. No fue tu culpa que la información se filtrara. Ni siquiera me reportaste con la ISU ¿verdad?

Viktor sacudió su cabeza rápidamente, sintiendo su corazón apretarse en su pecho. De todas formas había sido su culpa, había sido él quien lo inició todo, y su entrenador quien había hecho el reporte, aunque eso no haya sido lo que quería ni su intención.

—El que hayas pensado eso de mi me dolió —continuó diciendo Yuuri, y Viktor se encogió ligeramente ante ello pero se forzó a continuar escuchando. Se merecía eso y más—. Sé que tenías tus razones, pero me dolió de todos modos. Sin embargo, también entiendo que pensaras que hacías lo correcto para mi.

—Por favor, creeme cuando te digo que no fue falta de fe en ti lo que me hizo creer lo que creí —se apresuró a decir Viktor. No había sacado tales conclusiones porque creyera que Yuuri fuera un tramposo natural o que lo hubiera estado haciendo por años, siempre supo que aquello no era cierto—. Se que no tengo excusa, y no voy a tratar de darte una. La culpa todavía continúa siendo mía, pero entré en pánico basándome en lo que vi. Luego, después de que no me corregiste, creí que mi primera impresión había resultado ser cierta pero que alguien te había presionado u obligado a hacerlo. Ahora entiendo porque no dijiste nada ni te defendiste, pero en ese momento no lo comprendí. Pensé que, si en verdad era cierto, debía ser un error de una sola vez y que podría tratar de convencerte de arreglar las cosas antes de que fuera demasiado tarde porque nunca harías algo así para ganar. Ya te habías probado ante mí y ante el mundo entero miles de veces antes.

Yuuri se mantuvo en silencio por un segundo, y luego asintió.

—Te creo —respondió, y Viktor dejó salir un tembloroso suspiro de alivio ante esas palabras.

—No estoy intentando excusarme por lo que hice —añadió. Quería que el nipón comprendiera sus razones, pero sabía donde yacía la culpa de todo y que esta estaba completamente sobre sus hombros—. La culpa es mía. Lo siento. Haré lo que sea para compensarlo.

—No necesitas hacer nada más —le dijo Yuuri, causando que Viktor se sobresaltara por la sorpresa y lo mirara con confusión en sus ojos, esperando a que continuara.

—Ya te he perdonado —añadió Yuuri, y cuando el ruso abrió la boca para hablar, Yuuri lo detuvo al tiempo que levantaba sus manos para acunar el rostro de este—. Viktor, por favor. Déjame terminar.

Viktor no pudo hacer más que presionar su rostro contra el toque, disfrutando la sensación de las manos de Yuuri sobre sus mejillas, para luego asentir.

—Me tomó mucho tiempo —continuó Yuuri—. Pero tuve nueve meses para pensar las cosas y recuperarme. Necesitaba espacio y tiempo, pero me di cuenta de muchas cosas importantes durante ese  tiempo. Todavía te amaba, a pesar de lo que había pasado. Pero no todo fue tu culpa, aun si lo sientes así. Tal vez lo iniciaste, pero todo la demás estuvo fuera de tu control. Intentaste disculparte conmigo en el momento que sucedió, y fui yo quien se alejó de ti. No lamento haberlo hecho, lo necesitaba, pero sé que lo intentaste.

Viktor se recordaba corriendo, intentado alcanzar a Yuuri desesperadamente antes de que este se marchara por completo. La devastación que sintió al no alcanzarlo. Todas las llamadas que había hecho al teléfono del nipón antes de que su número fuera bloqueado, y todas las veces que había intentado después de eso. Los mensajes que había dejado encargados con el amigo de Yuuri y su entrenador, todas las formas con las que había intentado llegar a él antes de aceptar que no podía forzar sus disculpas cuando Yuuri claramente no quería escucharlo ni verlo.

—Me sentía muy lastimado al inicio —continuó Yuuri—. No quería verte, tampoco hablarte. Sabía que lo sentías, pero no quería escuchar tus disculpas. Necesitaba tiempo y espacio para sanar, y eso obtuve. Y gradualmente, mientras más tiempo pasaba lejos de ti, más me daba cuenta que no quería vivir sin ti a mi lado.

Viktor sintió su corazón saltar en su pecho, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Este era el momento de Yuuri para hablar, y no diría nada hasta que Yuuri hubiera terminado.

—Te perdoné —dijo Yuuri, y Viktor pudo escuchar la sinceridad en sus palabras—. Te escogí. Escogí regresar a ti a pesar de que los dos lo arruinamos todo. Sabía que podíamos tener algo bueno juntos, así que quise intentarlo de nuevo. Tú lo vales. Vale la pena darle una otra oportunidad a lo que teníamos. Quería estar contigo si tu estabas dispuesto a intentarlo, porque aunque tú habías cometido errores, yo no estaba libre de ellos. Me has perdonado por los mios, dejame perdonarte por los tuyos.

—Pero te lastimé tanto —insistió Viktor porque no quería que Yuuri lo excusara solo porque sentía obligado a hacerlo. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para arreglar las cosas, y no quería librarse tan fácilmente a menos que Yuuri estuviera seguro de que eso era lo que deseaba.

—Yo también te lastimé —señaló Yuuri—. Y durante años. Me lastimaste con tus acciones, sí. Y necesité tiempo para superarlo, pero te disculpaste por ello muchas veces y jamás tuviste la intención de herirme. Sé que es así. Me tomó nueve meses estar listo para escucharte decirlo, pero ahora lo estoy. Y te he perdonado.

Yuuri se detuvo al tiempo que bajaba los ojos, su comportamiento cambiando por completo antes de volver a hablar.

—Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si me recibirías ahora que estaba listo —admitió, su voz sonando mucho más débil ahora—. No te hubiera culpado si escogías continuar con tu vida. Tenía planeado preguntarte si querías intentarlo de nuevo, aunque tu lo hiciste primero; pero si decidías que no querías regresar, lo hubiera comprendido. Me tomé demasiado tiempo, y te dejé esperando sin una palabra. No lo hice para lastimarte, eso te lo juro, pero lo hice de todos modos. Perdóname por hacerte esperar tanto.  

—No te culpo por eso, en lo más mínimo —insistió Viktor. Esos nueve meses de silencio le habían dolido, pero se merecía ese dolor. Lo podía tomar como castigo por lo que había hecho. Yuuri había necesitado tiempo para sanar, no había estado listo para verlo de nuevo, y Viktor jamás podría culpar por ello—. Y si hubieras decidido no regresar, no te hubiera culpado en lo más mínimo. Pero estoy agradecido de que lo hicieras.

—Estoy tan feliz de que nos estemos dando otra oportunidad —murmuró Yuuri con una clara expresión de felicidad en su rostro aún en medio del mar de emociones que todavía se hallaban allí presentes.

—Yo también —respondió Viktor, y lo dijo con toda sinceridad. Hubieron tantas veces que el mundo pudo haberlos separado, y a pesar de eso continuaban regresando al otro, una y otra vez. Había cometido tantos errores, pero Yuuri continuaba dándole la oportunidad de enmendarlos, y jamás podría dejar de sentirse agradecido por ello—. Cuando me señalaste el día de hoy y me di cuenta de lo que significaba, fue para mi el momento más feliz de mi vida.

—El mío fue cuando me besaste —confesó Yuuri, y una sonrisa empezó a formarse en sus labios a pesar de que sus ojos se encontraban un poco húmedos—. Durante mucho tiempo creí que yo te amaba más de lo que tú jamás podrías amarme. Finalmente estaba dispuesto a volver a intentar, a poner mi corazón de vuelta en el frente porque lo que teníamos lo valía, y estaba dispuesto a luchar por eso. Pero, incluso en ese momento, yo no sabía lo que sentías por mi. Luego te vi patinando aquella rutina y me di cuenta de lo equivocado que había estado todo este tiempo. Era yo quien se se estaba alejando, yo quien no había escuchado. Tú me amabas, y yo nunca me di cuenta.

—Ahora lo sabes —le recordó Viktor, sabiendo perfectamente que la felicidad en su corazón se reflejaba en su rostro—. Eso es lo que importa.

—Pero nos pude haber ahorrado varios años si me hubiera dado cuenta antes —respondió Yuuri con el remordimiento regresando a su voz, lamentándose por el tiempo perdido—. Te lastimé, y continué haciéndolo una y otra vez porque no fui capaz de ver, aun cuando debí hacerlo. Te hice tratar lo que teníamos como algo que debía esconderse, y eso estuvo mal. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentías, decidí que no quiero que las cosas vuelva a ser así. Quiero que el mundo entero sepa lo mucho que te amo.

—Creo que ambos tuvimos éxito en eso —señaló Viktor con una sonrisa, y Yuuri rio. El sonido mezclandose con sus lágrimas. Había sido tan feliz cuando vio a Yuuri declarando su amor frente a todo el mundo que creyó que su corazón podría consumirse por ello.

—A veces te miro y no puedo creer que esto está realmente pasando —admitió Yuuri después de unos minutos de silencio en los que ambos simplemente disfrutaron de tenerse el uno al otro, y hubo un cierto asombro en su voz—. Se siente casi como si fuera un sueño.

—Entiendo la sensación —concordó Viktor. Todo se sentía tan irreal. Todo lo que había deseado finalmente se hacía realidad, y repentina e inesperadamente después de que ya hubiera aceptado que nunca sucedería. Se sentía el hombre con más suerte en el mundo, privilegiado por estar junto a Yuuri—. Pero es real.

Ambos se miraron fijamente por un segundo, disfranto del simplemente estar juntos; pero después de un tiempo, lo ojos de Yuuri se dirigieron al suelo al tiempo que trabajaba pesadamente para luego hablar.

—Estoy muy feliz de que esto sea real —dijo. Su voz sonaba más baja y seria ahora—, pero no quiero que terminemos cometiendo los mismos errores otra vez. Estuve tan metido en mi propia cabeza que hubieron muchas cosas que no pude ver. Dejé que mis dudas nos lastimaran a ambos. Eso lo sé ahora, y haré todo lo posible para que eso no suceda otra vez.  Pero a veces necesitaré que me digas las cosas o que me las recuerdas, aun si crees que son obvias. Sé que crees que tu amor por mi estaba claro, pero yo nunca me di cuenta. A veces hay cosas que necesitas decir, y no solo asumir que las sepa.

—No lo volveré a hacer —respondió Viktor. Yuuri le devolvió la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa entre sus labios, un poco más vacilantemente esta vez. Viktor pudo escuchar los nervios en la voz del nipón, pero estuvo completamente de acuerdo con las palabras de este. Sabía que sus suposiciones acerca de Yuuri, y no solo el creer que Yuuri sabía sobre sus sentimientos, habían roto muchas cosas entre ellos. Así que no pensaba volver a cometer el mismo error dos veces—. No más suposiciones, te lo prometo. Pero ¿podrías prometerme algo a cambio?

—Cualquier cosa —dijo Yuuri, sonando completamente sincero.

—Prométeme que tú harás lo mismo —le pidió Viktor, y observó como Yuuri asentía sin ninguna duda—. No solo asumas como me siento o lo que quiero. Por favor, pregúntame en lugar de  hacer eso. ¿Puedes prometerme que lo harás?

—Lo prometo —respondió Yuuri, su voz fuerte. Luego, su expresión cayó un poco y su mirada junto a esta, haciendolo ver inseguro de sí mismo una vez más—. Al menos prometo que lo intentaré. Pero puede que lo arruine, no puedo prometerte que no voy a cometer otro error.

—No espero que lo hagas —aclaró Viktor porque esa no había sido su intención. Lo intentarían de nuevo, pero no tenía ilusión alguna de que fuera a ser sencillo. Detrás de ellos habían años de errores, y de seguro cometerían muchos más. Pero los enfrentarían juntos—. Yo tampoco puedo prometerte eso. Estoy muy lejos de ser perfecto y de seguro también cometeré errores. Pero ambos podemos intentarlo.

—Definitivamente, eso sí te lo puedo prometer —dijo Yuuri con una sonrisa en de vuelta en su rostro—. Quiero hacer que esto funcione. Más que nada en el mundo.

Mientras hablaba, Yuuri se volvió a acercar al ruso, hasta que este pudo sentir el calor del nipón presionado contra su cuerpo.

—Yo también —concordó Viktor, y luego continuó. Si iban a intentarlo de nuevo y no cometer los mismos errores al asumir cosas del otro y su relación, deberían empezar ahora mismo—. Entonces, para no asumir cosas sobre el otro, debo preguntar ¿qué es esto para ti? ¿Qué quieres que seamos?

Al hablar, los señaló a ambos. El ruso sabía lo que quería y estaba muy seguro de que también saber lo que Yuuri quería, pero si iban a intentar estar en una relación, necesitaban ser claros acerca de lo que que significaba exactamente.

—Quiero que estemos juntos —respondió Yuuri sin duda alguna—. Apropiadamente esta vez. Una relación real. Una relación comprometida, nada casual. Quiero que seamos una verdadera pareja, si eso es lo que tú quieres también.

—Lo quiero —concordó Viktor, sintiendo la felicidad atravesar su cuerpo ante aquellas palabras. Era lo que siempre había querido durante años; y ahora, finalmente podían ser lo que siempre soñó. No sería fácil, eso lo sabía. Todavía había cosas entre ellos que necesitaban ser resueltas, por lo que en algún punto cometerían errores o arruinarían las cosas de una forma u otra. No se hacía ningún tipo de ilusión de que las cosas fueran repentinamente perfectas entre ellos, pero estaba determinado a hacer que funcionaran, y sabía que Yuuri también. Enfrentarían cualquier obstáculo que se les presentara en el futuro y lo harían juntos.

—Entonces, creo que debería comenzar por pedirte una cita oficialmente —dijo Viktor con una sonrisa, ofreciéndole una mano al nipón y observando como este la tomaba. Tal vez había hecho todo al revés, pero esta era la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo y hacerlo bien.

—Eso me gustaría —concordó Yuuri, para luego añadir con una sonrisa coqueta—. Pero me voy adelantar en esta ocasión. Viktor, ¿serías mi cita para el banquete de esta noche?

—Por supuesto —respondió Viktor, devolviéndole la sonrisa. El banquete de seguro sería un asunto bastante desastroso, lleno de preguntas y muchas miradas curiosas sobre ellos. Pero con Yuuri allí con él, nada de eso importaría—. De hecho, tenía la esperanza de que aunque sea reservaras un baile para mi.

—Puedes tenerlos todos —le dijo Yuuri con los ojos llenos de calidez. Luego se le quedó mirando, como meditando un momento, para luego volver a hablar.

—De nuevo lo siento, Viktor —añadió, la familiar expresión de remordimiento de vuelta en sus mirar—. Por la primera vez que bailamos juntos y por las cosas que dije. Por lo que sucedió después de eso. Por cada una de las veces que te lastimé través de los años y no me di cuenta. No sé cómo seré capaz de compensartelo.

—No tienes que hacerlo —insistió Viktor—. Tal como tú dijiste que yo tampoco lo necesitaba. Ambos cometimos nuestros errores. Te disculpaste y yo te perdoné, eso es suficiente. No quiero que pases el resto de tu vida sintiendo que me lo debes.

Yuuri pareció un poco dudoso por un momento, pero luego asintió.

—Está bien —aceptó—. Siempre y cuando tu hagas lo mismo. No quiero simplemente olvidar lo que pasó, es importante que lo recordemos. Pero tampoco quiero que sientas que estás en deuda conmigo por las cosas que sucedieron antes. Ya hemos pasado demasiado tiempo siendo retenidos por el pasado.

—No necesitamos olvidar —concordó Viktor. Era importante que nunca lo hicieran porque había muchas cosas que aprender de los errores que ambos habían cometido. Pero podían seguir adelante—. Pero podemos pensar en esto como un “borrón y cuenta nueva”. Una segunda oportunidad. Una oportunidad hacer las cosas bien esta vez.

—Me gusta la idea —aceptó Yuuri. Viktor se le quedó mirando, pero su atención fue repentinamente atraída por el reloj en la mesita de noche que se encontraba detrás del nipón y por los números mostrándose en la pantalla.

—Se está haciendo tarde, deberíamos comenzar a prepararnos —indicó al tiempo que señalaba hacia el reloj y observaba como Yuuri se volteaba a verlo para luego asentir— ¿Hay algo más de lo que necesitemos hablar antes de eso?

No tenía ilusión alguna de que hubieran logrado resolver todo en una sola conversación. Todavía tenían muchas cosas de las cuales discutir y les tomaría mucho tiempo abordarlas todas. Pero ya habían cubierto las partes más esenciales, aclarado los peores malentendidos en su relación, y dejado el campo limpio para que empezaran desde cero. El resto tomaría tiempo, pero almenos ya tenían por dónde comenzar.

—Solo una última cosa —mencionó Yuuri con la curiosidad en su tono de voz—. Es algo en lo que he estado pensando ya por un tiempo. Mientras estuvimos en Moscú, me dijiste algo en ruso, justo antes de que nos fuéramos a dormir. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿qué significa?

—Solnyshko —respondió Viktor, perplejo ante la inesperada pregunta. Estaba sorprendido de que Yuuri recordara eso. El nipón había estado muy cansado después de todo y no había preguntado en ese momento, pero le parecía normal que ahora si lo hiciera. Después de todo, aquella palabra siempre le había quedado a Yuuri. El nipón siempre había sido como un sol para Viktor, trayendo luz, vida y amor a su mundo. Ardiendo caliente y dolorosamente, y ni siquiera eso pudiendo evitar que Viktor se acercara para tocarlo. Todavía continuaba siendo como el sol, tan brillante como una estrella y hermoso todos los días, llenándolo de calidez y haciéndole desear mirar para siempre.

— “Solnyshko”, así te llamé. Es una palabra cariñosa para “sol” —le explicó, observando cómo los ojos del nipón se ampliaban—. Eres la luz y el amor de mi vida.

Por un segundo, Yuuri no hizo nada más que observarlo. Luego, antes de que Viktor tuviera tiempo para siquiera pensar, Yuuri lo tomó de la camisa y tiró de él para besarlo apasionadamente. Labios calientes presionándose contra los suyos y robándole el aliento. Al ruso le tomó un segundo recuperarse y ser capaz de responder, pero cuando lo hizo, tomó a Yuuri para presionarlo contra sí al tiempo que metía sus manos entre el cabello del nipón, besándolo con todo lo que tenía.

Se separaron después de un rato, ambos con la respiración pesada. Los dedos de Yuuri se encontraban aún firmemente apretados contra la camisa del ruso y lo mantenía cerca, su expresión pareciendo más honesta y feliz de que Viktor había visto jamás. Los ojos de Yuuri brillaban bajo las luces de la habitación y le volvió a sonreír, al tiempo que hablaba y la calidez inundaba su voz.

—Y tú eres el mío.

 

* * *

 

 

Bailar con Yuuri en el banquete fue mejor de lo que Viktor jamás soñó. No era ni de cerca como la primera vez que lo habían hecho, con Yuui mirándolo como un rival, y Viktor completamente nervioso debido a la cercanía. Esta vez todo se sentía fácil, cómodo, todo lo que siempre había soñado.

Con Yuuri allí, apenas y podía recordar la época en que los banquetes eran aburridos. Yuuri era un faro de luz y risas, girando a través del salón junto a Viktor.

—Todo el mundo nos observa —susurró Yuuri cuando la música se alentó momentáneamente, tirando de Viktor para acercarlo más a él.

—Deja que miren —respondió Viktor al tiempo que observaba a la gente a su alrededor y a las otras parejas que danzaban junto a ellos. Era cierto, la mayoría de los ojos estaban sobre ellos, algunos tratando de mirar disimuladamente a través de la esquina de sus ojos y otros directamente se les quedaban mirando. A un lado del salón se encontraba Chris, quien les guiñó el ojo sugestivamente al tiempo que le pasaba una copa a  Phichit Chulanont, el cual se encontraba levantando sus pulgares entusiastamente—. Quiero que todos vean.

—Yo también —concordó Yuuri.

La música se elevó ligeramente y Viktor hizo que Yuuri girara, para luego atraparlo entre sus brazos cuando dicho giro se hubo completado. Juntos, se movieron a través de la pista, serpenteando entre las otras parejas al ritmo de la música, ambos en perfecta sincronía con el otro.

—Yuuri, tengo algo importante que preguntarte —dijo Viktor después de bailar por unos minutos. El nipón asintió, indicandole que continuara.

— ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?  —le preguntó, tratando de no reír ante la confundida expresión que apareció repentinamente en el rostro de Yuuri por aquella pregunta que parecía salida de la nada.

— ¿A qué viene eso? —dijo Yuuri en respuesta, observando a Viktor sospechosamente mientras continuaban danzando en la pista.

—Bueno, esta es nuestra primera cita oficial —explicó Viktor, sonriendo ante la mirada de cariñosa exasperación que apareció en el rostro del nipón—. ¿No es eso lo que las parejas hacen en la primera cita? ¿Conocerse el uno a otro?

—Nosotros ya nos conocemos —señaló Yuuri, pero tenía una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

—Es cierto —aceptó Viktor—. Pero quiero saber todo de ti.

— ¿Incluso mi color favorito? —preguntó Yuuri, levantando una ceja al tiempo que pasaban junto a otra de las parejas.

—Cada pequeña cosa ayuda —bromeó Viktor, observando la diversión en el rostro de Yuuri ante sus ligeras palabras y amorosa expresión

—Es azul —respondió Yuuri finalmente, cambiando de posiciones sin esfuerzo alguno de modo que su mano se encontrara ahora sobre la de Viktor y fuera él quien guiara el baile— ¿y el tuyo?

—Oro, por supuesto —respondió Viktor con un guiño, observando como Yuuri soltaba una carcajada al tiempo que rodaba los ojos.

—Por supuesto —repitió el nipón con una media sonrisa—. Ya que estamos haciendo preguntas ¿cuál sería tu animal favorito?

—Los perros —respondió Viktor al instante, observando como Yuuri asentía en aprobación—. En serio Yuuri  ¿era necesario que lo preguntaras?

—Tal vez solo quería estar seguro —dijo Yuuri con un juguetón tono danzando en su voz al tiempo que guiaba a Viktor a través del salón—. Si hubieras dicho algo más, hubiera empezado a reconsiderar las cosas.

—Suerte para ti que tenía la respuesta correcta —respondió Viktor, y Yuuri rio. El sonido salió bajo y silencioso, pero feliz al mismo tiempo.

—Mi turno —añadió Viktor, pretendió pensar por un minuto y luego tomó a Yuuri para inclinarlo hacia atrás, llevándolo hacia abajo tan inesperadamente que Yuuri hizo un sonido de sorpresa y se aferró a su brazo en busca de soporte—. ¿Posición sexual favorita?

Yuuri soltó un sonido ahogado y se sonrojó por completo, casi resbalando y cayendo por completo de no ser por los brazos del ruso que lo mantenían firmemente agarrado. Viktor solo le sonrió coquetamente, disfrutando del sonrojo que se extendía por las mejillas del nipón hasta subir por sus orejas y bajar por su cuello.

— ¡Viktor! —le siseó al tiempo que pasaba su mirada por las otras parejas en la pista. El ruso había hablado tan bajo que nadie pudo haberlos escuchado en medio del atiborrado y ruidoso salón, pero el sonrojo de Yuuri no disminuyó en lo más mínimo.

— ¿Qué? —exclamó Viktor, manteniendo su voz baja pero juguetona al mismo tiempo—. Solo quiero conocer la mejor forma de complacerte.

—Bueno, no es como si tuviera un rango enorme de experiencias de las cuales escoger —espetó  Yuuri al tiempo que pasaba uno de sus brazos por el cuello de Viktor y se impulsaba ligeramente hacia arriba de modo que sus rostros estuvieran de nuevo al mismo nivel, levantando su ceja a modo de juguetón desafío.

—Bueno, entonces tendré que convertir en mi misión el que probemos muchas cosas diferentes de modo que puedas tener una opinión plenamente educada —respondió Viktor, permitiendo que su voz sonara lo más ronca y seductora posible sin dejar atrás el juguetón tono previo.

Los ojos de Yuuri se oscurecieron ante esas palabras, sus pupilas dilatándose, y antes de que Viktor tuviera oportunidad de reaccionar, el nipón los giró de modo que fuera ahora el ruso quien se encontraba inclinado hacia el suelo. Viktor sintió su estómago revolviéndose ante la sensación y un calor subir por su vientre al observar a Yuuri cerniéndose sobre él con una sonrisa ladina.

— ¿Es una promesa? —preguntó Yuuri con algo más que un simple jugueteo brillando en sus ojos.

—Definitivamente —dijo Viktor honestamente, permitiendo que Yuuri tirara de él para que volviera a estar erguido de modo que continuaran con el baile. No necesitaban apresurarse, ambos sabían eso. Pero era una promesa hecha para el futuro que tenía toda la intención de cumplir.

Eventualmente, la música cambió y pasó a ser mucho más lenta por lo que se apegó más a Yuuri, permitiendo que ambos simplemente se movieran al ritmo de la melodía mientras continuaban presionados contra el otro y dejaban atrás lo energéticos movimientos anteriores.

—Deberíamos salir a bailar de nuevo alguna vez —murmuró, disfrutando de la sensación de sostener a Yuuri en sus brazos y ser sostenido también. Todavía le parecía demasiado irreal que, después de todo lo que habían pasado y después tanto tiempo, finalmente estuvieran aquí. Era mucho mejor que cualquier otro sueño.

—Lo haremos —respondió Yuuri al tiempo que sus brazos se aferraban a Viktor y lo presionaran casi imposiblemente cerca de sí—. Después de todo, tenemos el resto de nuestras vidas por delante.  

 

* * *

 

 

Esa noche yacieron acurrucados, enredados en los brazos del otro. Viktor tenía su cabeza presionada contra la curvatura del hombro del nipón, acurrucado firmemente contra aquel cuerpo y permitiéndose ser sostenido por los brazos de Yuuri. Después de estar separados tanto tiempo, ahora se sentía seguro y cómodo, por lo que se hundió más contra aquella sensación. Presionandose más contra Yuuri y aferrándose a este.

Al hacerlo, el ruso deslizó una de sus manos debajo de la camiseta del nipón para acariciar la suave piel allí, trazando perezosos círculos en la cadera del muchacho mientras yacían juntos. Los dedos de Yuuri se encontraban pasandose por sus cabellos y acariciando la desnuda piel de su espalda.

Era una sensación cómoda, íntima, y perfecta. Ninguno de los dos tenía apuro de ir más allá, eso podría esperar para otro momento. Primero quería tomarse su tiempo para conocer a Yuuri de este modo, simplemente sosteniéndolo cerca y sabiendo que el nipón no quería nada más que estar cerca de él.  

El ruso levantó su cabeza para tomar los labios del nipón en un beso, escuchando el sonido de sorpresa que este dejó salir ante el inesperado movimiento, antes de relajarse y devolver el gesto.

Yuuri sonrió contra sus labios y se encontraba todavía sonriendo cuando se separaron. Viktor dejó que su cabeza volviera a caer sobre el hombro de Yuuri, siendo su respiración ser el único sonido en la habitación. Se hundió en el calor del cuerpo del nipón, disfrutando de la sensación de finalmente tenerlo de nuevo junto a él.

Yuuri tendría que irse en algún momento, Viktor lo sabía. Ambos les había insistido a sus entrenadores que se quedarían en Barcelona el mayor tiempo posible para estar juntos, buscando llegar a conocerse de nuevo. Había tantas cosas que Viktor quería hacer. Quería llevar a Yuuri a hacer turismo en la mañana y citas en la noche, todas las cosas que podían hacer ahora que eran una pareja de verdad. Quería besar a Yuuri, sostenerlo cada minuto del día y nunca dejarlo ir. Pero las nacionales de ambos estaban a las puertas, por lo que eventualmente tendrían que separarse y regresar a los respectivos países en los que entrenaban. Viktor a Rusia, Yuuri a Detroit.

Pero harían que las cosas funcionaran mientras estuvieran separados. Las relaciones a larga distancia no eran ideales; pero después de todo lo que había sucedido, ir demasiado rápido y vivir juntos directamente sería un error, y ambos lo sabían. Era mejor que se tomen su tiempo e hicieran las cosas bien.

Primero, cortejaría a Yuuri apropiadamente y de la forma que había  deseado durante mucho tiempo. Se visitarían cada vez que pudieran, ya se habían prometido eso, y hablarían todos los días. No sería fácil, pero ya habían superado obstáculos mucho más difíciles que la distancia en el pasado. Con suerte, finalmente empezarían a vivir juntos cuando la relación ya estuviera más establecida y su vidas y carreras se los permitieran. Y un día, si Yuuri estaba dispuesto y el momento fuera el indicado, Viktor le haría aquella pregunta con la que había soñado durante años. Después de todo, aun quería estar con Yuuri por el resto de su vida.

Mientras pensaba, sintió como Yuuri bostezaba arriba de él e hizo lo mismo inconscientemente, sintiendo el cansancio del día comenzando apoderarse de su cuerpo. Ambos estaban exhaustos, había sido un día largo y agotador después de todo, tanto física como emocionalmente. Viktor ya estaba casi listo para dejarse llevar por el sueño con Yuuri entre sus brazos cuando este volvió a hablar, su voz sonando suavemente en medio de la habitación.

— ¿Crees que hubiéramos terminado de esta forma?  —preguntó inesperadamente, mirando a Viktor mientras sus manos continuaban acariciando la piel de su espalda—. ¿Si no nos hubiéramos conocido de la misma forma, si las cosas no hubieran pasado igual, si nunca hubieras roto mi corazón?

Viktor se quedó pensando por un momento. Era cierto que aquel era el incidente que los había enviado por el camino que había cambiado el curso de sus vidas. No sabía lo que pudo haber sucedido si aquello no se hubiese dado. Si es que sin ello ambos hubieran sido capaces de encontrarse al uno al otro, o si hubieran tenido la oportunidad de enamorarse bajo circunstancias completamente distintas. Pero lo gustaba pensar que sí lo hubieran hecho.

—Sí —respondió después de un momento de silencio, todavía observando a Yuuri, viendo la sonrisa en su rostro y el amor en sus ojos—. Sí lo creo.

—Yo también —dijo Yuuri, su voz sonando todavía suave pero al mismo tiempo llena de felicidad—.Me gusta pensar que, sin importar cómo hubieran comenzado las cosas, al final encontraríamos el camino hacia el otro.

Viktor soltó un murmullo en acuerdo, para luego presionar un beso sobre el hombro de Yuuri y volver a posar su cabeza en aquel lugar, cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo como Yuuri se relajaba a su lado.

—Creo que acabaríamos de esta forma —murmuró, sintiéndose perfectamente seguro en los brazos de Yuuri y tan feliz que su corazón rebosaba de ello, demasiado lleno de amor por la persona en sus brazos como para ser capaz de contenerlo—. Solo que hubiéramos tenido una historia completamente distinta.

 

* * *

 

_Han existido innumerables rivalidades famosas en la historia del deporte, desde jugadores en solitario hasta equipos completos. Rivalidades amargas y competencias amistosas. Pero de todas las rivalidades en el mundo de los deportes a través de los años, quizá ninguna se haya vuelto tan legendaria como la del patinador Ruso Viktor Nikiforov y su rival, el Japonés Yuuri Katsuki._

_Tal vez la razón de su fama es porque su historia es tan misteriosa e intrigante para el público y con un final tan inesperado. Por años, ambos fueron incomparables en el mundo del patinaje artístico masculino, sus habilidades y rivalidad los llevaron a convertirse en personalidades grandemente reconocidas. Su deseo por vencer al otro parecía ser incomparable y ambos habían sido conocidos por el odio que se profesaban entre sí, algo mencionado regularmente tanto por los medios como por los fans._

_Por esto, la revelación de lo que verdaderamente sentían el uno por el otro causó un completo shock en el mundo. El anuncio de que no eran solo rivales sino también una pareja desencadenó un debate sin fin y una intensa curiosidad y emoción que no ha sido capaz de ser disipada aun después del año desde aquella revelación._

_Al conocerlos ambos por primera vez, no tenía idea de qué esperar. Cuando entraron en la habitación donde me encontraba esperando, ambos se encontraban sonriendo el uno al otro y tomados de las manos, siendo la imagen de una pareja perfecta. Me saludaron al tiempo que tomaban asiento, ambos dándome un apretón de manos y sentándose en el sofá, esperando a que yo comenzara._

_Al inicio, lo admito, sentí la lengua atada. Después de todo, ellos juntos hacen la pareja más condecorada en la historia y ambos tienen fama por sus propios méritos en solitario y aparte de la relación que mantienen. Pero durante el curso de la entrevista, ambos probaron ser personas con los pies sobre la tierra y con quienes era fácil hablar. Viktor siendo alegre y abierto, mientras que Yuuri era más callado pero confiado al mismo tiempo, manteniendo mi atención con cada palabra._

_“Supongo que todos quieren saber acerca de estos” mencionó Viktor con una carcajada después de que las preguntas acerca de cómo se encontraban y de su viaje terminarán, mostrando su mano derecha en donde un anillo de oro se encontraba brillando. El compañero del mismo se encontraba yaciendo en el dedo de Yuuri  y noté la forma en que este sonreía ante las palabras de Viktor, tocando suavemente el anillo en su propia mano._

_Pero la declaración era muy cierta. Viktor tenía razón al pensar que aquello fue una de las cosas más presentes en mi mente al momento de acordar esta entrevista. Después del anuncio de su compromiso hecho a través de Instagram, el tema había sido lo único de lo que todos podían hablar, pero pocos detalles de la situación eran realmente conocidos. Cuando pregunté quién fue el que hizo la propuesta, Viktor volvió a reír, mirando cariñosamente a su  prometido “Yuuri lo hizo” me dijo “Se me adelantó”_

_Mientras que la noticia de su compromiso se revelaba hace un par de semanas, varios rumores volaron al mismo tiempo. Luego de que Yuuri se mudara a San Petersburgo desde su pista de entrenamiento en Detroit antes del inicio de la temporada de patinaje más reciente, el anuncio fue todo menos inesperado. Cuando le pregunté acerca de su decisión de mudarse a Rusia después de haber estado viviendo separados durante un año, Yuuri simplemente respondió que “era el momento”._

_“Viktor y yo hemos sido pareja de modo oficial durante casi un año, y ya teníamos tiempo hablando del tema” dijo cuando indagué aún más en el asunto. “Mi compañero de pista, Phichit Chulanont, llevaba un tiempo deseando regresar a su pista en Thailand. Así que junto con mi ex entrenador, Celestino, acordamos que él debería ir con Phichit y que yo me mudaría con Viktor.”_

_Ese era otro punto que había desatado un intenso debate en el mundo del patinaje. La elección de Yuuri para nuevo entrenador luego de finalmente haber dejado a Celestino Cialdini después de ocho años de exitosa relación profesional. El que finalmente se haya mudado con su pareja, ahora prometido, no era nada inesperado; pero que haya tomado a Viktor como su entrenador sí que lo era. El que estuvieran románticamente involucrados aun siendo competidores ya causaba muchas especulaciones, pero añadir “estudiante y maestro” a esa mezcla ciertamente levantó muchas cejas entre la parte más vocal de la comunidad del patinaje artístico._

_Sin embargo, aquello claramente no había causado impacto en las presentaciones de ambos, siendo evidencia el hecho de que ambos se colocaron en el podio del más reciente Grand Prix Final para el deleite de muchos. Cuando se le preguntó cómo estaba lidiando con la nueva responsabilidad, Viktor simplemente respondió con ligereza. “Es un honor ser el entrenador de Yuuri” insistió. “Mantenemos nuestros asuntos personales y vida profesional tan separados como podemos de modo que no tengan mucho impacto en nuestra relación. Es un increíble patinador, uno al cual me sentiría honrado de entrenar aun si no estuviéramos juntos.”_

_Viktor es ciertamente un hombre lleno de talentos, tanto como patinador, entrenador y coreógrafo al mismo tiempo. Pero a los veintinueve, los rumores acerca de su retiro del patinaje competitivo llevan circulando por años, por lo que hay una desenfrenada especulación acerca de cuándo dejará el hielo para siempre y de sus planes acerca del futuro “Esta probablemente sea mi última temporada” admitió para mí, luciendo algo triste ante mi pregunta. “Continuaré entrenando a Yuuri luego de mi retiro, ambos acordamos eso. Después de todo, todavía me debe un par de medallas de oro.”_

_Ante esto, Yuuri rodó sus ojos juguetonamente y sentí que había mucho más en aquella declaración de lo que era percibible a simple vista. Sin embargo, decidí no preguntar y regresar mi atención a Yuuri. A través de los años de su supuesta rivalidad, había sido él quien había tenido que subir a través de las categorías para alcanzar a un ya establecido Viktor y sacarlo del podio, algo que ha logrado ya muchas veces. Cuando le pregunté cómo se sentía con el ser competidores ahora que también eran pareja, este simplemente se encogió de hombros. “Ambos hacemos mejor al otro” explicó. “Siempre y cuando ambos patinemos en la forma que más amamos, seremos felices. No importa quien gane.”_

_“Además, no es como si realmente necesitáramos seguir compitiendo por el oro” intervino  Viktor con una sonrisa, mostrándome de nuevo el anillo de oro que llevaba en su mano. Desde el anuncio de su compromiso hace un par de semanas, los anillos habían aparecido en casi cada fotografía que había publicado en las redes sociales, por lo que era claro que estaba orgulloso de presumirlos cada que tuviera la oportunidad. Nadie puede culparlo, parecía que ambos habían encontrado el perfecto final de cuento de hadas después una muy complicada historia._

_A modo de preparación para esta entrevista, observé la mayor cantidad de videos posibles en donde ambos salieran. Tantos como pude encontrar en un intento de comprender más acerca de su vida juntos a través de los años. Parecía muy extraño observarlos ahora sentados, juntos felices, y recordar los infames videos de Yuuri dándole matadoras miradas a Viktor cada vez que estaban juntos en el podio, o el beso que había dejado perplejo al mundo entero. A la vista de cualquiera, ahora parecían la pareja enamorada promedio, pero su historia estaba lejos de ser normal. Aunque cada vez más aspectos de esta historia habían sido revelados a través de los años desde que anunciaron su relación, la mayor parte acerca del cómo habían pasado de ser rivales a amantes continuaba oscurecida por el misterio._

_La pregunta acerca de cómo es que habían terminado juntos desde un principio pareció divertirlos a ambos, Yuuri sonrió mientras que Viktor soltó una carcajada. Todavía se encontraban tomados de las manos y Yuuri acariciaba el anillo de Viktor distraídamente, su expresión volviéndose pensativa ante la pregunta. Sin embargo, fue Viktor quien respondió, tan misteriosamente como siempre._

_“Bueno, ” sonrió, dirigiéndose a mí pero todavía observando a Yuuri “Es una larga historia.”_

**_Fin de la parte 2_ **

  
  
  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No puedo creer que finalmente llegamos aquí!  
> La conclusión de todo, la aclaracion de todos los malentendidos entre este par!
> 
> Ese último párrafo me ha llenado los ojos de lágrimas!
> 
> Pero no hay que sentirnos tristes!  
> Todavía queda Rivals: Past, present, and future. El cual ya está siendo publicado en inglés y que empezaré a traducir pronto. Ademas tenemos Falling for your charms, el cual tambien ya esta siendo traducido y es puro amor! :D  
> Lo pueden encontrar en mis bookmarks. Se los remiendo full, la traductora esta haciendo un increible trabajo para los que no entiendan en el idioma original. 
> 
> Solo quiero agradecerles a todos los que me han apoyado a Reiya-san con su historia, y a mi con la traducción de este maravilloso fic. Ha sido un largo camino y agradezco todos sus comentarios, reviews, favoritos y demás. Además les agradezco a todos aquellos que han ido al tumblr de Reiya a expresar sus sentimientos por esta historia, ella se merece eso y mucho más por haber entregado tremendo trabajo al fandom de YOI.
> 
> El de día de mañana se cumple un año desde que el primer cap de Rivals fuera publicado en inglés. Un año… woaaa
> 
> En enero de este año comencé la traducción de este fic, y jamás creí que fuera a pasar tanto tiempo involucrada con este proyecto, pero no me arrepiento de nada. Ha sido una hermosa experiencia y les agradezco a todos los que apoyaron esta traducción y al fic en inglés :')
> 
> Por ello, y modo de agradecimiento a Reiya-san, en el grupo de rivals en face estamos haciendo un proyecto en donde se recolectarán mensajes, fanarts, mi minifics cualquier cosa relacionada a la serie, para enviarselo a Reiya. Por ello, les invito a todos a participar, si es que lo desean :D
> 
> Los trabajos serán colgados en el grupo de face de rivals, para los que no estén el grupo y deseen unirse, el enlace esta en mi perfil. Y si desean participar pero no pueden a través de facebook, con dejar su mensaje como review será suficiente y yo lo incluiré :3  
> También se aprecian los comentarios y kudos que dejen en el fic original, cuyo en lace esta en mi perfil, al igual que mensajes al tumblr de la autora, que también esta en mi perfil.
> 
> Gracias a todos por su apoyo y por acompañarme en este bello viaje!
> 
> Las cosas aún no terminan, todavía me quedan traducciones que realizar para "Lo que se dice en tumblr" y comenzar con "Past, present and future"  
> Tenemos Rivals para rato!  
> Y espero que podamos continuar juntos con este viaje :D
> 
> No estamos leyendo!
> 
> Bye-bee!


End file.
